To Everything There is a Season
by REV042175
Summary: AotC/CW era AU: Can Anakin Skywalker escape the past to return to his destiny in the future? Will the greedy Trade Federation finally destroy the Naboo? The third story in the Naboo Chronicles Series. Anakin, Padme, Obi-Wan, Sabe & OCs
1. Prologue

**To all my Readers: **Welcome back to the third installment to the Naboo Chronicles Series. If you are new to the series and want to get started, here is some background to get you going. In the first story, **The Naboo Chronicles**, Anakin was rejected by the Jedi and through the intervention of Queen Amidala, he was allowed to stay on Naboo. He was inducted in the special Order of High Protectors, an honor reserved for those who demonstrated unequivocal bravery in protecting the Naboo people. As a result, Anakin lived in the Palace with the Queen while gaining an education. He would also go on to use the funds given by this award to help release his mother after winning another pod race on Malastare. Meanwhile, Jedi Master Sar Dooku falls prey to the dark side due to his grief over Qui-Gon's loss and his desire to make the galaxy as it should be. Secretly, Obi-Wan Kenobi returned to Naboo in order to help begin his training in the ways of the Force. There he falls in love with and eventually marries the Queen's decoy Sabe Orllize. In the meantime, with tensions mounting in the galaxy plus the discovery of the rare ore kelvacyte, Queen Amidala led the formation of a Naboo military. This led the Force to beckon the immortal former Jedi Exile Ilianya Tro to return to the known galaxy in order to help the Naboo and lay the groundwork for Anakin's future training in the Force. Many were against the Queen's decision to build an army, especially former King Veruna, who in league with Darth Sidious, attempted to assassinate Amidala. At her second coronation, Anakin thwarted the attempt, but was seriously injured. Through the help of Tro, Padme, Obi-Wan and Siri Tachi, he returned to full health and learned that his destiny was soon to change.

Nearly four years later in **For the Love of the Queen**, Anakin is a few months shy of his eighteenth life day. He is contending with his mother's marriage to Cliegg Lars, as well as his growing feelings for Padme. After another victory in court for the Viceroy of the Trade Federation, Anakin and Padme left Coruscant on their own, only to crash land on a world of ice. It is there where they finally profess their love for another and Anakin has a vision of Qui-Gon who instructs him that the time has come for him to learn more of the Force from the Jedi Exile. In the meanwhile, Count Dooku and the arms dealer Valkin Ord devise a plan to construct a gunship that operates on kelvacyte. Dooku secretly trains Ord in the dark side, hoping to use him against Darth Sidious. In the end Ord turns on both the Sith for his own greedy conquests. Siri Tachi, who had in the previous story attempted to save a slave girl named Dahlia, has taken Ferus Olin as her padawan learner. Unknown to her, Darth Sidious has found Dahlia and has begun her corruption to the dark side. When he learns that Tachi has unearthed an ancient relic, he sends Dahlia to undermine her and steal it. This relic was responsible for turning the Jedi Exile immortal and in a twist of fate, she fights to the death to make sure Darth Tyranus is unable to use it for himself. While Anakin is being groomed to become the head of Naboo's burgeoning military, he begins to have doubts about his role in the affairs of the universe. The Jedi Exile takes him to Dathomir to learn another aspect of the Force from the witches that occupy that world. It is there where he learns about the trans-dimensional conduit, the Infinity Gate, as well as has a vision of possible futures in which he nearly loses himself. However, with the help of Padme and the Exile, he is saved. Unknown to Anakin, Valkin Ord has become obsessed with both power and his desire for Padme. In a bold move he kidnaps her and holds the Naboo hostage, threatening to destroy the world if they do not submit their kelvacyte to him. Anakin races to stop him and joins up with Obi-Wan and his new padawan Jaden Fai as they thwart Valkin's plans. Anakin and Valkin face off and with Padme's help eliminates the Sith acolyte. Onboard the gunship that's about to destroy Naboo, Anakin sacrifices himself to save both Padme and their world. Believing him to be dead, Padme is about to abdicate from the throne when she learns that the Trade Federation has returned.

And so begins our next story...

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…._

_Turmoil has erupted as the Republic finds itself moving closer to war. With the Trade Federation's blockade of the Chommell System, and more Outer Rim worlds rallying to the Separatist cause, the calls for a Grand Army of the Republic grow louder within the hallowed halls of the Senate. Senator Joaquin Mar of Naboo has championed the cause, trying to gain more public support; meanwhile, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine - otherwise known as Darth Sidious—secretly vies for absolute control of the Galaxy. _

_Since the initial trespass into the Chommell Sector two months prior, the warships of the Trade Federation have remained outside the Naboo solar system, waiting. Several minor skirmishes have occurred, but as of yet, no major engagements have occurred. The Naboo military has remained on full alert, preparing for the inevitable assault against the peaceful planet's sovereignty. Queen Amidala has continued in her office as constitutional monarch, withdrawing her petition to abdicate in order to contend with the impending threat. _

_Unrest grows even within the walls of the Jedi Temple. Padawans Jaden Fai and Ferus Olin continue to question their places in the Order as their respective Masters have been given solo assignments. Obi-Wan Kenobi has been sent into the Outer Rim to gather details concerning the recent Mandalorian uprising; meanwhile, Siri Tachi has infiltrated the Coruscanti underworld in search of the dangerous Sith acolyte Dahlia. _

_Unknown to the Galaxy, Anakin Skywalker survived the explosion onboard Valkin Ord's gunship only to be transported into the distant past. In the time of the ancient Republic, Anakin has spent nearly a year searching for a way back home…_

_Chapter 1 begins next Friday!_


	2. Chapter 1: Conspiracies

_Thank you for the outpouring of support as we've ended on story and are now set to begin another. My thanks to everybody for your wonderful comments and words of encouragement. I really appreciate it. Individual comments will begin again with next week's update. _

_An extra special thanks goes out to my wonderful beta, _**Geo3** _who has graciously decided to stay on_ for another story. _I couldn't do it without her or all all of you so my thanks. So, without further ado..._

* * *

A small craft raced over the skies of Naboo, weaving between the clouds en route to its destination. At its rear, a group of Naboo starfighters pursued, quickly gaining ground. Seconds passed and its scanners locked onto the primary target. It then opened its tiny bay doors, releasing its invisible cargo and streaking down towards the ground to ensure its parcel was properly delivered. Mission success! The craft then soared straight back up in an attempt to escape the atmosphere.

Its hunters, however, locked their weapons and it was gone within a blink of an eye!

From halfway across the sector, the Viceroy of the Trade Federation, Nute Gunray, along with his most trusted associate Rune Hakko watched silently as their small craft was obliterated. The Neimodians turned to each other and smiled victoriously.

"How many deliveries have been made?" Gunray calmly asked.

"Twenty-seven, sir."

"Are the Naboo aware of what is going to happen to them?"

Hakko turned back to the viewer. His expression was a mix of pride and guilt. "Our spy network reports that they are ignorant of our actions."

"See that they remain that way," Gunray instructed as he turned to leave. He was guardedly optimistic that his latest plan would be a success. "After all, we wouldn't want our new territory permanently damaged."

"I will see to it once, sir."

* * *

_Fires illuminated the room. It rocked violently while deafening explosions echoed painfully in her head. Her lungs felt like they were going to explode from the pain of expelling the smoke; yet, a serene calmness descended upon her. She knew that she wasn't alone. Gazing into the face of the man who was her everything, she suddenly perceived a strange placidness cross his face. He wanted her to leave, but she fought to stay until sleep spilled throughout her body. With all her might she resisted, but the slumber had already taken hold. Confusion and urgency fueled her awakening as she desperately scoured the new ship for her lost love. As the fog of her sleep began to clear, she was looking out into space when a luminous flash blinded her eyes. With the pain of the entire universe filling her soul, erupted a scream that would deafen the entire galaxy… _

"ANAKIN!"

Padmé shouted into the darkness of her bedroom. While her breathing and heart rate slowed, she desperately searched in vain for her lost love. Sadly though, reality returned too soon. She remembered that she was alone. A minute later, a very drowsy, but obviously worried Cordé Naberrie, rushed into the room. She turned on the lamp and sat down next to Padmé.

"Another bad dream, cousin?" she asked gently.

"Yes," Padmé reluctantly admitted

Cordé offered her a reassuring smile before wrapping her arms around Padmé. Since Anakin's death two months before, Padmé had experienced the worst nightmares of her life. She would often relive over and over, the events in gunship's reactor room that lead to his demise.

And those were only the tamest.

Padmé had others that were far more terrifying. She dreamed of Anakin being buried alive, trying to claw his way back to her. Each time when Padmé reached out to save him, he would slide back down into the black abyss. His cries for her still echoed in her ears when she would jackknife awake. Padmé would also see him struggling to breath in a raging ocean. A violet storm slapped mountainous waves at him and he would call to her to save him, but she could never reach him in time.

Padmé believed that she was slowly losing her mind.

Until two weeks ago, Sabé had slept in the same bedroom because of her night terrors. On several occasions, Yané, Amidala's former handmaiden, now head of the Ministry of Health, had to be called in to give her a sedative. Her nightmares had started to subside a bit when she requested to have her room back to herself; but apparently, they had only given her a brief reprieve.

"I'm sorry," Padmé said with a hint of embarrassment in her voice. "I really thought that I had finally gotten over them."

Cordé quieted her by saying, "It's alright, Mé."

Attempting to regain her composure, Padmé forced a smile.

"Which one was it?" Cordé asked softly

Padmé sighed deeply. "The one where I try to stay but can't fight off the sleep trance."

Cordé tried to lighten her mood by joking, "Anakin knew only too well that you wouldn't have left voluntarily."

They both laughed quietly as Padmé felt despair grab hold of her heart and twist it. "Cordé, I thought that this would get easier with time…."

"I wish…I wish I knew what to say," Cordé lamented. "You must have faith."

"Faith?" Padmé was unable to hide her bitterness. Indeed, it was becoming increasingly difficult to continue her prayers to the spirits. They had obviously abandoned her. "My faith was lost when Anakin died onboard that ship."

Looking uncomfortable, Cordé stood up. "Try to get some rest."

"I doubt I will get any more tonight," Padmé said as she looked up at Cordé. With her eyes finally adjusted to the light, she noticed that her cousin looked quite pale. She reached up to feel Cordé's forehead. It was hot to the touch. Alarmed, Padmé grabbed her hands and felt how clammy they were. The handmaiden smiled at her tiredly.

"How long have you been feeling sick?" Padmé demanded.

Letting out a tired sigh, she responded. "A day or two…. it's nothing."

Padmé frowned at her. She knew that this was not trivial. "Have you been by the healers'?"

Cordé shook her head. "It's just a bug…I'll be fine."

"I want you to promise me that you will go see Yané in the morning. You know, as well as I about the strange flu that has been cropping up."

Sniffling, Cordé shuffled her way to the door. "With your permission, may I return to my quarters then?"

"Of course. Please, get some rest."

Padmé watched her cousin who unable to hold back a series of coughs slowly retreat from her room. This _flu_ was becoming a serious problem. The Ministry of Health had reported numerous outbreaks on most of the major continents. While only a few deaths had occurred, the number of new cases was rising exponentially. Indeed, many of the Palace's staff had gone home sick, unable to perform their duties.

If this spreading illness wasn't resolved soon, the Trade Federation would not have to worry about Naboo's military defenses. Since their initial transgression, they had remained at the sector border without much incident. Trade with the Core Worlds had only been moderately disrupted at first. After Amidala ordered that every precious goods cargo ships be escorted by a cloak-enabled starfighters, the attacks on the convoys had completely halted. This did little though to dispel her concerns with their ultimate goal.

The Trade Federation's tactics were beyond logic.

Padmé and her advisors had been unable to conclude as to the exact purpose of their soft blockade. Aside from a few minor annoyances, life went on normally on Naboo. Still, Padmé could not get over the nagging worry that this was just the calm before the storm.

Sleep was most definitely impossible at this point.

* * *

Over a year had passed.

Anakin was still no closer to understanding how he had arrived in the past than on the day he nearly was beheaded by a group of primitive Naboo. He stared blankly out the viewport of the small cargo ship he was paid to pilot to Onderon. It had taken several awkward encounters and a narrow escape from Naboo to realize that he had traveled through time. By his estimates, he was four thousand years from the present. Later he learned that he had arrived a few, short years after Revan and Vengeance's campaign abruptly ended.

From his recollections, Anakin supposed that this was the point Ilianya became immortal and despite her conversion, he doubted she would be willing to help him. The Tro of this time had not trained him yet. Plus, he worried that by seeking her help he would somehow irrevocably alter the future. It would be a few thousand years before the notion of a Chosen One would be conceived. Anakin was convinced too that the coven of this time period would see him as a threat.

He would have to seek help from elsewhere.

Needing credits, he gained employment with a transport company. They shuttled goods and sometimes people from the Core to the Mid and Outer Rim worlds. In the months following his arrival, he visited libraries and even a Jedi enclave that was rubble in his time, but in this place, was a thriving center of learning. The Jedi in this time were still in the process of rebuilding after the devastating effects of their war with the Sith. Many had gone into hiding and had refused to return to Coruscant. Some of the most respected Jedi in history had been lost, and the Order was desperately trying to regain its place in the galaxy

The galaxy in which he found himself was also a very different place. His knowledge of future events was of little benefit. What he needed most was answers. How was it that he had gotten here in the first place? Why hadn't he died aboard Ord's gunship? Why hadn't the Force herself heeded his call for help?

It was perhaps the last question that troubled him most. Although his connection with the Force remained unaltered, the mystical being had not made a physical appearance. He did consider that this might be some elaborate test, but after being marooned for several months, Anakin didn't know what to think. Without the Force's assistance, he had to search elsewhere for answers.

Since seeking the Tro of this time was out of the question, Anakin turned his attention to the stories of his spirit guide, the infamous Revan. At this point in history, no one was aware of Revan's demise. There were some who still sought for his whereabouts. One of them, he decided, might be of help. Anakin had learned about the stories that surrounded the young Jedi Master Bastila Shan. She was amongst a few Jedi in history who had mastered the power of battle meditation and was deemed her generation's prodigy.

What interested Anakin most was that she had forged a permanent bond with Revan and together they had stopped Darth Malak from taking over the galaxy. Both had been heralded as heroes, and while Bastila quickly ascended to the position of Master, Revan had disappeared for several years until re-emerging with Ilianya in their quest to rule as Dark Lords of the Sith.

Anakin heard accounts of Bastila spending years searching for Revan, only to find him days before his end on Dathomir. She apparently had survived the encounter, but her current whereabouts were unknown. The reassembled Jedi Council on Coruscant had asked her to rejoin their ranks, but she had refused, and had never returned to the Temple. If Bastila was as powerful as the stories indicated, she might be his best chance at getting back home.

It seemed, though, that finding Bastila was even harder than returning home.

Anakin chased rumors from one planet to another that usually ended up as a colossal waste of time. After months of searching, he was about to look elsewhere for help when a young Jedi told him during his last charter flight that Bastila had been ordered to Onderon to help resolve a local problem. Taking the information as a sign from the Force, especially since he was scheduled to make a supply run to the very same place, Anakin decided to give his quest one more chance.

Onderon was extremely different from how Anakin remembered it. It was a world divided by two rival races that had recently banded together to rid themselves of Mandalorian raiders based on their only moon Dxun. Yet, once the threat had been removed, they had resumed hostilities despite the efforts of their idealistic Queen. Thankfully, it was a war of words rather than actions, which allowed Anakin to walk freely throughout their capital city of Iziz.

Knowing the best place to get any local scuttlebutt was the city tavern, Anakin didn't bother searching elsewhere. Once inside, he found a quiet corner and waited. He didn't know why he had decided to plop himself down at a table with a mug of juma juice. His impulsive nature never before had allowed such a passive response.

If only Obi-Wan and Tro could see him now, he thought wryly.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

Anakin's eyes sought out the source of the request. Before him stood a fairly tall human woman whose face was painted white, similar to Amidala's royal façade. However, she had black designs drawn along her temples and down the side of her face. It was difficult to tell, but she appeared to be well into her thirties. A large, blue silk hooded cloak obscured the rest of her body, but Anakin sensed no danger coming from her. Indeed, there was something almost familiar about her.

He shrugged in response. "It's a free planet…isn't it?"

The woman smiled broadly as she took the seat opposite of him. "You're not from around here, I take it."

Annoyed, but not wishing to be rude, Anakin shook his head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you how far away from home I really am."

She cackled in delight. "I have seen and heard many interesting stories in my time." Anakin, not sure what else to say, took a swig of his juma juice. Meanwhile, his companion shot him an amused grin. "So what brings you here, handsome?"

"I'm…looking for someone." Anakin replied, ignoring her compliment.

"Oh," she responded meekly before looking about. "Never a waitress around when you need one."

Anakin waved over the young twilek girl who had served him earlier. "Another juma juice and a…"

"I'll have an alteer water," the strange woman happily requested.

He huffed loudly. "I don't know too many humans who like that."

The woman leaned back in her seat. "But you have known somebody …"

"Once," Anakin said, his voice trailing off. It had been the only beverage Ilianya Tro had ever requested in the few times he was with her in a social capacity. Most humans couldn't tolerate the strong effects of the alien alcohol used to make it. Then again, the late General was no ordinary person. Anakin couldn't help sighing aloud. So much had happened since he tried finding her remains in the Korriban desert. He hadn't any time to grieve for her loss.

"Hey flyboy…" The woman waved her hand at his face. "Didn't mean to make you so sullen."

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking…"

"About?"

A tremor in the Force urged Anakin to redirect his attention. At the entrance stood a woman in her later twenties. Behind her was a tall man dressed in the uniform of a Republic officer. The woman's signature in the Force was distinct, and another gentle tug in the Force informed him that she was the Jedi he sought. Reaching into his pocket, Anakin dropped several credits and flashed his companion his lopsided grin. "My apologies, but I have to leave."

As he walked by, the white-faced woman grabbed his wrist. Anakin turned to question her when a strange sensation over took him. "I wouldn't recommend that…Chosen One."

He blinked at the mention of his moniker. "How?"

The woman chuckled. "I know you well, Anakin…After all, I _was_…or should I say… I will be your Master."

Anakin inhaled sharply as mind raced. This was utterly impossible, unless…

"Ilianya?"

She nodded once and motioned for him to sit back down.

"This…this…"

"Is impossible," she finished for him.

Anakin studied her features intently, agreeing wordlessly with her statement. Through her face paint, he began to notice the familiar sharp features of her face. Her eyes, although still filled with the sparkle of her many years, no longer held the sorrow that he had always known. But something else was much different. She was…older.

"I thought you were dead."

Tro laughed and folded her arms. "I get that a lot these days."

"How did you end up in the past?"

"_That_ is a very long story," Ilianya said with a knowing smirk. "But I will say that my little battle with the Sith resulted in something quite…unexpected." She then cackled joyfully. "The Force does have a quirky sense of humor."

"The Force," Anakin said excitedly. "You've spoken to her?"

Ilianya's mirth instantly disappeared. "Not in twelve years."

"Twelve years?"

She dipped her head affirmatively. "Seems after my redemption, the Force decided to bring me back to the time just before the Mandalorian wars broke out so I could begin my life anew."

"I thought you wanted to die…why didn't you?'

"That," she began as her features were filled with a number of indiscernible emotions, "is an even longer story."

Anakin moved closer, his face hovering over the middle of the table. "You are no longer immortal," he breathed

"What? The wrinkles on my face weren't a dead give away?" she quipped. "Ever the observant one you are, Anakin."

"I just didn't expect to find you here, General."

"Me either, Anakin." She patted his outstretched hand. "Me either."

He returned his attention over to Bastila, who along with her companion, was talking with the bartender. "I really must go speak with her."

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Tro warned.

"She's a powerful Jedi," Anakin insisted. "She may know how I can get home."

"And you are going to tell her what, exactly?" Ilianya asked with a bemused expression. "The prophecy of the Chosen One won't come about for another three thousand years And the Jedi of this time are much more concerned with Sith who went into hiding after the war. I don't have to tell you which side they would presume you were on. Besides," she sneered, "I don't think she would think much of your choice of companions."

Anakin looked upon her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Darth Vengeance is alive and well in this time, and even though I am older, _she_ would recognize me instantly." Ilianya straightened up in her chair. "Trust me, it wouldn't be pretty. We have a long…history." Tro then gulped down her drink. "Besides, things must be allowed to unfold as they were meant to…. and, you will meet her again."

"Bastila?" Anakin asked as it was his turn to sit up straight. "How?"

Ilianya motioned with her head. "Look at her again and take away about ten years…. who does she remind you of?'

Anakin turned to look over his shoulder. When the Jedi Bastila came into clear view, it immediately struck him. "The Mother witch of the coven…. but that would mean…"

"Yes, she's an immortal too…. although for an entirely different reason."

"Revan," Anakin said knowingly.

"What do you know of him?"

For once, Anakin knew something Tro didn't. If he had time, he would have revealed in this momentous occasion. "I had used the Infinity Gate to search for you and I ended up speaking with him on Korriban."

"Bastila loved him deeply," Ilianya said with a hint of sorrow in her voice. "They had a child together."

"But they were Jedi…"

"Times were—are—different. Although not encouraged, the Jedi can still have attachments, although that soon will be phased out. In any case, their child was what led Bastila to Dathomir and the coven."

"Then she _could_ be of help!" Anakin declared.

"It…isn't her time yet," Ilianya insisted. "In any case, I can help you get back home."

Anakin felt his heart jump furiously against his chest. "How?"

"The same way you came here in the first place," she replied with a knowing look. "We'll use the Infinity Gate."

* * *

The thoughts of Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi were a jumble.

Between the copious evidence he obtained during his solo mission to the Outer Rim, and the fact that in less than three months, he would be a father, Obi-Wan's mind never seemed to rest of late. To his dismay, his duty was making it less likely that he would be present for the birth of Sabé's and his first child. Especially after he reported what he'd learned to the Council, it might be a very long time before he would be allowed to set foot on Naboo again.

"Master," Jaden called out from his seat in front of the Council's chambers.

"Padawan," he returned the greeting happily.

After Anakin's funeral on Naboo, the Council had ordered him to spearhead the search for the wayward Mandalorian troop ships. After two months, he and a contingent of Naboo troops located one of the transports on Malastare. Jaden, although anxious to join Obi-Wan, had been ordered back to Coruscant to help assist with Ferus Olin's recovery. The Council felt that after his harrowing experience on Naboo, Jaden needed time out of the field. Obi-Wan was convinced that his student wasn't pleased with their decision, but neither of them were given a choice in the matter.

"It is good to see you."

"Likewise, Master."

"How has Ferus' recovery been?"

Jaden forced a smile. Despite the two being friends since the crèche, Obi-Wan sensed that the Council's orders had caused considerable strain to their friendship. "He is much better, Master. He's preparing to petition the Council to return to active duty."

"That is good news, indeed."

"Master Kenobi," called out a young Padawan who joined them from the Council's chambers. "The Council will see you and Padawan Fai now."

Immediately obeying, they followed the boy inside. Obi-Wan and Jaden stopped at the middle of the room and bowed in respect. As usual, the Masters of the High Council sat quietly, each releasing their curiosity, as well as their concerns, into the Force. Obi-Wan was well aware of the rising tensions in Core over the growing number of systems that were joining Count Dooku's faction. Several worlds had already abandoned their embassies on Coruscant and surrendered their pods in the Senate. The path to open conflict was becoming clearer with each passing day.

"Tell us what you discovered on Malastare, Obi-Wan," Mace Windu ordered.

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan dutifully responded. "Along with the security forces from Naboo, we captured the Mandalorian chieftain Amador. He later committed suicide."

"Were you able to question him before his untimely end?" Ki-Adi Mundi softly querried.

"He revealed that through the help of the bounty hunter Jango Fett, Valkin Ord, who _was_ the rightful Mandalore, had offered significant payment to every Mandalorian faction who joined him on his quest to retake the galaxy. They agreed and were on Ord's gunship prior to…" Obi-Wan swallowed hard. "Prior to Anakin Skywalker destroying the vessel."

"Tragic, his loss was," Master Yoda admitted, drooping his head down. "Uncertain, what this will mean for the galaxy."

Obi-Wan noticed Master Windu firing a bewildered glance at Yoda. A silent exchange occurred between them before Mace turned back in his direction. "Please continue with your report."

"Amador also said that he and the other chieftains had little direct contact with Ord himself. They received their orders either through Fett or Ord's advisor, Michaelis."

"And we know from your previous report of the incident that Fett escaped the explosion, but Michaelis didn't," Luminara Unduli stated.

"That's correct, Master." Obi-Wan responded. "In the times that he did encounter Ord, though, Amador made mention that he found it odd that Ord carried a lightsaber."

"A lightsaber?" Mundi asked incredulously.

"Yes, Master."

"Did _you_ ever see him wield one?" The soft-spoken Shaak Ti asked.

"No, Master." Obi-Wan dutifully responded.

_If only Amidala hadn't stopped me from helping Anakin…_

"But in my last conversation with the Naboo Queen," he continued, "she told me that Anakin Skywalker had defeated him in lightsaber combat before the explosion. Both Jaden and I sensed the taint of the dark side while onboard Ord's ship."

"It may be that Ord was one of the Sith Lords," Master Oppo Rancisis conjectured.

"Which would explain Skywalker's abrupt end," Depa Billaba proposed. "That is, if he really was the Chosen One to begin with."

"Hmm…" Yoda contemplated. "The dark side, growing it is. An end to the imbalance, Skywalker did not bring."

"I don't know what is harder to believe," Adi Gallia began. "That the Sith might be ignoring the rule of two, or that Skywalker was trained to use the Force by an ancient Sith Lord."

During his initial report after Anakin's death, Obi-Wan had been surprised by the Council's awareness of Tro's role in training Anakin. He didn't know how they had come about this knowledge. Stranger still, it appeared that they remained uninformed about his own secret tutelage of Anakin several years prior. "I sympathize with your concerns, Master. If I hadn't seen the Exile's positive influence on Anakin with my own eyes, I too wouldn't know what to think." Obi-Wan said with a wry grin. "Unfortunately, the point is moot. She too was lost."

"What if the Sith are growing in numbers?" Master Koon pondered aloud. "They could be aiding the Separatist movement."

"There's nothing that supports that claim," Ki-Adi Mundi retorted.

Concerned discussions occupied the room with a smattering of shouts. Master Windu pounded on his chair. "Order!"

"We are getting away from the subject," Saesee Tiin interjected when the room silenced.

"Agreed," admitted the newly promoted Pablo-Jill from the rear of the room. "And what is Padawan Fai's current progress on tracking Fett's ship?"

Obi-Wan noticed an irritated look on Jaden's face before he responded. "The device tracker was damaged during our escape."

"I'm well aware of that, Padawan." Pablo-Jill waved dismissively. "What I asked is what progress _have_ you made?"

Jaden's fists were turning white as he continued to squeeze them tightly. Obi-Wan placed his hand on his shoulder in an effort to help calm him. Master Jill had apparently been causing his student problems in his absence. "It will detect the signal from two parsecs away, but no more."

"That is not good enough!" Jill slammed his hand down on his chair.

"It's better than it was in the first place!" Jaden thundered back, his face was flushed.

"Master Jill," Mace Windu warned. "Young Jaden had been working diligently on the problem since his return from Naboo. I can assure you, if Padawan Fai indicates that the device has a limited scope, then we must trust his expertise."

Obi-Wan would really have to get to the bottom of these issues soon. "My Masters, may I suggest that the investigation be extended to apprehend Fett so we can obtain the truth? After all, we are confident that he was the one who planted the explosives during the Separatist debates here on Coruscant."

Master Yoda nervously rubbed his chin. "Dangerous ground, we are treading. Answers we need though. Return to the Xinthos Cluster, you and your Padawan must. Perhaps there, answers to our questions, you will find."

"We shall leave at once," Obi-Wan acknowledged as both he and Jaden bowed.

"May the Force be with you," Windu dismissed them.

Both Obi-Wan and Jaden turned to leave when they paused upon Yoda's summons. "Master Kenobi…a moment alone, may I have?"

"Of course," he agreed

Obi-Wan followed the aged Master out of the Council's chambers and into Yoda's private mediation chamber, much to the bewildered expressions of the Council, as well as Jaden. It was rare to be called away in open session and he figured that Master Yoda had good reason.

"Apologize first, I must, for the Council's behavior. Troubled times, these are."

Obi-Wan flashed him a smile. "I am not offended, Master."

"Before you leave, begin your mission in the archives, you will."

"Master?"

"Open access, temporarily, I will grant you." Yoda cryptically told him.

"To what end?"

"Known interactions, with Ord, other Jedi may have had." The diminutive Master suggested. "Learn who, and inform me at once."

Obi-Wan looked upon him curiously. "I will of course look into it. I don't understand, though, why this couldn't be discussed in open session."

Master Yoda released a grunted sigh. "Concerned, I am with what find, you may. Panic it may cause, if correct, my suspicions are. For the moment, between the two of us, this request will remain."

"Of course, Master." Obi-Wan turned to leave when Yoda stopped him. "Is there something else you require?"

"My sympathies, for the loss of Skywalker, you have. A friend to you, I know, he was," the wizened Jedi said quietly.

Obi-Wan swallowed hard. "I appreciate that, Master. Thank you."

"Never before, uncertain the Force, has felt." Yoda admitted. "Something large on the horizon, coming I sense. Be cautious on your journeys, Master Obi-Wan. A major role, you will play. Foreseen this, I have."

"If the Sith _are_ increasing their numbers," Obi-Wan started to say, "I think the whole Jedi Order will be playing a profound role in what will happen."

Yoda nodded. "May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan bowed, answering. "And with you, my Master."

As he hurried back through the Council's chambers and out towards the turbolift, Obi-Wan felt a knot in the pit of his stomach. Somehow, he too knew that the path ahead was not going to be pleasant. Then again, no one ever suggested that the life of a Jedi was an easy one.

In either case, Obi-Wan had a bad feeling about this.

_TBC-Thoughts, comments, suggestions are always welcomed!_


	3. Chapter 2: Positioning

_My thanks for the outpouring of support. I truly appreciate it! **Note: 10/20/08 Finally fixed the Word review errors from the document. It should definitely read better now. Sorry for the delay.**  
_

**The Summer Breeze: **Thank you very much. That was very kind of you to say!

**Ghostreaper181: **Yes, lots happening in our grand universe. As for Revan, I doubt he will come back, but later on we'll learn why he went down the way he did. Thanks so much for reading.

**Yurface9311: **Hopefully you won't be depressed for too much longer. Glad you are enjoying!

**General-Joseph-Dickson: **It typcially does ;).

**Naberrie Skylar: **Wow. I am truly humbled by your praise. You definitely made my day. No worries about the reviews. While I do admit that I like the 'pat on the back' as most writers do, I certainly don't get mad at my readers if they leave on intermittant messages. I am just glad you've continued to enjoy the series, as well as how I tell the stories. Hopefully this story will also keep you intrigued. Thrilled that are you are still reading!

**Flaming Man of Iron: **Thanks. I really appreciate that!

**Hewhoreaps: **Glad you liked the KOTOR details. There will be more about them as we continue. Thanks for reading!

**DigitalDreamn: **Thank you so much. Hope you enjoy this next installment.

**Raven E: **Thanks!

**Helen T: **Thanks so much. Glad you liked the 'return' of Ilianya. We'll definitely see more of her in this chapter. As for Yoda, keep those thoughts in mind as we continue. Hope you enjoy this next update. Thanks for reading!

**MoAngel: **All will be revealed shortly. Thanks for continuing on with the series. I'm glad to read that you are still finding it interesting.

**UberJedi: **Thank you so much. I was worried about having PT characters and KOTOR elements blending together so thank you. Hope you enjoy!

**Life on Rewind: **As for Anakin, we will see soon how his voyage backwards affected him. Thrilled that you found Padme's scene believable. I could see her being devestated by his loss, but also knowing that she had to continue on. Time will tell how and when Anakin returns home. Thanks so much for reading!

**Piano-Fingers: **Thanks so much and welcome to this thread. Hope you continue to enjoy this story as much as the last one. Thanks for reading!

* * *

The _little bug_ was becoming a serious problem.

A few days after Padmé's conversation with Cordé in her bedroom, her cousin had to be rushed to the healer's ward with severe dehydration. Several of Queen Amidala's other handmaidens, as well as the majority of the Royal Court and Parliament, remained at their homes sick. Reports from every major province were flooding in with staggering accounts of new cases of this mysterious illness. Every time Padmé coughed, she'd race to the medical droid to take her vitals. But as always, she was free of the disease.

Her own paranoia, though, was getting to her.

Capitulating to the strong urging of her remaining advisers, Padmé remained sequestered in her Palace office, keeping vigilant watch on any new information coming from the Health Ministry. The news was not good. Numerous deaths were being reported. Not only were the very young and the aged dying, but normal, healthy adults were also succumbing to the affliction. Padmé requested help from the Republic. But, in their typical bureaucratic nature, the only aid they could offer render was several weeks away. By then, there might not anyone left on Naboo, save the Gungans who appeared immune to the disease.

A knock on her office door roused Padmé from her worries. "Enter."

The former handmaiden, now head of Naboo's Ministry of Health, Yané Minterarre, dashed inside. "Am I disturbing you, Your Majesty?"

"Not at all. What news do you have?"

Yané flashed a tired smile as she took the only seat set in front of Padmé's desk. "After several sleepless nights, my staff and I have identified the cause of the illness."

"What is it?" Padmé excitedly asked.

"It is Tolian flu, Your Majesty?"

She scrunched her face. "I've never heard it."

"That's not surprising," Yané replied grimly. "It has been used as a bioweapon in the past. It was responsible for the decimation ofn the Tellen Four population."

Realization then dawned on Padmé. "The Trade Federation."

Yané dipped her head. "They've probably had craft releasing the virus in our atmosphere for weeks now."

"Is there a cure?"

"There is," Yané slowly began. "But that is even more complicated."

"Explain."

The Minister of Health shifted nervously in her seat. "The remaining inhabitants of Tellen Four are the only ones in possession of the antiviral, but they are extremely xenophobic. They do have one major association with the Republic, but..."

"But what?"

Yané released a deep sigh. "They are in league with the Trade Federation, Your Majesty."

Amidala reclined into her chair, forming a steeple with her hands. "It seems that our good friend the Viceroy wants to exterminate us without firing a blaster."

"It appears so, Your Highness" Yané replied, stifling a cough.

Her options were becoming fewer by the moment. Padmé would need to do something soon. The people were suffering, dying. She had to act. "How long before the entire planet becomes infected?"

Yané quickly pulled out her datapad and entered in some figures. "By my estimates, within four days most, if not all, will be suffering some effects of the disease. Of course, it depends on one's individual genetic makeup." She then flashed Padmé a dour look. "It is just a matter of time though, Your Majesty."

"I see," Amidala replied, as she rocked in her chair. "And you've learned nothing from my blood sample?"

Her former handmaiden's discomfort grew even more noticeable. "I must admit that I am…. baffled as to why you aren't suffering any adverse effects."

"Surely I cannot be the only one?"

Yané shrugged, casting her eyes downward. "There are a few…but I have not been able to obtain any blood or genetic samples. Plus," she said, sighing in defeat, "most of my staff are either in the infirmary or sick at home. Even if we had months to run every possible analysis, we may never figure it out."

"I see," Amidala said, attempting not to sound perturbed by her the news. Righting herself, she asked, "Is there anything we can do to slow the disease progression?"

Yané tiredly shook her head as her eyes drooped downward. "We can make those infected more comfortable. Otherwise, there's not much else."

"Thank you for the information, Yané." Padmé tried to sound upbeat. "I will consult what's left of the Royal Court and render my decision soon."

The Health Minister offered a faint smile. Bowing out of respect, she again stifled another cough. "May the spirits save us, Your Majesty."

Padmé nodded pensively as Yané left her office. When she was alone, she hunched over in her chair, grasping mounds of hair as she rocked back and forth to comfort herself. Governor Bibble and General Panaka were the only remaining members of the Royal Court who were not sick. Having to cover for their subordinates from around the planet, they were unavailable to render her immediate counsel. Ultimately, any the decision would be hers to make alone.

A military response was no longer viable. Also, she knew well that the Trade Federation's idea of diplomacy was the unconditional control of Naboo's vast natural resources. In the end, their greed was the true source of their constant continued transgressions. Or, it could be as simple as revenge.

_This might be only about eliminating me._

Padmé had never forgotten the angered stares of Gunray and his associates when the Jedi hauled them off to Coruscant after the liberation. She had seen the piercing glares again duringit again on Coruscant at the Viceroy's trial. What if this current situation was an attempt to soothe Gunray's bruised pride? Perhaps Amidala could give them what they wanted and save Naboo from annihilation. Reaching over to her com panel, Padmé opened the channel to her last remaining healthy handmaiden. "Eirtaé?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"I need you to get through to the Federation's flagship. I must speak with Viceroy Gunray at once."

"Majesty?" Eirtaé responded in pure astonishment.

"Please do as I ask," Padmé gently cajoled. "It may be our only chance."

After a brief pause, the handmaiden capitulated. "I will see to it immediately."

Padmé closed the channel and again reclined into her chair. If she was correct in her assumptions, she might very well see Anakin much sooner than she had previously considered. Besides, one life for millions was more than an acceptable sacrifice. Hopefully, she hadn't acted too late.

* * *

The Jedi Council was ominously silent.

Padawan Ferus Olin stood alone at the center of the room as while the Order's most revered Masters examined his request, as well as his thehis state of being. He had spent the last few months in exhaustive rehabilitation of his limbs, which had been damaged during his confrontation with the renegade Dahlia. The healers had warned him that he would never regain their full use. But, Ferus had proved them wrong and had worked himself back into shape.

Not only did he wish to return to active duty, but also he had another request that only the Council could make a reality.

"Strange, this request is," the diminutive Yoda pointed out. "Troublesome, also."

"Have you spoken with your Master about this?" Mace Windu stoically questioned.

Ferus shrugged raised then dropped his shoulders. "Not directly, Master. Besides, she is rarely here these days, which precludes any meaningful interaction."

"Your training, up until the incident, had been impeccable," stated Master Ki-Adi Mundi. "You even said yourself that Master Tachi was an exceptional instructor."

"That is correct, Master." Ferus responded severely. "But as you indicated, things have changed."

"The Council does not look favorably upon a Padawan requesting a new Master," Luminara Unduli coldly informed him. "Not unless there is just cause."

"Is there, Padawan Olin?" Windu asked, his expression unreadable.

Ferus hesitated as flashes of good memories with Master Siri flooded into his thoughts. True, she had always been there for him and had taught him well. Yet, what happened after Dahlia's arrival, nothing could repair the rift. "I believe my Master's actions leading up to and after Dahlia's betrayal is cause enough."

"You are out of order!" shouted Master Pablo-Jill.

"Perhaps," interjected Shaak Ti. "Still, he has a valid concern. If we value the continue propagation of the Code amongst our younger members, can we allow a Master who has blatantly ignored it to continue to teach without our intercession?"

"Perfect, we are not, Master Ti." Yoda kindly rebuked. "A lifetime of work, to follow the Code, takes it does. Mistakes, we have all made."

"Be that as it may, Master Yoda." Pablo-Jill said in an irritated tone of voice. "The fact remains that young Ferus may be in need of more Code-conscious conscientious Master."

Adi Gallia fired an angered look across the chambers. "I will personally vouch for Siri Tachi's adherence to the Code, as well as her effectiveness as Ferus' Master."

A smattering of arguments broke out in response. Ferus remained silent, but inwardly gleeful. He may very well not get what he wanted, but it did bring him immeasurable satisfaction. He alone had caused a serious disruption amongst the Jedi's greatest. Was it possible that they were not as omniscient as every youngling and padawan was taught since birth to believe? Was it possible that Chancellor Palpatine's insights were not as off base as Ferus had previously considered?

He was brought back to the moment by the steady tapping of Master Yoda's gimer stick against the floor. The wizened Jedi rose from his chair. "Unbecoming, these arguments, for Masters are. A mistake, Master Tachi made. Amends, currently making, she is. Warrant removal as Ferus' Master, her actions, does not. I suggest that, allowed back to duty, young Ferus should be. Watch, we will, his growth with Master Siri as his teacher."

"I second the recommendation," Adi Gallia added.

"All in favor?" Windu asked.

The majority of the Council agreed with the notable exceptions of Pablo-Jill and Ki-Adi Mundi. "The motion carries," Windu announced. Turning towards Ferus, he added, "Do not let your disappointment over the Council's decision to distract you from your path."

"I…. understand,' Ferus acknowledged begrudgingly

"May the Force be with you," Master Yoda dismissed him.

After shooting a dark stare at the other Council members, Ferus slowly bowed. "And with you, my Masters. Thank you for the opportunity to speak with me." He spun on his heel and left the room feeling only a little put out. Ferus had walked into the Council chamber knowing that his request had little, if any, chance of approval. If nothing else, he may have secured some sympathy votes in case any future problems arose during his trials to knighthood.

As Chancellor Palpatine preached, he would have to plan for every contingency.

* * *

Anakin crossed his arms as he wiggled in the pilot's chair, trying to find a more comfortable spot. After relinquishing his job, he had joined Ilianya aboard her freighter. They were currently en route to in which they made way for Dantooine. It was the site of a once thriving Jedi enclave, which had been abandoned after Malak laid waste to the planet. More importantly, it was the site location of an older Infinity Gate, meaning the coven witches may not be watching it as closely.

Still, there was the potential for trouble.

Tro had finally returned to the cockpit with her disguise removed and looking more like the person he knew. Indeed, she had aged since the last time he saw her. And yet, it suited her well. Anakin had always mused that her features never matched the wisdom that shown in her eyes. She also seemed happier than he had ever seen her. Taking a quick look at the navicomputer, Ilianya plopped herself into the co-pilot's chair and relaxed.

For the next several hours, Ilianya regaled Anakin with the story of how she had been returned to a time just prior to the Mandalorian wars. Although the entire Republic was under the threat of war, she recalled that several worlds beyond the Rim had remained unaffected. It was there that Ilianya decided to live out her life in peace. She had found a small village where she worked as a hired hand aboard a fishing trawler. Ilianya said that she had loved the sea as a child and it was a perfect place to live out her remaining days—away from the eyes of history.

Anakin suspected there was more to her story, but didn't press her further.

"It was there when I first sensed your arrival almost a year ago."

Anakin leaned over his chair, unable to hide his frustration. "Why didn't you come for me sooner?"

"I wasn't sure it was you at first," she responded with a wry grin. "It took some deep meditations to learn it was truly you." Arching an eyebrow, she continued. "Besides, you weren't exactly easy to find. I almost had to enlist the aid of some bounty hunters I knew."

"I supposed that had something to do with me hiding my presence," Anakin chuckled.

Ilianya folded her arms. "I think I might have taught you _too _well." She shifted in the co-pilot's seat. "Still, it probably saved your life in the long run. The Jedi at this time would not have taken well to you."

"In any time period, the feeling is mutual," Anakin joked. He turned his gazed from her, over to the viewscreen. "It is much different to see the damage caused by the Sith, than to just read about it."

Ilianya's expression noticeably fell as. Anakin realized that she had been responsible for a considerable part of the destruction. He hadn't meant to remind her of previous misdeeds. "I suppose my…penance…… will never truly end until I'm dead."

"The Force forgave you," Anakin observed, cocking his head to one side. "Why can't you forgive yourself?"

"Easier said than done, Chosen One," she snapped in reply.

"Why else would the Force bring you here but to live the rest of your life in peace?" he challenged further, undeterred by her irritated glare..

"Believe me, if I could see her again, I would ask her the exact same thing." Ilianya admitted before turning to face the viewscreen.

"I still don't understand why she won't appear to either of us," Anakin wondered aloud.

"Oh, I'm sure she has her reasons." Ilianya spat in reply.

He was going to offer his many conjectures when the red light on the navicomputer began to flash. Anakin leaned up and activated the screen. "Looks like we are coming up on Dantooine."

"Take us out of hyperspace," She she ordered.

The freighter lurched backwards as it returned to real space. Before them, the greenish blue orb of Dantooine hovered nearby. Moving closer to the planet, Anakin noticed enormous craters littered across the surface caused by a massive aerial bombardment. It would have been a miracle for anything or anyone to survive such an onslaught. He couldn't help wondering who in their right minds would do such a thing.

Anakin turned to Tro, who continued to stare blankly at the viewscreen. "Darth Malak did this," She said flatly.

"Malak?" he repeated.

Ilianya dipped her head forward. "He was willing to destroy the entire planet to get to Revan." Shifting to face Anakin, she added, "That is the true testament of a Sith's resolve. Eons could pass and the Republic could come and go, but that one immutable fact will always remain constant." Leaning towards him, she advised, "Never forget that Anakin. The Sith will do _anything_ to achieve their ultimate objective. Those who underestimate their resolve, rarely live to make that mistake again."

Anakin nodded in agreement, unsure whether she was imparting advice to him or lamenting her own failures. In either case, he had to only look up at the devastation to know her warning was well founded. Valkin Ord, who he was convinced was not a true Sith, had constructed that monstrosity to do far worse. The ominous feelings of the future only emboldened his belief that this was only the beginning of things to come.

_i have to return home._

Drawing near to the surface, Ilianya pointed to an area at the corner of the navicomputer's map. "Take us there, but don't go too fast. We don't want to draw any unwanted attention."

Anakin complied, steering the bulky freighter over the rolling hills and barren meadows until they reached a large stone structure that appeared to rise from the ground. He circled the area, making sure there were no prying eyes until he found a suitable landing spot. Tro instantly rose to her feet and opened a compartment where she pulled out her lightsaber.

Grinning, Anakin reached down, unclipping and handing her the lightsaber that he found on Korriban. "I think you lost something."

She chuckled as she turned the weapon over in her hand. "I can't believe you found it."

"Came in useful when I confronted Ord," Anakin turned away as pushed aside the events leading to his exile into the past.

She smiled in thanks. To his surprise, she did not press him further about what had happened. Ilianya was about to leave when she stopped in mid-step. "Two things before we go. First, the gate will not work in the way you remember. I suspect that when you opened it to get here, you were nowhere near a portal." Anakin nodded affirmatively. "You will therefore need to focus on your time in history while I manipulate the gate's energy field.."

"What does that mean?"

Ilianya released a cryptic smile. "The coven has known for millennia that the gate can be used to travel through time, but it wasn't a precise thing. Often times, witches who attempted it were never seen or heard from again. Which is why I have to regulate the gate's power with the Force in order to get you near to the time when you left."

"Are you saying that I might not arrive exactly at the same moment I left?" Anakin worriedly asked.

"A few years difference is better than your current situation, is it not?" she retorted.

"Fair enough," he acquiesced. "And the second thing?"

"Ah yes," she said, snapping her fingers. "When you get back, on the datapad I left for you, go to the third set of coordinates. There you will find something that, although it can be quite annoying at time, it excels in its ability to watch your back." Ilianya reached back into the compartment, revealing a small droid motivator. "Teethree should be able to help you install it."

Anakin scrunched his forehead as he tried to recall where that was but then realized something important. "You aren't coming with me?"

Ilianya amusedly smirked and reached over to touch the side of his arm. "I have to stay behind so you can get through. Besides, I don't belong there anymore."

"But there is so much more that I can learn from you," Anakin urged. "I need more training."

"Already know what you need, my friend. " Her smile grew larger. "I greatly suspect that your time here has filled in some of those rough spots."

"I will miss you."

Tro chuckled and dramatically shrugged. "Let's get going, Chosen One. You have a grand destiny awaiting you."

* * *

The Jedi Archive was always quiet.

Obi-Wan mused that everyone, from Masters to younglings alike, feared the menacing scowl of the venerable librarian Jocasta Nu. Even he found himself stiffening as they entered the library and sought an empty terminal. The hairs on the back of his neck rose when he heard the cagey voice call out his name.

"Master Kenobi."

"Mistress Nu," he responded with a slight bow of his head.

She seemed to scrutinize him before his Padawan smiled at her in delight. "It is agreeable to see you again, Mistress Nu."

To Obi-Wan's shock, Nu actually smiled back. He actually didn't think she had been born with that ability. "And you as well, Jaden. You've been away for far too long."

Obi-Wan then recalled that Jaden, when apprenticed to the Order's foremost scholar, the late Master Yaddle, had spent most of his time in the archives. Perhaps his close association with the formidable Nu would make their task go by much more smoothly? Before he could offer his request, Nu motioned for them to follow her into her office. They filled past the rows of holobooks to a room next to the staircase.

"Master Yoda asked that you complete your task in private." Nu glared at Obi-Wan. "You are to only look at what you are charged with searching for…nothing else, understood?."

"Of course, Mistress Nu."

With that, she quickly departed as several padawans were heading over to ask her for help. Obi-Wan pointed at the chair in front of Nu's terminal. "Shall we?"

Jaden hurried over and activated the screen. "I still don't understand all the cloak and dagger, Master."

"Hopefully, the records search will provide some answers."

Jaden shrugged in uncertainty. "Where should we start?"

"Go through all the official records and personal logs. See if anybody had an interaction with Valkin Ord or his family."

Jaden complied as he fingers danced across the keyboard. After a moment, he muttered, "Oh dear."

"What is it?"

"You'd better hear this," he suggested, rising from his seat.

Obi-Wan sat down and read the information. It was an audio recording of Qui-Gon's personal logs as a padawan. Obi-Wan hit play and heard his former Master's teenaged voice.

_Master Dooku and I have been ordered to the Outer Rim to help resolve a dispute between two warring factions. No doubt we are going to the Ord family home beyond the Outer Rim as they are the principal arms dealers for that section of the galaxy. Master Dooku has known them for years, as he is a close friend with Lord Ord himself. Meanwhile, his son Valkin and I have become friends during our frequent interactions. He is very curious about the Jedi, but especially the Force itself. He has some uncanny abilities…If only we were allowed to teach him more than the basics. I suppose there is the Code to keep in mind. I'm certain if Valkin had been raised in the Temple, he would have become a great Jedi Knight. Still, he has enough to contend with since his family has kept hidden their Mandalorian heritage. Master Dooku said it was a business tactic. I believe that they are ashamed of their people's many transgressions against the Republic. On our current mission…_

Obi-Wan allowed the recording to continue, but he had heard more than enough. Sar Dooku was one of Master Yoda's last padawans. Somehow, the Grand Master must have known of Dooku's previous association with the Ord family. A cold chill suddenly ran down Obi-Wan's back as he looked over at Jaden..

"Could it be that Ord learned the dark side from Count Dooku?" Jaden finally voiced what Obi-Wan was thinking. "He could have fallen to the dark side himself."

"That's not possible." Obi-Wan responded. "_Master _Dooku was one of the most respected Jedi of his time. Although he was quite the maverick, he was responsible for singlehandedly keeping the peace in the Outer Rim. He only left the Order because of his political idealism."

"But look at the facts, Master." Jaden implored. "We both sensed the presence of the dark side onboard the gunship and we know that Skywalker fought Ord in a lightsaber battle. Where else could have learned those abilities, but from Dooku?"

"Perhaps it was the Sith, not Dooku."

"Or what if the Sith are using Dooku?" Jaden suggested. "He has become a considerably important political figure."

"That is…possible." Obi-wan admitted while nervously stroking his beard.

"No wonder Master Yoda was concerned with secrecy," he pointed out. "The Council would be in an uproar."

"However," Obi-Wan began. "There is a big piece of the puzzle missing. Despite their friendship, there is no evidence of any interaction between the Ord and Dooku since Qui-Gon's last log"

"Perhaps not here, Master."

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan quizzically asked.

"Now that the Xinthos castle is unoccupied, we could access Valkin's records. I know I could break into his system since we wouldn't have to worry about security this time."

Obi-Wan bobbed his head as he considered Jaden's request. "That will have to be a secondary mission. Our main task is to locate Jango Fett and bring him back to Coruscant for questioning."

"I think they are one in the same, Master." Jaden said brashly. "Why else would Master Yoda want us specifically to gather this information?"

"Good point, "Obi-Wan admitted. "Nevertheless, we have a job to do. Go to the main hangar and prepare our ship for departure. I will join you shortly."

"Yes, Master."

Once he was alone, Obi-Wan opened a private com channel with Master Yoda. He waited several moments before the green alien appeared. "News you have found, Master Obi-Wan."

"I believe so, yes."

"Free to speak, you can."

Obi-Wan released a deep sigh. "We found an old log from Master Qui-Gon indicating an association between Sar Dooku and the Ord family."

"Suspect this, I did. Go on."

"We also learned that Dooku knew that the Ords were Mandalorians and that Valkin Ord had a rudimentary knowledge of the Force."

"Hmmm…" Yoda groaned as he thought. "If minimal skills he had, easy to corrupt, he might have been."

"Jaden seems to think that the Sith are involved. Either they learned of Valkin on their own…or…. they are manipulating Count Dooku who, in turn, taught the dark side to Ord."

"Reasonable assumptions, they are. Concerned for Sar Dooku, I have been for years. Cautious you must be, if face him you do. Powerful, is he." Master Yoda then sagged on his gimer stick. "Meditate on this, I will. Continue with your mission, Obi-Wan. Learn all that you can. May the Force be with you."

"And with you, Master Yoda."

Obi-Wan slouched into the chair as the diminutive Master's image disappeared from sight. This mission was already becoming more complicated and they hadn't even left the Temple. He feared what he and Jaden might find at the Ord castle.

* * *

Palpatine, Supreme Chancellor of the Republic and Dark Lord of the Sith, stood silently in front of the large bay window in his office. He allowed the currents of the Force to enter his conscious mind as he waited for his apprentice to make contact. Palpatine could not help but feel elated. He could sense the fear, the anger and the despair, which were building throughout the galaxy. His plans were succeeding.

The time was coming when he could finally reveal himself.

But, first things first.

"You called on me, My Lord?"

Palpatine turned to see a two-foot facsimile of Count Dooku bowing in reference on his desk. "What have you heard from our friends with from the Trade Federation?"

Dooku noticeably swallowed. "They are being elusive as to their current whereabouts. My sources report though that Gunray is overseeing the blockade of the Chommell Sector."

"Those fools are going to start the war prematurely," Palpatine said, snugly crossing his arms against his chest. "And the Senate must not yet learn of the clones"

"What would you have me do, my Lord?" Dooku asked respectfully.

"It is time to officially extend an offer to the Trade Federation to join the Separatist cause," Palpatine suggested. "Once you get them under control, have them remain where they are, but they must not engage the Naboo until we are ready."

"I will see to it at once, my Lord."

Palpatine was left to his ruminations. He was not about to leave anything to chance, especially since he was so close to achieving his goals. He would not allow the imbecilic Gunray to do anything to derail his years of careful scheming. As always, Palpatine had his contingencies. Flipping open the com once again, he entered a short, but familiar sequence. A few seconds later, another image appeared on his desk.

"What is your bidding, my Master?" The dark-haired Dahlia asked.

"My loyal servant, I want you to travel to Naboo and infiltrate the Trade Federation's flagship, " Palpatine ordered. "Do nothing, but keep watch on the Viceroy. If he doesn't agree to Lord Tyranus' demands, kill him immediately."

The young woman noticeably flinched prior to bowing once more. "I shall see to it at once, my Lord."

He was so close.

The galaxy was almost his.

_TBC-Thoughts, Comments, Suggestions or high five's are always welcomed!_


	4. Chapter 3: Destinations

_Thanks so much for all the wonderful comments. I truly appreciate them!_

**LordTarr: **Thank you so much for taking the time to read both of the previous stories. I'm glad you've enjoyed them!

**Ghostreaper181: **Heh. I thought it was a funny joke. Well, knowing Padme as we do, she tends to care more about others than herself. As for the Jedi, I wouldn't blame the Force for their stupidity. They certainly have their 'perspective' on things. We shall see how the continue to behave. Thanks so much for reading!

**Seth: **I'm glad to see you found your way here. I hope you continue to enjoy the stories as the series presses on. Thanks for reading!

**Mouse: **Thank you for being a long time admirer. I really appreciate it. Thrilled you liked the KOTOR blended into the PT universe. I was worried how it would be accepted. Thanks a bunch for reading!

**Piano-fingers: **Thanks for the high5. Made my day. Happy you are still enjoying!

**Yurface9311: **Your high 10 made me smile :). Thanks so much! As for Tro, I sincerely doubt we've seen the last of her.

**Mo Angel: **Well, if it is a ruse, I wouldn't exactly say yea or nay ;). Hopefully this chapter will shed some light on your questions. Thanks for reading!

**Hewhoreaps: **The Force definitely has a reason for everything. All shall be revealed soon. As for Padme, I think genetics are on her side in reference to this virus, but she does have something else going for her, which will come out later in the story. Thanks for reading!

**GP: **All the Force knows ;).

**UberJedi: **Glad to know you were excited by the update. Hope you enjoy this next installement. Thanks for reading!

**Mlhkvh5: **Thank you so very much. Hope you like this next chapter. Thanks for reading!

**HelenT: **Thanks a bunch for the wonderfully kind comments. I definitely like to try to keep things interesting so hopefully there will be more surprises in store. Lots of questions which will be answered soon. Thank you very much for reading. Hope you enjoy!

**DigitalDreamn: **Heh. Enjoyed your unintentional pun. Knowing Padme, she is thinking about everyone except herself. Thanks for reading!

**The Summer Breeze: **I appreciate the kind comments. They do a writer good ;). Lots of possibilities. Hopefully this chapter will go a ways to answering some of them.

**ILDV: **Thanks!

**General-Joseph-Dickson: **Very good point. Whether he admits it or not, I'm sure he is sweating things. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Victory was well within reach.

Nute Gunray stood anxiously near the holoviewer in his stateroom, watching with eager anticipation the grim prognostications offered by the Naboo's Ministry of Health. He was amazed at how rapidly the virus he obtained from Tellen Four had worked. They had anticipated it could possibly take a year before the Naboo's resistance was weakened enough before they could invade. Yet in two months, the entire population of Naboo was too ill to fight, and there was little chance that they would muster any resistance. He would be able to take Naboo without any losses and would add to his already substantial wealth.

He was so close that he could taste the sweet nectar of triumph.

Still, Nute kept his composure. He would not allow arrogance to get in the way of this victory. This time, he would see it to the very end before bursting into celebration. Besides, this was only the first stage in his elaborate plans to siege more resources and wealth for the Trade Federation. His goal was to amass so much power, that it would catapult him beyond the reach of the law. When that day did come, he would then have his revenge.

"Viceroy?"

Gunray turned around to see the hologram of his most trusted adviser, Rune Hakko, appear over his com station. He ambled over to accept the transmission. "What is it?"

"Incoming priority message." Hakko hesitated. "It is Count Dooku."

Nute jolted straight up at mention of the Separatist leader. "Transfer the message down here."

The tall facsimile of Sar Dooku quickly replaced Rune's image. The grey haired former Jedi swiftly bowed upon making eye contact with Gunray. "Viceroy, I trust that I am not disturbing you."

"Not at all, Count Dooku. To what do I owe this honor?"

"Actually, Viceroy." Dooku began, straightening to his full height. "I have a proposal for you."

Gunray released a greedy smirk. "You have my attention."

"It was your suggestion in the first place that provoked me to unite the disgruntled worlds of the Outer Rim under one banner," Dooku reminded him. "I've received assurances from the Techno Union that they will pledge their support to our cause. It would give us an army greater than anything seen in over a millennia."

"That is truly impressive." Gunray praised aloud. Inwardly, he was concerned with want Dooku actually wanted. When he and Rune proposed their suggestion to the former Jedi almost ten years ago, he had been more interested in finding the phantom Darth Sidious than seceding from the Republic.

_Dooku and his group did possess considerable clout. _

_He'd be a fool not to listen._

"It would of course be the grandest army if the Trade Federation were also to commit to our cause," Dooku suggested. "With our combined forces, the Jedi would be no match. We could then force the Senate to adhere to our wishes."

"While I appreciate the offer," Gunray began carefully, "our current ventures must take precedence."

"Did I forget to add that should you agree to commit your vast resources, I will give you the one thing you've wanted?"

The Viceroy blinked several times, pondering what exactly he wanted most. There were many things he wanted with varying degrees of desire. "Which would be?"

"The identity of the one who betrayed you…Darth Sidious."

Gunray felt every one of his muscles lock at the mention of the Sith Lord. If it was possible, he hated Sidious even more than the infuriating Queen Amidala. Did Dooku actually succeed in his task? "You mean….you found him?"

"In a matter of speaking," Dooku replied cryptically "And he is quite powerful, just as you suggested."

"Well…who is he?"

The former Jedi chuckled and shook his head. "For reasons that I am sure you can appreciate, I cannot tell you until well after our plans are in motion. In the meantime, I am prepared to make you my chief lieutenant, which I promise will be very…lucrative."

"_How_ lucrative?" Gunray greedily demanded.

"Let us just say that anything you'd obtain from taking Naboo by force would pale in comparison."

The Viceroy nervously rubbed his chin. Too often when something seemed too good to be true, it was. Still, he had virtually nothing to lose and everything to gain. "What would be required of us, should we accept?"

"Aside from your vast army, your complete loyalty, of course."

"And?" Gunray bravely pushed, sensing that the enigmatic Dooku had another, more binding condition.

He calmly clasped his hands together. "Only a single request."

"Which is?"

"That you cease all hostilities against the Naboo. Our plans are at a critical juncture and we cannot risk having the Republic intervene before we are prepared."

'I'm afraid that _our _plans are already underway, Count. However, I will pledge that any spoils we…. obtain from Naboo will be shared equally with the other Separatists."

"A noble gesture," Dooku praised as he folded his arms together. "I will take your suggestion to the others. I ask, before any impending attack though, to keep us aware of your intentions. We wouldn't want anything unfortunate to happen out of confusion."

"Of course not, Count Dooku."

"Then it is settled," Dooku said, sounding deeply satisfied with the terms of their agreement. "I will contact you shortly with the coordinates of our next meeting."

"I look forward to it," Gunray acknowledged as Dooku's image disappeared.

Deactivating the com, the Viceroy returned to his spot in front of the holoviewer. More deaths were being reported on Naboo. Should the Naboo plead for help, he would, of course, be ready to respond. By the time though the Republic or the Jedi became aware of their actions, they would have no choice but to accept the Trade Federation's control of the system.

Nute Gunray was well on his way to getting _everything_.

* * *

Joaquin Mar found sobriety a nuisance.

Since Ord's attack on Naboo plus his many private dialogs with the Supreme Chancellor, he had given up his free-living lifestyle to try to enact change in the Senate. Being nearly blown to bits had reinvigorated his civic desires. The past two months though had been the most stressful in his life. Aside from the endless debates with his usual political opponents, Mar was also receiving flak from the other Alliance members who were vehemently opposed to the creation of a Grand Army of the Republic.

With the rising threat of succession by the Outer Rim worlds aligned with Count Dooku, as well as the blockade of the Chommell System by the Trade Federation, he could not understand how their allies were against strengthening the Republic. Even the Jedi, with their mystical powers, had their limitations. The Senate needed to do something and soon. Yet, in their typical bureaucratic fashion, his case had been relegated to a committee where it was posed to die a slow, silent death.

That though was the least of his problems.

Joaquin had nearly been booed out of his Senate pod when he relayed his harrowing tale of escaping the Trade Federation blockade to reach Coruscant. Only Chancellor Palpatine publicly supported him, but despite his clout, Mar had won over only a few non influential supporters. Now that Naboo stood at the brink of another occupation, he was reduced to arguing about fine points of procedures with their supposed allies. .

_Perhaps their beloved democracy no longer worked?_

Relaxing into the comfortable sofa in Senator Bail Organa's senate office, Mar glanced at the other members of the Alliance. Since he had been out of communications with the Queen for the past several days, he reasoned that the Trade Federation had tightened their grip on his homeworld. The Naboo were in desperate need of help.

"While I can sympathize with your plight, Senator Mar, until we know what exactly is happening on Naboo, we cannot act hastily." Organa declared.

"Isn't it apparent?" Mar asked with an astounded tone of voice. "The Trade Federation means to take Naboo again by force."

"They have stayed out of your planetary system, so far," Senator Aak of Malastare pointed out. "It could be that the communications loss is due to equipment failure rather than anything the Federation is doing."

"I would have to disagree," Ambassador Matin of Mon Calamari spoke up. "The Naboo were quick to come to our aid when we were accused of collusion. How could we not respond?"

"I concur. We should act immediately," implored Queen Tatianya of Onderon. "Our agreement calls for nothing less."

Bail Organa jumped to his feet and began to pace fretfully. "There is already too much tension in the Senate especially now that the Techno Union has joined the Separatist cause." Turning towards the others, he pointed out, "While I agree that we should act, sending our ships across the Republic and into the Mid-Rim, I fear, will provoke the Separatists into open conflict."

"So…you will do nothing and let my people be subjugated into slavery?!" Mar shouted, pounding his fist onto the small table next to his seat.

"No, that is not what I am suggesting," insisted Organa after glaring at him wordless for several tense moments. "The Alliance _will_ help. But we must be cautious in _how _we choose to respond."

"The longer we sit here and debate," Mar said, sternly looking at the others, "the more chance the Federation is landing its invasion fleet right now."

The normally soft-spoken Queen Tatianya rose up from her seat. "What if we announce in the Senate that we are sending relief aid to the Naboo, since obviously their commerce has been interrupted?" She paused, glancing about. "We would even dispatch an official communiqué to the Trade Federation, informing them of our charitable intent."

"But they could end up firing on our ships," Senator Aak worried aloud. "Mere transport vessels couldn't withstand the Federation's firepower."

"Then that would be sufficent evidence of their true intent," the Queen grinned mischievously. "Besides, we wouldn't be sending ordinary transports with minimal defenses. They would be well armed, given the situation."

A nervous smile finally broke through Bail's features. "That would be the most prudent thing to do. And, we could see firsthand what the Trade Federation is up to."

"This is great," Mar began, his momentary levity quickly disappearing. "But, most in the Senate would view your support as only natural, given our association. We would have to enlist the aid of a neutral world to give our claim validity."

"Whom did you have in mind?" Organa queried.

Joaquin thought for a moment. Most in the Senate had their own issues to contend with. Usually, most senators were unwilling to be dragged into conflicts that didn't involve they or their worlds. There was very little altruism left under the Senate Rotunda. A task of this nature would need somebody with, not only a decent planetary military, but also a more than a fair amount of bravado.

They needed someone the Senate respected, even if it was begrudgingly.

Mar couldn't help chortling as the one person who came to mind suddenly dawned upon him. Turning towards Bail Organa, he suggested. "I think it is time that we cash in an old favor from our friend...the honorable Senator from Corellia."

* * *

Endless searching.

Jedi Knight Siri Tachi, disguised as a mercenary, strode the streets of the Coruscanti underworld with a singular goal. For years, she had searched, hoping to find the lost child Dahlia. She had felt tremendous guilt for not saving her from the terrors of slavery. For years, Siri had tortured herself over her failure. Presently, through a twist of fate, Siri was charged with finding Dahlia in order to bring her to justice.

_Or was it revenge?_

The past two months had yielded very little. A few rumors here and there, but nothing concrete. Siri had decided after her last report of failure that she would not return to the Temple until she had a firm lead to track. After several weeks of going nowhere, she was starting to rethink that decision. However, a glint of hope came in the form of a Rodian merchant she encountered distributing exotic and illegal weapons. He wouldn't speak to her there in front of his buyers, but indicated that he might know something.

Of course, his information would come at a price.

Desperate for answers, Siri agreed to meet the Rodian called Gawmp at one of the many shady nightclubs in the underworld. Except during her time with the slaver Krayn, she had never seen such a hive of treachery. Down here, most would sell their own mother for either a deathstick or an illegally modified weapon. There was nothing redeeming about anyone she had met, and the honest truth was that none of them wanted to be saved. This was their reality, and they had no concerns with the other existence that resided on the surface.

_It was no wonder that the Jedi turned a blind eye. _

Finding a table that would allow her to keep her surroundings in plain sight, Siri placed her drink down on the table and waited. She reached into her jacket pocket to make sure she had the credits well within reach. Hopefully ten thousand would be enough. If not, Siri hoped that Gawmp was susceptible to a mind trick. Taking a sip of her drink, she glanced out at the dance floor where humans and aliens alike were attempting to move to the near deafening music.

The club itself was small, rectangular shaped with an oval bar in the middle, serving drinks. The stench in this place was nearly overwhelming as many non-human species became rather rank when they exerted themselves. In the dark corners, there were beings engaged upon activities that Siri would prefer not to know about. It seemed that the adage was true down here: everything was for sale.

A shift in the Force made Siri's eyes dart to the club's entrance. To her amazement, her contact had arrived and was on time. She slightly stood up, waving the Rodian over to the table. Gawmp, surprisingly, had mannerisms much like a human. Most aliens usually tried to maintain their differences, but this one seemed to have wanted to assimilate. Perhaps it was good for business?

"I greet you," he addressed her formally.

"Thank you for coming," Siri replied, motioning for him to sit.

Gawmp complied. "Did you bring the money?"

Siri furrowed her brow. "We never agreed on a price, friend."

"Oh, silly me." The Rodian chuckled while pressing his hands against his chest. "Still, information is never cheap."

"How much?"

Gawmp appeared to think for a moment. "Eight thousand should do nicely."

Siri pulled out all of her credits and dropped them on the table. "I'll give you ten so we can forgo the games."

"An anxious one you are." He seemed to whistle as he took the credits into his hands and thumbed through them. "But it is of no matter to me."

Pulling out a holocube, Siri activated it to display the image of Dahlia. "You told me earlier that you've seen her before. Where and when was this?"

Gawmp squinted as he looked closer. "Ah yes, indeed I did. Her name is Dayli…Dah…D."

"Dahlia," Siri finished for him.

"Dahlia, yes." The alien repeated merrily. "You humans have the strangest names."

Not in the mood for his attempt at humor, Siri pressed further. "Anyhow, you were saying….?"

"Yes, yes, she came by my place several times in the last few months," Gawmp answered. "Always buying melee weapons. Which I thought was bizarre since hardly anyone uses those anymore, except maybe Jedi."

"What _kind _of melee weapons?" Siri asked impatiently.

"Mainly vibroswords," he responded. "But she did ask once not too long ago if I had access to any laserstaffs…..she said her Master's former apprentice had one."

Every muscle in Siri's body tensed. Her mind instantly went back to Obi-Wan's encounter with the Sith warrior on Naboo. The monster that had struck down Qui-Gon Jinn wielded a double-edged lightsaber. The Council had taken the remnants to study; but, it was never determined where or how it was crafted. That would mean that their suspicions of Dahlia being in league with the Sith were justified. Was it possible that she was the Sith Master's new apprentice?

Siri mentally shrugged that notion off. It didn't feel right. Still, she could not deny the association.

"That is odd," she finally commented. "Did she mention anything else about her Master?"

Gawmp looked about nervously before he leaned closer to her. "Only that he was here on Coruscant and extremely powerful. She feared him greatly."

"Do you know where they might be?"

Becoming flustered, the Rodian jolted back, shaking its heard. "No, no. And I don't want to know. The girl gave me the creeps bad enough as it was. Afraid to meet who she works for."

"Do you know any other of the merchants she might have visited?"

Gawmp dramatically shrugged. "She would often appear near closing time and then slipped out after our business was done. I make it a point not to ask too many questions of my clientele."

Siri lightly brushed the Rodian's mind with the Force, attempting to make sure she sensed no deceit. She nearly laughed aloud when she realized that Gawmp was far too simple to make up a lie, let alone tell one in the first place. Rising from her chair, she took a last swig of her drink. "Thank you, you've been most helpful."

"I have some thermal detonators for sale. Interested?"

"Maybe another time," Siri responded coolly. She turned and made her way through the crowd. Her mind was reeling about the Rodian's information. It stood to reason that if Dahlia had made one contact down here, there must be more.

And Siri would do everything in her power to find out who they are.

* * *

Time was running out.

Queen Amidala sat somber and alone in her throne room, waiting for news. With the Trade Federation tightening its grip on the Naboo, most interstellar transmissions were no longer possible. Even short-range com traffic was having difficulties. For over a day, her handmaiden Eirtaé had tried to raise the Viceroy of the Trade Federation, but to no avail. In the meantime, Amidala was left to consider her choices, which were none.

The Naboo were in desperate need of the anti-virals and they had little to bargain with. That wasn't exactly true. The planet was filled with resources—resources that the Trade Federation coveted—but she mused that they believed them to be in their control. Amidala's only option was the one thing that Gunray didn't have.

"Your Majesty?"

She looked up to see Eirtaé dashing in. "Any luck?"

"I finally got through to the Viceroy," her elation instantly disappeared. "He's waiting to speak with you."

"I'll take it in here," Amidala ordered.

"Very well, Your Majesty," Eirtaé replied.

"Thank you," she replied sullenly. Queen Amidala glanced down at the com panel on her desk and after a moment's hesitation, she activated the main holoviewer. The lights in the room dimmed while blue static preceded the appearance of Gunray's image.

_ I absolutely abhor this slime ball!_

"You honor us with your presence, Your Highness." Gunray mockingly addressed her.

"Viceroy….it is…agreeable to see you."

"How might I be of service?"

Amidala wasn't about to play this game. Gunray was many loathsome things, but he was especially skilled at playing the diplomatic equivalent of sabacc. He currently held all the high cards and could wait her out. Too many lives were at stake for her to waste time. Instead, Amidala decided to take a direct approach.

"Let us be frank, Viceroy." She began. "We are both aware that you sent ships in to infect our population with Tolian flu."

"I don't know what you are speaking about, Your Highness."

Amidala sighed, flashing him an incredulous glare. "I am not going to waste time in a debate over what you did or didn't do. I know that the Trade Federation has possession of the only known cure and I. …would like to discuss your terms."

The only other time she saw Gunray look completely discombobulated was when she had deceived him that she was the decoy instead of the Queen. The Neimoidian blinked his eyelids as if he had not been expecting such a request. "I can't think of anything you possess that won't be ours within a few weeks. It would have to be something of great value as the medicine is indeed quite difficult…"

Having had enough, Amidala interrupted. "I know what you want most. The one thing that you haven't been able to get…. until now."

"And what is that?" Gunray replied magnanimously.

"My head on your desk."

The Viceroy stared at her silent for several tension filled moments. "I must admit that _is_ something I've desired for quite awhile."

"I know it is. However, I have terms of my own."

Gunray crossed his arms. "Of course you do."

"Before I surrender myself, I want assurances that the medicine will be delivered."

"Always the demanding one," he chastised. "I could just wait until you are too sick to muster any resistance."

Knowing his predilection towards greed, Amidala changed tactics. "Oh, come now, Viceroy. Where's the sport in that?" she asked with a mischievous grin. "I thought you'd want me to suffer unspeakable horrors for my insults before killing me yourself." Amidala then folded her arms. "I doubt you would get much satisfaction from dispatching a sniffling weakling."

"Honestly," he grinned murderously. "I would give nearly anything to see you die horribly."

"Then it is settled," Amidala continued without emotion. "See to it that three quarters of the medication needed is sent here for my inspection, and then I will deliver myself to you, leaving the remainder on good faith."

"You pose a most tempting bargain, Your Highness" Gunray considered. "Make it half the shipment and I will give you my personal guarantee that your beloved people get the rest after you are…taken care of."

It was less than she expected, but at least her cleaver maneuvering had gotten get Gunray to budge. It would have to be enough. Hopefully, with the treatment in hand, Yané could replicate more before it was too late. Still, she had one secret that would ensure her getting what he promised. "It is a deal so long as you don't violate our accord, Viceroy."

"Of course not," he spouted innocently. "My word is my code."

Snorting in disbelief, Amidala drew closer to the holoviewer. "Even so, if there is even one iota of treachery, I do have the means to destroy, not only our kelvacyte mines, but also every one of our plasma energy plants. Consider it our security."

The Viceroy appeared enraged by her declaration, but she sensed that his lust for revenge overwhelmed his normally treacherous nature. In the end, greed did him in again. "Very well. Expect the first transport ships to land near your palace within eight hours."

"Once I have assurances from my medical staff that enough supplies have been delivered to treat half of our population, I will fly myself to your flagship."

"I can hardly wait," Gunray rubbed his hands together.

Amidala scoffed as she switched over the holoviewer. At that same moment, Eirtaé rushed to her side. "What have you done?"

"I hope I have saved our people, my friend."

Frantic, the handmaiden implored, "The will torture you to death. It will be awful."

"I am well aware of that," Amidala looked down at her desk as she gathered several datapads together. Handing one to Eirtaé, she instructed. "Once either Governor Bibble or Princess Jamillia is able, give them my official resignation, as well as my last orders."

"This is madness, Padmé" Eirtaé said, no longer caring about decorum.

"I know," she answered solemnly. "But there is no other choice." Amidala then picked up another datapad from her desk. "This one is a personal request. I want you, whenever it is possible, to deliver this to my family. It is my last will. I seriously doubt that the Federation will leave my estate intact, but these are my last words and I want my family to have them."

With tears running down the side of her face, Eirtaé reluctantly took the datapad. "I swear to you that I will find a way to get it to them."

"You have been a loyal servant and a great friend, Eirtaé" Amidala praised. "I pray that the days ahead are not too terrible for you." She opened her arms and embraced her. Fighting back her own tears, Amidala pulled away. "Now, let's make sure what is left of our military doesn't decide to shoot down the Federation's transports."

_I will be seeing you soon, Anakin._

* * *

Beauty and destruction.

Anakin had never before seen them in such close proximity. Scanning the Dantooine horizon, he saw flowering meadows that were spectacular until his eyes rested upon enormous craters indented within the earth. It was a disturbing visualization, but it reinforced Tro's warning of the resolve of the Sith.

It was a lesson he would carry into the present.

This voyage into the past had given him the opportunity for introspection. Anakin had learned that he could rely on himself, as well as his knowledge of the Force to survive. For the first time, he didn't look to a wizened elder to answer his many questions. Instead, he had learned to trust his instincts and to better control his fear of the unknown. Besides, a person didn't need to have a grand destiny to have a surprise waiting from around the bend ahead. .

The unexpected was a part of life. Like it or not, it was something that even he couldn't control.

Although Anakin knew that he would never stop learning, the time had come for him to put his lessons into use. He was no longer a needy, uncertain apprentice. To use a Jedi phrase, he had passed his trials and was ready to move forward. By no means had he achieved complete mastery of the Force. To believe that would be foolish. Rather, there was only so much he could further gain by reading old philosophies and going through practice lessons.

Now was the time to learn by doing.

"I think I got it."

Anakin turned to see Ilianya gain entrance into the stone structure. At a quick glance, there was nothing spectacular about it, only that it looked extremely ancient. Following Tro inside, the blue afterglow of the Infinity Gate instantly caught his attention. Unlike on Dathomir, there were no elaborate statues or hieroglyphs inside. And, by the amount of decay, it was apparent that this portal hadn't been used in quite some time.

"Now what?" Anakin queried, looking about.

Ilianya took in a deep breath of air, calming herself to enter a more tranquil state. She then sat down on the rocky ground, folding her legs underneath her. "This is going to take the both us."

He quickly joined her on the floor. "What do you need me to do?"

"Do you remember how you stopped the seismic shockwave on the ice planet?" Tro asked.

Anakin recalled the moment when he had sensed the danger, and then something profound had happened. Looking back over at Ilianya, he furrowed his brow. "I remember feeling… disconnected … from my body. I went somewhere … and Master Qui-Gon was there." He released a frustrated sigh. "But I don't know exactly how I did it."

She smiled knowingly. "This is your final lesson. What happened was simple. You returned yourself, body and soul, to the Source. You merged with the Force."

"I thought that was only possible when you died?"

Ilianya dipped her head forward. "For everyone else in the universe, that is true. But you have the power to go back there at any time." Poking his shoulder, she added. "Only your flesh keeps you tied down to this reality. And even then, I suspect that in time you will learn how to overcome that obstacle."

Anakin pondered her statement and its meaning. If he could merge with the Force at will, that would mean…

Interrupting his thoughts, Tro finished for him. "It would mean that your powers are limitless."

"If that were so," he mused aloud, "why is it that I become fatigued in the heat of battle? Or, why do some things feel impossible?"

"You still are human, Anakin." Ilianya answered matter of factly. "Part of the drawbacks of being mortal….there are _physical_ impediments."

"And yet there are times when I _can _overcome them," he astutely retorted.

"It is very much about choosing the right moments to reveal the full extent of your powers," she said cryptically. "But no matter. Time is wasting and we need to get you home."

"I'm ready," Anakin answered, closing his eyes.

"Concentrate on the sound of my voice," Ilianya soothingly instructed. "Probe with your awareness as to how the Force itself shifts around the sound. Reach out further and you can see beyond the sound waves themselves and the vibrations they cause in our realm of being."

His mind followed her voice. Anakin became aware of the energy between them, as well as that, which brought life to the universe. Allowing his consciousness to venture further, he could see the connection of their essences to the Force itself. It was like a single piece of string, to his amazement, appeared especially delicate. A simple pluck could tear them apart for the Force, instantly ending their lives. There were many occasions during his own meditations that he had reached this place. Yet, he feared going further because it felt, as it did now, like he was losing himself. The world he knew paled in comparison to the immense power of the Force itself.

"Now," he could hear Ilianya's voice in his head. "Find the power of the other gates throughout the galaxy and focus your mind onto their source."

Anakin complied unconsciously. Pulling away from their simple connections, he felt himself rise up. In his mind's eye he saw thousands, then millions of other strands until they nearly blending into a single sparkle of light. Shifting his perspective, Anakin searched for connections that were non-living, but were still registered by the Force. He then spotted a web-like connections that outlined the shape of the galaxy. They were tied to a single source, which was undoubtedly the Prime Gate on Dathomir.

"I found it," he muttered without using his vocal cords to speak.

A second later, Anakin became aware of Ilianya's presence . It seemed to be floating next to him. Being non-corporeal, he didn't see her as he knew her, but as she really was. "It is going to take the both of us to shift the energy here. Once we do, you will have to direct it at me so you can pass through the gateway alone."

"That is too much power for even me to handle." Anakin warned. "It will reduce you to dust."

"Don't worry about me. Be ready!"

Concerned, but knowing he could do nothing to change her mind, Anakin was about to redirect the energy when a powerful disturbance in the Force caught his notice.

They were no longer alone.

"I sensed it too," Tro said. After a short pause, she advised. "Seems our actions have caught some unwanted attention."

Allowing himself to open his human eyes, Anakin saw four women painted with black and white stripes, wielding vibroswords at the entrance of the portal. "Nightsisters," he whispered.

"You defile this sacred place with your presence," the leader charged. "You will die for this sacrilege."

Fighting to maintain his deep connection with the Force, Anakin hurried to locate their life forces. He could stop them with a single thought. Reaching out with his mind, he was about to sever their link when he heard Ilianya shout, "Go now!"

In an instant, he felt her shift the power of the Infinity Gates towards him, which was overwhelming. In his mind he could see people, places, wars, empires, the past, the future converging as everything came into focus. Anakin sensed that his body being pulled away from the past. He was only vaguely cognizant of Ilianya, who had separated herself and engaged the group of dark side witches. If he could control what was happening, he would have stopped it to help her.

"Don't hesitate, Chosen One." Tro urged in his mind. "You have a task that only you can accomplish. May the Force be with you."

At that very moment, he felt her push him with the Force, sending him spiraling off into the distance. Stars, planets, and whole galaxies raced by him as he streaked towards a distant point. Anakin tried to see but the lines of lights grew brighter until the only thing he saw was a blinding white light and without knowing, his body had stopped moving.

It had felt nothing like the previous times he had used the gate. This time it seemed like he had ventured across the universe itself. The glimpses of what he saw still buzzed in his mind. Meanwhile, Anakin realized that he again had eyes he could use to see. Opening his eyelids, the bright white light had dimmed slightly, but there was nothing distinctive other than he was lying on the floor.

Taking several moments to rediscover how to use his limbs, Anakin tried to move himself into a seated position when he felt two familiar presences nearby. Inclining his head back, his eyes bulged when he saw two figures standing over him.

"Am I dead?"

"Far from it," answered the ever calming voice of Qui-Gon Jinn.

_TBC-Thoughts, comments, suggestions or a pat on the back are always appreciated!_


	5. Chapter 4: Departures

_My sincerest thanks for the outpouring of support. I really appreciate all the wonderful comments and speculations about what is coming up. Thank you all so much for your wonderful encouragement!_

**The Summer Breeze: **Never fear, more mush and more Anakin coming soon. Thanks for reading!

**Seth: **Padme has definitely not had an easy time of it. As for Anakin, over the duration of the story we will learn more of his time in the past. Thanks for reading!

**SailorPikaAngel: **I think in canon, Padme gets criticised a lot for how she passed away. To me, she is a person who cares deeply and is willing to do anything for those in need, especially for those whom she loves. I see her as being quite brave. Thanks so much for your wonderful comments!

**Ghostreaper181: **Lots and lots of unusal things occurring. We shall see soon what it all will mean. Thanks so much for reading!

**Flaming Man of Iron: **Thanks a bunch!

**Jedi Angel001: **Oh wow. Thank you so much for being such a long time supporter. I'm so happy to read that you've enjoyed the stories since the beginning.

**LordTarr: **Very nice suggestion. I will have to ponder it ;). Thanks for reading!

**Mlhkvh5: **Glad you like how the plot is developing. Hopefully you will enjoy the nice twists that are in store, as well. Thanks for reading!

**Raven E: **Glad to know I'm keeping you in suspense. ;)

**HelenT: **Thank you so much, dear. I really appreciate the wonderful comments. They do a writer good ;). I'm happy to read that you liked the bad guys interaction. I know while everybody wants to know what's going on with A & P, even Gunray has his role in things. Glad too that you liked the Qui-Gon appearance at the end. We shall see more of him in this update. Thanks so much for reading!

**Hewhoreaps: **Qui-Gon is one with the Force. More on that soon. Thanks for reading!

**DigitalDreamn: **Sorry to keep you in suspense for so long. Hopefully this chapter will be well worth the wait :). Thanks a bunch!

**LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi: **Lots of questions. Hopefully some will be answered in this update. Thanks for reading!

**IdrelleMiocovani: **Glad to see you here. Yes, mysterious are the Force's ways. Thanks for reading!

**Yurface9311: **Happy to read you enjoyed Qui-Gon's reappearance and my choice of words. Happy to know that you are enjoying the plot of the story. Unfortunately, I am no genius, but luckily, I do have a rather vivid imagination. Thanks so much for reading!

**Jolly Rancher: **No worries. More Anakin to come. Thanks!

**General-Joseph-Dickson: **That will certainly be the hope ;).

**Dawn369: **No worries. Glad to know you are still following along. Hopefully this update will curb your anxieties for Padme. Thanks so much for reading!

**UberJedi: **Hopefully your cat has recovered. Thrilled to know you enjoyed the last chapter. Hoping this one will keep you on the edge of your seat as well. Thanks for reading!

**DeathGod666: **For Anakin, nothing is ever simple. Happy to know you like the twists. More coming. Thanks for reading!

**Inquisitor0: **It should be an interesting gathering when it all finally does come down. You bring up some great points with Anakin, Jaden and time travel with the Force. Keep those thoughts in the back of your head as they will be revisited later. Thanks so much for reading!

* * *

This was an interesting turn of events.

The Senator from Corellia, the irrepressible Garm Bel Iblis, a man normally known for his vehement ideologies, was drawn into silence. Set before him, the honorable Senators from Alderaan, Malastare and Naboo looked upon him expectantly while he considered their proposal. Although a staunch opponent against galactic militarization since Bel Iblis, as well as the Corellian people believed that systems should ensure their own defenses.

Indeed, he had been a distant admirer of the Naboo's decision to strengthen their borders. Not only did he view it as prudent, but also in the highly volatile realm of the current state of unrest in the galaxy, as prophetic. The current illegal activities of the Trade Federation further bolstered this belief.

Yet, he still had his concerns.

"I think you gentlemen have brought up several excellent points," Bel Iblis praised them. "I am worried how the Senate would potentially view my people's role in your _mission of mercy_."

"Oh?" Bail Organa looked at him quizzically.

"Considering it is Senator Mar's intention to create a galactic army, which I know some of your Alliance members oppose….well, I think it would appear hypocritical."

"Hypocrisy is the foundation of politics, Senator." Mar commented with feigned indignation. "The whole system would collapse without it."

Bel Iblis chortled loudly. "Quite true, my friend. Still, I'm sure you can sympathize with the awkward position I'm in." He paused giving Mar a suspicious glance. "Besides, I don't exactly fancy the idea of helping out our _beloved_ Supreme Chancellor."

"This request comes directly from the Naboo people," Joaquin insisted. "Not Palpatine." He then shrugged in defeat. "In fact, he has done little to help us."

"Most curious," Bel Iblis reclined in his chair, folding his hands together.

"And time is running out,"urged Senator Organa.

"All pretenses aside," Garm began as he looked at them both with uncertainty. "Do you honestly think this galactic army is necessary?"

Joaquin appeared to consider his question. "If you had stared down the barrel of that maniac's gunship, I think you might feel differently."

"But your improved military did stop him, no?"

Mar nodded once. "They very nearly failed." Leaning forward in his chair, he continued. "Since we are being honest with each other, I will admit that I do not subscribe to your claims that this army would result in galactic conquest." He released a sudden, sly smile. "I, for one, would not stand for such a thing."

"Perhaps not you," Bel Iblis pointed out. "But there are many in the Senate who wouldn't be morally opposed to launching a pre-emptive strike against the Separatists."

"I find that unlikely," Joaquin remarked, furrowing his eyebrows. "Especially since the military creation act has been thrown into the political equivalent of a slow, agonizing death."

Garm laughed, shaking his head in amusement. "It is not as dead as you believe, Senator."

Mar and Organa exchanged confused looks. "I don't understand," Joaquin admitted.

Bel Iblis leaned over his desk. "The support for a Grand Army of the Republic is greater than what is commonly realized. This move to subcommittee was through Palpatine's doing."

"That's not possible," Mar said in disbelief.

"It's more than possible," Garm countered. "It was a political maneuver, and quite an ingenious one if I do say so myself."

Bail leaned back in chair, stroking his beard. "He used it to draw out his opponents."

Bel Iblis dipped his head. "Don't be surprised when a crisis does come around, support for this thing suddenly becomes overwhelming."

"He used me," Mar said dejectedly.

"He uses everybody," Garm snapped back.

Shaking his head, Joaquin quickly recovered. "That is another issue for another time. For now, the Naboo are in need of your help, Senator."

Bel Iblis tapped his chin as he considered Mar's plea. While he had his grave concerns about the Grand Army, they would become moot if the Trade Federation gained control of Naboo. He knew Gunray well enough to realize that his greedy ambitions would not stop at one small planet. Plus, the rising threats of the Separatists to pull out of the Republic would make an already dangerous situation that much more volatile.

Corellia would be caught in the middle, despite its desire to remain neutral.

"I believe, for this issue, that our goals are one in the same," he finally remarked.

"Then you will help?" Mar asked with a hint of excitement.

"I'll do you even one better," Bel Iblis answered with a slick grin. "Do you know the Senator from the Sern Sector?"

While Mar shook his head, Bail smiled. "Fang Zar….I know him well."

"I think I can persuade him to help us on our mission to Naboo," Bel Iblis roguishly suggested.

Joaquin Mar rose to his feet, extending his hand to Bel Iblis. "Thank you for your assistance, Senator. We will never forget it."

Bel Iblis took his proffered hand firmly into his own. "Let's just hope that my allies in the Senate will."

* * *

He was certainly not home.

Upon seeing the ethereal Qui-Gon Jinn, Anakin rolled onto his stomach as his body refused to allow him to rise. Standing in the midst of the white void, the great Jedi appeared just as stately as he did in life. Yet, his fatherly aspect showed through his welcoming smile. Qui-Gon was not alone. Standing a few paces to his side was Revan, who also looked upon Anakin with great admiration.

Able to see him more clearly here than through the dark cavern on Korriban, Anakin marveled at the infamous Jedi. Revan, who had brought events both great and terrible to the galaxy, appeared quite ordinary. Indeed, had Anakin encountered him in life, he would have honestly not thought Revan could lay waste to a shaak farm, let alone the Republic. But as he had learned in his short years, looks were deceiving.

A series of horrifying thoughts struck him at once. What if he had really died in the explosion? What if his trip to the past had been a dream? Were his hopes of returning home a cruel joke? He paused, looking up in desperation at his guides. What if this was really the end?

"This is no dream," Qui-Gon said serenely.

Rising to his feet, Anakin asked. "Where am I?"

Qui-Gon and Revan exchanged cryptic smiles. "This is the Force."

"So, I _am _dead."

"Death is such a primitive concept," Revan offhandedly remarked. "But in your case, I assure that you are very much alive."

"Then how is that I am here—in the flesh?"

"Good question," Qui-Gon chuckled.

"You have been here before," Revan pointed out.

Staring at him perplexed, Anakin's thoughts drifted to his recent conversation with Ilianya. "When I was on the ice world," he recalled. "I don't remember it being this vivid."

"It is a testament to your growing powers," Revan proudly acknowledged.

"Why have I returned here?" Anakin asked after a momentary lapse in the conversation.

Qui-Gon moved closer. "Revan's assessment was correct. You have become quite powerful. The time has come for you to reach out to others in your quest for balance."

"Who exactly do you have in mind?" he folded his arms.

"You will be both uniter and divider." Revan said cryptically. "There will be no easy peace that will come."

"Anakin," Qui-Gon said in his normally soft, paternal voice. "You are the catalyst for what is to come. Where you lead, others will follow."

"There will be some who will despise you and will do everything to stop you," Revan interjected dispassionately.

"No doubt the Sith," Anakin observed, trying to take everything in without panicking.

Qui-Gon abruptly shook his head. "They are only a part of that. For a time it will be hard to judge friend from foe. Remain mindful of the living Force, Anakin. She will never lead you astray."

"What must I do?"

Qui-Gon placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "You must begin in the one place you might feel the most unwelcome. I promise that you will find support there... and in the most unlikely of places."

"Where?"

"You'll know where," Qui-Gon said, backing away. "Trust your instincts."

"Why doesn't the Force tell me herself?" Anakin queried, glancing at both men. "She has not spoken directly to me in some time."

"She does as she wishes," Revan wryly pointed out. "Far be it from us to understand her reasons."

"I suppose when the Force wants to get your attention, she will," Qui-Gon surmised.

Anakin turned away. Something was awry. It dawned on him that his perceptions of the present time were coming back. The Naboo were in danger. Firing his stare over at his guides, he insisted. "I must go back!"

Qui-Gon turned away from him, pointing off into the distance. "As I told you once before, time is irrelevant here. You can go anywhere, anytime."

"My people are in trouble now!"

"Then go in peace, my son." Qui-Gon wished him well.

"Remember everything that you have learned!" Revan reminded him. "It will serve you in the days ahead."

Anakin flashed them his lopsided grin. "May the Force be with you both." He shifted about and ran into the white mist that occupied this netherworld. It seemed boundless. No matter how fast he ran, he never seemed to near the end. After what felt like hours, Anakin doubled over in exhaustion. He could hear his heart thundering as he tried to catch his breath. His limbs ached with the slightest movement. It appeared that he was trapped.

Despite his fatigue, his thoughts were ceaseless. Between Tro's cryptic lesson and Qui-Gon's warning, Anakin was half tempted to sit in the void for the duration of eternity. His head throbbed as tried to reconcile everything that had happened in this short time. His confusion was short lived as he felt another wave of danger come upon him. Something terrible was about to befall his people. He had to get to them.

Willing himself to stand, Anakin again pushed himself into the nothingness. If the power to return was truly within him, he needed to concentrate. He then remembered the portal to the Infinity Gate on Naboo. It was where he had arrived when he used it from Korriban and General Tro had remarked that it was responsible for his journey to the past.

It had to be the key.

Suddenly, the dim light turned dark. Uncertain of his new surroundings, he kept up his pace until he ran into something solid. The force of the impact sent him spilling to the hard 

floor. Rubbing his aching knee, Anakin allowed his eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness. He had the sense that he was somewhere familiar.

_But where? _

_And more importantly when? _

Looking about once more, he then realized that he was by the hidden gate inside the Grand Temple on Naboo. A brief touch of the Force indicated that everything was as it should be. It felt right.

Anakin was home.

* * *

Doubts.

Padmé had many, even after she saw several Trade Federation transport vessels appear in the sky. Not until she had personally opened and looked into the crates would she allow herself to believe that Gunray had kept his word. And even then, she had her suspicions. Calling on Yané, who was beginning to show the effects of the illness, she sluggishly conducted the analysis of the medications in the main hangar.

"They look like they are in good shape," Yané finally commented as she glanced over at her datapad.

"Are you sure?" Padmé asked.

"Everything seems to check out," the former handmaiden responded. "Unless they know how to fake a biosignature, which is impossible, I'd say they were holding true to their promise…for once."

"I see," Padmé commented, turning her focus upon the healer. "How long before you can synthesize enough for everyone?"

Yané punched several buttons on her datapad. "Forty-eight to seventy hours, Your Majesty." She sighed in exhaustion. "I will also have to use more med droids than I like, so it might take a bit longer."

"As long as you are able,' Padmé said with an understanding look. "Please see to this at once."

"Of course, Your Majesty," she replied dutifully. Padmé turned to leave when Yané asked. "And what of you?"

Turning over her shoulder, she rhetorically asked. "What about me?"

"Are you actually going to give yourself up to them?"

Padmé nodded once. "Unlike the Viceroy, I do intend to keep my word."

"You can't!" Yané insisted, turning away to cough violently. "It's preposterous!"

Padmé reached over and embraced her. "You shouldn't overexert yourself. Our people will need you."

"What will we do without you?" Yané sobbed. "We need your guidance!"

"I promise that life will go on," Padmé answered with a hint of a smile. "And so will Naboo." Helping Yané to stand up straight, she added. "Now, please carry out my… final requests."

"I will miss you."

Padmé gently placed her hand on Yané's arm. "And I you. You are an excellent physician. Our people are in good hands."

Pulling away from her friend and handmaiden, Padmé strode the length of the hangar to the section where the _Defiance _was idly parked. She quickly entered the access code, which commanded the ship to lower its boarding ramp. Reaching the top, Padmé looked around one last time. Her whole life had been dedicated to public service, and now she was about to make the ultimate sacrifice. Padmé found that she had no regrets_,_ only unfilled dreams.

Releasing a deep breath, she entered the ship and powered it up. Within moments, the _Defiance _came to life. Padmé carefully navigated the ship out of the hangar and into the clear blue sky. Padmé did not fear the end. It was an inevitability of life. She could rest easy with the knowledge that her family and her people will continue on. Their needs were always the most important.

And as always, Padmé would do her duty.

* * *

Tears clouded her vision

Yané Minatare watched helpless as the ship carrying Amidala, Queen of the Naboo blinked out of sight and towards her abysmal fate. It was not fair. After everything that she had done and had sacrificed for Naboo, to be left to the whims of the treacherous leaders of the Trade Federation was beyond unjust. Indeed, there had to be something profoundly wrong with this universe to allow such a travesty.

There was no time for sorrow though.

The people were in dire need of the medicine. She was about to call over one of the maintenance droids when a brisk movement in the shadows caught her attention. Yané slowly turned since any faster movement in her present state would in all likelihood, topple her over. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw a familiar, but impossible figure dash in her direction.

"Ghost!" she screeched. The room was beginning to spin.

He paused and frightfully looked about. "Where?"

"My Lord?" Yané hesitantly asked, trying to steady herself. "Is that really you?"

Anakin grinned. "In the flesh." His momentary mirth disappeared. "Where's Padmé?"

Yané, fighting back both fright and disbelief could only point out of the hangar. Several seconds passed before she could speak again. "She's gone."

"Gone?" He asked astounded. "Where?'

"She's given herself up to the Trade Federation."

His eyes noticeably bulged. "What in the name of Naboo for?"

"She arranged a swap. Her life for the medicine."

Anakin clenched his fists. "What medicine?" He looked utterly confused. "Yané, just tell me what in the blazes is going on."

"The Trade Federation has been infecting our people with a genetically engineered virus of which only they have the cure," Yané quickly answered. "After you…. were lost…they entered our system and have been waiting at our borders for two months."

"Two months!" Anakin snapped. "I was supposed to have returned to the exact moment I left."

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"Never mind, " he waved his hand dismissively. "How many have been infected?"

"Nearly the whole planet. We've already lost hundreds," she lamented. "However, it will get worse if I don't get these anti-virals mass produced."

"There isn't time for that," Anakin said abruptly. He stalked towards the hangar's exit. "We must act now!"

"How?" Yané asked as she tried her best to keep up with the much taller man. "I haven't synthesized enough for everyone yet.."

He didn't answer. Instead, he continued until he stepped outside. Anakin turned around, flashing his familiar smile. "You may want to stand back. I don't know what this will do exactly."

"What _are_ you going to do?" Yané asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"You'll see." He fell to his knees, placing his hands on the grassy ground. Curiosity got the better of Yané. Instead of backing off, she walked around him to get a better vantage point. Anakin's eyes were closed as he appeared to be concentrating. Seeing him on his hands and knees nearly convinced Yané that she was hallucinating. It was likely that she was entering into the more serious stage of the disease. She didn't have much time left.

At that same moment, Yané felt a warm wave of energy encircle her body. Her chills and aches instantly disappeared. For the first time in days, it seemed that she had energy to move. The pain of the disease was disappearing with each passing second. She was feeling better_._

But that was impossible.

Looking again at Anakin, she was taken aback. His entire body became translucent; meanwhile, a bright white light appeared to shine from his center. The light kept brightening, causing her to turn away and shield her eyes. With each passing moment, Yané was feeling more and more like herself. Squinting in order to see through the near blinding light, she saw it grow beyond Anakin. It appeared to be filling the ground where it was steadily growing. Soon, everything became as luminous as Anakin.

_How could this be?_

"Yané?" She hadn't realized that her eyes were snapped closed. Upon opening them, Lord Skywalker was standing in front of her with a concerned expression on his face. "Are you alright?"

The truth was that she was healed. She didn't need her bioscanner to confirm it. "I don't know how, but I'm fine."

A devious grin grew steadily across the High Protector's face. "You're welcome," he quipped. Becoming suddenly serious, he ordered. "Now, please continue to synthesize more of the drug."

"This isn't permanent?"

"It should be," Anakin responded quickly. "However, if the Trade Federation decides to continue the biological attack, I don't know if what I did will keep the people from getting sick again."

"What _did_ you do?" Yané blurted out.

"What I was supposed to," he replied cryptically. Motioning with his head, he requested. "Please hurry. It won't be long before the Federation realizes that everyone is getting better." Lord Skywalker quickly turned about and headed back into the hangar.

"Where are you going?" Yané urgently queried.

"To find Padmé."

* * *

Nothing worked.

Anakin released a frustrated grunt as he tried yet another terminal to gain access to the Naboo military operations network. Apparently, his access codes had been frozen due to his untimely demise. He did not want to ponder what he had put Padmé through. Fortunately, Anakin didn't have time to fret as another terminal buzzed its rejection of his passcode.

He needed help.

Extending his awareness into the Force, the only presence he found close by that could be of help was the handmaiden Eirtaé. She was in throne room. Anakin darted from the dockmaster's office in the main hangar, rushing into the Palace's main corridor. His haste had made him forget that aside from Yané, no one else knew of his resurrection, which he was instantly reminded of when Eirtaé spotted him running at her.

"By the spirits!" she screamed as she ran behind the throne.

"Eirtaé," Anakin called to her, stopping in the middle of the room.

"Go away, spirit!

He sighed and shook his head in disbelief. "I don't have time for this," he muttered while using the Force to gently move away the Queen's throne and desk.

"Don't hurt me!" Eirtaé screeched while backing away.

"Eirtaé," Anakin again called out to her. "I'm not a ghost."

"I'll do whatever you say," she answered as she cowered against the large window in the throne room. "Just don't haunt or possess me."

Realizing that it was going to take more time than he had to convince her of his mortality, Anakin changed tactics. If she helped him, what did it matter that she thought that he was a ghost?

"I need to access the military's automation systems."

"Why in the world would a ghost need to do that?"

Taking a step closer to her, Anakin responded. "I have to gain control of Padmé's ship so I can stop her from reaching the Federation's flagship."

Eirtaé looked at him with complete disbelief. "You…you're alive."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," Anakin threw his hands up in disbelief. "Now, can you get me access?"

She vigorously nodded. Eirtaé crossed the throne room and entered the com station in the antechamber. Her fingers flew across the controls before a confused expression filled her features. "What in Hades…"

"What's wrong now?"

"The system…its jammed," Eirtaé turned towards him. "I can't link up with anything off planet." Glancing back over at the display, realization of the situation appeared on her face. "Seems the Federation doesn't want us interfering with the Queen's flight plans."

"Blast," Anakin said under his breath. "Where are the other _Defiance-_class ships?"

Eirtaé keyed in a quick sequence. "They are parked at the Rujashal hangar."

"She'll have reached them long before I could get there," Anakin said more to himself than her. "What's available in the main hangar?'

"A few NS-1s, the Royal cruiser and the _Protector._" She answered.

Anakin shrugged, knowing that while the ship that bore his name was highly advanced, it did not possess the adaptive cloak. He had no choice, "Initiate the remote power up sequence," he called as he headed down the hallway. "Have it ready to go for when I get there."

"Be careful, my Lord." Eirtaé called back.

"Being a ghost," he remarked after pausing in the hallway,. "I have nothing to worry about."

* * *

Rage.

Other than the pain from where her natural legs once resided, it was the only other feeling she had experienced since Tyranus' betrayal. Dahlia had lost much in her life. Her home was reduced to ashes. Her family was likely dead or worse, under the yoke of an oppressive master. And now, half of her humanity had been stripped away because she had been following her Master's bidding.

Lord Tyranus would suffer greatly for this defilement.

Upon emerging from her coma, Dahlia had spent every moment learning to use her prosthetic legs. Aside from making her several inches taller, she was faster and stronger than before. They also provided her with a lethal weapon. Dahlia kicks were hard enough to dent through bonded durasteel. She could only imagine what they would do to a rib cage. Specifically, Lord Tyranus'.

Despite her own desires, Dahlia had her orders. She was supposed to infiltrate the Federation's flagship and keep a watchful eye on Viceroy Gunray. It was a difficult assignment, since the Neimoidians were distrustful of humans and there were few in Gunray's immediate service. Still, it was not impossible.

Her mission was of little concern to her. Learning how to hack into com systems, Dahlia had kept close tabs of her Master's communications, specifically those with Lord Tyranus. She knew he had been ordered to rein in the Viceroy for the Sith's purposes, which meant they would be heading in the same direction. A slight deviation shouldn't disrupt her mission. Besides, she had unfinished business with the Viscount of Serenno.

This time, she would be ready to face him.

Drifting in space, her starfighter's navicomputer chimed its insistence for her to input the coordinates of her destination. Dahlia knew that by disobeying Sidious, the Sith Master could dispatch her without hesitation. Losing part of her humanity had also lessened her already diminished fear of death. Indeed, she would rather depart this realm under her own accord, knowing that she had got vengeance, than waiting for her nemesis to finish what he started.

The choice was clear

Flipping active the scanner display, Dahlia rotated her chair to search for Tyranus' com signal. As she suspected, he was en route to intercept the Federation blockade in the Chommell System. It was perfect. She would be able to accomplish both her official and personal missions.

Tyranus would never know what hit him until it was far too late.

_TBC-Thoughts, comments, suggestions or songs of praise are always welcomed!_


	6. Chapter 5: Acts of Devotion

_Thank you all for the wonderful comments and support. I truly appreciate them. Hope you enjoy this next installment!_

**Flaming Man of Iron: **Thank you much!

**Ghostreaper181: **Glad things are still keeping you in suspense. Some showdowns are definitely in store. Thanks for reading!

**Yurface9311: **Hopefully our favorite couple will reunite soon ;). Hope your Mom is doing better. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy the update!

**Seth: **Thanks!

**HelenT: **No worries. Hope you had a good vacation. Happy to know you enjoyed the politics. Given that we are in the AotC timeframe, the political scene will come more into play as each of the different sides jockey for position. I agree that Palpatine will start to not look like the beneviolent leader. We will see though if that will affect anything. Heh, glad you liked that evil scene of Padme leaving and Anakin showing up. It can never be THAT easy for them ;). Glad you liked the Dahlia angle. In all honesty, she was one OC that really took a life of her own. Originally, she had been planned for other things. It's fun when sometimes the story takes a surprising turn for the writer. Thanks so much for the wonderful support. Hope you continue to enjoy!

**UberJedi: **Hopefully some of those questions will be answered soon. Thanks for reading!

**Hewhoreaps: **Everything shall be answered in due time. Thanks for the formatting issue. Since I've switched over to Word 2007, been having some problems with those when I upload. Thanks!

**DigitalDreamn: **Thank you very much. Glad you liked the little ghost humor. Thought it might help break up the tension ;).

**SailorPikaAngel: **I'm glad to read that you enjoyed that Padme introspection. I agree that sums up her canon character to a tee. You are right in that with this universe, anything is possible. As for Anakin, he basically used the Force to cure the planet. There will be more on that soon. Thanks for reading!

**LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi: **We shall definitely see! Thanks so much for reading!

**The Summer Breeze: **I'm afraid I have this nagging propensity for writing evil cliffes. They are just too much fun ;). All shall be revealed soon. Thanks for reading!

**Mathematica: **I hope my PM helped clarify the situation. Sometimes even I get confused by what happened in cannon versus the story 'canon.' I especially liked your insight comparing Siri and Dahlia with Qui-Gon and Anakin. It does pose some very interesting questions. There will be more about them soon. Thanks so much for reading. Hope you enjoy!

**General-Joseph-Dickson: **And probably there will be more than one boom.

**Dawn369: **Thank you very much. I'm thrilled to read you enjoyed the last update. Hope this one meets with your approval ;). Thanks for reading!

* * *

This was the end.

Or at least, it was the prelude to her demise.

Padmé curiously stared out of the _Defiance's_ viewport. Columns of battledroids, armed and ready, waited for her to exit. She had to laugh at the absurdity of the display. Knowing that she posed no threat to the Viceroy, she was fully cognizant that this demonstration of the Federation's might was Gunray's way of gloating. Padmé was convinced that he would not make her death quick or painless.

"Open up!" demanded the synthetic voice of one of the battledroid leaders.

Swiveling out of the pilot's chair, Padmé draped a wool shawl over her shoulders. She had decided to wear a nondescript, white flightsuit, forgoing her elegant robes. She would be damned to allow the Federation's minions defaced the royal symbols of Naboo democracy. Turning about while engaging the retractable stairwell, she caught sight of a blaster rifle hanging idly over the doorway. Padmé nearly grabbed it and opened fire. At least that way her end would be on her own terms.

"Hands up!" the droid demanded.

Rolling her eyes, she softly countered. "I am unarmed."

The two droids looked at each other in confusion while deciding what to do. In the meantime, Padmé caught notice of Gunray and another Neimoidian, escorted by a contingent of battledroids, approach her. The arrogance he exuded nearly dripped off of him.

"The great Queen Amidala…at last," Gunray greeted her eagerly.

"Viceroy," Padmé responded coolly. "Is such a large security detachment really necessary?"

"Absolutely," he fired back without hesitation. "You have proved to be quite resourceful in the past. I do not wish for you to depart our company…prematurely."

"That's...comforting."

The Neimoidian blinked several times, unsure what to say. Apparently, the alien was not familiar with sarcasm. "Did you receive our shipment of the treatments without incident?"

"Yes," Padmé answered curtly. "That's why I am here….per our agreement."

"I have to admit, Your Highness." Gunray began. "I did not believe that you would hold up your end of the bargain. "

"Unlike you," she said, clenching her jaw. "I keep my word."

"I see," Gunray's voice drifted off. Steadying himself, the Viceroy declared. "Under the articles of confederation, I hereby place you under arrest. The charge is atrocities committed against the member worlds of the Trade Federation." At that same moment, one of the battledroids slapped binders on her hands to secure her. "Your crimes, of course, are punishable by death." Gunray eagerly stated. "We will convene a tribunal to decide your guilt this evening."

"Am I not entitled to legal representation?" Padmé questioned. "Under Republic law, I am afforded that right."

"That is true if you were being tried in a Republic court," the Viceroy retorted. "But now you are in the jurisdiction of the Trade Federation and subject to our laws. You will represent yourself."

"Why don't you kill me now and save the trouble?"

"Now, now, Your Highness." Gunray tried to say soothingly. "We are not barbarians. You do have the right to a trial."

"More like a show trial," she muttered under her breath.

"Call it what you will," Gunray waved dismissively. "And even if you had a lawyer, it would make no difference in the verdict."

"I always knew it."

"Knew what?"

Tilting her chin upwards in defiance, she spat. "That you are nothing but a miserable little coward." Intense pain suddenly radiated across Padmé's face. When she could take notice, she saw the Neimoidian's hand pulling back from striking her. Undeterred, Padmé cackled at him.

"What are you laughing at?" Gunray demanded to know.

"I am amazed that you had the courage to strike me yourself," she mocked. "You normally have your minions do your dirty work for you."

"You are beneath me, Naboo scum!" The Viceroy shouted. "I will enjoy watching you _and_ your people die horribly."

"What?" she screamed.

"Oh yes, Your Highness." Gunray murderously beamed. "While I did uphold my end of the agreement, I never said that I would give you a dose that would effectively cure your people…it will only delay the inevitable without the key additive."

"You… bastard!" Padmé screeched as she tried to grab hold of the Neimoidian. She was stopped though by the vice like grips of the surrounding battledroids.

Gunray cackled in delight. "Lieutenant," he turned to one of the battledroids.

"Yes, sir?"

"Take the Naboo's fair Queen to the brig."

"Roger, roger."

Unable to stop the droids from dragging her off, Padmé yelled. "This isn't over. I will stop you."

"Hold!" Gunray ordered. He ambled to the front of the group. The Neimoidians blank red eyes borrowed into hers. "I believe this time we will not have to worry about your Jedi friends or your beloved High Protector. I laughed when I heard the news of his untimely demise."

Her world turned to red.

Without conscious thought, Padmé saw the Viceroy and his guard fly off in multiple directions. On the ground she spotted a fallen blaster. She tried to pick it up but felt a sharp blow radiating from the back of her head. Padmé fell roughly to the floor and her last moments of consciousness were filled with battledroids reaching down to grab her.

_I'm coming to see you soon, Anakin._

* * *

Guilt.

It had been plaguing Obi-Wan since learning of Sabé's pregnancy. At first, it was easy to lie to the Council about his marriage. He felt he was doing as the Force had beckoned him. Besides, Obi-Wan could never see the love he had for his wife as wrong. This time, the issue was Jaden. Since they had been thrust together, he had grown quite fond of the boy. Their teamwork had developed under the most arduous of conditions. Indeed, Obi-Wan did not know of a Master-Padawan pairing that had experienced more in such a short time.

_It was the will of the Force._

Of that, Obi-Wan had no doubt. But even that simple acknowledgment had its problems. Jaden had become important and he despised deceiving him. He deserved to know the truth. Yet, each time Obi-Wan considered doing so, something held him back. It wasn't worry about Jaden turning him into the Council that kept him from sharing his secret. Indeed, his apprentice was an exceptionally conscientious Jedi. Obi-Wan would have expected nothing less.

It was the fact that he would have to disappoint Jaden.

Obi-Wan secretly relished being the boy's hero. He knew it was un-Jedi of him to feel, but it bolstered his spirits to be held in such high regard. Obi-Wan wasn't sure how he himself would take Jaden knowing his secret. However, continuing to lie by omission was also not an option.

Determined to admit the truth, Obi-Wan swiveled around in his pilot's chair. He was about to go to the crew quarters when he saw Jaden approach. Learning from their last experience that the voyage to the Xinthos cluster was long and boring, they had procured one of the Order's larger transports. It gave them room to practice, but more importantly, to give each more personal space. Obi-Wan understood how some could literally go mad while being confined to tight spaces for prolonged periods of time.

He definitely didn't want that to happen.

"Master," Jaden greeted him tiredly.

"Already done with your exercises?" Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow.

"I was done hours ago, Master." Jaden answered exasperatedly. "It's 1550."

Obi-Wan glanced over at the chrono. "I guess I lost track of time."

Jaden nodded before plopping unceremoniously into the seat next to him. "Something bothering you, Master?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan began. "No…I mean, I suppose."

The Padawan belted out a hearty laugh. "Wow, Master. You sound like a youngling."

Obi-Wan chuckled and folded his arms. "That's a frightening thought."

"Really, what troubles you?"

"There's something…I must share with you," Obi-Wan confided. "And I know that you will not like what I have to say. What you do with this information is your choice. I promise though that I will not think ill of you, no matter your decision."

"What is it, Master? Please tell me."

"I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest with you, Jaden."

"Oh?'

Obi-Wan nodded once. "Without getting into the specifics, I have a wife and we are about to have our first child." He paused to judge his apprentice's reaction. To his surprise, the teen did not appear frazzled by his revelation. This suggested that he either knew or was too stunned. "I know it is against the code, and makes me far from being the model Jedi, but it was something I had to do."

"I see," Jaden whispered.

"I do not plan to keep this lie up forever," Obi-Wan continued. "Once we complete our task of bringing Jango Fett to the Council, I am going to leave the Order. You require a teacher more attuned with the tenets of the Jedi Code, and I have failed you in that regard."

"Master," Jaden said in pure astonishment. "I have a confession to make as well."

"Which is?"

He took a deep breath. "I have known about your relationship for some time. I honestly didn't know what to think or to do about it. Then, when we were on Ord's gunship and despite the obvious threat to your wife, you still did your duty. Well…" Jaden looked straight at him. "It made me question whether the code against attachments was correct. You followed through with your duty despite a strong emotional bond."

"I appreciate the praise," Obi-Wan offered with a tight smile. "But no matter how I have coped, I have still deceived the Council….and you. For that, I am truly sorry."

The Padawan stood up nervously. His focus had shifted towards the rear compartment. "What about me?" He looked over his shoulder and Obi-Wan noticed tears in his eyes. "If you leave the Order, then I will never become a knight."

"That's not true, Jaden. You are a fine Jedi. You will go on without me"

Jaden shook his head and folded his arms against his chest. "The problem is that I wouldn't want to be a Jedi if you were no longer my teacher. That isn't to say that I am happy about your choices. Far from it, in fact. Still, sometimes the best lessons are learned from the mistakes of others."

Obi-Wan chuckled heartily. "That is quite an insightful point of view." He then released a deep breath. "I cannot ask you to lie for me, Jaden."

"I won't lie for _you_, Master."

"I…don't understand."

Jaden released a devious smirk. "If I am ever asked about your relationship, I will speak the truth. However, if nobody asks…I won't exactly…. _volunteer_ that information."

"I'm not sure if I like this arrangement."

"Consider it terms for my forgiveness," he shot back with a sly grin. "After all, you have been lying to me for almost a year."

"Point taken," Obi-Wan said as he stood up to face him. "I can't say that I will ever be the ideal Master."

"Nor am I the ideal student," Jaden amicably retorted. "I think though we can learn from one another."

"Very well," Obi-Wan said, holding his hand out. "I apologize for deceiving you, Jaden."

"And I promise to never betray your trust, Master," Jaden accepted.

* * *

There was a sudden disturbance in the Force.

Anakin stirred as he piloted the _Protector_ towards the Trade Federation's blockade. Reaching out with his awareness, it didn't take him long to find its source. Padmé. She was hurt, but surprisingly, she was surrounded by rage. To Anakin's relief, the dark side did not envelop her. Yet, the Force itself had responded to her fury.

_Augmenter. _

It was the name the ancients called a person with Padmé's unique abilities. Anakin had stumbled upon the term during his time in the past . Only the Jedi knew the details; however, the anecdotes he found referred to a small minority of Force adepts whose powers depended upon those around them. Alone, they had minimal abilities. Yet, in the company of those strong with the Force, not only did they gain their companions' abilities; but, the augmenter also amplified the other Force-wielders' powers. Anakin could not find anything more specific, but at some point in history, the augmenters simply disappeared.

Somehow, someway, Padmé had inherited this gift.

And Anakin didn't believe this to be a coincidence. Nothing happened by chance. After everything he had experienced, and given his knowledge of the work that lay ahead, he knew that Padmé would be an integral part of his destiny. Not only was she his heart and soul, but she was also his compass—to help keep him from going astray. Indeed, with Qui-Gon's message, Anakin was convinced that Padmé would be his first pupil. His guides had been right. He had never been truly alone.

_Unidentified vessel, report your destination immediately!_

"Blast!"

Anakin admonished himself for allowing his thoughts to drift. The Trade Federation's flagship was dead center in his viewscreen and he sensed that they were bringing their weapons online. It would only take a few short moments before they could open fire. Quickly, Anakin changed course while engaging the cloaking shields. He put enough distance between himself and the warship before he turned about.

Anakin could not risk a direct assault. The Federation undoubtedly had Padmé well secured, and he knew that they would not hesitate to kill her if he was discovered. Just as he had snuck onto Valkin Ord's ship, he would have to engage in an act of subterfuge. There was a catch. The _Protector _did not possess the adaptive cloak.

He would have to be bit more inventive.

Nearing the Federation flagship again, Anakin closed his eyes and searched for the hangar's shield controls through the Force. It was located at the rear of the hangar. Luckily a Neimoidian was on duty, providing the perfect mark to drop the force fields for him. The alien was easily mind tricked, allowing Anakin to pilot his cloaked ship inside. Darting his eyes about the busy landing area, he quickly found a clear space behind several storage containers.

Hopefully none of the battledroids spotted him.

Swiveling about, Anakin rushed into the rear compartment of his ship. He nearly cackled when he passed a nearby mirror. So much had happened in his return home, he had forgotten to change out of his ancient-styled clothes. It was no matter. Anakin opened the weapon's locker, pulling out a utility belt equipped with remote explosives, thermal detonators and an ascension gun. He quickly wrapped it around his waist, clipping his lightsaber by his right side.

There wasn't time to waste.

Aware that the Neimoidians were only too eager to dispatch with his beloved, Anakin needed to get to her. Spinning around, he slapped the gangplank controls with one hand while grabbing its remote control in the other. A quick glimpse into the Force urged him to go. Taking a deep breath, Anakin darted out into the cargo bay.

Using the Force to enhance his pace, he noticed the _Defiance _parked on the opposite side of the hangar as he ducked behind a refueling station. Giving him pause was the number of technical droids scurrying about it, seemingly poised to study it. Anakin mused that Padmé had forgotten to engage the security measures. If the Federation learned that they had adopted Zhall's technology, they would have solid justification to attack.

Anakin had to act.

He could use the Force to trigger an overload. The problem was that he would take down the flagship as well. Something much more contained would have to do. Looking about, Anakin dashed towards a parked trooper carrier. Reaching into his utility belt, he pulled out one of the timed explosives. He used to Force to levitate it over the unsuspecting battledroids to an area near the sublight engines.

It would be a loud bang. With luck, it would keep the Neimoidians preoccupied.

Anakin sped out of the hangar and into a nearby turbolift. His thumb hesitated over the remote trigger. It was a shame to destroy such a marvel of engineering as he afforded one last look at the sleek vessel. It had been slated to be his personal ship. Hopefully, he'd get another.

A second later, Anakin detonated the explosive.

* * *

Exhilaration.

Nute Gunray felt his heart slamming in eager anticipation. Along with Rune Hakko, the Neimoidians watched a monitor in his stateroom that peaked inside Queen Amidala's cell. After years of insults and of escaping his grasp, she was finally where he wanted her. Yet, Nute could not decide what horrible death would fit her crimes. What he wanted more than anything was to see the life ooze out of her by his own hand. Gunray wanted Amidala to suffer as she had made him suffer. He had been insulted. _No one_ insulted the Viceroy of the Trade Federation.

The Naboo Queen would pay dearly.

"She's much smaller than I remember," Rune remarked.

"Considerably smaller," Gunray replied, distracted by his murderous schemes.

"Our two highest ranking commanders from the fleet will arrive within the next hour to serve on the Tribunal." Hakko informed.

"Excellent," Nute replied, unwilling to remove his eyes from the monitor. "I want the proceedings to begin as soon as possible. I want her executed before the end of the day."

"Do you think that wise, sir?"

"What do you mean?" Gunray asked befuddled.

"Count Dooku insisted that we take no action without his permission."

Nute shook his head. "He said no action against the Naboo…and even then, he did say to inform him of our plans."

"This is different though," Rune pointed out defiantly. "The Republic…"

"Is no longer our concern," Gunray interrupted. "Once we publicly declare our intentions to join Count Dooku's cause, neither they nor the Jedi will have jurisdiction over us."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Hakko lamented.

"Our victory is at hand, old friend." Nute said, placing his hand on Rune's shoulder. "We should be rejoicing."

"I don't much like the idea of killing an innocent."

"Innocent?' Gunray said astounded. "Amidala is _far_ from innocent. She killed many of our people in her unlawful attack. And, she insulted the integrity of my office. Justice demands…"

"_We_ were in the wrong," Hakko pointed out. "Sidious was using us."

"It is of no matter," Nute waved dismissively. "She will be dead soon and we will hear no more of this." Already agitated by Hakko's feeble conscience, Gunray was on the edge of outrage when he noticed Rune looking away from him.

"What is she doing now?"

Nute looked back at the monitor to see Amidala stirring about in her cell. Since they had placed her inside, she had been sitting on her bunk, making hardly any movements. It seemed something had caught her attention.

"The Queen knows that her end is at hand," Gunray eagerly surmised.

"I don't know," Hakko mused aloud.

A moment later, both felt the deck tremor. "What was that?" Gunray asked excitedly.

Hakko rushed over to a com panel several steps to his rear. "Bridge. Status?"

_"Queen Amidala's ship just exploded in the main hangar. Several casualties reported."_

Rune turned towards Gunray. "We may have a saboteur onboard."

_No, she would not defeat me again!_

"Are any turbolifts operating?"

_"Yes, sir, but…"_

"Flood them with dioxin," Gunray ordered.

"Are you sure, sir?" Rune asked. "She could have initiated its auto-destruct sequence before she disembarked."

"I don't want to take any chances," Nute snapped back. "She will die today!"

"But some of our own people…"

"Are acceptable losses," Gunray finished, glaring at his assistant. "I will not tolerate failure!"

"Yes, sir." Rune acknowledged, reluctantly turning back towards the com panel. "Bridge, release dioxin gas in all turbolifts immediately."

_"At once, sir."_

Nute was not about to let a few deaths stop him from seeing Amidala die by his hands. He would not be denied his vengeance.

* * *

Danger!

A sharp spike in the Force preceded the shrilled hiss of poisoned gas filling the compartment. Anakin steadied his mind, using the Force to help regulate his breathing. He should have known that the Neimoidians were paranoid enough to do such a thing. Fortunately, Anakin didn't have to wait too long to reach his destination. The lift doors opened a moment later and he darted out into the corridor where he took several deep breaths.

"That was too close," Anakin said to himself. He didn't want to take any more chances. If the Federation learned of his presence, he reasoned that they would make another attempt to kill him.

Glancing about, he noticed a fire control station at the end of the corridor. Breaking into a sprint, Anakin chuckled to himself as he was thankful that the Neimoidians breathed oxygen. With the Force, he motioned for the compartment door to fly open. Inside was hanging two air masks, as well as flame retardant containers. He grabbed a black air mask for himself and another for Padmé. Checking the gauges on the units, Anakin would have about an hour of air so he would have to move quickly.

Extending his awareness, Padmé's Force signature was flashing like a guiding beacon in a dark storm. She was very close. Anakin probed further to find any other _impediments_ to her. Only a few guards separated them. The untimely end of the _Defiance_ had adequately distracted the rest of the ship_. _He hoped it would last long enough for him to complete his task. Anakin didn't particularly relish the notion of having to cut through the entire crew in order to escape.

Yet he would, if it meant ensuring Padmé's safety.

Sometimes he feared the means he could employ to protect her. It was something he needed to meditate upon later. Presently, he had an important task to accomplish.

And he would not fail.

* * *

Restlessness.

Padmé could no longer sit idle. Even before she felt the deck shudder, a sensation at the back of her mind was growing stronger. Her heart had begun to race in anticipation of…something.

_Surely I am not that anxious to die?_

She scoffed aloud. Padmé felt like she was waiting with nervous excitement. Being a realist, she knew that nobody from Naboo was coming to save her. They were too sick. Plus, if Gunray was telling the truth, then the medicine he sent would not be enough to save them. She would die for nothing.

Perhaps by feeding the Viceroy's thirst for revenge with her demise, it would keep him from teaching her people too harshly? When they finally invaded, Gunray would have everything he had wanted for nearly a decade. Padmé hoped that by simple overindulgence, he would be too satiated to want to commit any further atrocities. It was a reasonable assumption of human nature.

She prayed though that it translated to the Neimoidian species.

A distant crash made her turn her head. Next, the smattering of blaster fire echoed throughout the brig, compelling her to duck behind the small sink in her cell for cover. A second volley followed by the shriek of an alarm pierced through her ears. Padmé covered them while trying to see what was happening. Smoke was quickly filling the room. Another familiar sound instantly caught her notice. But that was impossible, unless…

The distinctive whoosh of a lightsaber swinging through the air urged her to her feet. The Jedi were coming! Sabé found Obi-Wan, who had come to help her.

_If only it was Anakin…_

Padmé noticed that, except for the alarm, the commotion outside the brig had stopped. She peered outside of her cell, but the smoke was too thick to discern what was happening. Her lungs began to protest, causing her to painfully cough. Padmé stopped gasping for air when she saw then heard the door to the brig yanked off its hinges and sent flying down the corridor. Her choking recommenced. She placed her hand against the wall to steady herself. If she didn't get out soon, she would black out.

The world sudden grew silent, save one, ominous sound.

The puffing air was artificial. Nothing living could make that sound. It ominously reminded her of the vision she shared with Anakin about his alter ego.

_Vader._

Padmé stiffened when she spotted a tall figure standing at the entrance of her cell. It said nothing. The only sound it made was the repetitive artificial breathing. She skulked against the rear wall as the figure raised its gloved hand at the door. Her cell door flew away in that same moment. If it weren't for her overwhelming urge to cough, Padmé would have screamed.

The figure rushed to her side and carefully helped her to her feet. Before she could react, it placed a mask similar to its own on her head. After a few tense seconds, Padmé could breathe normally once again.

_It – whatever it was - had come for her._

Padmé's rescuer grabbed her hand, leading her out of the cell. It was then she noticed what had happened. Several Neimoidians, including their battledroid guards, had fired at her rescuer. As a result of the battle, several fires had been inadvertently set during the process of trying to stop him. They had grown quickly into raging infernos.

Her mysterious rescuer guided her down the corridor and around several turns. He abruptly stopped, bringing his lightsaber back to life. Padmé stepped back; meanwhile, he spun his sapphire hued weapon at their attackers, quickly dispatching them. He came about and again took her by the hand. Together they ran down the hallway and into a waiting turbolift. Freedom was close at hand. She dared consider that she might have, again, escaped her demise. Padmé owed everything to this person.

She had to find out who he was.

Trying to speak, she realized that the air mask was sealed. Nor did it possess any type of vocal amplifier. Padmé pulled it off and smiled in relief. Now that the smoke had cleared, she was able to take better notice of her rescuer. His outfit was most unusual. It had the look of a museum piece rather than a present day fashion. Yet, there was something very familiar about his stance.

"Thank you," she said meekly. He nodded once. For some reason, he seemed nervous. She then asked, "I think we're safe now. I would like to thank you face to face for saving me."

The man seemed to hesitate momentarily. Complying with her wishes, he reached up and pulled at the two latches that sealed his headgear. A mass of hair unfurled, obscuring his features. Padmé though took immediate notice of his eyes. They were deepest blue eyes she had ever seen. A tremor struck throughout her core.

_Those eyes could only belong to one person._

_But that was impossible._

"Anakin?" she asked hoarsely.

She thought she saw him nod affirmatively. However, with her senses overwhelmed, the next thing Padmé knew was the world had turned to black.

This most certainly had to be a dream.

_TBC-Thoughts, suggestions, comments and high5s are always welcomed!_


	7. Chapter 6: Reunions

_My many thanks to all of you. I've enjoyed the wonderful feedback. Hope you all enjoy this next update!_

**Mathematica: **Glad you thought that Padme was in character. Being that this is massively AU, I worry sometimes that the characters can lose their face so that made me happy to read. I agree too that most OW/Sabe stories are rarely happy (although I do know of a few good ones.) We shall see how their child will play in the events that are to come. Thrilled you enjoyed OW's confession. Since the last story, this was something I've really had been debating to do. Happy that it was literary satisfying. Sorry about the cliffe, but you know me ;). Thanks so much for reading!

**Tychron: **Always remember, Palpy is flexible. He is the epitome of where's there's a will, there's a way. As for the Fetts, never fear, we will be seeing them both again soon. Thanks for reading!

**UberJedi: **Glad you liked the last scene. More action coming up. Thanks a bunch!

**LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi: **And perhaps a few surprises? ;) Thanks for reading!

**Mo Angel: **To quote a famous person 'They're not out of this yet.' Thanks so much for reading!

**Dawn369: **Thanks so much for the praise. I really appreciate it. More A & P to come!

**AngelQueen: **Gotta love the mush ;). I agree, Gunray isn't the brightest. More on him soon. Thanks for reading!

**Yurface9311: **Awww...You are very kind. My ego is all sorts of inflated now ;). Thanks so much for reading!

**General-Joseph-Dickson: **They are definitely in trouble. Thanks a bunch!

**DigitalDreamn: **Thank you so very much. Your questions will be answered shortly. Thanks for reading!

**Kenobigirlliz: **Wow! Thank you so much for taking the time to read the previous two stories. I'm thrilled that you have enjoyed the series and hope you continue to enjoy it. I'm definitely aware that we've been running a little low on the Sabewan; however, methinks we'll get some good moments with one of our favorite couples soon. As for the Exile, only time will tell ;). Thanks so much for reading!

**Flaming Man of Iron: **Thank you very much! Hope you enjoy!

**Hewhoreaps: **Thanks again for your formatting suggestions. Hopefully this chapter will appear much more normal. Thanks for reading!

**Piano-fingers: **Thrilled that you liked the Vader mention in there. Thanks so much for reading!

**Jedi Angel001: **Thanks a bunch! Definitely lots happening. More to come soon!

**Seth: **More on their reunion is coming up. Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Ghostreaper181: **I think Padme, not matter what, always tries to see the good in people. It is both a strength and weakness in her; however, I feel it makes her quite the compelling character. Glad you liked the OW and Jaden scene. As I mentioned previously, it was difficult to write, especially given my thoughts where I believe both characters will go. Thanks so much for reading!

* * *

Longing.

Anakin had waited for what seemed like an eternity to see Padmé again. Neither battledroid nor Neimoidian would stop him from reaching her. Even the intense heat of the fires set in his path did not stop him or give him pause. Anakin's heart leaped when he set eyes on her again. If it hadn't been for the breath mask, he would have showered her with kisses. He wanted nothing more to hold her and never let go.

The next few moments were a blur. They had escaped the brig and had made it to the relative safety of the turbolift. She had taken her breath mask off, allowing her mass of brown curls to topple down upon her shoulders. Her deep brown eyes instantly touched the part of his soul where only she could dwell. Despite the air mask functioning properly, Anakin found that he was breathless. His legs were wobbly and his voice had long since failed him. There was so much he had to tell her; yet, the anticipation of this moment had rendered him mute.

"Thank you," she said graciously. "I think we are safe now. I would like to thank you face to face for saving me"

Acting on their own accord, Anakin's hands reached up to remove his headgear. He was still too entranced with being in her presence again to consider her reaction. Only when she gasped out his name did it dawn on him.

"Anakin?"

He nodded and had to reach out quickly to prevent her from falling roughly to the floor.

"Padmé," he called out desperately.

Her eyelids fluttered while he carefully cradled her in his arms. Anakin probed her with the Force to make sure she had not accidentally inhaled any residues of the poison gas. To his relief, her vitals were strong. She was just in a state of shock. Extending a tendril of Force energy into her essence, Anakin comforted her, rousing her back to consciousness. He would have loved to remain holding her forever; however, the lift was nearing the hangar level and he doubted the Federation would allow them time for a proper reunion.

"Padmé," Anakin called out again softly.

"Anakin?" she finally answered, peering at him with a perplexed expression. "Am I dead?"

He snorted. "Not even close, Anera."

"Ani…. it's really you," she said, softly touching the side of his face.

"Yes," he answered happily.

"How?"

Helping her to her feet, and before she could ask a volley of questions, Anakin wrapped her in his arms and fervently kissed her. After a moment that was not nearly long enough, he reluctantly withdrew. "I promise I will tell you everything, but not now."

"Don't ever leave me again," Padmé again wrapped him in a crushing embrace.

"I promise," he answered after a few seconds of being in her arms.

"You'd better," she insisted. "Next time, I won't be so forgiving."

Anakin kissed her forehead. "That's good to know. Now, we need to concentrate on getting out of here."

"My ship is in the main hangar." Her expression still held utter disbelief.

"Uh," he began guiltily, "that's not exactly true."

"What do you mean?"

"The Neimoidians couldn't keep their slimy hands off of it," Anakin began. "So I decided put a charge on it and well…. I blew it up."

Both of Padmé's eyebrows rose up. "That…complicates things abit."

"Actually," Anakin started proudly. "I docked the _Protector_ in the same place. She's still cloaked so I doubt they've found her. All we have to do is get to her without being seen."

"And how _exactly _do you plan to do that?"

The turbolift doors suddenly opened, revealing the chaos Anakin had caused by detonating the ship. Scores of battledroids were patrolling the hangar while the fire control crew attempted to douse the last flames from the _Defiance's _demise. He also noticed that the blast doors had covered the hangar's main exit and were also magnetically sealed.

"I don't know," he volunteered. "I'm making it up as I go along."

"That's…reassuring."

Anakin pressed a finger against his lips while motioning for her to duck out of the lift with him. They rushed behind a parked droid starfighter where Anakin poked his head out to get a better glimpse of their surroundings. "Good…they're all droids."

"Good? What's good about that?" she whispered.

"Droids are far more predictable than the living," Anakin answered with a wry smile. "I'm going to get their attention," he withdrew the ship's remote from his belt, handing it over to Padmé. "When the blasters start firing, get to the ship and power her up."

"I don't like this," Padmé remarked grimly, turning the remote over in her hand. "Remember last time we got separated…. you got yourself blown to bits. I'm not letting you out of my sight!"

Anakin looked upon her sympathetically. Even though he had been gone for almost a year, he knew she was alive and well in the future. Padmé was not afforded that luxury. For two months, she had to contend with the fact of his supposed death. He knew that he would not have held up under the reverse circumstance. "Very well," he acquiesced. "We'll do it together." Anakin pulled out one of the thermal detonators from his belt and gave it to her. "When I give the signal, throw it across the hangar."

Padmé grinned eagerly as she pushed the thumb switch forward, activating the unit. "Ready."

"Let's go!" Anakin re-ignited his lightsaber and carefully move out from behind the droid starfighter. Padmé skulked closely behind him as they avoided being seen. They had traversed several meters closer to their goal before hearing a mechanical warning echo from the opposite end of the hangar.

"Halt!"

Anakin swiveled about to see an entire brigade of battledroids bringing their weapons to bear. Raising his free hand, he hurtled the Force in their direction, sending numerous droids flying in the air. "Now!" he shouted to Padmé.

His beloved pulled her arm back and lobbed the detonator towards their remaining opponents. Anakin urgently turned in the opposite direction. "Run!"

Both darted to the _Protector,_ which decloaked just as the explosion ripped through the air. Anakin helped Padmé stay upright as the starship shuddered violently. They ran up the ramp and he hurried into the cockpit. It took him only moments to bring the ship back to life. Meanwhile, Padmé had jumped into the co-pilot's chair, ready to assist him. "The blast doors are still up."

Anakin shot an appraising glance up at the viewscreen. "Not a problem." He then grasped onto the ship's control lever and pulled the trigger. The _Protector's _main cannons instantaneously activated. Bright red beams of light surged forth, struck the blast doors, sending them into oblivion. The hangar decompressed. Battledroids, supplies and ships were blown out to the void of space. Anakin powered up the ship's engines, and with a solid push down on the throttle, he propelled the ship out within seconds.

"We made it!" Padmé cheered triumphantly.

"We're not out of this yet," he scrunched up his face.

Padmé swiveled to her right to look at the sensor panel. "They're locking weapons!" She had no sooner uttered her warning as the _Protector_ rocked violently. "What was that?"

Anakin darted his eyes down to the operations display screen. "We took a hit in the rear compartment." He reached down, futilely flipping the cloaking controls several times. "I can't engage the cloaking shields."

"What about our main shields?"

He spun the ship about, avoiding another hit. "They're hanging on…. for now. Fighters coming in!"

"I'm on it!" Padmé pressed two buttons on her panel, which extended the ship's weapon controls. "I'll do my best to keep them off of us. You just get us out of here."

He nodded once before returning his attention forward. The Federation had sent several squadrons of droid fighters to apprehend them. Anakin hoped that the Viceroy wanted them alive long enough to have them executed. If not, his return to the present might be very short lived.

"This is where the fun begins."

* * *

They had finally arrived.

The taskforce, organized by Senators Bel Iblis, Mar and Organa had come out of hyperspace and were less than one million kilometers from Naboo orbit. Joaquin Mar aboard the Corellian frigate _Dominance_ took notice of several explosions erupting from the Trade Federation's flagship followed by scores of fighters buzzing out into space.

"What was that?"

Garm Bel Iblis rushed over to the scanners. "They're firing on one of your ships."

"We must help them!" Mar insisted.

Bel Iblis strode purposefully to his seat at the center of the bridge. He bobbed his head several times as it appeared he was mulling his options carefully. "Open a channel to the Federation's flagship."

"Opened, sir."

"This is the Corellian system frigate _Dominance_ on a mission of mercy to aid the Naboo people. Cease and desist or we will be forced to intervene."

"No response, sir." After a tense moment, the communications crewman urgently reported, "Your Honor, incoming message from the Naboo ship."

"Put it on."

Mar quickly crossed the room to join Bel Iblis. Except during his days of utter inebriation, it normally took a lot for him to be at a loss for words. What he saw rendered him completely speechless.

"_Corellian ship, this is the Naboo lightcruiser Protector. I have rescued Queen Amidala from the Trade Federation, but we are coming under heavy fire. Can you assist us?"_

"What is this?" Bel Iblis fired his icy stare at Mar. "I thought you said Skywalker was dead?"

"Believe me, Your Honor, I do not know how this is possible," Joaquin implored. "But if we don't help them, they'll both be dead."

"Senator Bel Iblis," called out the communications officer. "The _Tantive IV _is trying to raise us."

The image of Bail Organa instantly appeared. It wielded the same look of exasperation that was etched on Bel Iblis' face. Under less dire circumstances, Joaquin would have found their reactions humorous. "I must be losing my mind, but was that Lord Skywalker giving the distress call?"

Garm turned to Joaquin who simply shrugged. "I don't understand it either. But the longer we debate the particulars, the less time they have."

Bail pressed his folded arms against his chest. "He said he rescued the Queen from the Federation. If that's so, then the Viceroy has committed an open act of aggression against the Naboo."

A sly smile slowly grew across the lips of the Corellian Senator. "I think I get your meaning, old friend." Bel Iblis then turned to his communications officer. "Signal the taskforce to raise shields and to bring their weapons online. We're going in."

"Understood, sir."

"Open communications with the Naboo ship." Garm ordered.

"Opened, sir. Queen Amidala responding."

"Nice to see you, Senator." Amidala said frantically while firing the ship's weapons. "Unfortunately, we are a little busy at the moment." Her image shook as the sound of explosions erupted. "But we could certainly use your help."

"Instruct Lord Skywalker to make way towards our fleet," Bel Iblis requested. "We'll try to draw the Federation fighters away from you."

"That would be most appreciated," Amidala said with a sigh of relief. "We've taken a few hits. I don't know how long our shields will hold out."

"Understood," Bel Iblis replied curtly. "We are moving to intercept now."

Standing off to the side, Joaquin Mar wished he had a station to man. He wanted to do something, anything to help. Unfortunately, he had been reduced to the role of spectator. Again, others would decide the fate of his people. He absolutely abhorred this feeling.

* * *

Perhaps they would get out of this yet.

Padmé held tightly onto the weapon controls as another proton torpedo exploded near her side of the cabin. Pulling down on one of the sticks, the cannon adjusted as she targeted the responsible droid starfighter. Narrowing her eyes, Padmé patiently waited for it to move into her crosshairs. Seconds later, she pressed the trigger, sending their adversary into a thousand flaming pieces. Her momentary triumph was abated as Anakin sent the ship spiraling into a steep dive, making her stomach feel as if it had jumped into her throat.

"_Don't _do that again."

"I'm _very_ sorry, my Queen." Anakin responded unapologetically. "Can't seem to shake these last few off."

Padmé looked down at the scanner display. "The Alliance fleet is thirty seconds away."

"If only it was twenty," Anakin grunted. "We're losing power."

"How?"

"Must have been from that last hit," he speculated. "They are going to overtake us before we get there."

Padmé yanked the controls to the weapons back towards her. "I'm ready."

"There are too many to shoot down."

"What do we do then?"

A wickedly devious smile suddenly eclipsed his features. Whatever he was thinking, Padmé knew she wasn't going to like it. "What did you have for your first meal?"

"Nothing good," she asked concerned. "Why?"

"You'd better get ready for this." He warned mischievously.

Before Padmé could protest, Anakin pulled back on the navigation stick, soaring the ship upward, and then it spun about to face the remaining droid starfighters. They were only seconds away from colliding. "What are you doing?"

"Lock onto the center ship and fire!"

Without question, Padmé pointed the targeting crosshairs onto the center ship. Not waiting for computer lock, she pulled the triggers, releasing a volley of red blast bolts at the unsuspecting ship. When it exploded, Anakin cautioned. "Hang on!"

The _Protector _lurched forward then spiraled downward. Padmé felt her head spinning, but had the presence of mind to watch the rearward monitors. The pursuing fighters tried to follow them, but the proximity of the explosion and its resultant debris struck their ships, rendering the majority disabled.

"There's still some out there!" she advised, glancing down at the ship's tactical display.

Anakin shifted the controls several times before dropping them out of his hands. "Main power's gone. We're sitting ducks."

"Maybe not." Padmé grinned triumphantly.

On the viewscreen, the last of their attackers exploded as several rows of blaster fire from the allied ships struck on target. Anakin breathed a sigh of relief and slouched in his seat in sheer exhaustion. "That was too close."

Padmé flashed him a warm smile. She would have rushed into his arms but a soft chime from the com caught her attention. Reluctantly, Padmé opened the channel to find the stressed beyond measure image of Joaquin Mar appear before them. "Your Majesty, are you alright?"

"We've exhausted our power supply, but for the moment we are safe."

Mar's image turned to look at something out of sight. "Senator Bel Iblis will have his people tractor you in immediately."

"That would be most appreciated," interjected Anakin. "We have about twenty minutes of reserves left to maintain life support."

"Lord Skywalker," Mar greeted. "This is…an unexpected surprise. I cannot begin to fathom…"

Anakin flashed him a quick grin. "I promise Senator that I will explain where I have been for the past two months shortly."

Mar noticeably shrugged. "I look forward to hearing your tale, my Lord." Turning towards Padmé, he added. "I will see you both soon." His image then disappeared from sight.

Looking over at Anakin, who appeared completely exhausted, Padmé asked. "How long do you think it will take them to tractor us in?"

He briefly sat up to look at the sensor panel. "About ten minutes."

"That's long enough," she evilly grinned as she removed her seatbelts and jumped into his open arms.

* * *

Blind fury.

Nute Gunray felt nothing else as he raced to the brig. Reports of explosions from the hangar did not concern him. He had to see with his own eyes that Queen Amidala had escaped. Under calmer circumstances, Nute would have deemed this a colossal waste of time. Yet, right here, right now, he needed to verify that she was responsible for the chaos.

The doors to the brig, as well as Amidala's cell had been flung off. He had seen only one type of people capable of such a feat. "The Jedi were here."

Still trying to catch his breath, Rune Hakko looked about nervously. "They could still be."

"I seriously doubt it."

"_Viceroy,"_ called out a voice from a nearby com panel.

Gunray quickly strode over to it, hitting the button to speak with the bottom of his fist. "What?"

"_The Naboo ship is being tractored in by the Corellian frigate_." The voice reported. _"The other ships are setting up a defense perimeter."_

"Prepare all ships to attack!"

"Are you insane?" Rune blurted out.

"What did you say?" Gunray sneered.

Hakko moved over to the com and hit the mute. "It is already bad enough that we disregarded Count Dooku's request. As it is, we can talk our way out of that. But if we attack now, we might find ourselves against both the Republic _and _the Separatists. It's a fight we certainly cannot win."

"I…I don't care," Nute declared unconvincingly.

"Don't let your thirst for vengeance destroy everything we have gained!" Hakko insisted.

"But I want Amidala dead!" he muttered like a spoiled child.

"We will get her… in time," the Viceroy's most trusted assistant cajoled. "Right now, we must cut our losses and return to friendly territory."

"_Viceroy?"_ called out the bridge officer. "_I didn't hear your last set of orders."_

Nute stared wordlessly at his friend and adviser. He knew that Rune was right. Once again, they had been outmaneuvered. Plus, with the Corellians and the Alderannians involved, it would be only a matter of time before the Naboo military would be well enough to retaliate. He had lost once more, but this time their withdrawal would be under his terms.

"Bridge," he finally depressed the speak button on the com. "Inform the fleet to return to Federation space."

"_Viceroy?"_

"You heard me," he insisted. "Carry out my orders at once!"

"_Understood, sir."_

Snapping off the com, Gunray offered Hakko a weak smile. "Thank you, my friend, for saving me from myself."

The shorter Neimoidian chuckled and patted the side of his shoulder. "It has been that way since our youth. Besides, that's why I'm here by your side, old friend."

Nute groaned to himself. He knew that Rune was dead accurate in his assessment. For all his vast fortunes and great power, Gunray feared that one day his friend would not be present to stop his own damnation.

* * *

Anakin stood calmly in the middle of the flight deck, beaming gleefully as Padmé helped him adjust his tunic. He closed his eyes, wanting nothing to distract him from the overwhelming sensations she triggered with her slightest touch. Anakin had longed every minute of every day to return to her presence. His beloved was like an oasis in the middle of the Dune Sea. He never felt more alive and more complete when she was close. Anakin wanted this moment to continue forever.

Unfortunately, the loud clasps of the docking rings reminded him that reality was quickly approaching.

"Where in the name of Naboo did you get this outfit?" Padmé asked, giving him an appraising look.

"An old shop on Onderon."

"Onderon?" She said astounded. "I've never seen anything remotely like it."

Anakin dipped his head forward. "Well, it was in fashion during the time I got it."

"What?"

"It's from the past. Four thousand years, give or take a century or two."

Padmé obviously wanted to question him further, but a series of pounding on the main hatch door stopped her from pursuing the matter further. Anakin quickly kissed her forehead before turning about to open the door. Senator Mar and a rather tall Corellian stood several paces from the foot of the ramp. The look on Mar's face nearly made Anakin cackle.

"Lord Skywalker?" Mar said in apparent disbelief.

"Alive and well," he quipped in acknowledgement.

"I am surprised to see you," Joaquin cautiously extended his hand.

Anakin grinned as he shook it. "I can imagine."

The Senator's attention immediately diverted away from him when Padmé walked out. "Your Majesty, it is good to see you unharmed. Are you alright?'

Padmé beamed happily. "I am, thanks to our valiant High Protector."

Turning towards Bel Iblis, Mar said. "Allow me to introduce Senator Garm Bel Iblis of Corellia. It was through his efforts along with Senator Organa's that allowed us to be here now."

Bel Iblis bowed respectfully. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Your Majesty."

"We are thankful for your timely assistance, Senator." She glanced over at Anakin. "And allow me to present the Overlord of the Naboo Military, Anakin Skywalker."

Garm gave him a look of uncertainly before extending his hand. "Your tales of heroism have reached even our people's ears. I am curious to hear of your timely return to the land of the living."

"So are a lot of people," Anakin remarked, firing a roguish grin at Padmé.

She flushed momentarily before shifting her focus back to the Corellian Senator. "What is the current situation?"

"Looks like your Federation friends have tucked tail and run, Your Majesty." Bel Iblis boasted. "Apparently they didn't have the stomach to fight healthy combatants."

Padmé's eyes bulged in terror. "We must make our way to Naboo immediately. The Viceroy told me that he didn't send an essential ingredient for the medication."

Anakin reached out and placed his hand on her forearm. "Everything on the planet is under control, Your Majesty. The people should be near fully recovered by now."

"That's impossible," Joaquin interrupted.

Padmé nodded in agreement. "Yané doesn't know about the missing component of the drug."

Mar turned to her in apparent confusion. "How did you get it in the first place?"

"I swapped myself for it," she said, stone faced. "Apparently, Gunray has it in for me."

"Majesty," Joaquin said, shaking his head flabbergasted.

Anakin stood silent and listened to their exchange. It had not surprised him in the slightest that Padmé would give up her life for the people. She would rather suffer than see any further harm being brought to the least of the Naboo. She was a hero in very sense of the word. If anyone deserved accolades, it was she. At that moment, Anakin was never prouder.

"That's neither here nor there," Padmé retorted. Darting her eyes over at Anakin, she asked. "How do you know that the people have recovered?"

"Because I used the Force to heal them," he said as a matter of fact.

"That's…. amazing." Padmé praised

"I, for one, want proof!" Mar demanded.

"Senator Bel Iblis," called out one of the Corellian crewmen.

The Corellian Senator shifted his focus away from the group. "What is it?"

"Transmission from Naboo," the young man responded. "It's the acting ruler, a Governor Sio Bibble."

Padmé stepped forward. "I must speak with him."

"You can take it over here," Bel Iblis motioned for the group to follow.

The docking bay aboard the Corellian frigate was considerably smaller than the one they'd escaped from on the Federation's flagship. It was square shaped with a couple of snub fighters parked at its rear. Aside from them, there were only a few crewmen and their astromechs working on their ships. At the right hand corner was a small enclosure with an unusually large holoviewer at its center.

Senator Bel Iblis hurried to activate the unit, which beeped several times prior to the life-sized image of Sio Bibble appearing directly over it. He looked tired, but healthy. His features did seem to brighten upon seeing Padmé. "Your Majesty, I am so relieved to see you unharmed."

"Fortunately, the spirits were with me." She said, firing Anakin a subtle wink. Turning her face forward, she asked. "What is the status of the planet?"

"Reports are still coming in, but it seems that the entire population has been cured." Bibble reported happily. "It's a miracle."

"Actually we can thank the High Protector."

"What?" Bibble grew pale.

Anakin took that as his cue to enter the conversation. "It is good to see you again, Governor."

"By the spirits!"

Anakin sighed, dramatically shrugging his shoulders. He was going to have to get used to this reaction for some time. Ignoring Bibble's state of shock, he asked. "What is the status of our military?"

It took Sio several moments to finally respond. "Both General Panaka and Marshall Olié are urging our troops to return to their stations. Once we have confirmation as to how many survived the plague, they will be able to better provide us a more thorough tactical analysis."

He turned to Padmé who noticeably agreed with Bibble's assessment. "Please see to convening an emergency meeting of the Royal Court as soon as possible. Even though the Trade Federation has left for the moment, I sincerely doubt that the crisis is over."

"I will see to it at once, Your Majesty." Bibble then bowed before his image disappeared.

Padmé fixed her attention over at Bel Iblis. "I understand that Senator Organa also helped in this venture."

"That is correct, Your Majesty." Garm acknowledged. "He is still aboard his cruiser, trying to make contact with the Republic over this incident."

"I would very much like to invite you both to Naboo," Padmé offered. "Your input will be most welcomed as we face some difficult decisions."

"I'm sure Senator Organa will be just as pleased as I to accept your gracious invitation," Bel Iblis responded with a smile. He then pressed two buttons on the holoviewer. "Bridge."

A short Corellian instantly appeared. "Yes, Senator."

"Make your heading for Theed Palace." Bel Iblis ordered. "Best possible speed."

"At once, Your Honor."

Anakin felt his brow furrow as tinge of jealousy crept upon him. Staying well within the realms of decorum, he moved closer to Padmé's right hand side. He didn't want any confusion over her availability to occur. Still, Anakin had to brush such pettiness aside. While he had been successfully reunited with his beloved, he knew that he would be called upon to act. The time had come to put his training to good use.

He was no longer a child.

_TBC-Thoughts, comments, suggestions or cheers are always welcomed!_


	8. Chapter 7: Declarations

_My thanks for all the wonderful support. I really appreciate it. A couple of notes. I apologize for not posting last week. I had family in for my fiance's wedding shower, plus work issues kept me quite busy. I think though, until after my wedding in November, I will be going with a new post, every two weeks schedule. After that is finished, I will return to the weekly schedule. Thanks, in advance, for your understanding and continued support. Also, I had just typed in all individual responses when my laptop hiccuped and I lost them all. Since I'm sure you all would rather see the new post up ASAP, I will forego with typing them back in, but my heartful thanks to everyone who left comments for your wonderful insights and support. It means a lot!_

_Without further ado..._

* * *

He felt nothing.

Count Sar Dooku peered vacantly off into the black void of space as he stood alone on the bridge of the Techno Union starship _Supremacy. _It was the largest warship in the Separatist arsenal, which suited his needs to perfection, given that he was about to enter a war zone around Naboo. Even after his warnings, Dooku knew Gunray was too consumed by his greedy desires to stymie his plans. He would not punish the Neimoidian. Rather, Dooku would use the opportunity to bring the leader of the Trade Federation under his complete control.

Events were in full motion.

Sar could feel the rising wave of anticipation in the Force. It was like the energy buildup prior to a violent thunderstorm. The peaceful calm was about to be disrupted by the menacing crash from above. The galaxy was in store for much the same thing.

"How far are we from Naboo, Captain?"

The droid raced its mechanical fingers over the controls. "One hour, sir."

"Contact me when we arrive."

"Of course, Count."

Dooku strode from the front viewport into a vacant turbolift. He pressed the button down and stood back from the door. With the hum of the lift growing in the background, Sar found his thoughts atypically scattered. While attempting to keep the Master's plan at the forefront, something in the periphery of his awareness was causing him unrest. A familiar presence was growing larger by the second. He reached out into the Force at the same time the doors opened. Instinctively, he took a step backwards just as the top end of a lightsaber streaked down in front of him.

Yanking his arched handled lightsaber from his belt, Dooku ignited it seconds before his attacker struck again. He blocked the following strike, their lightsaber blades crackling with power. Through the sparks of the conjoined blades, he saw her face.

"I'd have thought that you would have learned your lesson, child."

Dahlia grunted as she pressed down on the hilt of her weapon. "I never let an offense go unpunished."

Dooku raised his free hand, hurtling the Force at her. It roughly crashed against Dahlia, sending her flying down the corridor. Sar quickly moved off the lift and brought his blade forward. Dahlia had already recovered and was storming towards him.

_Foolish girl._

Dooku spun his weapon, perfectly parrying her desperate lunge. She was out of control with rage and would make a mistake if pressed. With his full strength, Sar pushed on his lightsaber hilt, causing her stumble. He then arched his blade around striking at her repeatedly as she feebly attempted to regain her footing.

_Too late._

He lifted his hand again, sending steams of lightning that struck Dahlia square in the chest and roughly slammed against the wall. Dooku could kill her in an instant. Yet, a nagging thought made him halt the attack. "Did Lord Sidious put you up to this?"

"No," Dahlia spat. "I wanted you to pay for what you've done to me! Look!" she ordered, pointing to her legs. "I'm a freak…. thanks to you!"

"Indeed," he replied dourly. "Rise then."

"What?"

"If you wish to fight for revenge, then I will give you the opportunity to do so." He offered, taking several steps away from her. "But know this, child. If we fight, we fight to death. I will not spare you this time."

"Fine by me," Dahlia agreed, thundering to her feet.

Dooku held up his empty hand to stop her. "Or, you could consider a… proposition."

"What proposition?" she responded in agitation.

"The one that has you placed in my confidence along with my assurance that Lord Sidious will bring no harm on you," Dooku offered.

"What sort of nonsense is this?" The girl clenched her jaw. Her body had noticeably tensed. Dooku was aware that only a strand of self-control was restraining her. "I have nothing to fear from the Master."

Dooku scoffed, shaking his head. He deactivated his lightsaber and begun to pace. "I sincerely doubt that Lord Sidious will be that forgiving when learns that you have deviated from your mission."

"What would _you_ know of it?"

She tried to sound detached, but Dooku sensed her fears spike within the Force. The girl was gifted. There was no doubt in his mind that with the proper training, she could become a dangerous instrument. But, as with all powerful tools, if not properly handled, they could turn on their user. He would have to be cautious, especially since his failure with Valkin nearly had cost him his own life.

"You would be surprised at how much I do know, my friend." Sar turned his back on her. "As we speak, the Viceroy is violating the Master's wishes." Looking back over his shoulder, he continued. "I know you were sent to kill him if he did so." Sensing her indecision, he turned around to stare her down. "And when Lord Sidious discovers that you blatantly disobeyed him, what I did to you will be nothing in comparison."

"I don't care!" she wailed.

"That's hardly true," Sar observed. "You wouldn't be shaking, as you are, if you were indifferent to the Master's retribution."

Dahlia stared blankly in his direction. She shifted her weight from foot to foot until finally she decided to act. The young girl deactivated her weapon, but kept it in her hand. "What do you want of me?" she asked with a tinge of desperation in her voice.

"Nothing."

"Come now," Dahlia said, rolling her eyes. "You obviously have _something_ in mind."

Dooku crossed his arms. "I want _you _to do nothing," he responded. "Only, tell Lord Sidious that I have the situation well in hand."

"He will still be angry that I didn't carry out his orders."

"Not likely," Dooku smugly observed. "He will believe that I have established control over the Trade Federation. No doubt he will be then more interested in accelerating our plans." He then leaned closer to her. "He will think that you are acting under my orders and should he be cross, it will be focused upon me."

Dahlia's eyes widened with his statement. "Why would you want to help me? She paused, staring at him suspiciously. "I cannot imagine you as….kind."

He bellowed in laughter. The girl was indeed clever. She would definitely be of great use to him. "Let's just say that you will be… indebted… to me."

"Ah!" Dahlia remarked. "The catch."

"I consider it more than fair," Dooku observed. "Besides, we could mutually benefit from this arrangement."

"How?"

He started to pace around her. "Master Sidious may be quite intuitive, but he is not immortal."

The girl spun her head around. "You mean to kill him."

"In time," Dooku responded after a moment's hesitation. "Such is the way of the Sith, my dear. Indeed, he would be…. disappointed if neither of us schemed against him." He felt his lips curl upwards in a wicked grin. "In fact, he would deem us weak, and would attempt to replace us even sooner."

"Surely not," Dahlia cried out in disbelief. "He promised that he would help me."

"Only to serve his own needs," Dooku responded sympathetically. "Once you have outlived your usefulness, he will sever your service without hesitation." He paused to look her in the eye. Through the Force, Dooku sensed her despair building. It was nearly as powerful as her hate. It intrigued him how easily the dark side flowed through her. Dooku was almost…envious. "I, though, recognize your talents and would be willing to impart to you my knowledge of the Force."

She was perplexed. He could see it on her face and could feel it through the Force. While gifted, Dahlia was surprisingly simple in her desires. She did not possess grand plans of power as did he or Sidious. Rather, she wanted control of her own destiny. To do so, though, would require a modicum of power—power that only the dark side could provide. Before she replied, Dooku instructed, "Now, go my dear. Do as you will. When the time comes, I will call upon you."

She took several steps away from him. The emotions she was releasing into the Force were conflicted. Yet, Dooku believed he had reached her on some level. "I shall…consider your offer, my Lord."

Dooku dipped his head and followed her with his eyes as she turned to leave. Her defenses were down. He could dispose of her and be free of her meddling into his affairs. Yet, a tremor in the Force urged him that she had an important role to play. Trusting his instincts, Dooku spun on his heel and returned to his original destination. The will of the Force was mysterious, indeed.

He would have to meditate on how best to use her.

* * *

Jaden never thought he'd come to this place again.

He pushed aside a piece of debris from the remnants of his and Obi-Wan's starfighter with his foot. Only a couple of months had passed since their first journey to Ord's castle, but so much had changed. Jaden remained floored by Obi-Wan's admission. He had anticipated other, more dire scenarios; but, not an outright confession. To his own surprise, Jaden was placated with the truth. He didn't like what his Master had done. Yet, his dismay and confusion over the situation had dissolved, replaced by indifference.

Jaden was no fool though.

Unless something unforeseen occurred, he would be eligible to face the trials sometime in the next few years. Jaden wanted nothing more than to become a knight. He could ill-afford any further delays in his training. Besides, by virtue of being Kenobi's apprentice, he'd already been part of two grand adventures. He knew it was not along the lines of being a good Jedi, but Jaden loved the action far more than studying in the archives. The rush was beyond exhilaration.

He wasn't sure if he could live without the adventure.

"Not too much left," Obi-Wan observed as he looked over the debris.

Jaden shook his head. He then turned to their astromech and ordered, "Arfour, try to collect as much of the explosive residue as possible. Analyze it immediately."

The droid whistled in compliance. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan moved over beside him. He didn't say anything, but Jaden knew what he was thinking. "It's a place to start."

Kenobi nodded once. "While he is doing that, I suppose we ought to work on breaking Lord Ord's terminal encryption."

"It won't be_ that_ complicated, Master."

Obi-Wan paused and looked at him. "I thought you said it was last time we were here."

"Only that had I hacked it, it would have alerted them, Master."

"My mistake," Obi-Wan chuckled. Let's get going."

They entered the eerily silent castle. After Ord's demise, the Jedi Council had sent a taskforce to apprehend his staff, as well as the remaining Mandalorian warriors that had stayed behind. They learned nothing more than they already knew—that Valkin had dedicated his vast wealth to constructing the gunship. Those in custody were not guilty of anything more than aiding in Ord's plan.

The taskforce had also obtained the plans of the castle, including the location of Ord's central terminal. They had been unable to gain access to his system, since none were technical experts.

Jaden knew he could break it.

Turning a corner, he walked through the entrance to the central terminal room and sat down at the station. His fingers danced over the controls, which brought the mainframe to life. Obi-Wan sat at his right, looking at him curiously while he worked. For once, Jaden was the expert and it felt good to have the venerable Kenobi reliant upon him. Shifting his concentration to the task at hand, Jaden continued to break through Ord's numerous, but ineffectual safeguards.

"Jaden?" Obi-Wan softly asked.

"Yes, Master."

"Something I'm curious about," he began, forming a steeple with his hands in his lap.

"Which is?" Jaden replied, still fixated on the viewscreen.

"During our mission briefing, I couldn't help observing that Master Jill was being rather…hostile towards you."

"Oh that," he stopped what he was doing. "It seems Master Jill believes himself to be an expert on _everything_. He was appointed just shortly after you left and from that point on; I couldn't sneeze without him checking on my progress with the scanner."

"Most curious."

"The strangest part of it was that he would never provide any useful help. He would just sit there and go on about his vast new responsibilities."

"Did you interact with him much when you were apprenticed to Master Yaddle?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No," he responded, shaking his head. "I think I might have met him once years ago…and it was in an unofficial capacity." Jaden narrowed his eyes. "I have the oddest feeling that he wants to be involved in our mission to find Fett."

Obi-Wan's brow noticeably furrowed. Jaden could sense his discomfort with the topic, despite the fact that he was the one that brought it up in first place. "Master Jill is a formidable warrior. I recall on several occasions him and my Master having some rather….vigorous sparring matches. It could be that he is looking for a fight."

"That is…. troublesome wouldn't you say, Master?"

"If tensions in the galaxy were considerably less, I would say yes." Kenobi gave a noncommittal shrug. "But you know as well as I that it might not take much more to plunge the Republic into war."

"Do you really believe it will come to that?"

"I don't know," Obi-Wan's voice trailed off. They both looked anywhere else but at each other for several painfully silent moments. He then glanced back over at him after a series of beeps erupted from the terminal. "Seems that you've gained access."

Jaden darted his focus back to the viewscreen. "So I have," he answered surprised that it had not taken long. "Some areas may have further security measures, which I will have to find a way around, but we do have some access."

"Get everything Ord has on Jango Fett."

Jaden nodded and complied. He searched through several dozen files. Each more encrypted than the last. It took several hours and many cups of caf before he finally achieved complete access. Obi-Wan had gotten up to stretch when Jaden called him back over.

"Master, I think I've got it."

"Good work," he replied as he rushed back over.

"According to Ord's records, Jango Fett became a Mandalorian chieftain through adoption. He has been a bounty hunter and a good once since his mid-teenage years. He's been sighted virtually everywhere within the Republic: Coruscant, Dantooine, Onderon, Malastare, and Corellia, just to name a few," Jaden said, his eyes still looking down the screen. "What's interesting is that there were several communications between Ord and Fett just prior to the attack during the debates."

"Do we have any of their messages?"

"Unfortunately no," Jaden reported after a moment of cross-checks. "Ord was meticulous in erasing the actual entries themselves."

The elder Jedi leaned back in his chair, nervously stroking his beard. "Why would Ord want Fett to interrupt the debates? From everything we know about him, he had no real interest in politics—his only desire was to conquer. It makes no sense."

"Unless," Jaden hesitated briefly, "Count Dooku was behind it in the first place."

Obi-Wan glared at him for a moment. "Why would Dooku order the attack, especially since he would be putting himself in harms' way?"

"Actually, he wasn't." Jaden countered. "During our investigation we found that the explosions were far enough that nobody on stage was ever in any real danger."

"But why?"

"It was staged," he concluded. "What else could it be?"

Obi-Wan blinked several times. He appeared to be considering Jaden's reasoning. "Dooku would have the most to gain if he convinced his people that the Republic was trying to assassinate him. It would certainly solidify his foundation of power."

"When you think about it," Jaden arched an eyebrow, "it was a brilliant display of misdirection. Nobody could link him with Fett and as we have discovered, the trail led to Ord instead." Firing him a dour look, he added. "Guile is a preferable tactic of the Sith, is it not?"

"That is stretching things a bit." Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Actually, Master, I don't think so." Jaden spun towards the mainframe viewer. "While I was searching for information on Fett, I also directed the computer to locate any recent logs of correspondences between Ord and Dooku."

"And?"

Flashing Obi-Wan an apologetic smile, Jaden answered. "There were many over the past eight years. They increased in frequency approximately eighteen months ago." The Jedi Knight quickly rose from his chair to pace. "We cannot deny the existence of an interaction between them anymore, Master."

"But contemplating Sar Dooku as a Sith Lord," Obi-Wan turned about to look at him. "It's unbelievable."

"You said it yourself, Master." Jaden recalled. "Master Yoda indicated that should our investigation confirm his suspicions, it could cause a panic on the Council. I can't think of anything else that would fit that description."

Obi-Wan bobbed his head several times. Jaden sensed his slow acquiescence to the possibility. Still, it was probably something he would never fully accept, given Dooku's mentorship of his late master. Jaden had grown up hearing the many stories about Qui-Gon Jinn and his maverick teacher. Their many great deeds were legendary. Although he too found it difficult to accept, it was difficult to ignore the facts, no matter how circumstantial they might bee, there was a connection.

"While I agree that there is considerable… _evidence_, it is also possible that Dooku has simply fallen prey to the dark side, but is not associated with the Sith."

"That is a possibility," Jaden said unconvinced.

Obi-Wan would have said more, but his beeping comlink diverted his attention. He pulled the unit from his belt and inspected it. "Arfour has completed the analysis of the explosive." He then shook his head. "He checked with the Temple databases, but there were compounds present that are nothing even remotely similar to anything we have on record."

"Naturally," Jaden said before snapping his fingers. "Master, have Arfour transfer the data to the mainframe. Given that Ord was in the weapons' business, he might have something useful."

Obi-Wan complied and within seconds, the information appeared on the viewscreen. Jaden quickly had the computer research Arfour's findings. It only took moments for it to display its results. Jaden narrowed his eyes as he read it aloud. "Two of the mysterious compounds are highly water resistant chemicals that are only used by a race of beings located on Kamino."

"Kamino?" Obi-Wan repeated. "Never heard of it."

"What's even stranger," Jaden remarked as he felt his features tensing. "Ord has the coordinates, but when I had the computer double check it with the Temple archive maps, it says that the place doesn't exist."

"That is curious indeed," Obi-Wan remarked, drawing closer. "Perhaps it is a transmission error? We are quite a ways beyond the Outer Rim."

Jaden shook his head. "I just checked our ship's navicomputer. It isn't in there either. It's almost like…"

"Like what?"

Releasing a deep sigh, he continued his thought. "It is almost as if it was erased from the Temple's archives."

"That's…. impossible."

"Impossible or not," Jaden softly retorted. "The Jedi have no record of it."

Obi-Wan straightened, pressing his folded arms against his chest. He was fully projecting his worries into the Force without check. Jaden knew that this wasn't good. "What are the coordinates to Kamino?"

"It's about a parsec from the Rishi maze, Master." Jaden responded. "It wouldn't take us long to get there."

"Since we can find no other information about Jango Fett's whereabouts, it is the best lead we've have to go on." As Jaden rose from his seat, Obi-Wan instructed. "Make sure we can re-connect to this mainframe remotely. We may require it further."

"Two steps ahead of you, Master." Jaden grinned. "Already have the link established with our ship."

For the first time in hours, Obi-Wan cracked a smile. "Keep up the good work and you'll be a knight in no time."

A few hours ago, his praise would have elated Jaden. For some reason, he felt that something huge loomed ominously on the horizon.

* * *

He was here.

Padmé wasn't dreaming. Anakin had come to save her from the brink of death. Now, he was sitting in her waiting room as if the past two months had never happened. While the handmaidens were scurrying about the room, trying to get her outfit and regalia together, she sat silent on the edge of her bed. Padmé pinched her arm several times to make sure this was real. While the nightmares had been trying, this would be shear torture if it proved only to be a dream.

She had to go to him.

Rising to her feet, Padmé slinked across her room and slowly pulled apart the doors leading into the sitting room. There he was, sitting on her couch with his legs crossed as always. He was staring intently at something he was reading on his datapad. Oddly, he seemed more mature—older even. Something was different about him and yet, when he looked up and smiled at her, it was as if what had happened had only been a terrible nightmare. There was so much that had to be said. She didn't want to waste another moment.

When Anakin rose to his feet, she dashed into his arms then kissed him fervently. This was where she belonged. She wouldn't let anything take her away from him ever again.

Lifting her chin up, Padmé whispered into his ear. "Marry me, now."

Anakin abruptly, but only slightly, pulled away. "Right here?"

Padmé chucked at her beloved—always so literal. "After the meeting with the Royal Court. Let's find a holy man and do it." He blinked several times, giving her pause. "That is if you want to."

"Of course I do," Anakin happily scoffed.

"Then… what's the problem?"

He bellowed in laughter. It made her heart flutter with joy. A few days prior, she would have given up her soul to hear him laugh with her once more. She could never be without that again. "Well…I had hoped to plan out something elaborate…something more romantic. Besides," he stated with an amused expression on his face, "isn't it tradition that I ask you?"

Padmé quickly shook her head. "I don't need any of that, my love. I just need you."

"What about your family?" He considered. "What about mine?"

"Of all times, Anakin Skywalker." She began, placing her hands on her hips. "Why are you being so practical?"

He chuckled once more. The expression on his face was a mix of amusement and total confusion. "If it doesn't bother you," he said slowly," his awkward grin rising. "And if it's what you want."

"It is," Padmé interrupted.

Anakin cupped her face with his hands, drawing her slowly in. She could feel his warm breath across her face. His lips were mere inches for hers. By the spirits Padmé wanted him to kiss her and let passion take them where it wanted. "I want to marry you, Anera. It is all I've _ever_ wanted."

"I'm yours forever."

The softest lips slowly caressed her own. Padmé slowly took in a breath of air as she felt her heart stirring. Her skin tingled everyplace where Anakin touched her. She wished for this moment to never end. If only she could block out what was to come—the difficult choices she would make and how they would affect her beloved. However, Padmé would deal with that when it came. Right now, she was happy. And that was all that mattered.

Tomorrow would take care of itself.

* * *

Deafening silence.

Anakin's mind still reeled from the events of only an hour ago. He and Padmé were going to get married…tonight. Before heading down to the throne room, Anakin briefly stopped at his quarters to have Artoo and Threepio summon a holy man for after the meeting. He knew time was short given the continued threats of the Trade Federation still presented. The Queen had made her decision and he would soon learn how he would proceed.

Hurrying through the Palace's winding corridors, Anakin felt the anticipation rise up in him. Strangely, he was not scared. Knowing that the time to act had arrived, as well as the security of being bonded forever to Padmé, his lingering doubts about what he had to do, instantly disappeared. Anakin knew he was back where he belonged.

And there was much to accomplish.

Following several paces behind Queen Amidala and her entourage into the throne room, Anakin felt the anxiety of the Royal Court, which abruptly stirred upon his entrance. Gasps of shock and cries of amazement filled the air as he ambled over to his chair. Anakin could sense through the Force their astonishment over seeing him again. Both Hugh Panaka and Ric Ollé stood with mouths agape as he walked passed them. Anakin offered them a curt nod.

Turning to where the Queen stood, he also caught notice of a very noticeably pregnant Sabé staring wide-eyed at him. He felt that had they been any other place, she would have not been able to keep her neutral demeanor. The other handmaidens had similar feelings he sensed through the Force. Even the normally unflappable Professor Zhall looked taken aback from his seat hidden far in the back of the room_. _Indeed, Anakin would be re-telling his grand adventure for some time to come.

"This emergency session of the Royal Court is now in session!" Eirtaé proclaimed.

"Thank you," Amidala said. "You may be seated."

Anakin along with the rest of the audience sit down. He could feel the curious stares return back towards him. He did his best to block it out of his mind, but it was distracting. Meanwhile, the Queen cleared her throat, shifting the focus of the room's occupants upon her.

"I know you have many questions. I promise, they will be answered in time. Right now, we are faced with a dilemma." She paused and flashed Anakin a smile before continuing. "Due to the heroism of Lord Skywalker, I was saved from execution at the hands of the Trade Federation. And thanks to our honored guests," she pointed towards Senators Bel Iblis and Organa," we successfully escaped."

The room burst into applause. Anakin did not attempt to make eye contact with anyone, for he knew the jubilation would be short lived. The Naboo were far from out of this crisis. As the clapping died down and the members of Parliament had returned to their seats, he noticed that the Chief Parliamentarian had remained standing. "Your Majesty, while I am thankful for your safe return, I am concerned about your potential execution. Did they afford you to the right of legal representation or even a fair trial?"

"No," she shook her head. "And the Viceroy did admit that the military tribunal would return a guilty verdict no matter what defense I could provide."

"That is outrageous!" Governor Bibble yelled. "That violates at least a dozen articles of interstellar law."

"Indeed it does," Senator Bel Iblis chimed in.

"We are faced with some difficult realities." The Queen continued, seemingly ignoring their comments. "Our latest intelligence tells us that the Federation has retreated to edge of our system's borders." She paused momentarily as her expression became more resolute. "Ordinarily, I would have seen this as a victory for peace. Yet, knowing full well that Viceroy Gunray is determined to obtain our unconditional subjugation, I see no peaceful solution to this problem." Amidala hesitated only briefly. "We must, therefore, take measures to ensure the security of our sovereignty. We will launch a counterattack."

It felt as if the air had been let out of the room. Anakin didn't hear a sound for several seconds. Only a few years prior, Amidala's suggestion would have warranted her removal from office. Now though after the repeated transgressions by the Trade Federation, the latest of which nearly resulted in the deaths of half the populous, everything had changed. It was a sad moment, for he knew that the idealism of the Naboo would never be the same.

Both Governor Bibble and Senator Mar rose from their chairs, with the elder statesman Bibble addressing the Queen. "I believe I speak for everyone here when I say that you have been a just and compassionate leader, Your Majesty. You have done everything humanly possible to maintain the peace that we as a people hold sacred. But there does come a time, as it once did in our past, when the only way to keep the peace is to fight."

"We're with you!" Joaquin Mar interjected zealously.

The room roared into thunderous applause. Anakin looked over at the Queen from whom he felt waves of regret. She was devastated by this course of action. But there was no other way. They possessed the military might to push back the Trade Federation. This was the right thing to do. He knew that they would never stop without a show of force. For the moment, the Federation did not truly fear the Naboo military.

They would soon be afraid.

In that same moment, Queen Amidala turned to him. "Overlord Skywalker, are you ready to lead us into battle?"

Feeling all eyes on him, Anakin stood up to respond. "I am ready to serve the crown and the people."

"Since our people appear not to be suffering any ill effects of the biological attack, I believe it is imperative that we launch an operation as soon as possible."

Anakin dipped his head forward. "Remember, Your Majesty. The Trade Federation still maintains numerical superiority. With the element of surprise on our side, we may be able to drive them back to within their own borders."

"Hopefully this will make them willing to consider a diplomatic solution." Amidala said softly.

"That will be the hope, Your Majesty." He responded, forcing a smile of encouragement.

Looking up at the room's other occupants, the Queen added. "There will be difficult times ahead. Of that I have no doubt. However, we _will _get through this threat and spirits willing, live in peace." She gazed about the area then shifted her focus back towards Anakin. "My Lord, please see to our plans immediately. I will meet with the Security Council this evening to go over the specifics."

"As you wish, Your Majesty." He bowed his head. Anakin knew that this would fall upon him. This was what he had been preparing himself for since the creation of the Naboo Defense Act. He should be afraid of the enormity of the situation. Instead, Anakin was calm as he released his anxieties into the Force. He could not let fear divert him from what needed to be done.

He would not fail his people, but most importantly, he would not fail his bride.

_TBC-Thoughts, comments, suggestions and songs of praise, are always welcomed!_


	9. Chapter 8: Posturing

_Thank you all so much for the wonderful outpouring of well wishes as to my upcoming nuptials. I really appreciate it! Thank you also for your patience as posting has slowed down._

**Mlhkvh5: **I am glad that you like that. Still, there are a few surprises in store. Thanks so much for reading!

**Admiral Lily: **Thank you so much for all your wonderful and insightful reviews of all three stories. I am so glad you took the time to read them and liked them all. As for your observation of the thought switching in mid-sentence, I do like to intermingle not only the general plot and conversations, but also the thoughts of the central characters, which I agree can get a little confusing at times; however, I will keep this in mind for future chapter so it's a bit clearer. Thanks again and hope you enjoy!

**DigitalDreamn: **Yes, life is filled with its little ironies ;). Thanks for reading!

**Megggggggggg: **Thank you so much for reading. I'm glad you are enjoying. Update is here!

**Seth: **Thank so much for your comments and your well wishes. I really appreciate it!

**Ghostreaper181: **Well, it is certainly a most welcome fall to the dark side ;). As for Dooku and Dahlia, that interaction actually came to a surprise to me. Sometimes these characters take a life of their own. Hopefully Obi-Wan will accept what they continue to learn about Dooku. Still, anything is possible. Thanks so much for reading!

**HelenT: **Sounds like you can most certainly relate to technological snafus. They certainly aren't fun. As for the upcoming Kamino scene, it is one that I hope will seem fresh to everybody. Thanks so much for reading, as well as your well wishes!

**ILDV: **Thanks!

**Flaming Man of Iron: **Thank you so much. More is here!

**The Summer Breeze: **Happy belated b-day. Hope it was a good one! As for the evil cliffe, I can't help myself ;). Thanks for reading!

**Yurface9311: **I will definitely do my best to keep up with posting. Thanks so much for reading and your well wishes. I do appreciate it!

**Hewhoreaps: **Eventually, Anakin will have time to retell it. As for your observations about Dahlia, she is definitely in an inenviable position. Still, don't completely rule her out. Thanks also for the con crit!

**JediAngel001: **Lots of possibilities. Time will most certainly tell what happens. Thanks so much for reading!

**MoAngel: **29 days and counting. Given all the craziness of late, I can support A&Ps decision to getting married on their own since family tends to make things more 'interesting' than they have to be. Still, I am looking forward to having friends and family all in one place. Never fear though, more A & P moments coming. Thanks so much for reading!

**General-Joseph-Dickson: **The Federation is about to get a nice surprise. Thanks so much!

**Mathematica: **Thank you so much. Thankfully, everything is coming together although I probably won't be getting a decent night of sleep for another 30 days with all the things that still need to be done. Nice pickup about Dahlia. You win the gold stars for this update. I definitely believe there are many reasons why someone falls to the dark side. This is definitely Dahlia's issue. As for Obi-Wan, Im glad you like the intertwining with canon. By far, the next several chapters have been and will be the most challenging as I want to avoid rehashing AotC by presenting things from a slightly different angle. Glad I've been successful, so far. I do think Obi-Wan was affected by Dooku's turn, which was why we saw him lose to the Sith twice. I think he couldn't believe Qui-Gon's teacher fell. The impending war will be the Clone Wars with a twist ;). Thanks so much for reading, as well as your well wishes. Hope you enjoy this update!

**LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi: **The Sith definitely make things interesting, to be sure. Lots of questions to be answered soon. Thanks so much for reading!

**UberJedi: **Thank you so very much. I really appreciate the well wishes!

**AngelQueen: **I'm sure there will be parties celebrating their nuptials on multiple worlds ;). Glad you liked the Obi-Wan scene. I think we are starting to get a clearer picture of the state of the Jedi Order and it doesnt look good. Still, anything can happen. As for the Sith, always expect the unexpected with them. Thank you so much for reading!

* * *

Anticipation.

It coursed through Anakin's body while he paced listlessly about the room. After the Royal Court adjourned, Padmé joined him in the Palace's private communications bay so he could make contact with his mother. Anakin could feel her mourning for him through the Force, and he wanted to end it at once. Unfortunately, an ion storm somewhere between Naboo and Tatooine was making the linkup difficult and despite his vast repertoire of mechanical adjustments, he couldn't speed up the process, frustrating him further.

"It will be alright, Anakin," Padmé said soothingly.

He paused in mid-step. "I cannot begin to think what my…absence…has done to her….or to you." Anakin guilt once again threatened to overwhelm him. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive." Padmé stood up, wrapping her arms around him. "You were willing to die for me." When she looked up at him, he saw her love for him filling her eyes. "I could never hope to repay you for such a thing."

"I love you," he stated as a matter of fact. "I'd do it again without hesitation."

"Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"That _would_ be nice," he joked. Looking back over at the holoviewer, he felt his smile descend. "I'm sorry that this is taking so long. I know you have much to do before the council meeting."

To his surprise, Padmé's mirth did not disappear. "Family is more important. Besides," she said after taking a deep breath, "the decision has already been made."

"The Trade Federation will never leave on their own volition," Anakin reaffirmed.

"Precisely," Padmé answered, folding her arms together. "That's why I am confident that this is the only choice." The holoviewer suddenly began flickering, drawing both of their attention towards it. Padmé turned away from him and looked at the com station's readout. "I think it's coming through."

"Excellent," Anakin said, about to move next to her.

"Actually," she held out her hand to stop him. "Let me talk to her first. It might be too great of a shock to see you appear right away."

He folded his arms and took a step back from the viewer. "Good point."

Standing out of the holoviewer's optics, Anakin watched and waited. A series of flashes and beeps preceded the appearance of a weary looking Owen Lars. He stirred after roughly rubbing his eyes. "Your Majesty?"

"Hello, Owen," she greeted him softly.

"Although I'm pleased to see you, it is a bit early for a courtesy call," he said exhausted.

"I'm sorry for waking you, but I must speak with Madam Lars immediately."

"Why?"

Anakin released a frustrated deep breath. While he liked Owen, there were times when he was the most obtuse bantha in the universe. He had no time for exchanging pleasantries. Anakin decided to rush into the holoviewer's optics, making his presence known. "Owen, I need to speak to my mother now!"

"Anakin?" Owen said, his eyes appearing to bulge from his face.

"Very subtle," Padmé sarcastically whispered.

"Thank you," Anakin whispered back. Turning his attention back to Owen, he added. "Yes, it's me and yes I'm alive. And no, I am not a ghost."

"How?" Owen muttered.

"Owen, I would be more than happy to explain it to you later. Right now I must speak with Mom."

"Hold on," he finally replied.

"And Owen," Anakin called out to stop him. "Please stay around. I don't want her to pass out from shock or anything."

Owen shook his head in disbelief before leaving from sight. Meanwhile, Padmé turned to Anakin with an incredulous look on her face. He knew what she was going to say, but he decided to feign ignorance by shrugging.

"What?" he said innocently.

He didn't receive the tongue lashing that he had been expecting. Instead, Anakin caught notice of Padmé turning towards the holoviewer. He turned about to see the image of his mother, being guided in front of their viewer's optics by Owen. She looked tired and it wasn't due to being awoken at such an early hour. Anakin could see the damage the grief over his loss had done to her spirit.

_It was his fault._

No longer able to stymie the flood of tears that had been threatening to fall, streams fell down his cheeks. "Mother…. It's me."

"Ani?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Oh, my boy." She cried, attempting to reach out to hold him. "It's a miracle!"

"Yes…and no."

Peering curiously as him, she admitted. "I don't understand…"

"I didn't really die, Mom." Anakin swallowed before continuing. "I was…sent…into the past." Amazingly, his mother began to chuckle, causing him to momentary look over at Padmé in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"With you, I should have expected something amazing had happened." Her delight abruptly shifted as Shmi furiously wiped at her tears. Her legs looked wobbly. Fortunately, Owen had remained close by to help steady her. "I thought I lost you forever."

"I'm…I'm so sorry, Mom." Anakin apologized, his chin quivering.

"You're back," Shmi countered. "And that is what matters."

"I…" Anakin started before gently drawing Padmé closer to him. "Actually, we have happy news."

"Oh?" Shmi said curiously.

"Padmé and I are getting married this evening."

"That's wonderful," she said joyfully.

"Congratulations," Owen interjected with a sour look on his face.

"Why the rush?" Shmi asked as their elation died down.

Anakin shot a nervous look at Padmé who thankfully answered for him. "After everything we've been through, I didn't want to wait any longer. He is the love of my life and I very nearly lost him forever. I don't want to leave this life asking what if." She threw an apologetic look over at Shmi. "I'm sorry that we are not having a grand celebration…"

"Nonsense," Anakin's mother interrupted, waving her hand. "You both are happy and I always knew that you belonged together. We will just have to celebrate the next time you come to visit."

"That would be wonderful," Anakin smiled.

"And Padmé."

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Welcome to the family."

A warm smile instantly burst over her features. "Thank you, Madam Lars. That means so much to me."

"Please call me Shmi…or Mom," she happily retorted with a wide grin. "I look forward to seeing you both soon."

"We love you, Mom." Anakin bade her farewell.

"And I, you." She paused as her smile grew larger. "Both of you."

Shmi's image disappeared, leaving Anakin and Padmé alone His mind continued to race as he went over their conversation in his mind. Already he could feel his mother's ease through the Force.

"That went well," Padmé finally observed, breaking the silence.

He nodded once. "I will deal with this Trade Federation problem quickly so that we can get to visiting Mom soon."

"I know you will," she said although he knew that this matter would not be so simple to resolve.

He was elated. The weight of guilt he carried in his heart had been lifted and now the realization that their wedding was in a matter of hours made him want to jump for joy. Still, he knew that they would not be allowed to enjoy the bliss for long. Besides, there was another important matter that he needed to attend to in the meantime.

"Now, time to call my family to share the happy news." Padmé reminded him gently, interrupting his thoughts.

At least for the moment, he could pretend that the world's problems would wait on them.

* * *

It was blatant.

Even the least attuned to the Force could have felt the shift. Grand Master Yoda sat in silence with his eyes closed as he waded through the endless currents of the Force. For weeks, he had sensed the gradual surge of something great . It hovered near the horizon of his perception, waiting stubbornly to appear. Then, every shred of subtly disappeared when a change as great as a supernova reverberated throughout existence. Yoda knew what it represented even though he wasn't sure what it meant to the galaxy.

Or to the Jedi.

The swoosh of the door leading into the meditation room roused him from his contemplations. Mace Windu, moving even more quickly than normal, rushed inside and took his normal cushioned seat across from him. The Korun Master released a deep huff as he tried to meditate.

Yoda knew what troubled him.

"The disturbance in the Force, sensed it you have."

"It _was_ difficult to miss."

Yoda briefly chuckled. "Yes, yes. When our attention it seeks, subtle the Force is not."

Silence followed his observation. Yoda noted Windu continued to struggle over the situation. "Do you believe that Skywalker was…resurrected?"

"The nature of his return, unclear it is." Yoda considered. "But returned he has."

"Is it time then, Master?"

Yoda closed his eyes, releasing his consciousness into the Force. The darkness was growing with each passing day. Soon, the Dark Lord of the Sith would act. Yoda feared that the Jedi's complacency would cost them and the galaxy dearly.

"Time it is, my friend. Inform the Council of our shared vision of the Force, me must." Mace nodded once, yet he did not seem at peace with the news. "More to say have you?"

"I am concerned how they will react," Windu admitted. "Especially the newer members."

"The will of the Force, we were following." Yoda countered. "Understand that, they will."

"I am not even sure how _I_ feel about it and I was there." Mace turned towards him. His unease over the situation was strewn across his features. "Skywalker was not raised a Jedi and perhaps he should never be one of us."

Yoda bobbed his head in agreement. "To be raised as a Jedi, the Force wished for him, it did not. Wanted him, unlike us, it did" He paused before throwing a knowing look at his fellow Council member. "Decline, our Order, is in."

Windu thundered to his feet to pace about the small meditation room. "I don't believe that," he uttered unconvincingly.

He sighed and sadly shook his head. "Know this, you do."

"Be that as it may, Master" Mace began, unable to hide his irritation. "I feel that many will not be receptive to the idea of having Skywalker amongst us. It could lead to division within the Order. With the rising power of the dark side, we can ill afford a lack of unity."

"The Chosen One, Skywalker is..."

"But will the other Jedi accept that?" Windu pondered aloud. " Also, are we to tell them about Obi-Wan? And what of the Naboo Queen?"

Yoda shook his head. "Time it is not for that. Know most of the Council does of Kenobi's training of Skywalker. Inform those who don't, we will. The rest…in time, address those issues, we will."

Windu cocked his head to one side. "And Amidala?"

"Not to interfere with her and Skywalker, the Force instructed." Yoda recalled. "No other guidance, did it provide."

He continued to walk about restlessly. The Force was swirling about him like a violent cyclone. Suddenly, the Korun Master came to a halt and turned his head towards Yoda. "It's a shatterpoint," Mace observed after several moments of silence. "Skywalker…The Council…Obi-Wan...how this situation is resolved could determine the fate of the galaxy for a millennium."

"Sensed this also, I have. Impossible to know, what will happen. Faith we must have."

"Faith?" Windu quizzically parroted.

Yoda dipped his head forward affirmatively. "Follow the will of the Force, we do. Believe in its will, also we must."

"I don't much like that our fate rests upon the shoulders of a boy," Mace said while quickly rising to his feet. "Too much could go wrong."

"Strong in the Force, Skywalker is. Appearances, like size, matters not."

Mace peered at him curiously for several moments until a crack of a smile broke through his stern veneer. "Good point," he chortled. "It's possible that I haven't fully released my anxieties as I should."

"Still _much_ to learn, you still have," Yoda quipped.

"Perhaps,." Windu chuckled as he finally calmed down to meditate.

Indeed, much did the Jedi as a whole had to learn, Yoda considered as he allowed his consciousness delve back into the currents of the Force. Hopefully they would do this quickly.

Time was running out.

* * *

Elation.

Commander Miles Ubein flashed through the ornate hallways of Theed Palace in route to the Residence wing. His superior and friend Anakin Skywalker had cryptically requested his presence at a high level meeting at the seventh evening bell. Fortuitously, he had heard the rumors of Anakin's miraculous return and had not been alarmed when he heard his childhood friend's voice on the other end of the comlink.

Miles had no idea why Anakin wanted with him .

After Anakin had left the academy to attend to his duties at the Palace, Miles had become the star student of their class. When he was of age, he joined the starfighter corps and learned combat tactics under Ric Olié's tutelage. Other than Anakin, Miles was arguably the best pilot in the entire Naboo Starfleet. Lord Skywalker had apparently thought this as well when he had enlisted his help during the wargames they successfully won several months prior. Since then, Miles had been given more responsibilities. He had led a squadron during the attack against the Mandalorian gunship and flown several escort missions throughout the recent Trade Federation blockade.

Miles was seasoned and ready to face what was surely to come. He knew that the Queen had ordered a counterattack against the Trade Federation vessels. It was a bold declaration, but he felt a necessary one, since the Neimoidians were not likely to give up. Although he didn't want to hope, Miles secretly wished that he would be tapped to give his input.

He longed to make the Neimoidians pay for what they'd done.

Reaching the door to the Queen's sitting room, Miles gave it several gentle knocks. Waiting a few moments and no response, he was about to knock again when he heard the lock click before the door swung open. In the doorway stood the alluring chief handmaiden Dormé Travalen, blocking his path inside. She was a few years older than Miles, but that didn't prevent their numerous flirtatious interactions. He had always looked for the opportunity to get to know her better. However, the chance had never presented itself. And today, Dormé did not appear to be in a playful mood.

"How can I help you, _Commander_?"

Miles attempted to peek inside for Anakin, but couldn't since the handmaiden kept moving over to block his view. Despite his enjoyment at looking at this beautiful woman, he was becoming annoyed. "Overlord Skywalker ordered my attendance at this meeting."

"Oh really?"

"It's alright, Dormé." He heard Anakin call out from behind her. "I asked him here."

The eldest of the handmaidens gave him a forced smile before backing away. Miles flashed his roguish grin at her prior to his friend coming into sight. He had been stunned by the news of Anakin's loss, never believing that this larger than life person could ever be stopped. It seemed that his initial reaction was correct.

"My Lord," he bowed.

Anakin chortled, shaking his head. "None of that. It is good to see you."

"And you too, my friend." Miles grinned as they briefly embraced one another. "Nice to know that you weren't blown into space dust."

He laughed, motioning for him to follow. "I'm glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss it."

Miles noticed General Panaka and Marshall Olié sitting next to each other with Professor Zhall seated perpendicular to them. To his left sat the Captain of Palace security, Sabé Orllize, who looked to be in a deep discussion with Chief Braxt and Tojas Zhall.. Governor Sio Bibble and Senator Joaquin Mar stood near the group and also appeared to be engaged in a serious conversation.

Ellisé Bibble was also present, but she was doing everything to avoid eye contact with him or Anakin. She had not been quite herself since returning from saving the Queen on the gunship. Indeed, there was a time when he, Ellisé and Anakin were inseparable. But, something during that mission had changed her. Even at Anakin's funeral, Ellisé had refused to speak with him. At some point, Miles would have to get to the bottom of it. For the moment, he took notice of Anakin leading him away from the group.

"What exactly is going on here?"

"Security Council meeting."

"Security Council?" Miles said stunned. "Only top brass are invited."

"I know."

"Then," Miles hesitated prior to pointing at his chest. "Why am I here?"

"I need an aide-de-camp, and I told the Queen that you would be perfect for the job."

"Anakin," Miles said, exhilarated. "I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll take it," Anakin smirked. "Otherwise, I'll look like quite the village idiot."

"Of course…of course I will." Miles reached out his hand to shake Anakin's.

"Congratulations, Colonel Ubein."

"Colonel?"

"I need you with enough rank so that if you were to act in my stead, you'll have the clout to do so." Anakin moved close enough, he whispered. "It would have been General, but Panaka said you were too young for such a high grade."

Miles choked. "So it must really get his blasters all heated up to have to call you Overlord, sir."

Anakin softly cackled. "You have no idea," he said with a wink.

"Thank you, my Lord, for this opportunity."

Anakin was about to respond when the doors leading into the Queen's bedchambers opened. Amidala, flanked by the handmaidens Cordé, Eirtaé and Verse quickly entered the room. The Queen wore a nondescript purple dress with the golden crown of her office set atop her head. She smiled as she motioned for the room's occupants to sit. Miles followed Anakin to a pair of chairs to Amidala's immediate right. She gave him an appraising look before dipping her head in acknowledgment. He repeated the gesture.

"My thanks to each of you for coming on such short notice," Amidala addressed them. "I would have discussed these concerns during the Royal Court session, but our guests made that impossible." She then shifted in her seat. "I need to know our present state of readiness."

Panaka was the first to answer her request. "Our army is back to full strength. I also had a full diagnostic run on our droid support units which are fully operational, Your Majesty."

Amidala turned towards Marshall Olié. "And the starfleet?"

"Each vessel destroyed during the Mandalorian attack has been replaced, Your Majesty." Olié cryptically grinned. "Save for the loss of the_ Defiance_, every ship is manned and ready."

The Queen nodded once then turned to Anakin. "Overlord Skywalker, please share your plan for our strategic response."

Anakin waved his hand in the air, causing the lights in room to dim. A small holoprojector at the center of the group activated, showing a representation of the Chommell sector, as well as several adjacent regions. Depicted in red were the ships of the Trade Federation maintaining a position at the outskirts of the sector's borders.

"After a hasty retreat, the Viceroy seems to be determined to reorganize his forces then resume the blockade. In the last twenty-four hours we have run numerous deep space scans, as well as sent several cloaked scout vessels to investigate the region between the Federation fleet and their territorial border." Anakin paused and looked about the room. "We've also been monitoring their long range communications, which have been surprisingly terse. There is no indication that they have requested more ships. It is my belief that Gunray feels that he can face us as is."

"What about the systems that support the Trade Federation?" Panaka countered. "They could be dispatching ships as we speak."

"Judging from our recent intelligence, as well as Senator Mar's assessment of the current political crisis in the Senate, I believe the Viceroy is acting on his own volition."

"How should we proceed?" Amidala calmly asked.

Anakin returned his focus to the projected images. "Given that the Federation ships are gathered in empty space and there are no nearby systems, I believe we could hit them from three approach vectors with our cloaked-enabled ships. Then, we would launch several waves of hit and run attacks, which should cripple them. If they continue to resist though, we would deploy our NS-1 support squadrons to bolster our attacks. This should cause them to retreat; however, we will cut off their escape route with our capital ships."

"What about the army?" General Panaka queried.

"They will stay on Naboo as backup." Anakin responded. "Since it is the Queen's wish to drive out the Neimodians, they would serve no purpose in the attack."

"If we could commandeer the Federation's starships," Panaka suggested. "It would give us more bargaining power."

Anakin looked over to Queen Amidala who responded, "That would give the impression that we are invaders and not simply defending our territory. We cannot afford to lose support from our allies or the Senate."

"You once said it yourself, Your Majesty." Panaka said defiantly. "Eliminate the Viceroy and the Trade Federation will be lost and confused."

The Queen appeared to become flushed as she folded her arms against her chest. "In this case, eliminating the Viceroy would only embolden the Neimodians' hatred of our people. They could decide to launch an all out offensive, which I know we still could not withstand." She then shook her head. "Our goal is show them sufficient military might to force them to the negotiating table." Amidala's features suddenly lightened. "Besides, we need more time to complete our other plans."

"What _other _plans?" Panaka looked at the Queen then back at Anakin.

"Although construction is already underway to build our own capital ships, Her Majesty has reached an accord with the Mon Calamari to purchase another fifteen," Skywalker announced. There was a low murmur before he continued. "Also, Professor Zhall has come up with a profound new ship plan, which I will let him share with you now."

The Professor quickly stood and pressed several buttons on the holoviewer. The image changed to a holographic facsimile of a _Defiance-_class ship. "Thank you, Overlord Skywalker. Something that has been kept secret until now was that certain design records used by Valkin Ord were found in wreckage recovered on our moon Rory." He paused as another smattering of voices filled the room. "After careful examination and a few ideas I was already tossing around my head, I have drafted designs for a kelvacyte powered starship, dubbed the _Archangel_-class."

"We will use up our supplies of kelvacyte!" Mar protested.

"Actually, not." Zhall countered. "Valkin Ord, aside from being deranged, was an engineering genius. If he hadn't been so focused upon concentrating the power of the kelvacyte as a weapon, he would have noticed that under the right conditions, he could have prevented crystal destabilization. In essence, he wouldn't have needed our cache because it would have taken him ten thousand years to exhaust his own supply."

"Lucky for us," Anakin said wryly.

Zhall grinned then focused his attention on the holoviewer. "Taking the current _Defiance _blueprints, we can elongate the fuselage by several meters, as well as add several rearward defense blasters and a swivel blaster pod on top. Additionally, the hyperdrive and sublight engines could be vastly upgraded to house units nearly as powerful as those on our capital ships, but at one-eighth the size. Most importantly, it will allow these ships to use the adaptive cloak without draining the main power systems. Travel times will be significantly reduced."

"Impressive," Anakin remarked. "How long before they could be put into production?"

Zhall whipped out his datapad and furiously pressed several buttons. "I could have the first prototype flight ready in six weeks. If all goes well, we could have the first squadrons combat ready within six months thereafter."

"Will that coincide with our current production of both _Sovereign-_ and _Defiance_- class ships?" Marshall Olié asked eagerly.

"That's correct," Anakin answered. "Our latest projections suggest that within a year, we will have the largest starfleet in the Republic."

Miles blinked at his report. While he knew that they had made significant gains in the past few years, Anakin's proclamation was beyond anything he had ever dreamed possible for the Naboo. Still, more time was needed to get to that point. Plus, with the rising tensions growing with the Outer Rim Separatists, war was inevitable. The only question was which faction would become the enemy?

"Lord Skywalker," the Queen called out to him. "How long before we can launch our offensive?"

"We can be ready to go in thirty-six hours, Your Majesty." Anakin advised. "Also, for this to work, secrecy is an absolute must. If the Federation learns that we're coming, it would be…disastrous."

"Very well," Amidala acknowledged. "If there are no objections, we will proceed as planned." The room appeared to be in agreement as she added, "I want hourly status reports from all divisions."

The Queen rose to her feet followed by the others in attendance. "Then may the spirits be with us and protect us. " Before the occupants dispersed, Amidala requested, "Captain Orllize, Colonel Ubein and Lord Skywalker, could you please stay behind for several moments?"

Each accepted and returned to their seats until the room was empty. Sabé groaned as she shifted several times in her seat to find a more comfortable spot. "Ani, I was afraid that Panaka was going to fight you for several hours." She grimaced. "I don't think my back could have taken to sitting much longer," she announced as she struggled to her feet.

He chuckled briefly. "I seriously doubt he agreed to my plan with you in mind, my friend." His mirth quickly dissolved. "Besides, he knows that the Queen is right. We don't have numeric superiority on either the ground or in space."

"In any case, I should probably get back to my room shortly," she winced. "Pregnancy is murder on the bladder." Sabé said. "So what's this about?"

Anakin swiveled his head about over to the Queen who was uncharacteristically smiling. She stood up to take Anakin's hand in her own. "We've decided to get married."

"That's wonderful!" Sabé gushed, but was unable to stand up to join them.

"Tonight," Anakin added.

"Oh," she sank back into her chair, her mischievous grin growing. "Taking cues from me and my beloved now, I see."

"We need two witnesses and hoped you both would agree to do this for us," Anakin asked.

"Of course," Miles said, rising to his feet. "I would be honored."

"Count me in too," Sabé waved from her seat. "You may just have to roll me down the aisle."

"Perfect," Amidala beamed. "We will gather in the antechamber of the Great Temple after the eleventh evening bell."

While he and Anakin had been friends for many years, Miles was in utter disbelief over his request. One thing he knew about him was that he didn't trust just anybody and it was a testament of Anakin's belief in him. Miles hoped he would never let him down.

* * *

It was cold in space.

Dahlia threw a dark synthwool cloak over her shoulders as she tried in vain to keep warm. She had been poised to leave Dooku's ship when he stopped her. He had ordered the ship away from Naboo and towards an area near the Trade Federation armada in order to prevent escalating the on-going hostilities. For over a day, Dahlia had spent the time alone and in silent contemplation over what had occurred.

Sidious and Tyranus were liars.

She was smart enough to realize they were both using her for their own selfish purposes. Oddly, after the initial sting of betrayal subsided, she found that she really didn't care. She had been used for far more perverse reasons and the Sith were not interested in such…trivialities. Dahlia though would need to learn more of the situation in order to play both sides off one another. Sidious and Tyranus had the power to give her what she wanted. In the end, she held no allegiance to either.

They were a means to an end.

Yet she knew Sidious to be the most dangerous of the pair. True, Tyranus had gravely injured her, but his powers were far more limited than those of the Master's. Indeed, if he had wished it, Dahlia was certain that Sidious could dispose of her from half a galaxy away. If she feared anything, it was to be killed without seeing his face. Somehow, this caused her great despair.

"What is your status, my _loyal_ servant?"

Dahlia stumbled to her feet. She had been so lost in thought that she had forgotten she was trying to com Lord Sidious. He looked upon her with those eyes—those sickly yellow ones—that could burrow a hole through durasteel. Dahlia very nearly wanted to confess to everything. At least his retribution would be swift. "I am aboard Lord Tyranus' ship en route to the Trade Federation's armada." She felt her body tense in anticipation of her next admission. "I'm afraid to report that I missed the opportunity to take care of Viceroy Gunray, my Lord. However, Lord Tyranus and I are devising a plan to remedy that situation."

"It is…fortuitous that you didn't kill the Viceroy," Sidious said grimly. "The situation has changed. I want you to make way for Naboo and infiltrate their military."

"To what end, my Lord?"

Sidious crossed his arms under his black robe. "I want you to report to me everything you observe. There you will stay until called upon."

"My Lord," she looked at him incredulously. "They won't accept me. I'm an outsider."

"When you arrive on Naboo, go to Verato village. There you will find what you need," Sidious instructed.

"Of course, my Lord." Dahlia bowed.

"You may be gone for quite some time, child." Sidious advised. "If you are successful, I will give you what you want."

"I promise to serve you well, my Lord." She bowed again and remained bent until his image disappeared. Dahlia jumped up as she heard clapping from behind her.

"Very good, young one." Tyranus praised.

"I don't do anything to help _you_," she snapped. "I am obeying _his_ orders."

"Your omission of certain facts has already served me," he countered. "Now, I want you to keep me informed with everything you tell the Master."

"As you wish," she replied sullenly.

Darth Tyranus gently grabbed her chin and pointed it up towards him. "Unlike Sidious, I will make good on my promises." Releasing her, he added. "There is a small interceptor in the main hangar. Take it. It's better than the one you came in."

"Thank you," she said after a moment's hesitation. Dahlia walked around him. About to leave, she paused in the doorway. Turning to look over her shoulder, she deduced. "You are about to start the war, aren't you?" Tyranus nodded once. "If I don't see you again, die well."

He uncharacteristically snorted. "I can assure you that this is not the last time we shall meet, young one."

Turning on her heel, Dahlia left him. Strangely, she felt as if an air of understanding now existed between herself and the Sith apprentice. True, she hated him with every fiber of her being; but in the end, they were both slaves to the whims of the Master. Perhaps in their treachery, she could finally find the peace she had eluded her for so many years?

_TBC-Thoughts, comments, suggestions are always appreciated!_


	10. Chapter 9: A Time to Love

_Thank you for the wonderful support. I truly appreciate it. Just a note on posting. There will not be a post on Halloween, given that I will be getting married the following day. I will resume posting the following week and there shouldn't be any further interruptions until the Christmas holidays. Thank you all again for your patience and support. _

**Darth-Taisha: **Nice to see you back. Glad you enjoyed the ending of FLQ and have gotten caught up. I hope you continue to enjoy. Thanks so much for reading!

**Slick101: **Thank you very much. Update is here!

**Dawn369: **Well, I think the Sith aren't into A&P mush as the rest of us. And yes, I agree Anakin and OW definitely need a pow-wow. Thanks so much for reading!

**Bloodreaver Alpha: **Thank you very much!

**Ghostreaper181: **Glad you like the Anakin-Shmi scene. I agree that she can get lost in the shuffle, given all that is happening. We shall hear more from the Lars contingent. As for the Naboo starfleet, it will definitely come into play as things progress. Definitely keep those thoughts in mind as we progress. Lots of people are concerned with Dahlia and probably rightly so. She too is an enigma so anything is possible. Thanks so much for reading!

**Tdk99992000: **Thank you muchly!

**Mo Angel: **Thank you so much. Yes, definitely lots happening and many more surprises to come. I do think though there might be some time for a little mush ;). Thanks for reading!

**Flaming Man of Iron: **Thank you very much. More is here!

**Tychron: **You definitely bring up some very interesting and important points. All I can say is wait and see ;). As for Jango and Boba, they are absolutely going to have crucial roles very soon. For the moment, they've been 'busy' with other matters. Thanks so much for reading!

**Hewhoreaps: **I think the Jedi will be quite shocked. We shall learn of their reaction soon. Yes, much mush is coming. And as for Dahlia, I'm sure she'll be up to no good. Thanks for reading!

**Mathematica: **I can't imagine why they'd be upset either. Pink isn't all bad ;). As for Owen, I too have liked seeing him from a different perspective. I know I have strayed away from the Lars' but I guarantee they will come back into focus as the story progresses. Interesting points about the Jedi. I will say that both Yoda and MW in the last chapter were talking about having Anakin 'around.' That's not to say that they aren't at least considering having him join, but for the moment, I think they too recognize the problems that his acceptance could create. Still, it is an interesting notion and we shall see how it plays out. And as for Dahlia, we shall see over time what kind of trouble she gets herself into. Thanks for the long review. I definitely appreciate them. I appreciate too the well wishes. Hopefully everything will go without a hitch. Thanks a bunch!

**HelenT: **Aww..I'm glad you liked the Anakin and Shmi scene. In fact, it almost didn't make it in there because I thought I needed to push the plot along faster. As for the Council, I doubt their first encouters will be all smiles and giggles. Still, it should prove interesting to see what will happen. Thrilled that Dahlia comes off creepy. Always happy to know my OCs fit into the universe. Thanks so much for reading! Looking forward to your next update as well ;).

**Seth: **Interesting comparison between Ventress and Dahlia. We shall see later how that interaction will go. As for Anakin, I think in canon, he got too caught up with his vision of how things should be as opposed to just doing them. We shall see how this Anakin is different in time. Thanks so much for reading!

**ILDV: **Thanks!

**General-Joseph-Dickinson: **Well, I think Dahlia has other problems besides needing a man in her life. Besides, I don't quite see Anakin as the matchmaker :). Thanks for reading!

**AngelQueen: **Thought you'd appreciate the mush :). Also thrilled you liked seeing Miles come around again. Unfortunately, in FLQ his role had been markedly reduced, but he's here to stay now. As for the Council, can't say it will go perfectly, but something hopefully will be resolved. Thank you so much for reading!

* * *

Hopeful anticipation.

Padmé paced along the small cobblestone pathway that wound about the outer area of the Great Temple. The night air was light as she took in a deep breath of air. Summer was nearing its end. The change to the colder months was quickly approaching. While growing up, Padmé had loved the autumn, as it meant the harvest and the festival were near. Yet on this day, it did not bring her any comfort. It was several minutes past the 11th evening bell, and Anakin was late.

_He will come._

She held no real doubt about her beloved's intention to marry her. Nevertheless, Padmé was unnerved by his tardiness. Perhaps it was the fear of losing him again that threatened to overwhelm her? There were still moments of disbelief that lingered in her mind over Anakin's return. She remained curious about his trek to the past. Whatever happened during his supposed year's long exile, Padmé sensed something different about Anakin. He seemed older…more centered. Still, she had the feeling that there was much more he had wanted to share, but was for some reason, had refrained from telling her.

"Ugh, my back," Sabé announced from behind her.

Padmé swiveled about to see her closest friend uncomfortably stretch her legs while attempting to find a more suitable spot on the small wooden bench. "Are you alright?"

"It's nothing a few more months won't solve."

Padmé could only smile in response. Despite her friend's good humor, she knew that the past few months had been especially hard on Sabé. Ever since Obi-Wan had taken on a padawan learner, his trips to Naboo had become less frequent. Coupled with the fact that Sabé had to deal with the many daunting issues pregnancy always brought with it, Padmé's heart went out to her. She knew that she could not have held up nearly as well under similar circumstances. Padmé truly admired her strength.

If only she herself could be as strong at this very moment.

"What time is it?"

Sabé snorted as she rolled her eyes. "About five minutes since the last time you asked."

"He's late."

"He'll be here," Sabé calmly retorted before she chuckled. "Besides, if anything is a sure thing, Anakin wanting to marry you is as certain as the sun rising in the morning."

"But what if during his time away he decided that he wanted something...or someone else?" Padmé supposed aloud, not comforted by her friend's assertion to the contrary.

"Oh, Mé…You're being daft." Padmé huffed while crossing her arms. "Tell me, how many men come back from the dead to save their intended ones yet again?"

Padmé stopped pacing to look at Sabé. "He didn't die. He was teleported to another time."

Sabé scoffed. "Same difference. From where I'm sitting, you have nothing to fear. Padmé turned away to resume her pacing. "Relax," Sabé urged. "I don't want my wedding dress returned worn out."

Padmé looked over her shoulder, forcing a guilty grin of capitulation. Indeed, her impending wedding had been so hasty, there wasn't time for her mother to bring her own wedding dress—the dress Padmé had dreamed of wearing since she was six— for the impromptu ceremony. Thankfully, Sabé had offered hers, which had fit, more or less. It was a beautiful gown made of shimmersilk with numerous intricate designs scattered about the surface. Her dress was gorgeous, and Padmé was thankful for her generosity.

Still, it wasn't the same.

Padmé didn't really care. She had lost the one person who meant everything only to have grace shine upon her by returning him. There was no chance that she would complain about her current circumstances. One day soon, she would have the wedding of her dreams. For the moment, she wanted nothing more than to be bonded with her intended one.

_If only he would show up._

She again grunted as the pacing resumed. Fortuitously, the outer lights of the Temple provided enough illumination for her walk without tripping over one of the many stone fountains that decorated the grounds. Padmé was turning around when she halted in mid-step. From across the distance, she heard a smattering of voices. She squinted to get a better glimpse, but the only thing she could discern was that it was a group of people coming closer. It could only mean...

"Shavit!" she uttered angrily.

"What's wrong?" Sabé called out to her.

"I think the media found out about the wedding."

"How?" Sabé quizzically asked. "We were all careful."

Padmé was about to offer her speculations when she heard a familiar cackle. She took two steps forward, allowing herself to be seen in the lamppost light that hung overhead. It was when she heard the mousy voices that put her heart at ease.

"Aunt Padmé!" cried out Ryoo and Pooja Naberrie.

She squatted down to scoop them into her arms. "Oh my, you two have gotten so big." Padmé then looked at their tiny, cherub faces. "What are you both doing up so late?"

"We've come to see you marry Anakin!" Ryoo declared.

"_Uncle_ Anakin," Pooja interjected.

Ryoo rolled her eyes. "Momma said you would want us here."

At that same moment, Padmé caught sight of her parents, along with Sola and Darred who were followed closely by Anakin and Miles. Gently placing her nieces back down, she raced into her beloved's outstretched arms. He spun her happily in the air, making her giggle gleefully. If not for her entire family standing around them, Padmé would have kissed him as never before. Thankfully, there would be time later to revisit that desire.

"I'm sorry we're late," Anakin whispered.

In the meantime, she had been so focused on him that she hadn't noticed see Sabé waddle over to their side. "Did I neglect to mention that Anakin said he'd be delayed a few minutes?"

"I would say so," Padmé said, trying to choke back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Sabé mischievously giggled while patting Padmé's shoulder. "What are friends for?"

Turning her attention towards her family, Padmé's eyes drifted to her parents, particularly her mother who was holding a large parcel under her arm. "What's that?"

Jobal Naberrie held out the box. "I brought you something."

"Oh Mom," Padmé said happily. "You shouldn't have."

Jobal's grin grew as she looked over at Ruwee. "We thought you might want it for the ceremony."

Padmé scrunched her face as she took the parcel and quickly opened it. She only had to catch a quick glimpse of the fabric to know what it was. "Your wedding dress!"

"I know you always wanted to wear it on your wedding day," her mother said nostalgically. "Even though you said it was alright that you didn't have it. Well, I had to make sure that you did."

"I love you so much, Mom." Padmé wrapped her in a loving embrace.

"Much happiness to you both," Jobal whispered.

As Padmé withdrew from her mother's embrace, her father immediately hugged her. "We couldn't be happier, my dear."

"Thank you," Padmé said, reaching for Anakin's hand. "I'm sorry that it isn't the grand wedding you had expected," she apologized, as tears ran down the side of her face.

"Nonsense," Ruwee said, waving his hands. "When you find that right person, you have to do what you have to do and never let them go," his eyes twinkled as he passed his gaze over to her mother.

At that moment, she felt Anakin's strong arms wrap across her chest, his body pressed up against her. Padmé loved to be held by him. It was in this place were she felt the safest. "I hope you liked your surprise," he whispered into her ear.

Turning around to face him, she stretched up on her tiptoes so that only he could hear her. "The surprises have yet to come."

"Now, now…..none of that!" Sola Naberrie chided for behind them.

"Oh leave them be," Darred gently admonished her. "Besides, you were far less…reserved…on our wedding day."

Ruwee chuckled while shaking his head at his obviously blushing older daughter. Turning his focus back towards Anakin and Padmé, he said with a knowing grin, "I'm sure you both don't want to stand around here all night long. Let's get you married."

Padmé couldn't wait to get the dress on for her beloved. She knew he would be pleased. "I'll see you inside in a few minutes."

"I'll be the one standing up front," Anakin quipped.

She quickly kissed him good-bye before being ushered by her mother and sister inside the Temple. "There will be time for that later," Sola joked.

Padmé couldn't wait.

* * *

Troubled musings.

Since leaving Ord's castle on Xinthos Prime, Obi-Wan tried to put everything together: Ord, the Mandalorians, Dooku and the Sith. At first glance, one had nothing to do with other. Yet, the more he scrutinized the situation, the more they did appear interconnected. Obi-Wan refused to believe that the man who had trained Qui-Gon Jinn had become a Sith Lord. That was impossible. Rather, he was convinced that the reputed former Master had, at the very least, come under their would explain a great many things.

Still, there was something missing in the equation. Why did the Force seem uneasy when it came to the bounty hunter, Jango Fett? By all accounts, he was little more than an errand boy for Ord and possibly Dooku. A dangerous errand boy to be sure as Obi-Wan recalled the destruction he wrought on Coruscant; but, Fett was no mastermind. Everything he had learned about the vagabond was about his skill as a blunt instrument. However, capturing Fett was his mandate from the Council.

Obi-Wan realized that Fett's apprehension was only a prelude to seeking out Dooku directly. Yet, an important mission such as that would not be given to him and Jaden. The Council would have to handle it directly, given the current political climate Obi-Wan possessed the nagging feeling that he could not be able to easily wash his hand of this situation. It was those irksome worries at the periphery of his consciousness that troubled him the most. They were the same needling feelings that he had possessed prior to the mission to Naboo during the blockade crisis.

Qui-Gon had always told him to downplay his anxieties. Unfortunately, Obi-Wan's worries had been right then and he feared they would be once again justified—especially since they were heading to a world suspiciously absent from the Temple's starmaps. Ord referred to these people as talented cloners, but provided no other useful information about the secretive race.

_Why would cloners need explosives?_

Running his hand nervously through his hair, Obi-Wan felt his temples throb the more he attempted to reconcile the situation. The answer to everything was just out of reach. There was a well-contrived plan at work. Every time he drew near to discovering its secrets, it would dart away. Its elusive nature seemed to almost mock his heightened intuition as the mystery refused to unfold. Obi-Wan tried to ignore it by focusing on the living Force, but as always, the nudge that was as annoying as a buzzing gnat, would return.

"Master?" Jaden called out to him.

He blinked several times, returning to the moment.. "Something wrong?"

The Padawan shook his head. "I just got clearance to land at the Kaminoan capital city."

"Very good," Obi-Wan acknowledged as he straightened up in his chair. "Take us in."

Looking out the viewport, the darkness of space had been replaced by the gray shadows of the water world. Kamino was comprised of raging oceans with enormous storm clouds covering the sky. The Force itself felt as if it was a vice, pressing down on his chest. He momentarily gasped as he tried to catch his breath. The urgent warning grew the closer they neared the planet's surface.

"Hold on!" Jaden warned.

The ship rocked violently as they broke through another storm cloud. Thankfully, the landing platform had come into view. To his dismay though, it kept pitching back and forth.

"Is there any way you can keep us straight?" Obi-Wan asked, clenching onto his seat.

"I would if it wasn't for that blasted crosswind," Jaden fired back as he fought with the controls.

Obi-Wan felt himself being lurched back into his seat as Jaden fired the retrothrusters to halt their descent. A sudden jostle followed by the resounding thud of the landing gear making contact with the landing pad brought the world back into focus.

"Another happy landing!"

Jaden snorted. "What would you do without me to fly you around, Master?"

"Probably not grow old before my time," he fired back with an amused smirk.

His Padawan chucked before looking out of the canopy. "Doesn't seem like this downpour is going to stop anytime soon."

"Let's get moving."

Pulling their hoods over their heads, Obi-Wan motioned for Jaden to depart from the ship. The distance to the foyer of the building wasn't far. Although, by the time they reached cover, both Jedi were drenched. Catching a quick glimpse inside, Obi-Wan was taken aback by the white sterile design. Before getting a better look, he immediately caught notice of a tall, lanky alien gliding towards them.

"Greetings Master Jedi. I am Taun We, assistant to the Prime Minister."

They bowed. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is my Padawan, Jaden Fai."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," the apparently female Kaminoan responded. "I am sure you are anxious to get on with the inspection."

"Inspection?" Jaden asked, turning towards Obi-Wan.

Taun We nodded once. "Your three hundred thousand are ready as promised."

"_Our_ three hundred thousand?" Obi-Wan repeated in confusion.

"Yes," she answered, apparently unmoved by his surprise. "I can guarantee that your units will live up to expectation.

_Units? Surely she cannot mean..._

"The Prime Minister asked before we begin if you would be so kind as to speak with him," Taun We requested.

"Of course," Obi-Wan quickly responded as he tried to compose himself. They would learn nothing if the Kaminoans learned of their ignorance of the situation. "We are at his service."

"Excellent." The tall Kaminoan motioned for them to follow her. Falling a few paces behind, both he and Jaden looked out the windows leading into the _factory. _What Obi-Wan saw was appalling.

"Are those..." Jaden couldn't get the words out, "the units?"

To his surprise, Taun We stopped in place. "Those aren't part of your current order," She then swiveled over to the opposite window. "Those," she pointed at the plexiglas, "are yours."

Obi-Wan and Jaden slowly ambled towards the window. There, on the factory floor, were thousands of armored troops gathering their equipment as they were being loaded onto large troop vessels. Scattered throughout the complex were columns of soldiers marching in unison, as if preparing for an impending battle.

_But an army for whom?_

"By the Force," Jaden whispered. "What in the name of Coruscant is going on here?"

"We'll soon find out." Obi-Wan said as he nervously stroked his beard.

* * *

He had waited for this moment for a lifetime.

Anakin stood in quiet contemplation at the front of the Great Temple's altar as he waited for Padmé to walk down the aisle. Standing along with him were the High Priest Uyl, his friend Miles, and Sabé on the other side. His feelings were a mix of affirmation of his vision from long ago and surprise by how the reality was different. When Anakin had foreseen this day, he had recalled the sound of flowing water, as well as the gentle heat resting across his skin while sealing their vows with a kiss. He also remembered that despite their happiness, he and Padmé had shared the moment alone.

They were far from alone.

Standing only a few meters away were Padmé's parents, as well as Sola and her family. Anakin wished that his mother could have attended. If only there had been more time. Yet, he was happy because he knew they would celebrate this joyous occasion with her as well. For the moment, nothing could detract him from the swelling happiness that was building in his heart. Soon, he and his love would become one. It was what he had always wanted.

There she was!

He nearly wept.

Padmé stood alone for everyone to witness her sheer magnificence. If she had not been elected a Queen, surely fate would have found a way to make her one. Her presence reverberated through the Force like a massive supernova, whose light was everlasting. Beautiful was too simple a word to describe her appearance. Wearing her mother's ivory dress and veil made of lace, Anakin could see her deep brown eyes sparkle with joy as they locked gazes. He could almost hear her in his mind, telling him that he had found his home within her heart where he would dwell all the days of their lives. He would never be alone again…

_I am hers as she is mine._

It seemed to take an eternity for her to reach him. However, Anakin was not troubled. He allowed his soul to succumb to the sweet surrender of losing himself to her. She was his beloved—his angel—the one who kept him grounded against the raging torrent of his grand destiny. Padmé gave him the serenity that he lacked in himself. She was his navigator who would never lead him astray. In turn, he would continue to shower her with more love than a thousand brides would ever experience in ten thousand lifetimes.

She was his entire universe.

Anakin's awe was supplanted with the sensation of Padmé's fingers interlocking with his own. Standing face to face with nothing to hide, he was ready to commit himself, body and spirit, to her for eternity. The planets could go barren, stars could turn to dust and yet, their love would remain, everlasting and enduring.

"Dearly beloved," the high priest called out, pulling Anakin from his daydreams. "We have gathered to witness the union between Anakin and Padmé as they declare their intentions to one another. As is our tradition, they will offer their vows of marriage and then exchange rings as a sign of their commitment." The elderly gentleman, whose hair and beard were as white as snow, smiled happily.

Reaching for Padmé's other hand, she grasped on to his, smiling as she squeezed both of his affectionately. "Anakin," she began, her brown eyes filling with tears of joy. "My friend, and my life. Simple words cannot express the depth of my love. I hope through a lifetime together that I can show you how much you mean to me. It is my solemn vow to take you as my husband and lifemate. I promise you my very spirit and in doing so, I shall forsake all others. I swear to give you everything that I am and support you in times of need. I will always love you and stand by you even in our darkest hour."

Anakin felt his throat tighten.

He was not afraid to show his emotion over the moment. What he did fear, though, was forgetting his vows. Briefly closing his eyes in order to center himself, he released a contented sigh before refocusing his vision upon her. "Padmé, he started as he felt the corners of his mouth curl into a smile. "My angel and my best friend. You are my beloved, my everything. I love you more than life itself. It is my solemn intention to take you as my wife and lifemate. Upon the Force I swear to always honor and love you with every fiber of my being. I promise to be true to you and to our family. I promise to stand beside you throughout the twists life presents us. I will love you until and beyond the moment when my body no longer draws breath."

Uyl then raised his hands. "What the spirits have called together, none can tear asunder." He then looked over at Miles who moved along side Anakin. Thankfully, after Threepio had arranged for the impromptu ceremony, he had obtained the precise ring Padmé had wanted. Anakin was thrilled that he had programmed the information into his faithful droid upon learning her preference shortly after his presentation ceremony. The widening of her beautiful eyes further confirmed her approval.

"Padmé Naberrie, please accept this ring as a sign of my love and devotion. Let it be a reminder that you possess my heart and soul, which are forever joined with yours. As the circle has no beginning or end so is my love for you; eternal and everlasting."

She wiped several tears from her eyes before Sabé handed her Anakin's ring. It was a made of a shiny silver metal with a weaving pattern in the middle. He looked at her lovingly as she smiled while slipping it onto his ring finger. "Anakin Skywalker, please take this ring as a symbol of my love and fidelity. May it be a constant remembrance of our intertwining lives and how our two destinies have now become one. From this day forward we are of one heart, one soul and one love."

"Your professions of devotion have been deemed acceptable by the spirits," the High Priest declared. "May you go forth and be blessed as you continue along the path of life. May the spirits bless you with children so they will multiply the love that you have for another." Uyl then paused, releasing a toothy grin. "You are now and forever bonded. Go in peace."

With their hands still joined, Anakin reached down to his beautiful angel and gave her a kiss that would remain in their hearts forever. Come what may, nothing could ever change that fact. They kissed passionately until they heard the High Priest speak again. "It is my pleasure to introduce to you Lord and Lady Skywalker!"

The Naberrie family erupted in applause as Anakin reluctantly withdrew from his bride. Still gazing into her eyes, he offered his lopsided grin. "I will love you forever."

"I know." Padmé smiled softly.

* * *

She was late.

Cordé Naberrie rushed through the Palace square en route to the Great Temple. She had gotten tied down with a number of security issues that could not wait. Now terribly overdue for her cousin's wedding, she hoped to at least catch the exchange of rings. Cordé had been thrilled beyond measure when Padmé had told her about their spur-of-the-moment ceremony. Like everyone else in the Palace, she had been floored by the news of Anakin's return. She had only seen him in brief glimpses, but judging by Padmé's reaction, it was truly he.

The spirits were truly with those two.

If only she could be as fortunate. Cordé had had very little success when it came to members of the opposite sex. Most men were often intimidated by her combat skills, as well as her strength of will. Others simply found her an oddity, since women were supposed to be dainty and proper—according to her mother anyway. Cordé never had any desire to be a courtier. She didn't need nor want to be dependent on someone else's whims. Rather, she was interested in finding her equal with whom she could share her life.

Her thoughts were brought to a sudden stop when her face struck an immovable object. Uncharacteristically, Cordé lost her balance and fell to the ground. Her eyes flickered as she tried to discern what she had run into.

"Lady Naberrie!" called out a heavily Alderaanian accented voice.

Cordé instantly jumped back to her feet. "Your Honor," she quickly bowed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you."

Bail Organa chuckled while waving his hands. "It is I who should apologize, Milady. My mind was wandering."

"Mine was too, Your Honor." Cordé admitted, trying not to appear that she was in a rush. In any other circumstance, she would enjoy nothing more than conversing with the Viceroy. He was one of the few men whom she respected completely. During her experience with the Alderaanians, she had seen him treat the cleaning staff in the same respectful manner as he would a distinguished senator. "Actually, I was on my way to the Great Temple…my cousin is getting married."

"Your cousin?" Bail said confused at first until realization struck him. "The Queen is getting married _tonight_? "

She dipped her head forward. "Given everything that's happened, she didn't want to wait any longer."

A strange smile instantly crossed his features as he softly chuckled,. "Love can do funny things to people."

"I suppose," Cordé responded coyly.

The tall Senator, who towered over her, leaned down, offering his arm. "May I escort you there, Milady?"

"I would be delighted, Your Honor."

If she could have thought of something profound to say, she would. Cordé was at a loss despite the fact that they had much in common. She hated being so awkward around him. Her thoughts then returned to her time at Aldera castle. Cordé remembered the beautiful mountains that surrounded it, having spent many evenings admiring them on her own. She was about to speak when she felt Bail abruptly stop. He pointed over to the Temple's main doors, where she saw Padmé and Anakin bursting out followed by her extended family.

She sighed deeply. "I guess we're too late."

"It looks as if it went well, though," Bail offered, trying to lighten her mood.

Cordé's eyes followed her family until they disappeared from sight. "They will probably have a gathering at the Palace residence." She paused and looked up at him. "Would you care to join me?"

His mirthful smile suddenly fell. "I'm afraid I need to return to my ship. We're departing within the hour."

"Are you heading back home?"

"Unfortunately no," Bail replied, shaking his head. "I am due to present my report over what happened with the Trade Federation to a Senate Security Council committee."

"Hopefully you will make them see reason."

"I would if they understood such a thing existed in the first place," the Viceroy quipped. "No, I'm afraid most of the Senate's attention is currently focused upon the growing Separatist crisis."

"Then I pray that you can bring some intelligence to our noble institution."

Bail pulled his head back and cackled. "I surely do miss your quick wit, Milady." He then swooped down to kiss her hand. "I hope that we will meet again under better circumstances."

"I shall look forward to it, Your Honor," Cordé responded, thankful that it was dark and he couldn't see her blushing.

He hesitated momentarily before turning in the opposite direction and leaving her alone. Indeed, Cordé hoped that she would see him again sooner rather than later.

* * *

After holding a brief gathering in her sitting room, Padmé and Anakin retired to her bedchambers for the night. She strode to her closet, pulling out a light blue shimmersilk nightgown and was about to change in the fresher when she noticed Anakin standing oddly still in the doorway.

"What's wrong?"

He stiffly shrugged. "Nothing."

Padmé scrunched her face, uncertain of what troubled him when it struck her. While they had had many passionate moments together, they had never consummated their relationship. That is, until now. She could feel his nervousness as if it was her own. The confident young warrior, who had staved off assassination attempts and faced death on more occasions than she cared to count, was trembling.

_He doesn't know what to do._

Padmé was no expert herself. What little knowledge she did possess on the subject would have to suffice for them both. She had always felt that this, like politics, was generally about looking like you know what you are doing. If nothing else, she needed to appear confident for Anakin's sake. Eventually, nature would run its course.

"Relax my love," she suggested softly. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable while I change?"

"Alright," he said as she noticed him nervously swallow.

Turning about, she slowly strode into the refresher with her nightgown in hand. For a moment she considered disrobing in front of him. But she then thought the better of it as he would probably be too shocked by her audacity. Besides, they were young and had a lifetime to look forward to.

Padmé had to keep some mystery about herself.

She found it oddly quick to change. Perhaps it had to do with being able to do it herself rather than having the handmaidens argue about which nightgown she should wear? The way they would often carry on made it seem like the state of the planet rested solely upon what she wore to bed. Padmé tousled her long hair, which had been tied back in a single braid for the ceremony. She knew that Anakin loved to see her with her hair down. The happiness that would fill his face when she wore it loosely always made her smile.

And she was not about to disappoint him.

Taking a step back from the long mirror, Padmé quickly inspected herself. She couldn't help beaming as she caught the sparkle of her ring in the reflection. By the spirits how she loved him. She was his wife. Nothing could ever change that. Flipping off the lightswitch, Padmé returned to her bedroom to find Anakin already underneath the covers of her—_their_—large bed.

"I see you made yourself quite comfortable." She joked, trying to lighten the mood.

He smiled mischievously. "How is it that I don't have nearly as comfortable sheets?"

Padmé chuckled, thankful that he was behaving like himself again. "There are certain perks to being the Queen."

"Are there now?"

She allowed her shimmersilk robe to fall to the floor as she swung herself into bed—their bed. "Yes," Padmé finally replied planting a kiss on his lips.

"I see," Anakin remarked with his head resting firmly upon his hand.

She moved closer, wrapping her arms around his muscular body, which had grown during his exile. "I promise I won't bite."

His face noticeably scrunched. He suddenly looked quite serious. "But what if I want you to bite?"

Padmé paused, studying his features for any hint that he was joking. Her face suddenly became flushed. She felt hot. "Well, I..." Then he laughed that laugh that made her heart soar. Playfully, she slapped the side of his arm. "You're teasing me."

"Never," he replied with mock astonishment. "I would be much too fearful to tease a Queen."

"You most certainly will pay for that, my dear husband." In one motion, Padmé jumped on him, forcing Anakin onto his back. She then pinned him down with her hands while tightly squeezing his hips together with her legs.

"I was counting on that my darling bride."

Quickly succumbing to passion, Padmé briefly wondered who was truly the more knowledgeable one. A second later, as his hands stroked the contours of her body, she found that she didn't care in the slightest.

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and suggestions are always welcomed and appreciated!_


	11. Chapter 10: Momentum

_My thanks for the wonderful outpouring of support and well wishes. Thankfully, the wedding went well and it was a wonderful time for us. Thank you all for your patience during this brief hiatus. So now that things are relatively back to normal, I think that I will return to posting once every other Friday. Aside from being a newlywed, I've been given considerable more responsibility at work so time will be at a premium. Therefore, I think this posting schedule will give me time to keep up and everybody else time to read and ponder what will happen next. Thanks again for your patience and since I'm sure you are all anxious to get reading, I will forgo with individual comments this time. Enjoy!

* * *

_

A Jedi shall not seek out adventure.

Apparently, the axiom was due to the high degree of probability of encountering such events, making it unnecessary to searching for them. Jaden remained close by Obi-Wan's side as they were ushered into the Kaminoan Prime Minister's office. Like the rest of the facility that they had seen, the overly bright white walls were nearly blinding. Upon reaching the Prime Minister's office, he took note that, similiar to Taun We, the Prime Minister was especially tall with a long neck and huge, dark eyes.

"Allow me to introduce the Prime Minster of Kamino, Lama Su." Taun We said in her high-pitched voice.

Both Jedi bowed in respect. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is my apprentice, Jaden Fai."

"It is an honor to meet you, Master Jedi." He responded. "I am surprised, though, that Master Sifo-Dyas did not accompany you."

"Master… Sifo-Dyas?" Obi-Wan repeated curiously.

The large alien looked upon them inquisitively. "Why yes. He was our point of contact with the Jedi Council when this project was initiated nearly ten years ago."

_Project?_

A sinking feeling was growing in the pit of Jaden's stomach. Surely the Council was not responsible for the creation of a clone army? And who was this Sifo-Dyas that the alien spoke of? He re-centered his focus over to Obi-Wan who didn't appear to be rattled in the slightest.

"That is most curious," Kenobi admitted.

"Oh?" Lama Su responded.

"Master Sifo-Dyas has been missing for quite some time," Obi-Wan informed him. "The Council had assumed that he was dead."

"That's most unfortunate," the Prime Minister continued without lament. "Still, payment has been made for three point five million units. And of course, we never go back on a deal."

Obi-Wan briefly glanced in Jaden's direction. He knew that Master Kenobi was mortified by the situation, but he would not allow their hosts to become aware of his true feelings. It was in this very moment that Jaden realized how much he still had to learn before he reached knighthood. He could not have handled the situation anywhere near as serenely as Obi-Wan was doing.

"Of course not," he responded, briefly rubbing his chin. "Prime Minister, did Master Sifo-Dyas tell you who the army was for?"

"Of course," the Kaminoan said with delight. "It is for the Republic."

The Force itself seemed to snap like a thunder through the air. Only a few minutes before, they had worried that the former Jedi, Sar Dooku, might be under the influence of the Sith. Whatever happened next, Jaden knew that their lives had become much more complicated. He found himself holding his breath, anxiously awaiting the next galaxy-splitting revelation.

"I see," Obi-Wan responded casually. "If it isn't an inconvenience, would you please explain to us your cloning process?"

Lama Su's alien features became larger. Jaden perceived the Kaminoan Prime Minister was elated by the request. "I would be more than happy to do so, Master Jedi. In fact, I would enjoy the chance to show you the facility personally."

"That is most kind."

Jaden waited for the others to file out of the room before he followed. A brief suggestion from Obi-Wan through the Force had prompted him to lag behind. His Master would be so engaged with the Kaminoans that he needed Jaden to be mindful of their surroundings.

The facility, which looked outwardly small, was a labyrinthine maze of corridors that led into the enormous training facility at its central core. Row after row of identical soldiers paraded past them, armed with some of the most advanced blaster technology Jaden had ever seen.

"As you know," Lama Su's raspy voice broke through his thoughts, "cloning is where we take a higher being's genetic background and through a highly automated process, replicate it however many times our clients wish." Jaden couldn't help noticing the magnanimous intonation in the Prime Minister's voice as he boasted their superior capabilities. "Over the years, we have developed more sophisticated methods by which we are able to improve upon the original host's genetic predispositions."

"In other words, you can make them more controllable." Jaden wryly remarked, despite Obi-Wan's glare of warning.

The Kaminoan Prime Minster swiveled about to face him. "That's correct, young one," he said without regret. "It would do your Republic little good to have an army as defiant as the original host. That simply would not be acceptable."

"Speaking of which," Obi-Wan interjected, "who was the original host?"

"A Mandalorian bounty hunter named Jango Fett," Lama Su answered. "And a most troublesome one, I might add."

No amount of Jedi discipline could have kept Jaden and Obi-Wan from staring over at one another. As his Master often preached, there were no coincidences.

"Is he here?" Obi-Wan slowly asked, feigning a passing interest.

The Prime Minister shook his head. "Unfortunately, he and his son, for whom we have more than adequately provided for, have suddenly vanished."

"Son?" Jaden remarked aloud.

"Yes," Lama Su replied. "He asked for a clone without any modifications." He paused momentarily, flashing them both a perplexed look. "Strange, isn't it?"

"Would it be possible to see their quarters?" Obi-Wan politely queried. The Kaminoan appeared ready to protest when he added, "The Council would no doubt wish to know of his whereabouts—in case more clones are required."

"I can assure you, Master Kenobi." Lama Su said somewhat annoyed, "that our genetic repositories are guaranteed to function without incident for at least one hundred standard years."

"I meant no disrespect, Your Honor." Obi-Wan apologized. "However, given the rising tensions in the galaxy, I believe the Council would not want the clones' original host to be... compromised … by whatever opposition the Republic may face in the future."

The Kaminoan looked upon Kenobi appraisingly, but without word for several moments. "That is...a wise precaution." He then tapped a diamond shaped gem on his wrist.

_'How may I be of help, Prime Minister?' Taun We called out from the other side. _

"Please come down to the main training level," Lama Su ordered. "The Jedi wish to see Fett's residence. Take them there at once."

'_I shall come immediately."_

"My thanks, Prime Minister." Obi-Wan acknowledged with a half-bow.

Seeming to ignore him, the Kaminoan instead turned towards the columns of marching clones. "I surely do hope you are satisfied with your order."

"I'm looking forward to seeing them in action." The Jedi Knight responded dourly.

"They won't disappoint you, Master Jedi. I can promise you that!"

* * *

They were ready.

The final tactical briefing aboard the Naboo capital flagship _Queen Amidala_ –the Ami as she was affectionately called by the crew—went quickly. Everyone, from squadron commanders down to the assistant navigators, was itching to get into the fray. Anakin could sense their anticipation echoing throughout the Force as the time to act drew near. For years, they had lived with the fear that the Trade Federation would once again bring harm to Naboo. Now that they possessed superior military technology, they were more than ready to make a stand against their long time nemesis.

Despite the Naboo's tactical and technological advantages, they were still greatly outnumbered. As a result, the Federation remained a formidable opponent. Anakin's people were prepared to fight—to the death if needs be. He insisted, though, that they remained focused. Even though he delivered that message to his troops, it was also a personal chastisement since it had taken considerable self-control to block out the thoughts of his bride.

His mind wanted to reflect upon the sleepless night that was filled with passion and lovemaking. He could still smell her perfume on his skin and feel the touch of her naked skin on his lips. As much joy as those thoughts brought him, the worry over failing, as well as the Trade Federation's Viceroy getting his slimy hands on Padmé helped him maintain focus.

"My Lord!" called out Miles Ubein from down the long corridor. "Wait up."

Anakin paused so that his aide to catch up. After the briefing, Anakin had retreated into one of the empty officer's quarters in order to meditate. Unable to do so despite trying for hours, he decided to venture down to the main hangar to inspect the fighters that would spearhead the assault.

"I figured I'd find you by heading this way."

"I am not much for sitting around," Anakin wryly grinned. "Something wrong?"

Miles shook his head once. "No, sir. But, I just got off the com with the Professor, and..."

"What did he want?" Anakin felt his brows furrow downward.

"Said he sent something up especially for you." Miles said with a strange smile. "That man is odd."

Anakin began walking again. "I suppose you would be too if you were a genius."

"Hey!" Miles said feigning injury, but tapping his temple playfully. "I'm plenty smart."

"Being smart is not the same as having engineering doctorates in twelve systems," Anakin pointed out.

"Good point."

After they both chuckled, they continued down the long corridor and entered the lift to the hangar deck. Anakin's mind again drifted off as he mentally reviewed the battle plan. If everything went as he had foreseen, the Trade Federation would be overwhelmed. There was still the slight, but real possibility that they had learned of their secret attack and were ready. He could not fail. The plan had to work.

Upon exiting the turbolift, Anakin walked into the middle of the hangar, which he anxiously scanned. "Any idea what I am supposed to be looking for?"

Miles walked up beside him and pointed to the far left corner. Anakin followed his finger until he spotted a larger than normal, but sleek in design, starship being prepped for battle. Taking several steps forward to get a better view, he was taken aback as he recognized it. "That's impossible." Turning towards Miles, he added, "The new _Archangel_-class starships weren't supposed to be ready for several more weeks."

Ubein guffawed briefly. "And they aren't. That's the prototype," Miles grinned. "And according to Zhall, it has some...._special _modifications he made with you in mind."

Anakin's eyes traced the new ship almost reverently. Even compared to its predecessor, the _Defiance_-class starship, this vessel looked fast just sitting in the hangar. He immediately noted the two larger sublight engines along with the numerous additions in armament. Anakin already had the impression that she would be vastly superior to anything they would face in the impending battle. Indeed, he could hardly wait to test her in combat.

"Then why are standing here?" Anakin asked urgently. "Let's go check her out!"

"Right behind you, boss."

Like a child hurrying in anticipation of receiving a new toy, Anakin darted across the hangar and into the new ship. He moved into the cockpit, which was larger than the ill-fated _Defiance_, but the controls were similar in arrangement. There were though a few noticeable exceptions, the most notable being the display screen that monitored the kelvacyte core. There were also several streamlined additions that made it easier for a single pilot to control the ship's numerous weapon systems.

Anakin turned about when he heard Miles whistle in amazement. "She's some beauty."

"Indeed," he replied trying not to sound like some awestruck kid.

"What are you going to name her?"

Scrunching his face briefly, he then smiled as it suddenly dawned on him. This ship was meant for him and him alone. He instantly knew whom to thank for that. Turning towards his friend, he answered. "The Lady Angel."

* * *

_An army for the Republic?_

_Were the Jedi truly involved?_

Obi-Wan Kenobi was beyond troubled. Since his days as Qui-Gon's padawan, he had been on countless missions throughout the galaxy. There were times when the subject of their investigations disturbed him on a personal level. Yet, his training as a Jedi taught him to put aside his own biases in order to serve the greater good. Granted, he had his issues with the Jedi code—as attested by his secret marriage—however, in the end, Obi-Wan profoundly believed in the Order itself.

His faith, though, had been shaken.

The Jedi were keepers of the peace. If the Kaminoans' claim that it was the Jedi who were responsible for the construction of this clone army, it would severely undermine the Order's status in the galaxy. It would also serve as a dividing line between the Republic's protectors and the rule of law. The Senate would not react well to this news. He was getting ahead of himself. Obi-Wan had not yet revealed his findings to the Council. There could be a simple explanation that would prevent his concerns from coming into fruition. Also, they may soon learn the whereabouts of the elusive Jango Fett, who could shed considerable light to this disturbing mystery. Obi-Wan had no doubt that the bounty hunter was involved in these schemes.

His mandate to capture him alive had become even more crucial…

"Here we are," Taun We announced.

The swoosh of the door opening brought Obi-Wan out of his musings. To his surprise, even Jaden, who was typically inquisitive, seemed unusually reserved. The boy had seen and been through much during the tenure of their association. Hopefully this mission wouldn't prove to be his breaking point. Obi-Wan was sure that Jaden would soon make a fine Jedi Knight.

He followed the female Kaminoan inside the stark quarters. On first glance it appeared that nobody had lived here in some time. However, upon closer inspection, Obi-Wan noticed several items of clothing scattered about, quite a few datachips on the ground, and...

"Master," Jaden pointed towards the open door in a side compartment.

Obi-Wan had already spotted what had caught the Padawan's attention. Sitting on the floor was an unused helmet, as well as the familiar breast plate armor of their foe. "I know," he finally muttered.

"The Prime Minister indicated that Fett just disappeared recently?" Jaden asked Taun We to reconfirm.

She bobbed her small head several times. "It is not unusual for him to come and go. But always, the boy Boba would stay with us. After a few days of not seeing him, I became concerned and came here to find him. When I used my security pass, I found the quarters just as you see them now."

Obi-Wan passively listened as he probed the room with the Force for any kind of sign of their destination. In the rear of the main living space he saw a hypercom terminal. "Jaden, check the logs. Maybe they left something useful."

"I'm on it, Master."

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan again turned about, looking for something, anything that would help him solve the puzzle. He was plagued by the notion that they may have hit the end of the trail. How could he face the Council with the circumstantial evidence that they had unearthed without learning the actual truth behind it?

"Master."

Obi-Wan ambled over the hypercom terminal where Jaden had an ear-to-ear grin smeared across his face. "Any luck?"

"At first no," he admitted.

Obi-Wan scrunched his face in confusion. "I don't understand"

"Initially, it appeared that the logs had been erased." Jaden continued. 'Then, on a hunch, I went into the backup files and found that whoever had deleted the originals forgot about these."

"Play the last entry," Obi-Wan ordered. "It should hopefully provide us with what we need."

Jaden complied. Within seconds, the two foot facsimile of their dangerous opponent, without his helmet, appeared before them.

_"Boba, are you alone?"_

_"Yeah, Dad. What's wrong?"_

_"Pack our things. Be ready to leave once I get there."_

_"Why? What's happened?"_

_ "Too much." _

_"When will you be here?"_

_ "Two hours."_

_ "I'll be ready."_

_ "I know you will be. And son..."_

_"Yeah, Dad?"_

_"Tell no one of our plan. Also, make sure you erase the com logs."_

_"Sure," the boy answered, sounding distracted._

_"Son, nobody can learn where we've going. Be sure you do it!"_

_"Okay, okay." Boba said, annoyed. "Where are we going?"_

_"Dxun."_

"Dxun?" Jaden swiveled around to face Obi-Wan. "Wait. Isn't that an old Mandalorian sanctuary?"

He dipped his head forward. "And it still could be."

Anxiously looking forth from where the holographic log was still playing, the Padawan asked, "What do we do now?"

"Get the ship ready for takeoff." Obi-Wan ordered. "I will contact the Council. The situation has gotten considerably more complicated."

Jaden snorted as he paused in the doorway. "That is the understatement of the century, Master."

Obi-Wan briefly chuckled. "Probably so. Anyhow, have the ship ready to go in a few minutes. I shouldn't be long."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

It was a cool evening in Theed. After completing the administrative duties for the day, Padmé decided to go for a walk to clear her thoughts. Never before had she contended with such conflicting feelings. On one hand, she was elated to be married to her beloved one. He had loved her so gently, so tenderly the night before that her flesh was again craving his touch. Yet, her peaceful bliss was intruded upon with feelings of deep concern.

Only an hour remained before Anakin began the attack. For the duration of the operation, Padmé would be confined to the war room in case an executive decision was required. Even if she wasn't needed, she would be there to watch and wait anxiously for her husband to return to her. If it had been appropriate, Padmé would have been up there with him, fighting by his side. Unfortunately, her duties kept her from where she wanted to be most.

Unable to go out unescorted, Padmé flanked by her cousin Cordé, as well as her chief handmaiden Dormé, kept a steady pace with her. The typically chatty handmaidens were both unusually silent. She surmised that they too were worried about the impending military action. Indeed, they all had either family or friends who were involved. It was one more harsh reality having a military brought.

Padmé instantly brushed those thoughts aside. She would not allow herself to dine on the ashes of a decision made years prior. It was done. Most importantly, her decision to create the military had been the right thing to do.

"It's a beautiful night," Dormé observed.

"It is," Padmé acknowledged, thankful one of them had finally said something.

"I can almost smell autumn in the air," remarked Cordé.

Padmé smiled. "The harvest festival isn't long from now. I am really looking forward to it this year."

"I would imagine," Cordé grinned. "It won't be long after when your term will be over."

While Padmé nodded silently, Dormé turned to her. "I had forgotten about that. What will you do then, Your Majesty?"

"We plan to stay in Anakin's residence until my obligation to the incoming monarch is complete," she answered. "Hopefully in the meantime we can scout out some land to build our home."

"I'm surprised that you aren't moving into the Waterfall castle," Cordé remarked.

"It was a nice offer by Parliament," Padmé said, almost embarrassed. "However, it is much too large for just the two of us."

"Perhaps it won't only be the two of you for much longer?" Her cousin teased.

Padmé giggled. "We haven't even had a chance to talk about that." Her levity instantly fell as she realized, "Actually, we haven't been able to speak about much at all."

"I'm sure Lord Skywalker will take care of our Trade Federation problem soon," Dormé commented hopefully.

"We shall see," Padmé sighed. "I wish it was only they that concern me." Both handmaidens turned to her with worried expressions. "You both know, as well as I about the rising problems with the Separatists. We may only be solving one problem before facing another."

"I don't understand why the Senate won't do something!" Dormé said in frustration.

"Bail," Cordé began, but quickly corrected herself. Her flushed red checks though didn't escape Padmé's notice. "I mean, Senator Organa, said that there is a huge movement in the Senate to bring Count Dooku to the negotiation table."

"I don't trust Dooku whatsoever," Dormé spouted, causing Padmé and her cousin to look at her in bewilderment. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, I didn't mean..."

She waved her hands dismissively while shaking her head. "No, it's alright. Please continue."

"I'll never forget his empty stare during the debate on Coruscant." Dormé added. "There was something cold about him."

"Remember, he _was_ a Jedi." Padmé pointed out. "They tend to be stoic."

"But Master Kenobi and his student weren't like that," Cordé observed.

Padmé was about to comment further when a strange feeling suddenly came upon her. She took several steps away from her bodyguards as it urged her to hurry. It beckoned her. "We have to go."

"What?" Dormé asked.

"Something's wrong," she answered. "Follow me."

Before either handmaiden could protest, Padmé sprinted off as the cries for her help grew louder in her mind. Someone was in danger and needed her desperately. She was so focused on her objective that she didn't realize until she arrived there that she had left the Palace Square and was presently standing in front of the Great Temple. After a moment's hesitation, Padmé ran inside, despite Cordé's and Dormé's pleas to wait for them.

Running into the antechamber, she shielded her eyes as a bright, blue light filled the entire room. Padmé felt the hairs on her arms rise as a strange electricity danced through the air. She felt her handmaidens approaching, both wielding their blasters. "Don't shoot," she urged. "You'll destroy the Temple!"

"What is it?" Cordé cried out.

An instant later, the glow was gone. The air suddenly felt normal again. Padmé rubbed her eyes, trying to get them to adjust to the change. "What in Naboo just happened?" Dormé asked as she drew near.

"I...."

_"Help me!"_

Padmé turned to her cousin who nodded once. "I heard it too.

"Sounds like it was coming from inside the temple." Dormé pointed out.

_"Help!"_

The trio raced into the dimly lit, empty Temple. They paused, waiting for the muffled voice to cry out again, but only silence greeted them. Turning towards one another, Dormé offered, "Perhaps we've been a bit overanxious..."

_"Helppp..." _the voice moaned.

"Over there," Cordé pointed to the far left side.

The women sprinted to where they heard the pain-filled pleas. Each halted in place when they located its source. On the dark floor, they saw a woman in tattered clothing who appeared to have been severely beaten. She had several bleeding gashes across her face and was violently convulsing. Padmé knelt down to tend to her wounds. "It's okay. You're safe." Her eyes bulged when the women sat up and launched herself at her. "Where am I?"

Both Cordé and Dormé hurried over, pulling her off of Padmé. Unphased, Padmé immediately withdrew her comlink. "Yané, this is Padmé. Send your medics to the Great Temple at once."

"_Yes, Your Majesty."_

Rising to her feet, while ignoring the stunned expressions of her handmaidens, Padmé whispered. "What happened to you, General Tro?"

* * *

It was finally time.

From his chair in the Council's chambers, Mace Windu surveyed the other Jedi as they watched him anxiously. He and Master Yoda had called this meeting after deciding it time to tell them about Skywalker. Not only was he alive and well, but the Force compelled them to comply with its wishes. Still, he had his doubts; not about what the Force compelled him to do; but, instead he was concerned about the other Masters' reactions. Change was coming. That was most certain.

The particulars would possibly be decided here and now.

"Master Yoda and I thank you for gathering under such mysterious circumstances." Windu glanced over at the aged Jedi who placidly nodded in agreement. "I must also apologize for the secrecy that must be maintained until decisions are made."

"Of course," Ki-Adi Mundi spoke for the others.

"I am sure you each have many questions after we all experienced the recent shift in the Force," he said calmly. "Let me first start by saying that it was not caused by the Sith." Mace paused to see a number of the others breathe a sigh of relief. "However, what was behind it may be equally disturbing to some of you."

"Alive, Anakin Skywalker is." Yoda announced without pretense.

A low murmur of discussion ensued before Windu continued, "Aside from the disturbance in the Force, we have also confirmed this through the Naboo embassy."

"What does that mean?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked with a hint of trepidation in his voice.

"For those of you who have served on the Council since the blockade crisis on Naboo, you are aware of part of the story. For our newer members, I believe it was common knowledge that Qui-Gon Jinn reported a vergence in the Force that surrounded Anakin Skywalker of Tatooine."

"The supposed Chosen One," Eeth Koth spat bitterly.

Mace dipped his head affirmatively. "What is not commonly known is that prior to returning from Master Jinn's funeral, both Master Yoda and I were visited by the Force itself."

"What do you mean by the Force… _itself_?" Luminara Unduli queried.

"Appear corporeal, the Force did." Master Yoda answered. "Told us its will concerning young Skywalker."

"That's....impossible," uttered Oppo Rancisis.

"Actually, it's not," countered Adi Gallia. "There are many documented encounters from ancient times."

"But if memory serves correctly," Plo Koon interjected. "Those who have seen the Force in the proverbial flesh.... rarely lived a _charmed_ life."

Everyone's eyes shifted towards Mace, as well as Master Yoda. He too knew the legends—as they had caused him considerable unrest in the time that followed his encounter with the Force. He had finally reasoned that he couldn't change what had happened. It was the Force's will to make its presence known to them both. Who was he to question its motives?

"What _exactly_ did the Force say?" Pablo-Jill asked skeptically, breaking the nervous silence.

Yoda turned his head, giving a subtle nod for Mace to continue. "As you know, we were not allowed to accept Skywalker for training. But, the Force urged young Obi-Wan Kenobi to secretly see to his initial training until the fabled Jedi Exile Ilianya Tro was called to continue with it."

"Why wasn't Kenobi kept under tighter scrutiny?" Pablo-Jill challenged.

Before either Mace or Yoda could speak up, the youngest of the Masters, Shaak Ti, interceded. "You heard it yourself, Master Jill. It was the will of the Force. Master Kenobi should bear no greater scrutiny for obeying its wishes. Quite the opposite, I would think."

"Be that as it may," Ki-Adi Mundi chimed in. "It was certainly not an easy decision to look the other way at the time….or even now."

Windu paused to look about the room. Although it had once again grown silent, he sensed the unease coming from several of the other Masters. Their unease was about to be magnified. "We were also instructed that when the time was right, Skywalker would come to help us bring the end to the Sith. In turn, we would help him bring balance to the Force."

"The Chosen One, Skywalker is."

The silence barely lasted a second. "That is outrageous!" Pablo-Jill shouted. "He is not one of us."

"The Chosen One_ must _be a Jedi!" Ki-Adi Mundi added.

A smattering of discussion broke out as the Jedi debated with one another over the ramifications of Windu's declaration. He turned towards Yoda who sadly shook his head before shifting his gaze downward. Pounding on his gimer stick to get the room's attention, he said, "To become a Jedi, not what the Force wished for him. Need each other, we do."

"To what end?" Shaak Ti calmly asked.

After a momentarily glance over at Master Yoda, Mace responded, "We honestly don't know. The Force said nothing specific. Nor did the Force tell us the precise outcome of our…interaction with him. It did mention that only together will we fulfill our mutual destinies."

"Master Windu," called out Depa Billaba from across the room. "If I might suggest?" He wordlessly motioned for her to continue. "From everything you've told us, the choice seems clear. We should begin a dialogue with him. I believe we should extend an invitation to Skywalker to come before us. From there, the Force will guide us towards the right path."

Shaak Ti smiled as she leaned forward in her chair. "I agree with Master Billaba. Besides, he has learned the Force from an ancient. Not to mention that Skywalker supposedly _died _aboard Valkin Ord's ship. We all felt the shift in the Force. He may very well provide us with greater insights as to the true nature of the Force itself." She then sat back into her chair. "I can only see his presence aiding our understanding."

"But he is not a Jedi!" Eeth Koth again argued. "How do we know that his training hasn't been tainted?"

"So?" Adi Gallia responded with a frown. "Knowledge of the Force is not limited to only those who reside in this temple."

"But it's proper usage is," Master Unduli countered. "The Jedi Order does have the most experience in such matters."

Another round of argument broke out as the different Masters continued to defend their perspectives. Meanwhile, Master Yoda released a deep sigh. "Knew this would happen, I did. Narrow in vision, we are," he whispered to Mace.

About to bring the session back into order, Windu's chair com started flashing. Opening the channel, a small holographic image of a young Sullustian padawan appeared on the arm. _"I beg your pardon for the interruption, but we are receiving a message from Master Kenobi. He said it's urgent."_

Mace nodded. "Put it through, young one." He then loudly cleared his throat to gain the other Jedi's attention. "We are receiving a priority communication from Master Kenobi."

At that instant, in the center of the room, a life sized facsimile of the young Jedi appeared. He bowed respectfully as he waited for them to address him. "News you bring, Master Obi-Wan?" Yoda asked.

He slowly nodded "_Following clues we obtained from Ord's castle, we proceeded to the planet Kamino beyond the Outer Rim. The Kaminoans specialize in cloning and were supposedly commissioned by Master Sifo-Dyas to create a clone army for the Republic."_

The members of the Council looked at one another in apparent shock. Meanwhile, Windu asked, "Clones, did you say?"

"_Three hundred thousand troops stand ready with more than three million on the way." _ Obi-Wan paused briefly, giving a strange look at the Masters in the room. _"Begging your pardon, Master, but was this approved by the Council?"_

"Approval of the Council, Sifo-Dyas had not." Yoda answered. "Disturbing this news is."

"What more have you learned of Jango Fett?" Mace asked.

"_He was the template used for the construction of the clone army. The Kaminoans had been providing him housing here, but he left long before Jaden and I arrived. However, we have learned that he and his...son… have fled to the Onderonian moon of Dxun."_

Turning towards Yoda, Windu suggested, "Fett may know of Sifo-Dyas' whereabouts."

The diminutive Grand Master dipped his head in agreement. Looking up at Obi-Wan, he instructed, "Imperative finding Fett is. Bring him before us, you must."

"_Understood, Master_." Obi-Wan agreed. "_Given the history of Dxun, it is highly likely that we will require assistance."_

"Understood," Windu said coolly. He loathed doing this, but the Jedi were required to follow Republic law. "We must first apprise the Chancellor of the situation. In the meantime, continue with your mission. Should you encounter significant resistance, do not hesitate to withdraw."

_"I understand, Master." _Obi-Wan acknowledged. "_We shall get underway shortly."_

"May the Force be with you both," Yoda bade him farewell.

_"And with you, Master."_

It only took a brief second after Kenobi's image to disappear before the Council's chamber erupted into chaotic chatter. Mace had to admit to himself that he was blindsided by the report. How could they not have foreseen the creation of a clone army? What would this mean to an already tense galaxy? The incessant tapping of Master Yoda's gimer stick immediately brought him back to the moment.

"Much, we have to consider," Yoda finally said after the room calmed down. "Go at once, we will, to the Supreme Chancellor. Prepare to help Master Obi-Wan, we shall."

"How did this happen?" Adi Gallia blurted out.

"Time for that, it is not. Mindful of the present circumstances, we must remain." Master Yoda calmly replied.

The other members seemed to be in agreement. To Mace's surprise, none of the other Masters asked about Skywalker. Then again, they had been presented with a problem greater than that of the Chosen One.

The will of the Force was mysterious indeed.

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and suggestions are always welcomed and appreciated! _


	12. Chapter 11: Defiance

_My thanks again to all of you for your wonderful outpouring of support. I apologize for the delay in this post; however, I've been fighting the flu bug for over a week and am now finally well enough to see straight. As you may (or may not) have noticed, I tried to send individual replies to those who submitted reviews rather than posting them on the storyboard. If anybody finds this annoying, please let me know. Now, without further ado...

* * *

_The _Lady Angel_ did not like to be held back.

Effortlessly, she streaked through the netherworld of hyperspace en route to her target. She was considerably faster than her sister ships, forcing Anakin to pull back on the throttle so the rest of the fleet could keep up. His eyes sought out every millimeter of the cabin, searching for buttons and displays that weren't on the predecessor starships, as well as those that had been retained. Inspecting navigational relays, lateral sensor panels and finally weapons, his gaze locked onto the screen that measured energy designated for the weapons originating directly from the kelvacyte core. It was an eerie reminder of Ord's gunship, as well as the sheer power this new vessel potentially wielded.

Anakin immediately brushed those thoughts aside. The _Lady Angel_ was by far the fastest ship in the fleet and possibly in the entire galaxy. He could hardly wait to see her in action.

Her opponents would never know what hit them.

It was only a short hop to reach the Trade Federation flotilla. They could have traversed the distance with sublight engines; however, in Anakin's thinking, nothing made an impression like having an entire armada appear out of nowhere. By the time the Neimoidians actually saw their Naboo adversaries, it would be far too late to respond.

_"Gold leader?" _com'd Marshall Ric Olié

Anakin quickly flipped open the channel. "Skywalker here."

"_We're sixty seconds from the rally point."_

"Understood," Anakin responded. "Mission is still a go. Proceed to the designated coordinates and await my signal."

"_Yes, my Lord_." Ric acknowledged. "_Good luck!"_

"To us all, my friend." Reaching over, Anakin punched in a short sequence, which opened a secured channel. "First wave group, this is Gold leader. Primary target is ninety seconds out. Once the main reactor is hit, proceed to your secondary objectives. Do not disengage cloaking shields until ordered." Anakin paused, looking over at Miles who was monitoring the tactical display. "Good luck, and may the Force be with us."

A smattering of beeps signaled his group's readiness. It was now or never. Anakin reached up and pushed the levers controlling the hyperdrive to their standby positions. The stars of the heavens came back to view, which now included the Trade Federation fleet. For a brief moment, he held his breath in anxious anticipation. Since Professor Zhall's defection, Anakin had worked with the Royal engineers to build devices that would help their ships elude current anti-cloaking technology. The new system had only been tested in the lab.

Unfortunately, this was its first field test.

"I guess the new signal dampeners worked," Miles wryly observed as if reading Anakin's mind.

"Apparently," he responded, unable to hide his relief.

An evil grin suddenly appeared across his adviser's face. "Let's stick it to those slime bags!"

Anakin couldn't help cackling as he pushed the sublight engines to full throttle. "Yes, sir."

Shifting his focus back to the viewer, he spotted the Federation flagship at the center of the armada. Seconds seemed to pass painfully slowly as they neared their target. Reaching out with the Force, Anakin made sure that the damage he was about to inflict would not send the Federation ship into a spiraling ball of fire. As much as he wanted to make the Viceroy to pay for his numerous transgressions against his people, Anakin would do his duty.

"All ships....fire!"

* * *

It was well before dawn when Padmé walked into the Healer's ward in the Palace. It had been only a few hours since she and her handmaidens had found General Tro in the Grand Temple—she had barely slept a wink. Finally giving up on sleep, Padmé had decided to see if Tro's condition had improved.

Being so early in the morning, there was little commotion in the ward. A few patients were being attended to be medic droids, but the rest of the floor was silent. Padmé weaved her way past the forward area and into the critical care section. At the end of the hall, she spotted Yané standing in front of Tro's bed, making a face at the datapad in her hand. The Minister of Health gave Padmé a tired smile as she moved next to her.

"Any change?"

Yané shook her head. "Unfortunately no, Your Majesty. General Tro is still in a coma."

"Coma?" Padmé said in confusion. "When we found her, she was conscious."

"It was likely a reflex action," the healer corrected. "From her alpha scans, it appears the trauma occurred some time ago."

"But those injuries look fresh," Padmé furrowed her face, pointing to the lacerations on Ilianya's face.

"I have to admit," Yané started. "I am quite baffled. It could be that she's in some sort of catatonic state, which the machines register as her being comatose." She released an exhausted sigh. "Then again, it could be something to do with her Force abilities."

"How so?" Padmé asked, folding her arms against her chest.

"Usually, midichlorians appear inert in most medical scans." Yané said before turning around to activate a nearby viewscreen.

"Midichlorians?"

"It's how people like Anakin or the Jedi are able to use the Force. It hasn't been discovered how that exactly works. I digress, though." The healer waved her hand dismissively before pointing at the viewer. "As you can see here, in a typical person's scan, the midichlorians are present and rarely differ from one another. Yet, in the latest scan I did of General Tro's..."

Padmé scrunched her face as she looked at the animation. "They appear to be...growing."

"That's my thought too."

"How?" She asked.

Yané shrugged dramatically. "I wish I knew. The problem is that they are getting larger by the hour."

Concerned, Padmé queried. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know," Yané answered forlorn. "I've tried to put a com through to the Jedi Healers on Coruscant, but I can't reach them."

Padmé shook her head knowingly. At this point, Anakin was preparing to launch the offensive so communications off planet would be interrupted. Unfortunately, that was a state secret. "Keep trying. Perhaps when Anakin returns he might know what to do?"

_"Your Majesty?" _Versé's voice called out from a nearby com station.

Walking over to the unit, Padmé pressed the button. "Yes?"

"Message from the fleet, Your Majesty. They have engaged the Federation armada."

Padmé looked up to see a concerned looked etched in Yané's face. "Understood. I'm on my way to the war room." She snapped the channel, forcing a smile at the former handmaiden. "Do what you can for the General. Let me know if there is any change."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Padmé spun on her heel and hurried back into the Palace proper. She would be a lot less anxious about this operation if General Tro had been able to participate. Not that she doubted Anakin's abilities as a commander, he did have that maddening tendency to disregard his own safety for the sake of a mission. Hopefully now that he had a wife, he would be more mindful.

* * *

He hated bridge duty.

Yet, it was a necessary evil of his position. Rune Hakko strode along the rectangular deck as he made sure everything was operating normally. His thoughts were scattered, but mostly he was troubled. Rune had thought that he had finally gotten through to his lifelong friend. His pride had led to the many problems that had plagued the Trade Federation since their first illegal blockade of Naboo. He had held out hope when Gunray had ordered the retreat that the Federation was instead blazing a new direction—towards the future. But, just as suddenly as his decision to depart, Nute's ego had again compelled him to stop and prepare for another offensive.

Rune suspected that Gunray was utterly incapable of forgetting Amidala's insult. The Viceroy was poised to die in order to soothe his bruised pride. Gunray's anger had been so overwhelming that he had ordered communications with Central Command to be terminated until the mission was complete. They were not only cut off from Cato Neimoidia, but also from their nearest outposts. Hakko feared this path of vengeance would ultimately lead to his own death.

Should the worst happen, nobody would know until it was far too late.

"Sir?" called out the Operations officer.

Rune ambled over to the side of his console. "What is it?"

"Long range scanners are picking up a disturbance approximately one hundred thousand kilometers off our starboard bow."

"What _kind _of disturbance?" Hakko inquired.

"I don't know," the Ops officer admitted. "However, it is growing closer."

"Perhaps it is a sensor malfunction? Run a diagnostic."

The young Neimoidian sighed loudly. "I already did that, sir. They are fully functional."

"Then I don't understand." Just as the words left Rune's mouth, both he and the Ops officer jolted as the deck trembled beneath them. He didn't have time to react when the shrilling warning of the alert klaxons made him look over to see droids and crew members alike, rushing to their battlestations. "Report!" he yelled.

"Main reactor hit!" cried one of the engineers. "Main power systems fluctuating."

Another shudder launched Hakko into the back of a nearby chair. "Raise shields!"

"Shields are inoperative, sir." A battledroid informed him.

"What's happening?" Nute Gunray shouted from across the bridge as he tried to support himself against a control console after another explosion.

"We're under attack!" Rune yelled back.

"Launch all fighters! Fire all weapons!" The Viceroy demanded.

Rune scurried over to his side. "We can't see our attackers. They must be cloaked!"

The bewildered look on Gunray's face said it all. Somehow, their unknown assailants had gained the technology that they had long coveted. Despite having anti-cloaking detection sensors, they were apparently useless as numerous sparks erupted as a result from another bombardment. Rune was not sure how much more the flagship could take.

A shrill screech was the only warning as blaster fire penetrated the hull of the bridge, forcing Hakko and Gunray to leap for safety. The ship again rocked. Rune snapped his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable hiss of compartment decompression.

_At least I will die quickly._

Smoke entered his nostrils, urging him to rise back to his feet. Opening his eyes, he saw several fires spread across the bridge, as well as various members of the crew lying motionless on the deck. He tried to catch his breath, but the growing smoke made it difficult.

"Sir!" Screamed the Operation's officer. "Two of our destroyers have been eliminated."

"Viceroy," called out the scanning technician. "I'm picking up dozens of snub fighters coming out of hyperspace." The Neimoidian looked up. "They are Naboo."

"Send our droid fighters to intercept!" Hakko ordered.

"We can't," Ops replied. "Our main hangar was just destroyed."

"Order one of the other ships to launch their starfighters," Gunray nervously commanded. "The Naboo must be destroyed!"

"Your Honor," the scanner tech called out. "I'm picking up five capital ships decloaking from positions around us." He frightfully looked over at them. We're surrounded."

"Capital ships?" Rune said in confusion.

"That's impossible," Gunray whined. "The Naboo weren't given enough medicine to recover!"

"I'm now detecting scores of starfighters appearing directly ahead," the sensor operator added, ignoring the Viceroy's tirade.

Both Hakko and Gunray looked out their main viewport to see heavily armed, bright metallic fighters appear from seemingly nowhere. On the periphery of his vision were several Federation ships on fire or slanted downward as they had lost attitude control—a sign of total system failure. With panic setting in, Rune worriedly looked over his shoulder. "Why aren't our fighters launching?"

"I'm sorry, sir." The com officer replied. "Communications with the fleet have been severed." He paused as he looked down at something on his control panel. "Sir, incoming message from the Naboo. They wish to discuss terms with the Viceroy."

Rune wanted to lash out at his long time friend. This was exactly what he had feared since Gunray had shared his plan to retake Naboo. He had thought it a fool's errand. As it was, Nute had been fortunate not only escape prosecution, but also to retain his title as Viceroy. Now it seemed that his arrogance had finally doomed them to a punishment he didn't even want to consider. The Naboo, who unquestionably knew of the Federation's role in spreading the disease, were unlikely to show any mercy.

_If only I had been stronger._

Looking back over at Nute, who obviously was a loss for words, Hakko responded, "Put it on the main holoviewer."

The lights of the bridge dimmed as the bluish facsimile of a tall human appeared in the middle of the Neimoidian bridge. He looked about the wreckage before slightly dipping his head toward Gunray. "Viceroy, I am General Anakin Skywalker, High Protector and Overlord of the Naboo military."

"General Skywalker," Nute meekly acknowledged.

"As you are no doubt aware, we have crippled your war machine and prevented you from calling for help. By order of her Royal Majesty Queen Amidala, we are to escort you and your remaining fleet to your closest outpost."

Rune felt his face narrow before turning to Nute in utter amazement. "You are...letting us go?" Gunray finally spoke.

Skywalker nodded once. "With the understanding that should you threaten our sovereignty again, we will not be as….compassionate. The Naboo people will view it as an act of war and respond accordingly."

"Of course," Nute agreed too eagerly. "Of course, General. We are grateful for your mercy."

The face of the Naboo's leader seemed to angrily contort. "It is not _my_ mercy you are receiving, Viceroy." The holographic image leaned forward. "If left to me, I would have blasted you from the stars. You have her Royal Highness' kindheartedness to thank."

"We are then most fortunate for her Highness' discretion," Gunray wryly responded.

"Be warned, Viceroy." Skywalker pointed ominously at Gunray. "If you attempt to harm the Queen in any way...mandate or not….I will kill you myself."

"Let us hope it will not come to that," Nute dared him.

"What are you doing?" Rune whispered.

"Silence!" Gunray ordered through clenched teeth. Returning his glance up at Skywalker, "We are prepared to follow your directives."

Skywalker turned away. It appeared he was speaking to someone out of the view of the optics. Meanwhile, Rune moved closer to his oldest friend. "Are you brain dead? Why are you taunting this man?"

Gunray scoffed. "He follows the orders of a woman. I do not fear him."

"But sir..."

Skywalker looked back at them. Rune could not help noticing the polished lightsaber that hung idly by his hip. No doubt this was the one responsible for Amidala's rescue. Nute would be wise not to goad this Naboo General any further. Hakko recalled the carnage that man had caused only days prior by himself. "Order the fleet to power down their weapons, including your flagship. Once we have indication of compliance, we will input the coordinates into your navicomputers."

Gunray shot a quick look over at the droid manning the weapons' station. With a subtle gesture, it obeyed, provoking a satisfied grin to grow across the young human's face. "Very well. We will be getting underway shortly."

When his image disappeared, Hakko angrily showed the Viceroy into a nearby piece of the bulkhead. "Are you insane? You could have gotten us killed."

"You heard him," Nute pushed back. "He was under orders. Besides," Gunray began while straightening out his vestments, "he is mortally loyal. You saw it yourself; insulting him was not going to make him ignore his mandate. It told me everything I needed to know."

"Which was?"

"That he is weak," Gunray waved dismissively. "And, that their foolery gives us time to plot our response."

"You heard what he said," Rune protested. "If we attack the Naboo again..."

"_We _aren't going to attack them," the Viceroy suggested cryptically.

"What are you talking about?"

"Our new Separatist friends are going to help us," Nute boasted. Turning quickly towards him, he then ordered, "Have one of the droids bring up the transmitter. It's time to see if Count Dooku truly wants a war."

* * *

The quarry was sniffing around the trap.

Palpatine could not help grinning after receiving the communiqué from the Jedi concerning their discovery on Kamino. They urgently needed to discuss this _delicate _issue with him. He was tempted to reveal himself in the midst of the Jedi's greatest—to laugh at their blindness as to his true nature.

_Patience—it is the only way to achieve complete victory, my apprentice._

Darth Plagueis' voice still resonated throughout his thoughts even after these many years. The Muun's insight had serve Palpatine well in his grab for ultimate power. He was not about to give away his advantage because of foolish pride. There were still uncertainties to his plans that only patience would solve. For the moment, he would simply watch his prey futilely scamper about, thinking they could actually avoid what is to come.

"_Chancellor?"_ The voice of his secretary over the com broke him from his ruminations.

Palpatine waved his hand over the unit, opening the channel. "Yes?"

"The Jedi Council is here to meet with you."

His grin grew larger. "Send them in." He instantly rose to his feet. Despite being mortal enemies, Palpatine believed civility shouldn't be sacrificed. There would be a time in the near future for cruelty. Moments later, Masters Yoda, Windu, Mundi slowly strode inside. The urge to strike them down where they stood almost became too overwhelming to ignore. Like Tyranus, he did tire of waiting in the shadows. He wanted to laugh at their haughty self-righteousness as they lay in pools of their own blood. The serpent in his chest would then be fed and his control absolute.

_Patience._

"It is an honor as always, Master Jedi."

Master Yoda grunted as he made his way into one the chairs that sat before his desk. "Thankful the Council is, to meet with us after such short notice."

Trying to look concerned, Palpatine slowly dipped his head. "The news of the clone army on Kamino was indeed quite disturbing."

"We want to first assure you in person, Chancellor," Mace Windu began, "that the Jedi Council did not authorize Master Sifo-Dyas to act on our behalf. He was operating under his own volition."

"Have you been able to locate him?" Palpatine asked, already knowing that Lord Tyranus had incinerated his body after their duel on Nar Shadda.

Ki-Adi Mundi shook his head. "Our last communication with him was roughly nine years ago, Chancellor. He has disappeared prior to this most recent episode.... for years at a time even. But several years ago, we on the Council sensed that he no longer lived."

"However, we have a lead on the man used as the clone's template," Windu added.

"Oh?"

"A Mandalorian bounty hunter called Jango Fett," Mace reported. "Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice are currently pursuing him."

"I see," Palpatine observed, acting disinterested in that particular piece of news.

"We will, of course, require your permission to send a taskforce to assist in the apprehension of Jango Fett," Ki-Adi Mundi bluntly requested.

"Why?" Palpatine asked with a puzzled look. "I am quite sure that Master Kenobi is more than capable capture a single bounty hunter on his own."

"It isn't Fett himself that has us concerned, Chancellor." Windu pointed out. "Rather, it is where he has run off to."

"I…don't understand." He continued to shift his eyes amongst the Jedi.

"To Dxun, Jango Fett has hidden himself. A sacred place to the Mandalorians it has been for eons. Believe, many warriors are there now." Yoda replied evenly.

They brought up an interesting problem—one that had plagued him since Valkin Ord exploded into a million pieces. There was a definite power vacuum amongst the strongest remaining Mandalorian factions. Ord had been successful in forging a temporary alliance between some of the bitterest rival clans. Yet, with his death, raids from Mandalorian pirates had resumed, signifying their attempt at reclamation of lost territory by the chieftains.

In Palpatine's grand scheme for the galaxy, these vagabonds were a minor nuisance—but a nuisance nonetheless. They would eventually need to be dealt with. Looking up at the leading members of the Jedi Council, he contemplated that could be of tremendous help to this _problem_. .

"You may proceed," he finally said cautiously. "But, if the operation escalates, inform the Onderonian Royal Family at once. We can ill-afford that system to become supporters of Count Dooku's movement."

"We will also learn the truth about the clones' origins," Master Windu insisted.

"From my vantage point, what's done is done. The precise origins of the clones are a discussion for a later time." Folding his hands upon his desk, he continued. "What must be presently considered is the grave political dilemma this army will cause."

"Dark times are these," the diminutive Yoda cryptically observed.

"Indeed," Palpatine wryly acknowledged. "The question we should focus on is what to do with them."

"I sincerely doubt that the Senate will approve of their use," Windu observed. "Especially since their genesis will remain clouded in mystery."

"I don't think it will be quite the difficult sell as you think, Master Windu." Palpatine smirked. "You forget, there is already a proposal by Senator Mar of Naboo calling for the formation of a Grand Army of the Republic. I know of a great many systems that are ready to support his plan. This news will greatly aid his cause. After all, the Separatists have considerable resources to use against us..."

"Begging your pardon, Chancellor," Mace countered, "but aside from lofty speeches and tenuous agreements, the Separatists have made no provocative actions. I believe it unlikely any senator would vote for the Republic to go to war."

"Are you suggesting that we wait until they strike us first, Master Jedi?" Palpatine questioned, knowing full well the Jedi's predilection towards peace. "I suspect the Senate would, in fact, wish to prevent such a calamity from happening in the first place."

"The Republic has stood for peace and justice for a millennium, Chancellor." Ki-Adi Mundi reminded him. "A pre-emptive strike would violate the ideals it was built upon."

Palpatine released an uneasy smile before rising from his chair. Turning his back towards the Jedi, he peered silently at the cityscape for several seconds. "You forget your history, Master Mundi. The ancient Republic was under constant threat of war. I can recall many occasions where the Senate _and_ the Jedi acted in the people's best interests." Palpatine then turned about to face them. "And I will count on the Jedi should such a need arise again."

"Of course the Jedi are ready to serve, Your Excellency." Windu stoically declared.

"Good," Palpatine replied, "because should it come to war, I will want Your Graces on the front lines, defending the Republic."

"Keepers of the peace, we are." Master Yoda pointed out. "Soldiers, we are not."

"With all due respect, Master Yoda." Palpatine attempted to sound sincere. "Even if we were to use these clones, it will be some time before we can train capable commanders to oversee them, not to mention troops that could replace them." Flashing them a warm grin, he added. "I can think of no better ... guardians … than you."

"We will have to discuss this with the Council," Master Windu admitted.

Palpatine could sense their unease through the Force. It literally spilled out of them. He wanted them to be downright uncomfortable. "In the meantime, might I suggest that one of you go to Kamino in order to get better acquainted with the progress of the clones?"

A moment of tense silence hung in the air. The Chancellor could feel the Force crackle in the air as the Jedi considered his proposal. Their indecision about everything made him wonder how the Order had prospered throughout the ages. Perhaps it was their lack of challenge by the Sith that had lulled them into complacency?

Life was not without its sense of irony.

"Go I will, to see these clones," Master Yoda finally announced.

The Jedi rose to their feet in unison. Before leaving, Palpatine requested. "Please report the clone's status, as soon as possible, Master Jedi. I will be preparing my address to the Senate within the next few days. I would like the most recent information."

"Of course, Your Excellency."

Offering them a respectful bow of his head, Palpatine said. "Then I wish you well on your journey." He paused, trying to suppress a smile. "May your Force be with you."

"And with you, Chancellor Palpatine." Yoda responded.

Once alone, he calmly returned to his desk. Alas, everything was unfolding just as he had foreseen. It was time to provoke the sleeping giant. Waving his hand over the com, it took seconds before the small holographic image of Count Dooku to appear before him.

"_Yes, my Lord?_"

"Lord Tyranus, the time has come," he ordered, feeling a twitch of glee threatening to breakthrough to his face. "Order the attacks as planned."

_"Understood, my Lord."_ the former Jedi answered dutifully. "_There is an urgent matter though."_ Palpatine wordlessly motioned for him to continue. _"The Naboo have significantly crippled Viceroy Gunray's armada. Queen Amidala has ordered Anakin Skywalker to escort them back to their territory."_

There were few times in his long life when Palpatine had been taken by surprise. This, by far, surpassed them altogether. How had he not sensed something so monumental? He had to think fast. The fate of the Chosen One would have to wait. An idea quickly formed in his mind. Like many times before, he would turn misfortune into a tactical advantage. "Inform the Viceroy that you will personally assist them after the Naboo have crossed into Federation space. Do not act before then."

_"It will appear that the Naboo are the aggressors,"_ Dooku grinned as he realized the plan.

Palpatine nodded. "Gunray's foolery has once again helped us, my apprentice." He paused momentarily. "Always remember, in any battle, plans are subject to change—even the best laid ones."

_"I understand, my Master."_

"Bring me my war, Lord Tyranus." He ordered.

_"With pleasure, Master Sidious." _Dooku half-bowed.

"And Lord Tyranus?"

_"Yes, my Lord?"_

"Do inform our friend Jango Fett that he is about to have visitors."

_"The Jedi,"_ he said knowingly.

Palpatine nodded once. "Make sure that he does not permanently damage them. They will be of use to us."

_"As you wish,"_ Tyranus responded before his image disappeared from sight.

Once again left alone, Palpatine reclined in his chair as he reflected upon the return of Skywalker. Indeed, all plans change.

* * *

Mace's jaw ached.

He didn't need a Temple healer to tell him that it was due to stress. Like most of his brethren, Windu was distrustful of politicians. In the end, despite their altruistic rhetoric, he felt that they were serving their own interests instead of those of the Republic. Mace especially disliked having to consult the Chancellor about Jedi matters. Ultimately, he did recognize that Obi-Wan's mission was of considerable importance to the security of the Republic. It still didn't mean that Mace was required to like it.

"I think the Chancellor took the news of the clone army better than I had anticipated," Ki-Adi remarked, breaking the silence amongst the trio of Jedi as they rode their shuttle back to the Temple.

"What could he say?" Windu snapped in reply. "He certain can't undo the order."

"He could have blamed us…and rightly so." Mundi sullenly observed. "We allowed Sifo-Dyas to go for years by himself without any intervention."

"Always in tuned with the call of the Force, Sifo-Dyas was." Yoda allowed a sly grin to cross his features. "Stop him from his summons, we could not. Uncertain about his role in this, I am. Deceived, the Kaminoans could have been."

"I think though that the Chancellor is the least of our problems," Windu pointed out. "There is still the matter of Obi-Wan's request."

The diminutive Yoda bobbed his head as he groaned. "Cautious we must be. Unknown, the situation on Dxun, is. If act too soon, further trouble for the Republic, we could cause. Patience we must exercise."

"But Obi-Wan could be walking into a trap," Mace said, unable to hide his disapproval.

Trust in Master Kenobi's discretion, we must." Master Yoda quickly responded. "Until certain of a threat, wait we will." He paused briefly. "By then, the situation on Kamino, know better, I will."

"Let us hope it won't be too late by then," Windu acquiesced.

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and suggestions are always appreciated!  
_


	13. Chapter 12: A Time to Every Purpose

_Greetings and welcome back to another installment of the story. This will probably be the last post of the year. Aside from DRL work issues, the wife and I are going out of town for the holidays to see family. However, I will be taking my laptop so perhaps Santa will give me a hand to get another post out. Anyhow, thank you for your support and I wanted to briefly addressed some of your concerns about errors in the story. Thankfully, I have a wonderful beta who does an exceptional job. After going back through all the chapters of this story, I realized that part of the problem occurred when I switched over from mac to pc. Word didnt particular like that so as you noticed, words were rammed together and things didnt quite make sense. This was my fault for not checking things more closely. I think though that I've got the technological glitches fixed and hopefully there won't be any other issues with this. Thanks again to everyone who brought this to my attention._

**Pyramidhead316: **Thanks for the nod of support. I do think though that many people have issue with the interpretation of the Force that I've chosen for this series. It wasn't something commonly found, which I thought would give the stories a fresh approach. Glad you like it. As for Obi-Wan, I agree that he is maddening at times. However, losing Qui-Gon like he did, I think it is a situation where is holding on to something that really doesn't exist. Thanks so much for reading!

**Piano-fingers: **Glad to make your day. Hope you enjoy this next installment!

**Flaming Man of Iron: **Thank you very much. I really appreciate that!

**AlexMcPherson: **Thank you for informing me about the formatting issues. I think they are fixed so hopefully they won't come up again.

**HelenT: **Thrilled to know you enjoyed the battle and the intrigue. There are definitely more surprises in store. Hope you continue to enjoy. Thanks again for reading!

**Gregdoreza: **Thank you for reading. Yes, things seem to be coming together. However, as I mentioned previously, there are many, many more surprises coming. Thanks again!

**Hewhoreaps: **Definitely. Lots of events are about to converge. I think it should be a lot of fun when things come out that nobody might be expecting. Thanks for reading!

**JediAngel001: **Thank you very much. We shall see soon what role Ilianya will play. Thanks for reading!

**Admiral Lily: **Happy to read you are wanting more. Here is here! Hope you enjoy. Thanks for the support!

**Tar Heels Superstar: **Thank you very much. There are definitely surprises around every turn. Thanks for reading!

**Sodorland: **As well all know, Nute is a fool. However, it doesn't make him any less dangerous. Thanks for reading!

**General-Joseph-Dickson: **That is a very interesting idea. I will have to ponder on it further. However, given that Naboo is quickly becoming a military force, it certainly changes the balance of power from what we know in canon. How this changes things. we shall see. Thanks so much!

**ILDV: **Thanks!

* * *

Jango despised having to cajole others.

He had grown quite fond of negotiating through most confrontations with his blasters. Yet, fate had somehow put him in the position where he had to use diplomacy in order to prevent similarly-natured chieftains from killing one another. Fett had reluctantly accepted the mantle of Mandalore after Valkin Ord was killed over Naboo. His sense of ethnic pride was not behind his assumption of leadership; rather, it was a survival instinct. If and when the Jedi decided to come after him, Jango knew that his odds of survival, as well as his son's, were vastly improved with the might of his Mandalorian warriors to protect them.

Jango did not fear the Jedi. He knew first hand that he could fight them on even terms. Indeed, it would be a glorious death should he fall to them in combat. But Fett feared for his son Boba. The boy was gifted—a testament to his genetic origins. However, he was still a child, and required time to grow into the formidable warrior that Jango intimately knew that he was capable of becoming. Time though was not a luxury they had.

After receiving Count Dooku's brief message, Jango knew that the Republic would soon be coming—possibly with his clones in support. In time, the clone army would be the harbingers of doom for the Republic, and perhaps his people as well as. He was no fool. He was aware of the Sith's plans for the galaxy. Valkin Ord had deceived himself into believing that he could outwit the mysterious dark warriors, and for a time, he had convinced Fett that his plans would work. In the end, Ord's foolery had nearly got them both killed by trying to lead the Mandalorians into a new, glorious age.

But Jango was a much more practical man.

Even though the warriors at his command were amongst the fiercest in the galaxy, Jango knew the Mandalorian race could ill afford a direct confrontation with either the Jedi or the Sith. Their dwindling numbers further confirmed the fact that he had known since his youth—the Mandalorian race was dying. And while their philosophy of testing their skills in battle was a part of Fett, he felt that his role as Mandalore had shifted from warlord to a custodian, charged with ensuring the preservations of their race. He could not in good conscience, march what few brave soldiers he had remaining into oblivion. Jango had been given the rare opportunity of handing a legacy over to his son.

He was not about to give him their people's ashes.

"Mandalore," grunted a young warrior named Kavek who was dragging behind him a much beleaguered Boba.

Jango couldn't help snickering as he watched his son continue to struggle against the much larger boy. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"_Your_…son was caught venturing out in the jungle by himself again, sir."

"He _is_ rather spirited." Jango cocked an eyebrow at the guilty looking Boba.

"Quite," Kavek replied with irritation dripping from his voice. "But that is not why I came to see you." He took in a deep breath before continuing, "Our recon scouts have reported a Republic ship landing near the edge of the jungle. They think the intruders are Jedi."

"I know they are," Jango replied nonchalantly.

"How, Mandalore?"

He huffed in amusement. "I have my ways." Returning to his feet, Fett ordered, "Tell the scout teams to watch them, but do nothing more until I join them."

"At once," Kavek snapped to attention, striking his chest before departing.

In the meantime, Jango, who was not overly concerned about the Jedi, shifted his eyes down towards his mischievous son. Boba was so much like him at the same age. He knew only too well how the cries for glory and combat were goading his son to find trouble—perhaps sooner than Jango liked. Although young, Boba was quite cunning. Indeed, it wouldn't be long before he began his ascent towards becoming a Mandalorian warrior and it was his job to ensure Boba lived to see that day.

"I'm not sorry, Dad," the boy said defiantly.

Jango snorted. "Nor did I think you were." A moment of silence hung in the air, as he watched his son fidget. "What were you doing out there?"

"I wanted to see if the Jedi were as tough as everyone says they are." Boba huffed before his mood drastically changed. "Everybody's scared that they are going to take us all to the spice mines on Kessel."

"Hardly," Fett laughed.

"They don't look so strong," his son observed. "I could take them by myself."

Patting Boba's head, Jango smiled proudly. "I'm sure you could. However, a warrior is always mindful about when to fight; but also, when _not_ to fight." Folding his arms, he added. "A true warrior is not only strong physically, but here as well," he pointed at his son's forehead.

"But there is no greater glory than to die in battle!"

"True," Jango wryly acknowledged. "Still, it is manner in which our deaths take place that will keep us remembered by our clan."

Boba seemed taken aback by his statements, but appeared to at least consider what he had said. Jango had certainly been nowhere near as patient when told more or less the same thing in what seemed like another lifetime.

"I want to help capture the Jedi!" Boba paused, firing him a sorrowful look. "I can do it, Dad. Please!"

After a moment's hesitation, Jango finally nodded. "Get your gear. We leave in five minutes."

"Thanks, Dad!" Boba shouted, already running down the side of the monument.

Jango released a deep, nervous breath. He could do everything in his power to protect his son, but it still might not be enough. If they were destined to die, he was determined that it would be on their terms and with their eyes wide open.

* * *

There were no true coincidences.

Sitting alone aboard the transport bus en route to Theed, Dahlia marveled at the likeness she shared with the woman whose identity was now her own. If nothing else, it further affirmed her belief that Lord Sidious was all powerful. Somehow, he had known that this woman—a recent starfighter pilot recruit—not only existed, but also bore such a resemblance to her that even townspeople from her village had believed Dahlia to be her.

_Avilla Castor_

She said the name over and over, trying to make it a part of herself. Besides, the real Castor no longer needed it, given that Dahlia had murdered her in her sleep. It was a strange experience—to see a face that resembled one's own—contort as death occupied the space where life had only seconds prior had held. If nothing else, Dahlia knew how she would appear when her time came and it oddly brought her a measure of comfort.

Glancing out the transport's window, she noticed the rolling hills had been supplanted by the ornate architecture of the city. Naboo was probably the loveliest planet she had ever visited. Dahlia couldn't help snort aloud at that thought. Since her early childhood, she had been herded like an animal, from one planet to another. It was interesting to her how beauty and slavery never mixed.

"Theed starport next stop," announced the droid flying the transport.

Dahlia reflexively glanced over at the brown backpack she procured from the real Castor's house. She pulled out her datapad that contained the information as to where to meet her contact. Feeling the transport come to an abrupt halt, Dahlia grabbed the bag and slung it over her shoulder as she exited. She paused several steps after disembarking, curiously looking about the busy spaceport. Ships from every part of the galaxy were landing or heading up into the sky.

In the distance, Dahlia spotted the outline of the Queen's palace. She knew, from reading the real Castor's orders that she was to be stationed in the main hangar. It would allow her to keep a vigilant eye both on the Naboo royalty, as well as the military. Hopefully it would please Lord Sidious.

"Lieutenant Castor?"

It took Dahlia a second to realize that she was being hailed. She turned about to see a fairly tall, blonde haired woman who was dressed in a blue and purple uniform. Yes?"

The woman forced a smile. "I have been ordered to bring you to the Palace. Follow me."

Dahlia silently complied, staying a step behind her. The Force around this woman was turbulent. Something great was weighing on her. Ordinarily, Dahlia would not have cared in the slightest. However, the success of this mission rested on her gaining her superiors' trust. She supposed that she would have to start somewhere. "Begging your pardon, ma'am, but is everything alright?"

The blonde woman paused in mid-step. "Why do you ask?" she asked, staring icily at her.

Dahlia blinked several times. Under normal circumstances, she would have crushed every one of this infuriating woman's bones. "You just seem….preoccupied."

A slight smile finally broke through her icy veneer. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant. I suppose I do have a lot on my mind."

"It's alright…" she stopped in mid-sentence, realizing that they had never been introduced.

As if reading her thoughts, the blond woman slapped her forehead. "I promise that I am not ordinarily this rude. My name is Captain Ellisé Bibble," she said, extending her hand.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Captain." Dahlia reached to shake it.

Shaking her head, Bibble added. "Please, no saluting when we're off duty. Call me Ellisé."

"Nice to meet you…Ellisé" Dahlia paused, offering her a friendly smile. "So tell me, what's troubling you?"

* * *

The Force echoed misery.

Obi-Wan winced as he scanned the tops of the trees that led deeper into the Dxun jungle. He recalled from his numerous lessons how this tiny moon had been the site of many disturbing events in the history of the Republic. From the Sith Empire to the Mandalorians, countless Jedi and Republic soldiers had lost their lives here. He could almost hear their last, desperate cries as they forever reverberated through the Force.

It was no wonder the Jedi avoided this moon.

"I can't believe that this thing decided to work now," Jaden remarked as he tapped his scanning device. While confronting Jango Fett aboard Valkin Ord's doomed gunship, Jaden had had the presence of mind of attaching a tracking device to the bounty hunter's ship. Unfortunately, the tracker was damage during their escape.

Obi-Wan chortled. "Better late than never."

"True," the Padawan briefly chuckled before looking down at the unit.

"How far away is our… _friend_?"

"About four kilometers," Jaden replied. "At least that's where his ship is."

"Well, it is a place to start," Obi-Wan offered with a wry smile. "Let's move out."

Anakin's last teacher—the enigmatic Ilianya Tro—had played a pivotal role during the Mandalorian Wars. Indeed, Obi-Wan had uploaded several of her personal logs, as well as tactical information from the Temple's archives to help him better understand what he could potentially be facing. Despite the passage of time, he believed that the Mandalorian philosophy had remained unchanged. They were hardly the great power from ages past. Yet, their warrior class mentality was the foundation of their society and Obi-Wan believed it compelled Jango Fett's actions.

_If there was only a way to bring him in peacefully._

He rarely ever dismissed seeking out a peaceful alternative to an intense situation. Qui-Gon had always preached that a diplomatic solution, no matter how improbable it seemed, always existed. Still, Obi-Wan was compelled to face the dismal reality of the current situation. Their previous encounters with the notorious bounty hunter had been brutal and had almost cost them all their lives. Presently, surrounded by some of the fiercest, remaining fighters of the Mandalorian race, he was certain that they would protect him until the last warrior fell.

With that in mind, Obi-Wan considered withdrawing from Dxun until the Order could send reinforcements. Yet, even in the presence of some of the Jedi's greatest warriors, the fact remained that the Mandalorians would not subscribe to their authority peacefully.

The clone army could be used_…_

"Master?" Jaden called to him.

Obi-Wan could sense his unease. "What's wrong?"

The Padawan subtly glanced about the narrow jungle pathway. "I don't think we are alone."

He slowly lifted his head to glace about the foliage. Reaching into the Force, Obi-Wan immediately felt the presence of several beings who managed to remain hidden. "I sense them too. Don't make any sudden movements…"

Just as he was offering his warning, Jaden snatched his lightsaber from his belt and swung it wildly to deflect something from hitting him. Obi-Wan reached for his, but paused when he felt something sting the back of his neck. He thought that an insect and pulled back to slap it off when he felt a wooden stick. Turning about to find its source, Obi-Wan again went for his weapon when he felt several more piercing stings erupt from his arms, legs and chest.

"Run!" He shouted to Jaden as his vision swiftly blurred.

Obi-Wan could hear his heart racing. He desperately wanted to see if his apprentice had escaped; but, his eyes and his limbs failed to obey his will. The world was becoming dim as somehow he had dropped down to his knees. Trying to look around, he took notice of a group of armor clad warriors running towards him followed closely by a small boy.

"Why isn't he out yet?"

"I'm sorry. Mandalore."

"Stick him again," another warrior ordered.

"But he's already been hit eight times."

"Can I, Dad?" a boy asked in a sing-song voice.

After a moment's hesitation, he answered. "Make it quick."

The last thing Obi-Wan remembered was pain erupting through his skull as he fell, face first, into the ground.

* * *

The stars never lost their allure.

Standing on the main bridge of the Naboo capital flagship _Queen Amidala, _Anakin peered calmly out into the heavens. He found himself reflecting upon the nights back on Tatooine where he would look up to the sky and dream—hopeful for a better future. Never in his grandest musings had he seen himself as a military leader. Yet, the Force had smiled upon him and here he stood, watching a majority of the fleet disappear into hyperspace for the short journey back to Naboo.

Two of the five capital ships remained along with several dozen starfighters to escort the remaining Trade Federation ships to their nearest outpost. Anakin had sent the rest of the fleet back to Naboo in order to keep the planet protected. He did not delude himself that Gunray would abide by their demands. He believed the Viceroy would become even more obsessed in his cause to destroy the Naboo and Anakin would be ready to face him when that day arrived.

"General Skywalker?" called out the young communications officer Lieutenant Christophe.

Anakin swiveled about. "Yes?"

"Incoming transmission from Queen Amidala."

Motioning to the nearby holoprojector, he ordered. "Put it through over here." As the officer complied, Anakin took several steps towards the unit so he could be seen. The device flickered momentarily before Amidala's bluish holographic image appeared. Anakin respectfully bowed. "How may I be of service, my Queen?"

A slight crack of a smile briefly broke through Amidala's cool façade. "General, what is your current status?"

"We've reached Federation space and, as we discussed, I have ordered a majority of the fleet back to Naboo." Anakin paused to see her all too familiar look of disapproval set across her delicate features. "We do not wish to appear as the aggressors, my Queen."

She released an audible sigh. "While I agree with your reasoning, I simply do not trust the Neimoidians."

"Nor do I," Anakin flashed his awkward smile. "This is why I have my ships on full alert."

"Fair enough," Amidala relented as she shifted her weight. "There is another matter that has arisen."

"Oh?"

She nodded once. "Prior to your mission, I was taking a walk in the Palace square when I felt something…strange."

"Strange?" Anakin gave her a concerned look. "How so?"

"Like something was calling to me…a cry for help." Amidala continued to uncharacteristically fidget. "So, I ran into the Great Temple where I found…I found General Tro sprawled on the floor, screaming."

"Ilianya?" Anakin said, unable to mask his shock. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," she responded without hesitation. "We took her to the healer's ward where she's been comatose ever since. Yané can't figure out what's wrong with her, although she did say that her…midi-chlorians are growing in size. Have you ever heard of such a thing?"

Anakin shook his head. "No, and I doubt it could mean anything good."

"Agreed," Amidala admitted. "We've put a call to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, but…"

The Queen's image flickered as her voice cut out. "My Queen?" He futilely called out to her, but she kept repeating his name. Anakin scowled as he leaned over the holoprojector to change frequencies. Not making any difference, he looked over his shoulder at the com officer. "What's happening?"

Christophe dramatically shrugged both shoulders. "I'm detecting considerable interference building up on this wavelength."

"Try another one!"

"They are all the same," the lieutenant said after making the attempt.

Anakin looked back at the holoprojector and was about to open the unit's access panel when he saw Amidala's image fade to black. It flickered once more, but instead of the calming image of the Queen, a large, white-bearded man took her place. Despite not being physically on the bridge, his presence loomed over the room. Taking a step back, Anakin instantly recognized him.

"Count Dooku," he muttered.

The image looked about before straightening to his full height. Dooku was dressed in opulent black robes and a long silk black cape draped over his shoulders. Anakin immediately took sight of the hilt of his lightsaber by his right side. Swiveling his head at the awestruck Christophe, Anakin queried, "Is he seeing us as well?"

After blinking, the com officer shook his head. "It is a one-way feed. It's being transmitted over all known frequencies."

"_My good beings of the galaxy,"_ Dooku began with an air of welcome. "_For those of you who don't know me, I am Sar Dooku, Viscount of the sovereign world of Serenno and President of the Confederacy of Independent Systems._ _I come to you under the gravest of circumstances and ask for your help. _ _Despite spending a great number of years as a member of the Jedi Order, I'm afraid that I must speak against my former brethren. I have uncovered a plot between the Jedi and the Supreme Chancellor to create a clone army for the Republic. Indeed, this army has already been constructed and is about to be used, despite any input from the Senate. I have it on good word from our Mandalorian brothers on Dxun that two Jedi Knights have been captured as they were scheming to destroy what is left of their noble race." _The former Jedi hesitated as he straightened his robes. "_These acts of aggression will no longer be tolerated!_ _Nor shall any further transgressions against our member worlds go unpunished." _A sinister smirk suddenly filled his features. "_In another display of Republic hostilities, the people of Naboo have, without provocation, attacked ships belonging to our honorable member the worlds of the Trade Federation. Worse still, the Naboo have invaded Federation territory, looking to further expand their greed. For too long, the oppressive actions by the Republic and its members have gone unchecked. I am here to announce that this will no longer be tolerated. We are currently dealing with this…problem and we will be victorious, or die trying!"_

"General!" shouted the Ops officer. "The Federation fleet is powering up their weapons."

"Lord Skywalker," screamed another officer. "Scanners are detecting multiple warships coming out of hyperspace."

"Order the fleet to raise shields and break formation!" Anakin commanded as he darted in front of the main viewer. He saw the other capital ship respond to his directives as dozens of starfighters scurried about.

"Sir," Christophe called out. "The _Master Jinn_ is hailing_."_

"Put it through."

The holoviewer came back to life with the image of a rattled Miles Ubein filling the room. "_My Lord, Techno Union warships are attacking us. Do I have permission to return fire?"_

Anakin hesitated for a brief second. On one hand, Dooku and his Separatists had complied with the articles of interstellar law by their open declaration of war and by virtue, were justified in their attack. However, the Queen did not know what was happening and he knew that she would not wish to plunge the entire quadrant into open conflict. Still, Dooku's message left little to interpretation. War was already upon them whether they responded or not. Anakin was sure that Dooku was not conflicted in his intentions to destroy them.

"_Colonel, shields down twenty percent" _Anakin overheard from Miles' capital ship. Righting himself, he knew that his primary duty was to protect his people. He would have to let the politicians deal with the consequences.

"Miles, you have permission to engage the enemy." He flashed a momentary smile. "Try to disable them, if possible."

The hologram nodded once. "_Acknowledged. Ubein out."_

Making his way over to the tactical station, Anakin tripped when the deck began to shake underneath him. Tactical officer Commander Leslin, who was many years his senior, shot him a dour look. "Direct hit on our forward shield generators."

"Divert all non-essential energy to the shields," Anakin instructed. "I don't want anything to get through."

"General," the Ops officer raised his voice. "The lead Techno Union ship is breaking formation to face off with us."

Anakin shot a sideways glace at the tactical monitor. He instantly recognized that they were attempting to pull them away from the center of the battle. At the same time, a tremor in the Force alerted him to something even more urgent.

"Dooku is on that ship."

"Sir?" Commander Leslin queried in confusion.

Anakin waved his hand dismissively. "Ops, bring us to position two-four-five on heading zero-nine-zero."

"But, my Lord." Leslin began. "That's exposing our starboard side to the Techno ship. Our shields will not be able to withstand their turbolasers for very long."

"I know," he responded quickly. "But we can't let them draw us away from supporting our starfighters."

_What are you up to, Dooku?_

She shot a curious stare down at her display. After a moment's study, she looked back up at him astounded. "How did you know they were doing that?"

Anakin didn't answer. Instead, he hurried over to the weapons console where the officers on duty were busy returning fire against both the Federation and the Techno Union ships. "Ignore the Techno Union cruisers. Concentrate fire on the Federation ships. They're already sustained heave damage."

The crew immediately complied, resulting in the downing of another Federation starship. Their momentary triumph was short lived as they were jostled about the compartment. "Aft shields failing, General."

"Sir, Colonel Ubein just reported that his shields are almost gone!"

_Surely you aren't afraid to fight me, Skywalker._

"Com…open a secured channel to the fleet."

Lieutenant Christophe fingers feverishly scurried across the controls on his console. "The Separatists are trying to block our ship-to-ship transmissions. You have maybe a minute before we lose communications for good, sir."

Anakin rushed back over to study the tactical display. Dooku's ships were trying to flank the _Ami_ while the Trade Federation continued to concentrate fire on the starfighters. Thankfully, most had eluded their attacks, but he knew they could not last much longer out there. Also, there wasn't enough time to recall the fleet from Naboo for assistance. Indeed, Dooku must have been watching them for quite some time.

_All right. They surprised us. Now what?_

Although most of the available ships were equipped with adaptive cloaking units, there was a marked delay between the time the deflector shields dropped and the matter destablizers engaged. Anakin's fleet, in the interim, would be easy prey for the Separatist's blasters and not to mention, they were greatly outnumbered. There was only one choice. Turning towards the com officer, he ordered. "Skywalker to fleet. Calculate jump to the emergency rendezvous coordinates and signal when ready."

Lieutenant Christophe looked down at his status board and waited. "All ships report green, sir," he finally said after several agonizing seconds.

"Execute!"

Glancing up, the flicker of blaster blots against the black backdrop of space instantly disappeared, giving way to the relative safety of hyperspace. Feeling the _Ami _lurch forward, Anakin guffawed in relief. "You win this round, Count." He muttered to himself. Moving back towards the front viewscreen, Anakin predicted, "But this is not the last time we shall meet."

* * *

The galaxy was coming undone.

Senator Joaquin Mar raced through the hallways of the Senate complex en route to the emergency meeting convened in the Chancellor's office. Like his other colleagues, he too had heard the message of war declared by Count Dooku.

_Clone army_

_Naboo aggression_

_Captured Jedi_

This had to be some sort of terrible misunderstanding. Even if the Jedi's actions did hold to be true, Mar knew the Queen would never order any aggressive action without provocation. It was undoubtedly an attempt by the Trade Federation to spin their greedy actions with guile and deceit. Still, something significant was happening in the Mid-Rim, as many of the Alliance members were also slated to meet with Palpatine. Joaquin hoped that it wasn't already too late to act.

He paused in the doorway leading into the Chancellor's office. Literally, pandemonium had erupted as respected colleagues, as well as other esteemed diplomats and even the Jedi were in the midst of heated arguments. Mar's eyes immediately sought out Chancellor Palpatine, who stood somberly in front of his desk. He was calmly surveying the chaos along with his chief of staff, Mas Amedda, who stood a few paces to his right. The elder statesman motioned for Joaquin to join him.

Carefully maneuvering through the crowd, he saw Bail Organa and Garm Bel Iblis arguing with several representatives from the Core worlds. Jedi Master Mace Windu stood stoically while Ask Aak from Malastare seemed to be pleading for help. Even the Queen of Onderon was in a heated discussion with another Jedi, as well as several members of the Senate that he only knew by face. Ignoring his surroundings, Mar politely dipped his head in acknowledgement as he reached the Chancellor. To his surprise, the Chancellor grinned pleasantly.

"You picked an interesting time for a visit, Senator."

Surveying the crowd, Mar responded. "Dooku's charges were true then?"

"From a certain point of view," Palpatine answered wryly before he shot a quick look over at Amedda.

"Silence!" the blue Chagrian demanded.

As in the Senate when he would bring the session into order in a similar manner, the room's occupants obeyed. Palpatine, who had remained intriguingly placid, took a step forward, his hands clasped behind his back. "I know you each have many questions. In time, they _will_ be answered. However, now is a time for action, not words."

"Is it true that a clone army for the Republic exists?" Senator Bel Iblis shouted.

"And that the Jedi were responsible?" added another Senator.

Arguments threatened to break out again before Palpatine raised his hands. "Please, my dear Senators. We must work together lest we lose our beloved democracy to these vial Separatists."

"What is the status of these clones?" Senator Organa inquired after the crowd grew still.

"Master Yoda has confirmed that over three hundred thousand troops are immediately available with an additional 3.5 million nearing completion of their training," Mace Windu chimed in. "The Kaminoans have assured us, they are ready for action."

"The choice is clear," interjected Senator Aak of Malastare. "We must use the clones now! I have word from my people that troop ships belonging to the Banking Clans, the Techno Union _and_ the Trade Federation are massing near our stellar borders. My world will be reduced to dust if the Senate doesn't dispatch this new clone army immediately."

"That is only speculation, Senator." The Onderonian queen countered. "You all hear Count Dooku's message….he specifically called on his supporters to aid the Mandalorians on Dxun." She paused as she looked amongst everyone in attendance. "If anything should take precedence for the clone army, it should be to secure Onderon's borders."

Another smattering of arguments threatened to break out before Bail Organa acknowledged, "While both of your claims are legitimate concerns," He noticeably hesitated before adding, "The resolution to use the clones has to be made then ratified by the Senate. It could take months before the Republic could legally respond to either petition."

"That's not _exactly_ true," Palpatine pointed out almost as a whisper. The silence in the room that followed was near deafening. "Senator Mar of Naboo does have a proposal for a Grand Army sitting in subcommittee. It could be used to fulfill the constitutional requirements, then passed with haste."

Joaquin couldn't help noticing the icy stare of Garm Bel Iblis after the Chancellor's mention of his legislation. It appeared his prognostication of Palpatine's motives had been eerily accurate. He could not allow the outspoken Corellian to believe that he was also involved in this scheme. "Be that as it may, Chancellor. The bill said nothing about utilizing _clones_ for the army. There would still be complications…"

"True," Palpatine's voice trailed off.

"This is a desperate moment," Mas Amedda announced, "requiring desperate action."

"What do you mean?" asked one of the Jedi with grave concern.

Amedda shot a nervous glance over at Palpatine prior to answering. "If the Senate were to give the Chancellor emergency powers, he could circumvent the bureaucracy and act at once."

The room again went completely silent. It was as if someone had removed all the breathable air. Mar watched the expressions of each representative shift from bewilderment to shear terror. If the rest of the Senate opposed this action, what Amedda was suggesting would mean virtual political suicide for everyone who supported it. Joaquin himself was too stunned to speak let alone gather his own thoughts as to where the Naboo stood.

"That is indeed…radical," the Chancellor said finally breaking the tension.

"And disturbing," Queen Tatianya pronounced. "With all due respect, Chancellor, the reason why we have a legislative process is so no one person can act alone. It is far too much power."

"Under ordinary circumstances, Your Highness," Palpatine politely retorted, "I would wholeheartedly agree with you. I believe in democracy. It is a cause I have fought to maintain throughout my tenure as a public servant." He then crossed his arms, pressing them snugly against his chest. "That being said, I will not allow a group of political dissidents to destroy what has stood for eons. I was charged by the Senate to protect the people of the Republic by any means necessary and should those emergency powers be bestowed upon me, I will do exactly that."

Mar did not like how this was devolving. Tensions were running too high. The situation needed dispassionate, objective scrutiny before a proper action should be taken. There was much that could go wrong as tempers flared. While continue to deliberate his own position, as well as possible alternatives, Joaquin took notice of Senator Aak moving closer to the Supreme Chancellor. "If it will save my people, I will propose the amendment in the Senate within the hour. Do everything you can for us, Chancellor!"

Exchanging worried glances with his colleagues, a sinking feeling instantly grew in the pit of his stomach. Joaquin had a very bad feeling about this.

_TBC-Thoughts and comments are always appreciated!  
_


	14. Chapter 13: Divergent Paths

_Happy New Year's everybody. I hope you all have a wonderful holiday. My apologies for the delay in posting. However, real life has been a bit of a bear of late. Thanks to all who responded to the previous chapter. I think since things are getting much more hectic, I am going to stick to PM replies than to posting responses on the story page. Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Amidala felt frantic, and yet, she would not allow herself to show it.

Staring blankly at the tactical display in the Palace's war room, the only thought she could hold firmly in her mind was of Anakin's safety. Since their transmission had been interrupted by Count Dooku's declaration of war, they had been unable re-establish communications with him or his group. Both Artoo and Teethree had been trying to find other ways to locate the missing High Protector, but so far, they had been unsuccessful. For once, Padmé was glad that Threepio had accompanied her to the war room. Even his prissy complaints were a welcomed distraction.

With tensions high, especially after the announcement of Palpatine's new emergency powers coupled with the Alliance members screaming for military support, Amidala had to leave Anakin's well being to the spirits. Presently, she was faced with the likelihood that the Trade Federation along with their new allies would be returning to finish what they had started. For the first time since the inception of the Naboo's military creation act, Amidala was thankful that she had a military solution available.

"Your Majesty?" General Panaka called to her flanked closely by Ric Olié.

She turned about, giving a curt nod to both men. "What news do you bring?"

Panaka appeared atypically nervous. "It seems that the reports we have been receiving were accurate, Your Majesty. The Separatists have amassed a massive fleet which is nearing Malastare's interstellar border."

"And what of Onderon?"

The General shrugged. "There appears to be no movement in that direction. Perhaps the Separatists believe the Mandalorians can take care of themselves?"

"Perhaps," Amidala replied unconvincingly."And what of the Republic's response?"

Ric Olié stepped towards her. "They plan to send their Jedi-led clone army into action as soon as possible," he paused as he shuffled his feet. "However, there are some in the Senate trying to block the Chancellor's new powers, which has their deployment on hold."

"I see," Amidala responded without emotion. "Has there been any contact with Lord Skywalker's fleet."

The two commanders looked at each other with both appearing suddenly uncomfortable. "Our scout ships didn't find any trace of them or the Trade Federation at their last reported position," Panaka informed her.

"But there were signs that a battle did take place," Olié said grimly. "A few of our starfighters, as well as several Federation starships were downed. Thank the spirits though none of our capital ships were amongst the wreckage." He offered her a smile of reassurance. "It is quite possible that they are remaining cloaked until Lord Skywalker thinks it's safe to re-emerge."

_Where are you, Anakin? _

Amidala nodded once. "What is the current position of the Trade Federation fleet?"

Olié noticeably scrunched his face before moving over to the tactical. After pressing several buttons, a blue hued display of their quadrant of space appeared before them. "This is one of the strangest things I've ever seen, Your Majesty. Best we can tell, all Federation ships have been ordered to remain close to their respective ports."

She ambled closer to the display. "I am no strategist, but it seems to me that they are preparing for an attack."

"That's what we believe as well," Ric acknowledged. "But judging from the worlds allied to Count Dooku, I would suspect that bolstering their defenses would be the least of their concerns."

"What do you mean?"

Olié tapped another sequence on the tactical, shifting the hologram towards the Outer Rim. "Even without the Trade Federation, Dooku has the Techno Union, several of the Banking Clans and the Geonosian armies at his dispose. He could overwhelm the Mid-Rim and possibly threaten the Core despite intervention by this new_ clone _army."

"That _is_ strange," Amidala commented while keeping her assumptions in check.

"What are your orders, Your Majesty?" Panaka asked fretfully.

She released a long sigh as she silently contemplated her options. Unfortunately, none involved a peaceful resolution to the current crisis. "Count Dooku is no doubt aware of our military capabilities, which would suggest why he is trying to make us a scapegoat for his illegal actions."

"What are you implying, Your Majesty?" Panaka queried.

Beginning to slowly pace in front of the tactical display, Amidala considered what Anakin would do given the present set of circumstances before offering her thoughts. "He wants us to be so afraid of reprisals over our supposed transgression that we fail to help our friends." She glanced again at the tactical and pointed. "Dooku's assumption has made him arrogant, giving us the advantage." Turning towards both men, she ordered. "Prepare the fleet to depart for Malastare as soon as humanly possible, but maintain enough support here should the Separatists attack us."

"What of Onderon?" Panaka questioned. "Or the other Alliance members?"

"There is insufficient information that the others are currently under threat." Straightening to her fullest height, she added, "Please see to this at once."

Both Panaka and Olié snapped to attention. "As you wish, Your Majesty."

Amidala cracked a slight smile before they turned to leave. Meanwhile, Threepio had moved near her. "I beg your pardon, Your Highness…"

"What is it, Threepio?" she responded kindly.

"I'm very sorry, but Artoo has been unable to locate Master Anakin's com signal or those from his other ships."

."Thank you, Threepio. I know Artoo is doing his best," Amidala said, reassuring the

skittish droid.

"I'm sure Master Anakin is fine, Your Majesty. You'll see."

She turned away. Her eyes immediately sought out the area on the display where Anakin was last seen. In her heart, Padmé knew that he was unharmed. She just wished that he would let her in on what he was up to.

* * *

The sound of his own groaning brought Jaden back to consciousness. Trying to recall what had happened to him, he couldn't help feeling the incessant throbbing that stretched across his face, as well as the strange heaviness that weighed down his limbs. Jaden futilely tried to open his eyes, but even his eyelids did not want to rise. Lying on what felt like rocky sand, he attempted to still his mind so that the Force could reinvigorate his body. As he did so, Jaden recalled that they had been chasing a new lead concerning the Mandalorian bounty hunter when…

"Is he awake?" Jaden heard a male voice ask.

Another, but deeper voiced man answered, "No, and neither is the other."

"How many sleep darts did they stick them with?"

"Enough to knock a Boma out for a week."

"Silence, you two!" Yelled another guard who was obviously their superior. "Get back to your patrol routes."

"Yes, sir."

Jaden remembered that he and Obi-Wan had been following the tracker on Fett's ship when they had been ambushed. He had been able to elude capture, but not for long. Not wanting his pursuers to find him, he had switched off the tracking device while running through the jungle. Unfortunately, he had headed straight into the Mandalorians' trap. Jaden had been able to deflect some of the darts, but apparently not enough, as he found himself in his current predicament.

Willing himself to open his eyes, he noticed that his hands and feet were bound with what appeared to be Force dampening binders. He craned his neck to look around, and saw they were in the middle of a grassy field. Nothing distinctive stuck out. He did observe several blaster rifles stacked in a row nearby with various armored equipment scattered about. Extending his awareness into the Force, Jaden immediately sensed Obi-Wan's presence behind him. He was still unconscious. Reaching out further, Jaden felt the signatures of several warriors along with a plethora of primitive lifeforms.

He needed to escape.

Looking down, he saw that his lightsaber had most likely been confiscated. Not wanting to alert the guards, he did not move as he contemplated his next move. Then it struck him—his spare comlink. He kept it hidden inside his boot in case of emergencies. While, the Force inhibitor prevented him from using too much of his powers to escape, he could utilize enough to fulfill his task.

Waiting until the nearest guard turned away, Jaden wiggled his foot until his boot came off. He stretched out his fingers and focused his thoughts upon the comlink. The device instantly flew out from his boot and into his hand. Not wasting time, Jaden depressed the emergency locator beacon on the bottom then placed the unit into his trousers pocket. Hopefully, the Mandalorians weren't using any kind of dampening field to hide their transmissions. Otherwise, he and his Master might become permanent residents of this dreadful place.

* * *

She had been making progress.

Siri stormed down the main corridor in the Jedi Temple en route to the Council's chambers. After being under deep cover the past few months in effort to locate the renegade Dahlia, she had very nearly ignored the summons. Every waking moment in the Coruscanti underworld had been dedicated to retracing the steps and associations Dahlia had made over time.

Oddly, Siri was beginning to understand the girl.

She had no doubt that Dahlia was involved with the Sith. Siri was well aware of the girl's potential with the Force, and had been foolish enough to believe that she could have tamed the wild beast that resided within her. The extent of Dahlia's involvement with the Sith, though, continued to elude her. Aside from the dealer who told Siri about the girl's desire to find a laserstaff, as well as an encounter a trader in antiquities who charged that Dahlia stole what he believed to be an ancient Sith artifact that he unearthed on Dantooine, there was no clear path to finding her.

Since undertaking this mission, Siri had been reflecting upon the events prior to Dahlia's attack on Ferus. She cursed herself for missing the many obvious clues. If only she had not allowed her attachment to interfere with her focus, perhaps then her relationship with her apprentice wouldn't be in tatters. This fact was probably the true reason behind her prolonged absence—for Siri could not bear the direct knowledge that Ferus despised her. Under the circumstances, had she requested it, the Council would have transferred Ferus to another Master. Indeed, she was surprised that they hadn't done it already. Other Jedi had been reprimanded more severely for far less egregious sins.

Perhaps it was the fear of the times that steadied the Council's hand of judgment?

Reaching the top of the center spire, Siri darted out of the elevator and into the Council's chambers. Surprisingly, the room was empty except for Masters Yoda, Windu, and Mundi who sat in their normal places. Also present was her solemn Padawan who wordlessly acknowledged her presence. .

"I apologize for the lateness of my arrival, Masters," she offered while bowing respectfully.

The Council members seemed to ignore her apology. Siri sensed something grave in the air. "Go you will to Dxun. A battalion of special clone commandos, you will take command of." Yoda informed her.

_Clone troopers._

Even in the underbelly of Coruscant's most notorious neighborhoods, the talk had centered on the Republic's new warriors. At first, Siri had dismissed it as gossip mongering. Nothing more. But, in the days that followed, she had come to learn the truth.

"To what end?" she finally uttered.

The three Masters silently peered over at one another—a signal that her task would be far from pleasant. "You will be accompanying our fleet we will be leading to prevent the Mandalorians from attacking Onderon. Meanwhile, you will be in charge of Master Kenobi's rescue operation."

"Obi-Wan's in trouble?"

Master Yoda dipped his head. "A distress signal, received a few hours ago, we did. Grave danger, I sense, both he and his padawan are in."

"This is an especially precarious situation, Master Siri" Ki-Adi Mundi chimed in. "If the Mandalorians do rise up to support the Separatists, we could find ourselves severely outgunned and outnumbered."

"So it stands to reason that we cannot risk the bulk of our forces trying to find Obi-Wan while leaving Onderon open to attack," finished Master Windu.

Peering over at Ferus, who remained atypically silent, Siri briefly contemplated requesting that he remain at the Temple. About to open her mouth, she suddenly clenched her jaw shut as she reasoned that to deny Ferus this chance would certainly be the end of their partnership. Also, if she was being completely honest with herself, she was concerned about the extent of his recovery. However, the Council had other things in mind as Master Yoda instructed, "Your Padawan, help you coordinate the rescue plan, he will. Ready to resume his duties, he is."

Siri felt her eyes narrow as she shifted her focus back to the wizened Jedi. This was not a good idea. "Of course, my Masters."

"We will be departing within the hour," Mace Windu told her. "Please see to your preparations."

"Yes, Master." Siri bowed followed by Ferus before departing.

The few meters to the lift seemed to stretch for light years. There was so much to be said that Siri didn't know where to start. Surely Ferus had to know that she had spent these many months undercover in order to make things right with him. He _had _to understand.

"You look well, Master," he finally remarked.

"You too, Padawan." Siri responded in kind. "I think you are in better shape now than…."

Ferus appeared to notice her discomfort. Amazingly, he smiled. "It's alright, Master. What happened no longer troubles me."

Not knowing how to respond, Siri resolved to hide behind typical Jedi stoicism. "I think it was a time that taught us both important lessons."

Ferus seemed to contemplate her words as the lift continued to their destination. Just before the doors opened, he flashed a large grin. "It is in the past." He hurriedly stepped out from the lift. As Siri followed, she pondered whether that was really true. Unfortunately, she would have to find out under less than perfect circumstances.

* * *

"Those Naboo are no match for our superiority!" boasted the Foreman of the Techno Union, Wat Tambor. "They ran and hid from us the moment we locked our weapons on them."

From his nook on the main bridge of the _Supremacy,_ Count Dooku listened in silence as the Skakoan continued with his unfounded boasts. It was indeed a trial upon his patience to have to deal with the leaders of the new Separatist Council. Most, if not all, were exceptionally egocentric and worse yet was their haughtiness. If not for his need of their vast resources, Dooku would have enjoyed the opportunity to cut them to pieces. For the moment, he had to tolerate their stupidity.

"And this Overlord…this human Skywalker," Tambor continued, which caught Dooku's interest. "We will crush that boy when our tanks roll through the streets of Theed.

Dooku knew who Skywalker truly was, and despite the Master's wishes to the contrary, he had kept a close watch on the purported Chosen One throughout the years. He had long felt that a connection existed between them given that it was Qui-Gon who had discovered him on Tatooine. Dooku's many scholarly activities had given him further insight into the nature of the Chosen One. It was a subject in which he had considered himself a foremost expert and had been the crux of his decision to leave the Order.

_How dare the Jedi think they knew more about the Chosen One than I!_

He too had felt the abrupt shifts in the Force when the boy was miraculously resurrected—or whatever celestial event which brought back to the living realm. Dooku was convinced that Skywalker was far more than the embodiment of an ancient Jedi prophecy against the Sith. He believed that the boy was the Force incarnate, and that his powers would be beyond measure if he learned to tap into his true nature.

_What an ally he could be to my cause._

His face retained the placid calm he had learned as a Jedi as he softly retorted, "You should not consider victory when it is still well out of hand, Your Honor. Besides, our sneak attack was only one battle, and a small one at that. There will be _many_ more in the days to come."

Wat waved him off dismissively. "These Naboo are weak cowards. They lack the resolve to commit to a prolonged war."

"You forget," Dooku began with a sly smile. "Our friends in the Trade Federation were quite convincingly defeated. The Naboo could have destroyed their invasion fleet."

"Merciful fools," Tambor spat.

"It would have been foolish of them to dispatch the Viceroy without quarter," Dooku countered. Shaking his head, he added, "No, I sense that their strategy was quite calculated. They are well led."

"_I_ am not convinced," the Techno Union leader argued. "After what I've seen, I am confident that they will destroy them."

Dooku snorted aloud. If he hadn't lured the Separatist leaders together, in time, they would have either turned against each other or found ways to destroy themselves. "You can afford to be confident, my friend. I cannot." Turning towards the helm, he asked. "What is our position?"

"We are ten minutes from the rally point, Count."

Swiveling back around to Tambor, he said with feigned graciousness, "Please excuse me, Your Honor. I must make contact with my Master."

"Of course, Count."

Thankful that his duty interrupted Tambor's irritating diatribe, Dooku strode to the opposite side of the bridge and into the private com facility. Waving his hand over the unit, the device automatically inputted the secret sequence to contact with Lord Sidious. In truth, Dooku had been surprised by Skywalker's quick withdrawal. Indeed, from everything he had gathered about the boy, he had thought Skywalker would continue to fight until there was little or nothing left of his fleet. Dooku had no interest in killing him. He had more important plans in store for Skywalker.

"Report," the harsh voice of his Master readily broke through his thoughts.

"My Lord," Dooku said after bowing his head, "we have disrupted the Naboo convoy and our friends from the Trade Federation are now en route home. Our detachment is near the rendezvous point and we are waiting for the bulk of our fleet to arrive."

"Excellent, Lord Tyranus. You have done well."

"Thank you, my Lord." Dooku acknowledged with a curt nod. "What do you wish of me now, my Lord?"

"The situation has significantly changed," Sidious informed him. "I want you to send the majority of your fleet to Malastare while only a few squadrons of your light starships are to proceed to Onderon."

"My Lord," Dooku said, unable to hide his confusion. "Aren't we going to reinforce the Mandalorians? While Fett has at least twenty thousand under his command, they would be no match against the clones."

"They are of no consequence to us," the Dark Lord responded without emotion. "The Mandalorians are merely…a means to an end."

Realization of Sidious' plan immediately dawned on Dooku. "You mean to sacrifice them."

"Yes," Sidious answered in a way that he was proud of this fact. "They will be a demonstration of the Republic's new power, but also, it will allow you time to effectively surround Malastare."

"I see," Dooku lied. True, a successful invasion of the world would give the Separatists a strong foothold in that region; however, his army would be open to attacks not only by the Republic, but also the Corellians, along with the Naboo. If he wasn't careful, he could find himself quickly surrounded.

"Calm your anxieties, my apprentice." Sidious remarked in a strange, almost fatherly voice. It gave Dooku chills. "I will not abandon you. This is but the first stage in our strategy. You will not be required to hold onto Malastare."

"I…don't understand."

Sidious' sneer continued to grow. Even half a galaxy away, his presence loomed over the room. "We will be preparing for the real war. For that we will need all of our resources at hand." A sinister smile suddenly grew across his features. "Speaking of which, how is our dear friend General Sheelal of the Kaleesh adapting to his new self?"

Sar shifted uncomfortably.

Although he had been responsible for several atrocities since leaving the Jedi, Dooku was troubled by this one in particular. Sidious had declared that the Separatists would require a commander who would spread fear and terror amongst the people of the Republic, but especially with the Jedi. He then spoke of the Kaleesh General who had brutally confronted the invading Huk on his world. A strategic genius who was noted for his cruelty, Lord Sidious had decided that Sheelal would be the perfect choice. Indeed, Dooku had been privy to his hatred of the Jedi and knew this would serve them well in the war to come. However, the Kaleeshian General was staunchly loyal to his people and would not abandon them in their time of need.

At the behest of his Master, Dooku had conspired with Poogle the Lesser and San Hill of the Banking Clans to bring the former Kaleeshian warlord under their control. In a rare display of cowardice, Dooku had the other Separatists had planted an ion bomb aboard Sheelal's shuttle, and then faked a distress call by his people. The Kaleesh commander never suspected the plot and the resultant explosion had severely mangled his body. San Hill made him swear eternal loyalty to the Separatist cause before beginning the project to surround what remained of his organic body with cybernetic parts. The result was nothing less than an abomination to the Force.

They had created a monstrosity.

"General Grievous is still acclimatizing himself to his new circumstances, my Lord." Dooku reported after a moment's hesitation.

"Make sure he is made fully aware of his place, my apprentice." Darth Sidious hissed. "He will be needed when the new clone order is completed."

"_What_ new order?"

Sidious smirked, which meant that a part of his plan that Dooku hadn't anticipated had come into fruition. "The Jedi Council just decreed that in order to adequately fight this war that they would need an additional six million clones to be produced."

"Master…that will take years."

"Six months, actually." Sidious countered. "I had anticipated this and had the Kaminoans started the preliminary process a few years prior."

Dooku was uncertain whether or not to believe his Master, especially since he had been the only point of contact for the construction the clones. Still, why would he lie? And if he was, what possible advantage would he gain by delaying the war further? Something had profoundly changed to make the Master alter his strategy. "I will see to your wishes at once, Master Sidious."

"See that you do," Sidious warned prior to his image disappeared from sight.

Sar released a deep breath that he had been unaware that he had been holding. He felt his brow narrow as he considered the possibilities. Treachery was indeed the way of the Sith and if he was not cautious, he could find himself like many of his Master's enemies that came before him. What if the Master had meant to replace him with Skywalker from the beginning? Could that be the catalyst of change that he referred to?

Dooku would have to remain vigilant if he were to learn of the truth. He would also have to carefully accelerate his own plans before it was too late.

* * *

"It looks like their fleet is breaking up, sir." Commander Leslin pointed out.

Anakin did not answer right away. Since their strategic retreat, he had ordered his flotilla to engage their cloaking shields as they were going to keep a close watch on the Separatist leader. For the better part of a day, Anakin's group followed their adversaries into Malastare's interstellar borders, but they had abruptly stopped. Fortunately, they had remained undetected as they witnessed scores of starships, droid troop ships and other support vessels gather.

Anakin sensed that something important was about to happen.

"Strange," he finally remarked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"The bulk of their armada is heading in one direction, while their lightcruisers are deploying along another vector," Anakin observed.

"How in the spirits do you know that?" the Commander asked in astonishment upon confirming his observation on her sensor panel.

Not looking up at her, Anakin walked over to the tactical display. "I trust my instincts." Turning his head to the Com officer, he ordered, "Open a secure channel to Colonel Ubein."

"Opened, sir."

A two foot facsimile of his chief lieutenant and friend appeared before him. "Yes, my Lord."

"Miles, it looks like the majority of the Separatist ships are going to continue on to Malastare while a smaller group is breaking off."

The hologram looked away then turned back to him nodding. "We are seeing that too. What are your orders?"

Folding his arms against his chest, Anakin replied, "I want you to make a quick hop out of jamming range and inform the Queen of the situation. Given that Malastare is part of the Alliance, I know she will want to send help as soon as possible. Assist her with this."

"Of course, General." Ubein acknowledged. "And what about you, sir?"

"I will take the rest of the group and follow the lightships."

Miles' face noticeably contorted. "Don't you think that you will be needed if we engage them?"

"They are showing their hand," Anakin snapped back with a grin. "I don't doubt that the Alliance members, as well as the Jedi, will intervene. Besides, I think it is just as important to learn what Dooku is plotting. It could be that this is some elaborate hoax."

"It could also be a trap."

Anakin shook his head. "I don't think so. They would have attacked had they detected us. No, I sense that secrecy is crucial to their plans."

Miles looked upon him incredulously. It was often difficult for non-Force adepts to take credence in shifts in the Force. Still, Anakin knew his friend would trust him. "Of course, sir. We shall get underway immediately. Any other message for the Queen?

Anakin nodded once. "Yes. Tell her that as soon as I know what is happening, I will tell her what I'm plotting."

"My Lord?" Ubein said perplexed.

"She will know what I mean."

His aide-de-camp guffawed while shaking his head. "Very well, sir. Good luck to you."

"And to you as well," he responded with an encouraging smile. "Skywalker out."

Taking several steps towards the main viewscreen, Anakin halted to watch the lightcruisers make the jump to hyperspace followed by the rest of the Separatist armada. Several moments later, the Ops officer announced, "I have their trajectory computed, sir."

"Feed it into the navicomputer and make the jump to hyperspace when ready," he ordered.

"Yes, sir."

With his focus remaining on the stars, Anakin allowed his thoughts to drift as he felt the ship lurch forward. The Force itself seemed to echo its approval of his actions as a sense of calm enveloped him. Whatever awaited him, somehow it was important for him to follow.

* * *

_A bright light filled her eyes as the sound of crashing lightsabers resonated in the distance. Ilianya knew it was she who was fighting, but strangely, it was as if she was watching the battle from outside of her body. Three…perhaps four… women painted from head to toe in black and white paint, wielding lightsabers, attacked in a coordinated pattern. They were relentless in their assaults. She felt her face becoming bruised and saw blood dripping from her nose as she tried with all her might to stop them from reaching the light. It was imperative that she prevented their interference._

_Feeling the Force surging with power as her charge was trying to make his escape, she was aware that he wanted to help her, but to do so would cost him the chance to return home._

_She knew what had to be done._

_Using her power to shove her opponents out of the way, she turned and focused the full strength of the Force upon him. The buildup of energy grew to a deafening tone. It forced her and the others down to their knees while covering their ears just before a white blast of light blinded her. At long last, the end was here. She welcomed oblivion with open arms._

_"I always knew the hero within was alive and well."_

_She turned to see a woman dressed in white. Her eyes were as blue as the sky and her hair as yellow as the sun. She should know her, given how familiar she appeared. Then again, even her own name, although at the tip of her tongue, was eluding her. "Somebody needed my help…so I saved him."_

_"And in doing so," the woman's smile grew even brighter, "you have earned my undying appreciation and forgiveness."_

_"Forgiveness?" she queried in confusion. "How have I wronged you?"_

_The beautiful woman shook her head. "It is of no importance now. It is in the past."_

_Looking about the void and feeling her former life drifting further away, she asked, "What happens next?"_

_"I have already granted you one gift," she revealed, " and I am prepared to offer you one more, if you so desire."_

_"What gift?"_

_The woman's grin looked almost mischievous. Whatever it was she hid, it appeared to amuse her. "The gift to forget what was, my child…to make the world anew for you."_

_"Forget?" she questioned aloud. She then tried to remember her life before this moment, but couldn't. It was as if she had been born only minutes prior and yet, things did appear familiar. Looking up at the strange being, somehow, she knew this woman. But how? _

_The luminous woman dipped her head affirmatively. "You may stay here with me forever. Or, you may return to where you came from."_

_She looked at her, unable to convey her wish. A moment ago she thought she had welcomed this nothingness and had possibly longed for it. But why? True, she was at peace and yet, something from the world below beckoned her to return. It seemed that something remained unfinished. "If I chose to leave, could I return when I wanted?"_

"_I am always with you, no matter what," the woman said soothingly. "I want you to be content. You have more than earned it."_

_Unsure how she could see both the void and the world she once knew, she closed her eyes and focused. Somehow, this seemed natural to do. She also had the urge to call on something powerful, yet mysterious. But she didn't know how. The only thing she was aware of was the urging of something important from the other realm. It needed her to go to it as darkness appeared around it. Without her intervention, its light would fate into the void that surrounded it. _

_Finally deciding, she opened her eyes. "I want to go back."_

"_Very well," the woman said without any hint of disappointment in her voice. "Then return you shall."_

The stark white was replaced by a much duller cream color. The emptiness now had contours, as well as corners. She was in a room. Jackknifing from her prone position, she noticed that she was at the end of a large area with several empty beds about her. She was about to sit up when a young brunette woman rushed over to her side. "You really shouldn't be getting up."

She stopped moving.

The woman, who appeared to be her physician, was examining something on top of her head. "How are you feeling?"

"I'd be doing better if I knew who you are and what am I doing here."

The doctor halted her examination, giving her a curious stare. "You don't know?"

She shook her head. "Also, if would you be so kind, could you please tell me who I am?"

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and suggestions are always appreciated.  
_


	15. Chapter 14: Aggressive Negotiations

_My thanks again to everybody for your wonderful support. Sorry this post is a bit overdue, but you know how DRL can be. Anyhow, hope you all enjoy.

* * *

_Something wasn't right.

Jango Fett grimaced as he reached under the com panel to make another adjustment to the unit. Throughout the past several hours, the few intergalactic transmissions they had been receiving abruptly terminated. Even short range communiqués with their agents on Onderon had ceased. Since none amongst his people had the technical knowledge to modify the com relay, Jango tried a few tricks that he had learned over the years. Besides, he had to do something. Dooku's troop ships were overdue and with the Count's announcement of their capture of the Jedi, it wouldn't be much longer before the Republic responded.

"Dad?"

Unwilling to turn away, fearing he would break the delicate component, he answered without looking at his son. "What is it, Boba?"

"Kelvar wants to know where you want the Jedi."

Jango sighed as a bead of sweat dripped off his forehead. Two more steps and he would be done. "I told him to bring them in here."

"He thought that they would bother you," Boba countered.

Feeling the part slipping out of his hand, Jango grunted while halting with his modifications to the array. "They won't!"

The boy stuck his head back out of the door. "I told you that you should have brought 'em in here."

"Quiet," grumbled Kelvar as he ushered both Jedi inside the room.

Fett couldn't help his curiosity. Finally locking the component he had been trying for an hour to install into place, he then stood up and grabbed a nearby towel. Wiping his face, he strolled over to the captured Jedi to get a better look at them. The younger looked as if a stiff breeze would knock him over, but the elder one was relentless, especially in combat. Jango was keenly aware of this Jedi's fighting spirit. Indeed, he was surprised that the Jedi hadn't already concocted some scheme to escape. In another time and place, he mused, this Jedi would have made an exceptional warrior.

"It seems I can't quite rid myself of you two," Jango finally said.

The older one responded almost immediately. "That's funny…I was thinking much the same about you."

Jango heartily chuckled. It was rare that anybody, let alone a prisoner, could amuse him. Kneeling down to face his captive, he said, "I am sure, by now, you know who I am. Would you kindly pay me the respect of telling me your names?"

The older Jedi grinned. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this," he motioned with his head, "is Jaden Fai."

Rising up, Jango snorted. "And here I thought you were the reincarnations of Revan and Malak come back from the dead." Folding his arms, he felt his eyelids narrow. "It is interesting how the Jedi always try to interfere in Mandalorian affairs…especially when we are poised to rise up."

"It is fortunate that the Jedi have always been there to intervene," Jaden shot back. "Otherwise, the galaxy would be quite the bloody mess."

Jango couldn't help exhaling loudly at his comment…and perhaps the irony of the young Jedi's statement. "It is not as if you Republic types have done so well with it in your hands. Besides, things are about to change."

Returning to inspect his repair job, he heard Obi-Wan comment, "I didn't peg you as the political type, Jango. I believed you to be a bit more…simple."

Clenching his fists, he angrily looked over his shoulder. "Being a leader…not my choice. Thanks to you, the true Mandalore blew up into a billion pieces over Naboo." Jango continued to stare at them both. "For my son and my people, I do what I have to."

"You don't _have_ to, Jango." Obi-Wan urged. "There has to be another way to help them. Let us assist you in finding it."

Jango couldn't help blinking in surprise. He had thought many things about the Jedi, none of which included them having compassion for Mandalorian problems. "You Jedi are all the same. You think you can wave your hands and make everyone's lives better. You're wrong. Sometimes it takes bold action to enact change."

"And you propose killing billions of innocents to be a better solution?" Kenobi countered.

"We shall see," Jango replied as he flipped a switch from under the console, bringing the unit back to life. Quickly, he entered in the sequence, hoping that it would function long enough for him to get answers. Peering over at the holoviewer, he saw a hologram forming, but it flickered as the interference again disrupted the link. Jango then activated a backup power generator to boost the signal. To his fortune, it worked. Turning his head, he shouted, "Kelvar!"

The warrior immediately answered his call. "Yes, Mandalore?"

"Take these two to the supply room and lock them in, I want no less than ten of our finest warriors guarding them." Flashing the Jedi a wicked grin, he added, "They have a rather irritating way of getting out of tight spots. Make sure this doesn't happen."

"At once, sir."

After his guests had departed, Fett opened the channel. The two-foot facsimile of Count Dooku seconds later appeared before him. "I thought I told you not to com me until you reached the rendezvous point," Dooku bellowed.

Jango moved closer to the small holoviewer. "It couldn't be helped. Where are my support ships?"

"They are coming. Have patience."

Slamming his fist on the panel, Jango grunted, "I don't have time for your Jedi babble, Count! The whole galaxy heard your diatribe and I have no doubt that the Jedi are on their way with their clone army."

Dooku seemed unmoved by his statement. Ordinarily, the Sith Lord didn't take well to demands. Something was off about him, making Jango even tenser. "Then I would suggest that you use your power as Mandalore to prepare your troops for battle, Fett. I cannot come every time you cry for my help."

"But you promised!"

"Calm yourself, my friend." Dooku said soothingly. "Help _is _on the way. I would think though that your people would invite the challenge of battle."

Leaning closer, Jango lowered his voice as he felt his jaw muscles tighten. "You know as well as I do that my people aren't trained like the clones. And with the Jedi leading them, it will be a slaughter!"

"A most inspirational position to take," Dooku remarked sarcastically.

"Not their slaughter, our slaughter!" Fett yelled. "You would condemn us to extinction!"

Cocking his head to one side, Dooku placidly responded, "All things die, Jango. It is just a matter of when and how."

"Damn you!" Jango cursed as he slammed the link closed.

Stalking towards the exit, it suddenly dawned on Jango that he and his people were on their own. He could feel every one of his muscles tense as the weight of his people's very existence was dropped upon him. Looking out of the room, he spotted a young warrior nearby. "Come here," he commanded.

"Yes, Mandalore?"

Jango didn't immediately respond as he continued to gaze out into the courtyard. Aside from able bodied warriors, there were also women and children who resided here. It was also his responsibility to protect them, no matter the circumstance. "Gather the people in the main square. I will speak to them in an hour."

"At once, sir."

Releasing a nervous breath, he again peered about the area until he spotted his son practicing his hand-to-hand combat with one of the older boys. Jango wished in that brief moment that he too could be just as carefree. Unfortunately, that was not his lot in life. Despite being a father, Jango was a Mandalorian warrior and he would not have his people act as cowards in the face of overwhelming odds. In their long history, they had survived worse threats and even though many would die, their deaths would be a worthy sacrifice to the gods.

He did not fear that this day could be his end. However, Jango would make sure that it wouldn't be his son's.

* * *

Clones registered oddly in the Force.

Siri couldn't help staring at the commando's sergeant –a clone who went by the nickname Boss –as she tried to understand the aberrant nature of the Force that surrounded him. Although each clone was genetically identical, she could detect slight nuisances that, to her surprise, made them unique. Siri mused that it would prove interesting to work with them.

Their presence had already made a difference.

Since landing on Dxun, they had led her and Ferus through the thick jungle brush, around Mandalorian sentry posts and helped her and Ferus avoid numerous traps. The clone troopers were prodigious in their ability to react to changing circumstances. And, after only a few hours, they had found the Mandalorian camp. Now came the hard part. Peering through her electrobinoculars, Siri took note of a mass of people filling the center area. "Looks like some kind of meeting."

"It would seem to me like a good time to go in and get Master Kenobi and Jaden," Ferus commented before placing down his electrobinoculars. "While they're distracted."

"I want to know what they are up rather than blindly attack," she countered, before turning towards Boss. "Sergeant, have one of your men get up there and plant a listening device."

"Yes, General Tachi."

Siri involuntarily winced at her new title. Even though, in contrast to many other Jedi, she was experienced in dealing with armed conflicts, it troubled her. Despite the Order's prescience, the Jedi as a whole had been unable to avoid the war that was rapidly descending upon them.

Pushing her trepidation aside, as it would solve nothing, Siri returned her focus on the clone commando who weaved his way between the small buildings without being spotted.

"They sure do move fast," Ferus remarked while looking through his electrobinoculars.

Before Siri could remark, Boss had moved between them, holding out his comlink. "I think you better listen, General."

"_As it has been throughout our history, we cannot depend on anyone, but ourselves. While it is true that the great Count Dooku is sending ships to aid us, the fate of our race is in our hands. The Republic wishes to wipe our existence from history. Let us make our stand here and now, with the pledge that if we do die today, it will be a glorious end—one that will be remembered for all time."_

Even from their distant position, Siri could hear the crowd erupt in jubilation as they lifted their blaster rifles above their heads.

"_Death to the Republic! Death to the Jedi!"_

While the chants grew louder, Siri noticed another commotion. Pushing and shoving had broken out from the rear of the mob as a long line of Mandalorians moved towards one of the small structures.

"_General Tachi,_" com'd the clone trooper nearest to the crowd.

"What's happening out there?" Siri spoke into her comlink.

"_I believe the crowd means to execute the two Jedi." _Siri looked over to see a pale faced Ferus staring at her. "_What do you want me to do?"_

"Stand by," she ordered as she changed com frequencies.

"What are you doing?" Ferus questioned.

"Calling for help," she shot back. "There are far too many for us to handle alone."

"But you heard Master Windu's orders. Maintain com silence unless absolutely necessary," Ferus fired back.

"I'd say that this more than fits that condition," she retorted as she found the correct channel.

A short burst of static preceded a terse response. "_Windu here_."

"Master, we've located the Mandalorian base camp and they are about to execute Obi-Wan and Jaden. We need troop support immediately!"

For a moment, she could hear Master Windu speaking away from the com. "_We will send help as soon as possible. We are currently contending with some Separatist intervention up here. Do what you can in the meantime. Windu out_."

Siri groaned as she placed the comlink back into her pocket. Looking over the crowd again she confirmed what she already knew. Their warriors were armed and ready for combat. A surprise attack would keep them off balance for only a moment or two. However, Obi-Wan and Jaden would be dead long before she and her team could get within a hundred meters. Turning towards her attachment of clone soldiers, Siri asked Boss, "I would appreciate any suggestions you might have."

The clone trooper flipped down his visor scanner to look over the situation. Siri felt her anxiety rising while she wished this clone would hurry up and offer something useful. "There are no guards or sentries. No traps that I can see. Over on the left side of the village is a large com array. I suggest taking it out while also planting a few explosives around the perimeter to distract them."

"That wouldn't be hardly enough to stop them all," Ferus grimly remarked.

"No," Boss began, "but it would confuse them long enough for you to get your people out of there. Meanwhile, my riflemen can take some of them out to assist you."

"Very well," Siri said unclipping her lightsaber from belt. "We must hurry. There's not a lot of time."

* * *

The warning in the Force was intensifying by the second.

Anakin nervously paced about the bridge of the _Queen Amidala_ as they followed the Separatist vessels through hyperspace. His mind turned over possibility after possibility as to what he would find at the end of this mysterious journey. In addition to his concerns as to what awaited them, Anakin was consumed with the news of the clone army, as well as how the galaxy would view Naboo's role in causing this crisis. Clearly, it was a trick by Count Dooku to gain further support; yet, to those who were not savvy enough to see through the political rhetoric, he feared ignorant retribution. Whatever the outcome of the next few hours, it seemed that Naboo would not know any peace for quite some time.

"My Lord," called out Ops.

"What is it?" he answered, rushing to the officer's side.

"Scanners are detecting the Separatist cruisers transferring energy to their sublight engines."

"Sir!" cried out Command Leslin. "They've deactivated their hyperdrive."

"Bring us out of hyperspace," Anakin calmly ordered. As real space returned to focus, he requested, "What's our position?"

"We're at Onderon, sir." The sensor technician responded. "I'm also detecting several unidentified starships in orbit."

Anakin strode over to the front viewscreen. He instantly took notice of the Separatist lightcruisers forming up to attack the other ships. "I'm assuming those are the Republic's new warships." Swiveling about towards the weapons console, he asked, "Are we in firing range?"

The officer, a redheaded woman near to his own age, looked down at her panel. "We're just outside."

He was about to order them to move closer when the Com officer announced, "General, I'm picking up a transmission from Dxun to one of the lead cruisers."

"Put it through," Anakin ordered.

"_Master, we've located the Mandalorian base camp and they are about to execute Obi-Wan and Jaden. We need troop support immediately!"_

Obi-Wan was in danger. The Force seemed to snap through the air, emphatically stating its urgency. Anakin needed to help him. "Helm, overtake the Separatist ships and position us between they and the Republic fleet." Shifting to his other side, he added, "Bring all weapons online and open communications with the Republic's flagship."

His crew followed his orders in an instant. Anakin, meanwhile, peered through the front viewscreen towards Dxun. Reaching out with his awareness, he tried to locate his former Master, but winced when he felt a strange disturbance in the Force. Something was terribly wrong with that place. "Any luck at raising the Republic ships?"

"The Separatist ships are jamming all channels, General." Christophe replied.

"Sir, the Republic ships are being fired on!"

"Weapons?" Anakin asked, turning his head slightly over his shoulder.

"In range now, sir!"

"Open fire!"

Despite her bulk, the _Ami _sleekly moved passed the Separatist attackers where she could face them head on. The light cruisers never had a chance. The Naboo's flagship released a volley of blaster fire that swiftly enveloped them. Most of the Separatist's ships erupted into balls of fire as they fell lifeless towards the deep abyss of space. Others that were closer to the rear attempted to pull out of Anakin's carefully placed gauntlet, but they too were struck, exploding on impact. The bridge crew cheered in triumph. Still, the peculiar feeling Anakin perceived in the Force lingered.

_This was far too easy._

Turning about and shooting a grin over at Commander Leslin, he suggested, "I think it's time we let the Republic ships know who helped them out. Disengage the cloak, but first take our weapons offline." He felt his lopsided grin widen. "We wouldn't want their itchy trigger fingers to firing on us."

"Of course, General." She returned his smile while complying with his orders.

Only a short surge of energy and the flash of several indicator lights positioned about the bridge alerted them that the cloaking shields had been deactivated. A short few seconds later the com officer informed him, "The Republic flagship wishes to establish ship-to-ship communications."

"Put it through the main holoviewer."

Anakin positioned himself so his image could be seen on the other ship as well. He wasn't prepared for who was on the other end.

"Master Yoda and Windu of the Republic starship _Freedom," _hailed the diminutive Jedi Master flanked by his stoic partner. "Identify yourself, you will."

He fidgeted briefly before replying, "I am Overlord Anakin Skywalker of the Naboo aboard Her Majesty's capital ship _Queen Amidala. _We were in pursuit of Separatist ships involved in an unlawful attack on our people which led to our intervention."

As surprised as he was, the Jedi appeared completely dumbstruck by his sudden appearance. "We are quite thankful for your timely actions, _Lord _Skywalker." Master Windu finally spoke.

"You must be aware that Onderon is part of a protectorate of planets, which Naboo has sworn to aid," he told them. "We were simply fulfilling that task."

"A wise alliance, it is." Master Yoda commented. "No coincidence though, that here we meet. The will of the Force, it is."

Anakin couldn't help smiling. "I agree. However, Master Jedi, we are also aware of the situation on Dxun. I want…" He hesitated, deciding upon a more conciliatory approach, "I respectfully ask if we could be of assistance in rescuing Master Kenobi."

The two elder Jedi turned towards each other. Although neither spoke aloud, Anakin could sense them seeking the other's approval. Finally, Master Windu responded, "We would appreciate any help you could provide. We must warn you that there is a considerable Mandalorian force based on Dxun."

Anakin dipped his head forward. "I am well aware of that too."

"Master Tachi is currently on the moon's surface with a small contingent of clones," Windu told him. "We are moving into position to land our ground troops, but it will take some time for us to mobilize. If you could have your ship and personnel assist her efforts in rescuing Master Kenobi," he paused, flashing him an unreadable stare. "We would be most grateful."

"We will get underway at once."

"When this operation is finished, speak with us, we respectfully request." Master Yoda asked.

Anakin flashed a nervous smile. "Of course, Master Yoda." Trying to hid his nervousness, he offered, "May the Force be with us all."

"And with you and your people, as well." Windu said before he and Yoda disappeared from sight.

Returning his attention to his crew, Anakin fixed his gaze upon Leslin who looked to be at a loss for words. "Commander, please take command of the _Ami _and put her in parking orbit around Dxun." Before she could question him, he added, "I will lead our starfighters down to the surface to help the Jedi."

"Yes, my Lord."

Hurrying to the lift, Anakin allowed his thoughts to wander. It seemed that indeed the Force was behind this gathering. Where it led, only she seemed to know...

* * *

Boba was no coward.

He was young, but he could fight. Yet, his father had made him load _Slave I_ and take off without him. Boba knew that this was the perfect opportunity to earn respect from the other warriors. If he fought courageously, they would have treated him as the warrior he already knew he was.

The greenish glow of Dxun gave way to the blackness of space. About to plug in the coordinates to make the jump to hyperspace, Boba halted when he saw the afterglow of blaster fire in the distance. Too short in stature to reach the sensor panel, he quickly unbuckled his safety belt and stood up on the chair to access the screen. In the distance, Republic warships were firing on a flight of what looked like Techno Union light assault ships, which were far overmatched. He ceased his ascent in the moon's ionosphere as he waited for the other Separatists to arrive. Seeing the Republic's massive armies first hand, he knew that their arsenal was vast and their power great.

_Where are our reinforcements?_

He frowned as he wondered why Tyranus would send such weak vessels without further support. It made no sense. Boba had seen the rows of heavy bulk cruisers, destroyers and starships that the worlds loyal to the Separatist movement had been mass producing in secret for years. Why then send ships that could not help his Dad and their people, unless…

"They betrayed us!" He shouted angrily as pounded his fist several times against the canopy.

Plopping himself back into the pilot's chair, he pulled on the controls, causing _Slave I_ to lurch about and turn back towards the moon. "I'm not leaving you, Dad!"

Boba was a warrior.

And he wasn't afraid.

* * *

This was certainly not boding well for them.

Obi-Wan, with his hands bound behind his back, tried to stay upright as he felt dozens of hands pushing him forward. He had heard the calling for his and Jaden's life and now, like shaak being led to the slaughter, they were being ushered to the staging area where Fett had finished delivering his speech. Obi-Wan knew that the new leader of these Mandalorians did not desire their deaths. Indeed, he mused that Fett recognized that the Republic would use this as a rallying cry to crush his people. However, the mob didn't care about the future or much else for that matter. They only saw what was straight in front of them.

And his demise was immediately in their sights.

Although the Mandalorian army was well armed, Obi-Wan observed that they lacked the basic necessities of food, water and supplies. They could cause damage in the short term; but, that was all. Their only true unlimited resource was their bravery. Unfortunately, their greatest trait could also lead to their damnation.

He needed to act.

Upon reaching the center of the stage, Obi-Wan straightened to his full height and looked out at the crowd. "Honorable Mandalorians, I can understand your frustrations! You have been treated unfairly for centuries and it is impossible now to trust anyone." Despite the continued jeers, he continued, "In these trying times, we need unity! An alliance with the Separatists is not the answer. Divisiveness will only result in split blood and devastation!"

"There is no glory in peace!" shouted an older Mandalorian.

"Or as the Republic's slaves."

"Kill them!" urged many others.

Obi-Wan shot a sideways glance at Jaden whose fear permeated through the Force between them. Looking over at Jango Fett, who appeared outwardly stoic, but Obi-Wan could sense his inner turmoil, he considered that their only hope would be to eliminate the Mandalorian leader. Unfortunately, his binders prevented him from wielding the Force or doing much of anything for that matter.

"Any thoughts on how we are going to get out of this one, Master?"

Obi-Wan forced a smile. At least his student was trying to appear calm. "I'm still working on that."

"Kill them now!" The crowd shouted louder this time.

Moving quickly to within earshot, Jaden shouted as his guards, as abruptly, pulled him back, "Remember your history, Master."

"Kneel down, Jedi." Fett ordered reluctantly.

Obi-Wan slowly reacted as he continued to consider Jaden's comment. Looking back up at his apprentice, he recalled that the young man had once been a scholar and had likely studied the history of the Mandalorians. They were a warrior race who prized honor, especially in combat, as it was a means for Mandalorian warriors to test themselves. That had to be what Jaden was suggesting. There was only one way to find out.

"This is hardly honorable," Obi-Wan said firmly.

"And what do you know of honor?" Fett angrily snapped back.

Obi-Wan looked up and smirked. "Enough that I know you don't believe this to be right. That there is no honor or glory in killing a helpless prisoner."

Fett appeared to struggle with his observation as his taunt had found its mark. Leaning closer, the Mandalorian leader whispered, "What would you have me do, Kenobi? These people are on the verge of chaos."

"Let us," he started, but quickly corrected himself, "let me defend myself by facing you in combat."

"Are you submitting yourself to a challenge?" Fett responded quizzically.

"Isn't it your tradition to deal with conflicts through combat?"

A strange smile suddenly grew across the bounty hunter's lips. "If you wish... then so be it. I must ask that you swear on your honor as a Jedi, this will be a match of skill. No use of your Force, agreed?"

Obi-Wan nodded once. "Agreed."

Turning to one of his warriors, Fett ordered, "Hand him his lightsaber and untie him."

The Mandalorian appeared skeptical but did as he was told. After being freed of the Force binders, Obi-Wan rubbed his wrists before being handed his weapon. Meanwhile, Jango moved to within earshot. "If my people think you are using the Force, they will kill you."

"Fair enough," Obi-Wan responded without hesitation.

Raising his hands, Fett announced, "The prisoner has challenged me to a duel to the death!" They responded with shouts of joy. "I shall require a vibrosword."

A low murmur filled the crowd as the Mandalorians looked to fulfill his request. At the same time, the people began to split apart, forming a circle in the middle. Jaden, who was still bound, had been able to amble next to him. "It's the Mandalorian dueling ring. You won't be allowed to step out of it nor will they let you leave unless you kill Fett."

"That's…comforting," Obi-Wan quipped darkly. He motioned with his chin. "The guard who gave me my lightsaber probably has yours as well. If the opportunity presents itself, take it and get out of here."

"I won't leave you behind, Master," Jaden insisted.

"If I lose this contest," Obi-Wan said grimly, "I would wager that there won't be much left of me that you'd be leaving behind."

"Master …" his apprentice said solemnly.

"Are we doing this?" interjected Fett. "The crowd will be appeased for only so long."

"Coming," Obi-Wan answered as he moved away from Jaden.

The open spot in the midst the crowd was less than a few meters long and wide. Even if he could tap into the Force, in such close quarters, it would be dangerous. Skill and guile would have had to be employed for there were too many people for Obi-Wan to have used his powers. Although he carried the natural mortal aversion to death, he would not save his own skin at the cost of others. This duel was merely a diversion until he could think of something better to get them out of this situation.

Looking over at his opponent who had just placed his helmet over his head, Obi-Wan knew that the crowd would never let them walk away should he win. Their sense of honor would be supplanted with the need to avenge Fett's weakness. True, Obi-Wan would then be free then to use the Force, but that would only help him for a moment. In any case, he had a terrible feeling about how this would ultimately end.

"Jedi, are you ready?"

Obi-Wan shrugged off his morbid thoughts. "Yes."

The warrior turned to his other side. "Mandalore, are you ready?"

"I am."

"This is a fight to the death," the Mandalorian warrior declared. "Neither combatant can leave the ring, even if his opponent is wounded. The victor must strike a killing blow in order to declare victory." He paused casting a glance at him then Fett. "Begin!"

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and suggestions are always welcomed._


	16. Chapter 15: Bonds

_Greetings everybody and happy Friday. My apologies for the delay in the post, but between work related issues and a bad case of writer's block, things have been rather hectic. However, I'm happy to say that I finally have another post for your reading pleasures. Hope you enjoy!_

_

* * *

_The chess match had begun.

Queen Amidala calmly surveyed the holographic images of her fellow chiefs of state, trying to ascertain their moods. After receiving further intelligence about the impending battle around Malastare, as well as to quell Count Dooku's outlandish charges, she had made contact with the heads of the Alliance, including several systems such as Chandrila, Sern and Corellia who each had recently inquired about joining their association. Amidala hoped to stymie a wave of negative opinion towards the Naboo, since it appeared that the Separatists were making good on their threats. If war truly did break out, Naboo could not afford to face it alone.

She decided to stand in the middle of her throne room as a sign of openness.

"My people appreciate your candor during this difficult situation, Your Majesty," Mon Mothma, the young Senator from Chandrila said placidly.

"And we also appreciate the volunteering of both the tracking and com data from your engagement with the Trade Federation and Separatist fleets," added Senator Fang Zar. "By what I've seen, the attack by the Separatists was not provoked. A lawful treaty had been brokered between Viceroy Gunray and your Overlord Skywalker."

"Then can the Naboo count on your support should there be reprisals to Count Dooku's charges in the Senate?" She folded her arms snugly underneath her robes. "We can ill afford to have any discord with other key worlds over this situation."

"Of course you have our support, Your Majesty," Viceroy Organa was the first to acknowledge, followed by the others.

As Amidala dipped her head in thanks, Garm Bel Iblis interjected. "Still, I have reservations about this alliance of yours," his image paused to look at the others in attendance, ""especially since the Senate has granted the Chancellor full use of his new emergency powers. He might view this consortium as a threat."

"That is why the mission of the Alliance should include more than just a simple mutual defense treaty," Bail Organa countered. "History is filled with examples of abuses of power during crises." He too looked at the others intently before continuing. "I know that we here are committed to the principles of democracy and freedom, which are the tenets that have kept the Republic the noble institution it has been for eons."

"I agree," Amidala commented immediately. She glanced over at Naboo's Senator Mar, who sat quietly across from her. "Both Senator Mar and I will push the Chancellor for considerable Senate oversight over the new Grand Army and its activities."

"We should also commit to full transparency of our actions," Queen Tatianya of Onderon added. "Especially since Count Dooku seems apt to spread lies to garner support for his cause."

The others appeared to be in agreement. Ambassador Matin of the Mon Calamari spoke up. "Has there been any word from Senator Aak on Malastare?"

"Unfortunately not, Ambassador." Amidala said sadly. "Our fleet has been unable to enter into short scanning range of the planet. Our long range probes do indicate that the Separatist forces have the planet effectively blockaded."

"Out forces are also encountering similar resistance," Organa chimed in. "My military advisers are suggesting that the Separatists are establishing a defense perimeter so that outside troops cannot interfere with their plans to occupy Malastare."

"We also concur with that finding," Senator Bel Iblis agreed. "Of course, Corellia will be sending troops to assist in the operation, and will be honored to join the Alliance."

"As will Chandrila."

"And the Sern Sector," Senator Zar added.

Amidala couldn't help smiling at the promise of additional support. Indeed, the Alliance was growing beyond anything that she had dared to hope possible. Although the circumstances were far from ideal, she contemplated that once the crisis was solved it would result in a new age from the Republic. They would need allies that they could each count on in the dark days that were sure to come.

"We will be sending troops of our own once the Jedi's actions on Dxun are complete," Tatianya said with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Have you learned anything more of the situation there?" Senator Mothma sounded equally worried.

The Queen of Onderon shook her head. "We have yet to re-establish contact with the Jedi in command."

"And the only thing that we can offer is that Overlord Skywalker followed several Separatist ships to Onderon, but has yet to report in," Amidala admitted while trying to sound neutral.

Garm Bel Iblis looked obviously unnerved. "Do you know if they are using the clone troops?"

"In their initial hail, they did inform us that they brought several brigades to assist their efforts," Tatianya replied. "I thought it was overkill, since we Onderonians don't consider the few Mandalorian clans that have remained on Dxun much of a threat."

"Apparently Count Dooku thinks the Jedi wish to exterminate them," Bail Organa remarked dourly.

"In any case, now that the Senate has cleared the way, the Republic's attention is presently focused on Dxun, not Malastare," Amidala pointed out.

"Which is ludicrous," Bel Iblis said through gritted teeth. "The real battle will be on Malastare." Relaxing only slightly, he suggested, "Our combined forces will help, but they aren't enough against a battle hardened droid army. We will need the Grand Army to spearhead the effort if we are to prevent the Separatists from invading."

"Agreed," Organa acknowledged. "Due to the urgency of the situation, I will be honored to speak to the Chancellor on behalf of the Alliance to request the Republic's assistance."

"Can't say I like asking for Palpatine's help," Garm Bel Iblis grinned mischievously. "But I see no other alternatives. All in agreement, say aye."

Not surprisingly, the alliance agreed to the action. Amidala nodded once before observing, "With our troops in such close proximity, I believe it wise for our generals to confer before the operation commences."

"Since the Separatists seem poised with establishing their blockade first, we do have some time to plan," Senator Mar chimed in.

"That is definitely a wise suggestion, Your Highness." Ambassador Matin lauded.

"Given Naboo's proximity to Malastare, I offer the safety of our territory for our generals to meet and plan," Amidala offered.

"That would be most acceptable," Zar said happily. "But we must move quickly"

"Very well," Amidala replied. "The meeting will commence in twelve standard hours at a location that will remain secret."

As the members of the Alliance accepted before disappearing from sight, Amidala turned to Dormé who was standing dutifully by her desk. "Make contact with General Panaka and apprise him of the situation. Until Anakin returns, Panaka will have to take the lead in this operation."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Queen Amidala released a nervous sigh as she strode the distance back to her throne. To herself, she muttered, "We could really use your help now, my love."

* * *

Anakin's supreme focus enabled him to block out everything as he darted towards his objective. If he had not been so intent on locating Obi-Wan, he would have heard the _Lady Angel's_ engines screeching in protest as he demanded more power, as well as noticed the looks of worry etched onto his two crewmembers' faces as they rapidly descended towards the jungle moon's surface. Since Siri's initial call, the Jedi had been unable to re-establish communications with her. Nor could they locate her Com signal. Deciding he would need expert help, Anakin enlisted the aid of the Ami's communications officer Lieutenant Christophe to assist him in the search for the wayward Jedi.

Time was running out, though.

Anakin could feel the urgency in the Force increasing as he pushed the _Lady Angel_ faster over the tree tops of Dxun. He needed to get to Obi-Wan before the unthinkable could happen. "Anything?" he asked as his voice broke the nervous silence that had filled the cabin.

Christophe looked up sullenly. "Even though the equipment in here is a bit more sophisticated than on the Ami, I still can't locate the missing Jedi."

"Have you tried increasing the power?"

"Of course I have, sir," the officer replied, unable to hide his irritation.

"Sorry."

Christophe smiled resolutely. "No worries, my Lord. We'll find them."

Turning his attention back to the viewer, Anakin briefly closed his eyes and reached out with his feelings. The bond that he had forged with Obi-Wan during his early training was still intact. Yet strangely, something was preventing him from visualizing it in his mind's eye. Pushing his awareness out further, Anakin became keenly aware of the darkness that echoed throughout the Force in this place. The taint of death was overwhelmingly evident. Warriors from throughout the ages had fought and died here—some more horribly than others. It was the echoes of their last screams of life that clamored throughout the Force.

In that same moment, a faint, but familiar presence caught his attention.

"Obi-Wan is near."

"Sir?" The Lieutenant queried.

Pushing the controls of the _Lady Angel_ hard to the right, Anakin was shoved into his chair as he called on the ship's power plants to propel them downward. The jungle raced by faster and faster until it became an indiscernible blur. He felt the Force crackle about him as he raced to reach his friend. Without warning, he pulled back on the throttle, allowing the surface to come back into focus. Instead of endless forest, a clearing had appeared in the viewer along with several small buildings.

"There they are," Anakin pointed.

"Where?" Christophe said, squinting.

"Trust me," Anakin winked. "We're here." He unceremoniously jumped to his feet as he unclipped his lightsaber from his belt. "Keep us on this heading and get ready to disengage the cloak when I tell you." Fixing his gaze back over at the viewscreen, he added, "As soon as I'm away, get out of jamming range and send the Jedi our coordinates. We're going to need their help."

Heading towards the escape hatch, Anakin heard the lieutenant called out, "Where do you think you're going, sir?"

Flashing his awkward smile, Anakin responded, "To save Obi-Wan's skin… once again.

* * *

_Is he out of his mind?_

Siri stared through her electrobinoculars in disbelief as she watched Obi-Wan lock blades with the Mandalorian leader. He adroitly parried off each of the leader's attacks, which were becoming more desperate by the moment. Whatever Obi-Wan's plan was, Siri feared that if a lucky strike by his opponent didn't finish him off, the mob would certainly bring the contest to a brutal end.

She had to do something.

"Sergeant," she called out to the clone commando.

"Yes, General?" he responded dutifully.

"Are your men in position yet?"

Boss looked down at the holoviewer built into the armor around his wrist. "No, General. They need to set a few more mines before they are ready."

"Tell them to hurry," Siri urged.

"Right away, General," Boss acknowledged as he backed away from her.

Meanwhile, Ferus continued to peer through his electrobinoculars, seemingly entranced with Obi-Wan's brutal contest. "Why isn't he using the Force?" Putting the device down to look over at Siri, he added, "He could lay waste to that whole group before any knew what hit them."

"It is quite possible, _padawan_, that Master Kenobi has an alternate plan," Siri snapped in response. "One that probably involves a minimal loss of life."

"Possibly," Ferus retorted prior to return his focus to the battle. "Whatever it is though, he's holding his own."

"General Tachi" Boss called out as he crawled next to her. "The men are in place.'

She looked quickly back over at the scene and flinched at what she saw. Obi-Wan had fallen down and was desperately fending off the Mandalorian's unrelenting lunges. "Tell them to detonate the charges." Unclipping her lightsaber while giving Ferus a curt nod, she was about to order them to attack when an enormous gust of wind brushed past her and her party.

"What was that?" Ferus asked looking about in confusion.

The squall had been insignificant compared to the tremendous gyration in the Force. Siri's eyes locked onto a large, metallic vessel that appeared over the square from seemingly nowhere. A second later, a small figure fell from the ship and down towards the middle of the mob. Despite her knowledge to the contrary, there was only one person she had ever encountered who exuded the Force in such a manner.

However he had done it, Skywalker had returned from the dead.

"Trouble," Siri finally said with a hint of a grin as she activated her lightsaber. "Let's move!"

**

This had not quite gone quite to plan.

Obi-Wan's chest heaved in exhaustion as he parried away yet another one of Jango Fett's merciless strikes. Having more than adequate training in combat without the Force for assistance, Obi-Wan was still taken aback by how much he, and probably most other Jedi, depended upon it. Indeed, if he hadn't been in a fight for his life, it was a situation that would require more training in order to rectify. For the moment, he had graver concerns to consider as he rolled quickly onto his side.

Obi-Wan realized almost too late that his brief lapse in concentration had nearly gotten him decapitated. Returning to his feet, he brought his saber forward to slash at his opponent's torso. The Mandalorian was surprisingly nimble despite his heavy armor. Fett countered with his vibrosword, forcing Obi-Wan back into the defensive. Risking a glimpse over at his padawan, the grim expression on his face confirmed his own analysis of the situation.

He was going to lose if he didn't do something quick.

Aggressively locking blades with Fett, he noted the angered faces of the nearby Mandalorians abruptly shift. For a second, he thought that he had imagined it, but in that same instant, he felt a powerful and familiar presence in the Force approaching ... but, that was impossible! And yet, despite his weariness, Obi-Wan knew that presence almost as well as his own.

_Anakin!_

Appearing from thin air, his former pupil upon touching the ground, activated his brilliant blue hued weapon and swung offensively to push back the marauding hoard. He moved almost more quickly than Obi-Wan could see, slicing at and destroying the Mandalorians' vibroswords. Most importantly, he had distracted them, including Fett.

Opportunity had finally presented itself.

Obi-Wan had to act.

"Jaden!" He turned and with a wave of his hand, his apprentice's binders fell limply to the ground. "Find cover!" He urged as his returned his attention towards the Mandalorian warriors. Raising his left hand at the storming crowd, Obi-Wan used the Force to propel them backwards. In the meantime, Anakin leaped above and over the crowd that had tried to separate them in order to stand by Obi-Wan's side.

Giving him a curt nod, Anakin lifted his weapon above his head, readying himself for the onslaught. Always the tactician, Obi-Wan knew they held a snowball's chance on Sullust to get out of this alive. Indeed, while Anakin's timing was fortuitous, Obi-Wan doubted that even he could save them.

"Nice mob you've got here," Anakin offered with a slanted grin.

"We really should stop meeting like this," Obi-Wan quipped as he brought his weapon forward. "Any idea how you propose to get us out of this?"

Anakin chuckled. "You worry too much, old man. I have the situation well under control."

Unable to resist the urge to glance at the throngs of Mandalorians who had recovered from the surprise of Anakin's arrival, and were rapidly approaching, Obi-Wan felt his heart racing. "Now would probably be a good time to implement your plan."

As if on cue, deafening blasts filled the center square as the Mandalorians halted their attack in order to ascertain the situation. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin looked around in confusion while building after building exploded into millions of pieces. "Impressive," Obi-Wan chuckled as he turned towards Anakin.

"I wish I could take credit for that one, Master."

"What?"

"Look," Anakin pointed towards the far end of the compound.

Obi-Wan followed his finger to see two more lightsabers come to life. Behind them was a small group of familiar looking troops—_clone_ troopers—approaching in close support. Apparently the Republic had wasted little time in utilizing their new resource. His outrage was short-lived when their Jedi leaders came into view.

"Siri," Obi-Wan muttered.

"Are you really surprised?"

He could sense the danger she and her Padawan were in elevate through the Force. "We must help them."

"Right behind you, Master!"

Running to engage the attacking Mandalorians, Jaden emerged from behind the rubble of one of the demolished buildings wielding a metallic vibrosword. They formed a wedge with each engaging the enemy while also protecting the other's flank. Although their tactic was effective, it was only a matter of time before the bulk of the Mandalorian army would arrive to squash them out of existence.

"There are Master Tachi and Ferus!" Jaden pointed through the crowd. "We need to get over there!"

Obi-Wan shook his head as he parried away another clumsy attack by a young Mandalorian. "There are too many."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Anakin had moved next to him. "Fall behind me…both of you. I'll clear a path."

Jaden appeared ready to argue, but said nothing as he had to jump away from several lunging attacks. Obi-Wan, meanwhile, pushed his way towards Jaden in order to guard his back. The Mandalorians were systematically testing their defenses as he and Jaden finally reached a position directly behind Anakin.

Chosen One or not, Obi-Wan hoped that Anakin knew what he was doing.

"We're ready!"

Anakin dipped his head and simultaneously dropped his guard. Not only were Obi-Wan and his apprentice taken aback, but his appearance of surrender made their opponents hesitate. That brief pause though had sealed their fate. Obi-Wan could feel the Force surging around his former student. Even the wind grew more violent as Anakin channeled more energy. A bright light flashed around him, causing both Obi-Wan and Jaden to shield their eyes, and vanished just as quickly as it had appeared.

Obi-Wan didn't need to see in order to sense the deaths of scores of Mandalorian warriors. Despite the necessity of the act, he could not help being disturbed by the display of raw power. Indeed, he gasped as his eyes came back into focus and saw the broken bodies that lay about like idle dolls thrown by a child. Obi-Wan could hear the wails of pain from those who had the misfortunate of surviving, and the smell of death had already permeated into his nostrils.

As brutal as Anakin's act seemed, it had given them a chance.

Obi-Wan felt himself being prodded along by both Anakin and Jaden as they rushed over to join Siri and Ferus. The clone troopers immediately formed a protective perimeter around them while their Mandalorian counterparts were still reeling.

"Are you alright?" Siri asked Obi-Wan, who must have appeared stunned.

He dipped his head slightly as he hurried to compose himself. "I'm fine. What news do you bring?"

"Master Yoda and Master Windu are in orbit with an entire contingent of clone troops, which we still can't contact," Siri answered, flashing a bewildered expression over at Anakin.

"The Mandalorians are jamming all transmissions, so I had to come down and find you myself," Anakin said with a twinkle of mischief in his eye. "I did order my ship to return to the fleet with our coordinates. They _should_ be here soon." His momentary levity disappeared as he, as well as the others, caught sight of the remaining Mandalorians running away from the center square.

"Where do you suppose they're going?" Jaden queried.

"Perhaps they have come to their senses?" Ferus mused smugly.

"I don't think so," Anakin countered as he brought his weapon back to life. "Look."

From behind a rolling hill several dozen meters in the distance, hundreds, perhaps thousands of armor clad warriors were marching in unison in their direction. "That certainly doesn't bode too well for us," Obi-Wan observed.

The clone troopers noticeably tensed "General Tachi, what shall we do?" one of the clones asked.

The Jedi looked to each other for a solution, but none uttered a single word. Meanwhile, Anakin reached into his utility belt and withdrew his comlink. He frowned as he switched channels for an open frequency, but found only static. "Blast," he finally cursed. "They're still jamming communications."

"From where?" Ferus worriedly asked.

"Doesn't matter," Jaden interrupted as he pointed with his chin. "They're here."

The line of marching warriors had broken into a sprint. To his surprise, Obi Wan saw Jango Fett at the front of the group, urging them forward. Somehow he had slipped by them and was determined not to let any of them escape. He looked about the now empty center square, searching for something—_anything_—that would provide them with any kind of tactical advantage.

Unfortunately, there was none.

Even if the buildings hadn't been destroyed by the charges, there would have been no hope to keep the massed army out. There were no natural barriers where they could seek shelter; nor could they consider running into the jungle as a viable option, given the numerous traps and predators that resided within.

They would have to stand and fight.

The others seemed to sense this also, and spread at an arms length apart to form a single line. Even the clone troopers took up positions amongst them as they too had come to the same conclusion. Ferus, a typically stoic padawan, uncharacteristically snickered as he lifted his saber. "Well, maybe they will build a monument near the Jedi Temple to celebrate our bravery?"

"That _would _be something," Obi-Wan softly chortled as he turned towards Anakin. "It is quite the shame that your resurrection was short lived, my friend."

"We're not done yet."

Looking at the stalking throngs that were only a few meters from reaching them, Obi-Wan whispered. "Can you stop them all?"

"We're about to find out," he replied as he readied his weapon for the impending assault.

Obi-Wan positioned himself in atypical offensive stance. Holding their ground would hardly benefit them. If they were to make it through this, fluidity during the confusion often caused by close combat would be their ally. Despite the direness of the situation, he was surprisingly calm. Obi-Wan allowed the Force to fill him as he was about to lash out at his opponents.

"Look!" Siri pointed upward.

Obi-Wan shifted his gaze towards the sky. Dozens of warships and cruisers were descending upon them with squadrons of support craft buzzing through the air. Obi-Wan was amazed that he had not seen or sensed this sooner. However, his surprise paled in comparison to the bewilderment of the Mandalorians, who literally stopped in place to watch. Several ground support craft made strafing runs in their direction in which he could see the distinctive hues of ignited lightsabers ready to be used.

The Mandalorian army broke out of its entrancement by firing on the Republic vessels. Pandemonium erupted as legion after legion of clone troopers offloaded from their ships to attack the large column of Mandalorian warriors. Obi-Wan caught sight of Jango Fett warding off several clone troopers in an effort to escape. Capturing him was absolutely essential. He looked over for Jaden to assist him, but his padawan along with Siri's apprentice Ferus were locked in a fierce battle with several warriors. Twisting his head over to his right, Obi-Wan noticed Siri angling herself near him after having rendering her opponent unconscious.

"I need your help," he beckoned her. "Follow me."

* * *

They had been betrayed.

Jango could feel his anger rise into his chest. His rage over Dooku's actions grew with each passing moment. His people were being slaughtered and there was nothing he could do to save them. Only moments prior, he had been at the front of the largest Mandalorian army assembled in four thousand years; now, he was facing the prospect that their presence in the galaxy was about to be forever exterminated. Fett would have gladly fought to the death with them. And he was tempted to return to the fray.

However, a glimmer of hope had presented itself.

_Boba._

His beloved son was coming for him. Jango wanted to be angry at the child. He was a Mandalorian and should have followed his orders to the letter. Moreover, Boba was risking his young life to save his. Yet, Jango saw this as providence—a chance to avenge his people. Being superstitious, Fett wasn't about to turn his back on this opportunity. If only he could reach the jungle clearing, then he and Boba could fly away and then hunt Dooku down. Jango knew of the former Jedi's plans and was halfway tempted to surrender himself to the Republic to tell them everything he and his dark master were conspiring. He quickly thought the better of it since that action would be a matter of trading one master for another. The Jedi would never allow him or his son to ever live free and in peace.

They would have to fight in order to gain their freedom.

Intently focused on his objective, Jango didn't take notice that he was no longer alone. Only the dual snap-hisses of two lightsabers coming to life made him roll over his shoulder and onto the ground. In one move, he withdrew both his blasters and pointed them at the approaching Jedi. Jango wasn't surprised that Kenobi was in pursuit. He reckoned that the Jedi Knight would probably chase him to the far ends of the universe before giving up. Oddly, Kenobi and the female Jedi beside him made no move to attack.

Maybe fortune was on his side?

"My fight isn't with you, Jedi." Jango said, slightly lowering his blasters. "Besides, I am no longer worthy to be Mandalore."

Kenobi and the other Jedi exchanged puzzled glances before the former said, "We have our orders, Jango." He then lowered his weapon. "But if you come with us peacefully, I promise that the Council will offer you and your son safe haven."

"Provided I tell you what I know about Count Dooku," he snapped in reply. "You Jedi are all the same. Duty. Duty. Duty. There does happen to be a much bigger galaxy than you realize."

"I believe you oversimplify things a bit, Jango." Kenobi replied calmly. "Perhaps if you trust us, then we could come to a mutually beneficial arrangement."

_This was going nowhere. _

Jango knew of Kenobi's skill in combat. If he was half as good as a debater, Jango could find himself in binders in the blink of an eye. The unfortunate part of this situation was that he admired this Jedi, even if it was grudgingly so. Still, he was wasting time. If the remainder of the Republic fleet arrived before he got back to his ship, there would be no chance that they could escape. Not making any quick moves, Jango slowly lowered his right hand, gently pressing it against his thigh where he had a built in emergency locator beacon for situations such as this. His whole plan rested on the assumption that Boba was paying attention.

"Whatever the case, Jedi, you are in my way." Before Kenobi or the other Jedi could comprehend the meaning of his veiled threat, Jango pointed his blaster and fired. Without thought, he activated his jetpack to avoid his blaster blots being deflected back at him. Jango found a nearby large tree, where he landed and fired another volley at his opponents. To his dismay, he could see smoke rising from the Mandalorian compound as the screams of terror echoed throughout the valley.

His people were dying.

He would avenge them.

Fett turned and was about to reactivate his jetpack when he caught a bluish blur at the periphery of his vision. Seconds later, a loud crack and then the sensation of freefall alerted him that the Jedi had tried getting him down in a surprisingly crude, but effective manner. Instinctively, he lifted his left arm and fired his suspension cable, which wrapped around a large tree limb. Jango used the momentum to somersault over the Jedi to an open area behind them.

He pulled a small thermal detonator from his belt and threw it in the Jedi's direction. The resulting explosion knocked him off his feet, filling the area with smoke. Hunched down, Jango waited for their lightsabers to come back to life, but after several tense seconds, the only noise audible was the high pitched whine of _Slave I_ hovering overhead.

"_Dad!"_ he heard Boba shout over his comlink.

Pulling the unit from his belt, Jango couldn't help smiling. "Bring her down a few more meters and open the hatch."

"_Okay, Dad."_

The _Firespray_-class ship carefully nudged downward. When the rear compartment was within reach, Jango jumped up and inside the ship. Without a moment's hesitation, he slapped the door mechanism closed with the bottom of his fist. "Get us out of here!"

Boba complied, pushing Jango against the bulkhead as the engines propelled them into the atmosphere. Pulling off his helmet and throwing it to the floor, he wiped away the sweat that had accumulated over his brow as he turned to look out the rear viewport. The jungle was growing smaller as they continued to gain altitude.

They had gotten away.

And yet, Jango couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that he hadn't seen the last of Kenobi.

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and suggestions are always welcomed!_


	17. Chapter 16: Lingering Questions

_My apologies to everyone for my absence. I'm in the middle of buying a house so that along with running two labs has kept me quite busy. Hopefully as things slow down, I'll be able to resume my normal posting schedule. Until then, I am thankful for your patience and support. Hope you enjoy this update!_

* * *

Misery.

The pain Anakin felt as he slogged through the sea of broken bodies and screaming wounded of the fallen Mandalorian warriors was as intense as if it was his own. He no longer had any sense of time. Seconds, hours, perhaps days had passed until the fighting had finally ceased. At some point during the battle, Obi-Wan and Siri had disappeared, and he had found himself fighting alongside many of the Jedi who had arrived with the fleet. To his immediate right, Anakin saw Jaden Fai and Ferus Olin hunched over.

They both appeared catatonic.

He winced as he recalled the awkward feeling in the hilt of his lightsaber when his blade sliced through muscle and bone rather than the machined parts of practice droids. Anakin was no stranger to combat, but his individual battles were nothing compared to the slaughter he had been a participant. There had been so many warriors that even the shortest swipes injured two, sometimes three at a time. The Mandalorians though had been relentless. Even when he used the Force to lethally stop a group of warriors, the remaining cluster were undeterred and kept coming. There had been no time to think.

If he had, then he too would be lying amongst the dead.

The Mandalorians would not have shown him any mercy. Indeed, during a moment in the battle, he had briefly lifted his mental shields to feel a single, but overwhelming sensation coming from his adversaries. _Awe._ Even as they faced certain death, the warriors were amazed by his lethality. He could feel the bile in his stomach rise once again, just thinking about it.

"Are you both alright?" he finally managed to speak.

Ferus simply nodded. Jaden though, when he looked up at him, had tear stains along both sides of his face. Anakin could feel his guilt resonating in the Force. "I'm pretty far from alright," he replied distantly.

Anakin looked over his shoulder to locate one of the clone field medics. He had previously seen several attending to their fallen brethren and a small contingent were kneeling nearby. "Trooper!"

Jaden placed his hand on Anakin's forearm. "It's okay, sir. I'm uninjured…. just… shocked."

Offering him an uneasy smile, Anakin cleared his voice as he tried to find some strength from within, "We did what we had to." Motioning with his head, he suggested, "Perhaps you should get to the transport? There's little else to be done here."

"Have you seen Master Tachi or Master Kenobi?" Ferus finally broke his silence.

Jolted that he had forgotten about his friends, Anakin darted his eyes across the compound. He saw dozens of Jedi Knights, but none were Obi-Wan or Siri. "I'll help you find them." Not waiting for a response, Anakin hurried out of the central square and into the jungle with the two padawans trying their best to keep up to him. He hadn't gone far when he spotted two figures; one slumped against the other, slowly making their way out of the thick brush.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin called out as he broke into a sprint. When he drew closer, he saw that Siri was struggling to keep Obi-Wan upright. Both Jedi's faces were black from soot and their robes were in shreds. Whatever they had been through, it appeared to be fortunate to have survived.

"Come, help." Siri beckoned as she assisted Obi-Wan to the ground.

"What happened?"

"It's nothing serious," Obi-Wan winced. "Just a scratch."

"Humph," Siri snarled. "If you call being nearly blown into a thousand pieces by a thermal detonator …. _nothing serious_….then we're just great! "

Ignoring her sarcasm, Anakin knelt beside Obi-Wan to inspect the damage to his leg. "Looks like you got a piece of shrapnel fairly well lodged in there."

"I forgot to duck," Obi-Wan quipped before groaning in pain.

"Can you help him?" Siri asked softly.

Anakin released a deep sigh. Ordinarily, the nature of Obi-Wan's injury was well within his power to heal. However, he had exerted himself so much during the battle that it made him doubtful. Plus, Anakin didn't want to take any chances with his friend's life. "The shrapnel is not moving, which is good that you won't immediately bleed out." Looking over at Siri, he continued, "I'd rather get him back to ship than attempting a healing trance without any additional medical equipment nearby..."

At that same moment, Jaden and Ferus arrived, out of breath. "Master, are you alright?"

Obi-Wan waved dismissively. "I'll be fine. Nothing to worry about."

"Where's Fett?"

Siri and Obi-Wan glanced at one another, each giving the other an exasperated glance. "He apparently had other plans besides coming with us," Kenobi said sourly.

"As long as the tracking device is still attached to his ship, we'll find him." Jaden commented hopefully.

"That's if he remains in a nearby system," Ferus pointed out tactlessly. "Which I doubt."

Jaden winced momentarily before shifting his focus towards Anakin. "Master Windu com'd. He asked if you would object to joining him and some of the members of the Jedi Council aboard our cruiser in orbit."

Glancing over at Obi-Wan, who probably had the same look of astonishment over the request as he did, Anakin flashed him a brief grin before returning his attention to the Padawan. "Of course. Tell him though to have a medical team standing by to attend to Obi-Wan when we arrive."

As Jaden nodded in reply, Ferus noticeably frowned at Anakin. "How do you propose to do that, exactly? All of our support ships are busy picking up troopers and other Jedi."

Anakin smirked before pulling out his comlink. "I have my ways." Activating the unit, he then spoke into it. "Lieutenant, are you reading me?"

"_Yes, General. Glad to hear your voice_," Christophe replied. "_Are you alright?"_

"I'm fine, but one of the Jedi has been injured and needs immediate transport back to the Republic fleet."

"_Send me your coordinates and we will be there in a few minutes."_

"Transmitting now. Skywalker out." Giving Ferus a smug look, Anakin joked, "I find your lack of faith somewhat… disturbing."

* * *

A dull ache filled his senses as pain radiated though his limbs greeted Obi-Wan on his return to consciousness. He couldn't help wincing as attempted to look about the brightly illuminated medical bay. Taking a quick glance down at himself, he noted the large, but portable, kolto cast surrounding his leg wound. Obi-Wan vaguely recalled his brief stint inside a bacta tank, but he didn't remember being removed and placed in a bio-bed.

What he did remember was that Anakin was alive and well.

Shifting his gaze over to his non-injured side, he spotted, next to his bio-bed, the top of a large mound of hair belonging to his former student. Anakin seemed to be hunched over in a small chair, fast asleep. Obi-Wan was surprised that his own return to consciousness hadn't roused Anakin as well. Then again, he could sense the waves of regret and exhaustion from the battle rolling off of the Chosen One as he attempted to rest. Resurrected or not, he was the same Anakin he knew and cared for.

Anakin moved. "Master?" he called out wearily

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan noticed the deep concern etched into Anakin's young features. "Have you been there all night?"

Anakin arched his back as he stretched his limbs. "Only a couple of hours." He shifted about to find a more comfortable spot on the small chair. "I came down while the Council was still debriefing with the Jedi and the clone commanders."

"Strange place to return to realm of the living," Obi-Wan quipped as he tried to lighten the mood. "If it had been me, I would have probably picked somewhere more…tropical."

"Glad to see your sense of humor has returned, old man."

"Old man?" Obi-Wan replied with feigned astonishment. "I could run circles around you, my very young friend."

"Only _old _people have to justify what they _still_ can do," Anakin belted out a hearty laugh.

"It is good to have you back," he said with a large smile that abruptly fell as his thoughts returned to the day over Naboo that he had replayed over and over in his mind. Obi-Wan had believed that he had failed Anakin when it had counted most. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you, when…"

Anakin shook his head. "It's alright…it's in the past." An awkward grin suddenly crossed his face. "Besides, I didn't exactly die, Obi-Wan."

"What?!" he answered in an atypical exasperated tone before quickly collecting himself. "Chosen One or not, I cannot even begin to fathom how even you could have escaped that explosion."

"Nor can your Jedi Council," Anakin roguishly smirked, "which is probably one of the reasons why they want to talk to me so desperately."

"Possibly," Obi-Wan commented, uncertain what Anakin would tell them.

"I did stipulate that I would not speak with them until you were well enough to attend." His giddy smile receded somewhat. "I do owe you an explanation of what happened aboard Ord's ship."

"While I appreciate the sentiment, Anakin, believe me, it is quite unnecessary." Obi-Wan said with a grateful expression occupying his face. "Just having you alive and well is more than enough for me."

"Still," Anakin countered while becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the topic, "I do not wish to face them alone." Standing up, he folded his arms as he drifted towards an adjacent viewport. "Last time I saw them….they rejected me. And now when I have something to offer them, they are suddenly congenial." He released a frustrated huff. "While I've learned to put aside my anger …it is difficult to ignore the past, especially standing where I am right now."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes as he had always known that this day would come. While he had no direct insight of the Council's motivations, since the day he decided to break with their directive where Anakin was concerned, Obi-Wan knew training him had been the right thing to do. "I, of course, will stand by you. I had not considered how their slight still affected you."

Anakin's bright beaming grin immediately returned as he swiveled about. "When I think about it, I suppose it _was_ for the best. Had you taken me back to the Temple, my life would have been considerably different." He held up his left hand on, which he wore a traditional Naboovian wedding ring. Obi-Wan instantly recognized it as it was similar to the one his beloved had given him on their wedding day, but had been compelled to keep hidden.

"So I take it you and Her Majesty married upon your return from wherever it was you went?"

His lopsided smile grew larger. "Padmé wouldn't wait any longer."

"Apparently not," Obi-Wan replied joyfully. "I am very happy for you both."

"I would be happier if I'd spent more than two days with my wife," Anakin said regretfully.

Folding his hands behind his head, Obi-Wan reclined and thought about his own beloved mate. "Once you've met with the Council, I'm sure you will be free to return to Naboo."

"Hopefully," Anakin replied distantly before moving closer to Obi-Wan's bed. He glanced about the medical bay before adding, "That is unless the Separatists don't attack Malastare first."

"Malastare?" Obi-Wan pondered aloud. "Why do you think that they would have any interest there?"

Obviously becoming tense, the Naboo Overlord was about to answer his question when the doors to the medical ward swooshed open. Quickly, Siri followed closely behind by Jaden and Ferus made their way towards them.

"Master!" Jaden called out joyously.

Obi-Wan smiled as he noted the look of relief on his Padawan's face. "I'm going to be fine…thanks to everyone present."

"It wasn't like a little thermal detonator was going to stop the great Master Kenobi!" Siri joked.

Everyone in room laughed except Ferus who stood apart from the others, tugging nervously on his robes. "Master Kenobi," he started before sliding his eyes over at Anakin, "the Council asks if you are well enough for them to speak with you and…Lord Skywalker."

Obi-Wan turned his head to see Anakin slightly gesture his preparedness at the impromptu meeting before returning his focus at Ferus. "I sincerely doubt the pain in my leg will interfere with my ability to speak."

As both Siri and Ferus bowed and departed out of the room, Jaden moved closer to the right side of his bed. "Do you need me to stay with you, Master?"

He shook his head. "No thank you, Jaden. I believe what the Council wants to discuss is…non-official."

"Non-official?"

Obi-Wan offered him a faint smile before glancing over at Anakin. "More precisely, it's a personal matter."

The young man seemed taken aback. "I see." Jaden then bowed respectfully. "If you need anything, please com me."

When he left, Anakin moved closer to Obi-Wan's bedside. "I suppose now is when the fun begins."

Obi-Wan couldn't help chuckling. "I was thinking much the same thing."

* * *

Ellisé Bibble was distracted.

Even when her short range scanners picked up numerous contacts racing towards her squad's position, her thoughts were scattered. She didn't know which was more disturbing: the fact that Anakin Skywalker had risen from the dead or that he and _the Queen_ had married in haste without him even speaking one word to her.

Hadn't he been her friend since childhood?

Hadn't she saved his beloved Amidala, as well as his Jedi friends from the fireball that had supposedly claimed Anakin's life?

Ellisé had never felt more alone in her life. Even Miles, who was now Anakin's most trusted assistant, would not go near her. She had wanted to speak to him and Anakin during the mission briefing in the Queen's sitting room, but had decided against it given the enormity of the present situation. Ellisé had thought that she and Anakin had settled their differences before the mission to Ord's warship. Even though she knew that her never-ending affection for him wouldn't be reciprocated, they were still friends, despite everything.

Amidala had to take even _that_ from her.

It wasn't fair!

"_Uh, Captain Bibble…aren't we going to break away from that droid fighter patrol?"_ called out the uncertain voice of Lieutenant Avilla Castor. The two had been inseparable since Ellisé had picked her up from the Theed starport several days prior. They instantly connected, especially after Avilla had shared stories about her difficult upbringing. They were certainly kindred spirits, given that Ellisé's parents had always been far too busy looking the part of aristocrats to pay her much attention.

A loud slam followed by the whining alert sirens brought Ellisé back to the moment. Glancing out the side viewport of her modified _Ship of the Line_-class starfighter, she saw smoke billowing from the wing. Reality instantaneously rushed back to her consciousness as pure fear took over her senses. She, along with her group, was to provide flight support to the reconnaissance team that was assessing the tactical situation. Her state of distraction had nearly gotten her killed.

"_Captain, are you alright?"_

Ellisé pulled hard on the control stick, trying to maintain control of the rapidly descending craft. "I'm fine, but my ship is not doing nearly as well."

"_How bad is the damage?"_

"They didn't get me head on…but it was a good enough lick," she replied while desperately trying to restart one of the ship's sublight engines.

"_Captain, you are veering dangerously close to the moon's gravity field," _Castor warned.

"I can't pull her up!" Ellisé screamed as the moon's surface was growing larger on the viewscreen.

"_Stand by…I'm coming to you." _

Shaking as she fought with the controls, Ellisé ordered, "There's nothing you can do. Get back to the fleet where it's safe." Silence followed. She was about to repeat herself when another starfighter zoomed past her. "Avilla? What are you doing?"

_"Saving your tail, ma'am."_

Bibble sat still as she watched her fellow pilot position her ship on a path under her. She then realized what the lieutenant was attempting. "The stress of pulling me out of the gravity well will tear your ship apart. Get out of here!"

_"On my signal, Captain," _Castor said undeterred, _"disengage your remaining sublight engine then bring your shields online."_

"I don't see how…"

_"Just trust me, Ellisé!"_

"Very well…good luck, my friend."

Turning her attention towards the sensor display, Ellisé watched with fright as she saw Castor maneuver her ship directly underneath hers as their velocities increased by the second. Only a few moments remained before they became permanent fixtures on Malastare's moon.

_"Now!"_ Avilla shouted.

Ellisé complied. Less than second elapsed before she heard the starfighter's structure screech in protest. Hull decompression alarms started screaming, forcing her to seal herself inside the cockpit. To Ellisé's surprise, her velocity had slowed and the moon was veering to the right. Another violent shudder nearly jolted her out of her seat, but the cabin had gone strangely still. Even the collision klaxons had ceased.

"I'm dead….I didn't make it," Ellisé said to herself.

_"Not quite,"_ Castor replied over the intercom.

Brushing aside her bewilderment, Ellisé looked down at her sensor display to see that her ship and Avilla's ship had fused together. She ran a sensor sweep over both their vessels when she realized that the force of the impact with Castor's starfighter combined with the precise activation of the shields was keeping her from being blown out into the vacuum of space. Ellisé would have been more delighted with the maneuver; however, on her right panel she saw several blips moving towards them.

"Looks like you spared us, only to be cut in pieces by that incoming droid squadron."

After a moment's hesitation, Castor began to laugh over the com. _"Captain, you worry too much. Besides, several of our cloaked starships are already en route to intercept them. We should expect the extraction team to arrive in ten minutes."_

"I don't know how I will ever thank you," Ellisé offered gratefully.

_"One of these days, you'll owe me one."_

"Absolutely," Ellisé replied before slumping back into her chair. Allowing her eyes to drift about the wreaked cabin, she looked up and fixed her stare out the main viewscreen. Ordinarily, she would have been kicking herself over her lapse in concentration. And even now, she was considering going to Marshall Olié and offering her resignation. But then she would be truly alone and now she at least had one friend who cared enough about her to save her life.

That had to count for something.

* * *

The Force seemed calm, which surprised Yoda given the gravity of the situation. He rode atop his hoverchair in silence as he and his fellow members of the Jedi Council headed towards their meeting with young Skywalker. Along with Mace Windu and Ki-Adi Mundi, he had spent the last few hours listening to the reports of several Jedi Knights who either had been rescued by, or who had witnessed the exceptional prowess with the Force by the Chosen One. Each one had been fervent in the opinion that the Jedi must ally themselves with Skywalker. Yoda wasn't sure whether it was due to shear curiosity or to fear, given that they each believed that the battle on Dxun was only a prelude of things to come.

Or perhaps it was fear; but, fear of Skywalker's seemingly limitless powers.

The history of the Jedi was filled with stories of extremely powerful adepts who were unable to control their prodigious abilities. Those legends were often told more as warnings to young Jedi than as stories of incredible events. Indeed, Yoda had spent considerable time during his formative years as a young Jedi Knight attempting to understand why he had been bestowed with abilities that far surpassed his peers. What made him so special? He knew of many knights and masters throughout his many years that were considerably more worthy to be granted such a profound connection to the Force.

When the Force refused to answer why, Yoda came to accept that the answer wasn't important. Rather, it was what he did with his abilities that should dominate his thoughts and actions. For whatever reason, he had been granted these powers to use only when absolutely necessary. Yoda saw himself as an instrument of the Force: his purpose was to do its will, no matter if he agreed with it or not. It was a role that had set him apart from his fellow Jedi, and often made him feel starkly alone.

He cast a sideways glance at his fellow Council member and friend Mace Windu. Although powerful in the Force in his own right, Mace was always more interested in acting rather than the subtle nature of contemplation. Yoda then looked over at Ki-Adi Mundi, who was Windu's opposite. The soft spoken Cerulean focused more on understanding all the likelihoods of a situation and preferred caution over action. Like most beings, both Jedi had their unique talents given to them by the Force; however, none of them possessed the burden of great power that Yoda had lived with throughout his near millennium existence. For these reasons and despite Skywalker not being raised a Jedi, Yoda saw him as a kindred spirit.

There were times in what seemed like another lifetime when fellow Jedi had viewed him with skepticism. Yoda had attributed it to the fact that he had come to the Temple shortly after the last major engagement with the Sith. In that time, the Jedi had been beleaguered by battle against their ancient nemesis. They had only found some measure of solace after Ruusan. Then, Yoda's arrival had made many on the Council nervous, as they were concerned that the recent prophecy of the Chosen One might come sooner than they had dared to consider.

Yoda's Master had emphasized time and patience. To his credit, he had been right. However, in the dark times the Jedi presently faced, he was not sure if Skywalker would have been afforded such understanding. Yoda had centuries. Unfortunately, Skywalker did not have the luxury to wait for change. Perhaps this had prompted the Force to intervene on Naboo? If so, it was crucial that this meeting with him was a success.

Yoda didn't have to look up to know that they had made their way into Kenobi's room. Although Obi-Wan's light shone brightly in the Force, it paled in comparison to the blinding radiance that surrounded Skywalker. He slowly looked up at the young man and was taken aback by how similar he appeared to that of the physical manifestation of the Force itself. It was most certainly something, whose significance, he would have to meditate upon later.

"Thankful we are, that agree to meet with us, you did, Lord Skywalker."

Anakin dipped his head slightly. "I appreciate that the Jedi allowed me to assist in Master Kenobi's rescue."

Yoda chuckled briefly. "Yes, yes. From what I hear, valiant were your efforts on Dxun. Not only rescue Master Kenobi and his team, but helped many other Jedi as well, you did."

Skywalker's youth became apparent as a large grin filled his features. "Obi-Wan would have done the same for me."

"Of course."

A moment of tense silence filled the air before Yoda turned to Mace Windu. "Lord Skywalker…"

"Please," he interrupted, "call me Anakin." His boyish grin returned. "I've never been comfortable with titles."

Windu smiled surprisingly,. "Anakin," he corrected himself. "I'm sure you are curious about why we asked to speak with you."

Skywalker briefly looked over at Obi-Wan before returning his attention to them. "The thought has preoccupied me, yes" he said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Explain we must, our actions on Naboo ten years ago."

The young man noticeably stiffened. Yoda also observed that the Force momentarily grew restless around Skywalker, but returned quickly back to its normal serenity. "Please do."

"Both Master Yoda and I were…visited by the Force itself," Windu said, uncertain that Skywalker would believe him.

To his amazement, Anakin's face lit up. "You _both_ sawher?"

Yoda turned to look up at Windu. Their first question had already been answered. "Seen the Force physically, you have as well?"

He bobbed his head up and down several times. "The first time was when I was injured trying to protect Queen Amidala during her coronation." He paused as his expression appeared more thoughtful. "Then, over the past several years she has appeared to me on several occasions. Although, I have not spoken to her since I was sent into the past."

"The past?" Obi-Wan asked astonished.

Anakin nodded once. "Just before I destroyed Ord's ship, somehow I triggered…something…and I was catapulted back four thousand years."

"Then you didn't die?" Windu queried.

"No, Master Windu. I was fortunate."

Mace uncharacteristically snorted. "I sincerely doubt that fortune had anything to do with it."

"Perhaps not," Anakin mischievously beamed.

While the dialogue had answered many of their questions, Yoda sensed that time was short and he had to press the issue. "Sensed you must that growing, the dark side is."

Skywalker's joviality instantly vanished. For a brief second, he looked considerably older. "I have felt nothing else in the Force since I began my training."

"The Chosen One, you are." Yoda declared to the room's occupants in addition to Skywalker. "Told us, the Force did."

A loud sigh filled the room as the young man began to pace. A mixture of confusion and frustration Skywalker released into the Force. However, to Yoda's pleasant surprise, there was no anger. "I don't understand why you didn't take me with you." Anakin's brows furrowed. "Wouldn't the Force want me trained as a Jedi?"

"Allowed to train you, the Jedi were not."

"What?" Anakin asked dumbfounded

"The Force instructed us to leave you on Naboo," Windu chimed in. "That there would be others who would see to your training. That in time, we would meet again."

Yoda could sense that Anakin was overwhelmed. He too had always been troubled by the situation. Since he and Mace Windu had received their instructions from the Force, Yoda had a vision of this exact moment. It had strangely not unfolded as he had foreseen. In almost every glimpse of the future, he believed that young Skywalker was to be brought to them by Ilianya Tro. Although Yoda normally rejoiced when one merged with the Force, he was concerned what her untimely passing meant for the fate of the Chosen One and especially for the galaxy.

Anakin slowly released a deep breath before strolling over to a nearby viewport. "Why would she do such a thing?" he said more to himself than them.

"Mysterious, the ways of the Force are." Yoda instructed. "Trust its wisdom, we must."

Staring outside through the viewport for several silent moments, Anakin turned to his head towards them. "What are you asking of me?"

"We want…" Windu began before softening the tone of his voice, "we request…when your duties allow, that you would agree to speak with the rest of the Council on Coruscant."

"To what end?"

"Rising, the darkness is." Yoda responded. "Support in helping you to fulfill your destiny, we are offering."

"Are you asking me to becoming a Jedi?"

"No," Windu said without hesitation.

Trying to soften his companion's harsh tone, Yoda interjected, "To be a Jedi, your destiny, it is not. Learn from each other though, we can."

Skywalker folded his arms and begun to slowly pace. After several laps across the room, he suddenly stopped and looked back over at them. "This is much to consider. I need time."

"Think about this, you should. Act soon though, we must."

Anakin was about to speak when a chime from overhead stopped him. "Master Yoda," hailed one of the clone troopers.

"Master Yoda here."

"Incoming message from Coruscant, sir. It's Chancellor Palpatine."

Yoda glanced over at Windu and then at Mundi, who had remained oddly silent throughout the dialogue. A disturbance in the Force alerted him that the Chancellor's message was urgent. "Put it through here."

The lights in the medical ward dimmed as a life sized facsimile of the Chancellor appeared before them. "Master Yoda…I do hope I was not interrupting anything important."

Yoda slightly inclined his head. "Always ready to serve the Jedi are."

"I hear the battle on Dxun went well," Palpatine then added, "The Mandalorian clans have been convincingly crushed."

"They were unwilling to be captured, Chancellor." Windu responded with a hint of agitation. "We did what we had to."

"I see."

"Help we had as well," Yoda declared. "Lord Skywalker of Naboo, timely was his arrival."

Palpatine swiveled around to look at the young man. Yoda couldn't help grimacing at the way the Chancellor grinned at him. Indeed, the Force felt oddly uncertain between two of them. It was yet another issue to contemplate at a later date. "I am thankful to hear that the report of your death were greatly exaggerated, my Lord. We will need you in the coming days…"

Skywalker dipped his head. "Thank you, Chancellor."

"I'm afraid to report that an alarming situation has developed over Malastare. It seems that Count Dooku has assembled a massive invasion force. Even the Naboo and their allies have been unable to penetrate the Separatist's defenses," Palpatine relayed. "They will need clone support."

Windu broke away from the group to activate an adjacent holoviewer. "If the tactical data you've sent us is correct, if we launch all available divisions, we could stop the Separatists for good."

Palpatine shook his head. "I disagree. Even though the situation on Dxun has improved, I want troops to remain behind to maintain order. Also, we don't know if Dooku has more resources waiting in ambush. I think it foolish to commit totally to Malastare." He paused to look at something offscreen before returning his focus on them. "Send two divisions to support the effort immediately."

"It will take some time for us to get underway, Chancellor." Mace informed him.

"Make all due haste," Palpatine instructed before disappearing from sight.

Yoda hobbled over to Windu, who continued to stare at the place the Chancellor's image had previous occupied without emotion. "Even if we can get our troops and equipment loaded within a day, it will take the better part of another to get there."

"By then," Ki-Adi Mundi interrupted, "there might not be much left of Malastare."

Yoda nodded. "Yes, disturbing this is."

"Master Jedi," Skywalker called out. "Might I offer a suggestion?"

"Please do," Windu encouraged.

"My capital ship can carry the majority of your contingent and get you to Malastare considerably faster," Anakin said with a twinkle in his eye. "And since we can land on the surface whereas you cannot, it would add a tactical advantage as well."

"It is a generous offer," Windu admitted.

"I am not sure, though, that the Chancellor would approve," Mundi wondered aloud.

"His orders were to get there," Anakin pointed out. "He never said how to do it."

Yoda chuckled. "Interesting point of view you have, Lord Skywalker." He paused briefly. "Accept your help, we will. Need each other, we do."

"Then let's get moving, "Anakin suggested. "Time is short."

_TBC-Thoughts and comments are always appreciated!_


	18. Chapter 17: Convergence

_Hi everyone. Thought I had forgotten about you? Never fear, I am back and with an update that originally was slated to be posted in two parts. However, I feel terrible that I haven't posted in an unusually long time due to buying and moving into a house so I decided to post it all at once. My thanks to everybody for their notes of support and encouragement during this hiatus. I hope to get back to a regular posting schedule soon, but no promises as of yet. Anyhow I hope you enjoy this update. Thanks so much for reading and hanging in with me._

* * *

Discontent filled the throne room as the leading members of the Alliance met with the Queen to discuss their options. Captain of Palace Security Sabé Orllize sat listlessly by Amidala's left side as she continued to take in the dire prognostications. After a near disastrous scouting mission and an apparent unwillingness by the Alliance generals to devise a feasible plan to liberate Malastare, the Queen called upon the other heads of state to convey the sense of urgency that existed. While thankfully the Separatists had not escalated the already tense situation, this momentary lull in their exploits would not last forever.

Sabé hoped that the Queen's plea wasn't already too late.

"I am distressed that we have not yet come to an accord," Ambassador Matin of Mon Calamari lamented.

"Well, if there was _some _measure of unity," Garm Bel Iblis blatantly mocked, "we'd already be at Malastare, liberating our cohorts."

Sabé noticed Amidala slouching as the others continued to bicker. Righting herself, she said without hint of any fear, "I understand your frustrations," she tried to pacify them. "But we must work together lest Malastare falls under the control of the Separatists."

"That is our goal," Ambassador Matin of Mon Calamari insisted.

"Our combined forces will not be enough," Senator Bel Iblis bluntly stated. "We need the clone army if we are to be successful."

"The situation on Dxun has improved," Queen Tatianya of Onderon reported, breaking the silence. "We were informed by the Jedi earlier today that the Grand Army is in the process of mobilizing."

"What exactly does that mean?" Garm asked loudly. Before the Onderonian queen could reply, he continued, "By our estimates, the Separatists could overtake Malastare's defenses before the end of the day."

Another smattering of arguments broke out. Sabé shook her head in disbelief. These beings were all known to be strong and capable leaders, and yet they couldn't make a decision now if their lives depended on it. This did not bode well for the Republic or their individual worlds. Indeed, this Separatist movement may be more successful than she had previously considered. Dark times were truly ahead if something was not done and done quickly.

Shifting in her chair, Sabé's attention was diverted when she saw the doors to the throne room fling open followed by Saché rushing her way inside. "Your Majesty, I beg your pardon for the interruption, but…"

"What's wrong?"

The youngest of the handmaidens couldn't hide her exuberance over what she had to report. "It's Lord Skywalker…with the Jedi."

"The Jedi?" Sabé whispered to herself as she found herself locking gazes with Amidala. Without speaking, Sabé knew the Queen was wondering the same thing: what in Naboo was Anakin doing with them? Yet, Amidala, as she always did, took the news dispassionately and calmly requested, "Link their transmission into the current holoconference."

The images of the other Alliances members momentarily flickered before the life sized facsimiles of Anakin who stood amongst Masters Yoda, Windu, and…

_Obi-Wan!_

Sabé could feel her pulse hasten as she had to fight the urge to run at his image. It had been far too long since he had held her in his arms. By the spirits, how she missed him so! Sabé needed him home and at that second, she couldn't care less about the affairs of the galaxy. .

"My Queen," Anakin bowed his head.

"My Lord," Amidala replied stoically. "I am happy to see that you are alive and unharmed."

He tensed noticeably, even as his awkward grin tried to hide his true feelings. "I apologize for not reporting sooner, but things got somewhat…complicated."

"Indeed," she responded without hesitation. "What is your current position?"

"We are en route to Malastare per Chancellor Palpatine's orders. Since the Jedi needed to mobilize immediately, I offered the services of Your Majesty's flagship." His mirth instantly disappeared. "We understand that the situation at Malastare is grim."

"That's putting it mildly, Lord Skywalker." Garm commented sardonically.

Before Anakin could react, the diminutive Jedi Master Yoda took a step forward. "Your concern about your allies on Malastare, understandable it is. Cautious in how best to proceed, we must be. A fool, Sar Dooku is not. Prepared for our attack, he is."

"What do you suggest, Master Yoda?" Bail Organa calmly inquired.

"Land on Malastare undetected, this ship can." The green Jedi pointed out. "Bolster the Malastarian resistance, our goal must be."

"How can one ship hope to provide enough support against an entire Separatist armada?" Senator Mothma asked, tilting her head.

Anakin flashed a nervous smile. "We are carrying nearly sixty thousand clone troops, as well as several dozen Jedi Knights." He paused to look over at the various heads of state. "A hundred thousand more clone troopers are only a half a day's journey behind us, which would give the Alliance fleet the support you need to attack the orbiting fleet."

"Be that as it may, Lord Skywalker," The Mon Calamari ambassador started to say, "our scouts estimate that Count Dooku has well over three million battledroids with scores of starships, droid fighters and support vessels under his command….it would be a suicide to face them head on."

"While all things die in time, Ambassador," Master Yoda responded, "plan to perish on this day, we do not."

"Since we know that the Separatists have not begun landing their troop ships," interjected Mace Windu, "our clone units could be quickly positioned about the planet to reinforce each of the major cities' fortifications."

"This unexpected level of resistance should catch Count Dooku by surprise," Obi-Wan chimed in. "The interruption to his plans may then buy enough time for our forces to converge upon Malastare's stellar territory and together we could push them out of the system."

"That is a rather…hopeful plan," Senator Bel Iblis pointed out. "Surely you've considered the alternate: the Separatists would deem holding Malastare impossible and decide to destroy it rather than lose it."

"Support to his cause, Dooku still needs." Yoda placidly stated. "Overt brutality, self defeating would be. Risk that, he would not."

"Sar Dooku, despite his political ideals, was once a Jedi." Mace Windu added. "Such an act is beyond him."

"That is of course considering he still possesses Jedi values," Queen Amidala snapped quickly in response. "For all you know, he may now subscribe to more…sinister ... ideologies."

Sabé knew that was the Queen's way to suggest that Dooku had fallen to the dark side. Yet the Jedi gave her suggestion little credence as Master Windu defended his former brother. "It simply isn't in his nature to be savage, Your Majesty."

"Still," Anakin interrupted, "prudence dictates that we form contingencies, which of course we have, my Queen." Sabe noticed that for a moment, he appeared unusually uncertain, but his normal, resolute, expression quickly returned. "If Dooku does decide to besiege Malastare, it would be slow and costly, giving us the advantage."

"How so?" Queen Tatianya queried.

"Given that the situation on Dxun was settled quickly, and the fact that over three million clones are about to enter service, we and as a result the Separatists would have no choice but to commit to Malastare as the only battleground for this war.."

"That's not what I would call strategically sound," Garm huffed aloud. "For us or the Separatists."

"That is precisely why we believe Count Dooku would find withdrawal a more favorable outcome," Obi-Wan mischievously grinned. "A stalemate is in nobody's best interests."

Sabé thought she saw the hint of a smile crease across Amidala's white painted face. It seemed her friend since childhood had already made up her mind. "How long before you could land on Malastare?"

Anakin's image turned away briefly to look at something outside the range of the optics. "We can be there in two hours, my Queen."

Amidala bobbed her head thoughtfully as she appeared to consider his plan, even though Sabé was sure that she already supported it. Looking up at the others, the Queen offered, "Since the Alliance cannot come to a consensus, I believe Lord Skywalker's and the Jedi's approach is our best and only hope."

"There are still concerns…" Ambassador Matin begin, stirring the other leaders to start bickering once more.

Uncharacteristically, the Queen raised her voice. "The time for debate is over! If we do not act, the people on Malastare will become subject to the whims of Count Dooku and his greedy cronies." She was clenching her fists, which was never a good sign, no matter the circumstance. "And they would only be the first of many worlds to confront such a fate." Amidala took several steps towards the images of the other leaders. "We must face these Separatists as a united front—to show that our democracy is sound and, most importantly, worth fighting for."

"I agree," Bail said immediately.

"As do I," Queen Tatianya followed.

"Well," Garm Bel Iblis said as he rolled up one of his sleeves. "It's been a while since I've been shot at." He released an amused snort. "Sounds like fun. I'm in."

"As are we," Senator Fang Zar announced jubilantly.

"Then it is decided," Amidala said before any an objection could be submitted. "May the spirits ..." she dipped her head towards the Jedi "... and the Force be with us all."

Sabé's eyes lingered at the place where Obi-Wan's image had stood only moments prior. At that instant, she didn't care about the Republic or even Naboo. Her only hope was that Obi-Wan would come out of the battle unscathed. Somehow, if he was unharmed, all would be right with the universe.

_If only it was that simple._

* * *

Cowardice was unbecoming a man of his stature. Leaning back in his large, obsidian hued chair aboard his flagship, peering out into the void of space, Sar Dooku could feel his enemies drawing closer. Indeed, the moment for battle was approaching even faster than his Master had predicted.

_Master, _he thought bitterly.

The supposedly unflappable Lord Sidious had ordered him to withdraw once the fighting commenced. True, this little _maneuver_ would hide their actual objective; yet Dooku found himself irritated by the thought of running away. Throughout his many years, both as a Jedi and a Sith, he had never fled from a single challenge. In fact, he had relished the opportunity to face the Republic and Alliance fleet in direct combat. He wanted to show the galaxy, but specifically the Jedi Council, their gross error in underestimating his abilities.

Standing up, Sar took several steps towards the nearest viewport, which overlooked the vastness of space. Closing his eyes and opening himself to the Force, he could feel the life energies of trillions upon trillions of beings who resided within the galaxy. They were in need of his wisdom to guide them through these _interesting_ times. Dooku saw galactic dominion much differently from Sidious. His dark Master wanted to control everything—from whole races of beings down to their very thoughts. Sidious wanted it all!

Sar though was more pragmatic.

As a scholar, he knew the futility of absolute control. Many Sith Lords throughout recorded history had made the attempt. None had ever reached, let alone attained, that elusive goal. Besides, complete dominion would only inspire the galaxy to rise against the ironfisted tactics of the Master. And, if the Jedi were not dealt with when the opportunity presented itself in the near future, the results would be disastrous. It would mean war without end.

It was for these reasons that Dooku had decided to wait. He needed Sidious to have accomplished the bulk of his schemes before he sought to seize power for himself. Sar knew only too well that his Master accounted for contingencies that he would never consider, and at present, there were far too many unknowns for Dooku to act. And while he didn't particularly like his present directives, he would do what was necessary in order to achieve his ultimate purpose.

He pressed on his wrist comlink. "Lieutenant?"

"Yes, Count Dooku?" the mechanized voice responded.

"Prepare my ship and order invasion force to ready for immediate departure. Once we are out of the system, have the remaining fleet initiate the attack plan on Malastare."

"Roger, roger."

Releasing the button, Dooku again looked out at the massive fleet outside his viewport. It bothered him that the vessels slated to remain behind would be sacrificed. Yet, it was necessary, as it would buy him—and the Master—precious time. Especially since half a galaxy away, scores of starfighters and troop support ships were being constructed, but were not yet prepared for the true war. The Republic would erroneously believe, on this day, that its equipment and leadership were superior to his.

Indeed, the losses he would suffer here might one day win him the war - and the galaxy.

_Perhaps it was a small price to pay after all?_

* * *

Nearly ten years had passed since Jedi Knight Aayla Secura first heard the name Anakin Skywalker. The Temple, at that time, had been abuzz with rumors that Master Qui-Gon was going to defy the Council by making the boy his padawan. The fact that Skywalker had been a slave didn't trouble her. Indeed, Aayla had owed her own freedom to the Jedi and had found it curious that the masters ultimately did not extend the same offer to Skywalker.

Over time, the rumblings about Skywalker had quieted, and life in the Jedi Temple returned to normal. Yet the rumors about the return of the Sith persisted. Aayla, like the other padawans near her age, knew of the prophecy of the Chosen One, and she couldn't brush off the notion that Master Jinn's discovery on Tatooine along with the events of the Naboo blockade crisis occurred purely by coincidence.

There was no such thing—or so she had been taught.

Her curiosity about the supposed Chosen One returned when Aayla found herself in the fight of her life on Dxun. Thousands of Mandalorian warriors had relentlessly assaulted her and her small party of clone troopers. They had each fought valiantly, but were rapidly succumbing to fatigue and injury. Then, as if the sky exploded into a kaleidoscope of light, the enormous presence of Skywalker with the Force as his guide, moved into position to save her and those under her charge. The moment had happened so quickly that Aayla had stood dumbfounded over the remains of her would be attackers, trying to fathom what exactly had occurred.

Since that moment, she resolved to meet her savior. She had to learn the truth of who he really was.

Ensuring that her troops were secure aboard the Naboo's flagship _Queen Amidala, _Aayla Secura didn't bother using the ship's state of the art personnel locator to find Skywalker. All she had to do was focus on the brightest Force signature and then follow it. After a series of twists and turns, Aayla found herself back in the main hangar. Across the way, she immediately spotted the young human who was sharing a laugh with Master Kenobi and his padawan. So focused was Aayla on her quest, that she nearly stumbled into her friend and fellow crèchemate Barriss Offee who had been coming from the opposite direction.

"My apologies, _Master_ Aayla.". Barriss said with a sly grin.

"Oh none of that." Aayla waved her hand dismissively.

"Still," Barriss continued, "it must be quite the relief to be finished with the trials."

Aayla nodded once before turning her attention back towards Skywalker. She had just returned from her trials when she and her former Master had been called upon to assist the effort on Dxun. And as a result, she had had little time to digest fully her new status within the order...or what the trials had revealed about herself.

Barriss peered at her curiously before turning to look over her shoulder where Skywalker was standing. "You want to see if he is real, too."

For some odd reason, Aayla suddenly felt embarrassed by her friend's observation. Trying to sequester her true feelings, she did admit, "He saved my life on Dxun."

"And many others as well," Barriss informed her. The two Jedi continued standing in place, peering across the hangar for several moments until she added, "Do you think he's the Chosen One?"

Aayla could keep herself from shrugging. "I wish I knew."

"Let's find out!"

She quickly grabbed Barriss' arm, holding her in place. "We can't exactly march over there and ask him if he's the Chosen One."

"Why not?" Barriss asked innocently.

"Because….because," Aayla stammered. "Because it wouldn't be exactly….proper."

"Proper be damned," Barriss chuckled. "I want to know."

"Lead on then," Aayla dared her, releasing her grip. Much to her dismay, though her friend called her bluff.

They hurried to close the gap between themselves and Skywalker. He appeared to be in a deep discussion with Master Kenobi and his padawan Jaden. Despite Barriss' earlier bravado, once they were within earshot of the young human, she had gone curiously mute. Aayla, being slightly older and now a knight, decided to take the lead on their joint venture.

"Master Kenobi," she acknowledged with a bow of her head.

"Master Secura," he grinned. "Congratulations on your ascension to knighthood."

"You've heard?"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Good news travels fast." A moment of awkward silence filled the air as Aayla looked over at Skywalker, who in turn was looking between Obi-Wan and her. Finally, Master Kenobi realized her purpose in joining them. "Ah, where are my manners? Aayla Secura, Barriss Offee, meet Anakin Skywalker."

For a brief second, Aayla didn't know whether to extend her hand in a normal human greeting or to bow, given Skywalker's status among the Naboo. Deciding upon the latter, she dipped her head respectfully. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance, my Lord."

Anakin snorted and Aayla swore she saw him roll his eyes. "Please, call me Anakin."

"Anakin," Aayla repeated as she looked at the young human male. Standing nearly at six feet and with piercing blue eyes, even she would have to agree that he was handsome. While such things were unimportant to her, The Force pulsated around him. Stranger still he was as humble as a moisture farmer from the Outer Rim and seemed genuinely kind. True, he had once been a slave—so had she. Yet, like her, it appeared that Skywalker had found the courage to overcome those dark times. It was a subject she would like to speak to him about at a more suitable time. For the moment, there were pressing issues that needed to be addressed. "I…I wanted to express my thanks. Your actions on Dxun saved my life and the lives of many Jedi and clones." She paused as she garnered the courage for her next words. "Are you the Chosen One?"

Anakin's eyebrows noticeably furrowed. His mirth dissipated slightly as he turned to Obi-Wan in a gesture that looked as if he sought the elder Jedi's permission to answer. Returning his focus towards her, Aayla saw his lopsided smile re-emerge. "What do you think?"

It was her turn to appear unsure. Peeking over at Barriss, who remained at a loss for words, Aayla looked back at Skywalker and folded her arms against her chest. "I have to admit, I have never seen anyone wield the Force as…uniquely as you."

"That may just mean I learned how to obey the Force from a different perspective."

"Possibly," Aayla admitted. "But I don't believe in coincidences, and given the times. I personally think you _are _the Chosen One."

Anakin opened his mouth to speak when a loud chime echoed throughout the hangar. _"General Skywalker?" _ He smiled at her before ambling over to a nearby com station located immediately to her right side. "Skywalker here."

"_General, we are entering into Malastarian territory and are about to lose all communications with the Alliance."_

"Acknowledged," Skywalker replied. "Send a coded message to Theed to report our position and engage the matter destablizers. I will be up there shortly."

"_Yes, sir_."

Twisting back in Aayla's direction, Anakin cocked his head to one side. "Forgive me. I have to report the bridge." Thinking that he had forgotten about their conversation, Aayla turned to go, when she heard him call out, "And Master Secura..."

"Aayla," she corrected him.

"Aayla," he repeated. "I promise that we shall discuss your many questions at a more opportune time."

Skywalker hastily bowed and departed for the nearest turbolift, leaving Aayla wondering whether he had read her shielded thoughts or was just being considerate.

* * *

A short time after Anakin departed, Obi-Wan, followed closely behind by Jaden, made their way onto the bridge of the _Queen Amidala. _Upon reaching the command deck, his eyes sought out Anakin who was hovering over a sensor monitoring. Although he was outwardly calm, Obi-Wan could sense a rising torrent surrounding his former pupil. Such abrupt shifts in the Force, given Anakin's profound abilities, were worrisome, to say the least. .

"Something wrong?" he calmly inquired.

Anakin looked up, forcing a smile. "The Alliance and Republic fleets are in for a hell of a battle when they get here." Shifting his gaze over to the monitor, he added "But that's not my main concern."

"What is?" Jaden chimed in.

"The Separatists have set up a rather elaborate sensor net." Motioning for them to move closer, Anakin pointed at the display. "Which is based on the planet."

"What?" Obi-Wan moved closer.

"They are constantly monitoring the surface, as well as all com frequencies…our plan to sneak in to land our troops won't work."

"I thought you said that this ship was undetectable," Jaden challenged.

"It is," Anakin retorted. "But we have to decloak in order to offload our units." Glancing over at Obi-Wan, he pressed on. "The orbital ships would be able detect us the moment we became visible, making us vulnerable to attack."

"That wouldn't be good."

"No, not really." Anakin sighed dejectedly.

"What do you suggest?"

Anakin punched several buttons on the monitor, bringing up the sites targeted for reinforcement by their troops on the planet's surface. "We will continue as planned, but with one exception."

"Which is?" Jaden queried.

Obi-Wan noticed Anakin's mischievous grin growing. Whatever he was concocting, it probably meant trouble. "One team will have to knock out the central sensor junction on the surface before we initiate the other drops."

"There's not enough time!" Jaden argued as he shifted his attention over at the chronometer. "The fleet will be here in six hours."

"And besides, Anakin," Obi-Wan interjected, "you said it yourself. Once this ship decloaks, the Separatists will spot us."

"Actually, I have a thought on that too." His former student depressed two more buttons on the panel, and the image zoomed onto the scanner station. "Dooku is using a high powered, high frequency transmitter at the station. Which," he said with his roguish grin plastered across his face, "is susceptible to an ionic charge."

"That would probably knock out their transmissions," Obi-Wan speculated.

"But, it would alert them that something was wrong as well," Jaden said with obvious agitation in his voice.

"Not if we emit only a single pulse." Anakin countered. "Their sensor grid would only register it as feedback in the system, and…"

"And they would consider it a glitch, but nothing more." Obi-Wan finished for him.

"Precisely."

"Still," Jaden continued to argue, "if you get the length of the pulse wrong, it will shut the whole system down…and we would be sitting ducks."

"Which is why I wanted to ask you," Anakin then turned towards Obi-Wan, "with Master Kenobi's permission of course, to help my people make the appropriate calculations."

Jaden's air of antagonism miraculously disappeared in an instant. "Could I, Master?"

"Of course, Jaden." Obi-Wan let loose a crack of a smile. "It seems the mission depends upon it."

The padawan had barely waited for his approval before streaking off across the bridge towards the Ops station. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan returned his sights on Anakin who was not hiding the fact that he was quite proud of himself. "I'm sure your crew is _more_ than qualified to have made the precise measurements."

"Like you always said, Master." Anakin began. "The key to overcoming an overly aggressive opponent is to make them think they are getting what they want on their terms."

Obi-Wan couldn't help chuckle. "Wise words indeed. However, Anakin, there are still parts of the plan that concern me."

"You of so little faith," Anakin patted him on the shoulder. "Trust me. I have everything taken care of."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Obi-Wan said while nervously stroking his beard. "I would gladly volunteer to lead the assault team, but as you know, I've already been assigned to fortifying Malastare's capital city."

"Then we'll need another expert to lead the mission."

"And whom do you have in mind? " Obi-Wan asked, knowing that Anakin had already made a decision.

"We should ask to see if Master Tachi is up for another challenge."

* * *

Anakin was a man of action. He categorically abhorred the notion of letting others face danger while he stayed at a safe distance. And yet, that was exactly what his current duties called for. Since he was the acting captain of the _Ami_, as well as the liaison between the Jedi and the Alliance, and because it was his battle plan, he he was limited to watching restlessly as the second to last battle group offloaded. Given the need for seasoned Jedi to help coordinate the planet's defense, Obi-Wan had been called upon to lead a brigade. He had no one he completely trusted to vent his frustrations. But as General Tro had always been so fond of preaching, _allow the Force to complete her will, despite your own concerns._

Still, it didn't mean Anakin had to like the circumstances in which he found himself.

Returning his focus to the tactical display, he became so entranced with the incoming updates that he didn't sense Master Yoda approaching until he heard the Jedi's gruff voice address him. "Disturbing you, am I?"

"Not at all, Master Yoda." Anakin said, unable to mask his embarrassment at being caught by surprise. "I was just…lost in thought."

"Yes, yes," the diminutive Jedi chuckled. "A commander's focus, in many different places, it must be."

"Well…I should be leading the attack on the station...I don't much care for telling others to do what I am more than capable of handling myself"

To Anakin's surprise, Yoda released a long, saddened sigh. "Difficult it can be, to order others. Especially when to their deaths, it could lead. Trust in the will of the Force though, we must." His frustrations rising, Anakin wanted to argue, but instead the small Jedi adroitly changed the subject. "Thankful, we are for your help."

"I'm glad that we were able to assist you, Master Yoda."

The Jedi Master hummed as he shifted his weight, which he supported on his walking stick. "Many questions, I sense you have." Looking up towards him, he continued, "My help, offer it, I do."

The mission, the battle, everything disappeared in Anakin's mind as the question that had troubled him since his meeting with the Jedi in the sickbay. "Why didn't the Force allow me to go to the Temple to be trained?"

Master Yoda released a slight sigh. "Claim, I do not, to know the mind of the Force. But...loss of faith in the Jedi Order, the Force has expressed. Reaffirmed this, General Tro did before beginning your training." Looking up at him, he added, "In decline they believe, the Jedi are."

"Do you believe this as well?"

Unexpectedly, the wizened master shrugged. "Troubled I have been for some time. Avoiding arrogance, I thought, had become the challenge in training Jedi of this generation. Yet, growing the power of the dark side is, and with your arrival, unsure I am, what the truth is."

Anakin's thoughts suddenly returned to his encounter with Qui-Gon and Revan in the netherworld of the Force. Their warnings about what was to come were making it impossible to hold any other thought.

_Uniter and divider…where you lead, others will follow. _

Anakin had surmised that they had alluded to his role as Chosen One—that those who were in opposition to the Sith would unite under his leadership. But now, after listening to Master Yoda, he suspected that their warning had more to do with the Jedi themselves.

_Would they forcibly prevent me from fulfilling my destiny?_

"I might have some thoughts on that," Anakin finally spoke.

"Oh?"

"General Skywalker," Interrupted the soft-spoken Commander Leslin. "We are nearing the drop zone."

Flashing an apologetic smile at Master Yoda, Anakin moved across the bridge to the Ops station. "Has the scanning crew picked up anything nearby?"

Commander Leslin shook her head. "The nearest Separatist encampment is fifty kilometers away and the landing will be obscured by that large mountain." She pointed at the front viewscreen.

"Excellent." Looking over at Master Yoda, Anakin said, "Everything checks out for the landing."

Yoda dipped his head forward before turning his direction towards Jaden. "Time now to activate the pulse."

"Yes, Master."

In the forward viewscreen, the bridge crew watched in nervous anticipation as the roar of the ion cannon intensified. A second later, a bright blue ball of energy flew out from under the _Ami_ and towards the sensor station. Streams of electricity engulfed the sensor tower, but only for a second. Just as quickly the pulse had been released it had also disappeared from sight.

Anakin looked over at the sensor crew who gave him a cursory wave that his plan had worked. Quickly activating the nearby com panel, he called out, "General Tachi…you may commence your landing."

"_Understood, sir."_

"May the Force be with us all."

* * *

Ferus Olin somberly looked amongst the group of troops that he and his master were about to lead into yet another battle. It had only been three days since the assault on Dxun and here they were again, poised to fight. This time at least, the odds were greatly in their favor, even if it did mean having to trust Skywalker.

He didn't like how the former Jedi reject had come to be involved with the highest levels of the Jedi Council. Despite the fact that Skywalker had saved his life during the secret mission to Cato Neimoidia, Ferus sensed something terribly wrong with the Naboo's Lord High Protector. There was no denying how strongly the Force surrounded him. Perhaps it was that fact that troubled him most?

Ferus believed that true mastery of the Force came with years of disciplined training and instruction that only the Jedi could properly administer. He was highly suspicious of how Skywalker came into using the Force so prodigiously, especially with the concerns surrounding the return of the Sith growing with each passing day. What if this military operation was some sort of elaborate ruse by Skywalker to rid himself of his enemies with one fail swoop?

_If only I could speak with the Chancellor… _

"It's time!"

Before Ferus could utter a single word, Siri had turned her attention towards the clone trooper Boss. "Sergeant, order your troops to advance."

"Yes, General!" he acknowledged, sounding almost too enthusiastic.

Ferus fell into step slightly behind Siri as they moved out of the forest to watch the troops form up. Their target was within a small city poised upon an elevated butte, obscured by the darkness of night. It housed the main control center that served as the hub for the sensor net that probed the entire planet. Once disabled, the operation could continue as planned. But if they failed…Ferus didn't want to remotely consider what would happen to them.

"Minimal battledroid security," one of the clones reported.

"We should split into four squads," Boss suggested. "It would make us appear to have a much larger force."

Master Tachi dipped her head in acceptance. "Go ahead. Lead one of the squads yourself, sergeant. I will take another. Ferus?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Take command of squad three and approach from the south," Siri ordered with a faint smile.

"At once, Master."

"Boss, have your corporal see to the last squad," she ordered. "I want you to come from the north with the corporal's group approaching from the east. "My group will come in from the west."

"But Master," Ferus interrupted. "That's where our intelligence said the Separatists are keeping the majority of their artillery battery."

"Which is why you will have to move quickly in order to take over the control center," Siri commanded undeterred.

"Understood, Master," Ferus replied, knowing that she had just handed her life, as well as the lives of the clones under her command, over to him. If he'd had a second to think, he probably would have felt conflicted about such a great responsibility suddenly thrust upon his shoulders. As it was, all he knew was that he was a Jedi, and he would do his duty.

"May the Force be with you."

"And with you, Master." He responded before leading his troops off in the opposite direction.

It didn't take much time to get into position. Pulling out his electrobinoculars, Ferus noted even less security here as opposed to their starting point It momentarily struck him as odd, especially since the sensor net was imperative to the success of the Separatist's ability to respond quickly to an impending attack.

_Why would they go through all this trouble and not have the entire area secure?_

_Could it be a trap?_

Yet, as Ferus extended his awareness into the Force, he could sense no hidden agenda. The Force was unusually serene despite the nearby presence of the dark side hovering just beyond his perceptions.

_It couldn't be this easy? _

Brushing aside his distracting thoughts, he motioned for his squad to form up. He unclipped his lightsaber and proceeded towards the complex's center. Squinting into the darkness, Ferus looked about for any roving battledroids. Convinced that the way was clear, he motioned for the rest of the squad to move out.

The complex was only a few hundred meters ahead. Ferus used the Force to speed across the open area given that expediency was critical to the mission's success. A sharp spike of warning urged him to duck and roll forward just before a volley of blaster fire rang out.

"It's a Jedi!" A mechanized voice declared.

"Blast him!" Another mechanical voice ordered.

Returning to his feet, Ferus' lightsaber came to life. He effectively deflected the incoming fire away, redirecting them towards the unsuspecting droids. Righting himself, he sensed several more battledroids approaching from behind and pointed in that direction for his troops to intercept. Meanwhile, Ferus broke into a sprint as the blaster fire again pierced throughout the darkness. The soft bluish glow from the center's main transmitter grew larger with each passing second. He thought about returning to his clones to help them, but his goal was so close, he had to keep moving.

Entering the control center without any resistance, Ferus paused to look about the room. It was a small area with several monitors, panels and energy readings all appearing to be under automatic control. It seemed, after a brief glance at the readouts, that the Separatists were completely unaware of their presence. He was about to access their network, to obtain information for the Republic, when a loud, shrilling klaxon rang out, which preceded the distinctive sound of turbolaser fire in the distance.

"Sith spit!"

His Master had already begun the assault on the cannon batteries. There was no time for a more thorough inspection. He had to act now. Stepping outside of the small room, Ferus re-ignited his lightsaber and without hesitation, threw it inside. The room sparked when his weapon made contact with the instruments. Seconds later, an ear-piercing explosion erupted, knocking Ferus off of his feet. He looked up to see the bluish glow of the transmitter flicker several times before disappearing for good. In that same instant, the booming sound of the turbolasers had fallen noticeably silent. In fact, there was no sound save the pounding footsteps of his clone troopers.

"Ferus!" He heard his name shouted from across the square.

Picking himself up, he found himself quickly wrapped in a tight embrace. Although he had many issues where it came to his Master, for a brief moment, they all disappeared and everything had returned to the way they once had been before _her_. "I'm alright, Master."

"You did it!"

Ferus couldn't help smiling. "I suppose I did."

Quickly, she pulled out her comlink and handed it to him. "Why don't you be the one to report in? You've earned it."

Reaching for his comlink, Ferus couldn't overcome the nagging feeling that this was far too easy. However, he was not about to question such a gift from the Force. Indeed, it was with them on this night.

* * *

Miles Ubein was jittery.

He could, under normal circumstances, deal with delays. They happened in even the most flawlessly designed military strategies. Roughly two hours had been lost as they were forced to wait for the tardy Republic convoy carrying the remainder of Jedi and clone troopsordered from Dxun. This, though, was the least of his concerns, since they were able to make up some of the time in hyperspace. The actual source of his anxieties stood several meters in front of him in the person of his monarch, as well as the wife of his commander. Despite his, as well as Amidala's advisors' vehement objections, the petite queen had insisted in joining the mission.

_Anakin is going to kill me._

"You look fretful, Colonel."

Miles turned his head to see the beautiful handmaiden Dormé standing by his side with a slight grin tugging across her delicate features. In that moment he forgot why he had been so uneasy. "I can relate though," she whispered while motioning with her chin in Queen Amidala's direction. "Hard to be a bodyguard during a space battle."

"I'll make every effort to make sure you and the Queen are safe, Milady." Miles couldn't help grinning like an idiot. "The _Master Jinn_ is a fine ship. He won't let us down."

"I hope so," she replied distantly. "Never fancied the idea of being reduced to space dust."

Offering her a reassuring smile, Miles asserted, "It will be okay. I promise." He wanted to look away, to focus on his duties; however, he found his eyes examining every gorgeous inch of Dormé's beautiful face. He very much wanted to kiss her, to offer her some measure of comfort before the nightmare began. Yet, he thought the better of it. Women were a challenge that he had never quite learned how to overcome. Give him a hopeless battle or dozens of droids firing at him and he could think of a way to deal with those situations. However, thinking of something to say to a member of the opposite sex, especially one that he was strongly attracted to rendered him incapable of any coherent thought..

Backing away from her, Miles was about to change the subject when the Ops officer called his name.. "Colonel, we're coming up on the coordinates."

Flashing a quick smile at Dormé, he turned and ambled towards the tactical display. "Signal the rest of the fleet to come out of hyperspace at my command."

A moment later, the communications officer responded, "All ships standing by."

"Return us to real space."

"Yes, sir."

The bareness of hyperspace was instantaneously replaced with the light shown from the stars of the heavens, as well as the ominous glow of blaster fire. Miles glanced over at the Queen, who was already looking in his direction. Before she could offer her concerns, he turned about and ordered, "Bring all weapons online and shields to maximum. We're going in."

* * *

The operation was going smoothly—perhaps too smoothly—Anakin reflected, as another Separatist starship exploded into a million pieces. Hovering over the _Ami's_ weapons controls, he was amazed that within a short time, they along with their small contingent of starfighters had downed the majority of Separatist troop ships. Even the untimely delay of the majority of the Alliance fleet, which should have been an utter disaster to the operation, had had little effect.

"Helmsman, maneuver us to position one four four five."

"At once, sir."

"General!" The sensor array officer cried out. "I'm detecting multiple contacts coming out of hyperspace."

This was it, he thought to himself. They had been lulled into a false sense of security. Now Dooku was coming with an entire fleet at his dispose to blow him to bits. It served him right, allowing complacency to cloud his judgment.

"Sir, it's the Alliance!" Leslin shouted in jubilation.

In the main viewport, Anakin saw dozens upon dozens of starfighters, battlecruisers and capital ships unleashing their havoc on the unsuspecting Separatist fleet. Plumes of fire appeared from seemingly nowhere as the few ships they had engaged had turned to help their comrades. Anakin ordered the weapons officer, "Lock all batteries on the Separatist's support ships and fire!"

The _Ami_ rocked as her powerful blaster cannons erupted, destroying everything that lied in its path. Droid control ships and fighters that had been firing their blasters only seconds before were now drifting lifeless into space. The battle had dramatically swung in their favor. He was about to pull up the tactical display when he heard the young officer stationed at the ship's sensors declare, "General! The Separatists are running away!"

Anakin didn't want to believe it at first. Without word, he continued with his previous task. He had to be certain. A bluish grey hologram of the battlefield confirmed what he had just been told. Dooku's forces were in the midst of a full scale retreat. A brief glimpse into the Force also told him that his nemesis was no longer near the field of engagement. Instead of relief, Anakin was more troubled by what he didn't feel.

_This was far too easy._

"Lord Skywalker," Lieutenant Christophe called to him.

"Yes?" he responded after a moment.

"Incoming transmission from the _Master Jinn_…It's Queen Amidala."

"What in the blazes is she doing out here?" Anakin said under his breath, striding over to the holoviewer. "Open the channel."

Three foot tall facsimiles of his wife and aide-de-camp appeared before him. The unmistakable look of a man under stress was impossible to miss when Anakin locked eyes with his childhood friend. Their monarch had apparently taken matters into her own hands and had accompanied the fleet into battle. Ordinarily, Anakin would have vehemently chastised her brashness; but, given his own lack of discretion during the past several days, he was not exactly standing on the moral high ground.

"My Lord, it seems that you have survived the battle in one piece," she addressed him in her regal tone.

Only Anakin could detect her concern. "Thanks in large part to your timely arrival, my Queen."

"Apparently you had matters well taken care of, General." Ubein remarked.

"We were…fortunate," Anakin commented cryptically. Despite his suspicions to the contrary, until he could study the sensor logs from the battle—which could take weeks—he wasn't about to make any outlandish claims. For all he knew, the Naboo's Starfleet was convincingly superior to the Trade Federation's, and possibly the Separatist fleets.

Despite his thoughts to the contrary, he still couldn't quite dispatch the notion that something was wrong about the whole thing.

"What is the situation on the surface?" Amidala asked, breaking him from his ruminations.

"We were able to down the droid control ships fairly quickly," Anakin reported. "Reports from our surface troops are reporting the same thing: minimal damage to Malastare and its people. Except for the sensor net, the Separatists hadn't enough time to build anything else to support their occupation."

"It seems we acted in time," the Queen remarked.

"It does appear that way," Anakin replied, unconvinced.

Amidala gave him a curious stare, but did not press him further. He knew that she would ask more from him at another time. "I will make contact with the Malastarian leadership and offer them whatever assistance they need."

"Of course," Anakin agreed. "What are your orders for your military?"

"Once the situation of the surface is settled, I suggest that we meet with the Alliance, the Chancellor and the Jedi to discuss long term strategy," she offered. "Somehow I don't think this is the last we've heard from these Separatists."

Anakin was almost sure that this was only a temporary setback for Dooku. He knew they would meet soon again on the battlefield. Next time, he reckoned, his opponent would be ready for him.

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and suggestions are always appreciated!_


	19. Chapter 18: Home

_Thank you all again for the wonderful comments and words of encouragement. I really appreciated it. Here is another installment for your reading pleasures. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_

Six weeks could make a galaxy's worth of difference.

Anakin allowed a contented sigh to escape his lips as he stood alone outside of the Lars homestead on Tatooine. Since the battle of Malastare, as it was being called over the Holonet, the opportunity had finally presented itself to escape his many responsibilities. He and Padmé then decided it was the perfect time to visit his family on Tatooine and to celebrate their wedding. It seemed to most that the Separatist threat had dissolved after their utter defeat. Save a few skirmishes on several Outer Rim worlds, which were swiftly won by the Republic's new Grand Army, life in the galaxy had quickly returned to normal.

Count Dooku, along with the self-proclaimed Separatist leadership, had unceremoniously disappeared. Upon the orders of the Supreme Chancellor himself, the Jedi continued to search throughout the galaxy for the remaining renegades. Meanwhile, the Naboo had spent the time further reinforcing their already substantial military, making good on Queen Amidala's promise to secure the entire sector. The new capital ship fleet would soon arrive from Mon Calamari and Professor Zhall's updated starship design was being assembled in several plants throughout Naboo. Never before had the peace loving world been a military force on the galactic stage.

It should have been a time of celebration. Even the Force itself seemed considerably more serene that it had in a number of years. And yet, Anakin was troubled. It was nothing he could consciously discern, but something….something elusive ... still lingered at the periphery of his awareness, waiting…watching. Although several of the Jedi and a few members of the Alliance agreed with his assessment that the battle for Malastare had been surprisingly easy, the vast majority touted Republic technological superiority as the true reason for their success. Count Dooku and his people had been completely outmatched.

Their overconfidence profoundly disturbed Anakin.

From everything he had researched on Dooku and his time with the Jedi, Anakin had found nothing to suggest that the man was frivolous. Nor was he a coward. Despite the claims that the Separatists had folded under the military might of the Republic, Anakin knew that as long as Dooku was their leader, they should not be discounted. This conflict was far from over.

It hadn't really even begun.

"There you are."

Swiveling about, Anakin smiled as saw his alluring bride walking up the stairs from the residence to join him. Although he considered her beautiful in whatever she wore, he was happy to see her free from her royal adornments, wearing just a simple blue synthsilk dress and her long hair resting comfortably on her narrow shoulders. The change in costume also had a profound affect on her, as she seemed more capable of brushing off the worry of the world and just being Padmé.

"Here I am," he teased.

She chuckled softly as she joined him. "Everyone is looking for you."

"I know," Anakin acknowledged before returning his sights on the suns' setting. "I wanted to come out for the view." He chortled. "Can't believe that I actually miss it here sometimes."

"It's understandable," Padmé softly pointed out. "It was your home for many years. You're bound to have some sort of attachment to it."

When he motioned for her to join him, Padmé quickly closed the distance. Anakin wrapped his arm around her, squeezing her affectionately. "It is amazing how much things change…and so quickly."

"Quite," Padmé whispered.

Turning towards the homestead, Anakin's levity was broken as his thoughts shifted upon one of its occupants. It was a situation that he had oddly made attempts to avoid since he had no real answers in how to solve. "I thought this would be a good excuse to get General….Ilianya out of the palace," he groaned. "I had hoped that this trip away from Naboo would trigger something…anything….but her memory has not returned."

Padmé slightly pulled away to look up at him. She hesitated, appearing to consider her next words. "I am concerned."

"Yané did say it could come back at any time," Anakin said optimistically.

"True," Padmé replied. "But that is not what concerns me."

Anakin released a loud huff. "Her Force abilities…I know."

"We both know what she is capable of," Padmé whispered. Glancing back at the homestead, she continued. "What if when her memory returns…. she becomes her former, darker self?"

"It's doubtful," Anakin quickly responded, but was unable to keep from nervously rubbing his chin. "Besides, even if it should, I am using the Force to keep her powers from growing out of her control."

Padmé blinked several times in astonishment. "Oh?"

"Ironically, it was something she taught me how to do."

Again looking up at him, with worry building up behind her bright brown eyes, Padmé said, "I wish there was someway we could help her."

Sighing, he gave a cut nod before returning his attention towards the horizon. "There is….but, I'm not exactly sure it is what she would want." Anakin took a deep breath, knowing that what he was about to suggest was not going to be warmly welcomed. Still, he knew it was the only way to possibly restore Ilianya's memory. "I think I should take her to Coruscant."

"To what end?" Padmé asked, but her clenching fists by her side indicated her awareness of what he was about to say.

"We might have to ask the Jedi for help…."

To his surprise, her hardened expression dissipated. Anakin could feel her relaxing…somewhat. "Do you think that they could or even would help her?"

"I wish I knew. But given their sudden interest in me, they might be willing."

She abruptly broke away from his embrace to fretfully amble about in a small circle in front him. Knowing her as he did, Anakin didn't dare interrupt her thoughts until she had calmed herself. Finally coming to a halt, she leaned against the stone outer structure of the homestead. "Can't say I much like your suggestion." Frowning, she added, "Weren't you good enough ten years ago? No..." standing upright with both of her fists clenched, Padmé's face contorted angrily. "...they have to wait ten years until you became my husband, as well as a skilled military leader. Now, of course, they offer an olive branch of support."

"Anera..," Anakin tried to soothe her.

"No!" She shouted. "I will not have them interfere with our lives!"

Somehow in the course of a few moments, the conversation had shifted to a subject he had hoped to avoid for at least a little while longer. "I'm not going to leave you for them."

"I don't trust them!"

"My Queen," Anakin stated formally, forgetting his surroundings. "Don't forget that it was the Jedi that helped saved our world from the Trade Federation."

Padmé began to breathe slower—a sign of her fighting against her rising anger. Her dark eyes lingered over him for several moments before he sensed her embarrassment over losing control. However, there was something else that was rapidly overwhelming her.

_She was afraid._

"I know," she finally muttered. "I worry though that after spending time with them…you would realize that your rightful place all along was to be with them….not with me."

"Anera," he said, quickly moving over to wrap her in a loving embrace. Before she could say another word, Anakin pressed his lips against hers in effort to kiss away her unfounded fears. Grand destiny or not, he had pledged his life to her. Anakin had many failings, but breaking promises, especially to his most beloved, was not amongst them. "I love you more than anything else in the universe. I could never think for one moment that my place was elsewhere than by your side."

He reached down to caress her when he felt Padmé stiffen. Slightly withdrawing, she had become oddly pale and did not look well. "Are you alright?"

Her brows both furrowed as her face contorted in pain. "I don't know…it just hit me," she said, reaching down to clench her abdomen. "I….." Padmé's eyes rolled back as she began to swoon. Quickly, Anakin wrapped his arms around her just before her legs gave out and she fell limp. He carefully guided her down to the desert floor, trying not to panic. He couldn't sense what was wrong with her. Desperately, he cried out her name, but she didn't stir.

Cradling her in his arms, he attempted to pick her up, but fear had frozen him to the spot. He couldn't move. "Help me!"

After several painful moments, from the homestead he heard Owen grumbling, "This had better be good." His step-brother stopped at the top of the staircase when he spotted them on the ground. "What happened?" he yelled, running towards them.

"I don't know," Anakin said, unable to hide his dire concern. "Help me get her inside."

Owen dashed towards Padmé's feet and grabbed hold. Meanwhile, Anakin had regained strength in his legs and gently cradled the rest of her body against his own. "Mom can help her."

At least, that's what he hoped.

* * *

The bridge aboard the _Vernator_-class Star Destroyer _Justice_ was atypically quiet. Then again, after all the action they had been through during the past few weeks, Obi-Wan wouldn't have been surprised to have found his crew sleeping on top of their consoles. His group had pursued several ships that had survived the engagement on Malastare. His opponents apparently had a vast knowledge of the Outer Rim territories as they had been able to elude them for weeks. Thankfully the Force was with them, and they were presently heading home.

_Though it is not my true home._

Unfortunately, his ship was en route to Coruscant. He was certain that the Council would want a full report upon their arrival, which made him groan aloud at the thought. Obi-Wan was not only physically exhausted, but he was also mentally tired. The last thing he wanted was to have to face the Council and have them order him to Force knows where. He and his contingent of troops had chased what turned out to be nothing more than outdated frigates. And supposed hidden factories were nothing but abandoned caches from various border conflicts. It seemed the threat of the Separatists had been greatly exaggerated.

Even though it didn't quite feel right, Obi-Wan was beginning to believe the notion that Dooku truly didn't have the stomach for war. Facts were facts, and it appeared that the Separatist resistance had crumbled nearly as fast as it had emerged. He hoped that this was the case. Jedi were keepers of the peace, not soldiers. Qui-Gon's training had not prepared him to be a soldier. Besides, Obi-Wan had other more important thoughts to consider.

Closing his eyes, he futilely probed the Force for the small sparkle of light that was his growing child. He should be helping his or her mother, not traipsing about the cosmos, trying to make it a safer place. Perhaps it was the fact that he and Sabé were about to bring another being in the universe that compelled him to pursue his duties as a Jedi with even greater conviction than before? Why else would he want to stay in the Order, especially now that the Separatists were on the run and the galaxy was breathing a collective sigh of relief?

Still, there was that irksome feeling that things were not as they seemed.

"Master?"

Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder to see his weary padawan approaching. "What is it, Jaden?"

"The Council is requesting communications," he responded with a slight tinge of exasperation.

Trying not to react negatively, Obi-Wan forced a smile as he moved over to the Holoviewer. "I'm sure they want an only update."

"If you say so, Master." Jaden defiantly folded his arms.

Obi-Wan shared in his apprentice's doubts. Despite having been dubbed a minor problem, these Separatists were still front and center on the galactic stage of affairs. This com could only mean one thing: another assignment to some barren region of the galaxy. He honestly wasn't sure if he would be able to hold his tongue if that was indeed the case.

Pressing down the acceptance button, the unit momentarily flickered before the bluish images of Master Yoda and Windu appeared before them. "Masters," he acknowledged with a slight tilt of his head.

"What is your status, Obi-Wan?" Mace Windu asked without pretext.

"We are approximately three parsecs out from Coruscant."

"Success in finding Count Dooku's secret factories, have you?" Master Yoda queried.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "We ran into a few weapon smugglers who pointed out several hidden, but outdated bunkers from old border conflicts….but no. Nothing we've found can be even remotely tied to the Separatists."

The two elder Jedi turned towards each other briefly before Windu spoke up. "In other words, it is the same report that we have been receiving from our other teams. Nothing upon nothing."

"It wasn't from a lack of trying," Jaden blurted out.

A chuckle threatened to erupt from Obi-Wan's lips; however, he forced it back by instead glaring at his student. Times like these were when he missed the liberties afforded unruly padawans and their capricious natures. He actually had more choice opinions on the topic at hand than his surly padawan.

"My apologies, my Masters," he finally managed to say. "We are all quite exhausted."

"Which brings me to the reason for our communication," Mace said cryptically.

Jaden peered curiously over at Obi-Wan who was also guardedly intrigued by the elder Jedi's statement. "Oh?"

"Extended leave, to you and your padawan, granting we are." Master Yoda said with an almost cheerfulness in his voice. "Earned it you have."

"I have to admit," Obi-Wan began, unable to hide his mirth. "This is welcome news."

"Then it is settled," Master Windu interjected. "We will expect you and Padawan Fai to report to us in six weeks time."

At this point, Obi-Wan thought that Jaden was going to jump into the Holoviewer to embrace both Jedi out of pure jubilation. And if it had been appropriate, he would have expressed what this time away truly meant to him personally. "Please relay our thanks to the rest of the Council for this generous leave of absence."

"Fortunate we are that events have allowed it, Master Obi-Wan." Yoda said.

"May the Force be with you both," Windu offered before his and Master Yoda's images disappeared from sight.

Before Jaden could utter a single syllable, Obi-Wan had turned towards the bridge control area. "Ops, what is our current position?"

"We are point two parsecs from the Corellian jump point."

_I could be truly home within a day!_

Shifting his attention back to Jaden, Obi-Wan flashed what probably appeared as a playful grin—undetectable to most, save a Jedi. "Jaden," he began, trying to hide the building excitement from within. "Take command and continue on to Coruscant. Once the ship is secure, you have my permission to go where you please until we are both called back to duty."

"Master…" Jaden started with genuine appreciation in his eyes.

Obi-Wan shook his head and interrupted. "No thanks are necessary. Your performance throughout this crisis has been exemplary and you more than deserve not having me keeping tabs on you."

"Thank you, Master."

"Ops," Obi-Wan called out across the bridge. "Have the flightdeck prepare my starfighter for departure once we reach the jump point."

"Aye, sir."

"Enjoy your first command," Obi-Wan waved before spinning about on his heel for the turbolift doors. The whole crew could have launched into a celebration, but he would not have been the wiser. His thoughts were only focused on one thing only.

_I'm going home!_

* * *

He should have considered himself lucky. Yet, somehow, Ferus Olin didn't feel fortunate as he took another swig of the Corellian brandy that the Chancellor had offered him upon his arrival to his office. It had become a ritual that he would report to Palpatine after returning from a mission and the Chancellor would always invite him to stay and share a drink. Unfortunately, Ferus and his master had encountered little that was worth mentioning. Still, the Chancellor, who was always gracious, extended the invitation each time. And of course, Ferus wouldn't deny himself another opportunity to speak with the galaxy's most powerful man.

"Something troubling you, Padawan Olin?"

Ferus looked up from his glass to see the Chancellor leaning against one of the many couches in his office, holding his glass of brandy in one hand. "I am still…bothered that the Separatist leadership disappeared without a trace."

Palpatine chuckled softly. "Some would say that you are borrowing trouble."

Ferus also couldn't help laughing, because it was true. "Perhaps."

"In any case, the Jedi Council should commend you on your efforts," the Chancellor suggested. "You more than deserve the recognition."

"If they were into such things…." Ferus mused aloud before taking in another gulp of brandy.

"I do have to say," Palpatine began, his tone becoming more serious, "that I find their approach in bringing up their future leaders to be rather….ineffectual." He paused, giving Ferus a curious stare before adding, "I am frankly amazed that more of your peers aren't as discontented with the Order as you are."

This time it was his turn to stare at the Chancellor. Would he have characterized himself as discontented with the Order? Surely he was unhappy with Master Siri, but the Jedi as a whole had not failed him. Or had they? After all, the Council had done nothing to punish or even reprimand his master after Dahlia's heinous assault. It was Siri's fault and yet, none of the other Masters on the Council had seemed overly concerned with her gross dereliction of duty. Wasn't he worthy enough to receive justice?

"We do as we're taught," Ferus finally managed to respond. "Most, I'd imagine, are too fearful of expulsion to speak out against their Masters." Feeling a sly smirk slide across his face, he continued. "Fortunately for me, my Master has spent her entire career defying the system. I think she would be disappointed if I didn't question everything."

"You are quite fortunate indeed."

Ferus' thoughts began to wander. Putting his drink down on a nearby lampstand, he considered his many friends who seemed content in their roles, but he sensed an underlying dissatisfaction. He then recalled a conversation with Jaden just after his escape from Valkin Ord's ship over Naboo, who was explicitly discontented with the Order at the time. "But I do know some…one…that possibly shares some of my viewpoints."

"Oh?"

"Master Kenobi's student—Jaden. I'm sure I've mentioned him."

The Chancellor's head dipped forward. "Yes, he was…Master Yaddle's student if memory serves me correctly."

Ferus nodded once. "He's a good man."

"You should bring him along next time you visit."

"I have invited him many times before," he shrugged. "He and Master Kenobi are rarely on Coruscant, and when they are, Jaden is always training."

Palpatine drifted over to his desk and pressed several buttons on his display. He frowned momentarily as he appeared to be reading something. By the time he spoke, his countenance had returned to its normal appearance. "Well, they are due to return soon. Perhaps that will provide the opportunity for you to bring him?"

_Why is he pushing this so hard? Isn't my company sufficient?_

A hint of a smile crossed the Chancellor's lips. Ferus watched as the elderly man carefully close the distance between them. "I hope I can trust you."

Shock resonated throughout his being. "Of course you can, Your Excellency."

"You are no doubt aware that the responsibilities of my office are as numerous as they are demanding." Palpatine paused, flashing him a reassuring smile. "As such, I need to know that I can turn to people whom I can trust and depend on in a moment of crisis…. I especially need to know that there are those amongst the Jedi that I can have complete confidence in their abilities to…serve….the Republic."

Ferus couldn't help grimacing as he considered the Chancellor's statement. Although on the surface it was meant as a high compliment to him personally, it felt…off. Wrong somehow. Still, he would never for one moment contemplate offending the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. Besides, he had returned to Coruscant only hours prior to their meeting, and he was especially weary. It was quite possible that hunting down Separatists had made him a touch paranoid. Righting himself, Ferus forced his face to return to his normal Jedi neutral expression. "You of course have my full loyalty, Your Excellency."

"I know," Palpatine said proudly. "That's why I trust your opinion concerning your fellow Jedi."

_He believes in me! How could I ever have doubted his motives? _

"I will of course see to arranging a meeting at once, Chancellor."

To his surprise, Palpatine gently placed his arm about him in a gesture of fatherly appreciation. "As I have said before Ferus, you are one of the most talented Jedi I have ever known. The order will one day greatly benefit from your wisdom."

_One day I will be a Master!_

* * *

A wave of nausea filled Padmé's senses as she tried to mentally retrace her steps. She knew that they were on Tatooine with Anakin's family, celebrating their wedding. She recalled finding Anakin outside, staring off at the wilderness, they there talking and then her last memory was a voice crying out for help. After that there was nothing. Her mind was blank. She must have passed out. Opening her eyes, Padmé was surprised to find focusing difficult. Squinting, she tried to make out, without success, who the blurred images where that were tending to her.

"I think she's waking up," Padmé heard a feminine voice say.

"Shhhh…" she heard from another, which seemed to come from across the room. "Try not to move."

Disliking the absolute feeling of helplessness, Padmé ignored the suggestion and attempt to sit up. However, she was only greeted with a nearly overwhelming bout of nausea. She quickly lay back down. "What's wrong with me?"

At first there was no answer. She was about to repeat herself when the thought that it was something seriously wrong rendered her mute. Her worries, though, lessened somewhat when one of the blurry images finally came into focus. It was Anakin's mother.

"How have you been feeling lately?" Shmi asked.

Padmé thought for a moment. "Tired, but that's nothing out of the ordinary."

"Have you felt sick to your stomach at all?"

"Actually," she started to say, recalling that particular feeling had started about a week before they arrived on Tatooine. "I have. I attributed it to a nasty cause of Naboo stomach flu." Padmé paused and studied the unreadable face of her mother-in-law. "Why? Do you think it's something more severe?"

Before Shmi could answer, a soft knock on the door made her turn away. "Beru," she said to the room's other occupant, who Padmé finally recognized as Owen's girlfriend. "Would you be a dear and get that?"

"Of course."

The girl, who was close in age to Padmé, walked to the opposite side of the room to answer the door. In that time, Padmé's vision finally returned to normal and she immediately noticed that she was in the guest room that she and Anakin had been sharing during their visit. But her husband was nowhere to be seen. Why wasn't he here?

"Yes?" Beru slightly cracked the door open.

From outside the door, Padmé could hear Anakin feeble attempt to whisper. "I came to check on Padmé. Is she alright?"

"Let him in," Shmi ordered. Flashing a cryptic smile at her, she added. "This concerns him too."

Fear began to surge within her as Padmé felt her heart rate skyrocket. What was so wrong with her that Shmi wanted Anakin in here with them? No, this could not be happening. Not after everything they had been through. She couldn't be dying now.

"Padmé," Anakin nervously called out to her as he crossed the room to sit on the opposite edge of her bed from his mother. Gently caressing her hand in his, he softly asked, "Are you alright?"

Anxiously her attention shifted back to Shmi. "I wish I knew."

"I'm afraid it is quite serious," Shmi announced, with an odd expression on her face. "It's completely incurable."

A panicked look suddenly filled her husband's face. "What is it?

"It will irrevocably change your lives forever," she said, a near ear-to-ear grin now occupying her features.

Padmé was too shocked to say anything. Anakin, though, appeared to be near a state of complete panic as he pleaded, "Tell us, please!"

"Congratulations," Shmi finally announced. "You are going to be parents."

The room went instantly silent. Every muscle in Padmé's body seemed to lock as her mother-in-law's announcement disseminated throughout her entire being. _Me? Anakin? Parents? _"I'm…..pregnant."

Shmi's warm smile continued to brighten. "Yes."

"How long?" Padmé stammered.

Anakin's mother's shoulders rose and descended quickly. "Can't say for sure. You'd need to talk to healer to be definite. Given that you've been married about two months, I'd venture to guess you are somewhere in the neighborhood of a month to six weeks."

"Pregnant?" Anakin finally muttered.

"Yes, Anakin." Shmi answer with a laugh. "You're going to be a father."

"Father?" He said still in a state of bewilderment.

As her nineteen year old husband continued in his in disbelief, Padmé gently placed her hand over her abdomen. At that moment, she had never loved anything more or was ever happier. She was going to be a mother. It was something that she had longed for, but had never thought that it would ever happen. Looking up at Anakin whose huge grin had replaced the look of confusion leaned over to embrace her.

. "Tell me you're happy."

He leaned down again, planting a soft kiss on her lips and placed his hand atop of hers. "I've never been happier. I love you."

"And I love you," she said with her heart fluttering.

"We'll leave you both alone," Shmi said as she stood up, motioning for Beru to join her. "I'm sure you have much to discuss."

"Thank you, Mom." Anakin said happily.

Shmi nodded once. "I'm thrilled beyond belief. Never thought I'd live long enough to be a grandmother." With that, she and Beru, who had stayed silent throughout the entire moment, departed and closed the door behind them.

Turning back towards Anakin, Padmé asked, "Tell me what you're thinking right now."

He chuckled briefly. "Still trying to wrap my head around this." He said as he nervously ran his hand through his long, shaggy hair. "I'm beyond happy, don't get me wrong. But, despite that, everything's about to change...for good."

Padmé gave no outward indication of her thoughts, but she had come to the same conclusion only seconds prior. The worries of their world had been supplanted with the concerns of raising a child. Nothing and nobody could change that fact. She knew what had to be done. At first, Padmé half expected for all the old voices of her mentors and advisors to shout out in protest—that she had a duty which could not be ignored. Yet only silence greeted her, which further confirmed that she was making the right decision.

"You're absolutely right," she said, feeling her lips curling into an impish smirk.

"Uh oh," Anakin said with raised eyebrows.

"What?" She said innocently.

"Anytime you have that look…it means you've decided to do something rash."

Padmé couldn't help giggling. Perhaps her face wasn't as unreadable as she had thought? "I have…but I promise," she said, giving him a sultry wink, "you will like it."

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and suggestions are always welcomed!_


	20. Chapter 19: Obligations

_Hi everyone! Remember me? My profound apologies for the tardiness of this update. Work and RL have been extremely hectic of late. Thank you all for your previous support and encouraging reviews. Hope you all enjoy this new update. _

* * *

Sabacc night had been a mid-week routine with her handmaidens since Padmé first took office. She couldn't help smiling as she recalled the many good times she had spent with her friends, which had also afforded her the chance to escape her duties at least for a few hours. From Dormé's unusual scowl to Sabé's frustrations with losing to the younger Saché, it would be these moments that she would miss the most…after.

Shuffling her cards in her hands, Padmé couldn't believe that these gatherings were about to end. Once she announced to her handmaidens what was about to happen…and why…nothing would ever be the same. Then again, hadn't this been the moment she had been waiting for the past several months? Hadn't she wanted to throw off the mantle of leadership to more eager shoulders? Why was she hesitant?

"I'll see your two and raise you two more pieces of silver," Rabé announced impatiently.

"Fine!" Saché said in a rare display of agitation. "Here's two more."

"Any other bets?" Dormé asked, glancing around the table.

"Too rich for my blood." Sabé threw her cards down onto the table in obvious disgust.

"Mine too." Eirtaé also placed down her hand.

"Your Majesty?" Dormé called out to her, but Padmé barely heard her summons as her thoughts continued to dwell on things far removed from the game.

"Your Majesty?" Dormé repeated.

Becoming impatient, Saché, who was sitting by Padmé's left, nudged her with her elbow.

Padmé shot a confused look at the youngest handmaiden. "What?"

"Are you going to bet?"

"What bet?" Padmé questioned, unaware of what had just transpired.

"Are you alright, Your Majesty?" Yané asked from across the table.

"I'm sorry…I was… distracted."

"Distracted?" Cordé chuckled. "More like in another solar system. What's going on, cousin?"

"Well…"

"What is it?" Sabé asked as she continued to rub her rounded tummy.

Leaning forward in her chair, Padmé looked around at her attendants—her friends—as if trying to burn their images into her memory forever. She would truly miss each and every one of them. "It's two things actually…"

"Well, what are they then?" Cordé said, unable to mask her concern.

Smiling, Padmé softly patted the top of her cousin's hand. "Nothing to be worried about. Actually, it is happy news." Pausing briefly to note the anticipation on each of her friends' face, she felt the dimples on her face crease. "I'm pregnant!"

Excited gasps filled the handmaidens' private dinning room as each one, save Sabé, who could only cheer from her chair, rushed over to congratulate her. They barraged her with questions: When did she find out? How is she feeling? How had Anakin reacted to the news? However, it was the last question that silenced the entire room, and came from the oddest source.

"Are you going to resign?" the always soft spoken Rabé asked.

Seizing the moment, Padmé rose to her feet. "As a matter of fact, I am."

Instead of deafening silence, instead sighs of relief filled the small room. "Well, it's about time," Sabé said loudly.

"Indeed," Cordé seconded.

"Hear, hear." Dormé announced while raising her wine glass towards Padmé.

"Thank you all," Padmé said with a sad smile. "I will…miss you."

"And we you, Your Majesty." Saché replied.

"Why the sad face?" the always blunt Sabé unceremoniously asked Padmé. "This is a joyful occasion!"

She shrugged her shoulders, unable to look up at her loyal assistants. "I suppose I feel like I am disappointing you all by quitting."

"Quitting?" Dormé parroted incredulously

"Hardly," Sabé waved her hand. "Each one of us knows what you have been through these past few years. You should have already been out of office, but your supreme desire to serve the people outweighed your better sense." Offering Padmé a warm smile, she added, "You've more than done your duty for Naboo. Now it is time to think of yourself and your family."

"Absolutely!" Cordé chimed in. "And I promise," she glanced about at the other handmaidens, "that we will all be fine. We knew this day would eventually come, and there would have to be a life beyond the Palace."

A wave of relief swept over Padmé. Being selfish was a novel concept, and the last thing she wanted was to leave her friends with the wrong impression as to who she really was. Then again, if any group of people knew her best, it would be her handmaidens. "I have been truly blessed to have such friends at my side through the many trials the past several years have brought to us all. I know for a fact that I couldn't have done it without any of you."

The always strictly business handmaiden Versé cleared her throat before asking, "Has it been decided who will be succeeding you until the next election?"

Her question was the major sticking point in Padme's decision to abdicate. The Naboo constitution was painstakingly clear in its articles of succession should the monarch die in office or be found guilty of high crimes by Parliament. However, no rules had ever been outlined in cases of abdication. Padmé wouldn't be the first Queen to resign from office, but she would be the first do so in more than five hundred years. "Not as yet. As you can imagine, it could become a politically charged issue."

"Quite," Eirtaé, Amidala's handmaiden who had nearly as much legal training as herself, chimed in. "Parliament may not accept your resignation and could force you to serve out your remaining six months, unless…"

"Unless?" Padmé repeated, hoping her trusted advisor had a suggestion.

"Unless you don't give them reason to deny it."

Slightly frowning, she admitted, "I'm not sure I follow."

Eirtaé couldn't help grinning. "Well, if you look back at tradition, the monarchs whose resignations were accepted had hand picked their replacement, which Parliament readily acknowledged."

"I'm well aware of that," Padmé said cautiously. "But there are significant political implications should I decide to do that for my selectee...he or she would be under extreme scrutiny."

"True," Eirtaé admitted. "Their tenure though would only span your remaining term, and should Parliament wish to back another candidate in the general election, how the designee responds would be entirely on his or her shoulders."

"I can't say I much like dumping my problems onto somebody else," Padmé said, folding her arms against her chest.

"You could give that person a public endorsement upon your resignation announcement," Versé interjected. "That might make the opposition party in Parliament less likely to field a challenger since, let's face it, you are probably more popular than ever, Your Majesty."

"That's… a possibility," Padmé wondered aloud as she quickly considered the many candidates she had in mind for the position. "Still, I am hesitant to put my backing in someone, especially if it might influence the general election."

"Despite your thoughts to the contrary, Your Majesty," Versé began to say. "Populism is alive and well in our democracy."

Padmé was preparing to argue her perspective when Eirtaé chimed in with her opinion. "While I don't _exactly_ share Versé's pragmatism on the subject, I am forced though to agree with her on the main point…whoever you choose will have a better than average opportunity at winning at least one term."

"It should then be left to the people to decide," she said without thinking. "Perhaps then I shouldn't give my successor my endorsement."

"Actually," Sabé said, getting into the discussion. "It wouldn't matter."

"Why not?" Padmé stared at her quizzically.

"Because… with or without a public endorsement, the people will see the situation in much the same manner—the Queen approves of this choice and by virtue of you being you, Your Majesty, they will be influenced by your decision." Padmé again wanted to debate the issue but Sabé continued, "Besides, I think for once in your life you need to take the low road and be selfish."

"I agree, cousin." Cordé agreed loudly. "Naboo will be fine. And with all due respect, we have survived crises long before the great Amidala and we will overcome them well after she is gone…It's time for you to finally live."

If anyone else beside her cousin had said those words, Padmé would have launched into a scathing tirade about duty and obligation. Yet, as she pondering the tiny being that was growing inside of her, Padmé knew that duty and obligation to family was even more important than to the nation. Most importantly, she owed their child her undivided attention. It was time to move on, and yet, she still harbored doubts. "Then, my gentle ladies, I will need your profound abilities and collective wisdom to help me choose the right successor."

* * *

_I had a life before this emptiness._

_If only I could remember…_

Ilianya Tro kicked a small pebble into the riverbed that formed at the base of the Virdugo Plunge as she struggled to recall something, anything, from her former life, instead of distant echoes, dream-like memories, or what she had been told about herself. The High Protector Anakin Skywalker had been of tremendous help to her as she transitioned from the medicenter into one of the Palace's residencies. He had told her that she was once a great military leader who helped the Naboo become strong. He also told her of the Force and of her role in teaching him. Ilianya instinctively knew that she had a deep connection to the mystical energy field, which allowed her to perform tasks that were miraculous. Yet it didn't bring her any closer to recalling the past

She knew, though, that it was imperative that she remembered her past. Something vital depended on it.

"Beautiful evening."

Ilianya looked over her shoulder to see Anakin slowly strolling towards her. Somehow she knew that the boy was far more aware of what had happened to her than he had admitted. For reasons that escaped her, this did not trouble her, as it should. "It is," she finally acknowledged.

"Am I disturbing you?"

She slightly shrugged. "I am, as always, futilely trying to recall something from my life."

What looked like guilt suddenly and surprisingly streaked across his features. It was gone just as quickly as it emerged. "I thought you might like to do some sparring."

At least that was a welcomed distraction. Memory or not, Ilianya was always thrilled to learn how to use _her_ lightsaber more efficiently. "Absolutely," she said, unclipping her weapon from her belt.

"I think we need to focus more on channeling the Force into your technique," Anakin suggested. "You do get a bit frenzied at times…"

"Ready?" She impatiently asked as she brought her weapon to life.

He chuckled before doing the same. "Begin!"

Milliseconds had elapsed before Ilianya had closed the distance to strike him down. She had the feeling that ordinarily that tactic would have been enough to take anyone else by surprise. But Anakin, somehow, had the uncanny ability to know what she was going to do even before she did. That was a lesson Ilianya was most anxious to learn, but especially to master.

Shaking her head slightly to bring herself back into the moment, Ilianya suddenly realized that Anakin had pushed her back several meters, and she was in imminent danger of falling into the Solleu River. If she didn't counter his precisely placed swipes, she was going for a swim. Without conscious thought, Ilianya extend her hand in Anakin's direction, sending him barreling backwards into a mound of tall grass. She moved with the Force enhancing her speed to seize the opening and attack. Yet, once again, the enigmatic boy had recovered faster than she had anticipated and was already on his feet, defending his position.

"Impressive," Anakin praised as their lightsabers crackled before they broke apart.

"Impossible," Ilianya countered still in disbelief.

He shook his weapon in the air as he reminded her, "The Force makes all things possible."

"Except my memory," she responded harsher than she had intended.

With that, Anakin extinguished his blade and moved to within a few paces to her left. "I'm honestly…baffled about the whole situation. There's nothing medically wrong with you, which tells me that it is the will of the Force that you don't recall anything from your life."

"But why?" Ilianya screamed, throwing her lightsaber to the ground in frustration. "Why rob me of who I was and yet give me the ability to still use the Force? It makes no sense."

"I wish I knew," he admitted as he released a deep sigh. "There is one possibility, but I'm hesitant to suggest it…"

Hope finally returned to Ilianya as she felt her heart soar. "What is it?"

He didn't respond right away. Ilianya feared that he had changed his mind. However, to her relief, Anakin finally answered, "We could go to the Jedi and speak with one of their healers."

As quickly as her excitement rose, it had receded deep within her. Even before Anakin had told her about her past issues with the fabled Order, Ilianya felt nothing but an overwhelming aversion at their mere mention of their name. Whatever had happened, she was suspicious that the Jedi had something to do with her current circumstances. "I simply don't trust them."

"Can't say I do entirely myself," Anakin said with a wry grin. Folding his arms, aggravation was becoming readily apparent across his features while he started to pace. "And you also don't trust the Dathomir witches, so I am at a loss as to how to help you."

The Jedi she couldn't trust. The witches, though, were another story. Ilianya had the distinct impression that unless she regained her memory, she would not survive an encounter with the reclusive clan. "It seems that nobody can help me."

Silence, save the rushing water crashing down from the Virdugo Plunge, filled the air. Anakin blinked several times before reaching for a side pocket on his utility belt. He withdrew his datapad and quickly pressed several buttons on the screen prior to turning it about so Ilianya could see. "What is it?"

He shrugged. "You tell me. You gave it to me."

"They're coordinates."

"I know," he immediately replied. "To where?"

"The Malachor system."

"Malachor?" Ilianya repeated. Something about that name was familiar. Not just familiar, but crucially vital to her existence. But what was it? If only she could remember…

"It is part of your past," Anakin chimed in.

Scrunching her face, she asked, "Why is it that I haven't heard about this place until now?"

"I suppose we have gone too far in trying to protect you," he admitted as he set himself atop a nearby boulder. "Evidently that hasn't helped you in the slightest. Perhaps knowing everything from the beginning would have been the right thing to do."

"What haven't you told me, Anakin?"

Another deep sigh preceded him looking away from her. Whatever it was, Ilianya sensed it troubled him deeply. "As you know, you were sent here to help train me in the ways of the Force." Turning to peer at her over his shoulder, he continued, "What you don't know is that you were roughly four thousand years old when that occurred."

Shocked, Ilianya stuttered, "How…how is that possible?"

"Due to an _incident_, you were made immortal up until a few months ago."

"I….I don't understand."

"It was over a disagreement between you and the Force herself…I don't know the particulars because I obviously wasn't there," he grinned. "But I have a feeling that whatever it was you wanted me to find at these coordinates, it will help you."

"You mean…you will allow me to go?"

Anakin snorted. "You were never a prisoner, Master Tro. We only wished to help you until you decided what you wanted to do."

Ilianya took several steps away from him as she considered his words. "What did I tell you what was there?"

"Only that I would find something that could help watch my back…something potentially annoying, if I remember correctly," he answered amused.

"The Queen won't like it," Ilianya observed aloud. "I can sense that she doesn't trust me."

"Let me worry about the Queen," Anakin quickly responded, ignoring her other remark. Before she could press the issue, he added, "I will arrange for you to have clearance to one of the cloak enabled starfighters. You'll need it, since the Malachor system is restricted."

After the thoughts of her impending journey slowed down, she then realized, "You aren't coming with me?"

Anakin shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. Besides, I have a feeling that you need to make this journey on your own."

"I…I don't know what to say."

"Thank you is usually the appropriate response under these circumstances," Anakin quipped.

"Of course," Ilianya replied happily. "Thank you for helping me…you didn't have to."

Anakin dipped his head forward. Somehow she knew that wasn't true. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

"As do I," she said hopefully.

"A word of warning," Anakin said ominously, making Ilianya stop in mid-step. "You might not like what you find. Please know that you can stay on Naboo, and I would gladly welcome you back to active duty."

At first, Ilianya was insulted by his offer. Didn't he want her to regain herself? Wouldn't that help him in the long run? After those thoughts passed, she then reasoned that Skywalker only wished to protect her from whatever unpleasantries that awaited her on Malachor. "Somehow I know that I have never run away from a challenge…and I am not about to start now."

Anakin offered her an understanding smile. "I had to ask."

"Of course."

"One other thing," Anakin begin with a knowing grin. "Be sure to take Teethree."

"You mean that tin can astromech that looks like it's been in service a century too long."

He nodded. "Yes, but he is amazingly adept as Artoo and he is yours after all."

The day of surprises continued; however, this one didn't seem anywhere as significant as the others. Not knowing what else to say, Ilianya extended her hand which he gladly took. "Thank you. I will return, successful or not."

"Then may the Force be with you on your journey, Master Tro."

"And with you, Lord Skywalker."

* * *

The splendor that was Naboo's capital never ceased to amaze Obi-Wan. Ever since he had first set eyes upon Theed, despite being under less than ideal conditions all those years ago, he had always considered it one of the most elegant cities in the Republic. Having shed his Jedi tunics for clothing that would allow him to more easily blend in with the populace, Obi-Wan took to the cobblestone streets towards the Palace complex's outer villas where his wife currently occupied.

The city was abuzz with activity, even more than usual. If he wasn't in such a rush, he would have asked what was happening to cause the many markets to be open later than usual. However, Obi-Wan wanted to be in only one place at the moment and he didn't want to be further delayed. Besides, the daylight had nearly disappeared and he wanted to reach the villa before it grew completely dark. He was thankful that Sabé's instructions, given to him what seemed like a lifetime ago, were pinpoint accurate. After a series of left then right turns, Obi-Wan found himself standing at the front door. Not wanting to rush in and scare his bride to death (or worse, have her assault him), he did the genial thing and knocked.

A minute, possibly two passed and nothing. Since he had not alerted her of his imminent arrival, it was possible that she was still tending to her duties. Looking about the doorway, Obi-Wan spotted the security pad and entered the coded sequence that allowed him access. The villa was much more crammed than he had expected. Unlike their home near Sabé's home village, this place was much more utilitarian and the décor did not reflect his wife in the slightest. Then again, Obi-Wan was simply happy that she was within walking distance to the medicenter. It wouldn't be long before their child made his or her entrance into the universe.

"Don't move!"

Obi-Wan slightly rebuked himself for not remaining mindful of his surroundings. Jaden would have enjoyed chided him had he been present. With his hands in the air, he slowly turned around to see his very pregnant wife standing in the door with both barrels of her blasters pointed at his head.

"Obi-Wan?" Sabé asked after taking two steps forward. "Is that really you?"

"Surprise," he said meekly while trying not to make any sudden moves. Dropping her blasters to the floor, Sabé attempted to run into his outstretched arms, but was significantly slowed by the physics of her situation. "By the spirits!" she pronounced as she planted fervent kisses across his face. "When did you get here?"

"Just now," he answered after he had kissed her for a long, long time.

"How?" Sabé asked still in amazement. " I thought in your last message you said that you were still on assignment in the Outer Rim."

Releasing a contented deep breath, Obi-Wan couldn't help smiling in relief. "Thankfully we didn't find anything of significance, and the Council granted us extended leave."

Sabé instantly gave him one of her not-so-innocent grins. "Well, I never thought I would be indebted to the Jedi Council. Guess there's a first time for everything."

Obi-Wan couldn't help chuckling. "Indeed."

"Oh!" Sabé jumped as they released each other.

"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan looked at her with concern.

"Here," she said as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her abdomen. "Feel your little one kick."

At first he felt nothing. Then, as if his hand jolted on its own, Obi-Wan felt a poke originating from within his wife's abdomen. He had been to many places, and had seen many wonders; yet, they were insignificant compared to the joy he felt at that very moment. "Incredible," he managed to utter. "I'm sorry I haven't been here to experience this with you."

His wife's mirthful smile became forced. "We…do what we must."

"But it doesn't _have_ to be this way…. I could leave the Order and come stay with you for good."

To Obi-Wan's surprise, Sabé laughed. "We are what we are, Obi-Wan. You could no more quit being a Jedi than I could quit serving my people. It is in our blood."

"But what of our plans…our child?" He suddenly felt a wave of desperation rush through his being. "I am ready to be a father…and hopefully a good one."

"And you will be," Sabé reassured as she stood up on her toes to kiss him. "I want you to make the decision to leave when you are truly ready, and not on a whim." She paused momentarily, turning her gaze downward. "I can live with many things, but I could not live with you harboring regret."

"Being with you and our child would never be a source of regret!" Obi-Wan tried to assure her.

She offered him a crooked smile as she softly touched the side of his face. "Do this for me, my love…please."

After a moment, he relented. "I will do as you wish…"

"Of course you will." Sabé flashed him a happy smile before turning to shut the door. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to greet you, but it seemed the Queen had news of her own."

"Oh?" he murmured, busy loosening his tunics.

"Apparently she and your former student are also going to be parents."

"It is a day filled of surprises," he observed, plopping himself into a nearby couch. "Perhaps we should call on them tomorrow?"

"I think we will be making up for lost time a lot longer than tomorrow."

"Oh really?" Obi-Wan grinned as Sabé walked behind him to tousle his hair. "I am, of course, at your disposal, Milady."

"That's what I like to hear, Master Jedi."

* * *

"You're home late."

Padmé smiled as she moved across the room to plant a kiss on her husband's cheek. As usual, Anakin was sprawled on their large couch in the private living room. He had several datapads lying on his chest and was starting at the one in his hands. "The game went a little long."

"Did you tell them?"

She dipped her head. "Yes and I sought their advice about my resignation."

With that, Anakin sat up slightly. "So you are actually going to do it."

"There is a matter of procedure…namely finding a replacement," Padmé answered as she took off her shawl.

"Is _that_ all," he quipped. "And here I thought it was going to be difficult."

She chuckled as she moved Anakin's long legs in order to sit next to him. "It could end up taking the six months I have left to make a decision."

"I don't think it should take that long."

"Oh?" Padmé remarked as she peered at him quizzically. "Have someone in mind?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." He said resolutely. "I think Princess Jamilla would be a perfect choice."

Padmé considered his suggestion. During the course of their many discussions that evening, the handmaidens had mentioned her as a possibility; however, it was only in passing. There were other political juggernauts that had come up first in consideration. "What makes you think she would be a good Queen?"

"Well," Anakin hesitated while he appeared to collect his thoughts. "She handled the Ord crisis exceptionally well. And of course, she is constitutionally bound to succeed you."

"Should anything physically happen to me," Padmé added. "If only the constitution covered the circumstances of a resignation more clearly."

"Seems simple enough to me," Anakin countered as he sat up. "Worst case scenario, she finishes your term, but then the people elect somebody else."

Sighing with frustration, Padmé returned to her feet to pace as she recalled her handmaidens saying much the same thing. For a brief moment she considered the possibility that they were working in secret with Anakin in order to get her to resign. The thought was preposterous and she was thankful for not saying it aloud. In the end, they each cared and wanted the best for her. "Yes, but not wishing to sound haughty, my recommendation would carry significant weight. It could affect…" She stopped in mid sentence as loud cackling erupted from her husband's lips. Now frowning, Padmé asked, "What's so funny?"

"You are, my Queen."

Snorting in disgust, Padmé further queried, "And what is it that I did that you find so humorous?"

"Oh…. I love you," Anakin said with a guilty smile while reaching over to kiss her. "I am just amused at how much you worry about everything."

"But it's my job…"

In his gentlest manner, Anakin softly placed his hands on either side of her face to stop her from arguing her point further. "It won't be for much longer." Padmé wanted to protest, but he continued to speak in a low, calming tone of voice. "Even if you don't resign, your term is practically over. You've done your duty far beyond any monarch in recent history. It's time to let go and live."

Anakin always had a way of bring her back to reality. He was, of course, correct. Her time in office was nearly done and she didn't want to spend the majority of her pregnancy dealing with unending problems. She wanted this time to be a real family with a home to call their own, as well as to be free from all the worries that had been placed upon her shoulders those many years ago. Still, Padmé had her reservations. "I'm not sure I know how to."

Again, his chuckling filled the air as he stood up to wrap her in a tight, but loving embrace. "It's really easy, anera. You just wake up every morning, do as you want and hope that others can and will take care of world's problems. You see? Simple."

"That's the problem," she said in a whisper. "I don't know if I trust anybody enough to do that."

Kissing her forehead, Anakin released her, but remained within a footstep in front of her. "One of the things that I will always remember Obi-Wan teaching me was that a life of service does not make you indispensable. In time, another will come along and do what you did and possibly do it even better. Such is the way of things."

This time it was Padmé's turn to laugh. "Why Anakin Skywalker, are you telling me that you are able to leave your fate in the hands of others?"

"No," he quickly replied, a scarlet blush now filling his handsome features. "But I _am_ trying."

Closing the distance between them, Padmé reached up to pull his face towards hers. As she was about to kiss him, she whispered, "Then perhaps it is something that we can work on together?"

"I am willing to do anything with you, my Queen."

"Promise?" She whispered seductively.

"With all my heart."

The next few moments were a blur. Then again, Anakin's kisses always had the ability to rid her of all that troubled her. Naboo's troubles, as well as her own could wait until tomorrow to be resolved.

* * *

It was a time of jubilation. The Separatists had been defeated, the Republic was strong and now it had a vast army to protect it from future threats.

The Senator from Naboo, Joaquin Mar, was not in the mood to celebrate. The Republic had survived Count Dooku's idealistic crusade; however, the decay at its foundations had not disappeared. It would only grow worse, given the complacency of its leadership, and especially since its foes had been so easily defeated. Dooku had been right about one thing: corruption was the plague that was destroying their beloved democracy.

Joaquin saw this in the Senate, but he witnessed it especially in the Chancellor's office. In the six weeks since the Republic's victory, he had observed legislation being formed to direct more power away from the Senate and into the Chancellor's office. At least, that was how the bills looked beneath their well-orchestrated and convoluted surfaces. There was no direct proof that the Chancellor was systematically augmenting and consolidating his power. Still, it was something that Joaquin could not ignore.

There was only one person he could trust with his suspicions.

"Viceroy Organa will see you now."

Mar quickly rose to his feet and followed the attendant inside the Senator's private office. Organa. The young man was barely eighteen standard years old, but he had clearly had been trained since birth to serve royalty. His stance and presence strictly adhered to protocol. "Your Highness?" he called out to Organa who was staring intently at something on his desk.

Bail looked up and instantly grinned. "Ah, my good friend Joaquin." He rose to his feet. "Please sit down."

"Will that be all, Your Highness?" The attendant queried.

"Thank you, Markus. We shall not require anything further." As the boy turned to leave, Bail added, "But, if you would, please make sure that we are not disturbed."

"Of course, Sire."

With that, the young man departed and shut the door behind him. Meanwhile, Joaquin returned his focus towards the Senator who was already returning to his seat. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to meet with you sooner."

"I just appreciate you taking time out of your hectic schedule to meet with me," Mar responded thankfully.

"No thanks are necessary," Bail chuckled. "We are, after all, members of the heroic Alliance."

"It seems the stories are always better than the reality."

Bail seemed to frown for a moment. "Indeed."

An air of awkwardness filled the air as Joaquin tried to find a diplomatic way to broach the reason why he sought an audience with the senior Senator from Alderaan in the first place. To his surprise, Bail broke the silence. "I was wondering though how long it would take someone from the Alliance to be concerned about the Chancellor's new legislation."

"Have the others voiced their concerns to you?'

"Not…directly," Bail shook his head. "However, our good friend from Corellia made some not-so-subtle hints the last time we spoke."

"Would we have enough support in the Senate to oppose Palpatine's legislation?" Mar asked hopefully.

Bail once again arose from his chair and began to pace. "If only it were that simple. You have to realize, Joaquin, that Palpatine has enormous popularity, as well as overwhelming political support in the Senate. To oppose him would be…."

"Political suicide," Joaquin finished. "I'm well aware of that, sir. But if we don't check his power now, there will come a time when we will be absolutely helpless to oppose him."

Bail stopped to lean against his desk. "What do you propose?"

Joaquin shrugged and was about to admit his lack of a plan when a thought struck him. "We could use the Chancellor's own cleverness against him."

"How so?"

"Since Palpatine's bills are so mired in legal rhetoric, we could move for them to be reviewed by the translational subcommittee so that non-basic speaking races could more easily understand them."

"Yes," Bail said jubilantly. "And it would take several weeks for them to be completely translated."

"Not to mention that asking for a translation doesn't require a formal vote," Joaquin evilly grinned.

"Palpatine could do nothing to stop it."

"Absolutely not," Mar responded.

Bail nodded, as he appeared to be considering something. "It would only delay the inevitable....I don't see how we can stop it completely."

"Not necessarily," Joaquin countered. "Hopefully, after it is translated, the Chancellor's ulterior motives will be revealed…. with more opposition we could keep him in check."

A strange smile suddenly filled the Viceroy's face. "Well, it's not as if Palpatine is making himself an Emperor," he quipped.

Joaquin couldn't help laughing at the absurdity. "Let's hope neither of us live to ever see such a day."

"Indeed," Bail acknowledged. After a moment, he then added, "I think it's well worth the political risk."

"Know that you have my full support, Viceroy."

"You may be the only one, my friend."

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and suggestions are welcomed!  
_


	21. Chapter 20: Commitments

_Surprise, surprise, another update and so soon. My thanks to everybody who's been hanging in there with me during these slow posting times. I'm hoping that I can keep up with posting once every two weeks. However, if anything comes up, I will let you all know. Also, one story note: The Sith acolyte Dahlia (OC character) is undercover using the name Avilla Castor. I try to keep the name consistent and the only times I will bounce between the two will be for a specific reason. Hope this doesn't cause too much confusion._

_Now, onto our story...  
_

* * *

Nia Siqerella, otherwise known as Jamillia, Princess of Theed, hurried into the residence wing of the Palace to meet with the Queen. She had found the summons strange, since official business with Queen Amidala was normally conducted in the throne room, not in her private office. Something was afoot. Aside from the buzz throughout the Palace that the Queen was planning to release a major announcement, Nia already had a feeling that something big was on the horizon. Then again, her thoughts, of late, had been focused on big things.

Not only was Amidala's term of office coming to an end, but also Nia's. Other than running for the throne, her political options were limited. Governor Bibble's term would not end for another two years, but even then, nobody with an iota of common sense would dare to run against him and hope to win. He was a political juggernaut who could hold that office for life. There was also a seat in Parliament that was opening up, but Nia didn't fancy the thought of having to spend the next few years of her life arguing with a bunch of old men.

She wanted to make a difference now.

Admittedly, Nia had always viewed the throne as her ultimate, but probably unreachable, goal. She was not a child prodigy like Amidala, but the Queen's groundbreaking efforts had opened the possibility for a younger adult to run for that office. Still, there were obstacles. Her political allies had indicated that several potential opponents, who were well connected and of significant wealth, were planning a run at being Amidala's successor. Knowing many of them only too well, Nia knew that it would be grueling and she was not sure if she could win even with running a flawless campaign. Despite the likelihood of failure, Nia couldn't help wanting the office.

Near the top of the winding staircase that led into the residence wing, she spotted the always imposing handmaiden Cordé standing stoically in front of the Queen's door.

"Can I help you, my Lady?"

Normally not easily rattled, Nia involuntarily swallowed. "Her Majesty requested my immediate presence."

It was the normally emotionless handmaiden's turn to look disturbed. "I hadn't been told."

"But…"

At that same moment, the solid wooden door to the Queen's office squeaked open. To Nia's surprise, Amidala herself appeared in the entryway. Without her cumbersome adornments she looked even younger than her twenty-three standard years and seemed less harsh than her royal persona projected. No matter who would be her successor, he or she would have the dubious task of maintaining Amidala's popularity. She could have been Queen for life had she so desired.

"Your Majesty," Nia curtsied. .

Cordé backed away from her post and bowed in respect. "Your Majesty…I didn't know Lady Jamillia was scheduled to see you."

Amidala offered her bodyguard a curt smile before turning her attention to Nia. "It isn't an official visit." Returning her focus back to Cordé, she added, "I'm sorry that I didn't inform you."

"You know you never have to, Your Majesty." Cordé responded.

Seeming to ignore her handmaiden's apology, Padmé motioned to Nia. "Please, my lady, come in."

Nia had never been inside the Queen's office. It was dimly lit, but she noticed it heavily decorated with various holopics on the walls of her family and friends. At the center of the room stood her reddish-hued wood desk, which would have been stunning except that it was covered with stacks upon stacks of datapads, parchment and even more holopics. Glancing over at her host, who had already circled around the desk and pulled out her chair, Nia couldn't help being even more confounded by Amidala's summons.

_What does she want?_

"Thank you, my lady, for taking the trouble to meet with me on such short notice."

"It was no trouble, Your Majesty." Nia replied. "I am always willing to assist you in whatever capacity."

"Actually," Amidala said with a cryptic smile growing steadily across her face, "perhaps it is I who can help you."

"I don't understand…"

Before Nia realized, Amidala had once again stood up and moved to the front of the desk. She was about to stand in turn, but the Queen motioned for her to remain seated. Amidala then crossed her arms and leaned back against her desk. "I don't think I ever had the opportunity to tell you personally how much I admired your handling the events surrounded my abduction."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Nia managed to say, feeling her face flush red. She was never good at receiving compliments. She would rather spill shurra fruit juice on her dress than receive praise for things she was supposed to do.

"It was no small thing," Amidala pressed further. "Many older and more experienced leaders than yourself have folded under considerably less pressure."

"Like you, Your Majesty, I was taught from an early age to put the needs of the people over my own."

"That is the sign of a true leader." Before Nia could ask what this was all about, Amidala abruptly added, "How'd you like to be my replacement?"

"What?"

The Queen's smile grew even slyer. "It's yours if you want it."

Nia could not believe her own ears. This had to be a dream. And yet her mouth seemed to be the only part of her working as it took a life of its own. "A six month appointment is hardly a permanent position, Your Majesty. Wouldn't you agree?"

Astounded by her own audacity, Nia hadn't caught notice of the amused expression on her monarch's face. "My sentiments exactly…I was more thinking that a five year term would be more appropriate for one with your political savvy."

_This, most certainly, is a dream._

"Your Majesty," Nia began, feeling the lump in her throat grow. "While I respect your many accomplishments and you are without a doubt a very skilled politician, I sincerely doubt that even you could…guarantee the throne for me, let alone anyone else." Amidala clicked her tongue, forcing Nia to defend her position. "There are several high profile, not to mention, well funded candidates who would make a campaign….challenging."

"But none of them would have my endorsement."

Nia's heart felt like it had just stopped. She was fortunate that she was still sitting, lest she would have surely fallen to the floor. Could she dare hope that the position of her dreams was about to be given to her? And yet, that nagging voice that was always in the back of her head kept droning incessantly that this was just too good to be true. The Queen had to want something from her. "Majesty, I…"

"I know," she began with a knowing look. "It is a lot to take in at once….I certainly don't expect an answer right at this moment."

Nia could only bob her head up and down; her mouth seemed to have lost its will to speak on its own. Its restraint though was short lived. "I would still need to put together a campaign committee…Your endorsement, while giving me a strong position to work from, will not automatically give me the election. My opponents will still offer significant resistance."

Moving away, Amidala slowly walked around Nia's chair, her hands clasped behind her back. She didn't speak as she gave the impression of being lost in thought. Pausing in mid-step, the Queen then refocused her attention upon her. "Naboo is entering a particularly critical time in her history. Never before have we been a military power, and as you well know, that role has not been completely accepted by our people." Turning away, Amidala fixated upon a painting that hung across the room. "I fear that an arduous campaign for the throne could undermine everything that we've built over the past several years." She panned about and looked over her shoulder directly at Nia, "I cannot allow that to happen, especially since I am not convinced that the Separatist threat has been completely eradicated."

_Ah! The catch... _

Following the Battle of Malastare, both the Queen and the Lord High Protector were adamant that the mysterious Count Dooku and his cronies had orchestrated the easy victory for some ulterior purpose. There were many, both in the military and within Parliament who opposed them, and were even calling for a cessation of further military proliferation. Nia had no sense of the matter in either direction. However, she did not publicly support any downscaling of the military, especially since it was what had saved her and the people from Valkin Ord's monstrosity. Nia at that moment realized why the Queen was willing to offer her full support.

_We have similar beliefs._

For a split second, Nia was ready to walk away. She was not a proponent of backroom deals or favor politics. Yet, when she thought further, there was nothing improper about this discussion. Nia knew that Amidala was correct. A brutal campaign could seriously undermine the military and she was not prepared to allow Naboo to become vulnerable because of misguided fear. Forcing herself to stand, she proclaimed, "It would be an honor to accept your appointment, Your Majesty."

Amidala smiled in what looked like relief. She briskly crossed the room and extended her hand. Nia immediately grasped and shook it. "Go home and get some rest. Your life is about to radically change, _Queen _Jamillia."

The right words escaped Jamillia. She was certainly thankful, but she also felt that she needed to express something more. Trying to force something intelligent to come out of her mouth, Nia clasped it shut when the chime of a comlink suddenly rang throughout the small office. Amidala withdrew her hand from Nia's and walked around her desk.

"Amidala here."

"Your Majesty, It's Panaka. A… situation has arisen…"

Nia was about to leave when the Queen raised her hand to stop her. "What is it, General?"

"One of our cloak-enabled starfighters has departed," he reported.

"So."

A moment's hesitation later, he replied, "It's who is flying her that is of concern, Your Majesty."

Amidala looked troubled. "Who_ is _piloting it?"

"General Tro, Your Highness."

Nia noticed the Queen's expression drastically shift from perplexed to frightened. "Why didn't the ground crew try to stop her?"

A brief hesitation preceded Panaka's answer. "She was cleared to leave by Lord Skywalker."

"Where is he now?" The anger was rising in her voice.

"He's in the CIC. Shall I summon him?"

"No," the Queen replied, trying to hide her apparent agitation. "I will deal with him myself. Amidala out." To Jamillia's complete surprise, the Queen's light hearted smile had returned, hiding all traces of her irritation. For a moment, Nia thought she had imagined the entire exchange.

"Is everything alright, Your Majesty?"

Amidala sniffed loudly as she shook her head. "The joys of leadership. Get used to it," she winked before heading for the door.

At that very moment, Nia wandered what she had just gotten herself into.

* * *

Home had never looked so good. Padawan learner Jaden Fai released a contented sigh as he collapsed onto his bunk. It had taken much longer to see to the fleet's return than he had anticipated. Then again, he had never personally witnessed what his Master went through after their previous returns to Coruscant. Jaden had always been ordered to disembark quickly so he could receive the Council's new orders without losing much time. Now that the events during the past few months had apparently reached fruition, Jaden was unsure when and if he and Obi-Wan would be ordered out again.

Many amongst the Jedi, as well as in the nascent Republic Command, believed that the Separatists were not gone forever. Jaden agreed. He did think, though, that their return would be the opportunity to crush Dooku and his lackeys. If their previous engagements were any indication, the Republic would easily be victorious and order would swiftly return to the galaxy.

_Buzzzz…_

Jaden groaned aloud. He remained still on his bunk, hoping that his visitor would go away. The irritating sound rang out again. Grunting, Jaden wearily returned to his feet and made his way to the door. Whatever this person wanted, it had better be good….

"Long time no see, mate."

"Ferus!" Jaden happily greeted him before stifling a yawn.

"Long mission?"

Jaden bobbed his head as he motioned for his fellow Padawan to enter. He headed towards the small kitchen that he shared with his Master. Pointing at the automatic caf maker, he asked, "Do you want a cup?"

"Please."

Jaden activated the unit. While he waited, he involuntarily winced when the smell of an old, unfinished meal, that had been left out for far too long, had reached his nostrils. It took everything not to retch. "Sorry about the mess," he turned to smile apologetically.

Ferus, who smelled the same thing, graciously smiled, but backed away, "You have been gone awhile...it's quite alright."

To Jaden's relief, the machine beeped that the caf was ready. Hurrying, he filled two clean mugs then ushered his friend into the small reception area where he and Obi-Wan

entertained guests. It was a small but comfortable room with three small couches that formed a triangle around an old wooden table. Jaden couldn't recall the last time they had anybody visit. "How long have you been back?"

"Not long," Ferus answered, taking a drink of his caf.

"Have you heard anything from the others?"

Jaden's fellow Padawan shrugged. "Nothing substantial. Just rumors here and there." He took another drink. "I did hear that we haven't lost any ships, so…"

"Our friends should be safe then," Jaden finished for him.

Ferus nodded once, but instead of relief, he had a strange, unreadable expression growing on his face. Since his encounter with the Sith acolyte, Ferus was much more pensive. Then again, Jaden was still amazed that his comrade had been able to overcome his injuries, as well as his issues with his Master. "Although I don't know for long."

"What do you mean?"

Ferus' strange look grew. "I have it on good word that the Council is going to petition the Chancellor to order a galaxy wide stand down of the Grand Army."

"What?" Jaden remarked astounded.

"_And_ the Chancellor confided in me that he may be forced to comply," he added.

This news bothered Jaden. While he had first hand knowledge that the Separatist threat was practically gone, there was still the nagging feeling that they had not seen the last of Dooku and his renegades. "The Chancellor must be aware that even in their weakened state, the Separatist army could still cause us considerable damage should they decide to attack."

At first Ferus didn't respond. He took another drink of caf before looking up. Oddly, his demeanor disturbed Jaden. The Force around him seemed somehow…odd. "I think the Chancellor should hear your thoughts."

"Right," Jaden chuckled in disbelief. "I know you two are well acquainted and all, but surely he receives routine advice from the Council."

"That's the problem," Ferus answered humorlessly. "Their vision is clouded by their…arrogance."

"Arrogance?" Jaden peered at him curiously.

Ferus carefully set his mug down on the table. "Perhaps arrogance is too strong a word. But, you must admit, most on the Council do not have as much experience in the field as you and your Master." He straightened in his seat, his expression even more determined. "Tell me, when have you encountered one of the Council members on a military mission since Malastare?"

"You are oversimplifying," Jaden argued. "Besides, many of them were there with us on Dxun. You, of all people, could never forget the horrors we saw there."

"Yes," Ferus replied distantly. Folding his hands into a steeple, he calmly pointed out, "And given how terrible that was, you are correct in saying that the Grand Army should not stand down." Jaden was considering the best diplomatic response when Ferus continued, "That is why it's important for Jedi like you and me to speak our minds, lest we leave the fate of the galaxy to the politicians."

"I would be happy to speak to the Chancellor," Jaden admitted. "But I seriously doubt that he would give much credence to a mere padawan learner."

"You'd be surprised," Ferus said, wagging his finger in the air. "I have found him to be… a very wise man. He will listen to anyone who has something important to offer the Republic."

Jaden finished the last of his caf and tried to appear outwardly calm. But on the inside, he was as giddy as a youngling who was about to pick up their first lightsaber. Finally, the opportunity to distinguish himself from his peers, and most importantly, on his own and without his Master!

_I can hardly wait._

* * *

The CIC was once an informal space for visiting dignitaries to meet with the monarch for after-hour discussions. A circular room, it was surrounded by numerous rectangular windows, allowing the glow of the Naboo's sunset to give it a red glow during the evenings. It was filled with equipment and monitoring stations instead of the elaborate furniture that had occupied it for centuries. At the room's center was a later, circular tactical display of the planet's surface, as well as orbital defense positions. Every ship, troop movement and penetration in the Chommell Sector borders could be monitored. It was where Anakin and the senior members of the military spent the most time when they weren't in the field.

Presently, their troops, as well as their starfleet, were engaged in a series of training maneuvers throughout the system. While Panaka and Olie saw to their troop effectiveness, Anakin and Miles were monitoring the new sensor grid that would potentially allow better analysis of troop movement.

"Impressive machine," Anakin proudly remarked.

"I don't think a womprat could sneak into our borders without us knowing it," Miles noted.

"Indeed," Anakin agreed. "Though I think we still need to re-check the anti-cloak detectors."

"Not that anyone else has as sophisticated a system as ours."

"Or so we think," Anakin countered, not amused by his aide's lack of foresight. "Have them try it again."

Miles nodded obediently. He turned to activate the com when a soft chirp on the tactical panel caught his attention. "My Lord….one of our starfighters is requesting permission to leave the territory."

"What's its scrambler code?"

After a moment, Miles replied, "That's strange… it's transmitting…your identifier code." Shifting his attention back to Anakin, he asked, "Should I have our fighters intercept?"

Anakin shook his head. "No, it's part of a mission I authorized." He peered at Miles with a stare that would close the matter to questions. Besides, he knew that he would soon have to explain himself, and he wasn't in the mood to have to repeat his reasons.

"Yes, sir. I'll give them the go ahead."

Disturbances were commonplace in the Force. Some were greater than others. With time and training, Anakin had learned to filter out the less important shifts and instead, focus on changes that had greater impact. It therefore came as no surprise to him when he felt the abrupt shift that originated from Padmé when she was made aware of what he had allowed Ilianya to do. While leaning with both hands over the tactical display, Anakin glanced over at the entryway and was not surprised to see Padmé already standing there with Dormé and Cordé by her side.

Looking over at his most trusted lieutenant, who was staring intently at the holographic display, Anakin cleared his throat. When Miles turned his eyes up, Anakin muttered. "We have visitors."

Both men immediately snapped to attention, prompting the Queen to finish closing the distance between them. Anakin didn't need the Force to tell him that she was irate. Her face said it all. As always though, her outward demeanor was as placid as the waters of Lake Varykino on a calm dawn. Anakin had always marveled at this ability.

"Your Majesty," he bowed.

"My Lord," she calmly responded. Shifting her eyes towards his aide, she softly asked, "Colonel, would you be so kind to give us a moment?"

Miles shot a curious glance over at Anakin. He wanted to argue, but thankfully knew better. "Of course, Your Majesty."

At the same time he departed, the Queen subtly gestured for her handmaidens to follow suit. A few silently tense moments later, after she and Anakin were completely alone, neither spoke, but they did stare at one another. The Force though was swirling around her like a cyclone.

"I understand that General Tro was allowed to leave the planet."

"Yes, my Queen."

She winced for a brief second before taking a few steps towards him. "May I ask why I wasn't consulted about this?"

"I felt it was a personal decision, not an official one."

"She did take one of our starships," Padmé observed, crossing her arms.

"A small price to pay for her service to our people," Anakin countered. "Don't you think?"

"Of course," she conceded. "But still, there are concerns…"

"Such as?"

"Her amnesia, for one," Amidala pointed out. "Don't you think it is…risky…for her to be traveling throughout the galaxy?"

"I don't understand…"

Amidala's composure finally broke. "Unbelievable!" she huffed. "You of all people know how dangerous she could be!"

Her admission felt like a slap across the face. He wished that she had just struck him instead of saying those words. It was the first time Anakin ever felt disappointed in her. "If you recall, my Queen, there were and still remain many who believe the same about me."

It was Padme's turn to look as if she had been hit. She looked crestfallen as she was undoubtingly aware how she had just injured him. "I'm so sorry," she said meekly. "I…I always have relied on the fact that you tell me everything."

"And I do," Anakin insisted, moving closer to her. "But I had to let Ilianya leave. It was wrong to keep her from learning the truth about herself."

"I just worry…"

Wrapping his arms around her, Anakin warmly embraced her. "We must have faith that the Force will guide her in the right direction."

"I hope you're right."

Anakin didn't say anything. He knew he had made the right choice. Keeping Ilianya on Naboo, despite their benevolent treatment, was still captivity; and it was wrong. The moment he left Tatooine with Qui-Gon and Padmé, he had sworn to himself that he would never participate in the enslavement of another being for as long as he lived. And despite his concerns that mirrored Padmé's, he wasn't about to go back on that oath. .

* * *

The main orbital base floated silently above the greenish blue orb of Naboo as Lieutenant Avilla Castor, or Dahlia, as she had once been called, approached in her starfighter. The fleet had been engaged in a number of exercises throughout the day and she was ready to get out of the small, almost claustrophobic, cockpit. She had put in extra duty with the hopes of getting into one of the newer ships, which were not only roomier, but also significantly more advanced than her small, outdated starfighter.

_Is it ambition driving me or because Sidious wishes my success?_

Avilla was finding it easier to forget about her former life. The Master had, for the most part, left her alone. Perhaps he had forgotten about her? A growing part of her wished that was the case, because for the first time in her life, she felt as if she truly belonged. She knew that would never be the case with the Sith. Sidious and Tyranus were only interested in their individual lusts for power. She was just a small piece of a grand plan; and, like all parts of a whole, she could be easily replaced.

"Lieutenant, you are cleared to dock." The dockmaster announced over the com. "Proceed to airlock four-four-five."

Coming back to the moment, Avilla flipped open the channel. "Roger that." She then pressed the intercom, "Arthree, please handle the docking procedures."

The tiny astromech squealed in delight. She nearly laughed aloud as she realized that she had been polite to a droid. Then again, like many of the pilots in her squadron, she too treated her astromech like a faithful companion. Indeed, there was some solace in that one was never completely alone in the middle of space.

The orbital facility was much larger than any she had ever seen. Given the Naboo's penchant with artistry and nature, many compartments had been decorated in such a way that it gave the illusion that one was back down on the planet. The engineers had painstakingly brought artificial sunlight into the living quarters, and there were several arboretums on the promenade decks. But despite its aesthetic beauty, the base itself would be an imposing force in a battle. It was armed with every form of blaster, turbolaser and torpedo in the known galaxy. She could think of none who could stand up to its might.

Although Avilla did not know the particulars herself, Ellisé would often brag about the facility's impenetrability. She sighed as she considered that Ellisé's prediction would be tested sooner rather than later. And for which side would she fight on? How could she inflict injury on those who had welcomed her? Avilla felt sick to her stomach. True, she owed these people no true loyalty, and yet she did harbor any ill will on them. Surely the Master wouldn't attack his own people?

That thought made her laugh.

Dahlia was convinced that if it served his purposes, Sidious would have had his own mother launched out into space. The face was that she was indebted to him. There was no possible circumstance in which he would look the other way because she no longer subscribed to his empty promises.

_It doesn't have to be this way. _

_I could choose not to go back._

Avilla paused in mid-step. Blinking several times, she looked around and was startled by the fact that she had traversed the distance between the docking level and her temporary quarters without sensing the passage of time. She briefly wondered if she had somehow tapped into the Force. Or, had she been simply that lost in thought? Deciding it was the latter explanation, she slapped the keypad on the doorframe, allowing her entry inside.

Each of the officers' quarters was nearly identical. A rounded rectangular window at the far end of the room was the main source of light and the room itself was filled with only the basic essentials: a bed, desk and a table. This room was only temporary. After the tests on the sensor grid were completed, she would return to her small apartment in Theed. Avilla longed to be back there. It felt almost like the home she had been yanked from those many years ago.

"_Lieutenant Castor?" _called out a droid's voice from the desk's com panel.

Exhaling loudly, she activated the unit with the bottom of her fist. "What is it?"

"_Priority transmission is coming in for you."_

"From whom?" She asked, unable to mask her irritation.

_"It's scrambled, ma'am, but it seems to be originating from Coruscant."_

_The Master…_

"Please put it through," she commanded as she turned to face the holoviewer. Much to her dismay, Sidious had already appeared and was watching her. Avilla silently cursed herself for losing focus. "What is your command, my Master?"

The Dark Lord did not answer. Rather, he seemed to be studying her. It was like submitting to a medical scan, but with the Master's vision, he could also look into one's soul. It was quite disconcerting to say the least.

"I have it on good word that you have distinguished yourself in the Naboo military," He said at last.

"Yes, my Master."

"That will be most helpful."

After a moment of tense silence, Avilla was compelled to ask, "May I ask for what purpose?"

"Very shortly, events on Naboo are about to change. And so must you."

"I…" she stammered, unsure to what he was referring. "I don't understand."

"You are well positioned to play an important role in the coming change," Sidious said cryptically.

"What would you have me do?" Avilla thought it better to accept his secrecy rather than question him further.

"You must find a way to change yourself," he ordered. "Soon, those who know you as you were will be arriving. Focus your negative feelings into finding an answer and the dark side will assist you. Do it soon."

"My Lord…" Avilla tried to voice her reservations when a strange sensation rose up through her throat. She loosened her collar, but that did not help. Soon, it was becoming difficult to breathe. Looking up at the Dark Lord and by the pleased expression that had settled upon his face, she knew that he was responsible.

"Remember child, you are mine to do with as I please," Sidious ominously warned. "Do not test my patience or I will never reveal the location of your family."

Still struggling for air, she gasped, "Where are they?"

The Master cackled before releasing his dark grip on her. "Serve me well and you will be reunited with them."

_They were already dead…_

"Of course, my Master. I shall do as you command."

In the same moment his image disappeared, Dahlia fell in a heap to the floor, craving the newfound air as it returned to her lungs. Somehow, some way, he had found them. Her task seemed simple enough and still, the heavy feeling that she always would get when in contact with the Dark Lord was the worse it had ever been. In the end, would the price she was paying be worth seeing her family again?

She desperately hoped so.

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and discussions are always welcomed!  
_


	22. Chapter 21: Reflections

_Many thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I appreciated the wonderful comments. Sorry this one is a little late, but it is a longer post so hopefully that will make up for it. Hope you all enjoy! Many thanks again must be expressed to my wonderful beta!  
_

* * *

Sunny but cooler days were commonplace in Theed during the latter part of the year. The changing seasons were still a novel concept to Anakin, despite having lived on Naboo for ten years. He welcomed the change in the air. Somehow, it invigorated him. Another change he appreciated was the ability to spend time with his friend and former master. They had met at dawn and spent part of the morning in meditation. Afterwards, they decided to walk the Palace square in order to talk without interruption. The last time Anakin saw Obi-Wan was during the action over Malastare, which was hardly the time or place for a conversation.

Indeed, their lives had changed significantly in just two months time.

"Where do you plan to live after Padmé resigns?"

"For Padmé's years of service, Parliament gave her a rather significant plot of land just outside of Rujushal," Anakin answered proudly. "We're building a residence, but it will be several more weeks before it is ready. After tomorrow, though, we will be staying with her family"

"I see," Obi-wan said, scratching at his lengthening beard. "Rujushal. I'm not familiar with that town. Is it far?"

Anakin shook his head. "It's a short speeder ride away. I have to be able to reach the palace quickly in an emergency."

"With the Separatists gone, there shouldn't be many of those," Obi-Wan wryly observed.

Anakin couldn't help laughing. "You honestly don't believe that, do you?"

Obi-Wan snorted. "Not at all. Sar Dooku does nothing piecemeal."

Silence fell between them before finally Anakin observed, "We haven't seen the last of the Separatists, have we?"

"No," Obi-Wan responded instantly. "They have far too many resources for their movement to simply _disappear_. No, Malastare served some greater purpose, although what it was, still escapes me."

Sar Dooku—who continued to trouble Anakin even after the success on Malastare—was always at the edge of his awareness. He had read everything he could obtain about Dooku and his time with the Jedi. A skilled diplomat, Dooku was also considered the Order's most accomplished warrior. There were several volumes, analyzing in great detail his strategies against numerous foes he had subdued in various Outer Rim conflicts throughout the years. Most importantly, Dooku had also trained the one person who was important to both his and Obi-Wan's lives. "Is it true that he trained Qui-Gon?"

His friend appeared disturbed by his question. It seemed that Obi-Wan was also troubled by the enigmatic Count. "It is."

"Did you know him?"

"Not well." Obi-Wan took a seat on a nearby bench. Anakin was about to question him further, but Obi-Wan added on his own, "In fact, the only real time I spoke with him was just after he decided to leave the Jedi."

"That wasn't too long after Qui-Gon…"

Obi-Wan's face looked crestfallen. Anakin could sense the rising torrent of emotion and something else…_disappointment? _Not wanting to invade his friend's private thoughts, he backed his awareness away to let him tell Anakin want he consciously wanted to share. "Yes…the Council was in quite the uproar."

"I could imagine," Anakin said with a knowing grin.

Shaking his head as if waking from a dream, Obi-Wan's normally lighthearted expression returned. "From what I hear, most on the Council were impressed with your leadership and skills on Malastare."

Never one to ignore a possible slight, Anakin queried, "Some?"

"As you can imagine," Obi-Wan leaned forward and folded his hands on his lap. "There are many Jedi who are…skeptical... about what the Force told Master Yoda concerning you."

"That's understandable," Anakin conceded.

"My personal opinion is that they won't be swayed until they can…speak with you in person."

"More like scrutinize," Anakin folded his arms. "They will never accept me or my purpose."

"Be patient, Anakin." Obi-Wan said soothingly. "Master Yoda and Master Windu's acknowledgement that day in the medical ward was genuine." A slight, curious grin grew across his face. "As you well know, there are some who cannot take things on faith alone."

"I thought Jedi were supposed to always abide by the will of the Force?"

Obi-Wan's smirk twitched in amusement. "No one is perfect."

"Not even Jedi?" Anakin teased.

"Especially Jedi," Obi-Wan chuckled. "Look at me, for instance. I am hardly the model Jedi."

Anakin peered at him curiously as he contemplated his statement. From his point of view, he had always considered his friend the best of what the Order had to offer. Rules, while good for some, were not always applicable, given the circumstance. Anakin could hardly fault Obi-Wan for marrying and having a child with the love of his life. If their roles had been reversed, he would have done the same without hesitation. Looking over at Obi-Wan, "You'll always be the ideal Jedi in my eyes."

"That is most kind of you to say."

"It is the truth," Anakin asserted before becoming more serious. "I have to believe there are others in the Order like you; otherwise, why would I ever want to assist them?"

He appeared to have given Obi-Wan something to ponder since the Jedi Knight sat back and briefly stroked his beard. His emotions were a jumble of loyalty, friendship and…concern for his beloved Jedi. It seemed that even Obi-Wan was troubled by his brethren. "They have not made things easy for you. And for that, I am truly sorry."

"It isn't necessary for you to apologize, Master." Anakin pointed out. "You didn't abandon me."

"But I could have done more…"

"You did everything humanly possible," Anakin replied quickly. "Besides, you have more important things to worry about."

Obi-Wan's mood immediately lightened. "As do you, my friend."

"While I thought that one day I would be a father," he began with a chuckle. "I still am in disbelief that it is happening...and so soon."

"Everything does happen for a reason."

Anakin nodded before turning his focus out towards the distance. His natural tendency was to always want to make events unfold as he thought best. And yet, his training had preached the complete opposite—that the will of the Force reigned supreme. Reconciling the two had been, and he imagined would always be, a struggle. Then again, wasn't that the struggle for every sentient being in the universe?

Turning to Obi-Wan, about to share his thoughts, Anakin's attention was suddenly diverted when he heard the mechanized sound of droid joints moving at a rapid pace. Glancing over at the Palace proper, he saw his creation scurrying in their direction. At several points, Threepio appeared close to topple over. Anakin continued to watch him as he considered a few ideas to better improve his gait—a project for the future.

"What is this about?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I have no idea."

"Master Anakin! Master Anakin!" Threepio cried out from across the square.

"Come on," he motioned to Obi-Wan to go meet the golden droid. "What's wrong Threepio?"

"Thank heavens I found you, sir. It is nearly the first afternoon bell, and…"

"Padmé's announcement!" Anakin snapped his fingers.

"Oh dear," Obi-Wan muttered.

"Let's move," he motioned. "Otherwise I might be sleeping outside tonight."

* * *

_This was it._

Padmé took a deep breath as she tried to slow her heart rate. In the meantime, the Naboo's Holonet media crew kept tinkering with their remote cameras in preparation for her announcement. She had stayed up most of the night before in a vain effort to write a speech that would adequately convey her many insights and feelings about this day. Thinking back to her first day in office, Padmé had never fathomed the many challenges and changes that would occur during her tenure as queen. She wondered if she had been adequately prepared, or even old enough for such a heavy burden. There were times, she recalled, when she didn't know how she would make it to the next day, let alone last an entire term in office. To her great fortune, she had never been alone.

The spirits had made sure of that.

"Your Highness?"

"Your Highness?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"We're ready," the reporter informed her.

"Of course." Padmé fidgeted to find a more comfortable spot on her chair.

The man, who was well dressed and probably close to her age, looked down at his chronowatch and raised his hand. "You may speak….now."

Looking up at the remote cameras, red lights suddenly appeared at their fronts, signaling their readiness to transmit.

_Here we go…_

"My fellow citizens of Naboo…" Padmé briefly fiddled with the datapad she had written the lengthy speech before deciding to put it down. "As the great poet Ahzuna once wrote: _The journey upon the winding path of destiny must inevitably and undeniably come to an end. _ At the twelfth afternoon bell tomorrow, I will officially resign as the elected monarch of the Naboo people. Jamillia, the current Princess of Theed, will be crowned at that time as the interim Queen until the end of my official term, six months from today. She is a good and dedicated public servant who has my complete confidence to serve our people faithfully. I wish her well in all her endeavors."

Padmé paused momentarily. "While these past ten years have had their share of difficulties, we have also witnessed great prosperity since the occupation. Our plasma energy refineries have been rebuilt; our kelvacyte mines are operating at peak efficiency; and, our military has emerged from its infancy as a power force in the galaxy. However, the thing of which I am most proud, was seeing people throughout Naboo uniting together to help one another rise above our global crisis. We will need this unity in the days ahead, which also promise to be challenging. But I am confident that as long as we face these challenges together as one people—one planet—no obstacle placed upon our path will ever be insurmountable."

She paused again. "My eternal thanks to my staff, and to the colleagues and mentors who have been with me since the beginning. I have appreciated your insights, as well as your hours of tireless dedication. To my family, thank you with all my heart for your unending support and love. I know that I have placed an enormous burden upon your shoulders with my choices, but never forget that I wouldn't be the person that I am today without your influence. To my husband who has been my rock, your belief in me is something that I will treasure for the rest of my life. And finally, to the people of Naboo, it has truly been an honor and a privilege serving you. May the spirits continue to guide and protect you."

"And…we're clear." Announced the Holonet reporter as the holocams shut down.

The room erupted in applause. Padmé had been so focused on her speech that she hadn't noticed that all of her handmaidens were present, as well as Anakin, Obi-Wan, Governor Bibble, various members of Parliament and her parents. Wiping away a tear from the corner of her eye, she was about to stand up with her father and mother quickly made their way before her and bowed.

Waving her hands, she said to them, "It is not right for you to bow to me."

"But you are our Queen, Your Majesty." Ruwee Naberrie said in his ever calming voice. "And you deserve our respect."

"No," Padmé said shaking her head. "If anyone deserves to be bowed to, it should be the both of you…after everything I've put you through….I cannot being to fathom…."

"We are so proud of you," Jobal interrupted as she too was wiping away her tears. "Never once have we been disappointed."

"Thank you both," Padmé said to them. "I couldn't have done this without you." She embraced her parents and allowed her tears to flow freely. They were not tears of sadness, though. For the first time, perhaps in her life, Padmé felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders. It suddenly felt as if she was born anew, and the future held limitless possibilities.

Amidala, Queen of the Naboo and Guardian of the Chommell Sector was about to give way to Padmé Naberrie Skywalker. Tomorrow could not come soon enough.

* * *

The loud click from deactivating his Holomonitor was the only sound in Chancellor Palpatine's office. He tried to still his mind, to see how Amidala's announcement affected the currents of the Force. To his disgust, the Force itself seemed more serene—a testament of its approval. Angrily, he jumped out of his chair and wandered over to his bay window that overlooked the city—_his_ city. He had to focus for in a matter of hours he would be journeying to Naboo to witness the installation of the new Queen

And he could not appear troubled.

There were obvious advantages of having Amidala gone from the galactic stage. For one, she was the cornerstone of the so-called Alliance pact, and without her leadership, they would inevitably crumble. Also, there would be better opportunities to approach Skywalker himself. Palpatine had not seen him in person since his return, and he urgently needed to see for himself if the boy had come back with even greater power. If so, there was a risk going to Naboo. On the other hand, not to go would appear suspicious.

_Concentrate on your negative feelings! They will bring you focus!_

There had to be a way to influence, then use, the Chosen One's power for his own purposes. It was ripe for the picking, but he needed the right pull to bring Skywalker under his control.

"_Your Excellency?"_

Palpatine peered over the com, deciding whether or not to answer, when he felt an interesting tug in the Force, urging him to respond. Waving his hand to open the channel, he responded, "What is it?"

"Jedi Padawan Olin and his companion are waiting to see you."

_Now this is interesting._

"Send them in."

Moments later, the doors to his office swished open, revealing the two young padawan learners. They were both naïve, but did possess powers that were above the average, everyday Jedi. Graciously, he beckoned, "Why young Ferus, this is quite the surprise."

The boy anxiously closed the distance between them, his friend following closely behind. "Chancellor…thank you for meeting with us without an appointment.

"As I have always said, young Ferus, my doors are always open to you."

The pleasure of his statement was evident on the young Jedi's face who was grinning widely despite his staunch Jedi training. "Allow me to introduce my friend, Jaden Fai."

"Chancellor," he proffered his hand.

"Jaden Fai," Palpatine repeated as he shook it. "You're Master Kenobi's padawan."

"Yes, sir."

"I have heard many great things about you," Palpatine said pleasantly while backing away. "Please sit down."

The padawans took their respective seats as he walked around and sat down behind his desk. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Jaden looked over at Ferus, who waved him off. "I thought since Jaden was on leave for the next several weeks that it would be a good opportunity for you to get an actual perspective from someone who has been in the field, searching for Separatists."

"I see," Palpatine said noncommittally.

Ferus became obviously uncomfortable. He seemed to be trying to come up with something, anything else to say. "Yes…and I recalled from our informal discussions about your concerns about those in the Senate wanting to scale down the Grand Army."

"Yes," Palpatine acknowledged, forming a steeple with his hands. The young padawan was apparently at a loss. Palpatine did enjoy engaging in these petty torments. They allowed him to simply poke at his prey instead of slicing their heads off, which he'd preferred. Sensing that Ferus was at his wit's end, he finally decided to be cordial. "It is a rather disconcerting issue. I have to admit…it keeps me awake at nights."

The sigh of relief coming from Ferus' direction was almost humorous. The boy then turned to his comrade who also seemed to be more at ease. "Chancellor, with all due respect, despite our lack of progress in finding the Separatists, I think the Senate would be ill advised to scale down our readiness."

"Oh?"

He nodded once. "Count Dooku will not hide forever."

_At last, a half way intelligent Jedi._

"Go on," Palpatine urged.

"And from what I observed over Malastare, they have significant, albeit inferior, resources at their disposal." Jaden leaned forward in his seat. "But even inferior droid troops could wreak havoc should the Senate hamper our ability to defend ourselves."

"It is interesting that you say that," Palpatine remarked before standing up and returning to his favorite spot in front of his bay window. "Your Jedi Council seems to agree with the Senate."

"Well…" Jaden began.

"Don't be shy," Ferus encouraged him.

"Most of them have not been involved in any military action," Jaden finally said. "They only go on what they hear, not what they've seen."

"That is hardly…wise," Palpatine couldn't resist pointing out. "Wouldn't you say?"

"No, Your Excellency." Jaden admitted. "Not wise at all."

Palpatine smiled. "Well, then I am ever thankful to have young Jedi such as yourselves willing to speak with me freely. Believe me, it is of more use than you can possibly imagine."

"We only wish to serve the Republic," Ferus announced proudly.

"Of course," Palpatine muttered.

_Perhaps these two could be of some use? But how and in what way? _

"_Chancellor?"_ the annoying voice of his secretary once again broke through his thoughts.

Ambling over to the com. panel, he leaned over his desk and pressed the switch. "Yes?"

"Captain Tibirium just com'd from the Senate landing platform; your shuttle is ready."

"Tell him I will be there shortly," Palpatine snapped before closing the channel closed. Looking back up at his guests, he shrugged. "My apologies, but I must leave immediately."

"Of course, Your Excellency." Ferus acknowledged as both Jedi rose to their feet.

"Thank you both for coming," Palpatine said with a carefully crafted smile. "I will keep what you said between us."

"We appreciate that, sir." Jaden bowed. He and Ferus turned about and left Palpatine's office, leaving the Supreme Chancellor and Dark Lord of the Sith to once again ponder the significance of an event in the Force.

* * *

"_And finally, to the people of Naboo, it has truly been an honor and a privilege serving you. May the spirits continue to guide and protect you."_

Ellisé felt the corners of her mouth twist into a triumphant grin at the news of Queen Amidala's abdication. To say she was happy about this announcement would be a gross understatement. Finally, the perfect queen was gone! No longer would she have to report to the somber white faced statue about the shipbuilding progress that was occurring throughout Naboo. The Professor and all those associated with him (her included) had a handle on things and didn't need Amidala's constant oversight.

"Is this normal?"

Ellisé blinked, forgetting that she was not alone. To her right stood her close fried Avilla Castor who was watching the Holoviewer with a confused expression on her face.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

As if snapping out of a daze, Avilla shook her head abruptly. "I meant, I don't recall our leader ever resigning from office."

"Oh," Ellisé said, turning towards the holoprojector. "I think it's been several centuries since it happened last."

"No wonder," Avilla laughed heartily. "History was never my strongest subject."

Ellisé also joined in her laugh. "Nor mine."

"What do you think this will mean?"

Shrugging, Ellisé returned to her place on her couch. They had gotten together since they were, for once, both off duty and hadn't had much time to socialize. The fleet had been busy helping the engineers fine tune the new sensor net and both women had been actively involved in the venture. Deciding that they needed a break, Ellisé had Avilla over for a friendly game of sabacc when the Queen's announcement had piped through.

_Even on my day off, Amidala finds a way to disturb me._

"You don't really like her," Avilla observed as if she was reading her mind.

"How could you tell?"

"Well," her friend started with a sly grin. "Aside from what you told me about Lord Skywalker, you were clenching your fists throughout the entire announcement."

"Was I?" Ellisé remarked somewhat embarrassed by being so transparent.

"It's alright. I won't tell anybody."

"I just…" She began, but hesitated.

"Go on…get it out." Avilla encouraged.

"I just have a hard time liking someone who has everything and yet, that's not enough," Ellisé vented. "No, she has to have even more than just everything."

"Like Anakin?"

"Yes," she blurted out before covering her mouth with her hands. "No…I mean…"

"It's okay," her friend waved dismissively. "I know what he means to you."

"_Do_ you?"

Avilla bellowed in laughter. "Ellisé…doesn't take a Jedi to know how you feel…I can tell just by the way you look at him when he visits the Professor."

. "He's married," she whispered. "I shouldn't be having these feelings."

"Whether you express them or not is another question," Avilla pointed out. "Can't exactly wish them away…they just are what they are…feelings."

"You see!" Ellisé said proudly. "You would make an excellent commander…"

'_In other news, Lady Jamillia's office today confirmed that she will be entertaining applications for the open handmaiden positions after her coronation tomorrow…'_

'That's it!" Ellisé snapped her fingers.

"What's it?"

"You should apply to be a handmaiden," she suggested eagerly. "You would be perfect."

"Oh, I don't know," Avilla said meekly.

"You are a good pilot and you've earned commendations over Malastare and for saving my skin!"

To Ellisé's surprise, Avilla appeared oddly nervous. She would have thought her to be thrilled at such a prospect. Perhaps Avilla needed some encouragement? "I think it would be good for you, personally and professionally. No doubt, each one of Amidala's attendants will be well taken care of after she leaves office. I know that one or two will probably be assigned to either Senator Mar's office or our embassy on Coruscant, which are both highly sought positions."

"It's just…"

"Just what?"

Avilla sighed as she looked away. "Unlike you, I am not from a…influential family. We had no money…my parents are gone…I have no close relatives…" Turning her attention back towards her, she added, "Plus, aren't handmaidens all chosen from the old aristocratic families?"

Ellisé shook her head. "Not since Amidala. She changed a lot of those outdated rules during her reign."

"Still…"

"Still nothing," she countered. "Tomorrow, I will go speak to the High Protector and ask for his intercession."

"Ellisé…you _can't_ do that."

"Watch me," she said with a wink. "Besides, I owe you a debt beyond measure, and Anakin owes me a considerable one as well."

"Really, Ellisé," Avilla insisted. "You don't have to do this."

"I have to, my friend." She said with a large beaming smile. "You deserve a better life."

Avilla turned her back to her and stared out the small window in her residence. Ellisé honestly didn't understand what the problem was. Her friend was such an obvious choice, it would not take long to convince the Queen or the Royal Court to allow her admittance. Finally, after a lengthy moment of silence, Avilla shifted about to face her.

"How could I ever thank you? I…don't deserve your friendship."

"Nonsense," Ellisé waved in the air. "You can repay me, though, by keeping me up-to-date on all the Palace intrigue," Ellisé grinned.

"You are truly a friend," she said with tears in her eyes. "I will never forget this."

* * *

"I think that's the last one," Anakin breathed a sigh of relief as he closed the trunk.

"Make sure," Padmé said as she fiddled with one of the many curlers in her hair. "Tomorrow will be chaotic and I don't want to forget anything."

Their room—the Queen's private bedchamber—while normally pristine, was presently filled with boxes, bags and trunks packed full with their things. It was customary upon the transfer of power that the former ruler vacated the Palace residence immediately. Granted, with Anakin's position as both Overlord and High Protector, he had been given a residence in the Palace where they could have lived; however, they decided to both leave the Palace so that the new monarch would not feel that Padmé was keeping tabs on her.

"This would be easier if the handmaidens were helping," he suggested, wiping his forehead.

"They're getting ready for dinner," Padmé reminded him. "Also, tonight is more about them anyway, so I wasn't about to make them be on duty."

Anakin nodded in agreement before picking up another box and moving it closer to the door. "I'll have Threepio and Artoo give our places a thorough survey while we are at dinner."

Padmé smiled happily at him before taking a seat at the edge of her bed. With all her paintings and holopics gone, the room seemed like it already belonged to someone else. It had never ceased to amaze her how such small personal touches could make a place seem much more like home. And after a few weeks stay with her parent's, they would be moving into their first home that belonged to only them.

"Do you think we can fly over Rujushal before heading out to the vineyard tomorrow?"

Anakin stopped moving boxes and flashed his lopsided grin. "I was hoping you'd ask that."

"I'm curious to see how much is already done."

"Last time I spoke with Darred, he did say that Parliament granted his firm an additional work crew to get it done faster," Anakin recalled.

"I can't wait to move in…I have so many ideas how to fix things up." She said excitedly. "I was thinking that we could set up the baby's room next to ours…Sola said she'd be more than happy to help us."

"And I, of course, will be keeping the girls occupied while you both do the real work," he teased.

Padmé chuckled. "I can't exactly help it that both Ryoo and Pooja adore you."

It was Anakin's turn to chuckle. "It's because they loving playing with Artoo."

"Hardly," she rolled her eyes. "Sola says that they always ask when will they get to see Uncle Ani. You see, you're quite the hit with them."

"Well," he started as he moved next to her on the bed. "I am rather fond of them as well."

"You are going to make a wonderful father, Anakin." Padmé declared lovingly.

"I hope so," his voice trailed off.

She peered at him curiously. "Why the sad face?"

"It's…nothing."

"Right," Padmé responded in complete disbelief. "I think I know you well enough to know when something's troubling you."

"I just…"

"Yes?"

The worry finally left his face as his warm smile again filled his features. "Since I never had a father myself, I just am concerned about how I will be. Not like there's a guide or anything on being a good father."

"Nor is there for mothers," she said, trying to get him to relax. "But, we do have one another and we will figure it out together."

"But…but…what if we do something that permanently damages them?" Anakin fretted. "I don't think I could ever live with myself if I did anything to hurt our child." Not knowing what to say to soothe him, Padmé instead decided to erupt in laughter, causing him stare at him with the most perplexed expression that she had ever seen cross his face. "What is so funny?"

"Oh Anakin, you worry too much." Padmé said with caressing the side of his face. "Call it woman's institution that I know you will be a good father and leave it at that."

"Is that a command, Your Majesty?" he quipped.

"Absolutely," she deadpanned.

With that Anakin wrapped his arms around and reached to kiss her. "And what do I get for being your obedient servant?"

"Perhaps you'll find out later tonight?" she playfully batted her eyelashes before kissing him back.

"Why wait?" Anakin grinned mischievously. He then flicked his wrist, causing the lights in the room to shut off. Dinner would most certainly wait for them.

* * *

"Do I really look properly attired?" Obi-Wan queried as he once again looked at his outfit in the mirror.

Sabé merely shook her head as she watched her husband, the fearless Jedi Knight, tug at his tunic. She had purchased the formal suit during one of his last visits, and he had promised to wear it the next time they went somewhere fancy. It was a black synthsilk tunic with dark trousers and a courtier's cape. It was a look completely opposite the simple outfit of a Jedi and to an everyday Naboo citizen, he would appear as a member of the old aristocracy. Because of its opulence, Obi-Wan was fidgeting around like a young boy made to dress up for temple.

"You look stunning."

"The material feels…awkward," he said as he pulled at his sleeve.

Sabé snorted. "That's because it's soft and not scratching your skin raw like those horrible robes of yours. Haven't the wizened launderers of the Jedi Order ever heard of fabric softener?"

Obi-Wan couldn't help chuckling. "If there was such a thing as _Jedi launderers_, I'm sure they could consider it lavish and unnecessary."

"Typical," Sabé muttered under her breath.

"Besides," he continued, "I think Jaden and I do a good job of cleaning up after ourselves. There are certain Masters who do not sure humans' predilection for cleanliness."

"Well," Sabé started and folded her arms. "Thank the spirits that you are human."

Obi-Wan continued to laugh while looking over at the wall chronometer. "What time are we supposed to be at the Palace?"

"Now," she groaned.

"Well then," Obi-Wan replied, giving his tunic one more tug before offering her his arm. "Shall we?"

The walk from their villa to the Palace was a short distance. It was evening, and the most of the merchants in the square had already closed up shop for the night. The only light came from the Palace, which was lit from top to bottom and could be seen for kilometers. They approached slowly since Sabé was finding it increasingly difficult to walk. Thankfully, only a few more weeks remained before she could meet their child. She was thrilled at the prospect of once again being able to walk instead of waddling everywhere.

Approaching the Palace's main doors, the elaborately dressed guards who stood on either side snapped to attention when they spotted Sabé. She grinned while noticing they were new recruits. Ordinarily, she would have given them a difficult time, but she mused that in her present condition that she hardly appeared intimidating. Instead, Sabé simply dipped her head in reply as she and Obi-Wan made their way inside.

The lights inside the Palace were dimmed to their normal evening setting. Behind them, the main entrance was filled with the reddish orange light from the setting sun. Sabé pulled on Obi-Wan's arm to make him turn left when they reached the grand staircase. From there, they only had to follow the laughter and loud voices coming from the dinning hall that was used for formal visits by foreign dignitaries. She was about to walk in when Obi-Wan abruptly stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Perhaps I should not go in…"

"Why not?' she stared at him perplexed.

"Somebody might recognize me," he worried.

"Oh don't fret," Sabé brushed his concerns aside. "Everybody knows who you are."

"What!"

Sabé couldn't help chuckling at her husband, the normally unflappable Jedi. These moments of him being not centered were few and far between—and she would enjoy every second of it. "Yes, I told everybody that you are a married Jedi."

His face was filled with a multitude of emotions. The humorous part, though, was they seemed to shift within milliseconds of the other. "I see," he finally uttered meekly.

She had let him suffer long enough. "It's only the handmaidens, their significant others and the Queen and Anakin." Sabé smiled pleasantly.

Apparently not knowing what to say, Obi-Wan again nervously pulled at his outfit while doing everything he could not to look at her. Sabé shook her head and laughed merrily. "That was not amusing," he finally muttered under his breath.

"Oh c'mon, Master Kenobi. That was _really_ funny," she teased. Sabé then leaned to within earshot. "I promise that I will more than make it up to you…tonight."

Obi-Wan leaned back and chuckled. "That might actually be dangerous given your present condition," he quipped.

"Possibly," Sabé replied still grinning. "But what is life without a little danger in it?"

"Sometimes, you scare me."

"You _should_ be afraid, Master Jedi. Very afraid." Sabé winked before grabbing his arm. "Let's get going. I'm hungry!"

* * *

_Take a deep breath!_

Miles Ubein allowed the influx of oxygen to relax his nervous muscles before picking up the filled champagne flutes in either hand. Trying not to look like a nervous schoolboy, he turned around and headed back to his date, the alluring chief handmaiden, Dormé Travalen, who was on the other side of the room talking with her fellow handmaidens. Dormé looked absolutely stunning, especially since she was wearing a formal gown instead of her standard robes. Miles was still in a state of shock that she had invited him in the first place. While they had spent considerable time together due to their respective duties, this was the first time that they had been out together socially. Hopefully, if he played his sabacc cards right, this wouldn't be the last time either.

"Here you go," he offered Dormé the glass after a lull in her conversation with Cordé Naberrie.

"Thank you kind sir," she teased.

He nodded before turning towards Cordé, noting that she did not have anything to drink. "Would you like this one?"

She shook her head. "No thank you."

"I promise," he started with a half smile. "I haven't drunk from it."

"It's really alright," she answered before abruptly leaving.

Watching her head to the far end of the room, Miles leaned closer to Dormé. "Did I say something wrong?"

She shrugged then sighed deeply. "No…Cordé is just having… relationship issues."

"Oh," Miles replied and took a swig of his champagne. "I wasn't aware she was involved."

"That's the problem…she isn't."

"I see."

They stood in silence as the rest of the handmaidens, both present and past arrived. He noted that each one looked completely different out of their normal attire. He knew most of them well and was saddened that after tomorrow he would not see most of them anymore, especially Dormé. He knew he was going to have to convey at some point this night that he wanted to see her again. It was mustering the courage that was in doubt.

"Thank you again for agreeing to come with me," Dormé whispered. "I have to admit…I am not good at these social things."

"Nor am I," he said relieved. After a moment, he added, "I'm also glad you invited me."

"Really?"

He nodded once. "In fact, I was just thinking that after tomorrow, we won't be working together anymore."

"Yes, it is amazing that this part of my life is done." Dormé said sadly.

"What will you do now?"

"I'll be helping the Queen Jamillia pick the new handmaidens and also advising her on our security protocols and just protocols in general," she answered.

"So… you will still be around?"

"Only for a few more weeks," she said with a sad smile. "It shouldn't take too long to get her up to date."

"And then what?" he queried.

"Then…I'm honestly not too sure," Dormé chuckled. "My parents really want me to go home and stay for awhile. I'm thinking though that I might return to Coruscant and join either Senator Mar's staff or rejoin the Ambassador's office."

"Coruscant," Miles muttered under his breath. "That's quite far."

Turning to look at him, she flashed a curious look before saying, "One of the shortcomings of being a diplomat…have to go to foreign places."

Realizing that she was teasing him, Miles forced out a weak laugh. "Yes, of course."

"But, the thought of home does also sound appealing." Dormé interjected.

"Oh?" He asked hopefully and not noticing that he was moving closer to her.

"Especially if I had something…or rather someone to look forward to seeing while I was there."

_It was now or never._

He had to tell her how he felt. If he didn't, he would hate himself forever. "I would prefer it if you stayed…"

Their faces were only millimeters apart. He could smell her intoxicating perfume and see the faint freckles spread across her face as she drew closer. Miles felt his heart thundering in his chest. His knees felt weak and if he didn't kiss her, he just very well might pass out.

_By the spirits is she beautiful! _

At first he didn't realize that their lips were pressing together. Only when he peeked out from under his eyelids was he aware that their lips were moving together in unison. Forcing his arms to work, he willed them to wrap her in a loving embrace. He never wanted this moment to end.

"Knock it off!"

They broke apart to see Queen Amidala and Anakin with a rather proud look on his face, standing a few meters away. The Queen, to Miles' surprise, was not in her formal garments, but was instead, dressed in a simple, but striking gown. She seemed much tinier and especially younger in normal clothing. "It's about time," she playfully commented.

"Yes," replied Anakin who was way too amused by the situation. "I, for one, will be glad to hear him stop bellyaching about her."

"Same for me," Amidala winked at Dormé who was a bright red. "But in the reverse, obviously."

"Your Majesty," Miles and Dormé finally found the ability to speak together.

"Please," she waved her hand. "Call me Padmé."

Miles turned to Dormé who also appeared shocked. "I don't think I could ever get used to that," Dormé admitted.

"You'll get used to it," Sabé shouted from across the way.

Anakin continued to smile as he extended his hand to Miles. "Glad you could make it, old friend."

"Wouldn't have missed it."

"Then let's get started," Padmé announced. "I'm sure everyone is hungry."

"I'm starving," the always irreverent Sabé announced.

Whatever else happened on this night, Miles knew that his life was also about to change.

* * *

The dinner went on into the late hours of the night. As per Naboo tradition, course after course was served, with each subsequent course larger than the previous. Finally, the dessert, which included Padmé's favorite, shurra fruit with champagne, was being passed out to their friends. She looked happily at each one of them, thinking about the many things that they had been through together. And tomorrow, they would part ways.

Rising from her place at the table, Padmé tapped her glass to grab the room's attention. When the various conversations fell silent, she announced, "I wanted to take a moment and again thank each and every one of you for spending this night with Anakin and myself. I know you are busy getting ready for tomorrow, but I wanted to have a moment to ourselves to have fun and also to say goodbye in private." Before the tears could start falling, she added, "I thought it would be great to go around the room and to share what we will be doing." She looked around. "Who would like to go first?"

Anakin started to rise from his chair, but she playfully pushed him down, causing laughter to erupt thought the room. "Not you."

"I will," Saché rose up from her seat. "Well, I guess you know by now that Princess…soon to be Queen ... Jamillia has asked me to stay on and act as her chief handmaiden." Applause filled the room and she gave several playful bows in thanks. "So I will be here for at least another six months." Her bright smile turned downward. "While I am looking forward to the opportunity, it will be hard to be in a familiar place with new people. I will miss you all."

"We'll miss you too," Eirtaé said sadly before rising from her chair. "The first thing that's happening for us," she pointed at her fiancé Binn, "is that we are getting married next month, which you will all be attending." Eirtaé then paused, becoming more serious. "Afterwards, I've decided to go back to the university to finish my law training and will hopefully open up my own practice within the next few years." The normally stoic handmaiden amazingly began to tear up. "I have enjoyed this time with each and every one of you. Serving with you, Your Majesty, has been an honor."

Padmé stood up and beamed at her. "No, Eirtaé. The honor has always been mine." She then looked about and asked, "Who's next?"

The normally quiet Rabé slightly stood up. "I am opening up my own hair salon and I hope you all come by at least once."

The other handmaidens also chimed in with their future positions. Versé was heading over to help in Senator Mar's Theed office. Yané would continue on as minister of health. Sabé was also staying in her position as head of Palace security. Dormé also shared in her possible plans of the future.

Finally, Cordé stood up with her wine glass in hand. "I am always amazed how things work out for the best. First of all, I cannot begin to express my happiness for my cousin and Anakin on their wonderful news. Actually, the Queen's announcement was fortuitous because even if she had remained in office, I was about to resign my position."

Everybody was surprised but Padmé. They turned to look at each other, perplexed. "How come?" Versé bluntly asked.

"Despite our success against the Separatists, the leaders of the Alliance have decided that better coordination of communication and security for the leading members is need," Cordé answered. "As such, I've been given the task to oversee this venture…on Coruscant."

"When are you leaving?" Yané asked.

"Tonight," Cordé said sadly. "This is why I haven't been the cheeriest of persons this evening. Well, that and the fact that I will miss you all!"

Padmé again stood up and offered a smile of encouragement to her cousin. "The leadership of the Alliance deems Cordé's task of high importance, and they were unanimous in her selection."

"Good luck to you, Cordé!" Dormé raised her wine glass in a toast.

Once everyone finished their drinks, Padmé reluctantly informed them, "It is getting late. But before we retire for the evening, I'm sure you are all curious about the small boxes by your plates." When they all nodded affirmatively, she continued. "Inside of each is a little memento to all my handmaidens, past and present for everything that you've done. No matter how far we are from one another or how much time passes by, together we accomplished great things and I will truly be grateful that you were all by my side throughout this journey. I wish each of you the very best."

The entire room had been reduced to tears. In one motion, each one of the handmaidens rose from their seats to hug one another. To Padmé, they were each a part of her family. She cared deeply about them and had always worried that her position placed them in great peril. Thank the spirits that they were all together, well and unharmed, on this night.

She would miss them terribly.

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and suggestions are always appreciated!_


	23. Chapter 22: Transitions

_Thank you all for the wonderful support for the last chapter. I apologize for the delay, but you know how DRL is. Anyhow, without any further ado..._

* * *

The day started the same just as the many that had come prior. Anakin rose out of bed and stumbled his way to first meal. Padmé was already dressed and drinking her morning tea while reading her datapad filled with the day's events. She often waited to engage him in conversation when she deemed him awake enough for such a venture. They would always discuss what awaited them for that day and then depart in different directions, but eventually end up at the same destination: the throne room.

This day though was different

After the Royal Court meeting adjourned at the 12th bell, it would be Padmé's last as Queen. A small ceremony was planned for the transfer of power to Lady Jamillia once the agenda for the day was completed. Until the Valkin Ord crisis, Anakin had had little contact with the Princess of Theed. However, he had been instantly impressed by her poise and fierce loyalty during those intense few days, which was why he had been willing to support her appointment to replace Padmé. That and he sensed that he could trust her.

The proceedings went as normal, although the throne room was atypically filled with a number of leading representatives from Parliament. All the governors of Naboo's territories, Senator Mar and even the Supreme Chancellor himself were also in attendance. Anakin, who donned his formal black and dark purple tunics, sat quietly as he watched his wife, the beloved Queen Amidala of the Naboo offer her rulings on the last of the items on the docket. A strange hush filled the room as she gave her final approval. She then looked over at Dormé who had already risen from her seat and was making way to her side.

"Are there any other matters that need to be discussed?"

"No, Your Majesty." Dormé shook her head. "The docket is finished for today."

An atypical smile played across Padmé's royal façade as she motioned for the chief handmaiden to sit down. "Before I call in Lady Jamillia and the High Priest to join us, let me take this moment to extend my thanks to our visiting dignitaries, especially Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, who made the voyage from Coruscant to be with us today." Applause echoed throughout the throne room. "I want to offer my deepest gratitude to the Royal Court itself. You each have been with me through the good and the bad during these past ten years and while we've not always agreed, I was always confident that you had the best intentions for the people at heart. I have enjoyed working with you, and I wish you each well in the coming administration."

The approval of the audience again echoed throughout the crowded throne room. Meanwhile, Amidala gave a subtle gesture to Eirtaé, who stood at the lock doors of the throne rooms, to open them. Everyone in attendance immediately stood as Lady Jamilla, escorted by the aged High Priest Uyl made their way inside. Sio Bibble, during the procession, ambled over to Amidala's side and was the first to greet the party when they stopped in front of the Queen's desk.

"Lady Jamillia, Princess of Theed, do you come to accept the crown of the Naboo people freely and without any reservation?"

She dipped her head affirmatively. "Yes, Governor."

Bibble then turned to Queen Amidala, who had made her way from the throne to join them.

"Your Majesty, is it your intention to relinquish your claim to the crown of the Naboo people and thus surrendering your title?"

She nodded quickly. "It is."

Anakin could hear them whisper something, but with the low murmuring from the audience, it was impossible to discern what had been said. Whatever it was though, the small group seemed to be in agreement. Oddly, the room went quiet. When he looked about, he realized that Bibble, Queen Amidala and Lady Jamillia were each staring at him. It was time for him to perform his task.

"Shavit," he muttered under his breath as he hurried towards the small group. Anakin gave a curt bow first to Amidala then to Jamillia before returning his attention to Governor Bibble.

"Lord Skywalker, High Protector Knight and Defender of the Naboo people, by the power vested in me, I authorize you to secure the crown from Lady Skywalker and ensure its deliverance to Lady Jamillia."

Anakin turned to stare at Padmé, who beamed joyfully. She had taken his name! It was something that they had never discussed. He had always assumed that she would keep her name of state since she had adopted it at the beginning of her political career. Anakin's body tingled from head to toe. If it had been proper, he would have kissed her as never before. Remembering again that he had a task to perform, Anakin held out his hands, into which Padmé placed the crown. He nearly chuckled as he recalled the earlier discussion about his role in the ceremony. In ages past, when a monarch was replaced (which usually meant they died), it was the High Protector Knights' duty to deliver the crown to the ascending royal. In this case, Anakin would simply have to turn around to perform this obligation.

Thankfully, the High Priest immediately took the crown from him and held it in the air, signaling Jamillia to kneel. "May the spirits that guard and protect Naboo be with you," he intoned, placing the crown on Jamillia's head.

"Let the spirits guide me as they see fit."

Uyl then declared, "Then rise, Jamillia, Queen and Guardian of the Naboo people."

The petite new monarch rose, prompting all in attendance to drop to their knees. "All hail, Queen Jamillia!"

Padmé stood up and walked next to the Queen, offering her arm for support. Slowly, they maneuvered around the large stone desk and up to the throne. Padmé gave her a half-bow before retreating and rejoining Anakin. From the far left side of the throne, horns began to blare out their tidings. Applause, once again, filled the room. Anakin peered over at his beloved who literally looked as if the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders. He couldn't wait to start this new phase of their lives together.

"My thanks to everyone involved in making this significant day so special," Jamillia announced once the room had settled. "It is significant, not because a new monarch has, once again, peacefully assumed the throne, but because we have witnessed the end of a remarkable reign of a remarkable person, former Queen Amidala." Joyous applause filled the room, which Queen Jamillia joined. Padmé returned to her feet, giving the audience a wave of thanks.

"I do not wish to prolong this ceremony any more than necessary," Jamillia said with a hint of a smile. "I do, though, wish to make a request to the members of Parliament. I have no intention in delaying the interests of our democracy by occupying the throne for the next six months without a mandate. Therefore, I ask for the passage of a resolution that will move up the election to one month from the date of its being signed into law. I feel that Naboo is at a crossroads and we can ill-afford to allow too much time to pass without a permanent ruler."

The low hum of whispers filled the room. Anakin glanced over at Padmé, who seemed just as surprised as the rest in attendance at Jamillia's announcement. He was no politician, but from a strategic perspective, Jamillia's request was particularly shrewd as she would be the best prepared for an impromptu election. Surprise, in any field of battle, was almost always a devastating weapon.

"Now, without further ado, please stand in respect for the departing Queen." Dormé announced after receiving a subtle gesture from Jamillia.

Recalling that specific phrase was his signal, Anakin rose and quickly moved to help Padmé to her feet. Single, loud claps erupted from the audience as they turned and headed out of the throne room. He purposely walked slow to allow Padmé to receive the accolades she more than deserved. Pride was too simple a word to describe his profound admiration for her and her countless achievements. Padmé's actions had literally saved every person in the room, him included. Force knows what would have happened to him had she never walked into that dusty shop on that fateful day. He could never repay her for saving him from a life of indentured servitude, but he would most certainly spend the rest of his life trying.

* * *

The festivities in the throne room died down after Amidala's former handmaidens and security escorted Jamillia out. Senator Joaquin Mar remained at his seat, still marveling at the success of another peaceful transfer of power. Democracy did work. It was possible to live in peace and harmony with those of opposing viewpoints. This moment made the many fights in the Senate worthwhile and his current crusade that much more critical. His proposal to have Palpatine's resolutions sent for translation had been more successful than he could have imagined. The representatives from several systems that had been adversarial to the Naboo and their allies had suddenly warmed to his political stance, and dozens others outright pledged their support. In fact, they had been able to get the bill removed from the floor agenda and into conference committee, which was a sign that enough resistance was present to defeat it. On top of that, there was a strong push by several Senators to form an actual Grand Army Senate Oversight Committee with him as its chairman. It would place Joaquin in a position to counteract the Chancellor's emergency powers, and give the Senate better insight into the clones' creation.

With Joaquin's many successes and new-found sobriety, he had garnered the respect of many of his colleagues. There was even talk that he might have gained enough influence to run for Supreme Chancellor when Palpatine's term ended at the end of the standard year. Never before had successive Chancellors been from the same planet. Joaquin Mar wanted to be the first to accomplish such a feat.

"Senator Mar."

He turned around and was surprised to see Palpatine alone. The Supreme Chancellor looked odd without his scores of aides and his personal security under foot.

"Chancellor." Joaquin bowed his head.

"I was wondering if we might have a word."

"Of course." He motioned for the Chancellor to sit with him. "How can I be of service?"

"How interesting that you would ask me that because there is something I could use your help with," Palpatine replied cryptically.

"Oh?"

"This effort to derail the passage of my bill… has caused me considerable duress."

Joaquin was astounded by Palpatine's blatant honesty. It was usually puzzles and riddles when dealing directly with the Chancellor, especially when he wanted something. Perhaps Joaquin's political movement was even stronger than he first realized? "I'm sorry to hear that, Chancellor. However, the people…."

"Yes, yes, the people must have their complete and thorough representation." Palpatine finished for him. "It seems that phrase is all I ever hear on the Holonet these days."

"I'm sorry," he apologized, for some strange reason.

"Oh, I have seen my share of political adversaries in my day…"

"Chancellor," Joaquin tried to interrupt.

"It is quite alright, my friend." Palpatine shrugged. "I am not deaf to the rumors in the Senate Rotunda. Indeed, they are often more accurate than the Holonews."

Strangely, they shared a laugh. If the Chancellor was truly distressed, this might be the time to propose a compromise. It could help Palpatine save face, not to mention bolstering Joaquin's own political ambitions.

"Your Excellency, if I may?" Palpatine gestured for him to continue. "I believe many of my colleagues would be appeased if you were to, at the very least, return some of your emergency powers."

"Would they now."

Joaquin nodded affirmatively. "That act would, of course, render the bill in conference committee null and make the oversight committee no longer a pressing need."

"I see," Palpatine muttered.

"I think all sides would be appeased by such a compromise."

"Yes, I'm sure they would," The Supreme Chancellor remarked, shifting in his seat. "However, the majority of the Senate is not privy to what I know and would feel completely different if they did."

"What do you mean?" Joaquin felt his eyes narrow.

"I have it on good word that Count Dooku is reorganizing his forces and is planning a major offensive soon," Palpatine said, lowering his voice.

"That's not possible!" Joaquin nearly bolted out of his seat. "The Jedi would have…"

"Told you?" The Chancellor looked at him almost apologetically. "Doubtful. Besides, where do you think I got that intelligence in the first place? No, the Separatists are still a threat and I will not risk the safety of the Republic for…misplaced idealism."

"Then don't you see, Chancellor?" Joaquin argued. "An oversight committee would afford you additional resources in order to better manage a potential attack."

"Or hinder what needs to be done."

"That wouldn't be its purpose," Joaquin countered.

Palpatine sighed before he stood up. "I can see appealing to your rational side was a waste of time."

Joaquin studied the elderly Chancellor, wondering what tactic he was trying to employ. Joaquin knew that he hadn't revealed anything that Palpatine didn't already know. But then why had the Supreme Chancellor approached him in the first place? Something didn't feel right. "The process of democracy is never a waste of time, Your Excellency."

"Of course," Palpatine quickly responded while adjusting his tunics. "I pray, though, that the Senate's indecision won't cost too many lives." He turned to leave, but stopped midway in the door. "If I were you, I would not like to face my constituency knowing that I could have done something to stop a tragedy."

"I'm sorry," Joaquin tried to keep the irritation out of his voice without much success. "I didn't realize you were offering something."

"How sad for you," Palpatine said, before turning on his heel and departing.

Joaquin absentmindedly drifted back down into his chair, left to wonder what had really just transpired. One thing was a certainty; the political chess match had begun.

* * *

_It's now or never. _

Ellisé saw Anakin break from Amidala's entourage and head in her direction. Despite the fact that he wasn't leaving permanently, she knew that if she didn't approach him now, Avilla's case would go unheard. Her friend had risked everything to save her. Ellisé had to repay her!

"My Lord!" She called out.

Anakin paused in mid-step then turned to look at her. "Ellisé," he said with a shadow of a smile. "You don't have to call me that."

"I'm…sorry," she stuttered. "I just thought we weren't that informal anymore."

He looked at her curiously. No doubt he was using his mystical Force to judge her true intentions. Better that he hear them aloud. "Do you have a moment?"

"Only just," he replied as he glanced over his shoulder. "We're supposed to be leaving soon."

"Oh? Going somewhere special?"

"To Padmé's family home for a few weeks," he answered. "That is, until our new residence is completed."

The jealousy that she had spent months trying to keep at bay started to once again disseminate throughout her entire being. Ellisé felt her hands clench in anger. _No._ She had to control herself. She had to keep thinking of her debt to Avilla. "That's…wonderful. So you will be on leave until then."

"Yes… I can certainly use the rest," he lamely joked.

"There is a matter that I could use your help with…" She couldn't wait any longer. Besides, she didn't want to know anything more about their blissful, perfect lives.

"What is it?" Anakin folded his arms.

"You know Lieutenant Castor…" He nodded affirmatively. "This request is not from her, but it is on her behalf."

"What do you want?" Anakin was beginning to look impatient.

"I know that the Queen is now taking applications for the open handmaiden positions, and I was wondering since you know the new Queen if you could speak to her on Avilla's behalf?" There. She'd said it. Now, she wished she could run away and hide under her bed.

Anakin's face was unreadable. She couldn't tell if he was considering her offer or not. She was about to say something—anything—when she noticed his expression harden. However, he still didn't speak. Instead, Anakin pulled out his datapad and punched about its screen. "Avilla Castor…twenty standard years old…both parents deceased….graduated flight training less than a year ago, but awarded the medal of bravery for…saving you."

"That's correct," Ellisé acknowledged.

"You were most fortunate that the Separatists didn't blast you from the stars."

"Quite fortunate," she commented, not sure where he was going with this.

Anakin took his datapad and placed it back inside his robe. "She shouldn't have had to save you in the first place…you were careless and you both could have been killed."

"I know that, _my Lord_." Ellisé replied in a tone much harsher than she had intended.

"I don't think you do," he insisted. "But…that is a discussion for another time."

"Are you going to support her or not?" Ellisé winced, tearing her away from Anakin's stare. She knew her anger had just gotten the better of her and she crossed a line, which was never a good idea when dealing with Anakin.

"No," he snapped.

"It's because of me," she said meekly. "Isn't it."

Anakin snorted while shaking his head. "Hardly. But, her service record as it stands now doesn't merit such an appointment."

"Nor did yours when you were made High Protector," Ellisé defiantly stated, her anger now taking over her better judgment. Who was this former slave boy that she once found wondering the halls of the academy think he was? So he had married the Queen. So what? He had been given far too many liberties since his arrival, and it was time somebody told him how it really was. "Yet, _my_ people saw it fit to honor your bravery. You should act so high and mighty to forget that."

If she thought she had crossed a line only moments ago, Ellisé had just stormed past it. At first, Anakin looked taken aback. It seemed that she had finally rendered the great hero speechless. Perhaps he wasn't as all powerful as everyone has been led to believe?

"_Captain _Bibble," he finally uttered slowly and in a low, menacing tone. "You would be wise to walk away before you no longer have that option."

"Are you threatening me, sir?" Ellisé sarcastically asked, taking one step towards him.

"No," he answered as softly as before. "Out of courtesy to our _former_ friendship, I was giving you the opportunity to drop this without reprisal. But you seem compelled to act irresponsibly so I have no choice. Captain Bibble, you are relieved from duty until further notice." She was about to protest when he warned, "Pray that I don't have you court-martialed for insubordination." He then turned about, his long hooded cape sweeping up as he stormed off in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile, Ellisé remained standing in the same place, wondering how in just a blink of eye how upside down her life had become. What would she tell her uncle? Worse yet, what would she tell her parents?

"What have I done…"

* * *

Something compelled her into the Palace.

Avilla Castor—in another life the servant of the Sith Dahlia—left the main hangar and ventured into the Palace proper. Her duties had rarely allowed her the opportunity to explore the ornately decorated hallways of the fabled structure, so it was of no surprise to her that she lost her way. The only landmark she was sure of was the odd contortion in the Force that grew stronger with each footstep. Instinctively, Avilla reached for her concealed lightsaber, but quickly withdrew her hand when she realized that it was only pain she sensed, not danger.

Rounding yet another corner that looked identical to the last, sitting on top of the stairs at the far end of the hallway, was her friend Ellisé. She was hunched over with her face resting in both hands, sobbing. At first, Avilla wanted to turn around and head back to the hanger. She had no experience dealing with emotional issues. From an early age, she had learned to keep her feelings in check and to do what was needed in order to survive.

Going against her better judgment, Avilla walked over and sat by Ellisé. She supposed she should try to say something comforting. "It will be ok."

"I'm so sorry," Ellisé sobbed. "I failed you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I…" she sniffled. "Spoke with Lord Skywalker about you…and…"

"And?" Avilla peered at her.

"I asked him to vouch for you to Queen Jamillia."

"Let me guess," she chuckled. "He said no."

"Well, that, and…"

"And what?" Avilla was becoming annoyed. She had better uses of her time and was especially irritated because she really hadn't wanted Ellisé to speak to Skywalker on her behalf. Sidious had never ordered her specifically to spy on the Naboo Overlord, but it was implied that Skywalker's activities would be of interest to the Dark Lord. The last thing Avilla needed was Ellisé drawing his attention onto her. She was well aware of his strength in the Force, and did not welcome a confrontation.

"I said some things, and he relieved me from duty."

It frankly did not surprise Avilla. She knew from their earlier conversation that Ellisé harbored deep, but misguided feelings for Skywalker. A small part of her felt sorry for Ellisé. And yet, another darker part of her self abhorred her friend's weakness. Weakness could never be tolerated. "You're fortunate that's all he did."

"I agree," Ellisé agreed quickly. "When I think about it, I can't believe that I even thought, let alone said those things aloud. No matter what, he didn't deserve what I said."

"My suggestion is this - leave Skywalker alone, and hope he is in a forgiving mood when he returns."

Ellisé's crestfallen features sudden brightened. "Where were you thirty minutes ago when I was shooting my mouth off?"

"I can't always be your wingman, Captain." Avilla said with a wink. "One day, you will have to fight your own battles."

Ellisé bobbed her head in agreement, but said nothing more. Although becoming a handmaiden would have put Avilla in a better position to know the inner workings of the Naboo government and military, she did think there were opportunities still waiting to be presented. She would keep vigilant for them, as well as continue to consider the Master's warnings that she personally had to change. As usual, the Force itself was being equally secretive; but, she did know that whatever it was she had to do, she would need to do it soon.

* * *

Shaking hands was exhausting work. Padmé tried to keep her smile as pleasant as possible while going down the row of staff members that had helped keep the Palace running throughout her tenure as queen. She had always known that there were many who worked day and night and before she left, Padmé had to express her profound thanks for their efforts. Still, it was tiring, and she would glad when she was finished and they could leave.

It was going to take some time to get used to the fact that the Palace would no longer be her home. When she thought further, she realized that she had spent nearly half her in this place. The child that had first walked through the grand entryway was gone, replaced by the woman who had seen far too much in her ten years as Naboo's monarch. The day was bittersweet. On the one hand, she looked forward to go home, spending time with her family and Anakin, as well as the exciting prospect of moving into their first house in the following few weeks. However, she couldn't help thinking about the many issues and problems that remained unresolved.

Her time as monarch was over. Padmé accepted that fact. If, in the future, she wanted to enact change, she would have to work from the outside. But her civic ambitions paled in comparison to her desire to be a mother. She had always wanted children and a family. Although the challenges of being Queen were different, she believed the experiences that awaited her would be equally rewarding.

"Sorry I'm late."

Padmé swiveled about to look at Anakin. He seemed cheerful, yet she sensed that something was not quite right. "Are you alright?"

He nodded once. "I will be."

Padmé gave him a warm, inviting smile so whenever he was ready to talk, he could. Reaching for his hand, she intertwined his fingers with her own. They quickly went down the line and offered their farewells to the remaining staff. At the end of the receiving line, all the handmaidens except Cordé stood in single file in front of the entrance. Saché, the new chief handmaiden, who already donned Jamillia's deep purple and black colors, stepped forward and bowed.

"Milady," she said in tone hinting her discomfort with Padmé's new title. "Before you leave, please accept this as a gesture of our appreciation for everything that you've done for us. I know I speak for all of us when I say that we were truly honored to serve you."

Dormé walked up to them with a medium sized box in her hands. She curtsied before offering it to Padmé.

"You really didn't have to."

"We absolutely did!" Dormé countered.

"Open it!" Saché urged as Padmé turned the box over in her hands.

Chortling briefly, Padmé pulled apart the wrapping paper and opened the box. She gasped when she saw what was inside. "My stars…."

"What is it?" Anakin asked, peeking over her shoulder.

Padmé pulled out a silver music box that was painstakingly engraved with her royal symbol throughout its surface. When she opened the lid, the melody to her favorite ballad rang out from its center. Tears welled up in her eyes. She wanted to thank them, but her voice failed her.

"We thought that your child would like to have something that belong to their mother the Queen," Saché beamed.

"I am going to miss every one of you," Padmé sobbed, which was the invitation for her to hug the handmaidens all at once "You are each so very special and talented… I can't begin to say what you've meant to me. I will always cherish the time we spent together." Straightening up, Padmé added, "May the spirits continue to bless you in all the days that remain ahead."

Releasing each other, tears were readily apparent on each one of their faces, Rabé made her way next to Padmé. "Milady, it's time to go."

Anakin joined her and offered to hold on to the music box. Padmé handed it to him, and then wrapped her hand around his outstretched arm. Looking at her friends, she forced a smile before looking down. "And so it is."

Without speaking, the handmaidens broke apart, which revealed the entryway. Padmé, escorted by Anakin, walked down the stairs and outside. Waiting in the plaza in front of the _Lady Angel_ were Artoo and Threepio. On either side of the plaza, tens of thousands of Naboo, as well as their Gungan cousins, had assembled to cheer their exit from the Palace. They were waving flowers, or those who didn't have flowers simply waved their hands in their direction. In the distance, Padmé could hear her royal name being chanted repeatedly. By the extent of their jubilation, it would seem to the causal observer that it was she who had assumed the throne. Padmé was overwhelmed by their support.

"Master Anakin," Threepio called out to him. "Can I take that for you?" he pointed at the music box.

Anakin handed it to his creation. "Be very careful with it, Threepio. It is a very special gift."

"Of course I will," the golden droid replied as if annoyed. "Come along, Artoo."

"Shall we?" Anakin motioned for her to accompany him up to the ship.

Padmé happily complied and followed him up the ship's ramp. The roar of the crowd grew louder the higher they went. It felt like the ground was quaking with their exuberance. By this point, Padmé really wished that she had thought of something profound to say. She looked to Anakin who merely shrugged.

"They've come to honor you, my Queen."

"I…I don't know what to tell them," she stammered.

He briefly snickered. "Whatever you want…it is your day."

Padmé turned around at the stop of the stairway and raised her right hand to wave good-bye. The exuberance grew to its loudest as their cries of her name and their well wishes, resonated off of the Palace complex buildings. In the end, nothing had to be said. Padmé, for better or worse, had done right by the people, and they were acknowledging that fact. No ruler was perfect, but in this moment, she realized that she had truly done her best. The people were in good hands, and Padmé could walk away confident that Naboo would continue to prosper.

Turning about to her beloved, who was beaming in pride, she offered him a smile of joy. "Anakin, take me home. "

"With pleasure, _Milady_."

And so ended the reign of Amidala of Naboo.

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and reviews are always appreciated!_


	24. Chapter 23: Realizations

_Thank you all for the wonderful feedback and reviews. They do a muse good. Apologies for the delay; however, here's an extra long post for your reading pleasures. Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Disembodiment, but maintaining conscious awareness was the epitome of eternal damnation. There was no physical pain, or at least not in the way she had perceived it eons ago. Rather, it was the total lack of all sensation, but cognizance of their absence that was agony beyond measure. She had once been Kreia, the great Jedi Master who turned to the dark side and became Darth Traya, the Lord of Betrayal. But in the void between life and the Force, names and titles meant nothing to her. They were nothing, just as she was. There was a time during her physical existence when she would have craved this emptiness. The Force had stolen much from her, and she had sought to destroy it in revenge.

But she had failed.

Her punishment: to dwell in the void, living but without form, forever. Yet, this did not stop her from occasionally peeking into the realm of the physical. It was not a perfect vantage point. It was like trying to see the bottom of a deep, murky lake with a blast shield obscuring her vision. Despite her limitations, some images did come to her. One in particular had never escaped her attention: Ilianya Tro, the Jedi Exile—condemned to eternal life only to die and be reborn.

Irony of ironies.

Never before had she witnessed life blink out from the realm of the living, only to return brighter than before. Even after the many centuries in the abyss, she still harbored feelings for her last great, albeit misguided pupil. So much power ready to be used, to be manipulated, Kreia had nearly succeeded in manipulating Tro to do her bidding against the Force. But, that was a long time ago, and the present had much more to offer. Something profound had happened, and she needed to find out how, but most importantly why this had happened.

Perhaps damned for eternity would not last forever?

* * *

Lack of rest had become commonplace for Jango Fett. Between escaping from the Republic, and also avoiding the clans of his fellow Mandalorians who wanted his head for the slaughter on Dxun, Jango and Boba had known little rest. Being a bounty hunter afforded him the knowledge of the best hiding places. Unfortunately, most of the Mandalorians on their trail were aware of them as well, forcing him to seek more and more remote accommodations. Hiding though was not his plan. Jango had a score to settle and had ventured into nearly every corner of the galaxy, visiting some of the most dangerous places for a human. It was well worth the risk because Jango knew in the end that he had always found his mark.

Finding Count Dooku, though, was another story altogether.

Jango had been privy to some of the elusive Sith's plans. Unfortunately, he didn't know enough to barter with the Jedi to use them to get to Dooku. Besides, he was convinced that the Jedi would be much more interested in seeing him spend the rest of his natural life on Kessel than receiving information vital to their survival. In the end, Jango just couldn't see himself helping out the Jedi, even though he would personally benefit from such a deal. Too many years of prejudice were ingrained in him to ever think differently.

Dooku—Darth Tyranus—was not at any of his strongholds: Serenno, Geonosis or Cato Neimoidia. Even the most knowledgeable scoundrels had heard nothing beyond the general story that the Separatists were hiding under a rock somewhere in the Outer Rim. Not all hope was lost. There was the offer from the one person who could possibly help him, but could he risk revealing himself? After all, they had been friends, of a sort, and Zam had even saved his life...

There were no other options.

Taking Boba with him, Jango ventured to Malastare. He doubted that the Separatists would want to return to the place of their great defeat anytime in the near future, and had deemed it safe after his former associate had suggested meeting there. He hated having to bring Boba along, not because he didn't think the boy couldn't handle it, but instead, Jango worried that if he didn't keep a close enough eye on his son, Boba might try to take matters into his own hands. While talented for his age, Boba still lacked the assets that an adult body with experience provided in a fight. In time he would become a formidable warrior.

The spaceport Pixelito was bristling with activity. Since Malastare was the gateway to the far end of the Outer Rim, spacers throughout the galaxy found their way there at one point or another. It was the perfect place to blend in. Jango had allowed Zam Wessel to pick the meeting place, an old tavern near the town's center because for one, he knew it well, but most importantly, if they needed to get out in the hurry, there would be enough drunken bystanders to serve as meat shields. And if Dooku himself decided to make an appearance, Jango would find a way to ensure that he wouldn't walk out alive.

"Dad!" Boba cried out. "Slow down!"

Jango paused in mid-step and turned to see his son huffing to catch up. Looking down at himself, it occurred to him how much faster he could move without his armor. That alone was probably what unnerved him the most. He wasn't afraid of Dooku or his Force. Rather, it was the fact that he was not dressed as a Mandalorian warrior ready to face battle. In more practical terms, it meant that he was considerably more vulnerable. A stray blaster bolt could bring his quest for vengeance to an abrupt end and make his son an orphan.

"Sorry," he shrugged. "Come on. We don't want to be late."

Rounding the city block, Jango was relieved when they finally came upon the old tavern, which looked the same after so many years. Ordinarily, he would have waited for his mark to arrive first to ensure that they hadn't been followed; however, Jango did not wish to remain out in the open. Motioning for Boba to speed up, the Fetts made their way into the crowded street and quickly slipped inside the tavern. It was busy for the middle of the day, which was fortuitous. Their meeting would not appear so out of place.

"Order a drink," From seemingly nowhere, Zam had appeared by his side. "And meet me over there," she pointed with her head.

Without answering, Jango moved over to the Gran bartender who looked distraught at having to deal with a human, but probably wouldn't refuse him since he had credits. "One Corellian brandy and a Java juice for my associate," he gestured at Boba.

"We don't serve your human children!"

Boba snorted before moving closer to the alien. "I wouldn't trifle with him," Jango warned. "He's wanted on at least twelve systems." Moving in closer, he added while lowering his voice, "And he's in a really bad mood."

The Gran looked bewildered. He didn't seem to have much of a retort since he backed away and hurriedly poured the drinks. Jango dropped the credits on the bar and picked up both mugs with one hand. Pushing through the small crowd, he led Boba to the corner table where Zam Wessel was hovering over a large glass of something black in appearance. She looked tense. Even being a changeling couldn't hide that, Jango mused while placidly drinking his liquor.

"You sure know how to pick the places."

"It was necessary," she whispered, but Jango made no effort to respond. One of the tricks of the trade was to appear as if the information you were seeking didn't matter. He continued to stare into his mug, trying to look longingly at it. "I have what you want," Zam finally admitted

"Oh?" he turned his gaze up at her.

She was jittery. Whatever she knew, it was not the scant rumors he had been happening upon over the last few weeks. Shifting her eyes back and forth, she lowered her head towards the table to where the point of her chin nearly touched its surface. "The battle here was just a ploy. Our friend's _real_ objective was Eriadu."

"Eriadu?"

Zam nodded solemnly. "They knew Malastare would have been impossible to hold and right now they are waging a clandestine invasion, which neither the Republic nor the Jedi have noticed. He's there now, seeing to the takeover."

Jango reclined in his chair. It all made sense. He recalled once overhearing Dooku speak with his Master about lulling the Republic into a false sense of security before the real war commenced. Was this possibly it? His anger began to rise as it then dawned on him that the Mandalorians had been only fodder for the Sith's master plans. Everything that he had promised Jango and his people had been a lie! Jango mentally chastised himself. He had to focus! If he went into a rage, he would not learn everything he needed. There was one critical question that needed to be answered before he and Boba could leave.

"How did you come about this information?"

"From the man himself."

For a split second, Jango was unsure if he should kick over the table and pull out his blasters to ready himself for the ambush. His better senses, though, held him at bay. If Zam had been sent to eliminate him, he would have never seen her coming. Just ask her many marks who died without ever laying eyes upon their slayer.

"He actually told you?" Jango finally said in disbelief.

"Well," she hesitated briefly. "After you had to wage your little war with the Jedi on Dxun, he needed somebody with our particular set of skills to take care of a few jobs…I came about the information accidentally."

Jango didn't believe her. There had to be more to this. "How do I know he didn't send you here to draw us out in the open?"

Uncharacteristically, Zam cackled. "Fett, you've known me long enough to realize I have no political ambitions. I do what I do because I am good at it and the jobs are highly profitable. Do what you want with what I told you. I have better uses of my time." She then stood up, but took one last swig from her mug before setting it down on the table. "A word of advice—if you plan to kill him, make sure you do it from afar. I have seen him do things….terrible things without lifting so much as a finger to kill…" The changeling spun on her heel and left them.

"Dad? What was she talking about?" Boba queried, cradling his juma juice in his hands.

"Nothing, son." Jango snapped quickly dismissing the boy's worries. "Just Jedi hocus-pocus."

"Oh," Boba muttered before taking another gulp of his juice.

Meanwhile, Jango sat with his brandy in his hand, contemplating the best possible way to kill a Sith Lord. It wouldn't be easy, but he mused that if he could eliminate a Jedi, a Sith was not that much different. Still, there was much to consider before he was ready to act.

* * *

Zam Wessel couldn't get enough distance from the tavern. She had delivered the message from her new employer and wanted nothing more to do with this mess. Zam hadn't lied when she said that politics held no meaning for her. They didn't. The only thing that mattered was money. Even friendship took a back seat—not that she had any friends, per se. Probably Fett was the closest thing that she had to one, but that was no longer the case.

She had betrayed him.

"Did you meet him?" A deep voice calmly queried.

Zam whirled around, blaster in hand, but saw no one behind her. She darted her eyes about, searching for the voice's owner. Resigning it to an overactive imagination, Zam placed her weapon back in its holster and turned to resume her departure when she caught sight of a tall figure dressed in black robes, standing silently before her.

"I asked: did you meet with Fett?"

Zam jolted in surprise. She would have withdrawn her blaster, but somehow she had lost her footing and fell to the ground. Her embarrassment over the situation rendered her unable to move and barely able to speak. "Count Dooku…what…what are you doing here?"

"Idle curiosity," he remarked, folding his arms.

"Oh," Zam muttered as she forced herself to stand. "And yes, I told Fett where he could find you."

"Good."

"What are you going to do to him?" She asked while dusting herself off.

"Bounty hunter," Dooku began as he withdrew a collection of credits from within his cloak and handed them over to her. "The less you know about the affairs of terrifying men, the longer you'll live."

"Sure, whatever you say." Zam flipped through the credits.

"Just make sure you remain available," he advised. "I will have need of your services soon."

"Nice doing business with you," she flipped a half salute then turned to leave.

In the end, the only thing that mattered was the credits.

* * *

Avilla Castor walked side-by-side with Ellisé Bibble down the main corridor in Theed Palace. She had barely gotten off from duty when her friend and fellow pilot had dropped by and told her to put on her formal uniform then follow her. Ellisé, who had been sullen for days, was surprisingly upbeat and giddy. Not that Avilla particularly cared, but it was getting irritating to be on patrol with her and to not speak for hours at a time. She had thought Ellisé would be happy that Lord Skywalker had not followed through with having her relieved from duty. But instead, her melancholy had blinded her to anything positive.

Now, though, it seemed that something had changed. And somehow, it involved her.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see!" Ellisé urged. "Keep moving!"

A few more turns and twists and they entered the antechamber to the Queen's throne room. Ellisé abruptly stopped when the security guard raised his hand. "State your business."

"I'm Ellisé Bibble and this," she pointed to Avilla, "is Lieutenant Castor. We're here at the behest of the Queen."

The guard, a young man of no more than twenty standard years, backed away and pulled out his com. Meanwhile, Avilla moved to within earshot of Ellisé. "What in the name of Naboo are we doing here?"

Her friend backed away and grinned. Before she could answer, the guard moved behind the reception desk and opened the doors. "Her Majesty will see you both now."

Avilla hurried next to Ellisé. "What is this about?"

"I told you that I would find a way for you to become a handmaiden." She grinned. "And so I have."

"How?"

"I called in a family favor," Ellisé winked.

The throne room was reddish orange from the light of setting sun in the distance. Jamillia was at her throne, in deep discussion with her new chief handmaiden Saché. To their right, Governor Sio Bibble stood nearby and gave them a curt nod before returning his attention to the Queen. In the middle of the room stood a girl around Avilla's own age who never turned to look at them. Ellisé was heading in that direction, motioning for her to catch up. Avilla quickly joined her and they bowed in unison upon reaching the room's center.

"Your Majesty," Ellisé addressed Jamillia.

The new Queen didn't acknowledge her for several moments. Avilla, in the meantime, wanted nothing better than to turn around and crawl under her bed for the rest of her life. However, Jamillia finally finished her conversation and turned to them. "Ah, Captain Bibble, how nice of you to join us."

"My apologies, Your Majesty," Ellisé said contritely. "My duties delayed me from bringing Lieutenant Castor sooner."

"I see," Jamillia replied before picking up a datapad that was sitting on her lap. "Lieutenant Avilla Castor?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Captain Bibble has informed me that you wished to be considered for the last position on my handmaiden staff?" Jamillia looked up at her.

"Very much so, Your Majesty."

Jamillia nodded then looked back down at her datapad. "I have to admit that your military record, although short, is quite distinguished. Marshall Olié thinks very highly of you."

"That is very kind of him to say, Your Majesty." It hadn't escaped her noticed that the young woman standing next to them was becoming more pensive by the second. If it had been proper, Avilla would have asked what she was doing there.

As if reading her thoughts, Jamillia looked over at the silent young woman. "Lieutenant Castor, meet Lady Elermaé Noctum…you will be competing with her for the last spot."

"Competing?" Ellisé asked incredulously. "What is this about?"

"_Captain_ Bibble," Jamillia paused and stared at her. "It is my opinion that both candidates bring something unique to the position. I believe it is necessary for me to see those skills in action in order to determine who is best suited to join my staff."

Avilla knew an opportunity when she saw one. However, Ellisé was not afforded such insight. She looked ready to argue when Avilla interjected, "It's alright, Captain. I welcome the chance to demonstrate my skills."

Jamillia noticeably smiled. "Excellent. I will speak with Captain Orllize and General Panaka about administering the tests soon. That is all."

Both Avilla and Ellisé bowed and turned to leave. She could sense Ellisé's emotions boiling within her. Her anger was swelling. If she had Force sensitivity, Avilla mused that Ellisé would make quite the Sith acolyte, but her lack of focus would get her killed quite rapidly. They continued to walk in silence until well after they had departed the throne room.

"Why did you acquiesce?" Ellisé finally demanded to know. "I know we could have argued…"

"I know," Avilla admitted as she thought quickly. To join the Queen of Naboo's staff would surely make the Master proud and he would have no choice but to allow her to see her family again. It _had_ to be enough. As a result, she was not about to allow this _friend_ to interfere with those plans. "But, if I am to work with the other handmaidens, it can't appear that I received special treatment."

"But…"

Avilla raised her hand to stop Ellisé. "If you truly are my friend, you will do this for me."

Ellisé seemed to struggle with Avilla's statement. The petulant girl just wanted to fight anybody about anything because of her bruised feelings. Sometimes Avilla wanted to pull out her lightsaber and stab her friend through the heart. Yet, her mission plus the threat of Sidious' punishment had steadied her hand. And perhaps the fact that she did in fact consider Ellisé a friend of sorts. Finally, Ellisé accepted her request. "Of course. Then I wish you good luck."

Avilla would need it.

* * *

_He felt his face twitch in disgust. The smell of ozone and blood was in the air, just as it had been on Dxun, but this time, the situation felt different—more urgent. Through the glow of his sapphire-hued weapon, he could see the shine of metallic droids marching in his direction. Unlike the Mandalorians, they had no fear, no conscience. They ambled into battle as leisurely as they would walk off the assembly line. They were unaware that they were about to die._

_The Force swirled about him, helping him protect those under his charge. Shards of metal flew into the air as he commanded its power at his soulless adversaries. He was not afraid. They could not hurt him. Nothing could stop him. That was until his skin began to crawl. His vision suddenly filled with the color of blood. The crackle of energy in his ears could only be one thing._

_The lightsaber of the Sith._

_Willing his eyes to focus, his opponent appeared as a hooded shadow. It existed but held no substance except the rage that surrounded it. The power radiating from it was unlike anything he had ever experienced. It was pure evil. The light of the day was unwilling to touch its black outline, fearing its poison. He positioned himself to confront it. After all, it was his destiny to do so. Feeling his muscles tense in anticipation of the shadow's attack, he brought his weapon to bear, ready to strike when without warning his beloved stood with him. She fought the darkness and there was no fear in her eyes. But, she wasn't prepared for its guile. It had tricked her and his warning scream was too late to save her._

_She uttered not a sound as she fell to the ground with the creature's weapon still stuck through her. He attempted to yell, but there was no air. He tried to move, but his body betrayed him. The only sensation was the sound of the shadow's amused laughter. Unbridled rage coursed through his veins. He wanted to kill it, no matter the means. As if summoned, the blackness suddenly descended upon him, goading for him to use its seemingly limitless power. And then, that voice he could never forget._

"_The end is coming and you will be its harbinger."_

_Vader… _

Jackknifing in bed, Anakin struggled to catch his breath. His heart furiously raced while his eyes tried to see into the dark of night. His instinct was to call for his lightsaber—to ward off whatever was trying to harm his family. Yet, he fought against the urge and instead stilled his mind as he had been taught. Seconds later, the soft glow of Padmé's holopics set along the wall reminded him that they were in the safety of her family's home and what he saw was only a dream.

Or was it?

Listless, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and promptly stood up. Anakin summoned his hooded cloak with the Force and draped it over his shoulders. He quietly tiptoed out of the room and after a few careful turns he was outside at the rear of the house. Naboo's moons were full, casting a yellowish glow along the rows and rows of vines that filled the Naberrie's vineyard. It was always peaceful here. If only it could calm his restless heart. What was it that he had just seen?

_Was it the future? _

_Was it a warning?_

It had been some time since Anakin had had a premonition. Since then, he had nightmares, but this one felt very different. It reminded him of the dreams he had years ago when Padmé's life was threatened. And stranger still, despite seeing her killed, the danger didn't seem to be focused on her. Rather, it him that it wanted. His interpretation felt right, but could he risk being wrong? What if it was Padmé's life that was once again at risk? How could he ever live with himself if she died because of his misinterpretation?

"There you are," Padmé called out to him wearily.

He looked over his shoulder at her. Even half asleep, she was the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's alright," she said soothingly before moving by his side. "I'm more concerned about you than lack of sleep."

"It's…nothing." He muttered. "Bad dream," he finally admitted after a few quiet moments.

"Oh?" Padmé replied in obvious disbelief. "And here I thought that you enjoyed walking around outside in your bare feet. Tell me, what happened?"

He shifted his weight and faced her. Anakin despised worrying her, especially since their child was growing larger with each passing day. He wanted nothing to interfere with him or her coming into the world. His inclination was to brush what he had seen aside. If anything should happen, he had the power to handle it. Without meaning to, he started to laugh aloud.

"What's so funny?"

"I was laughing at myself for thinking that I could deal with this on my own."

Now worried, Padmé grabbed his hand. "Whatever it is, I will do whatever I can to help you."

He reached down and kissed her forehead. "I know you would." Glancing over and behind her he spotted a wooden bench and motioned towards it. "Come on. There's much I need to share with you."

Without protest, they walked hand and hand and sat down. She looked upon him with great anticipation in her eyes as he searched for the words to describe what he had seen. What came out of his mouth was something else entirely. "Do you remember when I first came back from the past—that I would tell you everything?" She nodded affirmatively. "There were things that I learned while I was there…." He hesitated looking over at her, not knowing what to say or even where to start. "Things about you."

"Me?" Padmé contorted her face. "What do you mean?"

Anakin took in a deep breath, and then slowly released it. "Has something that you couldn't explain ever happened? Something out of the ordinary? Something that you would attribute to a Jedi?" He watched as his wife's face turn from confusion to knowing.

"Once or twice," she admitted.

"And did it happen before or after I first came to Naboo?"

Padmé blinked for a moment while considering his question. He didn't need to hear what she was about to say. Anakin already knew the answer.

"After."

Pointing to the far right side of the Naberrie's property, were a tall tree stood atop a rolling hill, Anakin asked, "Remember the time that we were sitting underneath that tree…and I blacked out?"

"How could I forget?" Padmé's face scrunched. "Anakin, please tell me what this is about,"

"I believe, somehow, someway, I used the Force to activate your innate abilities… as an augmenter." Anakin admitted, never withdrawing his eyes from her gaze.

"What?" Padmé appeared bewildered.

"You can use the Force, Padmé, and in a very unique way." He answered, watching carefully for her reaction. She sat back and looked to take everything in. Anakin could sense her mind turning over events and situations from this new perspective.

"I have powers…like you."

"Yes," he replied happily. "Whenever you are in close proximity to me…or any other Force user for that matter."

"I don't understand…"

"That was what I learned in the past," Anakin quickly answered. "For eons, the Jedi had adepts in their midst whose powers were derived from those around them. At times, they were just as powerful as the strongest masters, but on their own, they held the minimal amount of Force ability to be a member of the Order." He paused to recall what he had read in that old Jedi enclave in what seemed like another lifetime ago. "The Jedi Council decided that they could not be given knight status, but instead, they were dubbed augmenters after they completed their apprenticeships."

"Why is it that I've never heard of such a Jedi?" Padmé queried. "I've had enough contact with them over the years to surely run into one."

This was the part of the story he was not looking forward to explaining. But, he had to. She had a right to know. "They are not actively sought by the Jedi anymore."

"Why not?" She asked instantly. "Tell me, Anakin. What happened to them?"

"It started around the time of the ancient Jedi Civil War…around four thousand years ago… a Sith Lord called Darth Nihilus, who was one of the only survivors on Malachor V, was believed to have the powers of an augmenter although it was never known if he was a Jedi or not. After surviving the horrors of the battle, he somehow learned to redirect his powers to pull the Force away from…everything and everyone he touched."

"He killed with the Force." Padmé observed.

"Worse. He ripped the Force out of those he encountered." Anakin hesitated before continuing, "It was Nihilus who caused the Miralukans' extinction."

Padmé loudly gasped. **"**By the spirits…"

Anakin offered her a reassuring smile. He wished that there was an easier way to tell her, but as he learned with Ilianya, the truth, no matter how terrible, was always better than living a lie. "You have remember, he was utterly consumed with the dark side and nothing I ever found conclusively supported that he was an augmenter. But the mere possibility in those times was enough to make the Jedi consider them dangerous and the Council decided to no longer seek them out. Those that were already in the Order were reassigned to regions where they would have little contact with other Force adepts and essentially, they were forgotten."

"Brushed aside in the annuals of history," she wryly murmured. They remained quiet for several minutes. Anakin surmised that she probably needed time to digest everything he had told her, and he didn't want to intrude. He moved to leave when she gently grabbed his arm. "Please don't go." Quickly he sat back down. "What else do you know?"

"Not much, unfortunately." He shrugged. "I was planning to go to the Jedi Archives on Coruscant when I bumped into Ilianya. I had even thought about asking Master Yoda when I met with the Jedi over Dxun, but with Malastare, I never had the chance to speak with him about it."

"I see," she whispered. Turning towards him, she then asked, "Can I be trained in the ways of the Force like you?"

Anakin felt his eyebrows immediately lift up in interest. "When we are close, you would be endowed with most of my powers. I don't entirely know how it works, and it would certainly take some trial and error, but I think it _is_ possible. Would that be something you would consider?"

"I am certainly not the Chosen One," she pointed out. "But if I have the ability to help you fulfill your destiny, I certainly want to know how to do so. I love you with all my heart, Anakin. I've always felt helpless by the knowledge that what you will have to eventually confront, you'd face it alone. And now you tell me that I can be just as capable as you to combat this…evil, there's nothing more I would want but to face this together…by your side."

He had never loved her more than he did at that very moment. To Anakin's own surprise, he didn't object. Thoughts and worries of her safety were supplanted with the realization that together, they had always done great things. Besides, what better way to make sure she was safe than to teach her how to use the Force to defend herself. He also recalled Ilianya once telling him that she had been dispatched by the Force, not only to protect him, but Padmé as well. What if his beloved had an equal part to play in returning balance? He knew she would be his first pupil, but he hadn't considered that Padmé would welcome the opportunity with such open arms.

"I would want nothing else," he responded happily as he reached over to kiss her. "But, it is late and we should really rest. Tomorrow the challenge will begin…for both of us."

* * *

"Okay Teethree, here we go." Ilianya Tro pulled back on the hyperdrive levers, returning them to real space. Rather than the stars illuminating the heavens, she saw a horror beyond all others.

"By the Force!"

In the middle of her viewscreen were the remains of Malachor V. It was a giant rock, surrounded by tendrils of lightening. In orbit, the decayed remains of ships drifted idly, as they too were as dead as the planet. The Force in this place screamed in pain. And through the pain was something else, something sinister. Panning around to look at the astromech, she asked, "Are you sure these are the right coordinates?"

The droid whistled affirmatively, but reluctantly.

Ilianya couldn't help chuckling. "I'm beginning to think that this might have been a bad idea too." Turning back about, she gazed down at the sensor panel. "No life forms, which is not a surprise. And, the gravity well surrounding the planet is massive…if we had gotten any closer, it would have crushed us." This prompted Teethree to whistle his assessment of the situation. "Good idea. Go ahead and activate the adaptive cloaking shields. That should eliminate most of the gravitational effects." Ilianya inhaled deeply, held it for several seconds, and then abruptly exhaled. "We didn't come for a site seeing trip. Teethree, let's take her in."

The _Defiance_-class starfighter jostled violently. Despite the ship's ability to change from matter to energy, the gravity was still having an effect. To their good fortune, it was manageable though Ilianya held the ship's controls with an almost vice-like grip throughout the descent. She had reasoned that at the first real sign of trouble, she would pull the ship up and return to Naboo. Overcoming her amnesia was certainly not worth dying over.

Glancing up at the viewscreen, they had broken through the mist of the planet's upper atmosphere and she observed that the utter destruction from orbit was perfectly mirrored on the surface. The ground was uniformly black in appearance. There was no vegetation, no people, nothing. It was as if some massive force had come down and sucked the life from this place. What possibly could be here that would help her regain her memory? Only death appeared to occupy Malachor's surface.

Teethree's beeps brought her back to the moment. "What is it?" The droid whistled for her to look at her sensor panel. "That's odd," she remarked. "It looks like some kind of building. Can you increase the power so we can do a fly by?"

Her companion obliged, allowing her to move the ship unabated through the ionic interference. In a valley surrounded by razor sharp mountains, stood an obsidian structure, surrounded by a pit of glowing yellow lava. Even its mere appearance gave Ilianya pause. Amidst the wanton destruction that occupied this world, there was something dark, lurking within the shadows. And it was aware of her presence. Her first instinct was to pull on the ship's controls and leave this place forever. Yet, the mystery of the planet and what it could tell of her former life was too enticing to leave behind just yet. Standing up, Ilianya ordered, "Teethree, set us down at the main gate."

Her droid beeped and shook in response. Ilianya tried to ignore him while pulling out her utility belt and her lightsabers from a nearby storage compartment. Tired of hearing the tiny astromech carrying on, she turned to look at the readout of what he was trying to say: _Every time you've come here, nothing good has come of it._

"What would you have me do? I can't live the rest of my life in ignorance. I have to know who I am and my past, however bad it might be."

"_You will not like what you'll find."_

"Possibly," she admitted. "But at least I will know. Now, are you coming with me or going to stay here and sulk."

"_I'm going, but I'll probably regret it."_

"Let's hope you're wrong."

* * *

It was oddly cold for an early autumn night in Theed. Obi-Wan had gone to bed early, but Sabé had been restless and stayed up reading in the living area. The glow from the fireplace gave her enough light so she could skim through various Holonews articles without brightening the entire room. She smiled as she glanced down at the mound in which help their child, which was almost ready to join the world. Three more weeks though seemed like an eternity.

Sabé didn't know how she would ever make it.

The healer forbade her to do anything work related. She needed as little stress as possible, but most importantly, she needed to rest. But being the restless sort, she hated sitting around, doing nothing. Thankfully, it did give her time to converse with her better half. She had been dazzled by the details of his recent missions. Sabé imagined during his stories, being side-by-side with Obi-Wan, fighting any and all enemies that meant to do him harm. If only she could join him…

A strange pain made her place down her datapad. Sabé closed her eyes and waited for it to dissipate. When it did, she thought it a good idea to head to bed. She knew, despite not being weary, that she needed to rest. Rising up, she was about to pick up her datapad when the pain returned, this time more violently. Sabé doubled over, clutching at her abdomen, hoping that it would pass.

Several moments elapsed before she had finally gained some relief. Sabé turned to head to their bedroom when she felt something odd on the floor. Glancing down, and despite the lack of light in the room, she knew instantly what had happened. Quickly, Sabé waddled her way through the living area and into the bedroom where Obi-Wan was loudly snoring.

"Obi-Wan! Wake up!" She whispered.

He snored even louder.

"Obi-Wan!" Sabé finally shouted.

"What?" He darted up. "What's wrong?"

She couldn't help smiling at him mischievously. "It's time!"

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and reviews are always welcomed!  
_


	25. Chapter 24: Adversaries

_Many thanks to everybody who's reading and reviewing. I really appreciate your comments. Again, apologies for the delay in posting. Between Christmas shopping and work demands, things have been busy. Just as an update, this will probably be the last post of the year as I will be traveling over the holidays, so I hope you enjoy your early present. Thank you all again for your patience._

* * *

"She's beautiful," Padmé remarked in awe.

Sabé couldn't help smiling proudly, albeit wearily, at her closest friend, who was holding her infant daughter Sienna. Despite twelve long hours of labor, she couldn't believe that this tiny little being was finally here and Sabé was in pure amazement every time she set her eyes upon her. Obi-Wan had been the pillar of strength during the entire ordeal, which had calmed her in turn. Sabé was convinced that he had secretly used his Jedi powers and was thankful to the spirits that he had been there for such an important moment in both of their lives.

To her surprise, Sienna had arrived with a generous mound of red hair—no doubt a gift from her father. She was surprisingly alert for a newborn. The whole world seemed to be of utter fascination to little Sienna, who looked about and didn't seem to tire from the exertion of moving her tiny head. Sabé had the feeling that this little one was going to be quite the challenge as she grew older and cleverer.

"How are you feeling?" Padmé's soft voice broke through her many thoughts.

"Exhausted," Sabé winced, straightening up in the biobed. "Although the result was joyous, can't say that the process getting there was something I'd care to repeat anytime in the immediate future."

Padmé chuckled as she reflexively reached down to touch her abdomen. "Then you're saying it's something to look forward to," she joked.

"You have my profound sympathies, "Sabé playfully retorted.

Padmé moved closer to the bedside and carefully handed Sienna back to Sabé. The little one had finally worn herself out and was fast asleep. Sabé couldn't help marveling how Sienna was the perfect hybrid between herself and Obi-Wan: she had his hair and eyes, but Sabé's face and complexion.

_She was perfect! _

Sabé's mirth abruptly dissolved when she considered how they couldn't give Sienna her father's name. While it was highly unlikely that the Jedi Council would ever find out about their daughter's existence, Obi-Wan had pleaded for her to not to take the risk. Besides, as he had been quick to remind her, Sabé's family, the Orllize's, had been part of the old aristocracy and that fact alone would one day open many doors for Sienna, despite the fact that her father was anonymous.

Sabé wished things were different.

And yet, she regretted nothing.

Glancing out from her medicenter room, she saw her beloved husband out in the hallway having what appeared to be an intense discussion with Anakin. Had Sabé been able, she would have gotten up to discovered for herself what they were doing. Instead, she turned to Padmé and pointed with her chin. "What's that about?"

Padmé turned and looked out the door. "I'm not sure."

"Probably nothing good," Sabé huffed.

"Don't worry about them," Padmé giggled briefly. "I doubt they could cause much damage inside a medicenter."

"Seriously?" Sabé peered at her an incredulous look on her face. "That's trouble and more trouble out there. Dangerous things happen when those two are together."

"I promise," Padmé lifted her hand up. "I'll make sure they behave themselves."

"Just because I can't get out of bed right now," Sabé raised her voice to ensure that they could hear her. "Doesn't mean that I am an invalid!"

Obi-Wan, still outside of the room, turned her way and rolled his eyes before shifting his attention back to Anakin. Meanwhile, Sienna apparently had had enough sleep and was intent in announcing her return to consciousness with a series of whimpers. Even when she was crying, Sabé thought her the most perfect thing she had ever laid eyes upon. "So much for my little reprieve." She forced a smile at her friend. "Can't say I'm not jealous of you and Anakin going up to Varykino all by yourselves."

"It won't be all fun…"

Sabé looked upon Padmé curiously. "Oh? You mean it's a working vacation?"

"Of a sort," she responded cryptically.

"Remind me again, aren't you the one who recently resigned from the throne?" Sabé quipped. "I seem to recall a big ceremony, lots of crying and hugs…"

Padmé released an unladylike snort. "Just because I am no longer the monarch of this world doesn't mean I lack important things to do, old friend."

"Cranky, cranky." Sabé teased. "I was only kidding."

"I'm sorry," Padmé flashed an apologetic look. "I guess I am in more need of a vacation than I thought."

"Well, if anybody deserves one…"

"I promise," Padmé started with a chuckle. "Once we get back, we will be glad to watch Sienna for a few hours so you can get some sleep."

"Hopefully I won't be so exhausted from tending to this little one that I can actually enjoy the reprieve!"

"I have utter faith in your abilities," Padmé chuckled.

* * *

The surface of Malachor V felt as if it composed of pure evil. Ilianya didn't know how she knew, but she was vividly aware that the dark side of the Force was ever present on this barren rock, as well as the lingering taint of death. Curiosity on the trip here had tempted her to read about what had happened; however, Ilianya held back, wanting to find out for herself what answers this place held before referring to the polished annuals of history. And even if she had read the archives, Ilianya doubted that they could have ever prepared her for what she had already encountered.

She found it strange that each narrow passageway, each corridor seemed somehow familiar. Ilianya didn't hesitate as she made her way further inside the dark building that she had discovered upon breaking the storm clouds surrounding the entire planet. The long passageway that had branched away from the entrance had led into an open chamber, which was made of dense stone. There was something hidden here, if only she could remember where and, most importantly, what it was. Teethree impatiently rolled from behind her and started whistling incessantly at the right side of the room. Ilianya squinted as she approached, but saw nothing. She was about to turn away when the droid again beeped frantically.

"What is it?"

Teethree whistled and beeped in replied. Curiosity getting the better of her, Ilianya pulled out her datapad which could translate droid speak. Teethree repeated the same word over and over: Door.

"Where?" She huffed in frustration. "I don't see anything."

"_Use your Force to open the rock." _

This was ludicrous, she thought, shifting her eyes about for anything useful. But given where Ilianya presently stood, she was forced to consider absurdity as a viable option. Taking a step back, she closed her eyes and stilled her mind. Recalling what Anakin had taught her, Ilianya directed the Force around the rock and commanded it to move. At first, nothing happened. She was about to resume her exploration of the building when a loud grinding noise erupted from the wall. Looking past her shoulder, Ilianya saw a column of rocks move upward, revealing a hidden room.

"_Told you!"_ The droid chirped.

Ilianya shook her head in disbelief. Taking a peek inside, she saw the hidden room was small and was illuminated only by the glow of a stasis field, which surrounded a large orange metallic droid. To its immediate right stood a small structure carved of the same stone that comprised the walls. Quickly, Ilianya closed the distance and waved her hand to open the box.

Nothing happened.

Peering back up at the droid, she remarked, "It's nothing like I've ever seen. What is it?"

"_An old ally with a busted power coupling."_

Was this the thing that could help her regain her memory? Her entire past was locked up in a derelict droid. There was something oddly amusing about that notion as she laughed to herself. "Teethree, deactivate the stasis field." She pulled up her sleeves. "We have some work to do."

The small astromech complied and quickly rolled in front of the dormant droid. Without asking, he opened up the taller droids main access panel and beeped to get Ilianya's attention. She walked around and saw immediately what Teethree was pointing out. "Ouch," she commented. "Looks like our friend here met with the business end of a blaster."

_"Well, he was, after all, an assassination droid."_

Ilianya peered over at Teethree feeling a mix of surprise and curiosity. "Assassination droid? Why in the ten layers of Corellian hell would I ever have need for such a machine?"

"_As I indicated, your past wasn't the most pleasant of things."_

She ignored the droid and began the repair job. To the best of her knowledge, Ilianya had never touched a droid let along tried to fix one. Yet, her hands seemed to work on their own accord. She watched herself in awe as she pulled out old wires then effortlessly replaced them with the new equipment offered by the tiny astromech. The damage to the droid had not been nearly as extensive as she had originally considered. It should be functional within moments of inserting the new motivator. Instinctively, Ilianya knew that if she didn't align the motivator properly, she would short out the droid's entire neural network and everything she needed would be lost.

"Got it!" Ilianya paused and sat back, wiping away the beads of sweat that had accumulated atop her brow. "How did I know how to do that?" she muttered to herself. As Teethree whistled incoherently, Ilianya considered that she probably didn't want to know what the droid actually thought. Returning to the task at hand, a few more adjustments…and…

"There!" She announced triumphantly. Teethree though didn't seem as jubilant. The small droid's beeps and clicks were unusually subdued. "Let's see if that worked."

Ilianya stood up and walked behind the orange-hued droid. Without realizing, her hand sought out a small panel just above the droid's waist and opened the door. The display remained dark. "Bantha poo," she swore. "I can't believe I forgot that." Turning towards the astromech, she ordered, "Teethree, link up with our friend here and initiate an energy transfer."

"_Are you sure about this?"_

"Deadly sure," she smirked wickedly, trying to leave no room for argument. Apparently her certainty had convinced Teethree as he quickly hooked the umbilical onto the larger droid. Ilianya took a step back and waited, albeit impatiently. In only a few short moments she would have the answers that had eluded her since her arrival in this time. A curious thought then grabbed her attention: what would be next? Ilianya had been so completely obsessed on restoring her memory that she had not considered what she would do with that knowledge.

Ilianya did know that she was well over four thousand years old and was immortal until recently. She could touch the Force, and yet she harbored resentment towards the Jedi and the coven of witches. Was she a Sith? No, even that didn't feel right. What was she then? Most importantly, what was her purpose? Shaking her head, Ilianya contemplated that as long as she learned the truth, no matter how ugly it turned out to be, it would be at least a place to start.

"Truth is a matter of perspective, Exile."

Ilianya felt the hairs rise on the back of her neck. Instinctively, she unclipped her lightsaber and whirled about to seek out the source of the voice, blade extended. But there was no one but her and Teethree. Only the faint dripping of water onto stone was the only audible sound. Still, she felt that something—or someone—was near, and…it was watching her. Extinguishing her weapon, she held it ready at her side as she continued to dart her eyes about the small, dark area. Whatever had spoken, she was convinced that it was not human—or at least it was no longer human.

Cautiously, she left the chamber and walked into the darkness. A bluish-green glow from far down the corridor was the only light. Using the Force, Ilianya successfully navigated her way out of the narrow pathway and into a large chamber. The glow had come from the center of the room that appeared to be set in the middle of a mythical creature's claw. Strangely, she was not frightened. Instead, Ilianya felt that she had once stood in this very spot, a long, long time prior.

"Welcome home, Exile_."_

Ilianya spun about and was alarmed to find that she was no longer chasing a spectral voice. Someone was standing directly behind her. Its features were obscured by a long black hooded cloak and it seemed to hover ever so slightly above the floor. Her anger at not sensing this thing sneaking up on her was quickly supplanted by insatiable curiosity of who it was and what it wanted. Carefully extending her awareness out at the being, Ilianya physically jerked at what the Force revealed. "What are you?"

For a moment, it sounded like the ghostly creature chuckled. "Come now, surely you remember _me_?"

Ilianya shook her head and in the same moment brought her lightsaber up from her side. "What are you?" she repeated.

"I am…was… your teacher."

"Teacher?" Ilianya peered at it suspiciously. If Anakin's assertion that she was four thousand years old was correct, there was no way under the Force that this creature was alive, at least in the mortal sense. "If that is the case, you've been dead for quite some time."

"Ah, so you _do_ remember."

"No," she quickly countered. "I was told that I have lived an unnaturally long time." Ilianya paused as she contemplated how much to tell this spirit. If it was in fact dead, it posed little threat to her. What harm was there in talking to it? "Somehow I came back to this time and during my journey, my memory was lost."

"I see," the spirit replied as if it was carefully pondering her story. "The Force's ways are mysterious indeed."

"You know of the Force?"

"And I know you," it began, "or at least your former self. You see, I was with you before you became immortal."

Ilianya's curiosity was piqued. Even if this was a dream or at worst, a delusion, perhaps she could learn something useful from this encounter? This being may have some of the answers she so desperately sought. She had to know if it held anything useful. "What can you tell me of my past?"

"It is not something I can speak of. Rather, it would be much simpler if I showed you."

"Show me?" she scrunched her face. "I…I don't understand."

"Nor would I expect you to," the spirit shook its head. "At least in your present state. No, you need guidance on how to use the Force to unlock the secrets of your past."

"If it is a matter of using the Force, then teach me now!" Ilianya was growing impatient. If this spirit could not help her, she needed to return to the droid that could. "Otherwise, I have no time for nonsense."

To her surprised, the specter gleefully laughed. "My, my… even without your memory you are still the same, Exile. How truly…remarkable."

Not amused, Ilianya brushed past the spirit and headed to the exit, prompting it to stop cackling. "Leaving so soon, and without the knowledge you so crave?"

She paused and turned to look over her shoulder. "Whatever this is…dream or delusion…I have a better chance of learning about myself from that old broken down droid."

"What? You mean that primitive assassin droid you're trying to resurrect?" The spirit inched closer to where Ilianya stood. "HK-47 was many things, but I would hardly consider it a gifted story-teller. I doubt you would learn anything useful from it."

Incensed, Ilianya slammed her lightsaber into the stone floor as her frustration had finally boiled over. "What other choice do I have? You don't know what it is like to have everything torn away from you!"

"Actually, I know _exactly_ how you feel."

There was profound sadness in the spirit's voice, making Ilianya suddenly regret her tirade. Living or not, Ilianya had apparently wounded _her_. The spirit had once been a woman. Her hood had fallen back from her face, revealing her wrinkled, but obviously feminine features. "Allow me to use what little power I have left to show you that which has been lost. Consider it my last gift to you." She pleaded as she drew closer.

Under any other circumstance, Ilianya would have refused. Even in that moment, she was questioning her own sanity at considering the spirit's offer. And yet, she sensed no malice, and could not think of any reason why it would wish to deceive her. She had the impression that this being had once cared for her and genuinely wanted to help. In the end, Ilianya's desire to learn of her past far outweighed her better sense. "Very well…but first, please do me the favor of giving me your name."

The spirit struggled to answer. Finally, in a near whisper, she responded, "I was once Kreia…it was so long ago, I had nearly forgotten."

"Very well, Kreia, what do you require of me?"

The entity eerily smiled. Her previous temerity abruptly vanished. "Open your mind to the endless currents of the Force. Allow yourself, as you are now, to be washed against its powerful eddies and allow its energy to enter you."

Ilianya felt her eyes slide shut and was instantaneously pummeled by the shear power of the Force around her. She should have fallen down to the floor, but somehow she felt no longer connected to her body. The sensation of being immersed in water quickly surrounded her. Ilianya tried to breathe, but there was no air. The rising panic building from her core made her open her eyes. She winced when the blinding light struck her orbs. Ilianya attempted to shield them, but found she couldn't move. In the midst of the sea of light, she spotted a dark void growing larger by the second. Ilianya tried to scream, but no longer had a voice.

In the next moment, there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

Avilla was beginning to wonder if it was more difficult becoming a Sith or a handmaiden. During the past several days, she had been subjected to tests that were so physically and mentally grueling that she had had to use her Force abilities in order to successfully complete each task. Her competition, the girl Elermaé, didn't seem nearly as taxed. Then again, she had probably been preparing for these trials since birth. Avilla, on the other hand, had only learned of each test within minutes of having to do them. Overall though, she was pleased with her performance and was certain that she would join the handmaiden ranks.

It had been difficult to contain her excitement when the summons to meet Queen Jamillia had arrived that morning. Avilla's normal four hour patrol seemed to last for days. For the first time since arriving on Naboo, she was thrilled to enter into the Palace. Perhaps she really did belong here? Perhaps there was still a way to escape Sidious' hold over and find her family before it was too late? Marching down the last corridor that led to the throne room's antechamber, she quickly flashed her credentials at the door guard who promptly allowed her entry.

Avilla hastened her pace to the room's center, where her opponent already stood. She bowed respectfully when she caught Jamillia's eye. When she straightened up, Avilla turned and gave Elermaé a curt nod before returning her attention to the throne. The room was, as always, busy with activity as the different handmaidens were bustling about, bringing in and taking out various datapads and other documents. Avilla was exhausted just watching them. She would be glad to finish this competition and begin the next phase of her mission here on Naboo.

"Thank you both for coming on such short notice," Jamillia announced. "This process has no doubt been a difficult one not only for the both you, but also for my staff and me as well." As Queen abruptly shifted in her throne to pull out the datapad that held the name of the winner, Avilla felt her heart jumping wildly within her chest. It took her full self control not to reach out with the Force to prematurely learn of the Queen's decision. In that moment it dawned on her that she could use her powers to influence the outcome. Strangely, something held her back. Was it possible that she wanted to earn the position on her own merits?

"After much deliberation, we have decided on two things: first, Elermaé will officially fill the handmaiden slot; however, given Lieutenant Castor's exceptional talents and profound resourcefulness, I deem it foolish not to take advantage of those abilities. As such, I am going to appoint you as military liaison to my handmaiden staff, reporting to Elermaé and briefing her prior to all Royal Court sessions."

Avilla remained silent throughout the Queen's decree. She had lost! How was that possible? She had done everything and more to meet their expectations; why wasn't that enough? Her first instinct was to call upon her weapon and strike the room's occupants down in a brutal rage. Yet, Avilla's more controlled half again steadied her hand, as well as whispered that she could still accomplish her goal, but she had to be patient. If not, there would be no chance to ever see her family again.

"I am, of course, at your service, Your Majesty." Avilla finally said graciously.

"Good!" Jamilla responded with a sense of relief in her voice. "I don't want to lose your services, Lieutenant. You are a gifted officer and I believe you will contribute much to this Court."

"I look forward to serving you in any capacity."

"Your Majesty," Elermaé interrupted. "I would very much like to assume my duties. May I have the Palace staff move my things into my new quarters?"

Jamillia appeared momentarily taken aback before she turned to Saché who had made her way to the Queen's side. "We will see to it as soon as it is reasonably possible, handmaiden." Saché frowned at her.

"Thank you, Milady." Elermaé curtsied before glancing over at the Queen. "With your permission, may I be dismissed in order to tend to my new duties?"

"By all means." Jamillia quickly replied.

"I too need to return to duty, with your permission, Your Majesty." Avilla bowed

"Off you go."

The walk out of the throne room took an eternity. Avilla wanted nothing else but to get in her starfighter and shoot something, anything. Her anger grew as she watched the dainty Elermaé speed up and then slow down purposely in order to delay Avilla's departure. She could sense that the victorious _lady_ wanted nothing more than the opportunity to gloat. If the new handmaiden wasn't careful, she could find her head quickly separated from the rest of her body.

Finally reaching the antechamber, Avilla roughly brushed by Elermaé and turned towards the hangar when she heard her opponent's annoying, high pitched attempt at getting her attention by clearing her throat. "Lieutenant?"

Avilla paused and momentarily considered taking out her lightsaber and let it do the talking. "What?"

Elermaé took a couple of steps towards her. "I just wanted to say that while I admired your stamina during the trials, we both, deep down, this was going to be outcome."

"Did we now?" Avilla remarked, her hand moving dangerously close to her concealed weapon.

Elermaé nodded once. "Cream always rises to the top and well, let's just say that you were just fortunate to be even allowed to take the tests."

The anger was boiling within Avilla's veins. She could feel the dark side goading her to lose control and take out her rage on the infuriating girl.

_It would be so easy..._

"Elermaé!"

Avilla shook off her maddened rage when she noticed Saché, Jamillia's the chief handmaiden, hurrying in their direction. "How can I help you, Milady?"

Saché paused momentarily, flashing a quick smile at Avilla before returning her focus to the irritating handmaiden. "The Queen has asked that once you get settled in to then meet with Lt. Castor and fill her in on what information Her Majesty will need for tomorrow's Royal Court meeting."

"I will…see to it at once," Elermaé grumbled before heading down the hallway.

Once they were alone, Avilla briefly shrugged and spun about to depart when Saché raised her hand. "Wait a moment, Lieutenant."

She paused and tried to look as pleasant as possible for the chief handmaiden. Whatever her feelings were about what had happened, she sensed nothing but honesty from the girl in front of her. As such, Avilla would do her no harm. "How might I be of service?"

Saché leaned over so only Avilla could hear what she was about to say. "If it had been up to me, I would have picked you without hesitation. I thought you to be the superior candidate in every facet of the trials."

"That is...kind of you to say."

"It is the truth!" Saché insisted.

"Then why was _she_ selected?" Avila blurted out, forgetting herself.

"Please don't blame Queen Jamillia," the chief handmaiden countered in a hushed tone. "It wasn't her fault."

"Then whose was it?" Avilla's anger was once again rising.

"You have to understand, Lieutenant, until the Queen wins the election, she is politically vulnerable." Saché said nervously looking around. "And given Elermaé's family ties to members of the Royal Court, as well as several in Parliament, Queen Jamillia could not risk the political fallout had she officially supported your candidacy."

"I see," Avilla muttered.

"Don't be angry!" Saché pleaded. "This advisory position is a great honor."

"Actually, I'm not," Avilla said. Strangely, it was the truth. In that same moment, another possibility had come to mind; one more underhanded than she had wanted to consider, but it would propel her to a status that would potentially be beyond reproach. It would though require some careful planning, as well as the right opportunity; and, it could also help her heed Lord Sidious' warning about the imposing future. "As a solider, I am well versed in the merits of a tactical retreat."

Whatever Saché thought, she was appeased by her statement. "Your input will surely be valued. Don't forget that."

Indeed, if things worked out as Avilla planned, what was about to happen would be truly unforgettable.

* * *

He was once Qymaen jai Sheelal of the Kalee.

Most feared of all the Kaleesh warchiefs, he had spilled Huk blood at every opportunity, making his enemies live in terror of hearing the blare of his battle horn on the battlefield. They had feared him so much that the Huk had called the contemptible Jedi to save them. He would have smashed the cowardly Huk skulls into the rocks of their contemptible world, but the Leader's Council had deemed it unwise to oppose the Jedi. Officially, they did not want to risk losing favor with the Republic; but Sheelal knew that the real truth was that the leaders feared the Jedi's mystical powers. He did not, but relented to the Council's wishes because he was certain that in time the Jedi would leave.

And leave they did.

The time soon followed for him to lead the Kaleesh back to their previously conquered territory when something happened. He had tried to close his eyes to remember what took place before the blackness took him, but it felt as if he no longer possessed eyelids. Bacta was the only thing that he could see. Through the fluid, his eyes had barely worked, but they saw enough to make him realize that most of his physical body was lost forever. Sheelal no longer had arms or legs. He wasn't even sure if he had much of his former self, save his head. Somehow his enemies had conspired against him and had rendered him crippled. He had all but given up hope when he heard a voice—a voice that was not forgiving or caring, but held the mantle of power that he respected. It promised him a new life—a better life—in which he could become even deadlier than before.

Without hesitation, Sheelal had seized the opportunity.

The pain he had experienced during his rebirth was excruciating. There were times when he wanted to slit his own throat and be done with it. But, he was no coward. The pain was a test. If he was worthy of the new existence, he would survive. In time, the bacta was removed and Qymaen jai Sheelal once again possessed a body, albeit a mechanical one.

_Qymaen jai Sheelal_

It was his name. A name often spoken in reverent pride, due to his many brutal, but overwhelming effective, deeds. And yet, it no longer suited him. In a way, Sheelal had died from his injuries and he, whatever he had become, now stood in his place.

_General Grievous _

That was the name his savior had called him. The pain must have been considerable as it had taken some time to realize that the voice was referring to him as General Grievous. His first instinct was to rebel. He had been born into a noble family—a family respected on the battlefield and throughout the many villages of his planet. It was treason to turn against his clan. And yet, the nagging voice in the back of his skull incessantly reminded him that it wasn't betrayal if he was already dead.

"Good to see you amongst the living once more, General."

The voice! It had returned! He fought his own crushing fatigue to focus. His sight was still obscured, but he could see considerably better. Painfully, he turned his head, trying to find the voice's owner—the one who had saved him.

"Try not to strain yourself, my friend." The voice said soothingly. "You have been through much."

To his surprise, he found that he could again speak. "Where…where am I?" he asked with an unrecognizable voice.

"You are quite safe. I can promise you that."

"What… happened?"

He could hear the voice's owner walking around him. Sheelal had the sensation that he was suspended in the air by some invisible forcefield. "I'm sorry to say that you were betrayed."

"The Huk!" He tried to shout.

"I'm afraid it was far worse than they…apparently their Jedi corroborators believed you too dangerous to be left alive. You were fortunate that one of my allies was close at hand to rescue you, otherwise…"

"The Jedi did this to me?" He gurgled.

"We used the best technology in the galaxy to save you," The voice said with a hint of regret. "Unfortunately, there was so much damage to most of your organic body that cybernetic replacements were the only way to ensure your survival."

The memories of that moment came flooding back. He recalled seeing an old human man standing over his bacta tank, imploring him not to succumb to death, but to use his rage to sustain him. They could rebuild his body, making him stronger, faster and more deadly than he was in his former life. But what had come of it? He was still an invalid and worse, if his enemies found this place, they would surely destroy him before he became the monster of children's nightmares.

"I still cannot do anything."

The man moved to where Sheelal could see him. He was tall for a human and there was a presence about him that hinted that he too possessed considerable power. "That is only a technicality. The ones who repaired your injuries wanted me present for your rebirth." The elderly human then made a subtle gesture and in that moment, it felt as if the world around him had returned at once. He could feel his body, his environment and also discern his present whereabouts. Willing himself to stand, he hovered over the different aliens in attendance.

He was greater than them all!

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a bacta tank. Perhaps it was the one used to save him? Whatever it was, it immediately became the focus of his rage. In one swift move, he spun himself out of the restraints and rammed himself into the tank. He could feel metal against metal, grinding and tearing away from its foundation. The screech would have been too intense for organic ears; but, not his. He tore sheets of durasteel and electrical wires in a fit of rage. He was a machine and nothing could hurt him.

"Die Jedi!" He shouted. "Die!"

The fury soon left him, and fatigue forced him onto his knees. He could not longer move. In what seemed like hours, the human finally joined him, standing silently over him. Sheelal sensed that he was appraising him, possibly contemplating whether bringing him back to life had been worthwhile. "You have gifts that are beyond most, General. If you would allow me, I could teach you how to defeat the Jedi."

"How?" Sheelal asked after the surprise of his request had washed over him. "They have their Force to assist them."

"I will show you how to exploit the weakness of the Jedi arts," the human said placidly. "Even with the Force, they would be no match for you, if you were properly trained."

In the next moment, Sheelal could see the shinning hilt of Jedi lasersword floating towards him. Instinctively he reached for it, but never took his eyes off the human. He was the one who had made it float. But that meant…

"You are Jedi!" He clenched his jaw.

"Hardly," the man scoffed and with a wave of his hand, Sheelal felt himself lifted to his feet. His instinct was to attack—to kill this man–and yet, curiosity got the better of him.

"Who are you?"

"Forgive my terrible manners," the man sincerely apologized. "I am Tyranus, but most know me as Count Dooku, leader of the Confederacy of Independent Systems."

_Count Dooku._

Sheelal knew that name well. He was the famed Jedi who was atypically respected throughout the Outer Rim because of his unorthodox methods. He was a warrior, the likes of which hadn't been seen since the time of the ancients. But most importantly, he had left the Jedi and had used his influence to fight against the tyranny of the Republic. Even amongst the Kaleesh, he was held in high esteem. There were unfounded but prevalent rumors that Dooku had resurrected the long extinct nemesis of the Jedi, but none of that mattered to him. The venerable Count had saved his life and honor demanded Sheelal's eternal loyalty.

"What is it that you require for saving my life?" He paused. "I am, of course, your humble servant from this moment on."

"While I am honored by the gesture," Dooku began, "I do not need a slave."

"Then how might I repay you?"

"I need you to be my captain in the war that is to come, General Grievous." Dooku proclaimed. "I need you to crush our enemies without mercy."

"It would be a pleasure to do so."

"Serve me well, General and the universe will soon be ours!"

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and reviews are always appreciated!_


	26. Chapter 25: Confrontations

Happy New Year everyone! I hope your holidays were restful and fun. Sorry for the delay in posting, but work was a little more hectic than I had anticipated. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Jedi Master Daakman Barrek had seen his fair share of combat throughout his long tenure as a Jedi Knight. One of the youngest to be granted mastery in the history of the Order, he had been given a prominent role in hunting down the Separatist leaders who had remained in hiding since the Battle of Malastare. His skill at finding those who wished not to be found was unparalleled. Daakman had been one of the few Jedi to locate several hidden Separatist camps and had acquired substantial information of a possible resurgence of their forces.

That was where his luck had run thin.

For the last few months, he and his apprentice Sha'a Gi had been involved in a deep cover mission to find the rally point for this new invasion force. Their investigation had led them to the barren, rocky world of Hypori—a planet known to be devoid of native life, but was oddly occupied by a large number of Geonosian warriors. The Geonosians were widely regarded as xenophobic, and to find them anywhere besides Geonosis was suspicious enough to warrant further scrutiny. Daakman reasoned that even if they didn't learn the location of the Separatist rendezvous point, it was highly likely that they would uncover whatever nefarious plot the Geonosians were currently engaged.

From orbit, surface scans initially indicated what they already knew. Hypori was devoid of life, save its Geonosian visitors. But after his apprentice, who was particularly savvy with computer instrumentation, modified the sensor grid, a second scan revealed an unusual radiation source originating from beneath the planet's surface. It was too great to be anything natural, suggesting that the Geonosians had constructed some kind of an underground factory. What it was specifically and most importantly its purpose remained just as hidden.

Not wanting to risk detection, Daakman and his padawan ventured down to Hypori in a non-descript shuttle. Despite the fact that this world lacked any populace, given the present unrest in the galaxy, he did not want to announce that two Jedi were in the Outer Rim, hunting down Separatist warriors. The last thing Barrek wanted was to start an actual war.

Sha'a Gi had not particularly liked that they were heading to the surface without significant clone support, but then again, the young man, while good at mechanics, was less than ideal in combat. Still, the Council had deemed it necessary that all Jedi, including padawans close to their trials, be involved in military operations given the precarious nature of galactic affairs. Daakman would have preferred leaving his apprentice in the Jedi Temple, but had been summarily overruled.

As always, he would place his faith in the Force.

The flight to Hypori's surface was rough. There were several atmospheric anomalies that had nearly forced the clone pilot to turn back. However, after several minutes of fancy flying, the turbulence had finally ceased and they quickly descended towards the landing zone. Without word, Daakman led his padawan out of the transport and towards the anomalous radiation source.

"It's about five kilometers over that ridge," Sha'a Gi pointed in the distance after studying his portable scanner.

Daakman paused and extended his awareness into the Force. "Seems our Geonosian friends are still in the dark about our presence." He then cracked a smile at his nervous padawan. "Looks like we're in for a bit of a hike."

"Apparently," the padawan's voice trailed off.

"C'mon," Daakman waved. "Let's move."

The mountainous terrain abruptly transitioned to a small, flat valley after they walked for what seemed like days. Daakman peered about while they continued towards the ridge. Under combat conditions, this place would be perfect for an ambush. He was about to share his thoughts with Sha'a Gi when something metallic caught his eye. Before could take note of it, Daakman felt himself propelled into the air. He had enough awareness to use the Force to cushion his crash to the ground. Rolling onto his feet with his lightsaber in hand, he froze when he spotted his attacker.

Back where he previously stood was his apprentice, furiously fighting off what appeared to be nothing less than a monster wielding a lightsaber. Willing himself to move, lest his padawan be cut to pieces, Daakman Barrek used the Force to propel himself into the fray—and not a moment too soon. The creature had taken advantage of Sha'a Gi's unrefined style and had knocked him to the ground. Daakman twisted his saber between his fallen apprentice and the assailant's lightsaber that had arced down to sever his padawan's head. He heard himself grunt and felt his muscles scream in protest at the brute strength of their adversary. Only his masterful control of the Force allowed Daakman to push the creature back, allowing an opening for Sha'a to stand up.

He didn't.

His apprentice was still on the ground, shaking. "Get up!" Daakman shouted impatiently. "I need you!"

"I……I….can't, M-mmaster."

In that moment of distraction, Daakman felt a sudden sharp pain flare up in his torso before he once again became airborne. The sensation of flight did not last as long as before but his landing was much rougher. His dismay over his padawan's fear had hampered his ability to use the Force in time to save himself. A loud snap preceded the excruciating pain that ran along his left side, making him instantly aware that one or more of his bones had been broken Daakman called upon the Force to help him sit up, but the pain was too intense and he fell roughly to his side.

What he saw next was something no master should ever have to witness. Lying on the ground, broken and barely conscious, Daakman watched the mechanical terror slowly stalk his padawan. Sha'a Gi had finally mustered enough courage to summon his lightsaber, but it was far too late. The monstrosity slapped the padawan's weapon out of his hand and turned to glare at Daakman. Without shifting its gaze, the machine lifted its foot and without hesitation, crushed the screaming Sha'a Gi's head beneath it. The valley almost immediately grew silent save Barrek's shout.

"No!"

"Yes, Jedi." The scratchy, inhuman voice of the monster taunted. Daakman fought against himself to stand, but stopped when he saw the creature shifting through the remains of his dead apprentice. It stopped when it found Sha'a Gi's lightsaber.

"Leave him alone!" He screamed. "You have no right to that weapon."

The abomination hesitated before picking up and inspecting his padawan's finely crafted lightsaber. Daakman tried in vain to fight off the mental images of the day that Sha'a had assembled it on Ilum. His pride for his lost padawan though had morphed into horror when he saw Sha'a's murderer put it within its cloak. "It will make a fine additional to the one I already have."

This was not the first time that this thing had encountered Jedi, Daakman mused. It knew how to defeat them, and quite effortlessly. The Council had to be warned. He realized that to pull his comlink out from his tattered robes was to seal his own fate, but the Jedi had to know what threat that this _thing _posed. Quickly, Daakman hit the emergency transmit button and then rested his head on the ground, waiting for the monster to finish him. A second turned into a minute then curiosity finally urged Daakman to look up.

The beast was laughing.

"And what do you find so funny, scum? The Jedi will hunt you down and destroy you."

It moved to within centimeters of his face. The creature's eyes were not human and the skin Daakman could see from underneath its armor looked almost reptilian. "I want the Jedi to know of my existence. I want them to live in fear of General Grievous!"

So it had a name. For some reason, that knowledge made him even more concerned for his brethren. "You are nothing, Grievous." The pain was growing more intense within his chest. It wouldn't be much longer. "Nothing!" Daakman shouted with his last remaining strength.

"As you will be, Jedi scum."

The sound of crushing bones and the sensation of paralyzing pain were supplanted by the limitless energies of the Force. In his last moment of life, Daakman hoped beyond all hopes that this creature would be stopped before more innocent Jedi were attacked. In the end though, he would do as always: Daakman would place his trust in the will of the Force.

* * *

Daybreak over Varykino Lake was perhaps one of the most beautiful sights in the entire universe. It was always peaceful here—away from the many trials and troubles of the real world. Padmé couldn't help smiling as she read the news on her datapad: six weeks after her abdication, her hand-picked successor had not only gotten Parliament to call for general elections within a month's time, but more importantly, Jamillia had defeated her opponents by a significant margin. She would be Queen for the next five years, and that knowledge brought Padmé considerable comfort.

Comfort was something she hadn't experienced much of since she and Anakin had begun her training to use the Force. He had insisted on a grueling regimen of physical exercise in the morning followed by hours upon hours of meditation. Padmé didn't have a problem with focusing her thoughts. Rather, it was difficult to concentrate when her muscles ached to the point that it hurt to even breathe! The one aspect of her training that she completely enjoyed was the work to make their bond stronger. Since Padmé's powers were, in essence, siphoned from Anakin's own, he had decided that the stronger their connection, the more easily the Force would flow between them.

They had always been able to discern instinctively what the other was thinking or feeling. But after a few weeks training, Padmé was able to hear Anakin's thoughts as if they were her own. It had been an odd sensation at first; however, after a few days, his ever-presence had becoming soothing. One of their exercises to test their connection had been essentially a child's game: he would hide somewhere on the planet and she would have to use the Force to find him. It had been surprisingly easy, since Anakin's presence in the Force was like looking for the Galaxy's core. It was hard to miss.

The last few days had been dedicated to weapons training. Although they had been using low powered lightsabers that at worst gave one a nasty shock, she could feel Anakin holding back. Padmé mused that he worried about hurting her and the baby. Even so, she knew that their child was doing well and it seemed like he or she actually enjoyed all the running around. Soon, no matter how much Force training she had, the sheer fact of being physically too awkward would hamper what she could do. That time had not yet come, and there was so much more she needed to learn. Still, the thought of their child growing larger by the day warmed her heart.

It had been an interesting experience interacting with Anakin from such a different perspective. Until their marriage, Padmé had always been his superior. Now she was the one that had to follow his guidance. To her surprise, he had been extraordinarily patient. Perhaps surprise was not the right word, but rather, given everything she knew about his dedication to his training, Padmé had expected him to be much more intense, more rigid even. Yet, he had been the calmest she had ever known him to be. It seemed that training her had considerably settled his always restless spirit.

"You're up early."

Padmé looked over her shoulder to see her husband standing at the edge of the veranda, carrying what appeared to be a metallic tool box. "Thought I'd get caught up current events," she indicated by lifting her datapad.

Anakin flashed his lopsided grin. "I heard about Jamillia's victory from one of the town folk."

"You went into town?"

He dipped his head. "I got you a present."

"Really?" Padmé felt her brow rise in interest.

"Don't get too excited," he chuckled. "It's training related."

"Oh," she replied, feigning disappointment.

Anakin snickered and placed the box on the table in front of her. "Actually, I think you might be interested to see what's inside."

Curiosity getting the better of her, Padmé sat up and opened the box. She peeked inside. "It's…parts."

"Yes," Anakin's smile grew larger.

"Parts to what?"

"For you to construct your own lightsaber," he replied proudly. "I think you are more than ready for your own." Padmé felt a sudden surge of accomplishment. While she had considered that she would eventually get an actual lightsaber, she had assumed that Anakin would give her one of his spares. Padmé hadn't thought that she would be required to actually _construct_ hers. She glanced over at him, unsure whether to express her appreciation or confusion.

"It has been a tradition for all Force adepts to construct their own weapon. The lightsaber is supposed to reflect its wielder."

"But, I am not as gifted in mechanics as you."

"And most weren't either," Anakin countered. "You must use the Force to guide you." Before she could protest, he continued, "Unfortunately, we do not have access to a crystal cave. "So..." Anakin pulled out a large, amethyst colored gem from within his cloak and handed it to her, "I made you a synthetic crystal, which is much like mine, but it strangely turned dark purple."

Not one to shy away from a challenge, Padmé pulled out each part from the box and arranged them on the table. The task appeared daunting, especially since she had no idea where or even how to start. In the meantime, Anakin took a seat opposite her and folded his hands together. Padmé could sense that he wanted nothing more than to perform the task for her, but he was keeping himself at bay. Perhaps this process was crucial to her training, she mused while again looking over the many pieces.

"Shall we begin?" he asked before closing his eyes.

That phrase was always the prelude to a meditation session. Allowing herself to relax, Padmé sat slightly back from the table and calmed her mind. The part she enjoyed most about this state was feeling the connection between her and Anakin strengthen as the flowing currents of the Force entered her being. To Padmé's surprise, this time the sensation was different. Nothing happened at first. After a moment, she opened her eyes to question Anakin, but strangely, he was gone and she was no longer at Varykino.

Padmé bolted up and looked about in alarm. Where it had been morning only seconds ago, it was presently dark and she was somewhere else—a place that was cold, menacing, but familiar. There were buildings surrounding her, which stretched far into the sky. If Padmé was to guess, it appeared similar to the underworld of Coruscant. She had seen holopics in her youth during a social justice class, but she had never ventured there in person.

Until now, it seemed.

Something beckoned to her, desperate to be found. Padmé didn't know where she was running to and yet, her legs seemed to act on their own accord. Narrow building after building passed by her, each no more unique than the previous. Finally, she stopped when she felt the desperation spike. There was nothing distinct about the building she stood before, save that it appeared to have been abandoned for quite some time. Cautiously, Padmé opened the door. It was considerably darker on the inside than out the night. Her eyes squinted as she tried to find what had summoned her.

But there was nothing.

It appeared that her senses had led her astray. Padmé wanted to resume her search when she heard the distinctive cry of a baby coming from deep inside the structure. Without thought, she ran deeper inside, hoping she was not too late. It was only moments into her sprint when something terribly wrong caught her notice. Death. Its presence hovered everywhere, as well as its scent. Padmé slowed but the dark feeling only grew stronger. Her body stopped moving before her eyes took note of where she was. Around her were cribs, but instead of the gentle cries of infants was only deathly silence. Looking closer, Padmé felt the bile rising up into her chest.

Corpses.

They were everywhere.

She tried to catch her breath, but that meant taking in more of the surrounding death. Her legs felt weak and the room started to spin. The only thing that kept her together was the repeated cries of the infant. There was at least one child left alive. She had to find it! Forcing herself to run, Padmé kept her eyes forward, ignoring the rows and rows of cribs she darted passed. Turning to the left, the crying was at its loudest just ahead. She pushed forward as she neared it. If only she could save one child….

The stench of death abruptly changed. Padmé could see the writhing child ahead, but something else lingered dangerously close. It was the harbinger of death, and it had been waiting for her. It had no form that Padmé could discern, but she sensed it near the infant. Could she dare to oppose it and hope to escape with both her life and the life of the child? What if she failed?

"You cannot stop me!" It warned her.

Turning to her right, Padmé slightly recoiled. Standing a few meters away was the creature. It was made up of the dark shadows that filled this place of death. She could see clear through it, but on the other hand, Padmé didn't doubt for one second that it was very real. "What have you done?"

"Isn't obvious?" It seemed to grin in obvious satisfaction. "I am building my new order upon the remains of the old."

To Padmé's own surprise, she reached down to her hip and in one movement withdrew a shiny, metallic lightsaber. It was thinner and shorter than Anakin's. The grip was black and the hilt had several black grooves near the blade emitter. It felt comfortable in her hand—as if it belonged there. Turning her eyes up at the shadow, she released a mocking grin. "I _will _stop you!"

"You will try!"

Her thumb flipped the activator switch and a deep purple-hued blade instantly illuminated the room. Padmé was poised to confront the evil when she realized that the dark place had disappeared and she was back on the sunlit veranda at Varykino. She would have thought that everything she had just experienced was a dream, but in her hand was buzzing the very same lightsaber. Glancing over at Anakin who was still seated across from her, she asked, "Did I….?"

He nodded once. "You made it yourself."

"I… don't remember…" Padmé's voice trailed. "I saw something…I was somewhere dark."

"You saw the future," Anakin pointed out.

She didn't know whether to be alarmed at the fact she'd experienced a premonition or at Anakin's earnestness. "Do you know what will happen?"

He closed his eyes. After a moment, he shook his head and looked straight at her, as if he saw through her. "Sometimes visions are not exact previews. They can be a possibility or they are symbolic of the actual event."

"How can I tell which is which?"

"With time and training, my love, you will." Anakin smiled as he stood up to join her. Without word he reached out for her weapon. Carefully, Padmé deactivated her lightsaber and handed it over to him. For several moments, Anakin turned it over in his hand as he stared at it with a distant expression that had suddenly taken hold of his face. "Your skills are growing quickly. I sense that we can intensify your training."

The ache of her muscles not so subtlety reminded her of what that might entail. "Lovely," she quipped.

Anakin handed back her lightsaber, but did not release it from his grip when Padmé reached out to take it. "Anera, never forget that this weapon is, from now on, part of your life. One day, it will save you when no one else will be able to…not even me."

"How can that be?" Padmé peered at him curiously. "Without you present, I am powerless."

"I don't believe that," Anakin slowly shook his head. "One of the most important lessons I learned from the witches on Dathomir was how to use my lightsaber without the Force… and so I will teach you to do the same."

Padmé wordlessly agreed. Yet, she could not get the chilling images of the decaying infants from her thoughts. One day, what she had envisioned would happen and it was up to her to stop it. Aching muscles or not, Padmé would learn everything she could to prevent that horror from ever becoming a reality.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi had never been more exhausted in his life. And yet, he wouldn't have traded any of the past six weeks for anything. After bringing Sabé and Sienna home from the medicenter, he had insisted to tending to their daughter while his wife convalesced. Fortunately, he had gained valuable experience seeing to the infant younglings at the Temple crèche during several of his disciplinary stints as a rebellious padawan. As such, he was able to handle Sienna like a skilled pro while Sabé looked on in pure awe.

The time away from the Order had given him some perspective. While Obi-Wan was ready to throw away everything and stay permanently on Naboo with his family, he knew of the unrest that still existed in the Galaxy. Through his many meditations, he was acutely aware that the Separatists were not defeated, as many liked to believe, and that another confrontation was inevitable. If war did come, his family would not be safe and should he decide to stay on Naboo, there would be little he could do to change things. However, if Obi-Wan remained with the Jedi until the threat was truly eliminated, then he would be on the forefront of the Separatists' absolute defeat.

Leaving the Order was a thought that only a few years ago he would have never fathomed. The Jedi were his brethren, and their ways were a large part of who he was. The Force, though, seemed to have other things in mind: falling in love, getting married, and having a child. It seemed that Qui-Gon's teachings of other destinies that were just as grand as those reserved for a Jedi had been true all along. Obi-Wan had found it ironically amusing that he could hear his old Master's voice even more clearly now that he had passed into the Force. Was it possible that his much beloved mentor had known what waited for Obi-Wan in the future?

Without a sound, he tip-toed to Sienna's crib and stood in awe of the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes upon. Their tiny daughter was fast asleep—lost in the world of dreams—without a care in the world. It fascinated Obi-Wan to watch as her little body moved rhythmically with each breath; as if her lungs were too big for her. Often, he had to fight the urge to wake her up. His time was growing short and soon he would have to return to the Temple. Obi-Wan wanted to be around Sienna's every waking moment in order for them to remain in his memory during his absence from her.

How could he leave them alone?

It wasn't fair.

Releasing a deep, frustrated breath, Obi-Wan turned to head into the bedroom, but paused when he saw Sabé leaning in the doorway. He was surprised that he hadn't sensed her. Then again, his focus, of late, had not been at its best.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

Sabé shook her head causing her long, flowing auburn hair to shift from her shoulders down to her back. "No. I was about to check on Sienna when I saw you watching her. I didn't want to interrupt."

"It's…going to be hard to leave her." Obi-Wan whispered. "And you."

"I know," she replied somberly.

Reaching out, he gently grabbed both her hands with his own. "I could stay."

"You could."

Obi-Wan sighed again. He knew that Sabé would not offer her true opinion on the matter, no matter how much he insinuated that he wanted her to tell him to remain. "I _want_ to stay," he corrected himself. "But…"

"Duty comes first," she mechanically spouted.

He took another step closer to her so that their faces were only centimeters apart. "My first duty is, of course, to you and Sienna." He paused momentarily. "That's why I have to go. I must make the galaxy safe for the both of you."

"Obi-Wan," she began but turned her back to him. "I love you more than life itself." Looking over her shoulder, she added, "Of course, there is nothing more I would want than to have you stay with us for good. But, I do not ask nor want any excuses for who you are. I accepted that you are a Jedi a long time ago and I have to live with the consequences of that fact." Turning around, Sabé continued, "I cannot grant you permission to leave the Order. That is something you will have to decide to do on your own."

"I am not seeking your permission," Obi-Wan muttered a little more harshly than he had intended.

"Do what you must, Obi-Wan," she raised her palms up briefly then dropped them idly by her sides. "We'll still be here whenever you are ready."

"Sabé…"

She raised her hand. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. Let's enjoy the time we do have left."

Obi-Wan wanted to argue his frustrations, but realized it was pointless. As always, Sabé had pointed out what he himself didn't want to consider: he was alone on this decision. No amount of venting at that moment would change things. Finally, Obi-Wan decided that he wanted these last few days to be peaceful and memorable. "I would like that."

Obi-Wan followed Sabé back into the bedroom. Neither said a word as they took their pre-designated sides of the bed. He wanted to believe that his family would be there when he was ready to leave the Order, but he had the feeling that might not exactly be true. One of Sabé's greatest traits was her fierce loyalty to those whom she loved. She would do anything that was asked of her by a loved one. But in this set of circumstances, Obi-Wan considered that loneliness could erode even the most solid fortitude and her patience would inevitable become exhausted. In time, she would give up on him and move on.

He would have to settle the galaxy's problems that much more quickly.

* * *

The ancient texts of the Sith stressed the virtue of patience. Darth Bane once recorded in a holocron that patience, when properly utilized, could be a far more lethal weapon than any lightsaber. If patience was the defining characteristic in determining the potential power of a Sith, Dahlia was sure that after enduring the insufferable demands of the handmaiden Elermaé over the past few weeks without killing her prior to executing her plans, she was destined to become the greatest Sith in history.

Dahlia had decided that Elermaé had to die. Not only would supplanting her opponent help in her pursuit to disguise herself, but it would also be personally gratifying. The girl was as arrogant as she was petty. Even the other handmaidens found her distasteful, but were forced to tolerate her. Since Elermaé came from one of the most prominent families on Naboo, she seemed obliged to inform everyone the wealth she stood to inherit upon her parents' demise.

Dahlia never took any pleasure in killing.

But in Elermaé's case, she was looking forward to be the facilitator of her end.

More frustrating than having to abide by Elermaé's orders was the lack of opportunity to rid herself of the irksome handmaiden. For weeks, Dahlia had explored option after option, but none were good enough. It had to be done without in a way it could not be connected back to her, and it had to appear that Dahlia had tried valiantly to save the handmaiden. She didn't assume that simply eliminating Elermaé would mean an automatic invitation into the Queen's trusted circle of attendants. Dahlia, or rather her alter ego, Avilla Castor, had to put her gallantry on display in order to achieve that honor.

It was a difficult plan, and the chances of failure were high. For over a month, Dahlia mulled option after option, each less likely of success than its predecessor. But as so often in her life, the answer finally had come from the most unlikely source:

Ellisé Bibble.

A few days prior, Ellisé had shared with her an issue that had arisen with several of the new sensor net buoys. The plasma coils used in their ion cores were discovered to be defective and several had exploded, bringing down the entire grid on a number of occasions. The remaining few that had still been operable had been summarily deactivated and brought back down for repair. The Queen, upon being informed, had asked Elermaé and Avilla to inspect the repair work on the main conduit and then report back their findings.

It was the perfect opportunity.

Plasma coils, especially defective ones, could be easily manipulated with the Force. Causing an overload would not be difficult and to those present, it would appear as a pure accident. Amidst the ensuing chaos, Dahlia would injure herself with a low powered ion blaster and then quickly make a futile attempt to save the already deceased Elermaé. She had to appear to be a hero. Her plan had to succeed! It was the only way that Lord Sidious would allow her to see her family again.

She shouldn't get ahead of herself.

There were other important considerations. Since she didn't find Ellisé's presence too disagreeable, Dahlia decided to spare the girl's life by sending an urgent message for her to report to the central space station in orbit. Although it was risky, given that the warning could appear suspect should it be ever be scrutinized, but Dahlia expected that after what was about to happen, Ellisé would view the diversion as providence, and nothing more would come of it. Even so, she was taking chances that she was sure Lord Sidious would not have approved.

Unlike him though, she was not a monster.

"Shall we?" Elermaé's annoying voice invaded her thoughts.

Dahlia looked up to see that their shuttle had already docked at the repair facility. Glancing over at the impatient handmaiden, she gave a curt nod and jumped out of her seat to join her.

"Let's move it, Castor. I need to report back to the Queen immediately."

"Of course, my Lady," Dahlia replied through clenched teeth. "This way."

They walked across the hangar towards the large device at its center. This particular sensor buoy was the critical junction point of the detection grid that had been built around the Chommell sector's borders. When fully operational, it would warn the Naboo of every vessel moving within and also entering their territory. It had been one of the centerpieces of former Queen Amidala's plan to increase interstellar security after the Trade Federation crisis. Aside from some technical glitches, it had worked impeccably.

Dahlia approached a lone technician who stood near the probe, running a diagnostic scan. He seemed to be frowning at something on his screen. "Excuse me."

The young man looked up and dipped his head forward respectfully. "How may I be of service?"

"Lady Elermaé and I were ordered by Queen Jamillia to check on the progress of the repairs," Dahlia paused to look about the hangar. "Is Captain Bibble available to give us an update?"

The technician's unease was apparent. Even without the Force, Dahlia could tell he was unnerved by dealing with people of their status. It was something she was not used to, but found pleasure in. "Unfortunately, Captain Bibble has not returned from her flight duties." He quickly looked down at his chronowatch. "She's well over an hour late."

"If you hand over her inspection notes," Dahlia started with a subtle wave of her hand, "we can use them to report back to Her Highness."

"I will hand you her notes so you can use for your report," the young man repeated mechanically as he turned and walked to the opposite side of the hangar.

"Lieutenant," Elermaé called out after clearing her throat to get her attention. "Don't you think it would be better to wait for Captain Bibble to give us her update in person?"

"I thought you were in a hurry," Dahlia remarked, folding her arms.

"I am," the handmaiden quickly retorted, "but I wouldn't want…"

Since nobody was close enough to see, Dahlia waved her hand directly in front of Elermaé's face. "You want to turn around and inspect the device while I get the notes."

She blinked several times. Dahlia hesitated to leave, unsure if the mind trick had accomplished its task since the handmaiden remained in place. She was about to try again when Elermaé wordlessly headed to the sensor buoy.

_ This is far too easy…_

Spinning on her heal, Dahlia hurried over to the technician but shifted her awareness to the plasma coils buried inside the device. She could see them in her mind's eye and visualized the structural flaw which normally prevented the buoy from overloading. Since the unit had arrived only a few hours prior, she knew that Ellisé's staff hadn't had the opportunity to dismantle and remove the defective components. It then occurred to Dahlia that she could cause, on a smaller scale, the same catastrophic event that had knocked the other sensor buoys out of service in the first place. Knowing what had to be done she closed her eyes and focused.

_ The overload is initiated. _

_It will take only a minute or two. _

"Here is the report, Lieutenant." The technician handed the datapad over to her.

Dahlia took the datapad from his outstretched hand and began reading. Trying to appear engrossed in the information, she couldn't help being distracted by the buildup of energy she sensed growing by the second. The resultant explosion was imminent. Looking back up at the technician who had helped her without knowing he had been part of her plans, she decided that he should be also spared.

She was not a monster.

"This reading looks strange," she pointed out in an effort to distract him. "I'm not sure what Captain Bibble was trying to get at,"

He looked at it briefly but abruptly looked away. "Why don't you ask Captain Bibble yourself?" Dahlia peered at him in utter confusion. She was about to question him when he added, "She's over there discussing it with the handmaiden."

Time seemed to slow to a crawl. Over by the device, Elermaé, who had been unknowingly awaiting her demise, stood next to Ellisé, who was still dressed in her flightsuit. They were both only a meter away from the overloading buoy, and neither had taken notice of the ion sparks that were dancing about the buoy's rear compartment. Without thinking, Dahlia spun around and ran at them. Through the Force she tried to regain control of the overload, but it had amassed too much power for her to manipulate it back down.

The explosion was only milliseconds away, presenting her with two choices: Dahlia could use the Force to push both Ellisé and Elermaé away from the buoy. In doing so, not only would her mission fail, but also she would lose the little control over the blast and it could destroy every living thing in the hangar, including her. Or, she could use her powers to contain the blast, but that would mean…

There was only one choice…

The ionic buildup reached its peak.

A second later, the device exploded.

_TBC-Thoughts, comments, and reviews are always appreciated as they do a writer good!_


	27. Chapter 26: Lingering Entanglements

_Welcome back everyone. Time for another installment of the story. My thanks again to everybody who is reading and reviewing. I really appreciate your well wishes and comments. My apologies for the delay; however, I was unable to post this chapter due to some technical issue with my account. Now with that resolved, hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

The last thing Dahlia remembered was a sudden blinding white light that was abruptly replaced by total emptiness. The void she found herself appeared to reach into forever. There was no escape. Was this the existence that waited on the other side of life? Was this her punishment for all she had done wrong? Oddly, a sense of relief swept through her at the thought that the scales of justice had finally been balanced.

At least she would no longer have to live in fear of Sidious.

"Lieutenant Castor?" A faraway voice called out.

At first she didn't think it was hailing her. She was and always would be Dahlia—the orphaned child who had done unspeakable things in order to be reunited with her family—the girl who had sold her soul to a demon, now damned for eternity.

"Avilla! Open your eyes!" The voice, which sounded distinctly female, demanded.

The dark void began to dissolve. Light suddenly emerged. Somehow it was connected to the voice. She wanted to cry out to it, to tell it that she was still alive, but her voice failed her. Instead, with the little energy she had, she tried to make herself seen. She had to be found!

"Lieutenant?"

Believing herself to be jumping into the air, she noticed the emptiness was slipping away. Her body rose towards the light. Perhaps even for the most wicked, there was the hope of redemption? With all her might, she reached out to the distance, hoping to pull herself out of the emptiness, but was surprised at what greeted her. Pain. It filled her body. It threatened to crush her into nothingness. Yet, Dahlia's will was stronger than the pain. She would not allow it to claim her body and soul. She would endure!

There was a woman, probably a few years older than she, standing over her with a concerned expression. She looked familiar, but at the moment, she couldn't quite place her. Even more disconcerting was the world appeared to be filled with a dense fog. It then occurred to Dahlia—she had escaped.

"Welcome back," the woman greeted.

"I hadn't realized that I went anywhere." Dahlia's throat was sore.

The woman seemed to laugh out of relief. "Very few people can survive the concussive effects of an ionic explosion. It should have torn your head off."

"Explosion?"

"What do you remember?" The woman's voice became tense.

That was a good question. Dahlia remained silent as she contemplated everything before the emptiness. There was the bright flash of light…but what happened before that? The sensor buoy…Elermaé…Ellisé! Panicking, Dahlia tried to sit up but couldn't. In the meantime, the pain once again fell upon her like a giant weight. Something was terribly wrong. She was struggling and the kind woman was trying her best to calm her.

"Relax, it will be alright."

"Why can't I move? Why can't I see right" she demanded to know. "And who are you and where am I?"

There was a moment's hesitation in the woman's voice. "I am the Minister of Health, Yané Minatare and you are in the Theed Medicenter." She paused prior to reassuring her, "The most important thing is that you will recover. You will need some additional surgeries, but that is to be expected with the severity of injuries you sustained."

"Injuries?" Dahlia couldn't hold the fear back. Her body was trembling. "Please tell me what's happened!"

"I cannot tell you everything," Yané responded. "Simply too much happened. But medically, we had to do an entire facial reconstruction, as well as graft cloned skin onto your torso and limbs since you were so badly burned. "

_You must change yourself, my servant!_

It was as if Sidious had been in the room, reminding her of his grim prognostication. Her aching body shook violently at the memory. "Give me a mirror!" she insisted, extending her hand out.

Yané softly pat her shoulder. "The treatments are not yet finished. We have your face and torso mostly wrapped in kolto bandages."

"Is that why I can't see well?"

"I don't know how, but by the sheer blessing of the spirits, your eyes were not irreversibly damaged." Yané stood up to leave. "We will need to do another operation when you are more stable."

"What happened to the others in the hangar? Captain Bibble?" Dahlia hesitated briefly, not at all concerned about herself. "Lady Elermaé? Were they injured? Are they alright?"

"Try to rest, lieutenant." The healer suggested. "I think you already have enough to deal with, and…"

"Tell me!" she tried to shout. "I need to know."

The sigh that escaped Yané's lips was unmistakable. It was as bad as Dahlia feared. In that moment, she didn't mind that she had abandoned her mission to save both women. Just as long as Ellisé was well, Dahlia could revisit her strategy at another time.

"Despite your brave efforts to warn them," The healer sadly began, "they were just too close to the device and…they died."

"What? That's not possible! I…"

Again, Yané placed her hand gently upon her shoulder in a vain effort to get her to relax. "No one is blaming you. It was an accident. You did what you could, but sometimes things just happen."

_Accident._

It was hardly an accident. Dahlia remembered everything. It was as clear now as when she caused it. She saw herself using the Force to trigger the overload, but in trying to save Ellisé, she had lost focus. The explosion must have been far worse than she had anticipated. If only she had been stronger…

Tears started to pool in her eyes.

"I'm very sorry," Yané offered before leaving her alone.

So was Dahlia.

* * *

There was little left of the hangar, Anakin mused, as he slowly walked through the charred debris. He had received the urgent summons a few days prior, but had been tied down in meetings with the Royal Court and the Security Council; the opportunity to inspect the damage in person had not presented itself until that moment.

Or perhaps that was what he had told himself.

Ellisé was dead. He couldn't accept it. He'd half expected her to show up and complain how this incident would slow her work. She had been a valued contributor to the new sensor net, and aside from the several setbacks after they had put it into operation, it had worked beyond expectation. Now this. Anakin knew that this accident would put securing the sector back several weeks if not months, but he didn't really care.

The guilt over treating Ellisé so harshly the last time he saw her was forefront in his thoughts. Anakin never had any intention of sanctioning her. He had not even reported that he had relieved her from duty. She had hurt him and he reacted out of anger. He would have never done anything to harm her or her career. Despite the fact that their friendship had faded, Anakin still cared for her. True, he had been quite concerned over her lapses in concentration, which had been dangerous, but he had only wished to voice his worry.

Why hadn't he made a genuine attempt to reconcile with her?

"My Lord?"

Anakin looked up to see his chief aide Miles Ubein and Padmé's former handmaiden Dormé Travalen heading in his direction. The grim look on his friend's face said everything. The three had been close since their days together at the academy. If only things didn't change…if only he had been there to stop the explosion from happening…

"I see you had the same idea."

Anakin nodded once and turned away. "Queen Jamillia wanted to be updated prior to the next Royal Court meeting…. I thought I would see the damage first hand."

"She thought you might," Dormé chimed in. "She asked me to tell you that the Professor will conduct the final investigation so you may have time to grieve."

"Her Majesty is most kind," Anakin looked down at the debris field. "I think the best way I can honor Ellisé's memory is to assist in the investigation. I at least owe that to her family."

"Anakin," Miles placed his hand on his shoulder. "Zhall has already determined that the faulty plasma coils were to blame. For whatever reason, they just failed."

"Nothing _just_ happens," Anakin retorted in a tone much harsher than he had intended. Flashing an apologetic smile at his friend, he shrugged. "I think that it is important to go through the entire incident so that we can prevent this from happening again."

"Of course, sir." Miles nodded, motioning to Dormé to leave Anakin alone.

Time seemed to stop as Anakin probed through the wreckage with both his eyes and the Force. He had desperately wanted the accident to be some kind of Sith conspiracy to undermine the Naboo military. That would be easier to accept than to blame it on random chance. There were no coincidences, or so he had been taught. The only thing he felt though was the point in time when Ellisé's life had blinked out of this realm of existence and merged with the Force.

If only there had been more time…

_I'm sorry, Ellisé. I failed you._

* * *

Jaden was not in the best of moods.

He had been called by the Council to report to duty; however, his master had still not returned from leave. Jaden more or less knew the precise location of Obi-Wan Kenobi, but he said nothing when he appeared before the masters. The Council didn't seem concerned about his absence and summarily ordered them to Hypori to continue the search for two missing Jedi. Master Barrek and his padawan had gone missing almost a week prior. They had been tracking potential Separatists on the planet's surface where they were never found, despite the extensive search by their clone detachment. Jaden was elated that the Council had trusted him to relay the mission briefing to Obi-Wan, but he didn't like having to cover for his Master. Jaden had been close to telling the Council about Obi-Wan's secret marriage, but held back when he considered that an interruption to his training would surely delay his own knighting.

For himself and not Obi-Wan, Jaden had lied.

He had to collect him on Naboo. But first, Jaden needed to speak to Ferus since he would not be able to attend their planned dinner with the Chancellor. Since his first meeting with the Republic's head of state, Jaden had grown more comfortable with speaking his mind about military matters. He felt, given his experience in the field that he was a better assessor of the situation than most on the Council who had remained on Coruscant during the search for renegade Separatists. In time, Jaden hoped that his personal relationship with the Chancellor would help him and Ferus attain greater standing amongst the Jedi. Perhaps one day they both would become leading members of the Council?

Slapping the buzzer at Ferus' quarters, he was surprised to see the door open so quickly and his friend emerge with travel gear in hand. Ferus didn't look to be in the best moods either, and Jaden could tell that he had had another argument with Master Siri.

"Going somewhere?"

Ferus rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately."

"Same here," Jaden sighed. "I was coming by to tell you I was going to miss dinner with our friend."

From the beginning of their interactions with Palpatine, they had decided not refer to him directly when other Jedi were around. As a whole, the Order was suspicious of politicians, and they surmised that their masters would not take to the fact that their padawans were speaking to the highest levels of the Republic.

"Me neither," Ferus shrugged. "Master Siri and I received new orders from the Council and are heading out immediately."

"Where are you off to?"

Ferus friend hesitated. He peaked back inside of his quarters quickly then took a step out, which caused the door to close behind him. "We're heading to Naboo."

"Naboo?" Jaden scrunched his face, worried that the Council had found out about Obi-Wan.

Ferus nodded once. "Remember the fabled Chosen One? We've been ordered to invite him to the Temple—to meet with the Council."

"The Council actually wants to talk to him?" Jaden asked in disbelief.

"Apparently so," he scoffed. "I don't know why."

"Come now, Ferus." Jaden placed his hands on his hips. "You saw what he could do on Dxun, not to mention that he saved our tails on Cato Neimoidia. You have to consider at least the possibility that he is the Chosen One."

"Whether I think he is or not, the Council wants him here as soon as possible."

"I wonder why though?" Jaden peered at him curiously.

"Who knows why they do anything?"

"Would you mind if I hitch a ride with you?" Jaden changed the subject.

"How come?"

"Master Obi-Wan is in that sector and the Council ordered me to go to him since our mission is close to Naboo," Jaden lied.

While Ferus was his closest friend, he wasn't ready to share his Master's secret quite yet. Besides, knowing him as he did, Jaden feared that Ferus would turn Obi-Wan into the Council himself in order to use that as leverage to have Siri replaced as his master. Jaden had hoped their relationship would improve after Malastare and it had, but to a point. He mused that the events involving Siri and Dahlia had forever damaged their relationship.

"Sure. Grab your stuff," Ferus waved. "We're leaving in twenty minutes."

"I'll meet you in the hangar bay!" Jaden yelled while running to his quarters.

* * *

Jango finally had Count Dooku in his sights.

For weeks, he had lain low in the Eriadu highlands, watching, waiting for the most opportune moment to strike. In the meantime, the Count and his cronies had been quite busy. They had spent that time fortifying most of the major cities on the planet, preparing them as if an orbital bombardment was imminent. It appeared that Zam's information had been correct: the Separatists were alive and well and were planning for war. However, their plans didn't coincide with Jango's.

He and Dooku would most likely be dead before the rise of the new day.

Weeks of steadfast reconnaissance had provided Jango with a very accurate accounting of Dooku's whereabouts at any given time. _Lord Tyranus_ would often start his day in the capital city and then proceed to three separate strongholds. They were never the same places as the day before, but the pattern was repetitive, making it seem like the Separatist leader had a set schedule he had to follow. It was almost too precise.

Jango didn't delude himself into thinking that Count Dooku wasn't aware of his presence. He had seen the Sith Lord do some unnatural things during the tenure of his employment. It should have made him concerned and in fact, the sensible thing to do would be to get in _Slave I_ with Boba and put as much distance between him and Dooku as possible. But something deep inside Jango craved the challenge of facing a Sith. It was intoxicating beyond any spice or liquor he had ever partaken. Jango wanted the confrontation to be on equal footing so that, should he slay the Count, it would be a true victory.

It was growing dark.

The time had come.

Returning to the makeshift camp he had shared with his son, Jango stopped when he saw Boba practicing his fencing technique against the side of the ship. It was hardly a decent way to train, but it had kept the boy occupied.

"Dad!" Boba called out, dropping his vibrosword.

Jango smiled proudly. "Looks like you showed the ship whose boss."

"Can we get a practice droid some time?"

"I promise once this job is done, I'll get you ten of them." Jango grinned.

"Wizard!"

"Now son," Jango bent down on one knee to face him. "I have an important assignment for you—one only suitable for a young warrior such as yourself."

"Really? What?"

"I need you to load up all the gear and prepare the ship for take off."

"Great!" Boba jumped up. "Where are we going?"

"You are going back to Malastare…but, not before you drop me off near Eriadu city."

"What are you going to do there?" Boba queried while closely scrutinized him.

The boy was observant. There was no tricking him. Jango placed his hand on Boba's shoulder, hoping he would accept his explanation. "I am going to take care of the man who betrayed our people. And I'm going to be honest with you; there is a good chance I might not make it out of this one."

"But Dad…"

Jango shook his head. "No arguments, Boba. It must be done. Here," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a small tracking device. "Keep this with you at all times. When I am ready, I will signal you with mine."

"Dad, I want to come with you!"

"No son, it's too dangerous." He grinned. "Besides, I need you to get us some fresh supplies while you're on Malastare. Once I'm done here, we're going to have to find a new place to live."

"What if you don't come back?"

"Then you must take the ship and return to Kamino," Jango told him firmly. "Tell Taun We what happened. The Kaminoans still owe me a lot of money and they also have the access keys to my funds. Pay them whatever they want to put you through the intensive training program I designed for the clones." He paused to study his son's reaction. Boba had no intention of following through with his commands. As on Dxun, the boy would do what he thought actually needed to be done. Jango needed a bit of insurance. "You must swear on your honor as a Mandalorian warrior that you will do as I've ordered."

"But Dad, I…"

"Swear Boba!" Jango raised his voice.

"Alright, alright, I swear."

Jango finally smiled. "Good. Now, get everything on board. We'll be leaving shortly."

"Yes, Dad."

Boba headed to the ship's rear cargo hold to do as he had been told. Meanwhile, Jango pulled out another device and headed to the ship's cockpit. It was a data transceiver that plugged into any navicomputer. Once Boba entered the coordinates to Malastare, it would automatically jump the ship, but would not allow him to return to Eriadu until it received the signal from Jango's tracking device. If Dooku should best him, Jango wanted his son never return to this world again. It would be the last gift that he could give him.

* * *

Bastila Shan

It was the name she had gone by eons ago when her life was relevant to the affairs of the galaxy. Even now, four thousand years later, she had to laugh at the absurdity of her younger self. Yes, she had been valiant and brave, but her impulsiveness had gotten her into more trouble than she'd care to admit. It had been one in of those moments that she had allowed herself to fall in love with Revan, and not too shortly after she had given birth to their only child, Rima. The child had been strong in the Force and had gone to the Temple on Coruscant to train as a Jedi. She would have been a great one had she not fell prey to a unique poison while on her first mission as a padawan, forcing Bastila to take matters into her own hands when the healers in the Temple could do nothing to save her life.

Rumors and superstitions had led Bastila to Dathomir where she found the cure for Rima's affliction, but also it marked the end of her life as a Jedi. The Jedi High Council had been outraged by her interference in Rima's development, especially after they had decreed Bastila could not reveal herself as Rima's mother until after she was knighted. As a result, Bastila was expelled and shortly after Rima was too, for refusing to return to Coruscant. Mother and daughter decided to remain with the Force witches Bastila had sought out to cure Rima, and to learn the many mysterious ways of the Force only they could teach.

Decades passed and Rima grew into a strong child of the light. She would later have her own children who were also powerful in the Force. Bastila had taught them as best as she could, trying to give her descendents the opportunity to learn what they could from her It was then she received a powerful vision. In it, she learned that one day the galaxy would be faced with a choice between light and dark, and a child of the Force would be sent to decide which side would prevail. Most importantly to Bastila, the fate of one of her descendents would be intertwined with this 'son of the suns'.

It was in that moment in which she begged the Force to grant her the chance to watch over her child's children and their children until that day arrived.

For eons, Bastila Shan disappeared into the identity as Mother of the coven, the anointed leader of the Dathomir witches. Using the powers she had learned from both the Jedi and the witches in conjunction with the Infinity Gate, she watched over her descendants and waited for the time when the one would become intimately involved with the fate of the galaxy. That day was close at hand; however, there was something else from the past, something of great concern that had entered into her meditations.

And it was coming for her.

As a precaution, Bastila had ordered the entire coven into the foothills. It was dangerous terrain to those who were unfamiliar with its treacherous landscape and the Force was strong there. It would protect them. She also knew that whatever was coming would focus solely on her if the others were out of reach. Apparently certain grudges despite the passage of millennia never completely dissolved. Therefore, Bastila decided to sit in the middle of the village and wait. There was no point in her running away. Her pursuer would arrive soon enough.

"Bastila Shan," an all too familiar voice called out from the night.

Still sitting cross-legged, Bastila opened her eyes and finally understood what the Force had been telling her. Making sure that she didn't appear the slightest bit unnerved, she again closed her eyes. "Ilianya Tro." Peeking out from under her eyelids, "Or should I say Darth Traya?"

"How did you know?" the woman asked surprised.

"Even after these many years, I know your presence unlike all others." Opening her eyes, Bastila returned to her feet. "What I don't understand though is how."

"It is amazing what a spirit can learn given eons to ponder," she replied with a maniacal grin. "That coupled with the fortuitous timing of our dear Jedi Exile who had no memory of me or our time together." Darth Traya grinned. "It was amazingly simple to take her body and have her powers made available to me."

"You killed her."

"I have done nothing to her," the other slyly answered. "She's still in here, somewhere."

"Then why don't you do us both a favor and return to the abyss?" Bastila calmly suggested, knowing full well that Traya had no intention to do so.

"Not until I finish what I started all those many years ago."

"Surely not," Bastila stared stone-faced.

"The Force must be destroyed!" Traya shouted. "And now I have the knowledge to do it."

Bastila's eyes drifted towards the two lightsabers hanging limply Traya's sides and her hands were clinching eagerly over them. Four thousand years prior, Traya had once been a Jedi Master who was expelled from the Order because of the radical teachings that had compelled Revan to fight in the war. She disappeared for many years until she resurfaced as a Dark Lord of the Sith, poised to destroy the Force itself for betraying her. Bastila had thought her insane at the time. Eons of punishment by the Force had not parched Traya's thirst for revenge in the slightest.

She didn't like where this was heading.

"Then why are you here? We have no scores to settle." Her eyes narrowed. "In fact, if anyone holds a grudge, it would be me."

"Ah." Darth Traya remarked knowingly. "Still upset about Revan, I see."

Not wanting to reopen old wounds, Bastila changed the subject. "Why have you come here?"

"What I want cannot so much be given as… taken," the other answered cryptically.

"What do you mean?"

"Your witches…even the Nightsisters ... I want them. All of them!" Traya demanded. "They must help me summon the power of the portals to use in my quest."

"You can't be serious," Bastila chuckled. "None of mine would ever go with you, and the Nightsisters hate Ilianya Tro with a passion. Good luck convincing them you're not her."

"I will let my acolytes do the convincing."

A tremor in the Force alerted Bastila to several hidden threats that had suddenly appeared around her. Standing at equal lengths apart were a number of dark warriors poised to attack. They were trained in the Jedi arts since they each possessed their own lightsaber. Bastila mentally cursed herself for not paying better attention to her surroundings. It seemed her lack of focus had gotten her in trouble once more.

Glancing down to where she had been meditating, Bastila saw her double bladed lightsaber resting idly, but ready to be used upon her command. It had been centuries since she had been pressed into using it, but she was quite certain her skills had not diminished significantly. "I don't think so," she said defiantly, and in one motion, used the Force to call it into her hands. The bright yellow blades sprung to life, giving Darth Traya and her acolytes pause.

"Are you sure you want to cross blades with me?" the other wagged her finger. "If you should happen to defeat me, I would simply find another body and your protégé will be dead."

Bastila raised her weapon. "If you knew anything about Ilianya, you would have realized that she would rather die than see you victorious."

Traya maniacally sneered. In that same moment, both of Tro's lightsabers flew from their clips on her belt and into Traya's outstretched hands. "I was hoping that you would say that."

It happened in a flash. Darth Traya flipped into the air and came down with both blades pointed down at Bastila's head. Instinctively, Bastila raised her laserstaff, effectively parrying the attack. Traya's disciples had backed away, allowing the two ancients to fight. Bastila tried to imagine the old woman's face rather than that of Ilianya's, which was curled in murderous determination. Also, Bastila had to believe Ilianya herself was completely dormant. She was inside somewhere, buried deep.

If only she could reach her…

Bastila sidestepped the quick attack before the ancient Sith Lord could react. She didn't want to hurt Ilianya's body, but if Traya kept pressing the assault, she would have no other choice. Taking a quick glance at Traya's disciples who were still less than willing to interfere, Bastila tapped into the Force around them and realized that they were all extremely weak willed and easy to corrupt. Concentrating her powers, Bastila lifted her free hand at Traya and beckoned the power she amassed to knock her down. Bastila turned and waved her other hand at the dark warriors who each became her servants for the moment.

"You will subdue, but not injure Darth Traya."

Each one robotically repeated the statement and quickly descended upon the fallen Sith Lord. She knew they were no matched for the hardened Traya, but they would distract her long enough to enlist help. She had to get to the Infinity Gate. If the Force was with her, she could get to the one person who could subdue Darth Traya and help Bastila rid Ilianya's body of the Sith's evil spirit.

If not, she would have no choice but to kill her friend.

* * *

Father and son locked eyes just before the quad engines of _Slave I_ rocket the boy into the clouds. In that moment, Jango considered that his plan was foolhardy. He was willing to risk the chance to raise his son by seeking revenge on the man who had allowed the slaughter of thousands of his people. And yet, honor demanded blood for blood. He was a Mandalorian! It was who he was. Throughout the ages, many fathers had not raised their sons because of their duty as Mandalorians. It was their way.

But was it truly his?

Jango had despised the mantle of leadership. In fact, after Boba had helped him escape from Dxun, he recalled looking upon the shrinking moon from space with a sense of relief rather than the awful dismay that should have torn at one in his position. In the end, Jango was a simple man just trying to use his many talents to get ahead in the universe. What was wrong with that? Why could he practice his trade to make ends meet and also be a responsible parent?

Even as those thoughts had passed through Jango's mind, he could feel the sense of obligation rising up to oppose them. His adoptive father had taught him that honor trumped everything. The Mandalorian people were defined by their strife and until he embraced that destiny, Jango's spirit would remain restless. Perhaps it was more about honoring an old, dead warrior in pursuing Dooku, rather than the split blood from those that had fallen on Dxun? In the end, Jango still sought the approval of the man who had taken him in and raised him as his own.

And he was not about to take the coward's way out.

It hadn't surprised Jango that Count Dooku had taken over the most opulent residence on Eriadu. It had once belonged to a member of the ruling family, but like so many things in the galaxy, the estate had changed hands many times over. Presently, it was the headquarters for the Separatist leader whose clandestine war to take over Eriadu had been a tremendous success. While tracking the enigmatic Count, he had discovered that Dooku had control over most of the planet, but the more amazing feat was that the populace was completely unaware that they were under hostile control.

Their blissful ignorance would most likely come to a disastrous end soon enough.

That was of little concern to him. If somehow he bested Dooku, he might inadvertently return stability to the Galaxy and possibly delay the rise of the Sith.

He couldn't help laughing at the irony.

The hallways of Dooku's temporary residence were filled with shadows. To Jango's surprise, there were no patrolling guards. He recalled from his many scouting missions that wherever the Count stayed, he was always surrounded by at least a squad of advanced battledroids. Ordinarily, Jango would have taken this as a sign to back off, something had changed. And yet, he pressed on, determined to strike down his mark.

Rounding a corner, Jango saw a dim red light coming from what appeared to be the dining area. He peeked inside to see a large rectangular area with a long wooden table that stretched down the center. There were four entrances: two on each opposite wall, and several lit torches hanging on both sides. At the far end was a large fireplace, and standing beside it was the man himself.

"I've been waiting for you, bounty hunter." Dooku acknowledged his presence without turning around.

Instinctively, Jango withdrew his blasters, pointing them square at the Sith Lord's back. He knew that Jedi could move within the blink of an eye and he wasn't about to let Dooku have any advantage.

All he had to do was fire…

"I must admit," Dooku's deep baritone voice broke through his thoughts. "You are much more patient than I had previously considered." Turning slightly to his left, he added, "Then again, I have always admired your skill as a warrior, Fett."

Jango wouldn't say it openly, but he too had always respected Dooku's ability in battle. Dooku was one of the most formidable Jedi he had ever encountered and despite the Sith Lord's betrayal of the Mandalorians; he still deserved the opportunity to defend himself. Honor demanded no less of Jango. "You know why I am here."

"As I mentioned," Dooku quickly turned back towards the fireplace. "I've been expecting you."

Jango aimed his blasters at the Count's head. "You know that it has to be this way. I have no choice…"

"I harbor no ill will towards you, bounty hunter." Dooku took a deep breath. "That is why I will make this offer once."

"What offer?"

Again, Dooku peered over his shoulder. "Your life. Drop your weapons, turn around and leave. You have served your people well and there is no shame in admitting that you were overmatched."

"And if I refuse?"

"Well," he responded with a slight laugh, "we both know what that means."

"That we do," Fett muttered, and without thought pulled both triggers, sealing his fate. It happened almost as fast as he had predicted. Jango saw the red blaster bolts leaving both barrels of his silver weapons, streaking towards their intended target. But where darkness had surrounded Count Dooku only seconds prior, it was quickly supplanted by the ominous crimson hue of his Sith weapon.

Wherever his shots struck, they went nowhere near the Count's head. Their location quickly ceased to be of interest to Jango because Dooku was closing on him. Ducking behind the far end of the table, Jango extended his left arm, releasing a plume of fire from his hidden flamethrower. The Sith Lord did not retreat. Instead, the old man vaulted in the air and somersaulted to a safe spot only a meter behind him.

_Move!_

Jango was so entranced by Dooku's agility that he nearly forgot the threat to his own life. The Sith Lord resumed his advance and pulled his lightsaber back to strike. Instinctively, Jango rolled underneath Dooku's outstretched blade, turning quickly on his knees to deliver a well placed kidney punch. The Sith grunted painfully and doubled over. Jango's apparently victory was short lived. He felt himself lifted into the air, but came to an abrupt halt when he was slammed roughly against the wall. Jango's vision darkened momentarily as he struggled to his feet.

To his own peril.

It was subtle at first. The hairs on his arms and head stood up seconds before a jolt of painful energy streaked throughout his body. Every pore, every centimeter of skin felt as if it was on fire. His heart fluttered, dropping him to his knees. Blue sparks filled his vision as his body fell limp to the floor. Pure lightening was shooting out of Dooku's hands.

_That's impossible!_

He wasn't aware of when it stopped. The room had grown ominously still, save the footsteps of the Sith. Cautiously, Jango opened an eye. Had it not been for the paralyzing pain, he would have jolted in surprise to see Dooku hovering over him. It was in that moment a dire resignation came upon him: Jango was going to die, and there was nothing he could do about it. He had failed his people, his son and especially himself. At the very least, he could pass into the next life knowing the Boba was safe.

"Brave, but foolish." Dooku said in a tone that sounded something like regret. "Yet, I would have been truly disappointed had you not tried." He paused momentarily as if he was contemplating something. "As I said before, I have no desire to kill you."

In the same moment, Jango's good eye spotted one of his blasters lying within reach. From what he could tell, Dooku had backed off just enough that if he made a quick move, he might have an opening to fire despite being given a reprieve. In the end, Jango was proud, and honor demanded nothing less than total vengeance or to die trying. It was, after all, the Mandalorian way. If he was a true Mandalorian, he had to shoot. The pain surged when he forced every muscle to obey his will. Jango saw nothing but the blaster and felt his hand clenched around the trigger when he took hold of it. He attempted to spin around to aim, but a most unusual sensation consumed his attention.

The pain had vanished and the world blurred. He tried to look up but the only thing visible was the shaking head of Count Dooku. Even his appearance was darkening. Jango's body started to slouch and his breathing had oddly stopped. For several seconds, he tried to listen for his pulse, but the familiar rhythmic sound was unnervingly absent. How could he be alive without breath or a heartbeat?

It then dawned upon him.

He wasn't.

_TBC-Thoughts, suggestions and comments are always welcomed!_


	28. Chapter 27: The Shifting Tide

_Greetings all! Welcome back to the story. I hope you all had a great Valentine's weekend. Here is another installment for your reading pleasures. I hope you all enjoy! My thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers. I appreciate your many comments._

* * *

The Bibble family was amongst one of the greatest and most influential in the vast history of Naboo. They had produced talented artists, as well as influential philosophers and politicians throughout the ages. However, Ellisé, the grandniece of Governor Sio Bibble, was the only engineer. The family had been surprised by her interest in mechanics, but had always been supportive when she decided to pursue it as a career. Her star rose fast amongst the royal shipbuilders, and even had been rumored that Ellisé was the heir apparent to Professor Zhall as Naboo's master shipbuilder.

That grand destiny was not to be.

The gathering at the burial site near the edge of Theed was enormous. Dignitaries as well as high office relatives and friends had assembled to wish Ellisé well in her journey with the spirits. Anakin Skywalker, walking hand-in-hand with his beloved, was disturbed. He struggled to understand the purpose of this tragedy; but, as she had been for some time, the Force was mute. Then again, perhaps it was his guilt over how he had treated her the last time they were together that had made him so desperate for answers.

Even before that moment, their friendship was barely recognizable.

Ellisé couldn't accept Anakin's love for Padmé, and it had put an impenetrable wedge between them. Anakin had tried to be sympathetic, and had even allowed her to accompany him, despite his reservations at the time, to stop Valkin Ord. He had viewed it as a sign of their enduring bond of friendship. Yet, that hadn't been enough, and when he had sensed that her feelings had been too injured, he had purposely avoided her. Even then he knew that to be the wrong solution, but Anakin had conceded that there were some things that even he couldn't fix.

The air was growing progressively colder as the procession neared the gravesite. Anakin tugged to pull his black cloak closed. Most in attendance did the same to keep warm as the holy man opened the book of prayers to commence with the interment. Anakin closed his eyes and allowed his mind to delve into the endless energy of the Force, trying to find the spiritual remnants of his deceased friend. But, as he had expected, Ellisé had already become one with the ethereal energy field, and she was once again a part of the universe. What he did find surprising, though, was the close proximity of a familiar presence.

Anakin peered calmly over his right shoulder and noticed Siri Tachi and her apprentice standing several meters behind the gathering, trying not to appear conspicuously out of place. She ever so subtly caught his eye and with a slight nudge with the Force, informed him that their appearance was official. Anakin leaned over and whispered to Padmé that he would be back. Quietly, he maneuvered around the groups of mourners who were deep in prayer and did not notice him join the two Jedi.

"Master Tachi," Anakin slightly dipped his head.

"My Lord," both Siri and Ferus bowed.

"Since I am fairly certain that neither of you knew Ellisé, I take it that something else has brought you to Naboo."

"I apologize for the timing of our arrival…and for your loss." Siri answered solemnly. Anakin nodded and waved for her to continue. "But we have come at the behest of the Council with an invitation for you to visit them at the Temple."

The time had finally come.

He would have to face those who had rejected him all those years ago. Anakin felt conflicted despite Master Yoda's admission that the Force had decreed he not be trained as a Jedi. The sting of their dismissal had still hurt even after these many years. He wanted to decline—to make this process as difficult for the Council as possible, but he recalled his experience with Qui-Gon and Revan in the netherworld. They had foretold that he would find help in the most unlikely of places.

Being amongst the Jedi on Coruscant was the most improbable place for him to begin fulfillment of his destiny. This consideration rendered any argument he could muster moot. He had to go.

"Very well," he finally said. "But, there is something I must do first," Anakin couldn't help to look over at where Padmé was still standing.

"Of course," Siri whispered. "We can meet you at the Palace in a few hours."

"I would most appreciate it," he dipped his head.

"Then we will speak again soon."

Both Jedi bowed and quickly departed. Anakin returned to the funeral service in time to see Ellisé's body interred into the family crypt. There was a soft murmur of cries when the door was shut and sealed. It was done. His friend was gone. Regret and sorrow would not bring Ellisé back. Besides, the realm of the living was the one with the problems. Wherever she had gone, Anakin knew that her worries were over.

His though had only just begun.

* * *

Jedi Padawan Jaden Fai huffed loudly while taking yet another stairway inside Theed Palace. Upon arriving on Naboo, he had been given direction and counter direction to where he could locate his wayward Master. Finally, he had decided to use the Force to find Obi-Wan, but when he had passed the Palace en route, Jaden remembered his promise to Master Siri that he would alert the Queen of their presence. It was standard courtesy for Jedi to present themselves to a world's ruling entity. In the past, the mere presence of Jedi had often resulted in unfounded panic, and the Council had decided to avoid such unplesantries by making an appearance before the head of state.

Turning a corner, Jaden grunted when he realized that he had arrived at the medical ward. He finally had enough of running in circles and decided to again ask for directions. The medical ward was empty save two individuals at the far end of the room. One was obviously a healer, but the other was a patient, and from what he could tell had been gravely injured. Not wanting to interrupt, Jaden turned on his heel and headed to the door.

"Can I help you, Master Jedi?" the physician asked.

Jaden couldn't help smiling at the title. "My apologies for the interruption. I was trying to get to the throne room and somehow ended up in here."

The woman beamed brightly. "You are definitely lost. Hold here a moment and I will have one of the Queen's handmaidens come up and escort you."

"I don't wish to inconvenience you."

"You're not," the healer waved her hand dismissively. "Wait right here."

"Thank you," Jaden replied before she walked to the small office on the opposite side of the room to use the com.

"Doctor Yané?"

Jaden turned about and noticed the patient had sat up in bed. She was hooked up to several machines and her entire body was wrapped in kolto bandages. The only time he had ever seen a person so aggressively treated was for severe burns that were sadly fatal despite the intervention. "She left for a moment."

"Who…who are you?"

He moved next to her beside. "I'm Jaden."

"Jaden," she repeated. "That doesn't sound Nabooian."

"That's because it isn't," he playfully retorted. "I'm from Coruscant.".

"Coruscant…" Her voice trailed off. "I've… spent some time there… in the past."

Jaden could sense the tides of regret and despair rolling off from her. Whatever had happened had taken just as significant a toil on her emotionally as it had physically. She needed a distraction. "What's your name?"

"A…Avilla. Avilla Castor...I am…was a pilot."

"And I have every confidence you will be again," Jaden tried to assure her.

"Sure," she muttered as she lay back down.

"I have a particular…sense…about such things, and I happen to know that you will be alright."

The bandaged face of the woman turned in his direction. She was trying to look at him through the dressing. In that moment, Jaden felt an odd stirring in the Force, but before he could focus, it was gone. It was a curious sensation and was oddly familiar…

"I will take your word on it, Padawan Fai."

Jaden felt his brow furrow. "How'd you know…"

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Yané called out from across the ward, making Jaden turn away. "One of Her Highness's handmaidens is coming to take you down to the throne room."

"I am most appreciative, Doctor."

Yané flashed a quick smile before turning to Avilla. "I couldn't help noticing that you were getting acquainted with our visitor."

"Not that I dislike your company, Doctor." Avilla began. "But it was nice to hear another voice."

"I'm glad I had the opportunity to speak with you," Jaden said pleasantly, but internally was still trying to turn over what he had felt in the Force.

"Are you going to be on Naboo long?" Yané asked.

He shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. My Master and I must leave within the hour."

Before the healer spoke again, the Queen's handmaiden had entered the medical ward and bowed politely to Jaden. "Are you ready, Master Jedi?"

He nodded once. "Thank you Doctor for your hospitality."

Yané motioned for Jaden to walk with her to entryway. After taking several steps away from Avilla, she smiled before returning her attention back where her patient laid. "That was the most she has spoken since the accident…"

"What happened to her?

"She was inspecting a probe when its ionic core exploded," Yané sighed.

"She's fortunate," Jaden raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Ionic detonations are almost always lethal."

"Quite fortunate," Yané reiterated. "I've never seen anyone survive so much cellular damage. Truly, she was in the good graces of the spirits."

"Possibly," Jaden replied non-committally, while fretfully rubbing his chin. He did not deem it appropriate to engage in a theological debate about the Naboo religion and its irrelevance next to the power of the Force. Besides, faith in and of itself was what mattered most.

"That said, she seemed to respond to you." Yané observed. "Which is the first bit of good news we've had since her latest surgery."

"Even though I don't feel that I did anything significant, I'm happy to be of help."

"Master Jedi?" The handmaiden called to him impatiently. "Queen Jamillia is waiting."

"Of course," he moved to follow her.

"Padawan?" Yané called out to him again. Jaden stopped to look over at her. "Will you be returning to Naboo soon?"

"I hadn't planned on it…"

"If possible," Yané hesitated briefly. "I think if you did come back and spoke with Lieutenant Castor soon; it would go a long way in helping with her recovery."

Jaden was unsure how to respond. He truly felt that the only thing he had done was be polite to the injured woman. He didn't believe that there was anything noble or even beneficial about his earlier conversation with Avilla. Yet, he couldn't help be curious by the odd sensation in the Force that continued to surround her. Perhaps it was the Force trying to beckon him to get involved?

"I will inform you prior to my next visit, Doctor."

"That would be most appreciated," Yané dipped her head respectfully

"Until then," Jaden bowed and followed the handmaiden out of the room. Given that Obi-Wan frequently visited Naboo, it would not be difficult to check on the injured pilot. Besides, from what he had seen of Naboo previously, it was a beautiful planet, and would the ideal place to rest.

* * *

The Infinity Gate was only half a kilometer away but Bastila, otherwise known as the coven mother, knew that was not close enough. Her ruse to distract Darth Traya, who possessed the body of Ilianya Tro, had not lasted long enough, and another confrontation was inevitable. The last thing Bastila wanted was to kill Tro. She knew that the Force had returned the former Jedi Exile to this time for a specific reason, and she was certain that reason was not to die by her hands. And yet, Darth Traya's complete control over Ilianya was making that notion more likely. As it stood, Ilianya Tro was one of the most deadly warriors she had ever seen. Coupled with Darth Traya's knowledge and abilities, her lethality was absolute.

Bastila would have to be at her best for them both to survive.

A tremor in the Force was the only warning just before a bright flash of blue streaked past her face. Bastila flung herself to the ground, trying to break her inertia, which would have carried her directly into Traya's outstretched lightsaber. She winced, as it had been some time since her body experienced the rigors of combat. Bastila could not remain lying on the ground idly contemplating her predicament. The Force had granted her an unnaturally long life, but she was by no means immortal.

Willing herself up, Bastila re-activated her lightsaber staff, warding off an aggressive volley of well placed strikes and thrusts. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the entrance to the gate. Unfortunately, Bastila didn't have time to properly prepare the trap. She would have to improvise. Using the Force while fighting a defensive battle against the increasingly frustrated Traya, she activated the Infinity Gate and then prayed that it would reach its power apex when she needed it.

Side stepping another deadly lunge, Bastila countered and pushed on the offensive. A few well placed slashes deliberately forced Darth Traya back into the gate's enormous entryway. Looking up, Bastila saw the core gaining power, but there was still too much time left. She had to find a way to prolong the engagement without putting herself into greater peril. Dropping to one knee, Bastila directed a blast of Force energy square into Traya's chest. She was hurled into the air, stopped roughly by a metallic wall. Darth Traya recovered quickly, but the gambit had made her hesitate.

"Curious move," Traya contemplated aloud. "One I would expect more from a third year padawan rather than an accomplished warrior such as yourself."

Bastila cackled, never taking her eye off her possessed friend. "Sometimes old tricks are the best ones."

"Pathetic," she spat.

Bastila heard the distinctive shrill of the gate preparing to open. There was no time to input the destination coordinates, she would have to manipulate the process entirely with the Force. Besides, sending Darth Traya as far away from Dathomir and the prime gate as possible would at least afford her time to seek help. Glancing up, Bastila spotted a support beam that could be of help. She had to time this perfectly, or else…

"Perhaps," Bastila smirked deviously. "But it did serve its purpose."

Traya's retort stopped in her mouth as she flinched at Bastila's lightsaber cutting into the support. The screech of energy again metal resonated throughout the room, causing sparks to fly everywhere. Amidst the chaos, Bastila saw Traya attempt to dodge the falling piece of metal, but did not anticipate how the collapse of the roof would alter the shape the room. The floor pulled away and she lost her footing. Darth Traya slid down towards the exposed core of the Infinity Gate, unable to stop her descent. Hurrying, Bastila used the Force to jump to the other side, to a more stable footpath.

It was her turn to be taken by surprise.

Darth Traya had stopped herself only meters above the blue energy core. Bastila's momentary lapse in focus had made her miss spotting her opponent lobbing her lightsaber into the center of the gate. An eruption of Force energy shook the room as if it had been struck by an earthquake. The entire gate facility started to break apart.

"Now the odds are even!" Traya shouted before falling into the core.

Bastila felt the growing power from the damaged core pulling her down as well. The Infinity Gates were each carefully controlled with the Force. Any damage to one could disrupt the entire network and potentially teleport one into the vacuum of space or an uninhabitable world. Death was an almost certainty if Bastila was pulled inside the exposed core. Using her powers, she climbed upward, but the piece of railing she had caught hold of, snapped and sent her hurtling towards the gate's core.

Bastila caught a protruding part of the broken floor, which overhung just two meters from the core. The swirls of Force energy were affecting her perceptions. She could see other times, other places pass in front of her as if they were Holovids. It then occurred to her: she had lived to see her descendant, the Naboo girl queen who had voyaged to Dathomir to tend to her beloved, the Son of the Suns. They hadn't time to speak, but what if that brief moment was all that had been granted to her by the Force? She had led herself to believe that when the time presented itself, Bastila would have the opportunity to share who she was and the story of their origins with her descendant. She had seen much in her many millennia of existence, and she desperately wished for that knowledge to be preserved. Who was more entitled than the descendant of hers and Revan's legacy to receive such knowledge?

The screeching of weakening metal made her look up.

Her finger hold was breaking.

This was it.

Closing her eyes, and resigned to fate, Bastila released her anxieties into the Force just before her grasp failed her, allowing the Force's will to be complete.

* * *

"How long will you be away?"

Anakin paused with his packing to look up at his wife. The speeder ride back to her parent's house had taken place in silence. Surprisingly, she hadn't exploded in a fury upon hearing the news of the Jedi's invitation. Rather, Padmé had fallen atypically silent. He pondered that her more contemplative approach was due, in part, to her training. However, Anakin was sure that no amount of training could ever shake her anger towards the Jedi.

There were times he wondered the same about himself.

"Not long, I hope." He offered a sheepish smile.

Padmé looked uneasy. Yet, she was handling this abrupt summons better than he would have in the reverse circumstance. "Does their request to see you mean that the Sith have made their move?" She asked after a long uncomfortable silence.

Anakin stopped what he was doing. "Not likely."

"How can you be so certain?"

"Because of what I've learned about them," he tried to flash his reassuring smile, but Padmé's frown remained fixed. "They simply do nothing piecemeal. If and when they choose to reveal themselves, the whole galaxy will know."

"That's…reassuring." Padmé wryly remarked as she folded her arms across her chest. Her mood abruptly lightened. "I wish I could come with you."

"So do I," Anakin replied. He placed another article of clothing into his case then sealed it. "But I don't trust the Jedi enough with the knowledge of your abilities…or that I am training you to use them."

Padmé shook her head before crossing the room to hug him. "I know," she muttered, secured in his embrace. "Doesn't mean that I have to like it."

"Oh?" Anakin slightly pulled away, giving her a curious look. "Is the famous Queen Amidala pouting?"

Padmé playfully slapped his shoulder and her luminous smile had suddenly returned. It always warmed his heart whenever he could see her happy, if even it was for only a few seconds. Truth be told, he too did not like leaving her behind. Anakin wanted nothing more than to march into the Jedi Temple, stand before the Council and announce that his wife—his beloved—was also his apprentice and would help him return balance to the Force. And in time, perhaps he would do just that. This though was not the time. Undoubtingly, there would be many on the Council that would not welcome him with open arms.

Anakin would have to be like his wife - diplomatic.

Reaching down to kiss her lips, he felt his heart flutter in joy. There was nowhere else in the universe he'd rather be, holding his beloved and not letting go. Anakin could also feel their growing child move, as if he or she was trying to join in the embrace.

"I have to go."

"I know," she replied softly. "Be safe."

"You know me," Anakin winked as he gathered his things.

"Hence my request," Padmé forced a smile.

"I will come back to you soon…I promise."

Willing himself to move, Anakin hurried out of the house and towards the speeder. As he placed his things in the backseat, a strange feeling came upon him. It was not a warning in the Force, but the sensation that things would never be quite the same as they were in that moment. Just as quick as that feeling arrived, it had disappeared, leaving Anakin to wonder what it truly meant.

* * *

Joaquin Mar's heart was racing.

The day had started out as most others. He had arrived at his office in the morning, spoken with several of his colleagues, tuned in to the Royal Court meeting and then gone over his notes for a possible debate against the Chancellor. It was rumored that the Senate was close to bringing his Military Oversight bill to the floor from committee, and he knew that he would have to be ready to ward of Palpatine's last efforts to derail its passage.

The problem was that the Chancellor was using his normal political savvy and doing everything to avoid the debate. Joaquin mused that it could take weeks, even months to circumvent him. This bill was too important to give up on. He and his close supporters had been increasingly alarmed by the number of new amendments Palpatine continued to submit that would broaden his emergency powers. Despite the lack of a credible Separatist threat since Malastare, the old man continued to pontificate that only a unified Republic government could be capable of stopping any future threats.

Joaquin wasn't sure if it was paranoia or delusions of grandeur that drove Palpatine's efforts. It certainly wasn't common sense. He couldn't help chuckling when his eyes fell upon the datapad filled with notes from many of his colleagues, encouraging him to run in the upcoming election for Chancellor. If it wasn't for the emergency powers being set in place, Palpatine would not be allowed to run. Joaquin and his proponents had tried to get them retracted, but the Chancellor was still very popular, not to mention quite powerful. Facing him in an election would be the challenge of a life time.

"Senator Mar?" the voice of his secretary came over the com.

"Yes?"

"Senator Organa is here to see you. He says it's urgent."

"Send him in," he instructed, jumping to his feet.

His friend and colleague strode in seconds later with a large grin stretched across his face. To Joaquin's surprise, he was followed closely behind by Cordé Naberrie, who was dressed in her military uniform, and was very much 'on duty.' "Viceroy," he bowed his head before turning to Cordé. "Captain."

"Your Grace," she bowed in kind.

"To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

"I think you should put on your robes and come with me," Bail cryptically suggested.

"Why?" he peered at him curiously.

"I'll tell you on the way."

Quickly, Joaquin hurried over to his hidden closet and removed one of his official vestments. He draped it over himself as he followed Organa out of the room. Cordé, who rarely spoke, followed closely behind them in her capacity as a bodyguard. She had done an excellent job in a short time improving the security of communication between the Alliance members and had also improved every Senator's security detail. She was no nonsense—just like her cousin. Joaquin never thought that he would come to appreciate that quality.

"What's going on, Bail?" Joaquin asked while trying to keep up with the much taller Alderaanian.

"Seems your efforts are about to be rewarded, my friend." He turned to smile as he continued his march through the Senate Rotunda.

"What do you mean?"

"The vote from the committee overwhelmingly passed!"

Joaquin stopped, causing Bail to turn around to join him. "What's wrong?"

"That's great, but it still has to get approved to open up debate on the Senate floor." He pointed out. "This is only a small victory."

"That would ordinarily be true," Bail grinned. "But, the committee passed it unanimously."

"Unbelievable…" Joaquin said astonished. Senate rules dictated that any bill that made it out of committee unanimously was automatically opened for debate save any last minute addenda. Most legislators strived for this, but it was a rare occurrence for fourteen beings to all agree on the same issue.

"I know."

"What about Palpatine's lackey Tarkin from Eriadu and his followers?"

Bail motioned for them to continue walking. "Apparently he had a change of heart and went along with the committee, which made the other detractors follow suit." He quickly looked over his shoulder. "I hope you're ready for a debate."

"So do I," Joaquin mumbled while turning to the entryway of Naboo's pod. Ready or not, he was about to face his nemesis.

His staff quickly ushered them on the pod and to his surprise, everyone in the Senate hall was already in place. Apparently, there were many who had been alerted with enough time in order to be present for the debate and vote. Palpatine was pulling out all the stops. Joaquin's gaze fell upon the elder statesman who was making his way to his seat at the center podium. He looked tired and worn down. It was becoming more apparent that the stresses of the job had gotten the best of his predecessor. Perhaps it was time for the security and safety of the Republic to be handled by…younger… hands?

"Order!" Shouted Mas Amedda from his normal spot next to the Chancellor.

Palpatine stood up from his place. "The Chair calls this session to order." He pulled his datapad up close to his face—a sign of his failing eyesight. "The Senate Rules Committee has voted 14-0 its approval to open debate on the potential Grand Army Oversight Bill. Are there any objections?"

To Mar's and probably all his supporters surprise, the room went deathly silent. Surely Palpatine's proponents would do something to slow things down? After another silence filled minute, the Chancellor spoke again. "Before I open this to debate, I would like to add one item."

_Here we go…_

"My objections to this bill are well documented, both within this hallowed chamber, as well as in the HoloNews," Palpatine wryly smirked. "Therefore, I would like you to consider this last minute amendment, which I will be submitting in writing to your offices shortly." He paused then looked about the room. "The amendment is simple. If this bill is passed, let it require the immediate retraction of the emergency powers bestowed upon my office." A smattering of whispers filled the hall, but Palpatine continued unabated. "Serving the Republic has been my lifelong dream. I have tried to do the best by its people and it has become readily apparent that should this bill pass, the people are telling me that new leadership is needed to protect them. I will not stand in the way of the people's will!"

A rampant fervor broke throughout the hall. Senators from across the galaxy simultaneously shouted their approval or displeasure at Palpatine's statement. Joaquin could hear countless languages bounce between pods and the resultant noise grew louder by the second. Even Amedda's call for order was muffled by the senators vocal bewilderment. Trying to brush off his own disbelief, Joaquin turned to Bail who he never knew to be tongue-tied. "What is he hiding?"

Bail chuckled once before standing up to join him. "I think for once we've seen the true face of Palpatine."

"What?"

"Simply put: he knows he's beaten," Bail said almost too cheerfully. "He's worried now about his legacy." Before Joaquin could voice his concerns, he suggested, "If you have any real aspirations of filling that seat over there, you should be the one to agree to the amendment."

Joaquin's thoughts were going a thousand meters per second and his emotions weren't trailing too far behind. What if it was really possible that his efforts had brought about the change he had desperately sought? That Palpatine was truly defeated; Joaquin couldn't allow himself to believe. And yet, the Chancellor had all but withdrawn from the upcoming election, leaving the position for the taking.

It was too great an opportunity to squander.

"May I have the floor?" He requested through the pod's com.

"Order!" Amedda's voice seemed to find another octave, which finally brought the hall back from the brink of chaos.

"The Chair recognizes the honorable Senator from Naboo."

"Thank you, Chancellor." Joaquin acknowledged before pushing the pod out to the middle of the floor. "The people of the sovereign world of Naboo humbly move for an immediate voice vote for the Chancellor's amendment."

Palpatine tiredly nodded before slowly looking back at the other senators. "A voice vote has been motioned by the senator from Naboo. Is there a second?"

"Seconded!"

Joaquin turned to see that Senator Tarkin from Eriadu had moved directly behind his pod was the one to shout his approval. He peered at the wiry old man with contempt. He had done everything in his power to keep Joaquin's bill from reaching this point and only now was he lending his support. There was no way he would ever feel indebted to Tarkin or owe him any political favors after the vote on the main bill passed. Still, there was something else about this turn of events that troubled him, but those thoughts instantly dissolved when he heard Palpatine's voice break through his ruminations.

"The votes have been tallied and the amendment passes." Palpatine announced, causing an eruption of cheers and applause. "The Chair will grant the assembly two standard weeks to re-familiarize themselves with the bill and debate will begin then." He decreed after the jubilation had died down to a low roar. Giving a subtle nod to Amedda, the blue chagrin decreed:

"This session is concluded!"

Another round of applause, as well as shouts of Joaquin's name filled the Senate Rotunda. He frankly felt embarrassed by the attention, but he could give no outward signs of awkwardness as raised his hands in victory, which prompted the cheering to continue. Joaquin couldn't help looking over at Palpatine who sat upon his seat in utter dejection. He, in no way, wanted to do anything to smear the man's brilliant career. Palpatine had done much for Naboo and the Republic in his time as a public servant. Indeed, he had been a mentor to Joaquin during his apprentice legislator days and he honestly respected him. Perhaps the saying was true: the spirits do work in mysterious ways.

And yet, Joaquin Mar couldn't get over the nagging feeling that he had just walked into a trap.

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and reviews are always appreciated!_


	29. Chapter 28: Every Purpose Under the Sun

_Welcome back everyone. Sorry for the delay in posting, but a rather nasty snowstorm up here last week took up a lot of time as I had to do some massive shoveling instead of writing. However, I'm back with another long post. Hope you all enjoy. Thanks again for your patience._

* * *

"Haar'chak!"

Boba Fett threw the hydrospanner against the bulkhead of _Slave I_ in frustration. His anger, though, only hid deep-seated concern for his father. It had been two days since he had left him behind, in which Boba discovered that his father had locked the navicomputer to only respond to his remote signal. That wasn't completely true. Boba could return to Kamino, but he wasn't willing to enter in those coordinates. In doing so, he would have to admit that his father was lost forever. That was something Boba could not accept. Even if it meant disobeying his father, the true Mandalore, Boba had to at least try to save him.

There was much about his time with the Kaminoans that Boba would not consider fun. They were humorless creatures who could not understand the Mandalorian need for adventure. Boba probably had explored every millimeter of Tipioca city at least fifty times, imagining that he was instead in the forests of Dxun or battling Jedi on Coruscant. There was, he thought, only one advantage to living with the technically savvy race. They were master slicers and Boba had learned everything he could.

The cockpit of _Slave I _looked as if an astromech had gone insane. Wires and panels lay everywhere. The navicomputer was completely removed from its housing. Boba knew that if he could bypass the cutoff scanner his father installed, he could override the system and reactivate the hyperdrive. It was tricky work, and if he wasn't careful…

"Haar'chak!" He shouted again, this time more cheerfully as he heard _Slave I's_ hyperdrive power up. Recklessly, Boba threw himself into the pilot's chair and grabbed onto the controls. He had no idea where he was jumping to, but Boba wanted to make sure he would arrive in one piece. The starfield stretched into infinity, which was followed by the bright flash of light, signaling that the ship had jumped into hyperspace. To his good fortune, the ship returned to real space within a few seconds. However, Malastare was nowhere to be seen. Looking at the explanted navicomputer, which if it had been properly connected would have immediately given him his position, he sighed at the time it would take to put it back together.

Standing up on the pilot's chair, he looked through the canopy and saw nothing but empty space. While thankful that he had not jumped into a supernova, Boba silently cursed himself that he had not cleared out the emergency jump coordinates from queue. Now it would take even longer to reach his Dad. Another more disturbing thought then crossed his mind: what if his Dad was signaling for his help and needed him now?

Boba hopped off the seat and went back to work. He had to help his father!

* * *

Coruscant—the central system of the Republic.

It would be next to impossible for Anakin to forget the first time he had set foot on the massive city-planet. When he thought about it further, every time he had visited was memorable, not to mention fraught with danger. The Force surrounding the enormous world was in constant flux. It was unsettling, especially after spending a good portion of his life encompassed by the serenity of Naboo. Anakin had to concentrate to block out the more disturbing sensations. It was beyond him how the Jedi were able to focus with so much noise interfering with the boundless energies of the Force.

"You want to put us on approach vector 2-1-5." Siri instructed from the co-pilot's chair.

The _Lady Angel_ abruptly descended through the clouds where part of the cityscape filled the viewscreen with the Jedi Temple at the horizon. The last time he had visited the ancient structure was not the most pleasant experience in his life. Even though Anakin now knew the reasons behind the Jedi's rejection, it was still difficult not to be wary of their motives. His memories returned to Revan's prediction that he needed them just as they needed him. Anakin didn't know how, specifically, but there was nothing he could do to avoid this meeting.

He had to face them.

"I doubt they are just going to let me land," Anakin peeked over at Siri with a mischievous grin.

"Allow me," Siri chuckled while reaching over to the com panel. Quickly, her hand danced about the com keypad, then hovered over the unit until several red lights flashed at the edges of the Temple's landing bay. "There's our clearance."

Anakin pushed forward on the throttle, gently gliding the ship onto the platform. Once on the ground, the _Lady Angel_ jostled as the landing pad retracted inside of the hanger. He looked out the viewscreen and saw the distinctive figures of Masters Yoda and Windu who were surrounded by several other Jedi that he didn't recognize. Anakin sensed both eagerness and apprehension, but to his surprise, he felt nothing negative. Perhaps it was that Jedi Masters were effective in shielding those emotions?

"Welcoming party?"

Siri stood up to peek outside. "Apparently." She turned to Ferus who was sitting behind Anakin and with a subtle gesture, the padawan stood up and headed to the loading ramp. "Let's not keep them waiting."

"After you," Anakin allowed her to leave the cockpit first.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl. Anakin counted every step that led down to the hangar floor. He tried as long as he could not to look directly at the awaiting Jedi. Once he made eye contact, it would begin a sequence of events that he was unsure of how they would conclude. At least Anakin could live in ignorant bliss for at least a few more seconds…

"General Skywalker," the always-imposing Mace Windu addressed him formally.

Anakin looked up and gave the group a curt head-bow. "Master Jedi."

"Good it is to see you once more," the diminutive Yoda stepped towards him. "And under better circumstances, I believe."

"Likewise Master Yoda." Anakin forced a thin smile.

"Allow me to introduce," Windu began as he turned to the Jedi Anakin didn't know. "Master Shaak Ti, Master Luminara Unduli and Master Plo Koon."

"Masters," Anakin slightly dipped his head to the side.

The tall Kel Dorian Jedi, who wore a distinctive black antiox mask, moved towards him. "Anakin Skywalker. I hear you are quite the pilot…and that you helped designed the Naboo's new starfighter fleet," Plo Koon pointed at the _Lady Angel _with his chin.

"Thankfully my people have many gifted engineers who were kind enough to listen to a few of my ideas," Anakin replied modestly.

"If time permits, I would very much like to see your ship up close."

_A fellow pilot._

Anakin liked him instantly. "It would be a pleasure, Master Plo."

"Is it true that you spent time with the Force witches on Dathomir?" Shaak Ti said in a soft voice, which did not disguise her excitement in meeting him.

"And that you've actually went back into the past?" Luminara Unduli chimed in

"Shall we go?" Mace Windu interrupted, gesturing to a nearby turbolift. "The rest of the Council is waiting. We can then allow the General more comfortable surroundings to answer your questions."

"Lead the way." Anakin fell in step with the others. Their warm welcome was more than he had expected and had calmed his initial trepidation. Still, he would feel more comfortable if he had a familiar face nearby. Turning to Master Windu, he asked, "Is Master Kenobi here at the Temple?"

Mace shook his head. "He's currently on assignment in the Outer Rim. Unfortunately, we don't expect him to return soon." After several seconds, Windu added, "Relax General. You are amongst friends."

Anakin noticed the faint trace of a smile that pulled across the features of the normally stoic Jedi. It suddenly became obvious to him that he had been releasing his emotions unfiltered. He would have to be more protective of his thoughts and feelings. Probably the entire temple had been privy to his discomfort.

_See through you, we can._

He should have remembered Master Yoda's admission of the Jedi's gift of insight. It was possible that he had conveniently forgotten. Anakin was already nervous enough and was finding it difficult to focus on one thing. Trying to calm his anxieties, he knew that those who were not as pleased to see him again would be looking for the slightest flaw. Anakin wasn't about to give them the satisfaction by seeing him act undisciplined.

Calmly, he walked out of the turbolift and into the Council's chambers where the rest of the Order's most distinguished Jedi already sat. The mood amongst this group was significantly more hostile, and yet there were some that were genuinely intrigued, suggesting they were at least willing to listen to him. After all, they had invited him.

"We appreciate you coming on such short notice, my Lord." Mace Windu again addressed him formally.

Anakin could sense the other Jedi unnerved by the title. It reminded them too much of the Sith and honestly, he didn't care for it much either. "You can call me Anakin. I've never been much for titles."

His response, he felt, surprised many of the Jedi. Even Master Yoda appeared to smile, if only briefly. "Anakin," Windu corrected himself. "I'm sure you are curious as to why we have asked you here."

"I am," he hesitated. "But I do have my suspicions."

"And what might they be?" interrupted Depa Billaba.

Anakin swiveled about from his place at the middle of the room to face her. "The imbalance in the Force partly brought about by the Sith."

"And what do you know of the Sith?" queried the Iridonian Zabrak Master Koth.

"Only that the dark side grows stronger everyday." Anakin then turned away. "And they are behind it."

"Then, you _are_ here to restore balance?" Shaak Ti interjected, but looked upon him thoughtfully. Her presence in the Force reflected her outward serenity. "Do you know how?"

Finally a question that wasn't intrusive, but impossible to answer. Anakin desperately wished that he knew the answer. He closed his eyes and allowed the Force in him to respond.

"Restoring balance and defeating the Sith may not necessarily be dependent on one another."

"What does that mean?" Windu chimed in.

Anakin took in a huge influx of air, held it for a moment then slowly released it. "The shift to the dark side is largely to blame for the growing imbalance, much of which is due to the Sith…"

"Are you saying that there are others in the galaxy response for the imbalance?" Ki-Adi Mundi questioned with a suspicious glare.

"Yes, Master, I believe there are." Anakin paused momentarily to reflect his next choice of words. "In my experiences with the Force, the scales of balance are not knocked out of equilibrium only because of evil. Good can have an effect, albeit a more positive one. But, so can indifference…"

"Do you know who, aside from the Sith, are responsible?" Pablo-Jill demanded.

"We all are," Anakin replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "To some degree anyway." He turned to look at each of the Jedi Council members, but tried not to read anything more than the expressions on their faces. "Everything we do…or don't do… has an effect on the Force. It does not seek perfection, but it does desire harmony amongst all living things."

"Then you could argue that the Jedi are as responsible for the imbalance as the Sith," Pablo-Jill pointed out, trying to bait him.

"Or it is possible the Jedi act as the counter-balance?" Anakin responded without trying to sound argumentative. "Or at the very least, a component in that action?"

"The Jedi Order is the only route of knowledge of the Force!" Pablo-Jill slammed his hand down on his armchair, triggering a commotion amongst the other Council members.

"Indeed?" Anakin cocked his head to one side. He would have argued against such a short-sided notion, but the repeated tapping of Master Yoda's walking stick against the floor silenced everyone, including him.

"Time for a religious argument, this is not." Yoda declared. "Welcome General Skywalker and his unique perspective, we do. The Chosen One, we all agree, he is."

Receiving a subtle nod from the Grandmaster, Mace Windu turned his attention back to Anakin. "The purpose of our invitation is to allow you complete access to the Temple, other Jedi, as well as our records anytime you desire."

Anakin stood in shock. He hadn't allowed himself the possibility that he could go into the fabled Jedi archives and learn first hand the origins of lessons taught to him by both Obi-Wan and Ilianya. There was also the history of the augmenters and their training that especially intrigued him. "What does that mean exactly?"

"Master Yoda," Ki-Adi Mundi's soft, but increasingly irritating voice interrupted. "While I have no objection with Young Skywalker's presence, I still must repeat my objections to allowing him full access. We have yet to ascertain his true purpose and if in fact he does serve the light side."

"The Chosen One, Skywalker is. Of this, I have no doubt." Yoda insisted.

"Besides, Master Ki-Adi," Windu started. "Your objections were noted, but you were outvoted. The Council's decision in this matter stands." Mace redirected his focus to Anakin who probably looked utterly confused. He knew he felt utterly confused. "While you cannot be knighted as a Jedi, it is our wish that we can established a…alliance…in our mutual desire to oppose the Sith and restore balance to the Force."

The mood in the room ranged from hope to complete disgust. In so many words, Master Windu had declared that although he could not become a Jedi, but they did value him—at least on some level. This summons to Coruscant was a means to inspect him first hand. Anakin also sensed that the Jedi knew much more about him personally, as well as his unorthodox training to use the Force, than he had anticipated. Still, they did decide to purse this _association _and were making an attempt to repair the rift that had been caused by their rejection.

_You will find help in the most unlikely of places._

Qui-Gon's prognostication never seemed more appropriate as it did in that very moment. It would be foolish for Anakin to not take advantage of this opportunity. While Padmé's training had progressed much faster than he had anticipated and more encouraging still was that her skills had room to improve further, there were too many uncertainties about the future for Anakin to dismiss a potential ally—even if was the Jedi. Unsure how to respond, he considered what Padmé would do and say when confronted with a politically sensitive situation.

"I appreciate your invitation and welcome the opportunity to bridge the gaps that have separated us in the past."

"Then it is agreed!" Master Windu said with a measure of relief in his voice.

The other members of the Council stood and applauded, some did so grudgingly. Anakin wanted to believe that they could help one another and he sensed there were many in this room and also in the Temple proper who truly did welcome him with open arms. It was certainly an improvement from the last time he had last stood in this spot and the future did hold many possibilities. His thoughts abruptly returned to something Ilianya had once told him:

_All living things in this universe have a beginning. It is something everyone shares, no matter if you are human, rodian or wookie. The only difference is the choices we make from that beginning, which ultimately define us._

Anakin's association with the Jedi had just commenced.

In time, he would see where this choice would lead.

* * *

The pain had finally subsided.

Avilla Castor lay silent on her biobed, contemplating a return to normalcy—or at least, as normal as she could ever hope to achieve. She remained confined to the medical ward, but after making significant progress since her many surgeries, Yané had decided that this would be the day the kolto bandages could be removed. Avilla had been warned about what she might see, but after weeks of being immobile, her need to become independent once more far outweighed any trepidation she harbored about her appearance.

"Good morning!" Yané's cheery voice broke through her thoughts.

"I'm ready!"

"I can see that," her healer quipped. "Just give me a moment and we will get started."

"Hurry…please." Avilla felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment, which she didn't mind since it meant that she had regained more feeling in her face. Her excitement grew with each passing second.

"Alright," Yané said after a few more moments. "Let's sit you up."

The biobed made a grinding noise as Avilla felt her torso move into a sitting position. To her surprise (and relief), she didn't feel the stinging pain in her natural limbs as before. Perhaps the procedure had worked better than expected? Her heart was leaping with anticipation. What if she was completely cured?'

"Let's take this in stages," the healer suggested. "First, I'm going to remove the bandaging from around your eyes."

"No arguments here!"

Slowly and carefully, Avilla felt the kolto gauze lifted away. She wanted to shout triumphantly, but she feared any overexertion would damage her sensitive body. Avilla calmed herself and would be patient as her master had taught her.

"Now," Yané started, "I want you to close your eyes before I peel away the last layer."

"Very well." Avila complied. She quietly focused on the sensation of the last piece of bandaging being lifted from across her face. The air felt cool and moist. Tears fell down the sides of her face at being able to feel those sensations.

"Open them slowly."

She did not want to obey; she wanted to take in the whole world as if nothing happened. But fearing permanent damage, Avilla did as she was told. Her eyelids felt heavy and it took considerable effort to open them once more. The white darkness had been supplanted by black and yet, she could discern some nearby objects. They looked like beds!

"Don't be worried about how dark things appear," Yané interrupted as if she had read her thoughts. "I dimmed the lights."

"That's a relief…I thought that this was the best I would be able to see."

"Oh, you'll be able to see much better." There was a smile in Yané's voice. "Let's try a little more light."

Avilla squinted, but she could distinguish more within the ward. Blinking several times while convincing herself that she wasn't dreaming, she shifted her eyes around to see what else was around. To her right stood Yané, whose expression was a mix between excitement and nervous energy. The rest of the room was filled with empty biobeds. On the far end was Yané's office, where she would retreat after their numerous treatment sessions. The layout was very close to what she had envisioned through the Force. It seemed that they had become more acute during her physical convalescence.

"How's that?"

"I can see fairly well." Avilla winced. "But my eyes are stinging."

"It's to be expected," Yané quickly tried to calm her. "It will pass."

"I'd like to continue."

"Only if you feel up to it," the healer offered.

"Let's get this over with."

One by one, bandages were removed and discarded. Avilla observed that her arms and natural leg looked as they had prior to the accident. The only difference was that he skin was considerably paler. The great news was that she had full mobility of all her limbs. Her muscles were weak, but Yané assured her that with some rehabilitation, she should regain her previous strength.

At last, the moment of truth had arrived.

Yané unwrapped the remaining dressing from her face. The healer had been kind enough to put up a mirror directly across Avilla so she could see herself. Initially, she cast her gaze everywhere else but the mirror as fear made her not want to look. Curiosity eventually got the better of her, and from that moment onward, she couldn't stop watching the final process. First, her chin was revealed which was pointier than before; next, her lips were fuller and followed by the tip of her nose, which was more rounded.

"Just pull the fraggin' thing off!"

Yané complied without argument. Avilla stared at herself in the mirror when the last bandage was pulled away. The image she saw was not her. It was like looking at a picture of someone else, but everything moved when she willed it to—lips puckered, nostrils flared and eyelids winked. Even her hair was the wrong color. Avilla ran her hand through it, flinching when she felt its new coarseness.

"I'm…blonde?"

Yané momentarily snickered. "Believe me, I was just as surprised after we replicated the grafts with your genetic material."

"How?"

"The portion of your genes that coded for hair color and thickness spontaneously mutated after the cloning procedure," Yané recollected aloud. "Are you upset?"

"No," Avilla tersely replied all the while she continued to run her hands through her much longer, no longer dark hair. "It's just…a lot to take in."

"Why don't you lie down?"

"No," she waved her hands defiantly. "I want to start the rehabilitation process immediately."

"Relax," Yané's voice slightly elevated, causing Avilla to stop her pleading. "Everything looks fine, but I don't want to risk overtasking your system. I promise that tomorrow I will start you on an easy exercise regimen."

"Thank you, doctor."

"The best thing you can do at the moment is to rest. Remember you've been through quite an ordeal." Yané offered a reassuring smile. "Nobody expects you to be back to normal overnight."

_You don't know my Master…_

"I really appreciate your many efforts," Avilla said, becoming choked up. "I am forever in your debt." And she meant it. However, she was also aware that it wouldn't be much longer before Lord Sidious called upon her. He had foreseen her transformation and had made plans that depended on it. The Sith Master would not be as patient or as forgiving as her doctor should she not be prepared to perform her duties.

She would be ready.

* * *

"Master, you should look at this."

Obi-Wan arose from his seat onboard the _Consular-_class Republic cruiser to inspect the sensor readout screen. They had arrived in orbit around Hypori a day prior and had spent the time scanning the surface for any sign of Master Barrek and his padawan. The cruiser under the Jedi Master's command had returned to base after searching fruitlessly for two days and informed the Jedi Council, which ordered him and Jaden to continue the search.

"Did you find something?"

"I think so," Jaden's voice trailed off. Obi-Wan positioned himself behind Jaden's chair to get a better view of the display. "The _Indestructible's_ crew reported finding Sha'a Gi's open comlink, but that was the only thing their search party located. However, they never thought to do a scan for a Jedi emergency signal. Master Barrek's comlink is continuing to transmit deep in grid three alpha nine."

"That's not surprising," Obi-Wan folded his arms. "The Jedi Council has not given the Republic our emergency frequency descrambler codes to trace our signals."

"That's rather daft, Master, wouldn't you say?" Jaden shook his head. "If their support cruiser had known the frequency signaling trouble, they could have helped Master Barrek and Sha'a."

"Possibly," Obi-Wan admitted as he stroked his beard. "But Master Barrek knew this also. I have a feeling that the emergency signal was activated to warn the Jedi specifically, not the Republic."

"Why?"

"I think we'll find out when we get to grid three alpha nine."

Jaden stood up and moved over to the pilot's chair. "I've already fed the coordinates into the navicomputer."

"Take us down quickly," Obi-Wan ordered. "If it's true that the Geonosians are building a secret factory here, we do not want to alert them to our presence."

"That's the other thing that's strange, Master." Jaden glanced over his shoulder at him. "I did a complete scan of Hypori and I found no evidence of the radiation source that Sha'a had reported discovering. It doesn't make sense."

"None of this does, Jaden. But be wary, I sense a great disturbance in the Force."

"I felt it also," the padawan quickly replied. "Hang on, Master. I'll have us on the surface in twenty minutes."

Obi-Wan returned to his chair and opened his mind to the Force. Something indeed felt very wrong. He sensed pain, suffering, death even. It did not warn him to stay away. Actually, it urged them to seek it out, to discover its secret. Extending his awareness, he involuntarily winced at the darkness that surrounded this world. The dark side was present on Hypori. Obi-Wan couldn't discern anything more, as it consciously prevented him from perceiving anything about its nature. He had been so completely focused that he didn't notice the passage of time. The ship could have exploded into a fireball and Obi-Wan would have paid little attention to it.

"Master?"

"What is it?" Obi-Wan scrunched his face.

"Are you coming?"

Before he could question his padawan, something compelled him to look out the viewport. Instead of the blackness of space, he saw the rock-filled landscape of Hypori stretching out as far as he could see. "My apologies Jaden. I was…lost in thought."

"C'mon Master. We're losing daylight."

Obi-Wan followed his apprentice down the loading ramp and onto Hypori's barren surface. Since there was no sentient life, there were no buildings or technology of any kind. Instead, for kilometers around them were rock formations and large mountain chains that extended into and past the horizon. Obi-Wan had certainly been to much more inhospitable worlds; yet, the lingering presence of the dark side almost made those places seem like paradise in comparison.

The tremor in the Force grew stronger with each step. He didn't even need Jaden with the tracking device to lead him to the distress signaling comlink. They walked a few meters away from the ship to find the source of the disturbance. Obi-Wan wished that they had not been so successful.

"By the Force," Jaden said horrified, trying not to vomit.

On top of the ridge laid the remains of Daakman Barrek and Sha'a Gi: broken, bloodied and left sacrilegiously to the elements. It was probably the most savage thing Obi-Wan had ever witnessed and it took his entire self-discipline not to get sick.

"It looks like some kind of wild creature attacked them," his padawan observed from afar.

Centering his focus in order to block out the gruesome display, Obi-Wan moved towards the bodies for a closer inspection. "I highly doubt that. Hypori has no indigenous life."

"Perhaps the Geonosians brought one of their execution creatures?" Jaden speculated.

"No," he replied, his face and emotions had turned to stone. "If you look at the type of burns they both have, only one thing can cause that kind of a wound…"

If it was possible, Jaden's expression became even more wretched. "A lightsaber…"

Obi-Wan nodded once. "Master Barrek knew that he faced his end, but he wanted to warn the rest of us. He didn't care about his own life to call for help."

"Master, could it have been the Sith?"

"It was certainly brutal enough for them," Obi-Wan answered, rubbing his chin. "But that doesn't feel right either."

"We do though have to consider the possibility of their involvement," Jaden suggested. "You can feel the dark side everywhere."

"Possibly," Obi-Wan turned to face him. "All we can do for the moment is to report our findings to the Council."

"They don't know everything, Master." Jaden grumbled.

"What?" he couldn't hide his agitation.

After a moment, Jaden droop his head down. "I'm sorry, Master. I am…disturbed by what we found."

Obi-Wan did not respond because he too was troubled. They stood over the remains of the fallen Jedi for a long time. Obi-Wan's thoughts drifted to the few times he had met the venerable master and had truly admired his gifted ability to teach young Jedi. He had been a kind and decent man. Neither he nor his padawan deserved such a horrific fate. For a moment, Obi-Wan felt his anger rising. He wanted to make whatever—or whoever—had done this pay.

_It is the will of the Force…_

Obi-Wan felt his pulse slow and his body relax. Whether real or imagined, even the recollection of his departed master's calming voice could always help him restore his center. Anger or the desire for revenge would not bring the two Jedi back, nor would it honor their memory.

"Let us see to them," he finally instructed. Jaden agreed and headed back to the ship when he stopped in mid-step. Concerned, Obi-Wan moved next to him. "What's wrong?"

The padawan turned around and in his hand he held the tracking device monitor, which had been dormant since Dxun. But that could only mean…

"How far away is Fett?"

Jaden pulled the device closer to his face. "About one and a half parsecs."

"How long can you track him?"

"Depends how long it will take him to return to hyperspace…seconds…minutes," Jaden shrugged a shoulder. His eyes drifted back to the unit before turning up and over to where their brothers had fallen. "What do we do, Master?"

"Our duty," Obi-Wan responded without thought. "We'll power up the ship's weapons and destroy the remains as we take off. It is not my ideal choice, but we are still mandated to capture Fett."

"Understood, Master." Jaden replied coolly before hurrying onto the ship.

Returning inside, Obi-Wan silently prayed to the Force, asking Master Barrek and his padawan, wherever they might be to forgive him. There were greater concerns at the moment. Every encounter with Fett had been near deadly and whatever had massacred Barrek and Gi was still free. He would need to warn the Council soon of what they found before more of his brethren faced this fate.

* * *

There were few times in Padmé's life when she was wrong about a person. In retrospect, it was probably her latent Force abilities that allowed her more insight than the common person. Then again, she had seen much throughout her long tenure in politics and more often than not, she could assess a person's character fairly quickly. She remembered vividly the day Sabé had told her that Joaquin Mar had won the special election to replace Palpatine in the Senate, as well as the disgust that news had brought her.

Mar was several years older than she, but his exploits during his time as an apprentice legislator were well known. In fact, Padmé recalled her and her classmates being warned that similar behavior would not be tolerated and would result in expulsion from the program. Joaquin had come from a very ancient and powerful family whose influence was well known throughout Naboo. Although an incredibly gifted orator, Mar was notoriously undisciplined and never met a drink he didn't like. It was his family's good name (and vast fortune) that had saved his career on numerous occasions. Indeed as Queen, Padmé had considered removing him from office, but to his credit, Joaquin was clever enough to avoid impeachment hearings.

Everything changed the day Valkin Ord and his doomsday machine threatened to blast Naboo from the stars.

She only heard rumors at first of Mar's conversion. Later, it was verified by Yané in her capacity as health minister that the Senator had sought medical help to cure his addiction to alcohol. Not long after, her meetings with Joaquin had become productive and he turned into a staunch supporter of her military creation initiative on Naboo. It was his efforts that had quieted the few remaining voices of opposition, which gave Padmé enough political capital to eventually lay the groundwork for the initial alliance with Alderaan, Mon Calamari and Malastare. Not to mention that he had been instrumental in petitioning the alliance, as well as the Corellians to come to Naboo's aid during the second blockade crisis.

His successes had continued even after her abdication. Apparently, Mar had requested an audience with Queen Jamillia, the Royal Court and the leading members of Parliament to discuss a major breakthrough he had overseen in the Senate. To Padmé's amazement, the Senator had also requested her presence. It had been no secret that she had greatly disapproved of Mar early in her reign. However, it seemed that he had gotten past it.

It was strange returning to the palace. Padmé was afraid to find that she had never resigned and was resuming her duties after a long hiatus. Certainly, the pomp and circumstance of the Queen sending a ship, as well as her handmaidens to escort her to Theed further escalated her unease. Thankfully, Jamillia in her formal royal attire greeted Padmé upon her arrival, returning her to the reality that her time as Queen had come to the end. The Queen's advisors quickly led her to the throne room, which was nearly filled to capacity.

"My thanks for coming on such short notice," Queen Jamillia announced as Padmé took a seat. "I thought it best to share some good news in person." She turned to Senator Mar who sat in the chair closest to her left side. "Senator, if you would?"

"Thank you, Your Highness." Joaquin stood up and walked to the center of the room. As always, he was well dressed and perfectly groomed. Not a hair was out of place. "Many of you know that I have been spearheading a bill to create an oversight committee that would act to counterbalance the Chancellor's emergency powers." He paused to pan around the group. A large grin suddenly filled his features. "I am pleased to announce that it passed unanimously out of subcommittee and will be voted by the full Senate within a week's time."

Padmé felt her eyebrows rise while the others in attendance broke into applause. She was genuinely impressed, especially since she knew that Palpatine had strongly opposed the measure, not to mention that he rarely lost a political fight. There had to be more to this. "Senator," she called out to him after the clapping had most subsided. When he turned in her direction, she continued. "This is quite an achievement and congratulations must first be extended…"

"I sense you are concerned, my Lady."

"Not so much concerned, but surprised." Padmé straightened up in her chair when she noticed everyone's eyes were focused on her. "I've known the Chancellor for many years and even with a unanimous subcommittee vote, I find it difficult to imagine him not putting up a fight."

Mar chuckled. "I thought the same. That is, until he proposed an amendment."

"An amendment?" Jamillia queried.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Mar acknowledged her eagerly. "The Chancellor proposed in open session that the bill should be amended to include a clause that if it passed, his emergency powers would be nullified and in essence, he would allow for the elections to proceed as normal, meaning…"

"Meaning that he intends to step down," Padmé finished for him.

"Exactly." Joaquin said emphatically.

"I too have to admit that I find it hard to believe that he would give up when he still had options available to him," Jamillia pondered aloud.

"It is possible that his health is as bad as rumored," Sio Bibble speculated.

"Or," the chief parliamentarian began, "he's come to realize that the people want something else and his political allies don't want to pay the price of his failure from keeping the bill off the Senate floor."

Each suggestion seemed plausible. Yet, there was something not quite right. No matter what the others said, Padmé had never known Palpatine to relent on anything that he believed served in the best interests of the people. Maybe she felt unsettled because one of her mentors was nearing the end of his political career and it was impossible for her to ever imagine the great Palpatine retired? It was an inevitability all politicians would face. Padmé just never considered that day had finally arrived.

"I must apologize," Senator Mar said to everyone in attendance. "There are several procedural votes beginning tomorrow and I must return to Coruscant immediately."

Queen Jamillia stood up, prompting all present in the throne room to rise to their feet. "Then may the spirits go with you and protect you."

"Thank you, Your Highness."

He bowed and turned to leave. Meanwhile, Jamillia gestured to Saché who in turn announced, "This session is ended. The Queen again thanks you each for attending."

The handmaiden's announcement had slowed the Senator's departure enough so that several members of the Royal Court had the opportunity to ganged up on Mar and keep him from leaving. It had also given Padmé a chance to speak with him. Although he was usually pleased to speak with everyone, she could sense Joaquin's irritation growing. Deciding to help him, Padmé burrowed her way through the crowd. "My apologies for interrupting," she said with a flirtacous smile, which had the desired effect and made the crowd of legislators back away from Joaquin. "There is that urgent matter we still need to discuss, Your Honor."

Mar quickly caught on to her deception. "Of course, my Lady. How foolish of me to forget. If you all would excuse us?" he said to the gathering around them.

They backed completely off, allowing him safe passage to leave. Graciously, Mar offered his arm to Padmé, which she took and allowed him to escort her from the throne room. She quickly led him through the antechamber, down the corridor and then through the quick turn to the hangar entrance before either said a word.

"Thank you, my Lady." He said with a measure of relief in his voice. "I thought I would never escape."

"Popularity will do that to you," Padmé winked. "Although I'm quite certain that you will get used to it."

Surprisingly, the Senator became uncomfortable. Padmé sensed that something was on his mind. "My Lady…I don't think I ever apologized for my conduct during the early part of my tenure, which was, of course, during your administration." Before she could speak, he raised his hand to stop her. "My actions were inappropriate and I have no excuse, but I hope you will accept my apology, as well as my assurance that I will never behave like that again."

"Senator…Joaquin," she offered him a reassuring smile. "I know you had to deal with much growing up. Trust me, I understand what it is like to grow up under a microscope. You should be proud though of your accomplishments since. You've performed your duty beyond all expectations and I am honestly proud of your efforts."

"That means more than you can know, my Lady." He then continued walking into the hangar where his ship was already powering up.

"Good luck to you, Senator."

Mar smiled and bowed his head before running out to the hangar. Halfway out, he turned around and took several steps in Padmé's direction. "There's talk that I should run for Chancellor…that I could win."

"I could think of no one better suited."

He dipped his head and without word, jogged onto the ship's loading ramp. Padmé returned down the corridor and back to the throne room. She knew that Jamillia wanted to speak to her about several issues that had arisen over the past few weeks and Padmé thought she would see if she was available. During her stroll through the familiar hallways, a small part of her missed the intrigue of politics, but an ever so gentle kick from her child reminded her why she had left. Padmé paused in the corridor to rub her growing abdomen when an urgent warning echoed throughout the Force.

It implored her to keep walking.

Unconsciously, Padmé obeyed and hurried towards the throne room, which was one of the most secure portions of the building. Upon reaching the antechamber, she stopped and waited. Nothing happened. Releasing a sigh of relief, she laughed at her paranoia when an ear-piercing explosion ripped through and shook the palace. Padmé lost her balance and nearly fell to the floor, but her former handmaiden Saché, who had just walked out of the throne room, caught her. Neither said a word before breaking out into a sprint towards the source of the explosion.

It had come from the hangar.

Padmé tried to keep up, but she fell several steps behind the much faster handmaiden. Entering the final corridor, several starfighter pilots, as well as palace security guards came out of the hangar to stop them. Taking a brief glimpse inside, Padmé thought she saw flames throughout the structure and what appeared to be debris scattered on the hangar floor.

"Don't go in there, Milady." A young male pilot warned.

"What happened?" Saché asked frantically.

"The Senator's ship…it exploded!"

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and reviews are always appreciated and welcomed!_


	30. Chapter 29: The Calling

_Greetings my faithful readers. Here's another, although unusual Sunday installment of our story_. _My thanks to all of you who are reading and also to the reviewers for your wonderful comments and great support. I truly appreciate it Now, on with the story._

* * *

Senator Mar's death resonated throughout the Force.

Even far away on Coruscant, Anakin felt the moment when the popular statesman had perished. His reaction to the loss was selfish. Anakin was concerned only with Padmé's and their child's safety. He had been sitting in the room of a thousand fountains with a group of Jedi padawans and knights when he felt the disturbance. It had taken every ounce of self-control not to jump into the _Angel_ and return home. What kept him centered was that he could still sense Padmé's lifeforce through their bond. Otherwise, nothing would have stopped him from going to her.

The news of Mar's death reached the Council quickly. Graciously, they offered Anakin one of their private communications bays to make contact with home. The room had no windows and was rectangular with a large circular holotransmitter at its center. A single automatic sliding door was the only way in or out. Anakin tried to com Padmé first, and then the Queen, but both attempts failed due to the overwhelming volume of com traffic in and out of Naboo. Anakin had to wait for an open frequency. Meanwhile, he had taken to pacing in an attempt to relax.

It hadn't helped in the slightest.

"Disturbing you, am I?"

Anakin spun around to see the Jedi Grandmaster standing placidly in the doorway. He silently cursed himself as he realized that he had lost focus aging and had allowed his mental shields to slip down. Probably every Jedi in the Temple had sensed his anxiety. "My apologies, Master Yoda. I let my thoughts wander."

Surprisingly, the diminutive Jedi chuckled. "Yes, yes. When troubled we are, to control our thoughts, difficult it is." He leaned on his walking stick. "Sensed your concern, I did. My help, you have."

"Thank you, Master Yoda." Anakin sheepishly smiled. "It is…hard for me to stand by idly while something is threatening my world."

"Threatening, you say." Yoda peered at him curiously. "More danger, you sense?"

Anakin didn't reply at first. Their conversation had provided ample distraction from his ceaseless worrying and had given him an opportunity to tap into the Force for guidance. Being around the Jedi en masse had revealed something he hadn't expected—the veil of the dark side encompassed them completely. It was as if the entire Jedi Order had been blanketed by total darkness, squelching any of their attempts to visualize what lay beyond.

They were virtually blind to the Force.

Master Yoda and a select few Jedi, he surmised, could still perceive beyond the veil, but even they were becoming more myopic. No doubt it was the Sith who were responsible. Their strategy was unlike any he had ever read about or had witnessed in the past. They were engaged in a silent war with their arch nemesis, the Jedi, who were only superficially aware that they were under direct assault. When Anakin turned everything over in his mind, he noticed that even his own sight had been tempered by the growing imbalance in the Force. What if the Sith's goal was to diminish everyone's capacity to use the Force before attacking?

What if Mar's death was the opening salvo?

"I fear that this is only the beginning of things to come." he answered hoarsely.

"Hmmmm…" Master Yoda closed his eyes for a moment. "Difficult to see, the future is. But something dark, at hand it is."

"The Sith Master?"

Master Yoda appeared momentarily taken aback. Anakin wondered if it was a subject rarely discussed openly amongst the other Jedi. The Grandmaster though recovered quickly. "Powerful are the Sith, and deadly cunning. Terrible will be their wrath, when act, they do."

Anakin folded his arms. "I think Senator Mar's death qualifies as something terrible."

"Believe the Sith responsible, you do, hmmm?" Master Yoda looked up at him. "Evidence you have?"

"Well, no." Anakin looked away, embarrassed. "But I felt the darkness that surrounded Mar's passing. Since true coincidences are rare, and the Sith are responsible for the growing darkness, who else could it be?"

"Ask the Force, you should." Master Yoda lifted and pointed his walking staff at Anakin. "A special connection, you have."

Anakin knew what the Jedi was insinuating. However, he was unsure if he wanted to reveal everything. Then again, if Anakin was supposed to foster a new relationship with the Jedi and he couldn't even bring himself to trust its most wizened master; their alliance was doomed for failure before it had even truly begun. "I have…not seen her in quite some time." He had begun to pace once again. "I have tried everything…but, nothing."

"Know its will, you still do, no?"

Anakin dipped his head affirmatively. "But she has not appeared to me. I don't understand what I did wrong and…" He stopped in mid-sentence and grew annoyed as Master Yoda's chuckles echoed throughout the room. "Did I say something funny?"

"Forget I do, unique your experience with the Force is. For eight hundred years, never had I encountered a Jedi who'd seen the Force physically." Yoda's grin widened. "Humorous, I found your perceived slight."

Anakin couldn't help chuckling too. He really needed to relax. And, when put in its proper perspective, he considered that he must have sounded like quite the spoiled child. "Perhaps you have a good point."

"Share your concerns, I do." Yoda said earnestly. "Open your mind must be, when confronting the dark side. Lies, spreads mistrust, it does. Attack your beliefs, if threatened, it will."

Having been trained in an unorthodox manner, Anakin had the opportunity to view the Force from several perspectives. Obi-Wan had taught him the traditional dark and light side perspectives of the Jedi, whereas Ilianya believed that the Force was an absolute—there were no light and dark sides—there was only the intent of its partakers. The Force witches defined good and evil as either following or denying the will of the Force. It was difficult reconciling the different viewpoints, and yet in varying degrees, they were all true.

Through them all, there still remained the dilemma over his own nature…

_"General Skywalker?"_

Anakin swiveled around to see the image of a young Jedi hovering over the holoviewer. "Yes?"

_"Your transmission has finally been established with Naboo. Queen Jamillia is ready to speak with you."_

"Put her through," he requested, trying not to sound disappointed that he hadn't been able to reach Padmé first. His attention quickly returned to the wise Jedi who was quietly exiting the room. "Thank you, Master Yoda. I found our talk…helpful."

"As did I, young one."

Anakin released his anxieties and focused on the holoviewer. He would have to calm himself in order to be the voice of reason that would be needed.

* * *

The past several hours had been a blur.

Padmé, as she did when she was Queen, had tried to relax with a walk through the Palace gardens. Unfortunately, there was nothing that could soothe her troubled spirit. Even the comfort of sleep was not afforded to her as she replayed the last moments she had seen Joaquin Mar over and over again. If only she had been strong enough to sense the danger, she could have saved the Senator and his entire crew.

She had failed.

"Milady?"

Padmé jolted in surprise when she found her former handmaiden Dormé standing directly behind her. She had gone for a stroll through the Palace and had stopped at a painting of her ancient predecessor King Jafan when she had become lost in her ruminations. "I'm sorry Dormé; I didn't hear you coming."

"It is quite alright." Dormé smiled sympathetically. "The Royal Court is convening."

"Of course."

Padmé, closely flanked by Dormé, hurried down the long sunny hallway and turned down the corridor that led into the throne room. Her mood lifted when she noticed sitting at Anakin's chair was his hologram, transmitting from Coruscant. Padmé would have gone over to speak with him, but in that same moment, Queen Jamillia and her entourage entered the room. Without hesitation, she headed to the empty chair immediately across from Anakin's, which was set on the Queen's left side.

It was the one that had belonged to Joaquin Mar.

Sio Bibble, who was still recovering from his own personal tragedy, gave her a curt nod as everyone in attendance was prompted to sit. The throne room was eerily silent. It reminded Padmé too much of the first session of the Royal Court immediately after the first Trade Federation occupation. Padmé recalled the hopelessness in the air and even she, at that moment, was unsure how Naboo would make it through that dark time. They did and would do so again.

Turning towards Queen Jamillia, Padmé held nothing by sympathy for her. It seemed the spirits did not wish to allow recently elected rulers any time to adapt to their new responsibilities. For this reason, Padmé felt it was her duty to remain in Theed as an unofficial adviser until a resolution was achieved. She personally would have welcomed an experienced voice when Padmé had been forced to watch the Neimoidians' tanks rolling through Palace Square by herself.

"My sincerest thanks to you all for coming," Jamillia said softly. "I know the past several hours have been chaotic, but let me assure each and every one of you that we will discover who was responsible for this heinous crime; they will be brought to justice!" A few random claps of approval broke out, which ceased almost as quickly as they had begun. It seemed nobody wanted to hear grand promises; they were still too much in shock.

"Your Majesty," Anakin's hologram formally called to her. "May I ask what _is_ known about Senator Mar's accident?"

Sabé, who had recently resumed her duties as Captain of Palace security, looked to Jamillia who subtly gestured for her to answer. "We are certain that it wasn't an accident, my Lord. Our scanner droids have detected the residue of explosives throughout the wreckage."

"Have they traced the source yet?" Anakin queried.

"No, sir." General Panaka responded. "The initial scans were inconclusive."

"Do we know if the Senator was being threatened?" The Chief Parliamentarian asked.

"It was a rare day when he wasn't," Cordé Naberrie, head of the Alliance's security task force, chimed in. "And I can assure you, Your Highness, Senator Mar's ship was thoroughly inspected when he left Coruscant."

"Are you suggesting that security at the Palace is lax?" Sabé stared menacingly at Cordé. "Because I know for a fact that every ship that docks here is scanned thoroughly from top to bottom."

"My ladies," Anakin's facsimile interrupted before an argument broke out, "since we don't know anything for sure at the moment, it is counterproductive to speculate."

"I completely concur." Sio Bibble seconded. "Besides, there are other concerns that must take precedence."

"Such as?" Yané Minatare, the Minister of Health questioned.

"Such as who will replace Joaquin Mar in the Senate, which will not be easy given his prominent role with the military oversight bill."

"Agreed, Governor Bibble," Jamillia acknowledged with a pained look on her face. "We need someone whom we not only trust completely, but who also is well known on the galactic political stage."

"Someone wise," Anakin interjected.

"Someone with considerable experience," the Chief Parliamentarian added.

Padmé didn't need the Force to feel the eyes of the entire room suddenly descend upon her. She looked up and even saw Anakin's image peering over in her direction. Honestly, she hadn't considered it, even in passing. Yet, the voice of duty that Padmé thought she had silenced with her abdication began speaking once more. She _had _to ignore it. All she needed was to look down at her growing abdomen to remind herself why she had left office. But then the voice reminded her of the important work left unfinished by Mar and how its fate could possibly be intertwined with that of the galaxy's. Anakin had taught her that the Force had a knack of helping one find one's destiny, even when one did everything possible to avoid it.

What if this was one of those moments?

"Lady Skywalker," the Queen addressed her. "I am not fond of backing anyone into a corner." She shifted uncomfortably on the throne as her hands nervously griped at the armrests. "And I am well aware that you resigned only recently to take care of your family, but…"

Padmé knew what had to be done. She would have liked more time to think it through, as well as talk it over with her spouse, but she was keenly aware that Anakin understood what was always asked of a child of destiny. Their needs were secondary to the greater good. "I will be honored to serve out the remainder of Senator Mar's term," she finished for the Queen.

Queen Jamillia's eyebrows arched. "You do realize, my Lady that he was only halfway through his six year term?"

Padmé's gaze locked onto Anakin's. Despite not being physically present, she could feel his love and support flowing freely through their bond. How she longed to feel his arms wrapped around her and his strong presence reassuring his belief in her, especially since she was about to irrevocably change their lives. Returning her full attention to the Naboo monarch, she gave a resolute nod. "I do, Your Highness."

"Very well," she answered in a tone that sounded as if the Queen felt terrible for putting her in this position. "Please rise and stand at the room's center."

Padmé dutifully complied. Without prompting from the Queen or her handmaidens, Padmé placed her hand over her heart and gave the oath from memory, "On my honor as a loyal subject of the crown and faithful child of Naboo, I will act as her representative in the Galactic Senate and will, to the best of my abilities, convey the needs of her people to the representatives of the Republic. I recognize that I hold the trust of the people, as well as the crown in my possession and will do my utmost not to violate the faith placed in me. In the name of the spirits, I swear."

The Queen stood up from the throne, raising her hands up. "With the power vested in me by the people of Naboo and the Chommell Sector, I hereby name you Your Exalted Excellency, Senator Amidala."

The assembly burst into applause. Padmé, though, looked sadly at her husband. She wanted to serve and to be recognized by her married name, but Naboo tradition was emphatically clear on the subject. Although not directly in the line of succession to the throne, Padmé had just become the second most powerful person within the entire Chommell System. In certain circumstances, she could exert powers within the Sector that even the Queen could not exercise. Naboo tradition required a name of state to be able to serve in such a capacity.

Padmé thought it a stupid tradition, but this wasn't the time to fight the system. There were more critical battles to engage upon. "My sincerest gratitude for the opportunity to serve you, Your Majesty." Her mind was already racing with what had to be done as she returned to her chair. "I promise not to let you down."

The Queen smiled, but said nothing in reply. She briefly looked about the throne room before changing the subject. "I realize that you will need a new staff, I will be happy to make available those who served you who are currently on my staff."

"That is most kind, Your Majesty." Padmé smiled happy as she automatically turned in Sabé's direction. "I hate to steal away Captain Orllize from you, but I need a chief of staff."

"I am well aware of your long history together," the Queen looked over at Sabé. "Captain, do you accept?"

Sabé moved from her position at the far end of the throne room over to the Queen's immediate right side. "I would be honored to serve with Senator Amidala, and would also like to recommend Lieutenant Gregor Typho to act as head of the Senator's security."

"Any objections, General Panaka?" The Queen turned to him.

He shook his head. "No, Your Majesty. My nephew is one of my best men and I can think of nobody better to serve the Senator."

"Then it is agreed," Jamillia motioned to Saché who quickly headed to her side with a datapad. "I will issue his new orders and recommend that he immediately be promoted to captain."

"I have no objections, Your Highness." Anakin offered his approval.

"Your Majesty?" Padmé requested to speak.

"Yes, Your Grace?"

Padmé shifted her attention to Dormé who was standing at the far end of the throne room, near the entryway before continuing her conversation with Jamillia. "I believe my former chief handmaiden is nearly done with her advisor duties to your staff, and I would like her to rejoin my handmaiden staff."

"Lady Travalen," Jamillia called to her.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" She quickly ambled to the room's center.

"I believe my handmaiden staff is well trained, and can act on their own should you wish to accept Senator Amidala's offer."

Dormé nodded once. "I do, Your Majesty."

"Then I will officially release you from my service. You are free to join Senator Amidala's staff," Jamillia informed her.

"I appreciate the opportunity, Milady" Dormé beamed happily at Padmé.

"Any more, Senator?" Jamillia asked, shooting a worried look over at Saché

"No, Your Highness." Padmé flashed a quick grin over at her former handmaiden. "I know Saché is an important part of your staff and good chief handmaidens are hard to find."

"Very well," the Queen seemed to smile briefly. "There is one last item that needs to be addressed," The Queen glanced over at Anakin's hologram. "And that will fall on Lord Skywalker's shoulders." She paused, as if considering her next statement. "Since you are on Coruscant, you will speak on my behalf to the Supreme Chancellor."

"To what end?"

"Protocol dictates that the Chancellor be made aware when a new senator is appointed. I want you to inform him of what happened here today," Jamillia ordered. "However, do not discuss any timetable for the Senator's arrival on Coruscant. Until the investigation into Senator Mar's death is complete, I want no unsecured transmissions discussing Senator Amidala's itinerary or living arrangements."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Unceremoniously, Jamillia stood up. "And with that, I hereby call this session of the Royal Court into recess."

Padmé along with the others stood up and bowed as Jamillia, followed closely by her handmaidens, exited the room. Meanwhile, Padmé's mind was already venturing in several directions. There was much to do and little time. The vote for the oversight bill was only a week away, and Padmé had scores of datapads to read through.

"Senator Amidala," the stately voiced Sio Bibble was the first to address her by her new title. Her former mentor mischievously smiled. "That was quite a surprise."

"Indeed."

"I don't know whether to congratulate you or not, given everything that's occurring in the Senate right now." Bibble quipped.

"I wouldn't," Sabé blurted out from Padmé's right side.

Padmé wasn't certain either, especially since she had just begun to realize what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

The ship rocked as Jaden brought them into real space. For the better part of a day, they had followed the signal from Jango Fett's ship through several small hyperspace jumps. The two Jedi had stayed far enough behind so not to catch his notice, and had been successful until they were delayed at the last jump by an ion storm. To their fortune, Fett had not traveled far enough to be out of the trackers' range, and once they cleared the ionic disturbance, they managed to make the last jump to his position. From the co-pilot's chair, Obi-Wan scanned the heavens, but stopped when he spotted a bright blue planet off their starboard side.

"Where are we?"

Jaden swiveled in his chair to the sensor panel situated on his left hand side. "Eriadu, Master."

"Eriadu," Obi-Wan repeated, rubbing his chin. "Strange place for a bounty hunter to hide."

Jaden cocked his head to one side. "Well, it is out of the way, Master."

"True, and it is the last place anyone would ever think to find him. Speaking of which, where is Fett's ship?"

Jaden scanned the area. "He's on the northern continent…it's in a fairly remote area."

Obi-Wan spun over to his right side to read the scanner readout. "There's a clearing about ten kilometers southwest of his ship that looks like a good place to land."

"That's an awful long hike, Master."

"Now Jaden," Obi-Wan wagged his finger in the air. "A little walk will do us good. Besides, didn't you say that we needed to do more calisthenics?"

"Remind me to keep my big mouth shut next time, Master."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Take us in."

Jaden used a trajectory that would prevent them from being seen by the Mandalorian bounty hunter. In their past encounters, Fett had always the advantage of knowing their whereabouts and Obi-Wan wanted to do everything in his power to level the playing field. If they were to do battle once more, it would be their terms, not Fett's. Plus, Obi-Wan intended to walk away from this encounter in one piece.

Daytime had turned to early dusk by the time Obi-Wan and Jaden were within sight of Fett's ship. The rugged mountainous terrain had slowed their trek. Tired and hungry, the Jedi considered bedding down and resting for the night, but Obi-Wan did not want to risk losing the advantage over their irksome adversary. They had to act at once. Pressing forward with their lightsabers in hand, he and Jaden carefully approached the ship, ready for the anything.

"It's…deserted."

"Master." Jaden waved for him quickly. "Take a look at this."

Obi-Wan rounded the ship and joined his padawan by its canopy. The entire cockpit was disheveled, as if it had been struck by a blaster from the inside. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Jaden shook his head. "From the looks of it, seems like someone—or something—tore apart the navicomputer."

"But why?" Before either could speculate, a loud, mournful cry filled the air while a raw, bitter pain echoed through the Force. Obi-Wan turned to Jaden, "I felt it too. I think it came from behind that hill."

"Let's go," Obi-Wan urgently waved.

Using the Force, the two Jedi ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Every step brought deeper despair in the Force. Something terrible had happened to someone close by. Obi-Wan tried to use his insight to ascertain what had occurred, but only bitter pain was the response. The topography sloped down sharply to a narrow valley where a once mighty river had flowed. Now, only a few streams of water could be seen, but mostly sand and rocks occupied the old river bed. On the bank on the opposite side, they found the source of the pain.

Boba Fett.

The small boy was hunched over a large mound of dirt, sobbing inconsolably. Obi-Wan probed the area with the Force, but he already knew what he would find. "Jango Fett is dead."

Jaden's forehead scrunched in confusion. "How?"

"I don't know, but we must proceed cautiously." Obi-Wan warned. "I'm sure his son will not welcome us with open arms."

Carefully, both Jedi walked down the side of the hill towards Boba. They were still several dozen meters away when the boy took notice of their presence. Obi-Wan half-expected him to pull out one of his father's blasters and commence shooting. Instead, the young Mandalorian stared at them for a few tense seconds then buried his face back on the dirt mound. His entire body was covered with the bright red soil that comprised the river valley. Obi-Wan also noticed that his hand was bloodied and the boy's knees were visible through his worn trousers.

He had dug his own father's grave.

"What do we do, Master?" Jaden whispered.

"Wait here a moment," Obi-Wan instructed before taking several careful steps towards the grieving boy. For once, he wished he could use the mystique of being a Jedi to distract him from his misery, but Obi-Wan knew that the younger Fett would not be impressed.

"What happened to your father?" he calmly asked. Obi-Wan was surprised when the boy sat up to answer him.

"He died while trying to avenge our people." The boy paused before dropping his face toward the dirt mound. "I found his body dumped in that small stream…I had to bury him. It is our way."

The Force around the weeping boy was unsettled. Obi-Wan hated to take advantage of Boba's misery, but there wouldn't be a more opportune time to get some long-awaited answers. This is one of the few times when he hated being a Jedi. "Who killed him?"

"The man who betrayed us"

"I don't…"

The boy wiped his nose furiously. He was becoming angered by his own weakness. "Count Dooku did this! I hate him!"

Obi-Wan felt as if his heart had stopped. Although he thought many things about the former Jedi Master, murderer was certainly not even a consideration. "Are you sure?"

Boba bobbed his head as his jaw clenched. "We tracked him for several weeks until we found him here. Dad thought he could get the drop on him, but…I guess not."

"I'm…sorry for your loss." Obi-Wan tried to sound sympathetic while trying to turn everything over in his mind. Nothing seemed to fit or make sense.

"Master," Jaden called to him as he cautiously approached. Obi-Wan moved over to join him. "Did he say what I thought…"

"Yes, Count Dooku _allegedly _killed his father."

"Not surprising," Jaden peeked over Obi-Wan's shoulder to look at the gravesite. "Fett was probably engaged in the Mandalorian blood revenge."

"Then it was self-defense," he observed with a measure of relief.

"Possibly," Jaden shrugged his shoulders. "Although I did overhear him say that they had tracked Dooku here. Why would the leader of the Separatists be on a planet firmly controlled by the Republic?"

"_That_ is a good question," Obi-Wan stroked his beard as he pondered what to do next.

"In any case, Master, since Fett is dead our mandate from the Council is nullified." Jaden folded his arms. "We should return to Coruscant and report on what has happened."

"I don't think so."

"What?" the padawan peered at him curiously.

"There are several matters to attend to before that. First, the boy's well being, but also we need to know what Dooku is up to. Or more specifically, what the Separatists are planning."

"True, but that should be left to the Council, Master." Jaden pointed out with a notable edge to his voice. "These are not our problems."

"But we are in a place where we can act quickly!" Obi-Wan countered emphatically. "If the Separatists and Dooku are scheming something and we transmit to Coruscant now, we will be discovered and they will go back into hiding. But if we can remain undetected, it might be possible to discover their true motives, which will be of more use to the Council and the Republic."

"I can take care of myself," Boba Fett insisted. Neither Jedi had noticed him approaching.

Obi-Wan knelt down to face him eye-to-eye. "Of that, I have no doubt. But you are still young and need someone to look after you."

"Dad saw to that." Boba's head drooped down. "He wanted me to go back to live with the Kaminoans."

"Wouldn't you rather be amongst your own people?" Jaden asked.

Boba scoffed. "My Dad failed them. I…can't go back…ever."

"Then it is settled," Obi-Wan decided. "Boba, my apprentice will escort you to Kamino."

"Master?" Jaden asked exasperated.

Obi-Wan stared at him intently, preventing an argument from breaking out. "Once you have made sure young Boba here is settled in, return to Coruscant and wait for me. Do not speak to the Council until I arrive."

"What? Where are you going?"

"Nowhere," Obi-Wan grinned mischievously. "I'm staying to have a look around."

"Why did I have the feeling you were going to say that?" Jaden sighed in frustration.

* * *

"I must admit, my Master, your gambit in the Senate was most ingenious."

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine could not prevent a smug, almost prideful smile to fill his features as he accepted his apprentice's praise. His plan had worked almost too perfectly. Then again, most of his ventures were a success due to his unparalleled knowledge of the dark side, as well as his infinite patience. Soon, he would be considered one of the greatest, if not the greatest Sith Lord in history—and all because his enemies remained ignorant of his true intentions. People truly believed in his sincerity.

_Fools._

_It will cost them dearly. _

"We now know who our enemies are, Lord Tyranus." Palpatine folded his hands on his lap. "And where to find them."

"Indeed," the image of Lord Tyranus agreed. "I would surmise that they will scatter now that we've eliminated their champion, Joaquin Mar."

"You did well in concealing your involvement in his untimely end." Palpatine praised him.

"The Naboo's investigation will reveal nothing tangible, Master Sidious," Tyranus boasted proudly.

"But their suspicions will be heightened, which will serve our purposes."

Tyranus nodded in agreement. "We will be ready as scheduled, Master."

"Good," Palpatine bellowed. "It won't be much longer now, my apprentice."

"I shall await your signal, my Lord."

Tyranus' holographic image disappeared from sight, leaving Palpatine to his contemplations. The mention of Mar's demise had put him in an atypically good mood. The dead senator had frustrated him more times than he cared to remember, and it would be a cold day on Mustafar before he ever mourned his passing. Mar had been a blind spot in the Force. Palpatine had spent an extraordinary amount of time trying to ascertain what this meant. In the end, though, the former Naboo Senator proved to be mortal, and Palpatine concluded his aberrant presence was a fluke—nothing more.

He spun about in his large office chair to get himself some tea when a sharp spike in the Force made him stop in place. At first, Palpatine had thought an entire legion of Jedi were in the waiting area, preparing to take him by force; however, when he focused his powers, a devious smirk suddenly grew across his face. It was but a single person and there was only one who could register so strongly in the Force…

It seemed this day was filled with good turns.

"_Chancellor?"_

"I thought I told you that I wasn't to be disturbed?" Palpatine feigned rebuking his secretary.

"_My apologies, but Overlord Anakin Skywalker from Naboo is here to meet with you…he says it's urgent."_

Palpatine actually felt genuinely pleased to be able to see him. There was much he was unsure about Skywalker's return and perhaps his mere presence would reveal enough. "Please show him in then."

He waited anxiously for Skywalker to enter—as if he was about to see an old friend. Palpatine had been distraught upon the news of the boy's demise while defending Naboo. Not that he cared for him personally, but he considered it a loss for the ages. Never before had the galaxy been graced with a being of such pure Force power, he had nearly wept over what could have been. Then, miraculously, Skywalker returned to the plane of the living, further validating Palpatine's assertion that the Sith were destined to rule the galaxy.

Perhaps the Force did smile on the powerful?

"My Lord," Palpatine rose from his chair and with open arms, reached over to pat Anakin's shoulders. "It is truly an honor to receive you."

Skywalker smiled nervously before bowing his head in respect. "Chancellor, I appreciate you taking time to meet with me without any notice."

"Nonsense, my boy. I always have time for the savior of my world," Palpatine motioned for him to sit in the chair by the front of his desk as he returned to his own. Anakin appeared unsettled by his compliments, which was his goal, but complied. "What brings you to Coruscant? I can't seem to remember the last time you were here."

"It has been quite some time, Your Excellency," Anakin cryptically acknowledged. "Actually, I am here on official business for Queen Jamillia."

"Oh?" Palpatine peered at him curiously. "I didn't know that there were military matters here that required your personal attention."

The Chosen One didn't answer him for several moments. He was obviously hiding something. "It involves Senator Mar's successor."

Palpatine was surprised he hadn't sensed this sooner. It was obvious that the Queen would move quickly, given that the fate of Mar's bill was about to be determined. "Am I to take it that Her Royal Highness has named one?"

Anakin dipped his head affirmatively. "My wife has agreed to complete the remainder of Senator Mar's term." Palpatine was ecstatic at the opportunity this decision presented—his enemies could be lured into a single, deadly trap. "And I am here to officially notify you of Senator Amidala's formal acceptance."

Palpatine again smiled and rose from his chair. "Despite the tragedy of Senator Mar's loss, this is indeed good news and calls for a drink." He ambled over to the far right side of his office and opened a cabinet, revealing exotic and rare alcohols from throughout the galaxy. "I know you are accustomed to the subtle wines from the Naberrie vineyard, but could I tempt you with a glass of some very aged Correllian brandy?"

Anakin stood up to join him. "Why not?"

"Excellent," Palpatine poured two glasses and handed one to Anakin. "Let us toast to the great former Queen, now Senator Amidala. May the spirits protect her!"

Anakin raised his glass then took a generous swig. The boy coughed as he looked at the remaining contents of his drink. "Powerful stuff."

"I thought you'd like it." Palpatine headed over to the large bay window at the rear of his office. "It is rare that I get to enjoy a moment of peace. There is much that occupies my thoughts these days."

"The history of the galaxy is at a turning point." Anakin pointed out.

Palpatine gave Anakin an intrigued look. "An interesting observation." He took another drink from his glass. "What makes you say that?"

"Just… a feeling," Anakin whispered into his drink.

"Surely you have something more...empirical… to make that claim?"

Anakin hesitated to respond. His nervous energy was rising again. Palpatine needed to persuade him to speak for he may have insights that possibly exceeded his own. "Please, you may speak freely. We are just….two friends having a healthy discussion on the fate of the universe."

It worked.

The boy laughed.

"Very well." Anakin gulped down the rest of his drink. "Apart from the Republic having a standing army, which hasn't happened in a thousand years; a Separatist movement that is working from the shadows in the Outer Rim and the Jedi notion that the dark side is growing, I believe these are signs of something…large…. on the horizon."

Palpatine was now extremely intrigued at what the boy perceived. Was it possible that Anakin already knew what he had in store for the galaxy? Sadly, the time wasn't right to discuss the ways of the Sith. There were many barriers to breech first. "It is interesting that you mention the army. That is one concern that keeps me awake at nights."

"How so, sir?"

Palpatine finished his own drink and placed the glass carefully on his desk. "No doubt you are aware that the Jedi are, at least for the moment, the only organized leadership for the Grand Army." Anakin nodded affirmatively. "And while I have always marveled at their…abilities…I must admit that they are not very adept at being soldiers."

"They are keepers of the peace," Anakin countered. "And we are not at war." He paused as he seemed to consider his next statement. "I would view that as a success."

"But as you mentioned," Palpatine arched an eyebrow, "there are events in motion that suggest war _is_ coming." Turning away from Anakin, he added, "It is that possibility that troubles me most, especially, as you well know, there are times in war when one has to do things for the greater good."

Anakin said nothing for a long time. Just as Palpatine was beginning to wonder if the boy was ignoring him or more worrisome, he had sensed something revealing, he finally said, "My best advice is for you to establish an officer training academy that will produce more military minded persons who can eventually lead the Grand Army with less Jedi involvement."

"It is interesting that you say that, because I have done exactly as you suggested," Palpatine revealed. "It is not well known due to the many political issues that surround it, but rest assured, I am doing my part in preparing for the future."

"That is...comforting to know, Chancellor."

"What I could use, though, is a capable commander who could handle these new recruits and also manage the Jedi generals, as well as their clone detachments." Palpatine shifted his focus to stare directly at Anakin. "Of course it would have to be someone I trusted completely, who would answer only to me."

"What about the Senate?" Anakin looked at him in confusion.

"I act as their representative and in that capacity, they rely on my judgment." Palpatine quickly corrected himself. "It would certainly be an even greater challenge than the one you successfully accomplished by building the Naboo military."

Anakin began to pace. Palpatine had finally found a soft point; however, he needed something stronger to entice him. "And with your wife's new appointment, I'm sure you would welcome the chance to live here than being separated by quite a bit of space."

"It is a tempting offer, Your Excellency." Anakin stopped pacing long enough to answer. "However, I am duty bound to serve the Crown in my current capacity and at the moment, I have some…personal…ventures that occupy most of my time."

That was especially curious. What was this boy up to? "Of course," Palpatine replied, backing off. "It is not a decision to be made now. Consider it…an option ... should your circumstances change."

"You are most kind, Your Excellency." Anakin flashed his awkward grin. "I don't wish to be rude and take up anymore of your time. Thanks for the drink."

"Of course," Palpatine relented. "Please though feel free to call upon me whenever you return to Coruscant. We may not be working together in an official capacity, but I would welcome your input should any serious military matters arise."

"Thank you, sir. I would be happy to give you my opinion" Anakin bowed his head. "Until then."

"Until then," Palpatine returned the gesture.

The Chosen One spun on his heel and left his office. Palpatine, meanwhile, returned to his chair and folded his hands upon his desk. Indeed, he would have to contemplate a way to make Anakin's circumstances change to his own advantage.

_TBC-Thoughts, reviews and comments are always appreciated!_


	31. Chapter 30: Converging Paths

_My thanks again to everybody who has been reading and/or reviewing. Sorry for the delay in posting but had relatives visiting over the holidays and a hectic work week. Hope you all enjoy!_

_

* * *

If Obi-Wan can violate orders…_

Jaden felt the sides of his mouth curl into a devious smile when he pushed back the hyperdrive levers, revealing the blue-green planet of Naboo in his viewscreen. It hadn't taken long to see to the late Jango Fett's son back to Kamino. He was sure that the boy didn't want him present when it came time to answer the uncomfortable questions the Kaminoans were sure to ask, and honestly, Jaden didn't feel any real need to help Boba any further. On several occasions, he and his master had come within a hair of being blasted into oblivion by Fett's father, and Jaden had to fight the urge to take him to Coruscant for the Council to decide Boba's fate. But being the dutiful padawan that he was, Jaden obeyed Obi-Wan's orders, leaving young Fett's fate in the hands of the mysterious cloners.

He wasn't sure why he had returned to Naboo ... no, that wasn't entirely true, he chuckled to himself. Ever since Jaden had encountered the injured Avilla Castor in the Naboo medicenter and had felt an odd stirring in the Force around her, she had been dwelling within his thoughts. It certainly wasn't a burgeoning romance. He hardly knew her. Jaden didn't even know what she looked like. However, there was something familiar about her presence in the Force. Something almost comforting. And since it would take Obi-Wan some time to finish his unauthorized ventures on Eriadu, Jaden's curiosity had gotten the better of him, and so he had decided to check in on the mysterious Naboo lieutenant.

This time, it didn't take Jaden long to navigate the elegant hallways of Theed Palace into the medical ward and to the room that had been Avilla Castor's.

He stopped halfway inside, though, when he noticed that the room was empty. Jaden became suddenly uncomfortable. He feared the worst may have happened.

"Master Jedi!"

Jaden turned about to see two women. The one on the left was the healer Yané Minatare, whom he had met during his last visit. The other was a complete stranger, physically anyway. Through the Force, her presence was instantly recognizable. It was Avilla. She was much taller than he had anticipated, with golden blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Her skin was milky white in appearance, but not sickly pale, which was surprising given her lengthy convalescence.

Yané shook her head. "Forgive my bad manners. Allow me to introduce you: Jaden Fai, this is Lieutenant Avilla Castor."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lieutenant." Jaden formally bowed.

Avilla appeared nervous at first, almost hesitant. It was possible that the shock of the accident hadn't completely abated and she was not prepared to let others, except her doctor, see her. However, Avilla's uncertainly rapidly morphed into beaming excitement. "Master Jedi, I am surprised, but glad to see you…finally."

"I'm so happy that you are up and about," he commented.

"As am I," Yané interjected proudly. "Her recovery has been nothing short of miraculous."

"Well," Avilla began to say, "I have had the best medical care in the galaxy. It is truly a testament to my excellent physician."

"Stop it," Yané playfully slapped her shoulder. The healer was about to say something when her comlink chimed. She flashed them an apologetic smile after looking at its display. "I have to take this. I will leave the lieutenant in your capable hands, Jedi Fai."

"It would be an honor," Jaden motioned for Avilla to grab hold of his arm. She still appeared quite unsteady on her feet as he guided her through the ward, heading for the biobed where he had first met her.

"Actually, they moved me to the small room over on the far side of the ward," she pointed with her chin.

"Moving up in the world, I see." Jaden quipped

Avilla chuckled. "Not as fast as I would like, though."

"I agree with your doctor," Jaden looked over at her, enthralled that he could look upon her delicate features. She was indeed quite attractive. "You have made major strides in a short time."

"Thanks," she said in a tone that didn't hide her irritation. They continued to walk slowly and in silence. Jaden was beginning to wonder if coming here was a mistake. "I'm sorry, Jedi Fai…I am… still not myself."

"First of all," he stopped to look at her intently. "It's Jaden, not _Jedi _Fai." Her previous irritation evaporated and her luminous smile returned. "And second, it is quite alright."

"You are…too kind"

"Nonsense," he countered. "Let's just say I understand what you've been through. At least on a smaller scale."

"Oh?"

Jaden nodded once before pausing at the door leading into her small room. "Before I was apprenticed to Master Kenobi, I was severely injured in a mission where my first master was killed."

Avilla raised her hands to cover her mouth. "By the spirits, I'm so sorry."

He shook his head. "It's alright, but that's the point. In time, you too will be able to reconcile what happened and also realize that sometimes things are beyond our control."

"If only… I could make myself believe that," her voice trailed off.

"I know you will," Jaden promised.

Avilla said nothing in response. Rather, she looked square at him, her stormy blue eyes locked firmly with his. Jaden felt a slight prickle in the Force. She had some latent abilities, but since they were scattered and unfocused, it was easy to tell that she had never been trained. Perhaps she was unconsciously attempting to probe his thoughts, which was what he had probably sensed on his previous trip to Naboo? For reasons that escaped him, Jaden was becoming nervous. He shifted his weight from foot to foot all the while trying to find something—anything—to say.

"How long are you planning to stay on Naboo?" she finally broke the silence.

"Just the day."

"Oh," Avilla sounded disappointed.

"I am due back on Coruscant shortly."

"I see," she whispered.

"And you?" Jaden raised an eyebrow. "When will they be releasing you from here?"

"Soon," she answered. "Yané wants me to go through one more battery of tests before I can go home and recover on my own."

"What?" His face scrunched as he folded his arms. "Can't you stay with family?'

Avilla's head drooped down. It was her turn to fold her arms. "My parents are gone, and I have no siblings."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"I…" Jaden stuttered to say something meaningful. "I need to leave."

"It was most kind of you to call on me." Avilla smiled warmly, grabbing gentle hold of his forearm. "I do hope I will see you again."

"As do I," Jaden offered her a polite bow before turning about and leaving. _Smooth, Jaden. Really smooth. _Then again, it wasn't as if he had had much experience with members of the opposite sex. True, many of his crèchemates were female, but several were not human and the rest, he had never been attracted to.

Unlike now.

* * *

Security was one of the few unfortunate drawbacks of public service. Padmé released a long sigh as she watched her handmaidens and her new head of security, Captain Gregor Typho, scurry about the modified _Archangel_-class starship in preparation for their arrival on Coruscant. Professor Zhall and Ellisé Bibble, prior to her death, had been working on a new class of cloaked starship that could be used for diplomatic purpose, which were not, appearance wise, as menacing as their starfighter counterparts. This ship, dubbed _Naboo's Light,_ had been the prototype and was quickly completed for her personal use. It was even more luxurious than and twice as fast as the Royal cruiser.

It wouldn't be long before the Queen had her own.

Anakin had com'd just before their departure about his success in securing a residence on the capital world, but had been secretive as to its exact location and details. She had tried everything in her arsenal to coax it out of him, but the great Naboo Overlord and General remained mum. While she understood the precaution, Padmé was slightly irritated that she had no involvement in where they would be living for the next three years.

_Anakin will have absolutely no say in how I decorate the place._

She couldn't help laughing to herself. Padmé considered giving her obviously stressed and somewhat paranoid husband a break, especially since he had been completely supportive of her decision to replace Senator Mar. She had sensed a modicum of disappointment in Anakin, but she knew that it stemmed from wanting her all to himself. Now he would be forced to once again share her with the people of Naboo. If there was something to feel guilty about her decision to take this position, it was that. It seemed though that the spirits and the Force had other ideas for her instead of a quiet retirement from public life.

Padmé had spent several sleepless nights reviewing the articles of the military oversight bill. Overall, it was a well-constructed proposal and would put considerable power back in the hands of the Senate. What troubled her was the last minute amendment proposed by Palpatine. On the surface, it appeared like any normal legislative tool one would use to politically save face. However, as she continued to turn this section over and over in her mind, Padmé couldn't help feeling uneasy. If something were to happen and the Senate wanted Palpatine to keep his powers, according to Senate procedures, the amendment couldn't be revoked and the bill would be all but rendered dead.

Perhaps some of Anakin's paranoia had rubbed off on her?

She laughed aloud.

"Something funny?" Sabé asked softly while Sienna was fast asleep in her arms.

Padmé shook her head. "I was just thinking that some of Anakin's security zealousness has rubbed off on me."

"You're worried about the apartment, aren't you?" Sabé grinned mischievously.

"I do have to admit that it has crossed my mind once or twice."

"Shaak poo," Sabé snorted.

"Good point," Padmé admitted with a chuckle in her voice. "I'm not too worried since Versé went on ahead to help him. Plus, Cordé volunteered to assist them during her time off duty."

"Chaperone for the chaperone," Sabé winked.

"Now Sabé," Padmé looked at her closest friend, attempting to appear menacing, but failing miserably. "Don't start in on Versé. She's come a long way since you first knew her. Besides, she is the most versed in galactic politics and interstellar protocol"

"Sure," Sabé rolled her eyes. "Still don't know why you didn't ask Eirtaé to join us instead."

"You know I couldn't," Padmé answered matter of factly. "She had already started back in her law training. Not to mention she just got married a few weeks ago. I couldn't."

"Because you knew she would have said yes," Dormé chimed in.

"Speaking of which," Padmé flashed her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry to pull you away from Miles…I know you two have gotten quite close these past few months. I wouldn't have asked, but I absolutely need your expertise on Senate procedure."

"I am proud to serve you, Milady." Dormé responded confidently. "And Miles understands the importance of duty. We'll be alright."

Padmé caught Sabé's eye, but the latter said nothing as she turned away. Sabé had been unable to contact Obi-Wan with news of their move, and it had started to wear on her friend. Padmé often worried about them and the effect his absence had on both Sabé and Sienna. Possibly her own worry stemmed from concern over her own family. While Anakin was free to come and go as he pleased, he still had his duties to perform for the Royal Court and the Naboo military. It was possible that they would go weeks without seeing one another. Plus, with their little one due to make his or her appearance in six standard months, Padmé was beginning to wonder if she could deal with Anakin's absence nearly as well as Sabé had dealt with Obi-Wan's for years.

"We're here," Captain Typho's gruff voice broke through her thoughts.

Padmé stood up and followed him into the cockpit. Anakin had been so concerned with security that he had sent the coordinates directly to Artoo, who was the only one he trusted enough to assign the task of entering them into the navicomputer. Only the little astromech and Anakin's creation were piloting the ship; or more correctly, Artoo flew the ship while Threepio sat in the co-pilot's chair offering his many opinions about anything and everything.

_Poor Artoo deserves a medal!_

"Madam Padmé," the golden droid addressed her while struggling to unbuckle his safety harness.

"Don't get up, Threepio." Padmé pat him on his golden shoulder. "I just wanted to see where we will be living."

"Of course, Milady."

In the _Naboo Light's_ viewscreen appeared the seemingly endless cityscape of Coruscant. Padmé had always marveled that, no matter what the time of day, there were always lines of air traffic and sentients walking about the city. It truly was the world that never slept! The ship abruptly banked right and slowly descended over the Senate district. She could make out the outline of the Senate Rotunda, as well as the vaulted spires of the Jedi Temple further in the background. They turned again and their speed decreased when they neared a mountainous building.

"Is that…?"

Captain Typho couldn't hold back his mischievous smile. "It is, Milady. Five-hundred Republica is your new home."

"Unbelievable," was all she could mutter. Although many senators and other high level government officials made the exclusive residence their home, it was uncommon to procure a place within the famous address on such short notice. Indeed, many have been on waiting lists for decades before a residence became available. Apparently her husband had found a way to pull some strings. Turning her gaze back to the viewer she saw that her cloaked ship slipped under the skyscraper's shadow and into a nondescript private landing hangar. Padmé noticed the outlines of several figures waiting for their arrival.

She instantly recognized the one that belonged to Anakin.

Padmé returned to the traveling compartment and grabbed her turquoise overcoat. Coruscant always felt cold and this time, so she had come prepared. The ship rocked when it touched down upon the hangar. A slight shrill, lasting only a second, indicated that the cloaking shields had been deactivated and they were visible once more. Remembering she had to stick to protocol, Padmé allowed Captain Typho and her handmaidens to depart the ship first in order to check for any potential hazards. After waiting what seemed an eternity, but in reality was less than a few minutes, Padmé disembarked from her ship and was greeted by Anakin, Cordé, Versé and Bail Organa.

"Your Grace," Anakin bowed in respect.

"My Lord," Padmé acknowledge with a tilted nod of her head.

Once protocol was fulfilled, her beloved husband wrapped her in a crushing embrace. "I've missed you, Padmé."

"And I you."

As he released her, he looked upon her sorrowfully. "My apologies for all the cloak and dagger. I didn't want to take any chances with your safety."

"I do appreciate your many efforts," Padmé smiled before turning towards Bail. "And it is good to see you again, old friend."

Bail bowed respectfully. "_Senator _Amidala. I cannot begin to tell you how pleased I was when Cordé brought me the news of your appointment."

"It was a surprise to be sure." Padmé looked at Anakin and Bail who she sensed both had much to discuss with her. "Now, will somebody explain to me how my dear husband was able to get us accommodations here?"

Bail chuckled as he gave a quick wink at Anakin. "When I heard of your appointment, I called in a few favors then had Anakin come by to see the place."

"Well, let's not talk about it. I want to see it!

"After you, Milady." Anakin offered to escort her.

Padmé couldn't help smiling like a love stuck school girl. The chivalric formalities were one of the few rituals that she did miss about being Queen because she had found them exceptionally romantic. And now she had three years of it to look forward to.

She could hardly wait!

* * *

Shifting from blinding brightness to absolute darkness was disconcerting to say the least. Darth Traya decided to remain lying still while she regained her focus. It had not been her intention to first confront Bastila Shan before seducing the other witches to her side. And yet, she shouldn't have been surprised. That girl had always possessed the irritating habit of appearing when she was least wanted. Despite the fact that their last confrontation was well over four thousand years in the past, very little had change in the interim.

_Except me_.

She still possessed the mind and experiences of Darth Traya, but was firmly entrenched in the body of Ilianya Tro since hers had long turned to dust. When she had first devised the plan as a non-corporeal spirit, she had given it little chance of success. However, here she stood (so to speak) back in the galaxy, ready to resume her revenge against the Force. Now that she possessed most of the knowledge, as well as the many powers of the fabled Jedi Exile, Traya was confident her scheme would work.

The Force had exiled her into the void. It was punishment for seeking its death. On one hand, Traya couldn't blame the mysterious being over its judgment. She probably would have done the same in the reverse circumstance. Traya concluded, after many eons of deliberations, that the Force couldn't bring itself to destroy her completely, meaning that it was either too weak to do so or lacked the resolve. Either way had presented an opportunity, albeit a long-awaited one. And now the time had come to put an end to the mystical being's existence–or more succinctly, existence itself. The Sith had done their part in creating the imbalance, which resulted in the Force itself having to physically enter into this plane of existence as the Chosen One. Traya did not understand how it could be both in the physical world as well as an abstract, but it didn't matter.

She wanted the Force dead and everything else with it.

_But, first things first._

Before Traya could destroy the Force via its Chosen One, she had to prevent the inevitable union between him and the Sith. Together, they would wield ultimate power, which would be greater than all the ancients put together. Darth Traya could not allow this to happen. She would need to gather enough of the witches of Dathomir, whose Force powers in concert with her own would be sufficient to defeat the Sith Master. He was the strongest Sith in over a millennium and despite her vast knowledge of the dark side, as well as Tro's raw power, she would not take his powers for granted. Once he was gone, she could then shift her focus to the final battle against the Force itself.

_An easier prospect said than accomplished. _

Traya only knew what she felt through the Force about the Chosen One. Namely, if he learned how to tap into his limitless powers completely, he could destroy the entire universe with a single thought. She sensed that he was nowhere near his ultimate potential, giving her the advantage. The secret wounding the Force, but being unable to share it with the living, was the one thought that had compelled her during her exile into the void between life and death. It was the one thing that had given her hope should she find her way back to the plane of the living.

Time though was of the essence. If Bastila survived their battle, Traya knew that she would warn the Chosen One and force a confrontation before she was prepared to act. This time, her vengeance would not be deterred. Now focused, Darth Traya, the Lord of Betrayal stood up and began to walk. Those that could help her in her quest were not far and if they refused, she would destroy them as well.

* * *

The streets and businesses of Eriadu City were as busy as any other day. And yet, Obi-Wan Kenobi sensed things were not as they appeared. The people of this world were going about their daily business with only their own concerns forefront in their thoughts. Yet, something lurked behind every dark corner, every shadow, that made him uneasy. The mere presence of Count Dooku—the leader of the Separatists—on such an important trade world within Republic should be cause enough for alarm. But, there was something else.

_Something…elusive._

Obi-Wan tried to push his anxieties out of his mind just as Master Qui-Gon had always instructed. His focus had to be on the present if he was to get to the bottom of Dooku's reason for being on Eriadu. His thoughts though returned to young Boba Fett crying over the grave of his father, which he had dug himself. Despite the fact that the boy had not witnessed Dooku killing his father, ordinarily, it would have given him the mandate to arrest the former Jedi and take him before the Council.

Dooku was no ordinary Jedi and there was no way Obi-Wan could prove his guilt. He was also aware that attempting to apprehend Dooku without knowing the true strength of the Separatist presence on Eriadu would be foolish. There was another part of Obi-Wan that didn't believe his Master's Master could have done anything wrong. Sar Dooku had helped Qui-Gon Jinn become the man and the great Jedi that he was. Surely young Boba was mistaken about his father's killer. Perhaps the entire Republic was mistaken that Dooku had attacked Malastare unprovoked?

He turned down another block to find the main street leading to the capital building. Hopefully, after reporting in to the planet's ruling council, his misgivings would be put to rest and he would find that there was no real threat from the Separatists.

Obi-Wan was wrong. The closer he got to the capital, the emptier the streets became. Several ships buzzed overhead, and at first he thought he had simply not seen them properly as they did not look like anything belonging to the Republic. One ship in particular caught his eye and his speculations shifted into reality.

It was a Neimoidian yacht.

And there was only one person who possessed such a starship: Nute Gunray.

Obi-Wan hurried off the streets and into the shadows of a dark alley. He snorted loudly at the thought that he hadn't been captured or even spotted during his long trek from the countryside. It was likely due to the Separatists not having a firm hold of Eriadu. When he looked back at the capital building and saw Gunray's ship landing literally in its front yard, even that notion held little credence. Obi-Wan didn't know how, but Dooku and his cronies had gained control of the Eriadu government and the Republic was completely in the dark.

He had to contact the Council immediately!

At least, that was his first instinct. Shifting his focus at the Neimoidian ship itself, he spotted Gunray and several of his lackeys being ushered into the capital by a group of battledroids. They must have come to meet with Dooku. Obi-Wan thought it prudent to know why, but most importantly, what they were planning. About to leave his hiding spot, he pulled out his comlink and considered activating the emergency beacon. It would not prompt an instant response, but should he be captured or killed, at least another Jedi team would be dispatched who would learn the truth and report back to the Council.

Either choice presented great risk, but calling for help too soon would only delay the Separatists' plans, not thwart them. If he and the Jedi were to stop them permanently, Obi-Wan had to gain the upper hand. He placed his comlink back within his cloak, resolved that he had to spy.

"I really wish I hadn't sent Jaden off," Obi-Wan humorlessly laughed as he headed out of his hiding place and towards the capital building.

* * *

It was nightfall on Coruscant. After a hectic day of helping Padmé and her staff settle into the new residence, Anakin reclined in the large chair on the veranda, which overlooked the city. There was absolutely no natural beauty in this place. Yet the close proximity of billions of beings and the power of their essences brought about a different harmony that intrigued him. Young, old, human, alien - each had a unique presence in the Force and each had a different tale to tell. It was oddly serene.

His thoughts returned to Naboo and his duties back home. Although he could remain on leave indefinitely, Anakin would have to go back sooner rather than later. The Separatists remained a threat and would re-emerge, especially if the Republic's army continued to grow. This put Naboo and other Alliance worlds in danger since they would be literally surrounded by systems that supported Count Dooku. A strong proponent of a strong military, in this instance, Anakin was hoping that cooler heads would prevail and diplomacy would avert a galactic scale war.

Shifting uncomfortably in his chair, he already knew that diplomacy would fail. War was inevitable because the Sith would make it happen. Such was their way. They wanted to set the galaxy ablaze so that they could take possession of it while the Jedi were off putting out the flames. But where were they hiding, and more importantly, who were they? At some point in his many deliberations, Anakin fell thoughts were static at first, but as he fell deeper into unconsciousness, his present surroundings faded...

_He found himself in a heavily wooded forest. In the distance a large mountain chain stretched for kilometers and reached upward, seemingly touching the purple hued sky. He wasn't alarmed by the change because this place felt familiar. He had been here before._

_Dathomir. _

_Anakin kicked aside a small stone as he began to explore the area. Apart from the scores of scattered non-sentient life, there was a single presence that loomed nearby. He didn't bother to try to obscure his own Force signature since he knew that the being was already well aware of him. Walking down a grassy knoll, Anakin spotted a small fire with a single human figure standing with its back towards him in front of it. Out of habit, he glanced down at his side and was relieved to see his lightsaber waiting to be called upon. Just in case._

"_I wondered when you would finally seek me out."_

_The voice he knew all too well, as it belonged to his master, Ilianya. However, there was something wrong about it—something wrong with her. Anakin allowed his left hand to linger by his lightsaber, ready for anything. "I wasn't aware that I was supposed to be looking for you."_

"_Interesting," she mumbled without turning to look at him. "I, though, have been searching for you for an eternity…"_

_Anakin's brow furrowed. This was all wrong. His instinct was to grab his weapon and prepare for an attack, but the thought that he was overreacting steadied his hand. He was trying to reconcile the conflicting feelings was when another sensation took hold. His abdomen felt as if it was on fire. Looking down, Anakin gasped in horror. A crimson-hued blade was buried in his gut. His legs buckled. Anakin fell to his knees, trying desperately to see his attacker. He knew it was Ilianya, but a wrinkled, almost corpse-like face was staring at him with an eager smirk. _

"_I have waited eons to destroy you, and I will not be denied!"_

_Unable to defend himself, Anakin felt the burning pain travel up in his chest and towards his heart. As he was about to die, he felt no anger or resentment. _

_Just confusion._

Jack-knifing from his seat, Anakin pressed his hand against his chest. His eyes desperately sought out the fatal wound, but only found his undamaged tunics. His breathing was urgent and his pulse raced as if he had ran a dozen kilometers. Looking up, he saw the busy cityscape of Coruscant, apparently unaffected by his nightmare. He stood from the chair and stretched; however, he stopped when he spotted Padmé standing at the balcony door.

She was white as a ghost.

"What's wrong?" he hurried over to her.

Clenching at her abdomen, Padmé stared at him gravely. "I had a nightmare about General Tro. She…killed me...us."

Anakin felt as if his heart had come to a stop. For a brief second, he had hoped that it was a dream, but nothing more. It had been some time since he had had an actual vision; Anakin had thought he no longer was capable of them.

Until now.

"I had the same dream too."

If it was possible, Padmé became even whiter. "Has she…"

"Fallen to the dark side," he finished for her. He wanted to resoundingly deny it. After all, General Tro had taught that there was no true dark side, only the will of the Force. But, given her amnesia, and if the Sith had become aware of her existence…

"I don't know," Anakin finally admitted. "But something has happened to her."

"What do we do?"

"I'm not sure," he reached out and wrapped her in his arms, "But one thing's for certain…if we do nothing, she will come for us."

* * *

_This is too easy._

Obi-Wan had been able to enter the capital building undetected despite the scores of battledroids patrolling the grounds. Their guard patterns were predictable, and as long as he kept his pulse under control, the droid's thermal sensors would never spot him. The Eriadu capital building was a multilevel structure with long wooden hallways and portraits of past rulers lining the walls. Unfortunately, its aesthetically pleasing open floorplan had the irritating characteristic of providing too few decent hiding places.

Obi-Wan evaded patrols of droids and dodged the gaggle of Neimoidians who had accompanied Gunray, but who were not allowed to speak with Dooku. Finding the slimy Viceroy wasn't difficult. He only had to follow the shouts that came from the room where the Eriadu ruling council usually met. Extending his awareness, Obi-Wan quickly located a small office immediately adjacent where he could listen in. Using the Force, he sped through the hallways and was not seen. Quietly, he closed the door behind him and knelt down to peek through a slightly ajar door on the opposite side of the room. Obi-Wan stirred when he saw who Gunray was complaining to.

Count Dooku.

And the Count did not appear amused.

"I thought I told you, Viceroy, not to come until I called for you!"

"This is insane!" Gunray stomped his foot like a child. "We have been on the run since Malastare and now Queen Amidala has been elected to the Senate! I want her dead."

The former Jedi Master appeared unmoved by the Neimoidian's diatribe. At first it seemed that Dooku hadn't been listening until he took a slight step in Gunray's direction. "I am aware of your thoughts on the matter, Viceroy. I assure you, it will be handled."

"I don't want assurances!" Gunray shook his fist in the air. "I want results! My people are beginning to believe that we were truly defeated on Malastare."

"Everything is on schedule," Dooku folded his arms. "I am about to make contact with the Senate just as we planned."

"Good, good." The Viceroy rubbed his hands eagerly as his tantrum abated. "The sooner Amidala is disposed of, the sooner I can get more backing from the rich radicals on my planet." Mirroring Dooku, Gunray also folded his arms. "Where are you planning to meet them?"

Obi-Wan leaned closer to the cracked open door to try to hear their conversations better when he felt an odd disturbance echo through the Force. He had sensed it earlier while he was outside, snooping around. It didn't seem alive, which was why Obi-Wan had not considered it as a threat. Now that it was closer, he could feel a living presence around it, but the Force was being unusually mysterious when he tried to probe it further.

Initially, the booming sound of snapping wood made him jolt up. He had barely turned in the direction of the explosion when a cold, metallic hand grasped his neck. Obi-Wan instinctively lashed out with a burst of Force energy, which had the desired effect and caused his attacker to drop him. Unfortunately, he was disoriented and knew that he didn't have much time before he would be assaulted again. Obi-Wan unclipped his lightsaber and brought it up to the ready position; but, it was too late. His head snapped to the side from a crushing blow, causing him to drop to the floor, his weapon flying from his grasp.

Blinking and feeling unconsciousness descending upon him, Obi-Wan looked up to see his attacker. He didn't notice a face, but rather a pair of eyes. Yellow, inhuman eyes to be exact. This did not frighten Obi-Wan; it was the bluish glow and the familiar heat of a lightsaber hovering over him that was cause for concern.

"Your lightsaber will make a fine addition to my collection," a raspy voice taunted.

For once, Obi-Wan did not have a witty response. He was injured, and there was no way he could defend himself. It was over. His life had ended without ceremony. Seeing the lightsaber streak towards his face, he had resigned himself to this dismal fate when the ever calm baritone voice of Sar Dooku seemed to make everything in the room come to a standing halt.

"Don't kill him, General Grievous."

Obi-Wan waited several moments for the death blow to come. His assailant—this unknown creature called General Grievous—had been determined to kill him. He doubted that a mere word from Dooku, despite his position, could stop the inevitable. Yet, Obi-Wan still lived, as he heard would sounded like a sigh coming from the monstrosity. He was more confused than ever whether this Grievous was alive or a droid.

"As you wish, Count Dooku."

Prior to blacking out, Obi-Wan thought he saw the grey bearded former Jedi standing over him with a look of…disappointment ... etched on his features. "You disappoint me, Master Kenobi. Surely you could have done better."

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and reviews are always appreciated!_


	32. Chapter 31: Lines in the Sand

_Hi there and welcome back to the story. Again, sorry for the delay in posting, but DRL struck again. Want to give a shout out to my wonderful beta **Geo3** who helped me flesh out this chapter. Also, many many thanks to all the reviewers for your great comments. And finally, thanks to all my readers for your continued support. Now, without further ado..._

_

* * *

So much for easing into the job._

At the urgent request of the Supreme Chancellor, Padmé along with Senators Organa, Bel Iblis, Mothma, Aak and Matin of Mon Calamari hurried over to Palpatine's office during the middle of the night. It had struck her as odd that Palpatine was, in essence, gathering the leadership of the Alliance together, but her worries grew when she considered that this may be news of a Separatist attack. Padmé tried to suppress her anxiety, especially since Anakin had not received any emergency communications from home. Still, the Chancellor hadn't called upon them at the 3rd morning bell just for a conversation. This had to be something serious!

Surrounded by her handmaidens, Captain Typho leading the group and Anakin by her right side, they hurried from the shuttle and into the Senate complex. After a short turbolift ride and navigating two long hallways they reached their destination. Palpatine's office had not changed significantly since the last time she had visited as Queen. It was atypically spartan for a man whose family was considered to be one of the wealthiest on Naboo. Yet, Padmé could understand wanting to maintain a sterile work environment as it possessed fewer distractions.

The other Senators had already arrived and were seated around the large holoviewer in Palpatine's office. They were also joined by Jedi Masters Yoda, Windu and Mundi who sat silently among the murmuring Senators. With a subtle nod, Anakin broke from the group to speak with the Jedi while Padmé hurried over to an empty spot on the couch next to Bail. He appeared as confused as she by the summons.

"Do you have any idea what's happened?" she whispered.

The Alderaanian senator shrugged. "None. The Chancellor wanted us all present before he said anything."

Just as Padmé was about to turn to question one of the other Senators, Palpatine moved to stand in front of the holoviewer. He looked tired, but she surmised that it wasn't due to the early hour. Rather, it seemed that the burden of his position was rapidly aging the already elderly leader of the Senate. Padmé wondered how much longer it would be before his health would become affected by the stress. "My deepest appreciation to each of you for coming at such an early hour. It could not be helped."

"Can you finally tell us what this is about, Chancellor?" Garm Bel Iblis impatiently asked.

The Supreme Chancellor took a deep breath then turned towards the holoviewer. "I'll let the message do the talking."

The room darkened and above the holoviewer, static filled the air until the life-sized image of Count Sar Dooku appeared before them. Some of the Senators gasped upon seeing him. Padmé remained silent, waiting for what he had to say:

'_Chancellor Palpatine, I no doubt require an introduction so I will get to the point. It seems your best efforts have not brought me or the other leaders of the Confederacy to your particular brand of justice; however, your constant pursuit has made us unwilling exiles from our own people. Both outcomes from our confrontation on Malastare have proven to be…unacceptable. While much still separates us ideologically, a first step does need to be taken in order to bridge that gap. As such, I have been authorized to ask for a direct dialogue with the Republic. But, we have conditions: we will only deal with the leading members of the allied worlds. Specifically, we ask that Senators Bail Organa of Alderaan, Garm Bel Iblis of Corellia, Mon Mothma of Chandrila, and former Queen Amidala of the Naboo agree to meet with the leadership council of Separatists on Geonosis where we can take this first step together. Also, we ask for no direct involvement by any other members of the Senate or the Jedi Order. Noncompliance with our requests will be viewed as a hostile act and we will respond accordingly. You have twenty-four standard hours to reply before this offer is withdrawn.'_

The light in the Chancellor's office returning to normal illumination didn't prompt anyone in attendance to speak. Each Senator looked at the others in utter bewilderment, and even the Jedi appeared taken aback by Dooku's requests. Padmé, though, was optimistic. Perhaps the Separatists had been forced to realize that war would not solve their problems and the only way forward was through peace?

"I think this is a tremendous opportunity Count Dooku has offered," Padmé was the first to speak.

Palpatine nodded several times, but the look on his face said otherwise. "While I agree with your notion, Milady, I cannot help but being suspicious at his motives."

"Suspicious?" Mon Mothma chimed in.

"I know I am," Garm Bel Iblis interjected while pointing at his chest. "Perhaps the Grand Army dealt him a greater blow than we realized?" He paused to look around the room. "We should consider attacking rather than negotiating."

"Attack?" Bail couldn't hide his astonishment. "Are you mad? Besides, we don't even know if Geonosis is truly his base of operations, let alone if the rest of the Separatist Council is there."

"That's my point," Garm moved forward on the couch, ready for a fight. "For all we know, it is only Dooku and a few broken down droids under his control. Surely we can get more by force than give up by needless negotiations."

"I happen to agree with Senator Bel Iblis," Ask Aak from Malastare chimed in with his support. "If the Republic had been more proactive prior to the Separatist invasion of my world, I am confident that they could have been finished there and then."

The room erupted into argument. Half the Senators wanted to leave for Geonosis right away, while the others wanted to send the Grand Army. The Jedi were silent and the Chancellor looked more embarrassed than willing to offer a suggestion. It was up to Padmé to bring some order to this growing chaos.

"Gentlemen, please!" She stood up, forcing the room into silence. Padmé risked a sideways glance at Anakin, who stood with a proud grin stretched across his face. "While I completely understand your reservations," she nodded towards the Chancellor and Senator Bel Iblis, "and also the desire for revenge," Padmé turned towards Senator Aak briefly. "We must put aside our prejudices and take the chance that the Separatists are sincere." Surveying the darkening mood in room, she added, while they were still willing to listen, "To possibly avert a war that would most likely involve every corner of the galaxy, as well as cost billions their lives; isn't it our duty to see this through, no matter the risk?"

To Padmé's amazement, no one said anything. Even Chancellor Palpatine was atypically mute. The elder statesman cleared his throat as he shifted his attention to the group of Jedi. "Master Yoda, I know Count Dooku was once your student…can he be trusted?"

"Hmmmm…." The diminutive Jedi closed his eyes to concentrate. Padmé could feel his strong presence taping into the Force, asking it for guidance. "A shrewd tactician, Sar Dooku always was. If feels his position is weak, above negotiations, he is not. Troubled I sense, he is."

"But is he being deceitful?" Bel Iblis, who was always ready for a fight, impatiently asked.

"Impossible to tell," Yoda freely admitted. "Clouds everything, the dark side does."

"And what are your thoughts, General Skywalker?" Palpatine focused his attention to her beloved.

Anakin nervously pulled at his tunics as he straightened his posture. Only she knew that he was often unnerved when not in his element. To everyone else, his face probably appeared as unmovable as stone. "I've studied many of the campaigns Count Dooku led when he was a Jedi Master, not to mention my personal experience against him in battle. He has often employed misdirection and subterfuge when his position was weaker than his opponent's. Rarely did he outright surrender, nor do I think he is surrendering now."

"So you believe he is planning to ambush us?" Bail questioned.

"Not exactly," Anakin shrugged. "But, I do advise caution. He has picked the leading members of the Alliance for a specific reason."

"And what reason might that be?" the normally quiet Ki-Adi Mundi asked.

"Strategy, Master Jedi," Anakin responded without hesitation. "Getting the Alliance to either back the Separatist position or even to just remain neutral should a conflict break out with the Republic would significantly strengthen Dooku's cause. This would probably also explain why he doesn't want the Jedi involved—he wants the Alliance's undivided attention."

"I have to agree," Mace Windu chimed in. "Dooku's goal may be to influence the Alliance leadership rather than to cause them harm."

"Still," Chancellor Palpatine interjected, "if we do send the Senators to Geonosis, I would like a small team of Jedi knights to accompany them."

"Don't you think that is risky?" Bail Organa sat forward in his seat. "You heard Count Dooku's warning should they get involved."

"I would consider it riskier if we were to send you without them." Palpatine countered before glancing over at the Jedi. "What do you think Master Jedi?"

Masters Yoda and Windu turned to each other and seemed to have a wordless conversation. It only lasted a few seconds before Yoda addressed the Chancellor. "Send knights with the Senators, we will. Disguised as personal security they will be."

"Won't Count Dooku know?" Anakin bluntly asked.

"Fully trained Jedi have the ability to disguise themselves, _my Lord." _Ki-Adi Mundi responded in a tone that oozed with sarcasm. "They will not be discovered."

"But if they were found out," Anakin was obviously becoming more agitated, "it would give Dooku the justification he needs to declare war." He turned to Padmé, his eyes like a building storm. "Or worse, he might harm the Senators. _I_ will not allow that happen."

The room again grew silent, but this time the tension was palpable. Anakin was not used to being challenged in such an obvious manner, making Padmé concerned where this line of discussion was headed.

"General," Mace Windu raised his hand. "You have my solemn promise that the Council will assign some of our best, and that no harm will come to any of the delegates."

Padmé sat still watching the silent exchange between her husband and the Jedi. From what he had told her, they had wanted Anakin to be amongst them as a kindred spirit, but not to be one of them. It was a tenuous association at best and she feared that one wrong move could irrevocably damage it before it even started. More troublesome though was what it would mean to Anakin's destiny should his association with the Jedi fail.

To Padmé's relief, Anakin relaxed—as did the Force around him.

"I trust your wisdom, Master Windu." Anakin backed off. "I think, though, that I should also join the delegates…in disguise."

"A wise suggestion," Palpatine acknowledged happily.

"But imprudent," Ki-Adi Mundi countered quickly. "Unlike the Jedi we will send, General Skywalker and his deeds are well known. Count Dooku would know him immediately. It could endanger the mission."

"I too have the powers to hide myself, Master Jedi." Anakin's posture was once again aggressive. Padmé had to act swiftly to defuse the situation.

"My Lord," she called to him in a voice that she knew would grab his attention. When Padmé caught Anakin's eye, she continued her thought. "While I deeply appreciate your concern for our well being, I know that the Queen will need her most trusted military mind to advise her should we fail. And most importantly, we will need you to come save our hides should the worst happen."

Anakin didn't look at all happy, but he did not argue. "As you wish, Your Grace." He shifted his attention towards Palpatine. "This discussion, while tactically sound, is moot unless the Chancellor approves the action, is it not?"

The aged statesman who had remained oddly silent moved from his place behind the group to the forefront. His face was unreadable, but that was nothing unusual. Padmé had always considered him to be a shrewd diplomat and he rarely showed his hand without weighing out every possibility of action. "Diplomatic matters are under the authority of this office, that is correct, my Lord." He tugged his tunics before folding his hands together. "And while I agree there is significant risk with this mission," Palpatine paused, appearing to carefully choose his next words, "I am forced to conclude that this opportunity is too great to ignore. I will respond to Count Dooku's request and will inform you of the meeting time once it is set." He then offered his pleasant, political smile to everyone present. "My thanks to everyone for your input. We will meet again before the mission."

The other Senators and the Jedi stood up. Each group filed out of the room after the Chancellor departed. Padmé's entourage quickly surrounded her and led her out. She would ask for their opinions once they were far enough away from the earshot from the others, but even so, her decision was already made. Whatever the outcome, Padmé would be ready.

The fate of the galaxy may very well depend upon it.

* * *

Anakin was agitated.

He was not pleased with the situation whatsoever. His place was by Padmé's side, protecting her. How could he do that half a galaxy away? Plus, this notion of Dooku holding out an olive branch was preposterous. The former Jedi was a dogged strategist and this meeting on Geonosis held an importance to the Separatist leader that was not in the galaxy's best interest. It had the makings of a very sophisticated trap.

Padmé and her entourage continued back to the shuttle in silence. Anakin had hoped that at least one of the handmaidens would have said something—anything—in order to allow him to speak his mind. Yet, they had said nothing. For a moment, he contemplated using a mind trick on one of them in order to give him a forum to voice his concerns. Thankfully, Padmé came to a stop and initiated the conversation he was longing to have.

"Now that we are far enough away, what are your thoughts?"

Anakin didn't wait for the handmaidens. "I don't like it at all."

"I gathered that," Padmé chuckled, but she didn't look amused. "I need an honest opinion, not gut reactions."

"It is a great opportunity for peace," Versé chimed in.

"But I agree with Anakin," Sabé took a step towards Padmé. "This doesn't feel right. If Dooku wanted to plead to the Alliance, why go through the Chancellor's office? Why not contact us directly? It's too staged."

"Perhaps he thought that we wouldn't listen because of the Trade Federation's transgressions against us?" Dormé suggested. "Dooku might believe that only the Chancellor could order us to the negotiation table."

"An odd way to garner our support, though," Anakin folded his arms, momentarily pondering an alternate strategy to get through to Padmé. "From my limited knowledge of diplomacy, isn't the first move always about building trust?" Before she or the handmaidens could retort, he pointed out, "Making us sit down at the negotiation table because we were ordered by the Republic hardly builds any bridges, in my opinion."

Padmé stared at him for several moments. He couldn't read her feelings and he wasn't about to exploit their bond for further insight. Anakin would wait, grudgingly, for her vocal response. "I agree that the situation is less than ideal," she finally admitted. "And if we are to learn Dooku's true motives, we have to go."

What she said was strategically sound and worse yet, made sense but Anakin didn't like Padmé being used as bait. It was a tactic that he would never employ, no matter the circumstance. He was about to continue the argument when something on the edge of his perceptions caught his attention. Anakin didn't wait to probe it with the Force.

"Protective circle!" He shouted the warning that would trigger the handmaidens to surrounded Padmé. They and Typho appeared confused, but obeyed without question. Meanwhile, Anakin withdrew his lightsaber, bringing it instantly to life and ready to repel an attack. His eyes strayed to a dark corner of a nearby building where the shift in the Force had originated. Cautiously, he broke away from the group to investigate whatever it was he had sensed.

There was something familiar about it when he drew closer. Anakin's focus sharpened when two yellow blades appeared with the darkness and arced in his direction. Instinctively, he pulled his lightsaber up to block the attack. To his surprise, he repelled it easily. About to go on the offensive, Anakin stopped when his eyes met those of his attacker. He immediately lowered his blade.

"Mother?"

She didn't move for several tense seconds. Finally, what looked to be a sigh of relief, the coven witch deactivated her weapon. "Son of the Suns…Thank the Force I found you."

Typho made an aggressive move away from the group and towards the witch. Anakin reached out to grab his arm. "Stop, she's a friend."

The newly commissioned Captain was not at all pleased to be stopped in such a manner. "Are you certain, my Lord?"

Anakin nodded once. "Absolutely." Shifting his attention back to where Padmé and the others were still standing in a defensive manner, he said, "It's alright." Turning back to Mother, Anakin asked, "What are you doing on Coruscant?"

"I've come for your help," she looked around anxiously.

"It's Ilianya, isn't it?" Anakin recalled his nightmare about his Master.

Before the witch could answer, her whole body tensed. Anakin peered at her curiously then turned to see that she was staring at Padmé who had come over to join them. The women had met when his beloved had ventured to Dathomir to save him, but he didn't know why now Mother was watching her with such a sense of adulation. It was something he would have to meditate upon later.

"Mother, you of course remember my wife, Padmé."

The witch's face was now beaming. "Of course, the brave girl Queen who rescued you from the darkness. How could I forget?"

"It is good to see you again," Padmé said pleasantly.

Mother dipped her head then turned urgently back in Anakin's direction. "I apologize for the suddenness of my appearance, but it was necessary."

"What has happened?"

Again, the witch peered about nervously. "I will tell you everything. But first, can we go somewhere more…secure?"

"Of course," Padmé said before Anakin could get a word in. "We were returning to our residence. We can talk there."

"Thank you for your kindness, Milady. I appreciate it more than you can know."

"This way," Anakin pointed to the waiting speeder at the end of the platform.

He allowed the entire group to walk past him towards the transport. Whatever she had to tell them, Anakin knew that it couldn't be anything good.

* * *

A pounding headache greeted Obi-Wan upon his return to consciousness. That, and Force binders which suppressed his abilities were the first things he noticed as he tried to focus. He recalled being on Eriadu, spying on Count Dooku when some…monstrosity…took him by surprise and nearly ended his life before the Separatist leader stopped it. His Master's Master had saved him. But why? Perhaps his intuition about Dooku had been right all along? And yet, here he was, suspended in mid-air, held like a common criminal. Obi-Wan had stumbled onto something important enough to the Separatist leader to spare him from instantaneous death, but it was probably at the cost of ever seeing the light of day again.

The holding cell was bare save for the four doors that lead inside. Obi-Wan tried to peek out to see if anything in the ways leading inside could help him. To his dismay, they were as dark as his mood. The only thing that could save him was Dooku's mercy, and he had a feeling the former Jedi Master was running quite low in that trait.

"I did say that I hoped our paths would cross again," a voice said from the shadows. Obi-Wan turned his head to see that Dooku had been standing in one of the dark corners of the cell. Without the Force, he couldn't tell how long he had been there watching him. "However, I had not considered that it would have occurred under such circumstances."

"I suppose it would be ludicrous of me to tell you that you're under arrest," Obi-Wan said wryly.

Dooku snickered. "From where I'm standing, quite ludicrous indeed. But, I respect your sense of duty, Master Kenobi."

"You must realize that it won't be long before the Republic is aware of your actions here." He warned. "They will retaliate."

"Not likely," Dooku brushed it off as he begun to pace around Obi-Wan. "At the moment, the Republic does not concern me. Rather, I am curious as to what exactly has brought you here."

From what little Force ability he could muster, Obi-Wan sensed that Dooku was acting out of genuine interest, and not as an interrogator. Perhaps by playing along he could get some answers. "The Council mandated the capture of Jango Fett, and we've been tracking him for the better part of a year. We followed him here."

"I see," the Separatist leader emotionlessly. "Mandalorians do have an uncanny knack of getting themselves into trouble."

"Then you admit to his murder." Obi-Wan accused.

"Self defense is not murder, Master Kenobi." Dooku paused. "Certainly Qui-Gon taught you the difference." Obi-Wan wasn't certain, but he thought he saw him wince. "Qui-Gon," Dooku repeated in a tone barely above a whisper. "I sincerely doubt he would have approved of our present situation."

"Probably not," Obi-Wan couldn't help chuckling as he imagined his Master's face if he saw them right at that moment. His brief levity dissolved when he thought on how best to use the mention of Qui-Gon to his own advantage. Hopefully, wherever he was, his Master would understand. "Then again, Qui-Gon Jinn was about discovering the truth, no matter how painful it might be."

Obi-Wan's admission seemed to catch Dooku off guard. The former Jedi stopped pacing to stare blankly at his captive. "The truth,' he muttered. "The truth is often uglier than people wish to admit, Obi-Wan. Even when it does serve a higher purpose."

"What do you mean?"

Dooku sighed deeply prior to resuming his pacing. "Do you know why I decided to leave the Order?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Rumors mostly. Essentially, you were tired of listening to the Council."

Surprisingly, the Separatist leader laughed. "I see that not much has changed in my absence. While that is partially true, that is not the whole story. Even before your last mission with Qui-Gon on Naboo, I had become aware of stories of a dark warrior carrying out a series of assassinations, as well as theft of several Sith artifacts throughout the galaxy. I tried to warn the Council, but they were insistent that the Sith were extinct and this was the work of dark side cultist." He stopped his march and looked squarely at Obi-Wan. "Then, once Qui-Gon was killed by the dark warrior you slew, I had had enough of the Council's foolishness and set out on my own to find the Master himself."

"And did you?" Obi-Wan could not hold back his curiosity. This was more than he possibly dared to hope learning.

"Yes…and no."

"What?"

Dooku abruptly turned his back on Obi-Wan. "Sometimes we become the thing that we hate most, Obi-Wan." Turning over his shoulder, he continued, "To fight the dark side, one has to embrace its secrets."

"Then it's true," Obi-Wan almost shouted desperately. It seemed as if his world was rapidly collapsing upon itself. "You are a Sith."

"Come now," Dooku wagged his finger at him. "Could the person who helped make Qui-Gon Jinn the Jedi he was ever truly come under the Sith's influence?" He shook his head. "I intend to destroy the Sith, especially now that I know their secret."

Obi-Wan was in a state of bewilderment. Dooku had fallen to the dark side, but was not a Sith. How could that be? Master Yoda's warnings about the dark side, its seductive lure, its lies, resonated throughout Obi-Wan's mind. He had always accepted the axiom that the dark side cannot be controlled—it controlled the user. Still, Dooku had said what he had previously thought: how could the man who taught Qui-Gon be evil?

"What secret?"

Dooku's hard expression lightened. "The Master is a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious. He was the one who influenced the Trade Federation to blockade Naboo, and currently controls a great many in the Senate."

"Impossible," Obi-Wan said in disbelief. "The Jedi…"

"The dark side clouds everything, my friend." Dooku resumed his pacing. "This Darth Sidious has powers beyond anything I ever studied of the ancients. He will destroy the Jedi, if we don't stop him."

"We?" He couldn't help blurting out.

"Don't you see, Obi-Wan?" Dooku moved to within centimeters of the forcefield that imprisoned him. "I will teach you everything I know and with our combined powers, we can end the Sith once and for all."

Dooku's logic was flawless, his argument almost seemed reasonable. The problem was that Obi-Wan firmly believed that the dark side served its own interests and those who follow it will do or say anything to achieve its goals. But this was his Master's Master. How could he not believe him? If nothing else, shouldn't he at least give Dooku the opportunity to prove his assertions? Obi-Wan knew this line of thought was dangerous, for he too could fall prey to the empty promises of the dark side. But his duty was to the Republic—to democracy—and if this Darth Sidious was trying to tear apart the very institution he swore to defend, he had to take the risk.

"I need proof before I am willing to trust you, Dooku."

"Is that all you need?" Spinning about on his heel, the former Jedi Master flicked his hand towards the control panel on the wall that controlled Obi-Wan's cell. In an instant, the forcefield holding him disappeared and the Force binders fell idly to the ground. Obi-Wan rubbed his wrists, but stopped when he noticed his lightsaber levitating in front of him. They stared at one another for several tense seconds, waiting, watching what the other was going to do. Finally, Dooku took two steps away from Obi-Wan, who in turn took his weapon and clipped it to his belt. "There's the door. Take two left turns and then a right. That passageway is not guarded. You are free to go"

"What is this?" Obi-Wan puzzled.

"I am offering you a way out, Master Kenobi." Dooku replied stoically. "I won't stop you." As Obi-Wan contemplated his alternatives, the former Jedi continued, "But, if you are strong enough to see the truth as I have, I invite you come with me as my guest. No harm will come to you while you are under my protection."

Obi-Wan felt his brow furrow in curiosity. "Where are you going?"

"The Republic has agreed to a summit with the Separatist Council on Geonosis," Dooku quickly answered. "Although they supposedly are coming under a flag of peace, I sincerely doubt that they will allow me to live should the negotiations fail, which they will."

"Are you not interested in peace?" Obi-Wan challenged.

Dooku's eyebrows arose. "I am, but as I alluded to, the Senate is under the control of Darth Sidious, who I am certain does not want peace."

Master Windu had often spoken about shatterpoints. They were fault lines surrounding a person or destiny that if broken, could irrevocably change their outcome. Obi-Wan had not been as adept as Master Windu in seeing them, but he was absolutely certain that this moment was one. If he decided to leave, he would return to the Jedi, warn them about Eriadu and possibly lead a detachment of clones to capture Dooku on Geonosis. However, Obi-Wan knew with every fiber of his being that Dooku would rather die, taking with him the knowledge of Darth Sidious' identity and possible whereabouts than share it with the Jedi.

If Obi-Wan decided to stay and learn the truth, it was likely that he could stop the war before it even started. "Very well. I will go with you," Obi-Wan decided. "But I will destroy you at the first sign of betrayal.

"I am proud of you, Obi-Wan." Dooku praised him, while seemingly ignoring his threat. "And I know Qui-Gon would be proud of you as well."

Falling in step with Count Dooku out of the cell, Obi-Wan hoped that was true, because he couldn't rid himself of the feeling that this was all wrong.

* * *

The Force truly did favor the foolish. Bastila Shan, the coven mother of the Force witches, couldn't help smiling at her fortune as she took another sip of Nabooian red wine at the residence of her descendant, Senator Padmé Amidala Skywalker. After she fell into the exposed core of the Infinity Gate, Bastila could have re-materialized anywhere; however, the Force had granted her safe passage to the gate located on Coruscant. It didn't take long for her to recognize where she was and most importantly, that the Son of the Suns was nearby.

It was clear what the Force wanted her to do.

For hours, Bastila told both Anakin and Padmé about Ilianya's, as well as her past encounters with Darth Traya, and how the old Sith's spirit had survived to take possession of their friend. When she heard herself retell the tale aloud, even she found it hard to believe. Then again, in what seemed like another lifetime ago, Bastila had witnessed wonders both great and small that would stir disbelief in most. It didn't mean, though, they didn't happen. The important thing was that she convinced Anakin to return to Dathomir with her in order to confront Darth Traya. Bastila knew that Traya was still on the planet and was no doubt resuming her quest to recruit others to her cause. In time, the ancient Sith would be unstoppable.

They had to act quickly.

"Can I offer you something else?" Padmé walked from the kitchen area back to the couch in front of Bastila.

"No, dear. I am fine."

Padmé smiled nervously before looking over her shoulder towards the residence wing. "I guess Anakin is still trying to track the ship General Tro left Naboo in."

"I wish I knew if she was still in possession of it."

"If she is, Anakin will find it." Padmé beamed proudly.

There was so much Bastila wanted to tell her. Indeed, she could probably fill up enough datapads to fill up the entire building and still need more room. But she sensed that the time wasn't right. There were events in motion that had to be accomplished soon. However, Bastila was comforted by the feeling that they would have another opportunity to speak. She didn't know when or the circumstances of that moment, but the Force would make sure it happened. Still, it did nothing to quench her curiosity about the young Senator.

"I sense that you have learned much since your time on Dathomir," Bastila cryptically observed.

At first, Padmé was taken aback. But being the steadfast politician, she quickly regained her composure. "Anakin is a good teacher."

"He has grown quite powerful."

An odd look suddenly took hold of Padmé's features. Bastila could feel the worry surrounding her. "Can he stop Ilianya?" She paused momentarily. "I know she was an ancient and her powers were also great and…"

"Don't worry, child." Bastila reached over to pat her folded hands. "He will not be alone."

"I should be at his side," Padmé lamented. "I promised to help him fulfill his destiny, and now I am running off, trying to save the galaxy."

Bastila closed her eyes and allowed her mind to delve into the endless currents of the Force. Where before she had seen endless possibilities, only a few likelihoods were possible. Choices had been made, lines drawn in the sand, and soon the battle for balance would commence with only a single victor. The only question was: who would win? "Each of us has a role in what is to come," she finally responded to Padmé's assertion. "We can't fight the will of the Force, no matter how much we want things to be the way we want them."

Padmé sighed. "I wish I had your faith."

Bastila couldn't help laughing. "Trust me, it doesn't come naturally."

"What's so funny?" Anakin queried as he entered the room.

"Nothing important," Bastila waved dismissively. "Were you successful?"

"From the transponder's sensor logs, it looks like the ship has been parked on Dathomir for weeks."

"I'm not surprised," she folded her hands together. "Darth Traya did reveal that she wanted to recruit my witches, as well as Nightsisters to her cause."

"I feel that she is still on Dathomir." Anakin said without hesitation.

"As do I."

"What can you do about her?" Padmé asked.

It was Bastila's turn to sigh deeply. "Unless we can separate Traya's spirit from Ilianya's body…we may have no other choice, but to…"

"Kill her?" Anakin finished for her appalled. "No. I won't…I can't do that."

"Listen to me." Bastila moved forward in her seat. "If she recruits enough help, with her knowledge and powers in unison with Tro's, she will destroy the galaxy to get what she wants."

"The death of the Force," Anakin muttered. "I still can't believe it's possible."

"Believe it!" Bastila insisted. "It was probably the only thing that kept her consciousness intact when the Force banished Traya to the void."

Anakin abruptly stood up and begun to pace. "I can't kill my teacher…"

Bastila rose up to join him. "Son of the suns, you must. Otherwise, everything will disappear from existence if she's successful."

"Then we need to find a way to separate them," Anakin demanded.

"There are some…ancient powers we could try, but I will need to get the scrolls from my hut on Dathomir."

At first he said nothing in response. Bastila sensed that there was something else troubling him. She had felt it when she first encountered them near the Senate buildings. Despite the knowledge of what Traya was capable of, there was something even greater that worried him. Her eyes suddenly fell upon Padmé and in that moment, she inadvertently read the girl's mind to discover the source of Anakin's concern. Briefly probing into the Force, she saw that it was her will for her descendant and her husband's paths to diverge. This was yet another test by the Force.

"You both have special destinies and for the moment, you have to walk your individual paths without each other."

Anakin stopped pacing to stare at her. "I cannot let Padmé go to Geonosis without me. I know something is going to happen."

"You're right," Bastila responded without hesitation. "Something will happen, but that is the will of the Force. You though are needed elsewhere."

"What will happen?" Anakin was near the point of panic. "Will she die?"

Even though it was a remote possibility, Bastila could not completely dismiss it. Indeed, it disturbed her now knowing that her descendent was marching into grave danger. Yet, she also knew that if she didn't placate Anakin, he would ignore the serious threat Traya presented and all would be lost. "No, she will not die." A sigh of relief escape his lips as he rushed over to embrace his wife. It made Bastila smile as she remembered once being loved in such a manner. ."But if we do not stop Traya, we're all dead."

Looking back at her Anakin dipped his head in agreement. "Then I will go with you to Dathomir to stop her."

"Very well," Bastila agreed, her eyes straying over to Padmé who, was clearly unnerved by their discussion. "Do not fret, child. I promise to keep your husband and father to your child safe." And she meant it even more than her descendant probably realized. Bastila would rather die than for any harm to come to Padmé or Anakin.

Hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

_TBC-Thoughts, comments and reviews are appreciated!_


	33. Chapter 32: On the Brink

_Thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers. I really appreciate all your comments, as well as your patience as it has been taking me much longer to post. Again, life stuff, but what else is new? Hope you all enjoy. Again, my many thanks to my wonderful beta for all her wonderful help and support. Any remaining mistakes are mine and mine alone. Enjoy!_

* * *

It had been a long time since Sar Dooku had been truly happy. When he thought about it, he couldn't remember when that had last been, but it didn't matter. He was in the presence of his padawan's padawan, a man who he had watched from afar and had truly wished their paths had crossed much sooner. If so, perhaps he wouldn't have had to face Sidious alone, which, quite possibly, would have changed the current affairs of the galaxy. Dooku quickly brushed those thoughts aside. He was not of regret. Instead, he did, as always, the best he could in a situation and lived with the consequences. Yet, the possibility of Kenobi being by his side gave him something else that was completely unexpected.

Hope.

For the first time in years, Dooku believed that the terrible things he had done and seen were worthwhile. Having to deceive Kenobi would, in the end, be justified. Dooku would do everything in his power to convince Obi-Wan that the dark side was not as the Jedi feared, and could be used in conjunction with the light. Yet, even with Kenobi's help, this was only the beginning of his plan. Dooku knew only too well that he and Kenobi could not hope to defeat his Master. But Kenobi had something that would make Dooku's plans succeed. It was something that even Sidious himself did not know how to exploit and in the end, would be his undoing.

Obi-Wan had taught the Chosen One.

Darth Sidious had alluded to Obi-Wan's secret training of the boy years prior, which was substantiated when Dooku had sensed Kenobi and Skywalker together to save Siri Tachi from the slave trader Krayn. From that moment on, Dooku had watched from a distance, noting that Obi-Wan had spent an inordinate time on Naboo. He was always listed as a standing guest of the then Queen Amidala. It didn't take Force premonition to know that Kenobi was training the Chosen One without the Council's permission. Dooku had even considered taking the boy and training him himself, but that would have alerted the Master.

For the moment, Sidious was none the wiser that he had Kenobi in his custody. But that wouldn't last. Once the trap on Geonosis was sprung, the war would commence swiftly and the tactical advantage against the Master would be lost. Dooku knew that one way or another, Skywalker, would be end up on Geonosis. Before that moment, he needed to make sure Obi-Wan was firmly on his side because Dooku had no interest in finding himself at the business ends of Kenobi's and Skywalker's lightsabers.

He didn't want to have to lie to Kenobi. Sar preferred the truth, despite its ugliness. Yet, being the excellent judge of character that he was, he knew that his padawan's padawan was entrenched in the Jedi code and would resist Dooku's efforts if he was too direct. No, this task of luring Obi-Wan would have to involve careful diplomacy, as well as precise administration of the truth as he saw it.

"I did what you asked, Count." The mechanical voice of General Grievous tore through his thoughts. "Even though I don't understand why."

Dooku looked up at the cyborg appraisingly. "I trust that you did not injure Master Kenobi."

"Although the thought had occurred to me," Grievous' sickening yellow eyes grew wide behind his faceplate. "I understand the need for secrecy, and so I kept myself from smashing his skull in. Kenobi is waiting in your personal shuttle."

"I appreciate your restraint," Dooku said dispassionately. On the inside, he was relieved.

"Shall I give the fleet the go-ahead to depart?"

Dooku nodded once. "We must get underway immediately. No doubt our friends from the Republic are already en route."

"They are going to their doom!" Grievous clenched his hand into a fist as he turned to leave.

"Indeed," Dooku's voice trailed off, but his thoughts were focused on his new goals. This had to work! Otherwise, there would be no redemption for the evil he had committed.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," her doctor winked at her.

Avilla Castor sighed deeply. For the past several days, she had been working from dawn to dusk in the palace's medicenter to regain her strength and been making progress when her healer, Yané Minatare told her to dress in her formal uniform. Since the accident, she had not worn much except hospital gowns or flexible jumpsuits, which allowed her to exercise, unencumbered. Avilla was glad to be out of the stark white walls of the medical facilities, but at the same time she was unhappy with having her rehabilitation interrupted.

"This had better be good," Avilla grumbled.

Quickly, they navigated the many winding hallways of Theed Palace. Much to her surprise, Avilla was able to walk without much help from her doctor. Honestly, it felt good to move and be…normal. However, she also knew that she wasn't quite ready for this amount of exertion, and would be quite sore in the morning. Looking over at Yané who had come to a stop, she was about to question the healer when she caught notice of where they were.

"This is the antechamber to the throne room."

"Uh huh," Yané replied with a large grin.

"What are we doing here?"

Before the doctor could answer, Saché emerged from the throne room. "Ah, Doctor, Lieutenant Caster, you're right on time."

"On time?" Avilla was taken aback. "For what?"

"You'll see," Yané responded, her mischievous smile growing by the second.

The large doors to the throne room swung open, allowing them to enter. Inside, Avilla saw the Queen's handmaidens forming two lines, which lead to the throne. They were wearing the formal attire that was usually reserved for visiting dignitaries. Although still not completely back in the loop of royal comings and goings, Avilla was sure that she would have at least heard if a person of great importance were to appear before the Queen—especially since rumors usually traveled fast.

This, though, was something else. The two rows of handmaidens had their heads turned in her direction and were smiling brightly. Typically, the Queen's advisors were trained to remain stoic no matter the circumstance. At the moment, they were anything but.

"Lieutenant Castor," the Queen addressed her.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Please approach the throne."

Shooting a look of uncertainty at Yané, who simply shrugged in reply, Avilla complied with the Queen's wishes. She was so confused that she hadn't noticed the purple cushion placed perfectly at the Queen's feet until she nearly tripped over it. It suddenly dawned on her what was about to occur.

"Kneel, Lieutenant." Jamillia ordered.

Avilla complied, albeit with a little help from both Yané and Saché. Despite her rapid success with her physical therapy, she still had not regained complete flexibility, which made normally easy tasks (such as kneeling) difficult. However, Avilla was getting better and she would be ready when the Master called upon her!

"Avilla Castor, due to your heroic deeds at extreme risk to your life, it is my pleasure to award you with the Medal of Valor." Jamillia gestured to one of the handmaidens standing behind her who immediately draped over Avilla's head the large golden honor. Before she could look down to admire the shiny emblem, the Queen extended her hand. "I would also consider it a privilege if you would replace Lady Elermaé and become part of my loyal handmaidens."

"Majesty," Avilla stuttered. "I…I am overwhelmed."

Jamillia inclined her head so only she could hear. "I am going to need an answer…. right now."

"Of course, Your Highness!" Avilla almost shouted. "It would be an honor."

The Queen simply dipped her head in response. Lifting her arms, she declared, "May the spirits who guide and protect our world be with you as you serve the crown, faithfully and honorably. Rise, Lady Avilla and be recognized!"

The throne room became immersed in applause. Each handmaiden was beaming, and Avilla could have sworn she saw a tear or two in their eyes. Never in her life had she felt so welcome or so wanted. She was a hero! If only her family could see how far she had come, it would have made everything she had to endure worth it. Avilla's moment of triumph instantly dissolved as she recalled her parents' faces, which was followed by the mental image of another.

Ellisé.

She was far in the distance of her thoughts and yet, Avilla could not help noticing her. The guilt over what she had done arose once more. She didn't deserve these accolades. As her gaze shifted down to the shiny metallic medal that dangled from her neck, Avilla wanted to tear it off and admit her crimes; however, it would mean betraying the Master and she knew all too well what that would mean. No. She would continue this charade. If not for herself, Avilla would do it for the chance to save her family from a terrible fate.

If she had to play the part of the hero, then so be it. It was, after all, a small price to pay.

* * *

The tears burned in her eyes as Padmé saw Anakin's ship disappear into the distance, but they never fell. Their good-byes had been short since time was of the essence. As always, her beloved was unhappy at leaving her, especially since her upcoming mission to Geonosis was potentially dangerous. Then again, if anyone had justification to be upset, it would be she. Anakin, although accompanied by the mysterious mother witch of the coven, was actually facing a much more deadly encounter with his former teacher than her meeting with the Separatist leadership.

She should be at his side, fighting to protect him.

Yet, both Padmé and Anakin had to face these new threats on their own. She released a long sigh as her arm brushed against the metallic hilt of her hidden lightsaber. What use were these skills if she couldn't put them to use? Padmé wondered as she sensed her most trusted handmaiden and friend approach from behind.

"It's never easy to watch them leave," Sabé observed with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"We all have our duties to attend to," Padmé finally respond after a long moment of silence.

"Indeed."

"Speaking of which," she swiveled around to face her closest friend. "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything, Milady."

Padmé raised her hand. "You should wait until I tell you before you agree." Sabé blinked several times, apparently unsure how to respond. Padmé continued, "I want you to stay here on Coruscant when the delegation leaves for Geonosis tomorrow."

"What?" Padmé's trusted advisor huffed with both hands clenched. "If it is because I have a daughter and the others don't…."

"It isn't," Padmé slightly raised her voice. "In fact, I've been struggling to ask this of you because of that very fact; however, you are the only one I trust with such an important task."

"Which is?" Sabé questioned meekly.

"I don't trust Count Dooku and my instincts tell me that this _summit_ is some sort of trap."

"Then why go?"

"Because we need to learn the truth," Padmé insisted. "And the only way is to face him." She shook her head. "But that's irrelevant. What I want from you, should the worst happen and we are held captive, is to take my personal transport and rescue us." Before Sabé could speak again, Padmé added, "I want you to do this even if the Queen or the Chancellor tries to seek a diplomatic solution, which of course would be futile if I'm right."

"Then let's hope you're wrong," Sabé observed wryly.

"That is a nice thought," Padmé briefly smirked. "But I know that's not the case."

"How will I know when to come get you?"

"With this," Padmé pulled out a small transceiver from within her cloak and handed it to Sabé. The device had a row of numbers that were decreasing by the second. "I have to update it prior to it reaching zero, otherwise its partner," she pulled out an identical unit with her other hand, "will send a hypercom distress signal to you."

"Good thinking," Sabé turned the unit over in her hand. "Should that one get confiscated, once it counts down to zero, it will signal me."

"Exactly."

Her chief of staff continued to stare at the device. Padmé could sense the torrent of emotions running through her, but she was sure that Sabé wouldn't deny her request. "Very well. Hopefully Anakin will have returned from his mission should I have to act."

"I wouldn't count on him," Padmé responded crestfallen. Her worries for his safety instantly returned as she considered what he would be facing, or rather whom, on Dathomir. "He has an ordeal of his own to contend with."

"Then I shall be ready to act on my own, Milady."

Padmé smiled and nodded, but said nothing in response. Besides, what could she say? She had essentially asked her closest friend to disobey orders from their Sovereign, as well as the leader of the Republic Senate, and stage a rescue against entire planet aligned with the Separatists. It was suicide. Then again, some of the boldest maneuvers in the long history of the Republic had been surprisingly successful, and Padmé hoped that Sabé, equipped with her cloaked capable ship, stood a chance.

But then why did she feel as if she had just signed Sabé's death warrant?

* * *

Jaden's heart was thundering wildly within his chest.

He had been on Coruscant more than two days and had yet to hear from Obi-Wan. Despite his better judgment, he had obeyed his Master and had not informed the Council about his mission on Eriadu. Jaden thought he had the luxury of time, but that had changed after receiving an urgent summons from the Council to report to their chambers immediately. He was loyal to Obi-Wan, but he also had his duty to the Council, even though they had done little to deserve it. Without doubt, they would ask about Kenobi's whereabouts, and what was he supposed to do? Lie?

Lost in thought, Jaden very nearly ran into the closing doors of the turbolift when Ferus stuck his hand out, keeping the doors open. The padawans nearly laughed aloud when Jaden realized that his friend had saved him from getting a rather nasty welt on his forehead. Thankful, he smiled at Ferus and then turned towards Siri, giving her a curt nod. She barely responded, as she seemed to be distracted. Curious as to what was troubling her, Jaden turned to his fellow padawan, silently motioning to Siri. Ferus simply scoffed and shook his head in response.

He didn't know either, and apparently, didn't care.

Before Jaden could speak, the doors to the lift opened and the group disembarked towards the Council's chambers. Jaden felt his palms sweat and his legs became shaky. If he was going to invent a story about Obi-Wan, he had better think of something quick, otherwise…

"The Masters will see you all now," the small female padawan who sat reticently by the Council chamber's outer doors informed them.

The three Jedi hurried calmly inside. To Jaden's dismay, the entire Council was in attendance, meaning that this was no ordinary summons. Something of great significance had or was about to occur. In other words, this was something really, really bad, Jaden mused as he took his place at the center of the room.

"Padawan Fai," Master Windu called to him. "Where is your Master?"

It was now or never. Jaden had to decide within a split second whether to lie or tell the Council the truth over what had occurred on Eriadu. Closing his eyes and offering a silent prayer for guidance to the Force, he answered, "I am not entirely sure, Master."

"Not entirely sure," Ki-Adi Mundi parroted. "Didn't he return with you from the Outer Rim?"

"No, Master Mundi."

"Then where is he, young one?" Master Shaak Ti calmly queried.

Before Jaden could respond, Master Yoda tapped his gimer stick against the ground. "The whereabouts of Master Kenobi, another time the Council will take up. Focus on the current mission, we must."

"I agree," Windu said before returning his attention towards Jaden. "Besides he would not have been of much help since Sar Dooku knows him."

"What?" Siri chimed in.

"Master Tachi, we need you and the two padawans to pose as Senate security, and escort several Senators to Geonosis for a summit with Count Dooku." Mace Windu informed her. Jaden and Ferus turned to one another, both filled with hopeful anticipation.

_A secret mission. _

_Was it possible?_

"Of course, Master." Siri acknowledge. "Which Senators will we be escorting?"

"Bail Organa of Alderaan, Garm Bel Iblis of Corellia, Matin of Mon Calamari, Mon Mothma of Chandrila and Padmé Amidala of Naboo," Ki-Adi Mundi listed them for her.

"The Alliance members," Siri muttered. "The Separatists are trying to work through them?"

Windu nodded once. "The Chancellor's office received the communiqué from Dooku himself, requesting their direct involvement in negotiations."

"I find it hard to believe the Separatists want to negotiate for peace after everything that has happened," Siri folded her arms. "I sense a trap."

"Evidence of that, there is not." Yoda pointed his stick at her. "But prudent you must be, if ulterior motives, Dooku has."

"Which is why you can't send Obi-Wan," Siri mused aloud. "Dooku was Qui-Gon's Master."

"This is a delicate situation," Mace said, stating the obvious. "The three of you must remain focused, or else Dooku will know that you are Jedi and will react…negatively."

"He'd probably kill us all," Ferus observed wryly.

"That is enough!" Master Mundi chastised. "You would do well to keep in mind that Count Dooku was once a great Jedi, not a murderer. However, should you be discovered, it would most certainly cause a serious diplomatic incident, which the Republic can ill afford."

"Understood, Master." Siri bowed her head, but shot a sideways glance of warning to Jaden not to argue the point further.

"Leaving soon the delegation to Geonosis is," Yoda told them. "Report to Senator Organa immediately, you will."

Jaden's conflicting thoughts were racing each other at light speed. Between the orders from the Council and what he and Obi-Wan had discovered on Eriadu, he had been rendered mute. How could Dooku be in two places at once, unless it was as Jaden had suspected: Boba Fett had been confused and at the very worst, had lied to them and Obi-Wan was chasing after nothing.

_Obi-Wan was not in danger so I don't have to lie!_

"Young Jaden," Yoda called out to him.

"Yes, my Master." Jaden stopped in mid-step.

"Why send you ahead, Obi-Wan chose to do?"

He could tell the entire truth or remain loyal to his master's wishes. Jaden had to choose. "He was following a lead that Jango Fett was on Eriadu, but he wasn't sure where he was or how long it would take to find him. So," Jaden could no longer look at Yoda or the other Masters as his gaze fell down to the floor, "he wanted me to come ahead and inform you of his decision."

"You should have brought this to our attention sooner," Mace Windu admonished him.

"Yes, Master. I'm sorry," Jaden tried to sound contrite. "I honestly thought he would have returned by now."

"It could be he is under deep cover," Master Plo speculated.

"And if he sticks to protocol, he won't report in until he locates Fett," Siri chimed in.

"Still," Master Windu began, "it was not wise for him to face Fett alone."

Jaden dipped his head, trying to hold back a knowing smile. He knew Jango Fett was dead and buried underneath a pile of sand. Plus, with Dooku on Geonosis and his Master running around Eriadu without being in any imminent danger, when his Master did resurface, Obi-Wan would simply tell the Council that he ordered him to remain silent until his return. Of course it might mean the Council would reprimand him, but if he should be called into action on Geonosis, Jaden mused that by distinguishing himself, all would be forgiven. "I agree, Master."

"It is another matter for another time," Master Mundi spoke up.

"Of course," Master Windu acquiesced. "Then may the Force be with you all."

"And with you, Masters." Master Tachi replied.

As he left the Council Chambers, Jaden secretly wished that something would go awry on Geonosis and he would be called to demonstrate his bravery. Otherwise, he might be on crèche duty for the rest of his apprenticeship for deceiving the Council.

* * *

The Force seemed to be focusing into a single point. Gone were most of the uncertainties and other possibilities that normally occupied the mystical energy field, allowing Anakin to resolve that confrontation with his former Master was inevitable. He did not want to fight her, let alone contemplate the possibility that he would have to strike her down. Or at least strike down the thing that had taken over her body. Even if he could force himself to believe that Ilianya was truly gone, Anakin was not sure that he could do it.

But he had to.

Everything depended on it.

A brief glimpse into the future that would result if he chose to avoid Darth Traya had frightened him to his very core. The death of the Force meant his own demise and worse yet, it would mean the end of existence. The universe could not survive without the Force. It would come undone. Life itself would cease to be and nothingness would reign. This possibility was worse than any of the grand desires of the Sith. They only wished to rule. Darth Traya wanted to end _everything_. As the Chosen One, only Anakin had the power to stop her.

But again, he did not like to think about what would have to be done.

"You seem troubled, Son of the Suns." Bastila observed as she took the seat opposite his in the _Lady Angel's_ cockpit.

"You could say that," he responded, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

The mother witch of the coven turned towards the viewscreen. "I'm sorry I had to ask this of you. Ordinarily, my people would have been more than capable to handle this threat. But I'm afraid, Traya's powers has grown faster than I had anticipated. Her lies will eventually influence my coven should she find them."

"They must know that if Traya is successful, it will mean the death of us all."

Bastila shrugged a single shoulder. "Never doubt the power of a well placed lie. Its power is far reaching and can trigger the most irrational fears in the most rational persons."

"Even if it is to their own detriment?"

"Especially so," she said, snorting in disgust. "While I do not always agree with the canon of the Jedi, I do admit that their understanding of fear and where it can lead is very accurate."

"The dark side," Anakin said stone faced.

"Doesn't matter what you call it." She turned towards him. "But yes, fear can lead one into dark places."

The cabin grew quiet save the hum of the hyperdrive. Anakin, suddenly becoming unnerved, darted his eyes about the control panels, making sure each indicator and gauge was reading normally. It was a welcomed distraction and yet he could not silence his mind from questions. "What if we can't find the scrolls? I don't want to kill Ilianya."

"Nor do I." Bastila quickly answered. "But I don't see any other alternative if the scrolls don't provide an answer."

Anakin shifted nervously in his seat. He could not accept the lack of alternatives, no matter how unlikely that one existed. There had to be a way to expel Traya while saving his Master. "Back on Coruscant, you seemed to know of something specific about how to deal with Ilianya."

"Yes," Bastila's voice trailed off. "But what I was thinking of hasn't been attempted in eons and even before that, it was only a legend."

"Tell me."

The coven mother sighed deeply. Whatever it was, Anakin had the feeling that it wasn't going to be pleasant. "As you well know, the Infinity Gates offer us passage throughout the galaxy, and in certain circumstances, into other universes and dimensions."

"What?"

"There are legends that even the Jedi are ignorant of, that suggested all sentient life in our galaxy did not originate from here," Bastila continued. "Life began elsewhere and only ventured to our galaxy out of necessity."

"Why would they leave their homes?" Anakin queried.

"Why else?" Bastila gazed upon him sullenly. "War. They nearly destroyed themselves, but in the Force's infinite mercy she granted them a chance to start over." She then shook her head. "But that is a story for another time. What is important for us is that the Force exists everywhere and at all times, but also it occupies a space where we as mortal beings cannot venture."

"You mean the intermediate between life and the Force itself?" Anakin pointed out matter of factly.

"How do you know of it?" Bastila cocked her head to one side.

"Because I've been there myself."

"Impossible!" She almost shouted. "No one can go there and live."

It was Anakin's turn to shrug his shoulders. "Impossible or not, I was there when Ilianya helped me escape from the past. That is why I cannot kill her. I wouldn't be here without her." He felt his face scrunch as his pulse quickened with anticipation. "How will that place help us?"

"There are many places like it the Force uses to…put…certain souls."

"You mean she exiles them," Anakin observed.

"Which doesn't come about easily," Bastila quickly defended the Force. "Those that have been banished are indeed dangerous, which was what happened to Traya."

"Since she supposedly learned how to kill the Force," he pointed out, unable to hide his disbelief.

"I promise you, her knowledge is quite genuine." Bastila sighed and turned away from him. "Let us hope that Ilianya hasn't revealed all her secrets to Traya yet. Otherwise, we will have no other choice."

Anakin had a bad feeling about where this was heading.

* * *

She was in a dark place.

Not in the physical sense, but after Ilianya was unwittingly tricked by the spirit of Darth Traya into surrendering her body; she had been cast into this desolation. She was certain that she was still within her own body, but lacked any control. She could only watch the horrors committed by Traya and the old Sith witch was far from finished. Thankfully, Ilianya had been able to keep the majority of her knowledge away from her, but day after day Traya was learning more of her secrets and it wouldn't be long before she could implement her plan.

There were times in the darkness when Ilianya wanted to die. It was her undeterred quest to restore her memory that had given Traya the opportunity to resume her revenge against the Force. To make matters worse, she sensed Anakin and Mother nearby, preparing to confront Traya. If she could reach across the gulf the separated her from the living, Ilianya would tell them to kill her and end Traya's quest once and for all. It would only be right.

And yet, Ilianya held to a glimmer of hope that she could be saved. Why else would the Force spare her and even give her a chance to live life anew? She should have been angered by the Force wiping her memory and returning her to this time. And yet, Ilianya realized that the Force had given her a rather unusual opportunity—to live without the memories of the past haunting her—and she had squandered that in her compulsion to find the truth about herself. In other time and place, this would have been humorous, but her obsession had already cost many their lives and now threatened those whom she cared for.

Ilianya had to find a way to make this right.

Even if she died trying.


	34. Chapter 33: True Intentions

_Greetings and welcome back to our story. First, my profound apologies for disappearing into the netherworld of real life. Work is still hectic, but I managed to finally get this chapter together. Unfortunately, things haven't slowed down too much so updates are going to be erratic for awhile. Again, my profound apologies, but also my heartfelt thanks for all the great emails of support and encouragement that you my readers are still out there. Now, without further ado..._

* * *

Obi-Wan certainly didn't like the company he currently kept. After a quick flight from Eriadu to Geonosis, he was ushered into Archduke Poogle the Lesser's stronghold, deep beneath the planet's surface where the other Separatist leaders had already assembled. Dooku, who wished to avoid any unpleasant questions by his minions, had given Obi-Wan a set of formal dress tunics to wear for the duration of the negotiations with the Republic leadership. Instead of looking like a Jedi, he appeared as member of a royal family.

It was quite disconcerting.

However, he recognized the need for discretion. Indeed, Obi-Wan had his own motivations for playing the part, which had already reaped significant rewards. For starters, he learned of the exact systems that were aligned with the Separatists, as well as those who had been supporting them in secret. Aside from the Techno Union and the Trade Federation, the Banking Clans were heavily involved, as were the Commerce Guilds. It should not have surprised Obi-Wan, given the current political circumstances that had hampered the economies of thousands of systems throughout the galaxy. Like most things in the universe, he mused, this Separatist cause was rooted in fiscal greed more than idealistic notions of justice. In the end, this group wanted more credits in their pockets, nothing more.

Except Dooku.

Obi-Wan recognized the strategic importance in aligning oneself with allies who had the means and the resources to help carry out one's ultimate goals. To that end, Dooku had chosen wisely. Yet, he also knew that in order to appease them, Dooku would be called to sacrifice some of his ideals. Trickery and deceit were Dooku's means for achieving what he believed to be the greater good. And if that brought about peace, as well as the end of the Jedi's arch nemesis, weren't they justifiable?

For probably the first time in his life, Obi-Wan saw that the path to the dark side could be paved with good intentions. Obi-Wan had always subscribed to the idea that evil was as simple as black and white with no room for debate. He was now at a point in his life to be able to recognize there were shades of grey in the choices a being could possible make. But to sell one's soul, even if that meant saving the galaxy... was it worth it? This was a debate that would certainly not be solved in that very moment, if ever. However, in spending this time with Dooku and despite his own prejudices on the matter, Obi-Wan could no longer ignore what was right in front of him.

Dooku had truly fallen to the dark side.

The man who had raised and trained Qui-Gon Jinn had turned away from everything he had fought for and believed in for the sake of his idealistic crusade. Did this make him evil? Obi-Wan was still uncertain. He was also unsure whether Dooku was involved with the Sith. Or perhaps, the truth was he didn't want to know since Obi-Wan knew what he would have to do.

Shrugging off that line of thoughts, he shifted his attention back to the monitor, which displayed the conference room where the gathering would assemble. Dooku had thought it wise for Obi-Wan to stay out of sight so that he might be an unbiased observer of the Republic's treachery. He didn't believe for one second that the Republic's delegation was coming with the sole purpose of destroying Dooku. Especially since the Chancellor had sent Senators, including former Queen Amidala, whom Obi-Wan respected for her unflappable integrity. He could never believe that she would betray her values in order to enhance her career.

So Obi-Wan would watch and wait for the right moment to act.

* * *

Sar Dooku stood in silence, peering up at the blackened window where Obi-Wan Kenobi was watching from behind. For a brief moment, the events of the past fifteen years disappeared and he was once again a Jedi Master training a promising student. The Sith, his fall to the dark side, Qui-Gon's death, all seemed like memories from a bad dream. There was a part of him that wished that to be true. But as with all illusions, reality was close at hand to break the spell.

"Count Dooku," called out the robotic voice of General Grievous. He turned towards the large cyborg, but said nothing until the creature spoke again. "The delegation from the Republic has entered the system. They are requesting permission to land."

"Permission granted," he responded dispassionately. "And be sure to tell the Archduke's warriors to treat our visitors with the utmost respect. After all, we wouldn't want a diplomatic incident on our hands."

Dooku's sarcasm seemed to mystify Grievous, who remained standing in place, unsure what to do. "One other thing, General." His eyes turned back up to where he knew Obi-Wan was sitting. "While the negotiations are taking place, I want you to remain hidden with Master Kenobi." The cyborg grunted its dissatisfaction, but did not argue. "Should Kenobi decide to act against us, your success against the Jedi on Hypori makes me confident that you can stop him permanently."

"Ah!" Grievous acknowledged delightfully. "It will be a pleasure to crush that Jedi's skull!"

Dooku raised a finger in warning. "Do not act against him unless provoked, General. I will be quite displeased otherwise." He paused and looked directly into the Huk's bright yellow eyes. Dooku nearly laughed aloud when he realized that Grievous was attempting to stare him down. The fool! Dooku would not be intimidated, least of all by a mechanical freak. Quickly surveying the Force around the General, Dooku found Grievous' organic components that were still susceptible to discomfort and pain. He subtly pressed two fingers together, directing the Force to those sensitive points.

Grievous' sickly eyes bulged just as he groaned in misery. The monstrosity fell to its knees, clutching at its breastplate. The Geonosians and other aliens in the room stopped what they were doing to watch. Dooku didn't care. In fact, this was the perfect opportunity for him to exert his authority, as well as his powers to those who might have opinions contrary to his own.

_ I am the Master! _

_ I am in control here!_

"General," Dooku leaned down so only Grievous could hear. "Remember that you serve me, not the other way around." He paused and purposely stood up to ensure the others were listening. "There are grave consequences for those who forget that I am the supreme commander of our forces. Is that clear?"

The cyborg panted for several agonizing seconds before nodding its head in agreement. With his acquiescence, Dooku released the Force grip around the creature's heart and lungs, allowing it to breathe normally. Grievous fell flat to the floor, trying to catch his breath.

"Excellent," Dooku sneered as he felt the tension in the room escalate. There were many beings in the galaxy who did not believe in the power in the Force. No doubt there had been some in the room up until a moment ago. Dooku could not show any weakness, especially since he was so close to launching his own plans against Sidious. For the moment, he needed the war machine that the Separatist confederacy provided him to conquer the Sith once and for all.

Soon they would all get exactly what they deserved.

* * *

Another loyal supporter to her cause.

Darth Traya couldn't help smiling when another group of Nightsisters swore eternal loyalty to her and her alone. Then again, it wasn't as if that was any surprise. Utilizing the ancient Sith alchemy she had learned long ago, Traya easily corrupted the minds of these dark side witches, just as she did the other hapless adepts she had found en route to Dathomir. What had been unexpected was the ease of the Nightsisters' conversion, making her optimistic that the same would be true when she found Bastila's coven that still eluded her.

These fools had no concept as to the extent of her powers. Indeed, Traya had personal knowledge of abilities that were presently considered as legend. The Force adepts in this age were weak and Darth Traya would be hard pressed to find anyone worthy to oppose her. She could rule in the way the ancients only dreamed, and there were none here to stop her.

Save one.

And she would destroy the Force's Chosen One before he realized the full extent of his powers. A cruel twisted grin suddenly spread across her features as Traya imagined the moment when she would have the embodied Force under her blade. She hoped that he would look upon her, wishing for pity, only to be desperately crushed when Traya impaled her blade into his face. It would be then that she would use her knowledge to destroy the Force, ending the miserable existence of the universe, as well as her own.

She could hardly wait…

"Mistress," one of the Nightsister chieftains hurried towards her.

"What is it?"

"My apologies for disturbing you, but one of my sisters just saw a ship land near Aurilia." The Chieftain swallowed. "The Mother witch has returned, accompanied by the Son of the Suns!"

"Argh!" Traya shouted and used the Force to send the dark side witch flying across the forest. "Why wasn't I told of this sooner?"

"We only learned it of it just now," one of the other Nightsisters defended her Chieftain.

"Get your things and prepare for battle!" Traya ordered. "We leave for Aurilia now!"

They had come much sooner than she had expected. Nevertheless, Traya wouldn't shy away from a confrontation. Besides, it was time that she finally taught the troublesome Bastila Shan a lesson. As for the Chosen One, she would do as always: adjust appropriately on the battlefield.

Perhaps her revenge would come much sooner than she had dared hope?

The village of Aurilia on Dathomir was lifeless, save for the few creatures wandering through its center. The mother witch Bastila had sent her coven into the mountainous highlands to hide from Darth Traya and so far, Traya had not found them. During the time he had trained here, Anakin had found it a place where he could more easily communicate with the Force. However, with the growing power of the dark side rising from his possessed former Master, the serenity he had once experienced had nearly disappeared from his perceptions. What he could sense was that their opponent was well aware of their arrival, and would soon confront them.

Time was short.

Unconsciously, Anakin followed Bastila from his ship to her hut. She used the Force to swipe away a large carpet on the floor, which covered a door like structure. Kneeling down, Bastila waved her hand, causing locks to click and the door to retract, which revealed the top of a ladder.

"Where does that go?" Anakin queried.

Bastila turned away from him to look outside of the hut. "Traya is coming with at least ten others. You will have to hold them off until I return."

"What? Return?" He asked anxiously. "Where are you going?"

"The scrolls are down there," Bastila pointed at the hole. Turning to face him, a grim expression was set firm on her face. "Anakin, you must use all your powers if we are to be successful." Before he could question her, she added, "You cannot show any mercy because I guarantee none will be given should you fail."

"I hadn't planned on it."

Bastila nodded then pointed at the opening with her chin. "Close the door behind me. And whatever you do… destroy the hut if you have to but do not let them find this compartment. "

"May the Force smile upon you, Mother."

"And you as well…Son of the Suns." Bastila stepped onto the ladder and disappeared into the darkness.

Anakin waved his hand and with the Force closed the hidden compartment as instructed—and none too soon. At the edge of his awareness, he sensed the familiar presence of his Master, which was engulfed in darkness. Probing further, Anakin sensed the emptiness within the spirit that was once Darth Traya, which was consumed with blind rage. The only time he had felt anything as intense was when he had naively tried to fight the Sith Master through Force. _He_ had only been intent on dominating the universe.

Traya wanted to crush it into oblivion.

And it was up to Anakin to stop her.

Without hesitation, he strode across Bastila's hut and outside to the middle of the village. His fingers wrapped around the familiar hilt of his lightsaber, pulling it away from his belt in one motion. Anakin's thumb immediately found the activator switch, bringing the brilliant blue hued weapon to life, but he kept it down by his side. He didn't think for a moment that he could find a nonviolent way out of this situation. Rather, Anakin wanted to observe his opponents' reaction to his state of feigned uncertainty.

It was a trick Ilianya had taught him.

Darth Traya, surrounded by ten Nightsister witches, confidently ambled towards him, but stopped several meters away. The witches though were not as certain in their movements as they chose to remain safely behind her. Anakin shifted his gaze amongst the different witches, noting that they each possessed a different form of lightsaber. He instantly recalled the coven witches describing the unusual weapons that their darker counterparts wielded, as well as their unorthodox methods of combat.

He would have to be cautious.

"Chosen One," Darth Traya addressed him. "We finally meet."

Recalling his shared vision with Padmé, which was no doubt Traya's desire to slice him to pieces, Anakin moved his blade protectively across his body. "Darth Traya."

She took one step forward. "I see that we are familiar with one another."

Anakin raised up his blade to the ready position. "Unfortunately."

"Then I will get to the point," Traya began and at the same time, pushed back her cloak, reveling one of Ilianya's silver encased lightsabers. "My quarrel, at the moment, is with Bastila, not you. Deactivate your weapon and…walk away. Neither I, nor my servants, will cause you harm."

"I have a counter suggestion," Anakin stared intently at the possessed face of his teacher. "Release Ilianya and go back to whatever Sith hell you came from and I will not injure your minions."

"Seems we are at an impasse," Tray observed, calling her lightsaber into her outstretched hand.

"Enough talk!" Anakin clenched his jaw and raised his lightsaber above his head.

"I had wanted to deal with you later, boy." Traya's sapphire hued blade sprang to life. "But I have no problem teaching you a lesson now!"

"Well, I am a slow learner," Anakin grinned before charging forward and engaging the ancient Sith Lord in battle.

* * *

Geonosis was not a vacation planet, Padmé mused, as she walked through the stark corridors of Archduke Poggle's palace. The structure appeared to be built into the mountain with its supports comprised mainly of rock. Several of the rooms were rounded and narrow—a testament to the fact that that non-humans dwelled here. Geonosian architecture, though, was not foremost in her thoughts. The impending meeting with Dooku, as well as her grave concerns for Anakin's safety had plagued her since the delegation left Coruscant. And now, far in the Outer Rim, she sensed something that was particularly troubling.

Something very dark was near…

"Something disturbing you, Milady?"

Padmé glanced over her shoulder at Siri Tachi who was disguised in a Naboo security uniform and striding to keep up with her. "It's nothing….just the mission."

"There is that," Siri darted her eyes about, attempting to look the part of her personal guard. "But I can't help feeling that you sense the same thing I do."

Padmé came to a complete stop, allowing the other members of the delegation to pass them. "The darkness?"

The Jedi Knight dipped her head affirmatively. "The dark side is especially strong here."

"Why?"

"I don't know and don't like it," Siri urged her to press forward. "But if we run into trouble, stay close."

Before Padmé could question her, their Geonosian escorts ushered them into a large, circular room with a round table set at the center. On the periphery were stacks of communications equipment and scores of Geonosians standing nearby, staring at the delegation. Her eyes quickly fell upon those on the other side of the table, namely Count Dooku who was accompanied by Poogle the Lesser of Geonosis, San Hill of the Banking Clans, Wat Tambor of the Techno Union, Shu Mai of the Commerce Guilds and Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation. It took her entire self control not to dart across the table and strangle the slimy Neimoidian after he nearly had her executed.

"Honorable Senators, I bid you welcome!" The baritone voice of Dooku greeted them. "Won't you please take a seat so we may get started?"

"Thank you, Count." Padmé answered and motioned for the others to comply.

To her immediate left sat Bail Organa, and next to him was Mon Mothma. On her right side, Garm Bel Iblis anxiously shifted in his chair, which was apparently unnerving Ambassador Matin of Mon Calamari, who was on Garm's opposite side. Behind the delegation stood each one of their personal guard, as well as the disguised Jedi Siri Tachi, Ferus Olin and Jaden Fai. It was her profound hope that the Jedi would not be called upon to act. Padmé hoped the Separatists' call for peace was sincere.

Her better judgment told her otherwise.

"First, I would like to say that we the Separatist Council deeply appreciate your many efforts to come to Geonosis so soon after our initial communication with your Chancellor."

"It is in all of our best interest to broker a deal for peace," Bail Organa pointed out.

"Indeed," Count Dooku replied, folding his arms snugly against his chest. "Unfortunately, peace can only come at a high price." Almost faster than Padmé could see, the Separatist leader rose from his chair, extended his right hand and unleashed tendrils of lightening from his fingertips. She didn't need to turn to see his attack was intended for Siri. The Jedi's painful cry and the loud thud of her failing to the floor confirmed what Padmé already knew.

Their ruse had been discovered!

"What is the meaning of this?" Garm Bel Iblis stood up ready to fight.

Dooku didn't answer him verbally. Instead, the noisy clatter of battledroids marching into the chamber clarified his true intentions. Padmé turned to see a battalion of droids approaching with their blasters drawn. Turning her focus downward, she saw Jaden and Ferus tending to the unconscious Siri, whose chest still smoldered from the attack. Padmé pushed away her chair and knelt by the fallen Jedi.

"Is she alright?" she asked Ferus.

The padawan shrugged and looked helplessly over at Jaden, who appeared to be using the Force to heal her. Meanwhile, Count Dooku answered her question. "I assure you Senator Amidala that Master Tachi is fine."

Padmé stood up. "I hardly think your attack was a sign of good faith."

"Nor was trying to sneak in Jedi when I specifically asked you to do otherwise." Dooku pounded his fist on the table. "Did you honestly think that I wouldn't know?"

"It was poor judgment, I freely admit." Padmé quickly retorted, hoping to prevent the situation from escalating into something worse. "However, given our less than peaceful prior encounters, we were acting in the interests of self-preservation. This doesn't have to change anything."

"Oh but it has, Milady." Count Dooku pointed at the delegation, but looking over to one of the battledroids. "Take the Senators to a holding cell, and secure the Jedi's lightsabers before putting them in Force inhibitors."

"Roger, roger."

Padmé closed her eyes and extended her perceptions into the Force. She physically shivered when she probed the bleakness that surrounded Dooku's presence. It was very powerful though, and she felt she could draw on it to get them out of this situation. But could she risk opening herself to his dark powers? More importantly, did she wish to reveal her powers to the others? In her moment of deliberation, Padmé suddenly became aware of another presence. This one sparkled in the Force and better yet, it was familiar.

Obi-Wan!

He was nearby.

Reaching out with her feelings, Padmé sent him a message: one that was not subject to interpretation.

_Help us, Obi-Wan!_

* * *

Obi-Wan unconsciously rose to his feet as Siri fell to the floor after enduring Dooku's unprovoked attack. He wanted to jump through the window and defend his fallen friend, but he didn't make another move. Instead, he reflected over the conversation he had with Dooku on Eriadu. The former Jedi was convinced that the Republic would engage in some form of treachery, and he was proven right. But Senator Amidala's explanation as to why they had disobeyed was not only prudent, but justifiable. Obi-Wan had already conceded the fact that his Master's Master had succumb to the lure of the dark side, but he had held out hope that despite his decent, the word of Sar Dooku was honorable and just.

Even that was gone.

In his heart, that very moment was like watching Qui-Gon being struck down by the damned Sith monster. Obi-Wan felt as if his Master had died again. The deep despair he felt was being quickly supplanted with something else: anger. He wasn't mad at Dooku for attacking Siri (although it greatly disturbed him). No, Obi-Wan was upset with his own naïveté. He had hoped beyond hope that the man who had taught Qui-Gon Jinn to be the great Jedi that he was could impart some of that knowledge to him and in doing so Obi-Wan's Master wouldn't truly be dead. It was a beautiful illusion, but an illusion nonetheless.

He had to act.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Obi-Wan saw General Grievous readying himself. He sensed that the cyborg anticipated that he was about to jump through the glass and down to save the delegation. Too bad. Obi-Wan had another strategy in mind.

And a score to settle.

Opening his mind to the Force, he quickly located his lightsaber. It was hidden beneath Grievous' oversized cloak, hanging with three others. Not wanting to burden himself with thoughts of whose weapons they had been, he focused solely on what needed to be done.

He concentrated on getting his lightsaber back.

Spinning about, Obi-Wan immediately noted Grievous' surprise. Using the moment to his advantage, he extended his hand and yanked his lightsaber from within the cyborg's cloak. Obi-Wan flicked the activator switch on and with one swift movement sliced off the General's right mechanical arm from his body. Surprisingly it groaned in pain. He didn't care. Obi-Wan had to escape. With a carefully guided projection of the Force, he directed it at Grievous' chest plate effectively knocking it down and opening the way to the door.

"My apologies," Obi-Wan mockingly flipped a salute as he ran past the cyborg. His momentary triumph ended when he felt his legs kicked out from under him and the floor nearly smashed his nose into his face. Catching himself at the last second, Obi-Wan looked back to see Grievous watching him intently with his leg extended. Now both on the floor, the two adversaries measured one another, waiting for the other to make a move.

Obi-Wan was the first to react. Shifting from his hands to lie on his side, he re-activated his weapon and separated the part of Grievous' leg the General had used to bring Obi-Wan down. The cyborg again yelped in misery. Obi-Wan jumped to his feet, adjusted his unfamiliar tunics and left the room. He hurried down the stone stairs, darting his eyes around for any roaming droid patrols. He made a quick right turn, but stopped and hid behind a large stone column when found what he was looking for.

Unfortunately, he was too late. The Senators were being led away by a number of battledroids while his apprentice, Ferus and the barely conscious Siri were being prodded down a corridor by several Geonosian warriors but in the opposite direction. Dooku was still standing in the same place, overseeing the entire process. Obi-Wan hoped that the continued distraction would keep the Separatist leader from sensing his escape. But he knew that would not last, since Grievous' absence would be noticed soon and it would be next to impossible to mount a rescue with Dooku pursuing him throughout the Geonosian catacombs.

Obi-Wan had to call for help before he found himself back in Force binders.

* * *

When she waved her hand at what appeared to be a solid stone wall, the large structure disappeared, revealing a small room illuminated by two torches on opposite sides. Bastila hurried towards a large wooden chest that was as old as she, carefully opening the lid. Inside were several spools of parchment, each encased in its own transparent box. The scrolls contained the history of the clans of witches that had dwelled on Dathomir even long before Bastila's birth. The knowledge they recorded supposedly came from the early Force users of the Infinite Empire, which they in turn added to over the eons. Indeed, even some of the early constructs of the Infinity Gates had been recorded within these very texts.

There was one piece of information she needed desperately.

Rummaging through the scrolls, Bastila reached for the familiar box and opened it as she pulled it towards her face. Unraveling it to read, a plume of dust flew into the air. It had truly been a long time since she had last set eyes on the text. However, it was as she remembered. The only problem was that she would have to enter into a deep meditative trance to facilitate the means to send Traya back to the abyss.

That meant Anakin would have to fight off the Nightsisters and Traya on his own.

Bastila placed the scroll back into its box and reached for her lightsaber. Even Anakin, could be overwhelmed by the Nightsisters, or worse. She had to go to his aid…

"Peace, child."

Bastila swiveled around, lightsaber in hand, but stopped in place when her eyes found who had spoken to her. Standing before her was the Force incarnate. She wore a tunic made of pure light and her large blue eyes sparked even in the dim torch light. Bastila willed herself to her knees. "My Lady."

"There is no time for that," the Force urged Bastila to rise. "My Chosen One is in need of your help."

"I was on my way to do just that," she lifted up her weapon from her side.

"Not that way," The embodied Force shook her head. "You must use your gift."

Bastila blinked several times, unsure of what she had just heard was correct. "My Battle Meditation?"

The Lady nodded once. "He insists on being human, so your assistance in the battle he provoked is needed."

"But what about Traya…or Ilianya for that matter?" Bastila queried, shocked at her bravado at questioning the Force.

"Concentrate on your task," the Force began with a cryptic smile. "I will take care of the rest."

"As you wish," Bastila acknowledged, and sat back down on the ground. Folding her legs together and closing her eyes, she summoned her strength in the Force. She was unsure how using her powers would help Anakin; however, the Force was quite insistent on her doing so. Bastila quickly opened her eyes for reassurance, but as she was so fond of doing, the Force had disappeared from sight, leaving her alone to ponder what she was planning.

Not knowing how long he would have to face Darth Traya and her lackeys alone, Anakin decided to fight defensively. They did not assail him all at once as he had expected. Rather, Traya would attack then back off so one or more of the Nightsister witches could try to catch him off guard. However, their technique was sloppy and he easily anticipated where the next assault would originate. What troubled him more was not knowing whether Darth Traya had access to any of Ilianya's memories.

If she did, she would have the key to defeating him.

And yet she stayed back.

Noticing two witches were growing anxious over the stalemate and decided to act out of order, Anakin took to the offensive and engaged them. Both had lightdaggers, which were considerably smaller than his weapon, but most importantly, they could be damaged much more easily. Twirling his lightsaber in his hand, Anakin focused on disabling their weapons rather than causing the witches physical harm. He was about to sever their lightdaggers into pieces, when Anakin paused. An unusual sensation began to fill him. At first, he thought it only the heat of battle that was causing him to focus. But, as the seconds passed, Anakin became keenly aware of each and everyone of his opponents—their strengths, their tendencies and also their weakness—but most importantly, how best to defeat them. He looked over at Traya and immediately knew what would work against her, as well as something else he hadn't seen only a moment prior.

Ilianya.

She was alive, but was held captive deep within her own mind. If Anakin could find a way to reach her, she could expel the ancient Sith on her own. Turning his attention back to the witches, he knew what had to be done. Their continued presence would only give Traya an opportunity to strike him down, and he needed to concentrate on her solely if he was to reach Ilianya. He would have to unleash his full powers—a prospect that frightened him because he didn't know where it might lead. Having no choice, Anakin took a step back and centered himself. In that moment, which seemed liked hours, he felt the tidal rush of the Force surround him, penetrate him and embolden his resolve. He had to kill. He took no joy from it, but it was necessary.

It had to be done.

Opening his eyes, Anakin caught notice of the two witches charging him with their lightdaggers poised to stab him. He raised his blade, effectively blocking both opponents' with one hand and with the other, pure Force energy erupted from his fingertips which hit both witches in the chest, hurdling them several meters backwards. Neither was living by the time their bodies struck the earth.

Traya, who appeared dumbstruck by his display of power, stood back and motioned for the others to attack. To Anakin, they moved as if time had come to a halt. Anakin saw their muscles tense as the Nightsisters brought their weapons to bear. Yet, it was too late for them. He blocked a lazy stab from one of their laserstaffs and used the Force to push one attacker back. In the next movement with his blade, Anakin slashed her chest open and used his powers to disable the rest.

"This is between you and me, Traya!" Anakin shouted while standing over the broken bodies.

"My, you are an impetuous one," She grinned evilly as she activated her lightsaber. "I will enjoy destroying you, and then your precious Force."

Without conscious thought, Anakin charged and nearly decapitated her with his first swipe. The ancient Sith was knocked off balanced. She desperately backpedaled trying to avoid his next attack. Anakin channeled his Force energies into his adaptation of the Djem So form, especially since he had the advantages of youth and speed on his side. But, he knew that it would not be long before Traya recovered and counterattacked.

Which she did just as he thought it.

Traya's attacks were adeptly placed and alarmingly powerful. Anakin had sparred with Ilianya more times than he could count, and yet he had never experienced such brute strength. The darkness that surrounded her was palpable and was singularly focused to bring about his untimely end. He had to remind himself that Traya had been both a Jedi and Sith Master in the time of the ancients. They had possessed knowledge and abilities that Force adepts in the present considered legendary. Even in his time in the past, Anakin had not seen such a display.

He would have to act fast to accomplish his mission.

_Traya does not know what I know._

_ Use it against her!_

Anakin nearly lowered his weapon when he heard the familiar voice of his Master inside his head. Ilianya was communicating with him, and was telling him how to win. Without hesitation Anakin tucked himself into a ball and slid underneath Traya's outstretched blade. When her deadly lunge completely missed its mark, and while kneeling, Anakin kicked the back of her knee, causing the ancient Sith to fall to the ground. Without a moment to waste, he somersaulted over her, hoping to strike the deathblow when he landed. However, Traya anticipated the maneuver and rolled away before he could impale her. Quickly, she stood, bringing her weapon to ready. Strangely, she did not re-engage.

"Interesting trick," she noted.

"Thank you," he replied, his voiced drenched with sarcasm.

"You remind me of Revan when he was my student," Traya observed with what seemed like a nostalgic tone to her voice. "So much potential—so much power—I think it needless that we are enemies."

"You can't be serious," Anakin laughed humorlessly.

"I have knowledge that has survived the sands of time." She grinned evilly. "Together, we can destroy any who oppose us and rule forever!"

"What you have to teach," he raised his blade, ready to attack. "It is something I am unwilling to learn."

"Fool!"

Had he blinked, Anakin would have been struck by tendrils of Force lightening. Indeed, it was only his quick reflexes that had guided his lightsaber up to protect him. He felt the muscles in his entire body tense as he tried to keep standing against the power of her attack. Seeing that the lightening had caused him no damage, Darth Traya lowered her free hand and once again grasped the hilt of her lightsaber. She had only been testing him before. Anakin sensed that she would not remain on the defensive.

Nor would he.

Lifting his weapon above his head, Anakin decided not to wait. He placed several powerful chops against his opponent's blade, again forcing her backwards. Anakin knew brute strength would only get him so far. Traya was too knowledgeable to let him overwhelm her. As before, he had to use his powers in ways that she wouldn't anticipate. Continuing to press the battle, Anakin extended his perceptions to locate the remnants of his training bond with Ilianya. It had been abruptly severed when she had been catapulted into the past, but he felt it stir when his true Master had tried to communicate. Somehow this was the key. But how? And if he found it, what then? Yet, something compelled him to find the bond, and Anakin did not fight that urge.

It was difficult to sort through the web of countless connections that existed in the Force. Some obviously shone more brightly than others, but with the majority of his concentration focused on the battle with Traya, he had to examine them one by one. The Force was especially strong on Dathomir. Its connections to the rest of the galaxy, although not visibly apparent, were in fact quite powerful. As he was considering this, something at the edge of his awareness caught his notice. Focusing in that direction, he peered into the darkness, waiting, hoping that it would flicker again.

Instead he got a message.

"_Kill me!"_

Over and over the voice repeated, to the point Anakin wanted to scream for it to stop. Instead, he resolutely conveyed a response: "_No!"_

_It is the only way. _Ilianya's voice echoed throughout his mind. Before he could retort, she added, _"Do it now!"_

His eyes snapped open and Anakin nearly jolted in surprise. Traya was disarmed with several noticeable wounds and more importantly, was backed against a rocky cliff. Her chest was heaving and he could sense her trying to find a way to turn the fight back in her favor. However, Ilianya's words continued to echo in his head, growing louder by the second. He had to act. The opportunity had presented itself. But, Anakin was hesitant. He knew what Darth Traya would do if he were to let her go, but it was difficult for him to loathe the body she had stolen.

He owed Ilianya everything.

It happened in an instant. Traya must have sensed his uncertainty and had called her fallen weapon into her outstretched hand. The sound of metal slapping against flesh had prompted his muscles to react. In one powerful lunge, he impaled his lightsaber into the right side of her abdomen while slapping away her lightsaber with his free hand. Traya fell to the ground; her eyes grew cloudy as she peered into the distance. Horrified, Anakin dropped his weapon and hurried to her side.

She was dying and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"What have I done?"

* * *

It was the opportunity she had been waiting for.

Ilianya focused, and for the first time since being banished into the dark recesses of her own mind, she had regained some control over her body. The lightsaber wound Anakin inflicted on Traya had distracted her; but soon, the ancient Sith would realize that it wasn't fatal. Using the Force to search her own mind was an odd sensation. It was like seeing her life from another's eyes. People, places, events all took on new meaning as she examined them. Ilianya would have been completely intrigued; but, she had more pressing concerns.

It didn't take her long to find the darkness of Traya's soul that had invaded her body. In her mind's eye, Traya appeared like a black cloud that obscured any light that dared to approach it. Yet, the old Sith looked more pathetic than the time she had found her on Peragas station all those years ago. If only she had known…

"Traya!" Ilianya shouted. "It's over."

The dark cloud seemed to coalesce with the nearby shadows, forming the haggard looking Traya she knew and despised. "Ah, Exile. I was wondering when you would be getting here." She cackled momentarily. "As always, you are too trusting."

"It's done," she huffed. "We're both going to die, here and now."

"Perhaps _you_ will," Traya responded with a sly grin. "But I intend to live on and enact my revenge."

"You fool! Don't you realize that by destroying the Force, you destroy existence itself?"

Ilianya didn't think it was possible, but Traya's proud smirk grew larger. "That's exactly what I am hoping for." Wagging her finger at Ilianya as if she was a child being scolded, she continued, "I would rather cease to be than return to the void. It was torturous to see the world, but not be a part of it. I will not go back!"

"You don't have a choice!"

Traya had no snide remark. Rather, her face had transformed from smugness to shear terror as Ilianya motioned to the outside world and she realized what was about to happen.

* * *

"Move out of the way!"

There was no time to think, let alone question Bastila as she came charging from seemingly nowhere. Anakin, who had been tending to Ilianya's wound, flung himself backwards. In the spot where he had just been kneeling, a bright blue flash preceded an opening that formed in mid-air, which was filled with the brightest light he had ever seen. It grew by the second and it seemed to be reaching for Ilianya.

"What's happening?"

Bastila lowered her arms and raced over to Anakin's side. "We have to get away from it!"

"But it is going to pull her inside!"

"It's supposed to."

"No!" He tried to pull away, but Bastila's grip on his shoulder was amazingly strong.

Ilianya was slowly being drawn inside. Anakin's eyes drifted to his former Master but he jerked in shock as he saw her face morphing between the person he knew and the evil appearance of Darth Traya. She screamed in horror and there was nothing he could do. Anakin watched helplessly as Ilianya's legs disappeared into the opening.

"No!" She screeched. "I will not go back!"

"Bastila!" Ilianya herself seemed to shout. "Now!"

Anakin felt her instantly release her iron grip and saw Bastila's left hand rising up. Before he could utter a sound, a single red stream of energy erupted from the mother witch, striking Ilianya's chest. The scream that tore through the air made his skin crawl. He felt his whole body tremble as Ilianya writhed on the ground. Never in his life had he felt so powerless. He wanted to scream.

Instead, he gasped.

The seizures stopped. Hovering over Ilianya's still body was a black mist. It didn't move for several moments until Anakin saw it being sucked into the opening. The wind howled and the trees from the forest bent towards the singularity. Indeed, he felt himself being drawn towards it.

"Anakin!" Bastila again moved next to him with both arms extended out. "Get Ilianya away from there!"

Without question, Anakin summoned the Force around his unconscious Master and pulled her towards them. Meanwhile, another volley of red energy burst out of the witch's fingers, surrounding the mist. A flash of light, a clap of thunder and then nothing but silence. Where once trees and leaves were being torn from their roots, everything was now calm. The blue singularity Bastila had conjured was gone and more importantly, so was the black mist.

Anakin looked over to the mother witch, to question her about what had just transpired, but she had hurried next to the prone Ilianya. He followed, and knelt by her, but on the opposite side. The Force that surrounded his teacher was very strange. He looked up at the witch who opened her eyes to meet his.

"Is she…dead?"

Bastila chuckled and shook her head. Meanwhile, Ilianya's eyelids snapped open. "Who's dead?"

"Master!" Anakin greeted her joyfully.

"In a manner of speaking," Ilianya winced while rubbing her forehead.

As she tried to sit up, Bastila gently pressed her back down. "Try not to move until I can finish the healing trance."

"Is she going to be alright?" Anakin asked the mother witch who ignored his question so he cast his attention back to Tro. "Master, what do you remember?"

She sighed deeply as she held a far away look. "Everything," her voice trailed off.

"There!" Bastila announced happily. "Good as new."

"Thank you old friend." Ilianya motioned for them to help her up. When she got to her feet, she looked about curiously before returning her attention to Bastila. "Is Traya gone?"

The witch nodded once. Meanwhile, Anakin felt his face scrunch curiously. "Can't you tell?"

Ilianya shook her head slowly. Her expression had quickly changed from relief to what appeared like sadness. Meanwhile, Bastila had placed her hand on his shoulder. "No, she can't."

"What? Why?" He darted his eyes between the two women. "Did Traya do something to you?"

"No, I did." Bastila sadly admitted.

"What?"

Ilianya sheepishly smiled at him. "I am cut off from the Force, Anakin."

* * *

"And the motion passes."

Palpatine informed the Senate of the success of the resolution and turned to enter the results of the vote into the log. He could feel the Force resonating in anticipation of what was to come. Indeed, Palpatine had been anxious throughout the entire day as he awaited news from Geonosis. He had sensed that things had gone, more or less, according to plan. Yet there was something significant that had occurred elsewhere, but it continued to elude him. Palpatine atypically shrugged it off, reasoning that he would soon learn what it was once his important plans came into fruition.

"Are there any other points of order on the agenda?" he asked Mas Amedda.

The blue Chagrin shook his bi-horned head. "No, Your Excellency."

"Excellency," Sly Moore called to him as she grimaced at the com panel.

"What is it?"

"We're receiving a message from Geonosis…"

"Ah good," he said, trying to feign the sound of relief in his voice. "The delegation has reached an accord with Count Dooku."

"I don't think so, sir."

Before Palpatine could question her further, the lights in the Senate rotunda dimmed and the giant holoprojector from the base of the floor came to life. The sound of hundreds of gasps filled the building as the enormous projection of Count Sar Dooku appeared before them.

"_Senators of the Republic, I will be brief. Three Jedi were discovered amongst your delegation sent with your negotiation team. I warned you that any trickery would be met with severe consequences and I am here to announce that I am a man of my word. In forty-eight standard hours, the delegates, who have been found guilty of espionage, will be executed in accordance to Geonosian tradition. Do not attempt to rescue them, as we would view it as an act of war. You have been warned."_

The lights of the rotunda immediately returned to their normal illumination and the brief shock that had momentarily held every Senator's tongue in check had dissolved. An eruption of outrage poured out from each pod. And much to Palpatine's satisfaction, it was not directed at him or his office. Instead, the Senate wanted Count Dooku's head, as well as those of the other Separatists, on a plate.

And they wanted him and his Grand Army to deliver it.

_TBC-Comments and especially reviews are greatly appreciated!_


End file.
